His Reluctant Highness
by El Capitan K-rage
Summary: Admittedly I did want a break from my hectic life. But I wasn't planning on this. Now I was trapped in Middle Earth...with a MarySue. And let me tell you, I wasn't happy about it. Could it get any worse? Unfortunately, the answer always seems to be yes.
1. Bad Day

A/N: All I ask is that you do not judge a book by its cover...or a story by its first chapter for that matter. In my humble opinion this story gets better as it progresses. So please give it a shot. And thank you to those that will.

This is my first story so I apologize if it's a little rough. The first chapter is going to be kind of long and a little vague perhaps, as I am still trying to figure out exactly what direction I want this to go in. I will be upfront and say it is a Legomance, however it is **not** a MarySue. I am aiming for a mix between the books and the movies. Wish me luck. I respect constructive criticism and would appreciate it. But please don't send me reviews that are rude or nasty because I fail to see how that is productive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings; that all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. The same can be said about the movies, except that the rights belong to Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and the likes. But everything else is mine! Mwahahahaha-cough cough-alright, enough with the evil laugh. On to the story!

**Chapter 1- Bad Day**

Have you ever had one of those mornings when you just know it is going to be a bad day? You wake up with the utmost sense of dread knowing it's going to be one of those days where absolutely nothing goes right; there's no hot water for your shower, your clothes are either wrinkled or dirty, no milk for your cereal, late for school, etc.

Well, this wasn't one of those days. In fact, it was the day after my high school graduation. I, of course, chose to celebrate this by sleeping in as late as possible. So by the time I got out of bed it wasn't even morning and the chance of worrying about whether I should get out of bed and begin readying myself for what could possibly be the worst day of my life wasn't even relevant, or so I thought. Boy was I in for a surprise.

Seeing as it was the day after graduation, just about the entire senior class was throwing some sort of graduation party that Friday night. I decided I did not want to go for the look that screamed, "I'm the lead singer of a grunge band," and promptly rolled out of bed to take a shower and get ready to go out that night.

Needless to say, by the time I made it downstairs my mom was just a tad put out, which would explain the sarcasm.

"Decided to join the realm of the living?" she asked.

Not to be outdone I responded, "I figured I shouldn't deprive you lesser beings of my exalted presence for too long, lest you forget how amazing I am." This, apparently, was not the right response because my mother began to ream me out about how much I had to do before I left with my father and stepmother to stay with them in southwest Virginia for the summer. (Yes, my parents are divorced. No, my stepmother is not evil.) I resisted the temptation to be particularly nasty and comment on how glad I was about my impending freedom, and instead focused on nodding and saying, "Yes, ma'am" in all the right places.

Once my mother was done, I was allowed (barely) to go out to retrieve a few last minute graduation gifts. I returned home to discover my sister, Jessie, had gone to a friend's house and my mother was out with friends. "Great, I finally have the house all to my self and I'm not even able to enjoy it. Blasted graduation parties. Which reminds me…" I checked the time and realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up and wrap my recently purchased gifts.

Weighted down with gifts, my purse, and a suitcase (I would be staying with my dad while he was in town before we all left for southwest Virginia) I barely managed to make it out to my car. Before I got in the car, I took a moment to look up at the stars. It's kind of a habit of mine; I have always favored the nighttime because everything seems more peaceful. And lately, my life was anything but peaceful. I had a lot to do in preparation for college, especially since I was moving from one coast to the other. Which just made it even harder on my family, and I could tell my mom was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that I would be on the West Coast. As a result, things had been a little tense at home between the two of us. I took a deep breath, and without really thinking about it, whispered, "I wish I could just escape." (Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Note to self: Never, ever make another wish again. No birthday candles, no shooting stars, nothing. Nada. Zip.)

And just like that, without any warning, I blacked out.

I woke to the sounds of a forest (you know chirping birds, wind in the trees, etc.) Wait a second; sounds of the forest? I didn't live near the woods. With that thought, my eyes flew open and I sat up fast, too fast.

"Oh, man, my head. I should not have done that. Definitely should not have done that," I moaned while slowly lying back down.

"Does your head hurt? Are you injured?" said a voice from somewhere on my left.

Needless to say, the sudden revelation that I was not alone scared the hell out of me. Once again I sat up a little too quickly. Ugh, I _had_ to stop doing that.

Once I got my dizziness under control, I looked up and noticed _It_. Oh no. Oh, hell no. It can't be. Staring back at me was utter perfection, utter _Elven _perfection. This could only mean one thing. "Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked her.

I assumed I was in Middle-Earth. It was either that or something like Dungeons & Dragons. And I was seriously hoping it was the former because I knew next to nothing about the latter. At least nothing I was willing to admit. Seeing as she was an elf, I figured we were in one of the Elven realms (if we were in Middle-Earth at all) but I had no idea which one. It's been awhile since I read the books and God knows if you can trust the movies. Let's just say Peter Jackson took some liberties.

"Duh, we're in Middle-Earth," she replied. True, but not exactly what I was looking for. Let's try this again.

"More specifically…?"

"Um, a forest."

Nothing got by her, did it? Let's try this one more time. You know what they say, third time's a charm. Hell, I'd even give her a hint.

"I was wondering if you knew what _region_ we are in."

"Uh…"

Oh, for the love of God. "You're an elf right?" She just rolled her eyes and nodded. Jeez, no need to get sassy. "Ok, so where do you hail from- Mirkwood, Imladris, Mithlond, or Lothlorien?"

"I'm not from here. I'm from the United States of America," she cried, clearly frustrated at my lack of understanding.

And to be honest I was getting quite frustrated as well. I mean, what the hell? She had pointy ears; how the hell could she not be from Middle-Earth? Then I noticed her dress. It was white, simple, and at first glance looked like something an elf would wear. But when I took a closer look, it seemed really familiar. It looked like a summer dress I had seen at the mall earlier that day. No, that was impossible. It was just a coincidence. She was an elf; there was no way she could be from Earth. Right? This made no sense. I could feel myself becoming incredibly uncomfortable with the whole situation which did nothing to improve my mood.

"How is that possible? Last time I checked there weren't any Elves in the United States." My frustration must have come through in my voice and I'm pretty sure that came out more sarcastic than was probably necessary because all of a sudden her eyes narrowed and her voice had an edge to it that wasn't there a second ago.

"I don't know, you tell me," she sneered.

Alright, I was starting to get really pissed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Feel your ears."

As I brought my hand up to my ear, I instantly started contradicting her statement. "Look, I'm a human. If I were an elf I'd know it. You don't just switch species and not realize it." It was at this point that the fact that I was feeling a pointed tip instead of a rounded one actually sunk in. "Oh, fuck. This is not good." It was at that moment that I knew I was going to severely regret ever getting out of bed that morning. I mean, I was in Middle-Earth with someone who looked suspiciously like a life-size Palm Beach Midge Barbie doll. Not to mention the fact that I just switched species. Yeah, this was definitely _not_ good.


	2. It had to be you

I have decided what direction I am going to take this in and therefore will try to update at least twice a month. I must admit I believe there can be good Mary-Sue stories. However, this is not going to be one. It will not be a Mary-Sue story at all. There is a Mary-Sue in my story and I have purposely made her the worst kind of Mary-Sue possible. Don't run away yet! I promise there is a good reason for this, two actually. They are: 1.) For mere entertainment value and comic relief because there will be mocking of the Mary-Sue. 2.) To serve as contrast to the other character and shake things up a bit. Too often does the perfect Mary-Sue end up winning the affections of the hero in the story. No more! No, a merely average girl is to be our heroine. She isn't absurdly beautiful or courageous. She just tries to get by and do her best. Hopefully you'll be able to relate and thereby enjoy the story more.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing associated with the Lord of the Rings books or movies. If I did I would be rich and partying on my own private island right now. However, I do own the two characters in this chapter. Go me.

**Chapter 2- It had to be you.**

Don't panic. Just don't panic. Everything would be alright. This could all have been some sort of bad dream. I mean, I hadn't eaten that day, I passed out, and now I was dreaming. But as much as I wanted to believe that, I knew it couldn't be true. I mean, I was in a completely different (not to mention fictional) world. And I had absolutely no idea how I had gotten there, which also meant that I had absolutely no idea how to get back. As I sat there trying to absorb everything, I began looking around me, trying to get a feel for my surroundings. I had to be fairly deep within the forest because the trees were pretty close together, creating a slight canopy up above me. The forest floor was shaded and covered in grass, with various fern-like plants and flowers covering it as well, none of which looked familiar.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Her annoyed voice startled me. I hadn't been paying attention and had no clue as to what she was asking me about. It was then that I realized she was standing with her hands on her hips, staring at me with a perturbed expression on her face.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I replied just as confused as ever.

"Why aren't you getting up?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we have to be going!" she cried, clearly exasperated.

Oh yeah, because that explained a whole lot. "Going where?"

"Further into the woods."

"Why would we do that?" As far as I knew, neither of us had any idea as to where we actually were. So why she would suggest we travel further into the woods was beyond me. Not to mention, that no matter which direction I looked the scenery looked the same. That being said, I could not discern how she knew which way was deeper into the woods.

"Duuuhh, so we can be rescued."

"Obviously I missed something. Why would traveling deeper into the woods equate to us being rescued? You said you didn't know where we were so how could you possibly know we would be rescued if we went farther into the woods? And how do you know exactly which direction would lead us deeper into the woods? "

She heaved a long-suffering sigh, gifted me with another eye roll, and began to speak very slowly in the most annoyingly patronizing voice I had ever heard. "_Because _we have to wander helplessly throughout the woods, until we are on the very brink of despair. And just as it seems that we won't make it, a prince or some sort of noble man will ride up on his white steed and rescue us. Then, of course, we will fall in love and live happily ever after. So you see, it really doesn't matter which way we wander just so long as we become distressed and are in as much danger as is possible."

I couldn't speak. I was literally stunned into silence. I mean, she couldn't have been serious, could she?

"Good plan, huh?"

"ARE YOU DERANGED?" (I didn't actually scream this, but it was getting close. After all I did not want to scream because I still had no idea who or what was out there.)

"What?" So much for hoping she wasn't serious. I would have felt so much better if she hadn't actually looked surprised that I had not approved of her idea.

"You don't honestly expect me to just wander aimlessly through a forest, purposefully trying to endanger myself, do you?"

"You want to be rescued, don't you?" It's official ladies and gentleman, the woman was absolutely crazy.

"Where on earth, or wherever we are, would you come up with the idea that this is the way to be rescued? Even if we manage to survive putting ourselves in danger- doubtful, very doubtful- who's to say we _would_ be rescued?"

"Because that is the way it happens in the movies. Duh. Besides, why is it so hard to believe that we would survive?"

This had to be some kind of joke. No one could have been this stupid. I barely managed to restrain myself from screaming my response at her. "First off, we have no idea where we are. Second, seeing as we have no idea where we are, we don't have any idea what creatures live in these woods. There are all kinds of dangerous creatures like Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, and if we are in Mirkwood, perhaps Spiders. Third, we have no weapons to defend ourselves against said creatures. If we happen to run into any of those creatures, we're toast! Speaking of toast, we also have absolutely no food."

Throughout my tirade she had grown paler and paler, and interrupted me here to whisper, "Spiders?"

"Yep, _big_ ones."

"Like bird-eating big?"

"Try human-eating." I'm not going to lie. I did get a slight satisfaction watching her eyes widen in horror. However I was not pleased with what happened next.

"**WHAT!**" she shrieked.

Oh, good now anything that might have wanted to eat us within a ten mile radius knew exactly where we were. This day just kept getting better and better.

"I'm too young to die!" She was by now practically sobbing.

"Oh, and what, I'm not? I'm 18 not 85."

"Yes, but I am also too pretty to die."

Oh, that was right, I forgot. I was practically a troll. "Look, if we run into any spiders, I'll just tell them to eat me first and you can make a safe get away. How's that sound?" Any mildly intelligent person would have known I was being sarcastic, but not my companion. That would have been too much to hope for.

"Really?" she asked between sniffles.

"No!" You'd think I would have learned. Shame on me, shame.

"Then I'll just have to rely on my Prince Charming to save me."

"Don't you understand? We have absolutely no connection to anyone in this world therefore no one would be looking for us. And the chances of some handsome lord on a white steed just appearing out of the blue are pretty much slim to none. And even if he did manage to find you, what makes you so sure that he would fall in love with you? I mean he could be married, or worse- gay."

"He won't be. That's just not how it works. Look at me! I'm perfect. I am beautiful, kind, and intelligent. Not to mention talented. I can sing, dance, swordfight, cook, anything. You name it and I can do it. That being said, who wouldn't want to love me?"

This sounded way too familiar. I mean, no one was this perfect except… And then it clicked. Oh dear sweet god. She was a Mary-Sue. I was trapped in Middle-Earth with a Mary-Sue. Looking at her then, I was surprised I hadn't realized it sooner. It was so obvious. From the loose curls of chestnut hair to her wide green eyes and flawless complexion to her tall, willowy figure the girl's appearance practically screamed "I'm a Mary-Sue!" Then something occurred to me. What if I was a Mary-Sue too? The changes of species, the situation itself were both a little too suspicious for my liking. Startled by that thought I walked up to my companion, grabbed her shoulders, and asked in a panicky voice, "What do I look like?" I was curious and at the same time not entirely sure I wanted to know. At her blank stare, I said, "Just describe my appearance to me."

"Well, you're short. You have a pasty complexion, brown eyes, and limp, lackluster hair that is a boring shade of brown. And you are way too curvy to be a _real_ elf." Was it just me or had I asked her to describe me, not put me down? True, I asked for it by asking for her opinion, but even so her appraisal was a little harsh. But as harsh as it may have been, it sounded fairly correct. I'm 5'4", fairly slim. The curvy part is true, as is the part about my eye color. In my defense, I would like to say my hair is very nice. It's thick, layered, and a very light brown. Limp, lackluster hair, too curvy to be a real elf, who did she think she was? If that was true, when was the last time an elf had chestnut hair and green eyes, huh? I may have only been an elf for a few hours but I had my pride. But there really was no use getting angry. At least I don't look like a Mary-Sue. On the other hand, I was still trapped with one.

I sighed and quietly muttered to myself, "Out of all the billions of people on Earth and this is who I get?" It could not possibly get any worse than this.

And let me just say that when I'm wrong, I am really, really wrong. At that moment, a group of six elves came out of hiding and surrounded us, bows drawn and arrows pointed directly at our hearts. On the brighter side of things, if I was going to die at least it wouldn't have been as some eight-legged beastie's snack. Yeah, I was grasping at straws but when it came right down to it, being shot was a whole lot more appealing than being devoured.

By now my companion had placed the most pathetic and heart-wrenching pout on her face that would have put any puppy to shame. Well, you have to use the gifts God gave you. And seeing as I was blessed with a modicum of intelligence, my mind was racing trying to come up with a way to keep these guys from turning me into a human …well, Elven pin cushion (ugh, I am never going to get used to that.) Trying to convince them I was from another world didn't seem like the best course of action, as it would have probably resulted in my getting shot. Invaders from another world generally aren't viewed as a good thing. So unfortunately, aside from all of us being elves, I had nothing in common with them and therefore no logical reason for them not to kill me. It was at this point that I decided to follow my companion's lead and promptly put on what I thought to be a fairly decent attempt at a pathetic, heart-wrenching pout. Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

After a moment of tense silence in which our captors seemed unmoved (if not disgusted) by our attempt at survival, I heard the sound of hooves and what seemed to be the tinkling of tiny bells. And then _he _rode into the clearing, on (yep, you guessed it) a white steed. Not only was I in a life-threatening situation, but I had to be proven wrong by the only person who would have somehow found a way to fail an IQ test. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful, this elf was probably one of the most attractive males I had ever seen. He dismounted just outside the circle our captors had made around us and began walking towards us. He was awfully tall, easily 6'5" with long, golden hair. His face was young and fair, but in his eyes was such wisdom and experience that I knew he was old enough to be my great-times-infinity-grandfather. However, there was something familiar about him, something I was forgetting.

"Who are you and where are you from?" he demanded. It wasn't until he spoke that it all came rushing back to me. His voice, the white horse with bells- it all made sense now. There standing before me was, "Glorfindel," I breathed and before I'd even realized what I had done he had fixed me with the most intense glare I'd ever experienced in my eighteen years of existence. Needless to say, I was absolutely petrified. I had a feeling that no amount of pouting would get me out of this. But before I had time to come up with a reasonably decent or even bad plan he was right in front of me.

"How did you know my name?" he asked his voice deadly calm. However, the look in his eyes and the fact that he was easily a foot taller than me made up for his less than intimidating tone of voice. How to answer that? This should have been good. Somewhere Lady Luck was laughing at me.

"Ha ha…funny story that. You see…um… where I-I'm from… there is this book, well books actually…and I never thought they were real, no one did, but they are and now I know and… I'm making no sense. Alright I, we, are from…um…There's this place… and it's well, I don't really know where it is in relation to here _(nervous chuckle)_ but anyway…oh, this is not going well. " Try as I might I had absolutely no idea how to broach the subject of how I got there. Nor did I have any clue as to how to explain we were from a completely different world where the entire history of Middle-Earth was common knowledge, or at least easily attainable. So far off to a bad start.

My pathetic attempt at stalling didn't help the situation either. At this point Glorfindel looked about ready to have my head and be done with it.

"Let me try this again. See we aren't from here…and now that I think about it I have absolutely no idea how we got here. So anyway…"

"Would you just answer the question already!" he shouted.

His sudden outburst made me jump and without thinking I yelled back, "I'm trying! It's just not an easy question to answer!" Smooth, real smooth. Yell at the man who was in charge of at least six elves waiting to kill you. Nicely done.

"I did not think that stating your name and where you hail from would be such a hard question nor how you knew me, seeing as most people have a fairly easy time with answering them. But apparently you are _different_. Pray forgive me for stringing three such difficult questions together." His slightly mocking tone and the emphasis placed on 'different' only served to make me more frustrated, something I thought to be next to impossible.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are…" I started to reply, miles away from calm, but before I could make a complete ass out of myself, my companion jumped in.

"My Lord, you will have to forgive my companion. We are weary from our travels. We have journeyed far from our home, a place most people have not even heard of, and we miss it greatly. Therefore, you will have to excuse us if we have difficulty speaking of it. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Almira."

As if that wasn't the most conspicuous wannabe-princess name in the history of mankind.

"And your name? That is, if it's not too difficult for you." Alright, he did not need to get smart. He started this; he was the one who got angry first. Well I'd show him, I could actually answer this one.

"Kate. My name is Kate."

"Now tell, why have you traveled such a long way with absolutely no weapons and such strange baggage?"

Baggage? What the hell was he talking about? I hadn't noticed any of my stuff making it. Seeing our confused looks he motioned to the side, where three more elves appeared with two purses, my suitcase, and some random graduation gifts. If I had not still been surrounded and on the brink of death I would have done my happy dance.

"Uh…hehe…about that…" Almira stuttered. Not so easy to answer his questions, now was it? Ha, see how the mighty had fallen! My internal victory party was cut short when Lord Glorfindel interrupted in a pensive voice, "It is time you reveal yourselves. Your unwillingness to reveal your identities makes me question your intentions which I first believed to be fairly harmless. However, now I am beginning to doubt that assumption. You are both dressed oddly, you have unique accents, and possess a physicality uncommon to most elves. Perhaps you are half-elves truly from some distant land. Or perhaps," and here his tone became cold, "you are spies, in service of the Dark Lord and should be killed immediately." At this last part, I noticed a shift in our captors' attitudes. Though they had never once lowered their weapons, they had relaxed a little. But not any more, now they were fully alert and awaiting their lord's command. Now would probably have been a good time to say something.

"My lord, our story is a very long one and rather complicated to explain. We are not purposefully trying to deceive you. However there are some aspects of our story you might find hard to believe. It would probably be best to discuss it somewhere more private," I stated in what I hoped was a somewhat convincing voice.

Lord Glorfindel pinned me once again with a penetrating stare, then announced "Bind their hands. We go to Imladris where Lord Elrond may hear their story and decide their fate."

Yeah, that definitely did not go well.


	3. My Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate and Almira. Talk about a major downer. Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I was out of town.

**Chapter 3- My Hero**

As the guards were binding our hands, Lord Glorfindel issued orders concerning our bags, who was to guide us, and so forth. It was during this interaction with his guards that I realized I understood every single word that had been spoken. Not only that, but both Almira and I had managed to converse with Lord Glorfindel.

"Oh my God!" I cried in my surprise.

"What now?" Lord Glorfindel sighed, turning towards us.

"I understand you. I mean we can actually _speak_ to each other."

"Well, you are an elf. I would hope you would speak your own language."

"Not very bright, is she?" Almira smirked.

Oh, sure this coming from her. Glorfindel did not reply, just simply rolled his eyes and began to turn away towards his horse when Almira began to speak again. Always a bad thing.

"My lord, how long until we reach Riverdale?"

"Rivendell, you idiot," I groaned.

"Not very bright, is she?" asked Glorfindel.

"You have no idea," I replied.

Almira just rolled her eyes. Again.

"It will be about a two day walk to the gates of the city," Glorfindel said. "Let's begin."

That said, Glorfindel mounted his horse and moved to the front of the group, while we were placed in the middle so as to make sure we were properly guarded in case we decided to try anything. Not likely, seeing as I valued my life and sincerely doubted I could actually harm any one of the elves guarding me. It would have been more like me making a fool of myself resulting in my death.

Seeing as none of my captors were interested in talking to possible servants of the Dark Lord, I had a lot of time to myself to try and figure how exactly I could speak Elvish. I only had one really plausible theory and that was the Mary-Sue Factor. Upon entering Middle-Earth and my subsequent change of species, I conveniently gained all the necessary knowledge to communicate. Because, Heaven forbid Mary-Sue would have to do work and learn a language. But how many languages and to what extent I knew them was still a mystery to me. Concerning my earlier conversation with Glorfindel, I was pretty sure I was speaking Elvish because that's what he was speaking. This proved my theory correct because I did it without thinking. This train of thought only served to depress me because it once again made it all too clear I was really trapped in Middle-Earth. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending upon how you look at it) I didn't have too much of a chance to dwell on it because at that moment I was roughly thrown to the ground.

"Hey, what the-," I began but stopped when I caught sight of what had caused my being thrown to the ground. An arrow, one I assumed was an Orc arrow due to the black fletching was lodged in a tree next to where I had been standing. The wonderful reflexes of my Elven companion had just saved me from being skewered. Never had I been so happy to have been captured by Elves as right then.

But before I had a chance to thank my Elven savior I was picked up and thrown against said tree, along with Almira, while the Elves pulled out their weapons and prepared to face the approaching Orcs.

As I watched them I realized one very important detail: my hands were still bound. "Hey, hey! Untie me!" I cried.

One of the Elves turned to me. "Be quiet," he hissed. "We will look after you. What good would it do if you can't even use a weapon? Besides how do we know you didn't orchestrate this so you could escape?"

Ok, so he had a point. But I didn't have time to reply because at that moment the Orcs charged and our captors were busy defending themselves and us. Did I mention how happy I was to have Elves around? Their skills for fighting were amazing. I mean let's face it, the Orcs didn't stand a chance against beings who had most likely had centuries of practice. It was a massacre. That being said, I was having a hard time trying not to be sick. We have all seen at least one battle scene in a movie, but it is nothing like the real thing. The screams and the blood were really starting to get to me. Not to mention the smell. I mean Orcs don't exactly practice good hygiene, so throw in that and the sweet tang of blood and it makes for quite the nauseating combination.

I looked up and saw an Orc sneaking up behind one of the Elves who was busy fighting a different Orc. Dirty bugger. Picking my self up, I managed to rugby tackle the Orc, preventing him from stabbing the unsuspecting elf. I landed hard on my shoulder, emitting a startled cry of pain. My cry alerted the elf and a few of his companions to the Orc's position, resulting in its being shot. Ha, take that. That'll learn ya. The elf I saved, helped me up, and half-carrying me (due to my shoulder) led me back towards the tree, where I had been previously sitting with Almira. With a nod, he set me down and turned back to fighting, while I was again left to watch. My eyes wandered to Glorfindel, and I couldn't look away. At present he was dancing circles around the Orc he was fighting. He almost looked bored. Of course, this was Glorfindel, the twice-born Balrog slayer. Why should a few Orcs bother him? He made it look easy, a stab here, a block there. And he seemed so unaffected. I mean Orcs were dying all around him, crying out in agony but it didn't even seem to faze him.

After watching for a few more moments, I just couldn't take anymore. I closed my eyes to try and block it out and just wait for it to be over, but I couldn't block out the sound; I needed something to distract myself. At that moment, Almira began to whisper, "Kate, what's that thing doing?" I had never been so happy to hear her speak until I realized what she was talking about. The Orc I had tackled earlier was slowly crawling towards us. What was this, the Terminator? It'd been shot like six times (alright two), how could it still be moving? It was staying close to the ground, obviously taking advantage of the Elves' distraction during the battle to get close to us. "Blast, I thought these things were supposed to be stupid," I said.

"What are we going to do?" Almira asked.

I was about to reply that I had absolutely no idea seeing as I had never had to fight an Orc before, when said Orc suddenly sprang from the ground and lunged towards us.

"Move!" I cried and just like that we moved apart and rolled away from the tree. As the Orc began to advance on Almira, she fainted.

"Oh good. You just had to pass out now," I muttered. Seeing as I wasn't a Mary-Sue, I had been pretty much ignored by the Orc. Acting on pure instinct (or stupidity) I kicked the Orc in the back of the knee seeing as it had turned its back on me. As annoying as she was I just couldn't let Almira be kidnapped or killed. Not that I didn't entertain the notion, but seeing as I believe in the hereafter I figured letting her die would be points off at the Pearly Gates.

The Orc whirled around and snarled at me. "Uh-oh. Not good," I said as I struggled to my feet and began to back away. "A little help here?" I yelled to my Elven companions. The Orc lunged and this time I didn't move fast enough. It grabbed me and threw me to the ground, further aggravating my shoulder, and proceeded to try and strangle me. Seeing as my hands were still tied behind my back, I couldn't really defend myself. The situation looked grim, very grim. Just as my vision started getting fuzzy, the Orc was pulled off me and a sickening squelching sound left no doubt in my mind as to what had happened to him. "It's about time," I muttered amidst my coughing fits.

"You're welcome," Glorfindel said as he walked towards me. Blasted Elven hearing. "Are you alright?" he asked while kneeling down in front of me and looking me over.

"Oh yeah, _(cough)_ I'm just fine _(cough)_," I said as sarcastically as possible, which wasn't very much seeing as I was still having trouble breathing.

"What about your shoulder?" he asked, ignoring my pathetic attempt at sarcasm.

That surprised me because I did not think he would have noticed. But now that he said something, the throbbing pain in my shoulder came to the forefront in my mind. I had managed to block it out while fighting for my life, or trying to. "I think I might have dislocated it," I replied.

"Then it will have to be set," he said and cut the rope binding my hands.

"Bummer," I muttered as he called over one of the Elves.

"This is Faelon. He is a healer and will set your shoulder for you."

I looked up and noticed that Faelon turned out to be the same Elf I had saved. I nodded at him as he knelt down next to me and began feeling my shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"I must admit I was really quite impressed," acknowledged Glorfindel.

I was kind of embarrassed and almost positive I was blushing. "It's really no big deal, I-OUCH!" Faelon had decided to set my shoulder at that exact moment. I began to glare at him while he began to fashion a sort of sling for my shoulder.

"Sorry," he said, "it is better if you do not expect it."

"Thanks," I muttered. It really wasn't his fault my shoulder had to be set. He helped me to my feet (seeing as I would have had a hard time since I couldn't move my shoulder) and then just kind of stared at me. I was about to ask him what was up with the staring when Glorfindel inquired after Almira.

"She's passed out over there," I stated while nodding to her body a few feet away.

"Is it too much to hope for that she might stay this way?" I heard Glorfindel mutter under his breath. I take back what I said earlier about Elven hearing, I love it.

"Now, now. That's not very nice," I said with a smile.

"You can't tell me you weren't hoping for the same thing."

"No, I can't because that would be lying and I try not to do that."

At that Glorfindel just smiled and bent over to see if he could wake Almira up. One shake and she was awake. Just like that. Not dazed or slightly confused, but perfectly awake. Fainted, my arse.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" she inquired, all wide-eyed and helpless. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting.

"You fainted and everyone is fine," Glorfindel answered while slowly edging away. Almira, seeing him try to escape, sort of collapsed onto him.

"I'm sorry. I am just so weak from my near-death experience. That Orc nearly killed me, you know. I bet you saved me, didn't you? Oh, how kind and brave of you. I am forever in your debt." She stared at him, batting her eyelashes. For heaven's sake, she was practically drooling.

"The hell!" I cried "I distinctly remember me kicking said Orc. Granted, he did eventually shoot the Orc, effectively killing it. But if anything he saved _my_ life." Oh, oh jeez. He really had saved my life. Glorfindel just stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "He he, thanks for that by the way," I said, just a tad embarrassed at my outburst. I ducked my head, hoping I was not blushing too badly.

I heard what distinctly sounded like a chuckle from Glorfindel (if Elves chuckle.) When I looked back up, he had Almira standing and had cut the rope binding her hands.

"I have decided you are not a threat. Don't prove me wrong. However, Elrond will still need to listen to your tale and decide what is to be done with you. We will travel until sundown, which is now just an hour off, and then make camp and journey the rest of the way tomorrow." That being said Glorfindel made to move towards his horse and I noticed the sudden lack of bodies in the area and the subsequent return of the rest of our Elven captors. What they did with the bodies I don't know. However, we were once again surrounded, although this time I assumed it was more for protection than anything else.

But before we could start moving, Almira gave a little cry of distress and her knees gave out. One of the warriors caught her, even though it was almost painfully obvious she was faking.

"Oh dear," she whimpered, "I don't think I will be able to walk."

"Pfft. Yeah right," I muttered. There was no way I was buying this. Glorfindel didn't look too impressed either. But seeing as he was an Elf Lord and supposed to be all chivalrous and stuff, he had no choice but to offer that she ride with him. Poor, poor Elf.

Almira of course was overjoyed, that is as much as she was able to be in her "state." She kept shooting me triumphant glances from over her shoulder while riding with him. Whatever. If she thought I cared then she was sorely mistaken. My Elven companions around me noticed and shot me sympathetic glances. I guess I won big points with them for helping out during the skirmish because they were being fairly nice. Faelon even leaned over and said, "Don't feel too bad. It could be worse. You could be Lord Glorfindel." Between his comment and the look on Glorfindel's face earlier, I couldn't help it, I laughed. Lord Glorfindel turned around and shot us a dirty look. We were supposed to be fairly quiet so our presence would not be too obvious, but I think he was just ticked off because of the truth of the statement. I mean, come on, he had bells on his horse. However, I refrained from saying this and gave him an apologetic look seeing as I really did pity him. I quieted down and shared a small smile with Faelon. You know, this might not have been so bad.


	4. My Blanket and Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my pack of Orbit gum (the best kind, I don't care what you say) and Kate and Almira. Not too shabby.

**Chapter 4- My Blanket and Me**

"We will rest here for the night," Glorfindel announced as he stopped his horse. Cue the hallelujah chorus.

He dismounted his horse and politely turned to help Almira down, even though he looked like he would rather vomit than have to touch her. But that could have just been me.

"Thank you for letting me ride with you. I am feeling much better now, my lord. If there is _anything_ I can do for you, anything at all, let me know."

Did anyone else catch that emphasis on 'anything,' come on, anyone? Could you _be_ any more obvious. "Ugh, gag me," I muttered, making the accompanying facial expression. However, I knew they both saw and heard me because Glorfindel looked extremely embarrassed. The poor chap was even blushing. Almira was just the opposite. She was pissed. Uh-oh.

Glorfindel disentangled himself from her muttering something along the lines of, "No way in hell," and all but ran away to help his fellows, while Almira stalked past me, bumping into my shoulder. My injured shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I cried.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I had absolutely no idea you had injured your shoulder. I was passed out during the fight. Don't you remember?"

Sure she didn't. I would have believed her if she didn't look quite so self-satisfied. I wanted to scream at her that yes, I did in fact remember, seeing as I helped save her passed out ass. But whatever. I didn't need this.

"That's right, I almost forgot. Of course, the fact that I'm wearing a **sling** could not have possibly tipped you off."

Her eyes narrowed, but before she could reply Glorfindel called me over to him. Until then I hadn't noticed the weird looks the other elves exchanged behind my back after hearing our conversation.

"I owe you one for getting me out of there," I said as I walked up to him.

"I'm sure one day you will be able to repay the favor," he replied.

"Sad, but true. So what did you need me for?"

"I was wondering if you had any camping supplies of your own amongst these bags."

"No. No, I don't. Bugger." Glorfindel just quirked an eyebrow in response. I was really looking forward to sleeping until now. Now that I realized I didn't have any supplies, it kind of took all the joy out of it.

"It figures. Leave it to you to be unprepared," Almira sneered walking over to us.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't see you carrying around a sleeping bag or other camping paraphernalia." Ten points for me. Take that, you hypocrite.

"Well, no, but then again I don't have 500 bags," she replied raising her voice just a little.

"This is not necessary, so if you would both just-" Glorfindel tried to stop us from arguing, but I cut him off. I was really, _really_ getting tired of her attitude. And damn it, my shoulder really hurt. Pain makes everyone irritable. All the frustration of the past several hours combined with the fact that I was in a fictional place and completely unprepared for it, was just too much.

"I don't have 500 bags. And who are you calling unprepared? It's not exactly like I expected to go world-hopping. I mean, tell me, since you know so much, how exactly do you pack for a vacation to a place that shouldn't exist?" I was practically yelling now.

"World-hopping to a place that should not exist?" Glorfindel asked, his voice quiet.

Uh-oh. Danger zone. Panic, panic. Looking around me (pretty much anywhere except Glorfindel) I noticed all the other elves in our group were completely still. Oh, this was not good.

"Did I say world-hopping? _(nervous chuckle) _I meant, uh, I don't really know what I meant, but listen, there is no need to get upset-"

"NO NEED TO GET UPSET!" Glorfindel burst out, making both Almira and I jump. "This is unbelievable! Not to mention impossible! Do you realize what you are implying? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We come in peace?" I offered. Almira just rolled her eyes. She really needed to cut that out, because one day I wouldn't be responsible for my actions.

"My lord, I have absolutely no idea what she is talking about-"

"The heck you don't, Miss I-got-this-dress-from-GAP," I muttered.

Glorfindel just ignored me, "Quiet! I don't need your excuses. I want the truth and I want it now."

Almira and I exchanged uneasy glances and she said, "You should probably explain, seeing as you seem to know more. I've only seen the movies."

"Figures. Fine, I'll do it." When I looked back to Glorfindel, he and the other elves had a look of utter confusion on their faces.

"What language were you just speaking? I have never heard it before," Glorfindel said. "Is it similar to Westron?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to Almira I said, "I thought we were speaking Elvish."

"There! You just did it again when talking to her," cried Faelon.

"It's the same language you were speaking when we first happened upon you," said one of the other elves, Gornnir, I think. I blinked in surprise. I forgot about how well elves could hear. That would explain the curious stares and why Glorfindel was so suspicious. However, I was still confused. As far as I knew I wasn't aware I was speaking Elvish. Whenever the elves were present they understood me, and I them. I must have made the change without thinking. But why?

Then it dawned on me. I must have been speaking English with Almira when there were no elves around, or if we weren't speaking directly to an elf, because it simply wasn't necessary. I smiled as I realized this could be used to convince them we really weren't from Middle-Earth. As if the red-haired, green-eyed elf didn't give it away. But hey, unless I saw some kind of mothership I would have a hard time believing in visitors from another world or time, too.

"Why didn't you question us about the language when you heard us using it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

At this, Glorfindel and the other elves' expressions went from confused to slightly sheepish. "We assumed that it must have been a variation of the Common Tongue," answered Glorfindel with a shrug. Yeah, sure they did. Or they might have been too embarrassed to admit they had absolutely no idea what we were speaking. But what did I know? "We do not interact with humans that often any more. So it seemed entirely possible that there might be a change in the language, or a deviant form we would not recognize. And given your odd coloring, it would stand to reason that you might be half-elves, and therefore more in touch with the world of men. However, if this is not so, what language were you speaking?"

"We were speaking English," I announced.

"Ing-lish?" Glorfindel tried.

"Yes. It's the language we speak in the United States of America, which is where we are from."

"I have never heard of such a place," Glorfindel said, while several of the elves shook their heads in agreement.

"That's because it's either in an entirely different universe or thousands and thousands of years into the future."

"Impossible," Glorfindel murmured, as the other elves muttered similar sentiments.

"That's what I thought, until I got here and changed species."

"Changed species?" asked Gornnir.

"I used to be human." After I said this, it was like one collective gasp.

"Me too," Almira said quietly.

They all just kind of stared at us, until Glorfindel asked, "How?"

"I have absolutely no idea. There are no elves in our world. Only humans."

"So how did you know who I was, and where you were, if this place isn't supposed to exist?"

I sighed; this was the really difficult part. "In our world, Middle-Earth is a fictional place created by a man named J.R.R. Tolkien as a bedtime story for his children. But it became much more. His stories were so popular, people wanted more. So he began to outline the history of Arda. All the major happenings in Middle-Earth from its creation by Eru through the Fourth Age are available to read or study for anyone who wants to do so."

The silence was almost deafening. You could literally hear crickets chirping (we _are_ still in the woods). It was actually quite comical. I had just managed to stun an entire group of elven warriors into silence. And from the looks of it, I had a feeling that didn't happen often.

"So you know the future of Middle-Earth and its people?" asked Glorfindel, when he had recovered enough to speak.

"More or less," I said with a shrug.

I didn't know what else to say. I looked at Almira. She looked about as helpless as I felt. It was one of those horribly awkward moments, when you want to ask, "So now what?" except you don't because you're afraid of the answer, or lack thereof.

A few more tense moments passed before Glorfindel spoke in a quiet voice, "I can see now why you were reluctant to speak of it before. Possession of such knowledge is very dangerous. I admit I have a hard time believing what you have just said, yet I can tell you are not lying. There is much I would like to ask you, but this is neither the time nor place for such questions," at this he shot his companions a meaningful glance. "We will discuss this more once we reach Imladris and Lord Elrond has heard your tale. Now we must finish setting up camp and eat. Then we will rest." He turned to his men, who were staring at us with various expressions of confusion and disbelief on their faces, and gave a few short orders to finish organizing the camp and fixing dinner.

Not twenty minutes had gone by before dinner was ready, which consisted of rabbit, berries, and a few grains. For a campfire meal, it was pretty delicious. Of course, the look on Almira's face when she was told what she was eating was actually rabbit also helped to make my dining experience a little more pleasant. She was harmless, but so stupid. What did she think we were eating? It's not like there was a Wal-Mart nearby where you could go pick up a nice rotisserie chicken. Plus, I mean the meat was still in general bunny shape when it was being cooked on the spit. Glorfindel must have noticed my smirk from across the campfire, because he raised an eyebrow in response. I just smiled and pointed to the meat in my hands. He nodded and gave a quiet laugh. It looked as though he was about to say something when Faelon walked up and sat next to me.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," I replied. I have to admit he caught me a little off guard. I wasn't expecting anyone to really want to talk to us, seeing as they probably all figured we were crazy. But if he wanted to, I wasn't going to stop him. Camping is extremely boring if most of your companions aren't talking to you.

"How are you?" he asked. For some odd reason that question struck a nerve.

"Well. Let's see. I just fell through some weird light-vortex thing, landing in a world that shouldn't exist with a vapid, egotistical, wannabe-princess, was almost killed and have absolutely no camping supplies. Otherwise, I'm fantastic."

The poor elf looked kind of stunned. I sighed, that might have come out a little too sarcastic.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I'm always snapping at you. It's just been a rough day. Not to mention the pain in my shoulder is kind of setting me on edge," I said, giving him an apologetic smile.

He smiled back. "I can't do much about you ending up here or your traveling companion. But I can help with the pain and your lack of traveling supplies."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, just hold on a moment." He got up and walked over to what I assumed to be his traveling gear, pulled a few things out, then walked back. "Here," he said, while handing me a blanket and a mat, "it's not much, but it should keep you warm."

"Thanks. But I can't accept this if it is your only blanket."

"Don't worry about it. You need it more than I do. After all, _you've_ had a rough day."

I blushed. He was teasing me and I knew it. But I still couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty. I mean here I was complaining to him about my day, when his had been equally tough. It's not everyday you battle Orcs and find out your world is a fairytale to humans thousands of years in the future. Alright, the Orcs may be a more common occurrence, but definitely not the second part.

"Here, drink this. It should dull the pain." He handed me a cup filled with a greenish-brown liquid. Why it is that all pain medication has to look, smell, and taste absolutely disgusting is beyond me.

"Do I even want to know what this is?" I asked, peering into the cup.

"Probably not."

"Right then. Bottoms up."

My face must have been hilarious because I could tell Faelon was doing his best to try and not laugh. I, on the other hand, was doing my best not to gag.

"That stuff," and here I shuddered, "is positively foul."

"I never said it would be good, only that it would help with the pain."

"Pfft."

"Get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Tomorrow. I was not looking forward to it. Although, I wasn't quite as apprehensive about my meeting with Lord Elrond as I had once been because Glorfindel _believed_ me. It was such a relief to know that someone didn't think I was completely crazy. And it also helped that that someone happened to be a very powerful Elven Lord and good friends with Lord Elrond himself.

Looking at the blanket and mat in my hand, I realized I was going to have a hard time setting up any sort of decent bed with only one good arm. "Uh, Faelon," I said while nodding to the stuff in my hands, "could you help me?"

"Of course." He set up my bed right next to where we had been sitting and proceeded to help me get situated. "How is it?" he asked.

"Wonderful."

"I see you are all taken care of," said Glorfindel, walking over and coming to stand next to Faelon.

"Yep. Where's her wannabe-highness?" I asked, only partially interested.

"She's sleeping in my tent."

Now I was fully interested. "Is that so?" At this I raised an eyebrow and shot Faelon a look.

"And where are you to sleep, Glorfindel?" he asked with the same look on his face.

"Outside," Glorfindel replied, his voice tight.

"And disappoint Almira? Shame on you, shame."

"I hate you both," Glorfindel muttered.

"Oh, you don't mean that," I said, stifling a yawn.

He just rolled his eyes and stalked off.

"I feel bad for him. It would be very chivalrous of him to have sacrificed his tent for her. And I'm sure he would have; maybe not for her, but he would have given up his tent. Yet something tells me he had his tent stolen from him," said Faelon, as we watched Glorfindel sit down and frown into the fire, in what I assumed was the Elvish equivalent of sulking.

Maybe not for her? What was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask when Faelon cut in.

"Goodnight Kate, rest well."

"Goodnight, Faelon, and thanks."

I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help feeling uneasy with what Faelon had insinuated, and the possible events of the next day.


	5. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: Need I even say it? I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. Nor do I own Cosmo magazine. But I do own this spiffy 10,000 Maniacs CD. So trouble me.

**Chapter 5- Judgment Day**

I'll be honest; I am not a morning person. And in all fairness, I probably should have warned the elves about this. So needless to say that when they decided to wake me the next morning, I wasn't exactly cooperative. In fact, I was anything but.

"Kate, wake up. It is time to rise. The sun is almost over the horizon," Faelon whispered while shaking me lightly.

I could not have cared less if it were almost over the horizon. In fact, I didn't care if it was anywhere near the horizon. It was summer and that meant I didn't get up until the sun was directly overhead. I would have told him so, but that required waking up enough to actually speak coherently. And since waking up was out of the picture, I simply settled for a snort and rolled away (as much as possible, what with my injured shoulder and all) from the annoying elven alarm clock.

I heard Faelon sigh and get up. I smiled to myself, only to have it wiped off my face a moment later when I realized he had moved to once again end up in front of me.

"Kate, you must wake."

"Why?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, for one you need to eat," he stated.

"Ha! Not true. Humans can go up to a week without eating. Now let me sleep." I was not going to make this easy. I was coherent enough to argue, meaning I was thoroughly awake, meaning I was extremely irritable.

"But you're not a human, you're an elf," he announced, looking way too smug. That had to be fixed.

"You're right. I could probably go longer," I shot back.

"Would you like to find out?" Glorfindel asked, walking over to stand next to us.

"Double-teaming is unsportsmanlike," I said whilst trying to burrow deeper under the blanket. Glorfindel held up his hands and shot Faelon a sympathetic look.

"Kate, get up!"

"Never!" And in the words of Dane Cook, it was on. The rest of the elves had stopped what they were doing to watch, looking highly amused.

"If you don't get up…" Faelon threatened, glaring at me. I have to admit I was pretty intimidated; these elves and their stares. One word: creepy. But like I said, it was on and I could not back down.

"What? Gonna glare at me some more?" I sneered.

What he did next…it's practically unspeakable. Before I even realized what had happened, I was hit with a blast of cool air.

"**You** took my blanket," I stated incredulously.

"That's right."

"You **took** my blanket."

"Well, I warned you."

"You took **my** blanket."

"I know. You've said it _three_ times already."

"But you took my **blanket**."

"I give up! You're unbelievable!"

"Me? You started this!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Ha!" I cried and Glorfindel laughed while Faelon just pouted and said, "You're so immature."

"I could not agree with you more," Almira sneered as she came out of Glorfindel's tent, giving me the once over. "So immature."

Normally, I probably would have just let it go. But as it was, it was just after dawn and my blanket had just been stolen. Not a safe combination. "Piss off," I said, my voice low, while starting to stand.

Glorfindel, sensing the potential for a major catfight-something all males can do, God knows how-jumped in to prevent someone from getting seriously injured. "Almira, I have yet to break my fast, would you care to join me?"

"Of course, _my_ lord." And just like that she turned on her heel, and marched towards the fire and breakfast.

Needless to say, the rest of us were stunned, especially Glorfindel, who had paled considerably with the emphasis placed on the word 'my.' "Did I just...?"

"Yes. Yes, you did," I answered, still staring after a now triumphant Almira.

"The question is: why? You wouldn't happen to be developing a taste for certain company would you, _my _lord?" asked Gornnir, while the other elves tried unsuccessfully to hide their snickers.

"Yes, you might want to hurry. Almira looks like she's becoming impatient," Faelon added.

"I could eat with you if you like," I offered, further shocking the surrounding elves. I really didn't want to eat breakfast watching Almira trying to glomp Glorfindel, but then again I didn't want her scarring said Balrog slayer in her attempts to glomp him. I also felt a little guilty seeing as it was my action that pushed him to be chivalrous and have the other Ellyn tease him so.

"Would you really?" The look of relief on his face was almost comical and I would have laughed if I hadn't been worried for my life. Let's face it, Almira was not going to be pleased with someone, especially me, intruding on what she thought was a private breakfast with Glorfindel.

"Yes, even if it means my imminent destruction."

"Wonderful! Shall we?" And with that Glorfindel walked off, leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"Bastard," I muttered and began walking after him.

Faelon came up on my right side. "I take it that word is not complimentary."

"Not in the least."

As we reached the campfire, Glorfindel handed me some mixed berries and some sort of wafer-like substance, while Almira shot us death glares from across the fire.

"This should be enjoyable," I whispered to Faelon.

"I am not planning on finding out."

"Excuse me?" I whipped my head around to stare at him. I **knew** he was not going to strand me in what could have been one of the most awkward situations ever.

"I already ate. Enjoy," and with a small wave and smug smile he left me there alone. He just stranded me. I bet he would have skipped breakfast just to make me suffer. It was probably all payback because I gave him a hard time that morning. So immature.

"Bastard," I muttered for the second time in under two minutes.

"I take it that word is not complimentary," Glorfindel smirked.

"I take it you heard me earlier then. Isn't that what you're trying to tell me by repeating what Faelon said? Because if so, I really don't care."

"Did your mother not tell you that it was unseemly to call names?"

"Did your mother not tell you that it was unseemly to eavesdrop?"

He was about to reply when a particularly loud cough interrupted our banter.

"We better go join her," Glorfindel stated with a resigned sigh.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," I said, not really believing it.

Glorfindel shot me a dubious glance and took a seat across from Almira (much to her disappointment.) This left me to either take the seat next to Glorfindel, or the one near Almira. Tough choice, right? I stepped towards Glorfindel only to have Faelon reappear and take my seat.

"What the hell?" What was he doing here? He had just said he had already eaten breakfast. It was barely past dawn; I did not want to play mind games with elves.

"What?" he said as he just stared innocently back at me.

"I thought you already ate."

"I never said that."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I never said that," he repeated. "You must be mistaken. I have not yet broken my fast."

"You are both mistaken seeing as you are here intruding on **my** private breakfast with Glorfindel," Almira said haughtily.

"When did he ever say it was private?" I asked just to be obnoxious.

"Well, right after…um…shut up! He totally said so!" she said going all dramatic. You know.

"Maybe in your dreams," I replied in a singsong voice.

Glorfindel had been stuffing his face the entire time after he sat down so as to end the ordeal as soon as possible and announced through a mouthful, "I'm done," before getting up and running away to pack up his stuff for the trip back to Rivendell.

"My lord?" Almira called, but received no answer. Upon which she shot me a dirty look, got up in a huff, and stomped off to pout prettily or whatever drama queens like her do.

"What is **up** with people today?" I mean had everyone developed schizophrenic tendencies overnight or something? (Except for Almira, who was always psycho.)

"I do not know what you are talking about," Faelon said staring into his breakfast bowl.

"Don't start. Do not even start with me."

"What?" he asked looking up at me innocently. If he thought I was going to buy that, he was seriously mistaken. I have a little sister; I'm immune to that sort of thing.

"Come on! What was that act you just pulled? First, you say we have to eat breakfast, then you say you've eaten, then you change your mind, now you're acting like you don't even know what I'm talking about," my voice had gotten progressively louder as I got more annoyed.

"But I don't," he said avoiding my gaze.

"Unbelievable!" I huffed as I stormed off to go get my stuff. Well, actually, it was Faelon's stuff which just sucked even more because that meant I was going to have to give it back and Lord knows how awkward that whole interaction was going to be.

It was at this point, when I was trying (unsuccessfully) to fold the borrowed blanket with only one arm that Glorfindel walked over, with all his belongings neatly packed and stored on Asfaloth. What a show-off.

"How goes it?" he asked with a bemused expression.

"Wonderful, it's going well, as I'm sure you can see," I replied sarcastically. "I'm sure that when I get tired of trying, this blanket will take pity on my feeble attempts to fold it and just do it for me."

He laughed, much to my annoyance, and bent down to take the blanket from my hands. As he did so, I saw him glance at my right hand and then a confused expression appeared on his face.

"What? Did I suddenly grow a sixth finger or something?" As far as I knew there was nothing spectacular on or about my hand; just the silver ring I usually wore on my index finger.

"No, I just did not expect you to be betrothed," he replied. "Seeing as you have made no mention of it before; that and I did not think you to be of the Noldor or familiar with their customs for that matter. Though, it would explain your dark hair," he finished in a speculative tone.

"Oh, well, wait…WHAT? I'm not betrothed," I replied, my expression one of complete shock. Where had that come from?

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he said again, seeming a little exasperated.

"I can't believe this. Are you actually trying to argue with me? Because I can assure you I'd know whether or not I'm betrothed. Which I'm not," I added the last part after seeing the obstinate look on his face.

"Then why are you wearing a betrothal ring on your index finger?"

Oh, oh now it made sense. I should have caught on when he mentioned that bit about the Noldor. I let out a small chuckle; I had forgotten about that particular custom.

"I don't see what's so funny. Are you betrothed or not?" Glorfindel asked, looking a little confused and slightly disturbed at my sudden change of mood.

"No, I am not betrothed. This is not a betrothal ring; in fact, humans don't wear their engagement rings, or wedding rings for that matter, on their index finger at all. We-well, they-wear them on their left ring fingers." I lifted my hand again and pointed to my third finger.

"But you are wearing a ring on that finger, too," he said looking even more perplexed.

Bugger, I'd forgotten about that. "In my world, people wear as many rings as they want on any finger they want, as you can see by the multitude I'm wearing. They don't particularly mean anything, except if it's on the left ring finger and even then it might not mean anything."

"Ah, I see," then a mischievous gleam entered his eye and he whispered, "It's a good thing or Faelon might have been thoroughly disappointed."

"What are you talking about?" I really hoped he was not implying what I thought he was implying.

"He's taken a liking to you. It's obvious. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Of course that was what he was implying. Why should anything ever have gone my way?

"There's no way he would be interested in me. I only just fell out of the sky yesterday," I hissed in response.

Glorfindel just shrugged. "I'm only commenting on what I see."

"Keep commenting and a certain someone might be informed of a certain Elven Lord's undying passion for her; he's just too shy to tell her."

I grinned evilly, as Glorfindel blanched. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Deciding to take me seriously, he shuddered and continued our previous conversation. "So it does not mean anything that you are wearing a ring on your left ring finger?"

"No. Even though I'm wearing a ring on that finger, people probably wouldn't expect me to be married because, well, first off I'm a little young to be married in today's culture and secondly it's not a commonplace wedding ring. Most wedding rings in my world worn by females contain some kind of diamond."

"How old are you?" The question startled me; I hadn't heard Gornnir approach from behind me. I turned to face him and noticed that the entire group had finished packing and had been listening to my explanation, including Faelon.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked, curious as to what the answer would be.

"Thirty," Gornnir stated, looking quite sure of himself.

"No, that's far too young. She's _at least_ sixty," stated another elf I did not know. I barely managed to repress my snort and remind myself time flowed a little differently for elves. To be sixty would be ten years passed reaching maturity or adulthood as an elf.

"That's ridiculous, Ailill," chimed in another elf. "She's not more than fifty."

"I agree with Nordithen, she can't be more than fifty," said Faelon.

"And what about you, Tirithedain, Bellon, what would you say her age is?" Glorfindel asked of the two remaining elves.

"I cannot speak for Bellon, but I would say she is about forty," said Tirithedain with a smile and wink in my direction.

"As for me, I would have to agree with Ailill. She would not be on such a journey if she were not of age," Bellon replied quietly, obviously the shyer one in the group.

"And you?" I raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel.

He looked me over and stared into my eyes for a moment and then announced in a confident voice, "Forty-eight."

"Ha! You are all wrong. I'm eighteen!" Watching their eyes widen and their faces contort in shock was priceless.

"Eighteen!" cried Faelon. "But that's so young."

I shrugged. "In my world I am considered a legal adult, fully capable of living and working on my own."

"It makes sense seeing as she was a human once," Gornnir said thoughtfully. "Their lives go by much quicker."

Hearing him say it hit me and I felt my smile fade: I was **never** going to die. I mean logically I knew this when I realized I changed species, but it was still depressing to know I would outlive my entire family and all my friends. Not like I'd ever see them again, I reminded myself which only served to depress me even more and I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"What is the matter, Kate? Are you well?" asked Tirithedain, looking quite worried.

I was not very good with showcasing my emotions and never had been. I hated crying in front of people, even my family. I felt embarrassed and just wanted to escape. "I'm fine," I managed to choke out. "I should get my stuff. I'm sure you all want to get back to Rivendell and your friends and families before the next century. You don't need me holding you up." With a self-deprecating laugh I turned my back and bent to retrieve my stuff, missing once again the look that passed between the elves behind my back.

I heard Glorfindel cough a little, and then say "She's right. Let's move out. I want to reach Rivendell before nightfall."

We spent most of the day walking in silence, all of us except Almira who droned on and on about something, what exactly I don't remember because I completely tuned her out. She had once again managed to bum a ride with Glorfindel, this time without the dramatic fainting episode. She had just shown up at Glorfindel's horse. I pity him, I really do, but the look on his face was priceless. It was one of absolute resignation and dejection. It was also hilarious.

Thinking about it brought a smile to my face, one that did not go unnoticed.

"What are you smiling about? Is there something I'm missing? If so, I would appreciate being informed because, so far, today's trip has been painfully _(and here he shot a dark glance at Almira)_ boring," Tirithedain said, coming to walk next to me on my right with Bellon coming to walk on my left.

"You would have to be blind and deaf to miss what has me smiling." I nodded my head in the direction of Almira and Glorfindel.

"Ah, I see. Yes, Glorfindel's predicament is quite entertaining."

"I think he would rather face another Balrog than be forced to endure her company for much longer," Bellon chimed in.

"We could rescue him," I suggested halfheartedly.

"No, I absolutely forbid it. I'm enjoying this far too much," said Nordithen.

"You would," I said.

"I know, that's why I just said so," he replied looking confused.

"Never mind," I sighed, "it's an Earth thing."

At that moment, we rounded a bend and Rivendell came into view. I noticed we had been steadily gaining in elevation for about the past hour, and it was definitely worth it. The view was spectacular from where we were standing.

"It's lovely." I had stopped to stare down into the valley and Tirithedain, Bellon, and Nordithen stopped with me.

"It should only be a few hours now, we just have to descend into the valley and then we'll be home," Bellon said, gazing in reverence upon his home.

"I cannot believe I am actually going to be in Rivendell. This is unreal." I knew I must have looked kind of silly, with my mouth slightly open, and my eyes beginning to glaze over in awe, but if I had known that my companions at that time found it oddly endearing I would have been floored. As it was, I figured they just thought I was an idiot, a sentimental one but an idiot never the less. Especially seeing as how everyone had now stopped and was looking at us (alright, Almira was glaring, but then when was she ever not?).

"Nice view, eh?" What was I, Canadian? I paused to give a nervous chuckle. "Right then, shall we?" And with that, I started forward. The elves around me just kind of shrugged, managing at the same time to somehow look graceful doing it, while Almira ever so predictably rolled her eyes.

The descent into the valley was rather uneventful, thank God. I really didn't think I was up to facing any more Orcs. I was extremely aware of how lucky I had been the first time around. I had been petrified I was going to be killed and didn't hold out any hope I wouldn't be if put in the same situation all over again.

Even if the surrounding landscape was beautiful, continuous walking is just boring. I turned to Nordithen, Tirithedain, and Bellon who were still walking near me and asked in what could be termed an annoyingly perky voice, "So any of you chaps married? We all know I'm not, but what about you?"

They looked kind of startled for a second, probably due to the general nature of the question and the word 'chaps' and then Nordithen and Tirithedain had begun smiling at Bellon who was actually blushing.

"Neither I, nor Tirithedain are married, but Bellon here happens to have just recently been betrothed," replied Nordithen, still wearing a wide smile.

Tirithedain leaned towards me confidentially with a mischievous gleam in his eye, lowering his voice a little, but not enough so that he couldn't be heard by Nordithen and Bellon. "We are not quite sure how he did it though. I always thought I would be married first. I am more intelligent, more handsome, more -"

"Of an arse?" Bellon supplied, raising one eyebrow.

"Do not let him bother you so. After all he is quite an arse," Nordithen said helpfully.

"Hey!" cried Tirithedain, but Nordithen just ignored him.

"But you have to admit," Nordithen continued, "it was quite a shock for us when we found out you were courting. You were always the more reserved one out of the three of us."

"Not to mention you barely ever talked about Maerwen beforehand," Tirithedain commented, apparently recovered from being doubly insulted.

"Is that her name? Maerwen? What is she like?" I asked quickly before Nordithen and Tirithedain could continue.

Bellon got a dreamy look on his face, the kind people truly in love get that just makes you want to shake them, and stated quietly, "She is…she is my heart's desire realized." Then he blushed quite profusely as Nordithen and Tirithedain stopped walking and started gagging loudly.

"Oh shut up, you two! I thought it was lovely, Bellon," I said with a small smile as he and I kept walking. And then seeing as we were now in front of them, I raised my voice just a little so Nordithen and Tirithedain would be sure to hear me and said, "Besides those two are probably just jealous: Firstly, that they have no one to say such lovely things to and secondly, because they probably could not come up with something so lovely to say." I winked, knowing this was bound to cause some kind of objection.

"Now, wait just a moment. We are not jealous." Although it was Tirithedain speaking, both had identical looks of indignation plastered on their faces.

"I agree. We are only sixty-five. It's not like we should be in some kind of hurry," Nordithen stated while Tirithedain just nodded his assent.

"It's weird to hear someone who looks thirty-three say he's sixty-five. For me, sixty-five means arthritic joints, gray hair, and grandchildren. Not people who look like they could run ten miles and not break a sweat." And it was true; I was having a really hard time getting my mind around the fact that these guys were old enough to get the senior discount at movie theaters. Of course, it was easier with them than Glorfindel, who was older than me by millennia, several of them, and who should look like the Crypt keeper not someone capable of being a model for Ralph Lauren.

"How are you dealing with that? Being immortal, I mean," asked Bellon bluntly, though not unkindly.

"I think I am still somewhat in shock. It's not really something I can feel, or that I really notice, like my improved senses. I think it won't hit me for awhile. I mean it might start to sink in when I'm like fifty years old and don't have any wrinkles or gray hair."

"Are you happy about it?" asked Tirithedain inquiringly. "You will never grow old; never have to worry about being sick. It seems to me that most mortals are envious of this and desire it, yet you seem reluctant to even acknowledge it, much less accept it."

We walked in silence for a moment, while I tried to figure out how to answer that question and they waited patiently for my answer.

"That's because…because it's not exactly something I would have chosen necessarily, if allowed such an opportunity."

"You mean you do not want or would not want to be immortal?" asked Nordithen, Bellon and Tirithedain's faces echoing the shock I heard in his voice.

"Yes," I said simply, but before I could elaborate further, Glorfindel had stopped his horse. He and Almira dismounted and walked through the gate into Rivendell and stopped in the courtyard beyond.

As I passed under the archway, I could not help feeling a small sense of dread enter its way into my mind. What if Lord Elrond would not believe us? Would he kill us? But my train of thought was interrupted when Bellon put a hand on my shoulder. "Go," he said. "Lord Glorfindel is waiting for you." As I turned to go, his voice stopped me, "Kate?"

"Yes," I answered, a little bewildered.

"Do not fear. Lord Elrond is a kind and understanding ruler. He will not harm you."

"Thanks," I said, only a tad less nervous. As I was walking towards Glorfindel, I passed by Faelon, who gave me a small smile which I returned (granted a little uneasily) before focusing my attention on Almira who was glaring at me.

"What?" I snapped, coming to walk next to her as we followed Glorfindel across the courtyard and down a hallway.

"If you had not been flirting with those elves today, we could have been focusing on what we were going to tell Lord Elrond," she hissed, switching back to English I supposed.

"That's rich coming from the girl who forced herself on Lord Glorfindel… well, technically, his horse." I smirked, poor Asfaloth.

Almira just huffed and said, "I wasn't feeling well."

"That's what they all say." Almira didn't respond and I grinned, relishing in the feel of being able to have the last word, until I realized why she didn't respond. Glorfindel had stopped and was waiting outside of what I presumed to be Lord Elrond's office, or study, seeing as that's probably what they call it here.

We paused outside his door, and Glorfindel looked at us. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Almira and I looked at each other. "As ready as we'll ever be," I replied.

With a short nod, he turned, knocked, and upon hearing a muffled, "Enter," opened the door and ushered us inside, following directly and closing the door behind him.

Elrond looked up from his paperwork and if he was surprised to see Glorfindel accompanied by two seemingly mortal young women he certainly did not say so, merely raised a hand gesturing to the two seats in front of his desk and said, "Please, sit down."

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were the color of a storm-filled sky and just as intense (and no his eyebrows were not that scary.) In them was displayed an intimidating amount of wisdom and strength, tempered by an immeasurable amount of kindness. His hair was dark brown, a token of his Noldorin ancestry. His face, though fair, bore the distinctive marks of hardship; the way his mouth was set in a firm line, as though smiling were rare and something not to be wasted. This was Lord Elrond, the elf who had faced immense hardship, who fought in the First Alliance, ruler of one of the most powerful Elven cities, and who was now faced with the problem of helping to try and solve what should be done about the ring he could not convince Isildur to destroy.

Almira and I took the two aforementioned seats while Glorfindel grabbed a spare and moved it in front of Lord Elrond's desk. When we were all settled, Elrond turned to Glorfindel and simply quirked an eyebrow. Glorfindel hastily cleared his throat. "My Lord, may I introduce the Ladies Kate and Almira."

"Actually," I said hastily, "it's just Kate. I'm not a Lady or anything like that." I shot a pointed glance at Almira, but she just ignored me. For all I knew she could have been of the nobility, but I doubted it.

Lord Elrond nodded his head, and said in a quietly authoritative voice, "I have never seen elves with such coloring or clothing. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

The three of us cast uneasy glances at each other. I took a deep a breath and began, "I cannot speak for Almira, but it all started when I was leaving my home to head to a party. On the way out, I paused and looked up at the night sky and said, 'I wish to escape.' Next thing I knew I was waking up here. Shortly after that Lord Glorfindel found us and we began our journey here."

Lord Elrond turned his expectant gaze to Almira. "I'm afraid my tale is infinitely more tragic." She paused here for dramatic effect, her eyes filling with tears. "I have been a servant to my evil stepmother and my two stepsisters ever since my father died. When I had finally had enough of their abuse-which was a lot, more than anyone should have to bear-I ran away. As I was fleeing for my life I got lost in the woods and happened upon a witch, though I did not know her as one at the time. She gave me an apple and I stupidly ate it, not even realizing it was poisoned. The last thing I remember is feeling very tired. I must have passed out, because when I woke up I was here."

"What? No fairy godmother?" I sneered. This resulted in me being glared at by her royal highness.

"That still does not explain exactly where you are from." Lord Elrond looked at me expectantly, obviously sensing Almira was full of shit.

I repeated the explanation I had given Glorfindel the day before about our world and Tolkien's writings.

Lord Elrond quietly sat staring blankly at the papers on his desk for a few moments before he raised his head and looked me straight in the eye. "So you both know of the council I am going to hold and what is to come from it?"

"Yes," Almira answered. I just nodded, fidgeting nervously under his intense stare.

He sighed. "In that case, I believe you should both be there."

"I don't know…" I was stunned. I mean, this was THE Council of Elrond. Who wouldn't want to go, aside from the girls who considered Cosmopolitan great literature? But our going could seriously mess something up. I had tuned out while I was thinking this over and hadn't been paying attention to what was being said around me. Therefore, I missed the part where Almira signed us both up.

"Wait, what? We shouldn't-" but it was too late, Almira cut me off. "You'll have to excuse her, Lord Elrond; she's not quite all there right now. The pain in her shoulder is making her delirious. As I said we would be deeply honored to attend the council. When will it be held?" I just sighed. It's not like she can even spell 'delirious' anyway.

"The council will take place in three days' time. I will send someone for you the morning of to lead you there, as the meeting is supposed to be secret. However, time permitting, I would like to speak with you again beforehand to learn more about your world. Not to mention, I am sure you have questions of your own that you would like answered," Lord Elrond stated gravely. "Elwen will take you to your rooms in the guest quarters so that you may wash before supper."

At this last statement, an elleth who could put Calvin Klein models to shame opened the door with a smile and beckoned us out into the hallway. Just as I was about to leave, Lord Elrond stopped me. "How did you injure your shoulder?" he asked looking concerned.

"We were attacked and I tackled an Orc." I was a little surprised he asked.

"She saved Faelon's life," Glorfindel added quietly.

"It's really not that big a deal. I'm sure someone else would have done it, if not me."

"But they did not, you did. And that is quite impressive," Lord Elrond stated with a small smile. I squeaked a, "thanks," and then fled the room, leaving Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond to discuss whatever it was they needed to discuss in private.

Elwen led us down a fairly straightforward set of passageways. However, I could just see the wheels turning in Almira's mind (despite how small it is) as to how she could get properly lost, thereby necessitating being rescued by someone who would conveniently turn out to be Legolas. I pitied anything that was male and moved within Imladris.

The first room we stopped at was designated as mine. I opened the door and went absolutely still. The room was amazing! It was twice the size of my room at home, with a sitting area that had a bookshelf and fireplace. I walked through the doorway into the bedroom which had a balcony and overlooked beautifully-kept gardens. The bed was huge and bedecked with sumptuous burgundy and cream linens. There was a fireplace and on the left of the fireplace was a door that led to the bathroom, which was sparkling. I let out a little squeak of pure ecstasy and flopped onto the bed.

"I take it this room meets with your approval," Elwen said with a smile, leaning on the door frame.

"If by that you mean represents a dream come true, then yes."

"If you need anything I will be by to check on you a little later to lead you to dinner, so you can let me know then."

"Thanks, but I should be fine."

"Until then," she said and left, shutting the door on the way out.

I rolled over, relishing in the feel of a bed that was far too large for just one person. I snuggled under the covers, feeling sleep tugging at the corners of my mind. Yeah, this definitely was not so bad.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, MuseDePandora, for helping me with this story. Cheers to you for being on top of the grammar! I'd also like to acknowledge my parents (especially my dad) who have helped edit this story and encouraged me in all my writing endeavors. I love you guys! Can you believe it? Five chapters already down!


	6. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: This is becoming a tad redundant. No, I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything pertaining to it. Nor do I have any of the rights to Jessica Simpson's song "I Want to Love You Forever." However, I _do_ own all the characters that you don't recognize. I must apologize that this update has taken so long. Lately all of my muses have been put to work trying to write a decent paper on the education of the philosopher-king in Plato's _Republic_.

**Chapter 6- Prince Charming**

I awoke suddenly due to a loud knock on my door.

"What the hell?" I grumbled to myself while trying to untangle myself from my bed sheets so I could answer the door. I continued grumbling nonsensical things to myself the entire way to the door, mostly revolving around elves and their lack of respect for sleeping people. As we witnessed I'm not a very happy person after being woken up and can be kind of irritable; that or I just kind of wander around in silence until sufficiently awake and willing to be pleasant to people.

I threw open the door and snapped, "_What_?" before realizing just who was at my door.

"Faelon?" I stared disbelievingly at the figure in front of me, causing him to fidget and lower his gaze to the ground between our feet. "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and brought his gaze up to meet mine before saying in a slightly hurried tone, "I came to take you to the Healing Ward to have some of the other healers ascertain as to whether or not your arm was set properly and if it is healing well-at Glorfindel's request."

That meddling bastard; I bet this was payback for teasing him about Almira. Well this was a war I was going to win. Lord Glorfindel had no idea what fan girls were capable of when unleashed on an unsuspecting populace. But he was about to find out, and I was going to do the unleashing (God forgive me).

"Very well. Just give me a moment to get some shoes," I replied keeping my voice even. I was pissed, but I didn't need Faelon asking why. It wasn't exactly something I could explain to him. I retreated into the room, slipped on my shoes then came back.

I looked at Faelon expectantly and said, "Lead the way."

He nodded, and then stuck out his arm. It took me a second before I realized just what he was doing. "Oh, right…" I mumbled. . I slipped my arm through his, a little flustered. Could this have _been_ anymore awkward? Right then Glorfindel turned the corner into the hallway. Why do I always have to ask?

"Why Kate, Faelon, on your way to the Healing Ward, I assume?" Glorfindel said with a smirk.

"As if you didn't already know," I muttered, shooting him a dark glance.

Faelon shot me a sideways look, but I didn't notice. I was too busy staring Glorfindel down.

If possible, Glorfindel's smirk grew. "Faelon, seeing as the evening meal is in less than an hour, perhaps you would be willing to escort Kate to the evening meal as well?"

"Of course," Faelon answered, not even looking at me.

"But Elwen was going to…" I tried to protest, but Glorfindel cut me off. "Do not worry; I will inform her of the change in circumstances."

At that moment the door to the room next to mine opened, revealing Almira looking a little out of it (she, too, must have been trying to sleep). "What's going on out here?"

"Glorfindel was just informing us he intended to ask you if you wouldn't mind if he escorted you to dinner tonight. Seeing as Faelon is taking me, it would only be right for you to have an escort as well. Isn't he just such a gentleman?" I looked over at Glorfindel, who was standing there with his mouth partially open.

Almira's countenance had completely changed; she now had a predatory gleam in her eye, which I don't think went unnoticed by anyone, especially Glorfindel. I almost felt bad for him; almost.

"He is! What time should I expect you?" Almira asked, opening the door a little wider and leaning against the doorframe in what was probably intended to be a seductive pose, but only came out looking awkward.

"In about an hour," he replied in a small voice, shot me a death glare, then walked briskly away before Almira could come up with some reason to detain him. She, of course, just huffed before shutting the door.

"Shall we be going?" Faelon asked.

"If we must," I replied, none too happy about my impending examination. My shoulder was still pretty tender and I didn't like the idea of having someone poking it and examining me; especially someone I didn't know.

"Relax," Faelon said, giving me a reassuring smile. "I am sure it is healing well. You have not been using your arm, have you?"

I shook my head no. "Then I am sure that it is continuing to heal quite nicely."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"There is no need," he stated quietly.

Feeling horrible about my behavior earlier, I stopped walking.

"What is it, why did you stop?" He turned to face me, a puzzled look on his face.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning and to thank you for letting me use your stuff. It was very kind of you and I truly appreciate it."

He looked a little stunned, but then he gave a rueful little laugh. "I should apologize as well. I know my behavior was a little…strange."

"Why?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He turned his face to the left, focusing on some point further down the corridor. "Do not take this the wrong way, but you remind me of someone I cared greatly for, and still do to be honest. I just realized it a little too late."

I was stunned. For a second, my mind just went blank. He was in love with someone else. Of course, it didn't last that long. "Where is she? **Who** is she?" The questions poured from me. I couldn't help it; I pushed aside the nagging voice in my mind saying that I was prying and had no right to know, because I needed to know.

"Her name is Thanneth and she resides in Mirkwood."

"Then how did you meet her?" I asked eagerly.

"I take it your impatience is a remnant of your one-time mortality?" he asked dryly.

"I'll have you know I am a very patient person, but you cannot just drop this kind of bombshell on someone and expect them to remain perfectly calm. It isn't rational," I stated indignantly.

He just raised an eyebrow at my terminology and continued with his story. "My father hails from Mirkwood and is part of the King's royal guard, which is how he met my mother. He had escorted one of King Thranduil's ambassadors here and saw my mother from across the courtyard; it was love at first sight. They married and moved back to Mirkwood, which is where I was raised and have been living until just a few years ago when I came here to further my training in the healing arts."

He paused, turning to look me in the eyes again, a pained expression on his face. "I grew up with her, you see, knew her all my life. We were -and are I suppose- the best of friends. It was not until after I left that I realized how much a part of my life she was, and how much I had truly come to love her. My heart knew what my mind was too afraid to even consider. But I did not have the courage to act on it and I ended up convincing myself that we were just meant to be friends."

He looked down, and emitted a self-deprecating chuckle. "So you see, despite what Glorfindel thinks _(and here he sighed) _I am not desperately in love with you. It's just with you…with you I am reminded of her and the pain of her absence is a little more bearable. I know it's selfish, but it's the truth."

I could tell he was uncomfortable, but I was honestly just relieved. Relieved that he didn't actually love me because I didn't think I could handle that right now. And I also pitied him. Love bites, as they say.

"Perhaps," I said, "but I am glad you told me. I'm sorry and I know that doesn't mean all that much but I am beginning to see how much it hurts to be separated from those you love. You have been very kind to me and if you ever just need to vent I am always here."

"Vent?" he questioned.

"Talk," I explained. I always forgot about their lack of knowledge concerning modern slang.

He smiled then. "Thank you. I had hoped we could become friends. It seemed like you need one, especially seeing as Almira is not as caring as she would like people to believe."

"Is that was she was ranting about?" I asked.

He took my arm and we continued walking. "Yes, she went on and on about herself. I was tempted to throw myself from the cliff into the valley below."

"You and everybody else."

"True. Although I think none were more tempted than Glorfindel. And now you've sentenced him to have dinner with her. The poor elf just cannot seem to escape her."

"It's only the beginning," I said darkly.

"That sounds horridly ominous," a voice up ahead and to my right stated. I jumped and saw that the owner of the voice had just come to stand inside the doorway that Faelon was presently leading me to.

"What sounds horridly ominous?" spoke a second voice, and a moment later a body came into view.

"My lords, allow me to introduce the Lady Kate," Faelon said, inclining his head to them in respect.

The ellon who had been leaning against the door, stepped forward and bowed his head over my hand before saying, "Lord Erestor at your service, milady."

"And I, milady, am Lindir." He bowed and lightly brushed his lips over my hand, shooting Erestor a smug look, to which the Chief Advisor just quirked an eyebrow.

I curtseyed in response, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Really it's just Kate. I am not of noble birth and do not carry a title and have no desire to."

"That's the second time you have said that," Glorfindel stated, "why are you so opposed to carrying a title?"

"How do you do that? All you elves can just appear out of thin air! Is this something they teach you when you're young to freak out mortals?" I said, granted a little irately. It's just I was having a hard time adjusting to how silently elves moved, myself included.

"You did not answer the question," Glorfindel responded.

"And you didn't answer mine," I shot back.

"And you are not a mortal," Faelon pointed out.

"**She's not**?" both Lindir and Erestor chorused.

I pulled my hair away from my ear, exposing the pointed tip. "I used to be," I said quietly.

"This is also true of her…companion-the Lady Almira." As Faelon said this, Glorfindel shuddered, an action that did not go unnoticed.

"This should be an interesting story," said Lindir

"Yes, I would like to hear more about this elleth who has unnerved our steadfast, twice-born Balrog slayer," chimed in Erestor, shooting his longtime friend a smile.

Glorfindel shot Erestor a dirty look. "It is up to Kate if she is willing to speak on it and answer your questions."

I sighed, "I might as well. It will give me something to focus on while they are examining my shoulder."

"Wonderful!" Lindir said a little too brightly for my liking. Faelon guided me into the room after them, followed by Glorfindel who asked "What are the two of you doing here?"

"I had sliced my finger open while practicing a particularly difficult passage of a song on my lyre. I had come here to procure a bandage, which is where Lord Erestor found me to ask a question about a particular matter in one of the ancient lays."

"We were on our way out and heard your discussion. As you are well aware, curiosity got the better of us," filled in Erestor, as we continued walking.

The first room was a sort of waiting area, but was completely empty, unsurprisingly seeing as this was a community of elves. We continued into the second room and my nose was assailed with the pungent scent of herbs. I had figured with the lack of modern technology that herbalism would be the medicinal practice utilized here. I was fine with this seeing as I believed in the healing power of plants. I was also kind of a hippie.

Faelon guided me to one of six beds in the room. The room itself had lofty ceilings, and the doors to the garden were thrown open, creating a breezy, open feeling so typical of Rivendell. As for the garden, I assumed it was for the relaxation and rehabilitation of patients. What I could see of it was absolutely beautiful (Go figure).

As I sat down, a healer by the name of Galdirnon came over to examine my shoulder, giving me a small nod and kindly smile, which is when Lindir asked me the first of what I assumed to be many questions, "So how did you gain your immortality?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You do not know?" Erestor asked, a look of incredulity on his face.

"I am not from this world." At that declaration, the hands on my shoulder stopped.

"Not from this world?" asked Lindir, adopting the same look of incredulity as Erestor.

"Is it not rather obvious given the clothes she is wearing?" asked Glorfindel dryly. And it was true. I was still wearing the clothes I had on from my world.

"What _are_ you wearing?" asked Faelon, looking at my clothing curiously.

"My clothing is pretty standard for people my age and in my country in general. I am wearing a t-shirt, sweatshirt, jeans, and flats," I explained. It was actually one of my favorite outfits. I was wearing jeans, a light blue shirt, my navy, double-zippered sweatshirt, and my brown ballet flats.

"These are strange materials," Erestor said coming forward to rub the sleeve of my sweatshirt between two fingers.

"The pants are denim, the shirt and sweatshirt are cotton, and the shoes are leather," I explained further.

He just shrugged, as Lindir chimed in, "I could not care less what her clothes are made out of, what I want to know is how she came to be wearing them _in this world_."

With this declaration the focus was once again on me. I had the feeling that I was very quickly going to get tired of telling my story. I took a deep breath and began, "I was just leaving my home to go to a party for my friend when I stopped to look up at the sky." I got up and walked to lean against the doorframe of the entrance into the garden so I was still partially facing them. "I don't know why or how, but I wished to just escape and I got my wish." I laughed bitterly. "Life had been pretty hectic what with my graduating high school and my impending move to California to attend college. I just needed a little respite. Why that respite coincided with a one-way ticket to Middle Earth I may never know, but I hope that I find out, that and a way back."

"Do you know how you were transported here?" asked Erestor, focusing on the base facts and what he understood.

"Unfortunately I have no idea. After I made my wish, I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up here next to her royal highness."

"So you had never met your companion before?" asked Lindir, as Galdirnon motioned me back to sit on the bed.

I complied and answered, "Nope, and I am beginning to wish I never had."

"Who isn't?" asked Glorfindel rather bitterly and shuddered as per usual when discussing this particular topic.

"I cannot help but have a certain amount of respect for the elleth who can strike so much fear into the heart of our stalwart Captain of the Guard," said Erestor with a mischievous grin.

"You speak of that which you do not know," I said, trying in vain to repress my own shudder of disgust.

"It is one of those things you have to see to believe," Glorfindel said. "But don't take our word for it. Judge for yourself, you shall meet her soon enough."

"Truly, Lady Kate is right. There are no words," Faelon stated, shaking his head slightly.

"It's Kate, just Kate," I said becoming frustrated.

"You cannot avoid answering now-why this aversion to bearing a title?" Glorfindel asked a triumphant smirk on his face.

I took a deep breath and stared off into space for a moment before beginning. "First off, it's dishonest. I am not a noble plain and simple. Second, I don't believe in such titles. My country is a democracy, meaning it is ruled by the people for the people to put it as plainly as possible. To me, such titles create a distorted concept of worth. Nobility should be based on the character of an individual, not their rank or status. I have a hard time wanting to align myself with a system in which people are entitled to great wealth or an elevated status without putting in any effort. Nor do I believe a monarchy is the correct type of rule, which is the prevalent government in this world. It is too easily corruptible. And why should someone get to rule just because they were born into the right family? They could be a horrible and inept person, completely unfit to rule, yet they are entitled to the kingdom and in control of their citizens' lives. Not cool."

A stunned silence met the end of my tirade. Glorfindel was the first to speak and asked, "So this democracy works?"

"It has been in place for over 200 years, which to elves is not a very long time but for humans that's quite impressive. Especially since every person to govern the country is elected by the people which provides for a peaceful transition of power."

"Impressive," said Faelon, "seeing as most problems with monarchies do occur in human realms, due to their nature. They seek power and despite their best intentions, eventually succumb to greed and want."

"True. However, I have a hard time believing that humans could uphold this system. As we said it is in their nature to seek power. How could this system work?" responded Erestor.

I bristled. "Just because we are human does not make us completely inept. There is more than one branch of government, and each has specific powers. We also have a system of checks and balances to prevent one branch from gaining too much control. It's a very complicated system."

"Calm down," responded Galdirnon, speaking for the first time, "there is no need to get upset. It is not good for your injury. They meant no offense; it is just such a unique and unheard of concept." Up to now he had been grinding something with a mortar and pestle, but had stopped to place a calming hand on my shoulder. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"You said 'we.' Why? Do you still think of yourself as human?" asked Lindir.

But it was Glorfindel that answered, "Of course she does. She has known nothing else. All her life she has been a human, and more importantly mortal. It is not something that you should expect to be an easy transition."

I flashed him a grateful smile before continuing, "Besides in my world elves don't exist. So transforming into a fictional species is even more of a challenge." At their startled gasps, I launched into the same explanation I had given Glorfindel, his elves, and Lord Elrond about J.R.R. Tolkien and his trilogy.

After I finished, there was the customary silence from the recently informed parties. However, before they could ask any questions, the dinner bell rang. Frankly I was a little relieved. I could not say the same for Glorfindel who looked almost sick with dread.

"I suppose I should go retrieve Almira," he all but groaned.

"Yes, you should," said Faelon who looked like he was enjoying Glorfindel's discomfiture a little too much. Turning to me he bowed, extended his arm dramatically, and said, "Shall we be off _Lady_ Kate?"

"You are going to call me that just to annoy me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied far too cheerfully. "Now, let us away to dinner before it is all gone." We turned to go, Glorfindel marching off quickly to fetch Almira. I guess he figured the sooner this began, the sooner it would end.

However, we were stopped by Galdirnon. "Not so quickly. Your shoulder is healing quite well and should be safe to use in another six days. But, I would like you to take this draught I have made to help with the pain and tenderness and to ensure you get all the ingredients necessary to promote good health."

"Six days!" I cried in surprise. "An injury like this should take several weeks at the least to heal."

He shook his head and replied, "Remember, you are an elf now. Our healing rate is greatly accelerated. It takes about a third the time for our wounds to heal in comparison with a mortal. The wound was set well, thanks to Faelon, and seeing as you did not put any further strain on it, has been healing quite nicely."

"Amazing," was the only thing I could think of to respond. This would come in so handy. Not that I was planning on getting any further injuries, but it was nice to have that kind of security.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence; mostly because I was too busy staring at the general splendor that is Rivendell to carry on a conversation. When we reached the dining hall, I became a little nervous. There were a lot of people, all of whom had quieted and had begun staring at Faelon and me as we entered.

"Relax," he whispered as he led me over to the main table where Lord Elrond was sitting. He directed me to the only seat left open. I shot a confused glance at Faelon. "I will be sitting with my friends over at another table," he told me gently. Then with a quick glance at Glorfindel, who was seated directly across from Almira, said in an impish voice, "And I consider myself very fortunate for that fact." I smiled as he pulled out my chair, then departed with a slight bow after I sat.

I was staring into my plate, trying to keep calm, and therefore missed the curious stares directed at Faelon and myself. I looked up and noticed I was seated to Glorfindel's right; something I don't think went unnoticed by the other occupants of the table. Whereas, Almira was sitting across from Glorfindel, but she did not seem particularly putout because seated next to her was an absolutely drop dead gorgeous blue-eyed, blonde-haired ellon who happened to be wearing a circlet. "Oh for the love of god," I muttered under my breath, but not quietly enough that Glorfindel did not catch it.

"Is something amiss?" he queried, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I had a sneaking suspicion he already knew what I was referring to, seeing as Almira was unabashedly staring at the Prince of Mirkwood who was desperately avoiding her gaze; but I decided to humor him anyway. "I am just now realizing why you seem so happy with our seating arrangement," I replied, continuing in a whisper so as not to alert the whole table to our discussion.

"Ah, yes," he began with a delighted grin, "I almost feel bad for his highness, almost."

"For someone so recently freed from her wannabe highness' clutches, I'm surprised at your lack of compassion. Why such blatant disregard?"

"Because on several occasions during their childhood, he and the twins pulled a series of pranks that I was none too pleased with." At that he shot Legolas a smug look, which said prince returned with a glare.

"Fair enough. Karma's a bitch as they say."

"Karma?"

"The word means action or activity and its subsequent results. Therefore, a bad choice can have negative consequences. Think of it as what goes around comes around."

"Interesting. Bitch?"

"Uh…"

Sensing my hesitation, he filled in dryly, "I take it that word is not complimentary?"

"Bingo."

"Bingo?"

"Oh for the love of God… will it never end?"

At this point Legolas, needing something to focus on, joined in our conversation ever so conveniently putting an end to Glorfindel's questioning. "So Lady…?"

"Kate," Glorfindel responded.

"Lady Kate," he continued with a small smile, only to be interrupted by Almira saying in a lofty voice, "She is not a Lady. Isn't that right, Kate?" Awkward silence ensued, but I just smiled stiffly and replied, "That is correct. I am simply Kate."

"Well then, simply Kate," Legolas tried again valiantly, "how did you injure your shoulder?"

I shot a look at Glorfindel. "Do you mind if I answer this one?"

He just grinned and gestured me on with his hand. I turned back to Legolas, whose grin had grown a bit, and said, "I tackled an Orc and upon landing dislocated my shoulder."

"I should not have agreed because you never tell it correctly," Glorfindel interjected. "The Orc was sneaking up behind Faelon and had she not tackled him, he probably would not be alive today."

"No," I began to protest, "Someone else would have-"

"But they did not. You did, and that is most commendable, especially since your hands were bound. Not to mention the fact that you were our prisoner. Not many people would risk their lives for someone holding them captive," Glorfindel stated magnanimously.

"He is right," Legolas said softly.

Almira no longer able to stand the fact that not everyone's attention was focused on her, her voice sugary sweet and full of false concern asked, "How did the examination go this afternoon?"

"It went well. My shoulder should be completely healed within the next week," I answered shortly.

"Well, that is certainly good news!" a small but exuberant voice said from the vicinity of my right elbow. I looked down to see a hobbit smiling up at me.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service and that of your family, _milady_," he said along with a conspiratorial wink and a courteous bow.

Despite the fact that he used a formal title, I could not be annoyed with him. I stood from my seat and offered my hand so he could shake it saying, "Kate Rogers at yours." Instead of shaking it he turned my hand and made as if to kiss it. I felt my smile widen. "Such a gentleman," I said laughingly. As I turned to sit down Glorfindel rose, pulling my chair out for me. "Thank you," I said feeling a little awkward.

"Of course," he replied.

"So," Bilbo began conversationally, "you are the woman from another world, correct?"

I cleared my throat; uncomfortable with the fact that everyone at the table (except for those who already knew) was staring at me. "I am," I answered slowly.

"My, my! Do you have any idea how you came to be here?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"I haven't the foggiest notion," I replied.

"How peculiar! But what an adventure! I must say you are handling it well. To be quite honest, I was a great deal less composed on my first adventure."

"And you only left the Shire!" cut in a deep, booming voice, one chair down from Legolas. "Milady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Glóin, son of Gróin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said warmly all the while chanting in my head 'Don't laugh, don't laugh.' I ignored the looks some of the elves were shooting at Glóin and me, his highness included. Obviously relations with the dwarves were still quite frosty, which would explain the careful seating.

"I must say I would like to hear more about your world, but it is probably best to delay that conversation until tomorrow. I am quite inquisitive you see, and will probably have several questions," Bilbo said.

"To say the least," whispered Glorfindel, who had probably been subjected to such a conversation from the lively, old hobbit.

"Of course," I replied to Bilbo smoothly, repressing a chuckle. "Perhaps we could meet after the noon meal?"

"Most excellent. It is best to converse on a full stomach."

As if on cue, servants appeared carrying food to be placed on the table. It smelled absolutely divine. I felt my mouth begin to water. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been; granted we had food when traveling, but not like this.

"I'm so excited," I said to Glorfindel. I'm not going to lie. I love food, especially delicious food.

"I can tell," he said dryly. "But please, try not to drool."

"Hardy har har. You're so funny," I muttered sarcastically.

"Actually I was being completely serious. Almira is practically drooling all over his highness. I would hate to have to watch you do it too." I had been completely focused on the food before me and as I was about to take my first bite, I looked over at Almira and Legolas. I had to quickly cough to try and cover my laugh. I failed. Almira was blathering on and on about herself, leaning over provocatively with her hand on his arm (effectively keeping him in his seat). Poor Legolas looked absolutely desperate to get away. He was as far to the left in his chair as he could get, practically leaning on the man next to him in his attempt to get away from her. Hearing my laugh, his gaze connected with mine. I half-shrugged and shot him a sympathetic smile, trying to convey my helplessness at resisting the hilarity of the situation. At first, he didn't seem too amused, but then I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, which was followed by a self-deprecating chuckle and then a full-blown laugh, which caused me to laugh even harder.

Of course, when Legolas started laughing Almira had not witnessed our exchange and was completely oblivious to the fact that she was the cause for our mirth. "My lord, I must protest. The horrible aspects of my past are **not** funny!" she declared indignantly.

Legolas, who was trying to rein in his laughter (and failing), had no idea how to answer seeing as he probably had not been paying attention. Feeling guilty for the whole situation, I jumped in. "You will have to forgive his highness; I must have made a rather comical face upon trying the food. I believe it was my reaction he was laughing at, not the horrid events of your story." By now the entire table was looking at us curiously, and I had to redouble my efforts to keep from laughing again. Having gained control of his laughter, Legolas affirmed this saying, "Pray forgive me, Lady Almira. I would never laugh at the painful events of your past. I was solely laughing at Kate's reaction. She speaks the truth."

"Not likely," I heard Glorfindel mutter, which earned him a kick under the table from both Legolas and I.

"That hurt," he whispered into my ear.

"Serves you right for making that comment," I responded evenly and just as quietly.

"She would have to be a complete idiot to believe such an excuse," he whispered back, as we both kept our attention on Almira waiting for her reaction.

"Of course I believe you!" she declared dramatically. "You are far too kind and compassionate to ever knowingly laugh at such a tragic story." Here she shot me a look full of disdain and continued, "It would _obviously_ have to be entirely Kate's fault."

"Unbelievable," Glorfindel whispered, though he did not sound particularly surprised. I could only nod my head in agreement, wondering for the second time why I of all people deserved such punishment.

As people turned their attention back to their meals and previous conversation, my gaze and that of Legolas connected once more. He mouthed a 'thank you' and I replied in kind with a 'you're welcome.' An awkward pause ensued, our gaze still connected. However, the moment was broken when Almira once again planted her hand on his arm demanding his attention.

I decided I could not watch another round and retain my appetite, so I turned to Bilbo and asked, "What's the Shire like?"

Needless to say the rest of the meal passed in easy conversation about life in the Shire. I think Bilbo sensed the need to preserve our appetites so as not to waste such good food, just as much as everyone else had.

By the end of our meal (which involved several courses of all varieties of meat, vegetables, and fruits-all excellent, of course) it was fully dark outside. At this point Lord Elrond rose and proclaimed, "Now that our meal has ended, all those that wish to may adjourn to the Hall of Fire to enjoy the entertainment to be found there." He then offered his arm to the most beautiful elleth I had ever seen: his daughter, Arwen, the Evenstar.

Almira was glaring at her, obviously green with envy. And in all honesty, who wouldn't be? I mean, she was perfection in elleth form. Though I wasn't hugely bothered by it, why should I be? It's not like she's competition, she's got Aragorn-the lucky man. They proceeded to lead the way to the Hall of Fire as everyone else rose and made to follow.

"Seeing as you are new to Imladris, I insist that you visit the Hall of Fire," a familiar voice said very quietly into my ear.

I jumped and turned to see Faelon standing behind me. "Sneaky elves," I muttered, causing him to grin. "I was planning on visiting anyway."

"Wonderful! Allow me to escort you?"

I inclined my head and we set off with everyone else. Upon reaching the Hall of Fire, Faelon led me to one side of the room where Nordithen, Tirithedain, Bellon and an unfamiliar elleth were gathered.

Catching sight of us, Nordithen bowed and said jovially, "Faelon, Kate, good to see you!"

Tirithedain, who had been standing with his back to us turned and said, "Hello! I was hoping to see you again Kate. Faelon," he just nodded to him, like good friends usually do.

Bellon stepped forward then with the unfamiliar elleth. "Kate, I would like you to meet Maerwen, my betrothed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said while curtseying.

"Thank you. I feel the same. Bellon had told me about you while traveling and I have wanted to meet you ever since," I replied while returning her curtsey.

"Then our situations are very similar for Bellon was telling me your tale before dinner and I had hoped to meet you afterwards. For saving Faelon's life you deserve praise, but perhaps-and I think the gentlemen would agree with me here-you deserve a medal for enduring your companion's company," she said with a sly smile.

"What of us?" protested Tirithedain. "We had to travel with her as well!"

"Yes, but Almira treated Kate quite a deal differently as you well know," Bellon stated supporting his fiancée's claim.

"I think if anyone is to be given a medal it should be either Glorfindel or Legolas," I stated, shooting a look at his highness who had unfortunately not managed to escape Almira's clutches. Literally, she was still hanging onto him.

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Glorfindel coming to stand beside me, nodding to the other occupants of the circle, except for Maerwen, to whom he sketched a short bow.

"Come now, his highness looks like he is at least mildly interested," said Nordithen.

"If by 'mildly interested' you mean desperate to get away," I added dryly.

"I would have to agree with Kate," said Erestor, coming to join our circle as well.

"I do not recall ever seeing Legolas look this miserable and I have known him since his birth," stated Glorfindel speculatively and with a touch of humor.

"Perhaps we should rescue him?" suggested Bellon.

"No! I am enjoying this far too much," said Glorfindel quickly.

"**You would**," Nordithen and I said in unison, before sharing a smile and short laugh.

"I think we should do it," I said after a moment. "Didn't you want to be rescued, Glorfindel?"

"Fine," he sighed, "ruin all my fun."

"Now, we are going to need a plan," Tirithedain said.

"This plan will have to be applicable to anything that's male and moves you realize," I added.

"I have a feeling this is probably going to involve personal sacrifice and not a small amount of lying," stated Faelon dryly.

"What else? However we should wait for the twins' arrival and leave the planning to them," said Erestor shooting Glorfindel a sympathetic glance. "They are quite experienced in the area of dastardly plans."

"I comfort myself with the knowledge that this plan is for the greater good and will not be committed against some poor, unsuspecting and undeserving citizen of Rivendell," Glorfindel admitted.

While we were talking lively music had been playing in the background but now seeing as everyone had made their way into the hall that wanted to, the singing would begin. Our group moved to sit in an area a little to the left of the stage. Instead of chairs we were seated around a small table with pillows (like you do in an Indian restaurant) though there were chairs for those that wanted them. I had no idea how much time passed. I was spellbound by the music and could not resist being pulled into the tales being told. I was barely aware of my surroundings; I was so focused on the beautiful singing I was listening to. That is, until Almira got up to sing.

"Oh no," I groaned, dropping my head to my hands.

"This should be interesting," I heard Maerwen mutter.

"I wish we did not have to find out," Legolas said coming to sit with us (this being his chance to escape Almira, for the moment).

"I wish to dedicate this song to Prince Legolas because he is so kind and handsome and friendly and attractive and nice and striking and compassionate and pretty and charming," Almira said in an annoyingly cute and perky voice that just made you want to smack her.

"I believe she left out caring," Nordithen said sarcastically.

"And studly," I added, picking my head up. By now Legolas had covered his face with his hands. "This is beyond embarrassing," he groaned.

"Humiliating, really," said Glorfindel, far too cheerfully based on the situation.

"This song is entitled 'I Want to Love You Forever.' It's a special song from my world," Almira stated, winking in Legolas' direction, before launching into her song. However, she was singing in English so Legolas was spared further humiliation that would have accompanied comprehension of the words. Everyone else was just confused, though, admittedly her voice was not unpleasant.

I -of course- began cackling maniacally. I did not even attempt to try and stop it. I did, however, try and stifle it. It was no use. I mean, this was just so priceless and classically Mary Sue. Not to mention everyone else at the table was in various states of hysteria (due to her speech and Legolas' discomfiture), ranging from the most extreme being Nordithen and Tirithedain who were practically crying and Glorfindel who had his lips firmly pressed together to repress his laughter. Legolas at this point had his arms crossed and was shooting us all death glares; that is, until he noticed who was striding towards us.

"It appears we need a makeshift plan and quick," said Erestor quietly. Everyone except Legolas began smiling knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" hissed Legolas.

"You'll see," replied Tirithedain in a singsong voice.

Before Legolas could reply, Almira had reached us. "So, what did you think?" she asked, while gazing adoringly at Legolas.

"It was great," he said, forcing a smile.

Conversely, I was forced to hide my smile behind my hand. "Why, Lady Kate was that a yawn?" asked Nordithen, his voice full of false concern.

"No-" I began but quickly changed what I was saying at the glare he was giving me. "I mean, yes. Yes, it was."

"You have had a trying day. You should probably seek your rest, seeing as you are still injured," Faelon said.

"Good idea!" Nordithen interrupted, "However, Lady Kate is quite new to Imladris. She would have a hard time finding her way back. _Someone_ will have to escort her." And here he shot Legolas a look.

"Yes, but who else has a room in that part of the house and would be familiar enough with the area to escort her?"

Legolas catching on suddenly offered, "I happen to be staying in that same area and have been here many times. In fact, I believe my room is quite close. It would be no trouble at all to escort you, milady."

"Thank you. How kind of you to offer," I said trying my best to sound sincere.

"Shall we?" Taking his arm, we turned and quickly left the hall, leaving a flabbergasted Almira behind. Once outside, he started laughing and I quickly followed.

After it subsided he said, "Thank you for rescuing me. I do not know how much more of her presence I could have taken and still retained my sanity."

"Don't worry about it. I've had to spend two entire days with her. I know the feeling."

He shuddered. "A fate worse than death it would seem."

"Close."

He just smiled and we continued walking in silence for a few moments.

"I take it you will be attending the Council?" he said lightly, not revealing his reasons for asking such a question.

"Yes and unfortunately so will Almira."

"You cannot be serious." His face was the picture of absolute dread. "Lord Elrond should know better."

"I suppose. But who can say what he might have seen? Why do you ask by the way?" I was curious as to his reasons for bringing up a supposedly secret council with a girl from another world.

"Because there is much mystery surrounding you and I have a feeling many questions will be answered while there." With that he stopped, bowed, and kissed my hand before entering his room which was directly across the hall from mine, interestingly enough.

"Bloody elves and their inquisitiveness," I grumbled, entering my room.

I made my way to the bedroom and proceeded to get ready to sleep. But before I crawled into bed, I decided to go out on the balcony and see Rivendell at night. I wasn't disappointed. It was gorgeous; the kind of night that was meant to be shared. I couldn't help the sudden wave of loneliness that crashed down on me. I didn't want to do this alone. My family had always been there and I was just beginning to realize how much I had depended on them. But I knew that no matter how hard I wished for it, my parents weren't going to appear and make it all better. Tears started coursing down my cheeks, and I could not keep myself from weeping. I sank to the cold, stone floor, sobs wracking my entire body. I hated crying, yet knew that I needed to cry; to grieve for all that I had lost. How long I continued I don't know. But by the time I drifted into sleep the sky was beginning to lighten.


	7. Have I told you lately?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings or anything related to it. Nor do I own C.S. Lewis' Narnia series or anything pertaining to it. And I definitely don't own Jessica Simpson's song. Whew, long list this time.

**Chapter 7- Have I told you lately? **

I was startled awake by a shake and a rather loud, "Kate!"

"What? What is it?" Completely disoriented I tried to sit up and was prevented from doing so easily by a sharp stab of pain in my shoulder. "Ouch," I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Why are you on the floor?" Glorfindel inquired gently, helping me to sit up.

"Why are you in my room?" I snapped irritably, trying to avoid answering the question.

Glorfindel shot me a withering look, causing me to lower my gaze to the floor. But he continued in the same gentle voice, lifting my chin with two fingers, "I am here because you did not come to the morning meal, which aroused my suspicions since Elwen was supposed to fetch you. When I questioned her about it she said that she had tried knocking and received no answer. When she entered your room she did not see you, I can only assume it was because you were on the floor. Upon hearing of your supposed disappearance I was slightly concerned. However, I figured you might just have needed some time to yourself. But when the noon meal came and went, and still there was no sign of you, I became quite worried and decided to search for you which brought me to your room." He dropped his hand from my chin.

"Oh," I said in a small voice, feeling like a complete jerk.

"I have answered your question will you not do the same for me?" he pleaded quietly.

I nodded. "Last night, when I returned to my room I readied myself for bed and decided to take in Rivendell at night from my balcony. It was just so beautiful and I wanted to share it with someone…but-" I broke off for a moment as I felt my throat tighten up and my eyes fill with tears. I looked away, out of my open balcony doors and took a few deep breaths. I felt him take my hand and I was comforted. I sighed and continued, "But there was no one. I was all alone. And it was just too much." I turned to look him straight in the eye. "I don't want to do this alone, Glorfindel. And I'm scared that I won't survive without my family and friends." I saw his eyes widen at my quiet declaration. "I have lost everyone and everything I ever loved or valued. All my hopes and dreams, my plans for the future, none of it matters now. I'm not even human anymore," I said with a bitter laugh. "I'm still Kate, yes, but what does that mean? There are so many things that have been radically changed and so much I've lost in such a short amount of time that I just can't comprehend it. And I'm afraid that when it finally sinks in, it will be too much for me to bear. And last night was just the beginning. If I succumb to this, if it consumes me…I just, I just don't know." My voice broke and I turned my face away quickly again. I was embarrassed; I had a hard time being so candid. But at the same time I knew I needed this, this chance to voice my fears and seek reassurance.

And I think Glorfindel sensed this because he took my face in his hands and gently angled my face towards his, brushing away a few of my errant tears with his thumbs. Upon meeting his gaze I was surprised to see a slight sheen of moisture there. "When I was reborn I felt exactly as you do now. I felt lost and out of touch. So much had changed in the years after my death. Having to live with the memories of my last moments and the knowledge that most of my family and friends had died, that my beloved city had been destroyed was pure torture. I know all too well the suffocating feeling of loneliness. And for a long time I suffered in silence because I was too afraid too open up and confide in someone. They all saw me as some sort of hero, so brave and strong, and I was afraid to disappoint them. So I did as you are doing now: I kept up a brave front for the rest of the world, but on the inside I was absolutely terrified. How was I expected to live in a place so different from what I had lost? It was an honor for me to be reborn, but I could not see it that way. Why should I want to live in a world without my family or friends? I was bitter and resentful, and soon tired of the double-life I was forcing myself to lead. I began to fade." This time my eyes widened. He smiled slightly at this and continued, "It was at this point that Elrond came to me. He pointed out that he and the members of his house were concerned about me. They could sense my unhappiness, but had been reluctant to interfere thinking I would come to terms with it on my own, but now that my life was in jeopardy the need for intervention was dire." He paused for a moment, no doubt recalling the scene in his mind, and then continued dryly, "Needless to say that upon learning my emotions were so obvious and my efforts at concealing them had failed me, I was frustrated and forced to admit I needed help. I laid bare all my deepest emotion and fears that day and it was as if a great weight had been lifted. Later I realized that though I may never completely get over what happened I could accept it and learn to live with it. I have and my life is much better for it. I know it will be hard to try and do this, and it took me many months to accomplish, but you can do it. The pain will always be there, but it does not have to consume you. I make you this promise- that I will always be here to listen should you need. I have come to care for you greatly as a friend, and I am even starting to think of you as if you were my younger sister. Therefore you must understand I could not bear to lose you, especially if it is within my power to prevent it." Then with an impish grin he added, "Besides who would protect me from Almira?"

I laughed lightly. "I would not call what I've done to you protection where Almira is concerned." After a moment, I grew serious again. "Thank you," I whispered sincerely, not trusting my voice. He just nodded, then rose and helped me to my feet.

"I say it is time for you to change and get something to eat." Right then my stomach grumbled, causing both of us to laugh. "I see your stomach agrees with me. I will wait outside until you are ready."

I remained standing there until the click of the door shook me into action and I proceeded to wash and change quickly.

When I stepped outside, I saw him conversing with Legolas, who upon seeing me, bowed and said, "I am glad to see you are well. We were all quite worried about you."

"Your concern is greatly appreciated, though I feel horrid for making everyone worry." When had my speech started becoming so formal?

"Don't," was Glorfindel's answer and Legolas just nodded in agreement. "Now I was thinking that you should probably get some more suitable clothes before the council."

"What? Earth clothes not good enough for you elves?" I teased. "Or perhaps they are too good?"

"You speak of that which you do not know," Glorfindel replied, ruffling my hair.

"Although the same could be said of you Glorfindel, as I am fairly sure you have never worn clothes from Kate's world," Legolas supplied.

"His highness has a point," I said not glaring in Glorfindel's direction long enough to smile at Legolas.

"Please, just Legolas. I am not too fond of titles."

"Then you and Kate have something in common," Glorfindel interjected while rolling his eyes.

"You know, keep rolling your eyes and they might get stuck that way," I said with mock seriousness.

"Really?" Glorfindel asked concern etched on his face, his hand unconsciously moving to rest near his eyes.

I couldn't keep a straight face. I burst into laughter.

"Kate? Kate, this is not funny. I do not want my eyes to stay like that forever." He had his arms crossed and looked mildly alarmed. Legolas also looked a tad worried.

"Glorfindel," I gasped in some air and tried to continue, "They won't…they won't get stuck that way. It is just something mothers in my world tell their children so they won't make faces."

"Not funny," he said, now looking completely affronted.

"Yes it was," I said while wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes. "Someday you will look back at this and laugh."

"Doubtful, very doubtful."

"Lies."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Are you denying it?"

"Are we ever going to leave this hallway?" Legolas cut in.

At once, Glorfindel's attitude changed. "Forgive me, Kate. I had forgotten you have not eaten."

"There is no need to be so concerned. It's not like I'm going to die." At the mention of death I heard Glorfindel's sharp intake of breath. "Sorry," I apologized quickly.

I saw Legolas looking at us strangely and open his mouth to say something, but before he got the chance, Glorfindel took my elbow and started walking. "Shall we be going?"

Legolas just raised an eyebrow and came to walk on my left.

"By the way, I made you an appointment to see the seamstresses today, so you can have at least one dress to wear to the council," Glorfindel stated.

"Bah. Jeans are so much more comfortable. Besides, shouldn't I be wearing clothes from my world to further my claim? I mean, if I'm dressed like an elf from this world are they really going to believe I'm not?" I countered.

"Nice try. But word of you and your companion has already spread throughout Imladris. Not to mention most of the people that will be at the council saw you in your Earth clothes at dinner the first night you were here."

"Besides your coloring would also convince them," added Legolas.

"I know not **all** elves have blond hair. My brown hair cannot be that odd," I argued.

"Yes, but brown eyes? Very few people have brown eyes, especially elves."

Seeing as I had nothing to say to that, I just started grumbling about Middle Earth's lack of diversity. Glorfindel and Legolas just chose to ignore me, with the former smiling indulgently.

We headed to the kitchens as no food was being served in the main hall since it was not a specific meal time. Once there we found we were not the only ones trying to take advantage of the cook's hospitality. We entered on a lively discussion taking place between four hobbits; which, ever so predictably, quieted the minute our presence was obvious.

"Ah! Lady Kate, how good to see you. I trust you are well?" Bilbo asked, eagerly waving me over to the seat next to him.

"I am now, thank you for inquiring. I am sorry to have missed our meeting," I apologized as I moved to take my seat. But before I could, Legolas had pulled it out for me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly while sitting. He nodded and sat himself next to me.

"You aren't used to it are you?" Bilbo asked speculatively, gesturing with his hand. "All the formality I mean."

"No I'm not. It's not really done in my world. It's considered outdated. Whether or not a man does something like that depends on him and how he was raised. It's nice but not something I necessarily expect, therefore I always forget about all the customs in place," I responded.

"That's odd," one of the hobbits stated.

"Pip!" another hobbit I was assuming was Merry exclaimed.

"What? It is," Pippin stated defensively.

Bilbo and the last hobbit, who I assumed was Sam (seeing as Frodo would not be well enough to be up yet) looked on with bemused expressions, though Sam's had a touch of the disapproving.

"Allow me to introduce my companions. The hobbit on my left is Samwise Gamgee (a short nod complete with blush); across from him is Peregrin Took-"

"Pippin for short," said hobbit interrupted, smiling widely.

"And next to him is Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry for short," Bilbo continued, unfazed by Pippin's remark. Merry also gave me a short nod and small smile.

"Good hobbits, this is the Lady Kate and his highness Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I trust you have already met Lord Glorfindel."

"Yes, though I must say it was not under the most pleasant of circumstances," Glorfindel added placing a plate of food in front of me. I whispered thanks and then dug in greedily.

"It is strange company I find myself surrounded by these days: a girl from a distant world, royalty, elves, and dwarves" Pippin said enthusiastically.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said between mouthfuls.

"As was I. We do not get many visitors in the realm of Mirkwood, traveling is far too dangerous-"

But whatever else he had been about to say was lost as Almira pushed her way into the conversation. "Then I am so glad you made it here safely! I do not know what I would have done had you been injured!" she cried dramatically.

"The answer is nothing, seeing as you: 1) would have been absolutely NOWHERE near where he was and 2) would never even have met the guy. I mean how upset could you be?" I said tersely. I saw everyone's eyes widen perceptibly at my answer. Almira stepped forward, a dangerous gleam in her eye and I straightened up in my chair, meeting her gaze head-on.

To keep something from happening, Legolas jumped in. "Your concern is greatly appreciated my Lady. I and my party were fortunate enough to have had an uneventful journey and arrived safely."

"Little did you know what you'd be walking into. I'm guessing you'd almost rather that you'd been captured by a man-eating spider," I muttered darkly, "Although there really is not that much of a difference between them; except, of course, for the number of legs and general appearance."

"Well, it's time for us to go, Kate," Glorfindel said quickly, emitting a nervous laugh. "You have that appointment to get to. We will see you all at dinner." That being said, he grabbed me and propelled me out of my seat and out the door leaving behind four very bewildered hobbits, and a very disappointed prince at being left with such a furious elleth.

After a few turns down various hallways, Glorfindel stopped and turned to face me. "What was that all about? Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "I'm just a little tired and I lost my patience with her."

"Would you prefer to rest? I can reschedule your appointment for tomorrow," he said, looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm not made of glass. If you are going to incessantly worry over me then I regret confiding in you," I snapped and instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry-" he began, recoiling from me.

I held up my hand, silencing him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. I've taken my frustration out on you and you don't deserve that. You have been so considerate and I feel wretched for snapping at you. Forgive me?" I said softly.

He nodded. "Of course," he said just as softly. He began walking again, an odd sort of tension settling between us.

We walked the rest of the way to the seamstresses in silence. They had been awaiting our arrival expectantly, because once there I was swept away and poked and prodded for the next hour. When I emerged from the dressing room, I didn't see Glorfindel anywhere. I decided to just wander around rather than stay in that room and be endlessly questioned on the fashions from my world, which is what had been happening to me for the past hour while being measured for my gowns.

I meandered around the hallways, until I reached a garden I had never seen before (which wasn't saying much seeing as I had only been inn Rivendell for a day and a half). I wandered into it slowly. It was so quiet and serene, I felt guilty; like I was trespassing on someone's private sanctuary; but not enough to keep me from going further. It was gorgeous. There were little waterfalls, and fishponds, beautiful weeping willows, luscious flowerbeds, and numerous pathways.

I elected upon one of these and began to explore. As I went deeper into the garden, I had the distinct feeling I was leaving the city proper behind. I was surrounded by lush vegetation which was sporadically broken up by small arbors and benches. Every now and then another path would veer off from mine, but I continued along the main one, anxiously anticipating what lay at the end.

And I was not disappointed, for what I found was a statue; nothing grandiose or spectacular, but expressive and slightly mysterious, befitting of a garden such as this. There were several benches on the perimeter of the space, so it could be viewed from all angles. It was in the form of an elleth, and she was amazing. It reminded me of the statues from the Chronicles of Narnia. They weren't really statues at all. A little magic and they would regain their humanity right in front of your eyes. I stood there feeling that I could do such a thing to this elleth if only I knew the right words or had such a power. She was tall and regal, dressed in flowing robes, hair blown back by an invisible wind. But it was her face, and the expression resting there, that had me captivated. Her facial features were stoic and trying for the appearance of calm, but her eyes betrayed her. In them there was such passion and longing, yet it was tempered by obvious anguish and fear.

I positioned myself on the bench directly in front of her. I sat there for hours, only aware of my growing sadness as I studied the statue's eyes.

"Making a habit of missing meals are we?"

The amused masculine voice startled me, and I stood quickly, whirling to face the intruder.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you. I thought you would hear my approach. I did not realize how deeply you were concentrating."

"It's alright your highness, no harm done."

"Simply Legolas," he said lightly.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about our mutual disregard of titles," I said with a small smile, but it quickly faded.

"What troubles you?" he said slowly coming to stand in front of me and looking deeply into my eyes. I took a step back focusing my eyes straight ahead (which, based on his height, happened to be the center of his chest) effectively inhibiting his probing gaze. "You fear you will fade," he stated his tone slightly alarmed at the thought.

I glanced at him sharply. Had he heard my conversation with Glorfindel that morning? However, even if he did he couldn't call me on it because then he would have to admit he had been eavesdropping. "No. It's nothing. I am fine," I said firmly, in an attempt to try to fool not only him, but myself as well.

He did not answer, his silence implying he knew I was lying. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked after a moment.

"I came here after my appointment with the seamstresses and have been here ever since."

"It is hard to leave this garden. There is something in the air here that draws you in, captivates you," he said lightly, his tone revealing nothing as I just gazed at him curiously. Then a quick change of subject, "Did you know that statue is of Lúthien?"

"I did not," I replied, his statement catching my interest, though his first comment remained in the back of my mind.

"Do you know her tale?"

I was not sure how much Legolas knew. Granted, he knew I was not from this world, but I didn't know if he had been told about my rather extensive knowledge concerning the history and future of Middle-Earth. "I know the basics, though I have never heard the full tale." True enough.

"Then perhaps while you stay here you shall. I would tell you, except I am ashamed to say I do not have the entire lay memorized and it is something you would want to here in its entirety."

"I see."

"Would you care to walk with me? I have a desire to relax in the garden a bit before retiring."

"I would, thank you."

We spent the next hour or so exchanging tales of our homeland, friends and family, childhood memories-the normal things people discuss when first getting to know one another. And this was how I spent the next two days before the council. Breakfast in the morning in the main hall with Glorfindel (who had been called away from the seamstresses by business), then until lunch I stayed with the seamstresses being fitted for a new wardrobe, a small lunch with Bilbo, then I had the afternoons to myself (which I generally spent in the library), dinner in the main hall with Glorfindel and everyone else, then my evening walk with Legolas until retiring (seeing as the Hall of Fire was not used every night). This changed the night before the council when Lord Elrond held another large dinner, this time his sons and Frodo were present, as well as Aragorn. It was an interesting dinner. Almira was slightly distracted by Aragorn (understandable, he is very attractive for a human), which did nothing to endear her to Arwen. However, Glorfindel and I found it fairly amusing how overjoyed Legolas was at his good fortune, only to have it crushed, when Almira, receiving the death glare to end all death glares from Arwen, promptly switched her attentions back to Legolas. It was priceless, as was her song choice and dedication. She chose another Jessica Simpson song, 'With You,' and poor Legolas' embarrassment last time paled in comparison to what he experienced then seeing as Almira had decided to sing in English.

This is why I arose with great trepidation to prepare for breakfast with Glorfindel on the day of the council, sure that it would not be as enjoyable as the previous night. The safety of my routine effectively destroyed (save for breakfast) seeing as most of the day would be spent listening to people discuss something I knew the beginning, middle and end to.

As I was staring at the dress on my bed in dismay, wondering how in the world I was going to get it on by myself, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called not moving from my position. So I was pleasantly surprised and greatly relieved when I heard Elwen's voice a moment later.

"I came by at the suggestion of Lord Glorfindel to help you dress."

"Wonderful," I said dryly. "Remind me to thank him later."

"I take it you are not looking forward to this?"

"It's a beautiful gown, don't get me wrong," I said while reverently running my hand over the fabric. "I'm just not used to clothing like this and it signifies another important change for me."

She nodded understanding and sympathy in her eyes. "Are you ready?"

I sighed, "As I'll ever be."

When I was completely dressed, and deemed presentable I had to admit the dress was quite comfortable, more so than I expected. It didn't hurt that it was also rather flattering, though it felt weird to be dressed in such a way. It was fairly medieval looking, with the cut away sleeves that were long and almost reached the floor, revealing long sleeves that extended past my wrist. It was lilac and had full skirts. Basically I felt like I was going to Prom in the thirteenth century. "I feel ridiculous," I muttered, anxious over what people would think.

"You look lovely," Elwen said smiling at my discomfort.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, I must go and prepare the Lady Almira." She sighed heavily. "That elleth is so demanding! I will be lucky if she is ready by the time of the council."

"You have my sympathies, and my gratitude. Thank you for helping me this morn."

"You are welcome." She turned to leave, and then quickly turned back. "I almost forgot! Lord Glorfindel asked for you to meet him at his study."

"Oh, right. Thanks and good luck with her ladyship."

"I'm going to need it." Laughing I parted ways with Elwen and made for Glorfindel's study. Upon arriving knocked, and received a muffled "Enter." However, on opening the door I did not see him. "Glorfindel?"

A moment later he appeared out from under his desk saying, "Sorry, I dropped a paper." Then a small, "Whoa," when he really looked at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling awkward for the third or fourth time since arriving in Imladris.

"You just look so different dressed like an elf," he said still seeming a little stunned.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," I said sitting down in a chair opposite his, feeling slightly relieved.

"You should." But before anything else was said, the door was quickly opened and Legolas and the twins appeared quickly shutting the door.

"Good morning," they said in unison, as if their entrance were the most normal thing in the world. They nodded first at me, then Glorfindel, and then quickly back at me in a classic example of a comical double-take.

"Who is this?" said one of the twins impishly, raising an eyebrow and looking expectantly at Glorfindel.

"You don't sound particularly enthused about said morning," he replied wryly, shuffling through papers on his desk, avoiding their question and giving me a wink.

"It's hard to be enthused about anything when you are trying to escape from a certain lady we all know but don't really love," Legolas said dispiritedly while flopping down into one of the many chairs in the room.

"I take it they have met Almira then?" Glorfindel asked needlessly.

"So then this must be the Lady Kate," said the other twin, coming over and retrieving my hand and bowing over it. "I am the Lord Elrohir."

"And I am the Lord Elladan," said other twin proclaimed, taking my hand from his twin and lightly brushing his lips over my hand with a glance at Glorfindel, who smiled blandly in response.

"I am inclined to agree with Legolas," I said, laughing lightly at the twins antics.

"You aren't enthused either?" asked Elladan (and the only way I could tell them apart is that they were wearing non-matching tunics).

"I'm afraid I'm not. Not really. I have a horrid feeling that Almira is going to either spend the entire council drooling all over Legolas or participating in ways she shouldn't. Either way results in nausea or annoyance for me."

"It could be worse. You could be Legolas," Elrohir said.

"You are enjoying this way too much," his highness said a tad bitterly.

"True. Do you have more paperwork to finish or can we go to breakfast?" All of us turned our gaze upon Glorfindel expectantly at Elrohir's question.

"I am done. I hate guard reports. They are dull and obnoxiously tedious," he stated while rising and offering me his arm to escort me out of his office and towards the main hall.

"But necessary," I amended.

"Perhaps," he reluctantly agreed.

We entered the main hall and proceeded to the table arrayed with food (it was served buffet style in the morning and afternoon due to people's varying schedules) and filled our plates. Glorfindel spotted Erestor sitting at one of the tables, and we made to join him.

"Good morning," he greeted us cheerily.

"Good?" Legolas questioned, staring at his food moodily.

"How can your morning already not be good?" he asked.

"Well, the reason has red hair and green eyes-"

"Say no more. I heard her speech this morning."

"Speech?" I asked confused, pausing in my meal as did Glorfindel, though the twins kept eating despite the smiles growing on their faces.

Legolas groaned and buried his head in his hands, while Erestor smiled and explained, "Being the gentleman that he is, Legolas offered to escort Almira to breakfast. She then proceeded to express her gratitude to him."

"And anyone within one mile," Elladan added. "She's quite loud."

"Wait. If you were supposed to escort her to breakfast, how did you end up in my office?" Glorfindel asked looking curiously at Legolas.

"Erestor told us of the need for rescue plans last night when we were discussing the goings on in Imladris. We simply implemented one this morning," Elrohir explained, another impish grin present on his face which I was coming to recognize as one of their trademark smiles.

At that moment, we were joined by Nordithen, Tirithedain, and an elf that looked familiar but I couldn't quite place. "Mind if we join you?" Tirithedain inquired cheerfully; several "Not at alls" and "Of course not's" had them seated at our table but a moment later.

"Lady Kate, allow me to introduce Ailill. He was with us when we first came upon you, though I do not believe you were formally introduced," Nordithen said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ailill said kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied.

"It would be. I mean you don't honestly believe they care about you do you?" Almira sneered in English.

"That's funny coming from you," I replied coolly while the rest of our table looked on in confusion.

"What language are they speaking?" I heard Elrohir ask of Legolas.

"It is English, my lord, the language of our homeland," Almira said silkily.

"I seem to have lost my appetite," I said, not so subtly eyeing Almira. "If you will excuse me I am going to take my leave." I stood, the ellyn making to rise as I did but I was too annoyed to notice.

I walked quickly into the hallway, heading for the nearest garden. I threw myself down on the first bench I came to once there, exhaling harshly in frustration, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"I take it what she said was not kind?"

I lifted my arm to glance at the Elvin prince standing at the entrance to the garden and replied, "Not even close. It sucks that the only person from my world happens to be a complete twit that hates me for no apparent reason other than that I happen to be female and draw breath."

"I wondered about that. It doesn't help that she happens to have aligned herself with some of the most obnoxiously pompous elleth in Imladris. It also doesn't help that Glorfindel is so close to you. In fact, I believe they are envious of his interest in you," he explained while coming to sit on the ground next to the bench I was sprawled on.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed, sitting up on my elbows. "He is like my brother. They are turning this into something it's not."

"Relax," he said soothingly. "Most people in Imladris don't pay them any heed."

"Bah." I flopped back down onto the bench.

"Interesting response," said Elladan, entering the garden with his twin, Glorfindel, and Erestor.

"Are you ready to attend the Council?" asked Glorfindel, looking at me intently.

"I suppose," I said trying to stand gracefully, the dress making it difficult. "Bloody dress, so bloody difficult" I muttered.

Legolas, who had risen without a problem, was smiling down at me. "Yes, but it looks lovely," he stated matter-of-factly while pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks," I replied while blushing lightly.

"I agree. Though I was quite surprised when I first saw you this morn," Erestor said tactfully diverting the attention from the prince's compliment, "Which is why I would request the honor to escort you to the council. It would be quite nice to arrive at the council with the most beautiful attendee on my arm. Shall you oblige this old counselor?" he asked, plastering a ridiculously pitiful and hopeful expression on his face. He reminded me of someone's grandfather in that moment (minus the wrinkles), trying to compliment his young granddaughter and put her at ease. The comparison made me smile and respond, "How could I refuse?" He extended his arm and I took it still smiling broadly, and he led me from the garden towards the council; Glorfindel coming to stand on my left, the twins and Legolas behind us.

"So, Lady Kate-"

"Just Kate," I interrupted only to be surprised when Glorfindel and Legolas said it with me in unison.

"Right," said Elladan slowly. "Kate. You know what will be discussed at this council, do you not?"

"Uh, well yes," I replied slowly, unsure where he was going with this. However, before he could question me further, Legolas spoke up, "You do?"

"She does," said Elrohir. "It's fascinating really. In her world the history and events of our world are stories anyone can read."

"Is that so?" Legolas said in a tight voice, and I could feel his gaze on me.

Suddenly a single clear bell rang out. But by that time we had reached the place where the council was being held. We were some of the first people to arrive. Erestor escorted me to my seat, which was situated between him and Glorfindel. Legolas was on the other side of Glorfindel and took his seat quickly, preventing me from being able to speak with him. The twins were seated next to their father and slightly behind him. They proceeded to their seats more solemnly than I had seen them up to that point. And it was odd to realize that none of them knew what was going to happen. I at least had that to keep me from being anxious, however my worry over Almira more than made up for the lapse. Speaking of her highness, she was seated across from me near Aragorn and was glaring at me. I sighed and looked at the rest of the people present. On the other side of Erestor to my right, were three empty seats, which I assumed belonged to Bilbo, Frodo, and Gandalf. Thinking of the hobbits made me think of the one in hiding, and I began looking around intently to see if I could spot him. However I had no such luck, he was hidden too well.

"Who are you looking for?" Glorfindel whispered into my ear, startling me.

"Galdor," I lied, forgetting I should not know who he was.

"He is next to Legolas," Glorfindel answered. "It is slightly disturbing thinking about how much you know."

"Try being me," I said wryly. I once again began looking around. I had been curious about what Galdor looked like (seeing as he was from the Grey Havens), though I should have known: he had blond hair and light eyes (blue) like ninety-five percent of the elvin population. The only people I had met so far with dark hair was Elrond's family and Erestor, though they all had light eyes.

Next to Galdor were the dwarves who had entered a few minutes after us. I recognized Glóin who smiled at me when he caught me looking at him. I returned his smile, and continued on until I reached Aragorn (Boromir was still not present). He was staring off into space, with a grim expression on his face. Feeling my gaze on him, he looked up and met my stare. He gave a small, absentminded smile which I returned. Our gaze was broken when a body passed between us; a body that I realized belonged to Boromir. He was tall, only a few inches shorter than the ellyn I knew. He was also quite handsome with dark hair and grey eyes. The man looked slightly disturbed and on edge. I could understand that. Hell, I knew what was coming and I was still slightly nervous. Not to mention I knew at least half the people present personally, poor Boromir did not even have that.

A few moments after Boromir entered, Gandalf and the two hobbits appeared at the entrance to our meeting place. Lord Elrond stood and introduced them to those present. Upon reaching me (and the same happened for Almira) I received several curious stares from those present that did not know me.

Once the introductions were finished, talk began about events in the wide world like I knew would happen. However seeing as Tolkien did not go into detail, I listened attentively. It was then Glóin's turn to speak as the discussion moved to the dwarves' plight. Thankfully, neither I nor Almira were called on to tell our tale, which I thought a wise admission seeing as it could raise unnecessary questions at the moment. I began to tune out as I already knew most of what was being said. I was only half-listening, not paying much attention to Lord Elrond or Boromir. However that changed with Gandalf's solemn command to a certain hobbit: "Bring out the Ring, Frodo!"

This was it. I had always been curious as to whether or not you could really feel its presence. He placed it on the stand, and it took me a moment to place the odd sensation I was feeling. It was nothing amazingly obvious, rather a small sense of disquiet in the back of your mind that wasn't wholly disturbing but that prevented you from relaxing fully. I didn't like it.

Apparently neither did Boromir, who voiced his confusion and concern which led to his whole interaction with Aragorn, followed by Bilbo's impromptu rhyme, and then for Bilbo's tale eventually. This I listened to attentively as well. Not because I did not know what he was going to say, but because he was just such an engaging speaker and I had always loved The Hobbit as a child. My mom would sit in the hallway between my sister's room and mine and read the story out loud to us at bedtime. Thinking of my mom brought with it a sharp stab off dread, but I ruthlessly shoved it aside. 'Better not to think about that' I told myself. I focused in on the council again to distract myself. But it was no use, I started zoning out again flooded with memories of my past life on Earth. I was suddenly drawn out of my memories once again due to Gandalf. However his voice and manner were much different this time. He was speaking the Black Speech and the effect was astounding, I and the other elves were forced to cover our ears as the sky darkened and the others trembled.

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," said Elrond, as the shadow passed and our company breathed once more.

Gandalf responded, but I was not really listening. I was still recovering from the effect the Black Speech had had on me. It was amazing and uncomfortable. As an elf, my emotions seemed intensified and I wasn't exactly prepared for this. I began to calm and drifted in and out of listening to the conversation. But when Bilbo offered to take the Ring to Mt. Doom and was refuted only to demand a break or names of those who might go, I found I was almost holding my breath in anticipation, praying Almira would not volunteer. Luckily she seemed to busy glaring at Boromir to notice what exactly was happening. I should have known she would dislike him for no reason. Classic. He seemed to be trying to ignore her intense stare and was looking everywhere but at her. He noticed my gaze and I gave him a small smile before looking expectantly in Frodo's direction, trying to be as discreet as possible. There was a tense silence over the entire council as everyone sat with downcast eyes. And then I heard the small voice I had been waiting for: "I will take the Ring, though I do not the way."

As Elrond spoke with him, I was looking to see where Sam was going to appear from. "But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" cried Sam, popping out from his hiding spot in the corner. I had been staring into the bushes around the porch and had completely missed him. "I should have known," I whispered, "Blasted movie."

"What?" Glorfindel asked me quietly.

"Nothing," I responded quickly.

"So I take it you knew he was here. Figures," Glorfindel said, ignoring my lie.

Our small conversation ended in time for me to hear Sam mutter, "A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in, Mr. Frodo!" Which caused me to chuckle quietly, I loved that line.

We were dismissed after Elrond announced that Scouts would be sent to gather information and those to go with Frodo and Sam would be decided upon in time.

As it was close to dinnertime, Glorfindel, Erestor, Legolas, the twins and I decided to adjourn to a nearby garden instead of walking all the way back to our rooms. When we were seated in a gazebo, Glorfindel asked, "How much of what was said did you know already?"

I felt the expectant weight of everyone's gaze as I replied, "Practically all of it. I did not know the specifics of some of the events in Middle Earth prior to Glóin's speech, but I knew just about everything else, and exactly what order it would happen in." I fidgeted self-consciously as they all stared at me in disbelief and something close to awe.

"That is quite discomforting," said Erestor, looking at some point over my head. Focusing back on me, he asked, "Is the same true of Lady Almira?"

"Probably, though it is doubtful she would admit it if she did. Seeing as she wants to fit in as much as possible."

Elladan just scoffed at that. "So you know who will be chosen to go with Frodo and Sam then, yes?" asked Elrohir, ignoring Elladan for the moment.

"I do," I said quietly, working to keep my gaze from sliding to Legolas, my hands still nervously fidgeting with my gown.

"Do not fret," Glorfindel said gently, stilling my fingers with his hands. "We will not ask you to tell us of the future."

"Though, admittedly it is tempting," said Elladan, an impish grin growing on his face. "Can you tell us who we will wed? Will Legolas succumb to Almira's charm and fall passionately in love with her?"

There was laughter at the scowl that graced Legolas' face, and Erestor responded to it saying, "I do not think one need know the future to guess the answer to that question."

I had stopped chuckling, feeling bad for Legolas, and answered, "I do not know such personal details for most people. However, I know the back story of say Galadriel and Celeborn, Beren and Lúthien, and other such famous couples. I also know the fates of those who accompany Frodo and Sam, but it really just depends on who was in the story because then the readers get attached to them and want to know their fate, and so Tolkien understanding this would write about it. He also had several family trees, so that would show such things like who someone married, but very few explanations as to how. For example, no one knows the name of Legolas' mother or anything about her, but we do know his father and grandfather's name because they played important roles in history and consequently were incorporated by Tolkien."

At this declaration Legolas was gazing at me intently. "Did you know about me before you came here?"

His question caught me slightly off guard. "Yes," I answered slowly.

"How does Tolkien know about Middle Earth?" Glorfindel asked, forestalling more questions from Legolas.

"I'm not really sure. Some people believe that he wrote Middle Earth as a pre-history to my Earth. Therefore any records from Middle Earth that existed maybe came into his possession somehow and he wrote a story about it. Or maybe he was an elf that had not sailed over the sea and after enough time had passed decided to write about Middle Earth in its entirety, knowing by that time no one would believe it to be anymore than a fairytale. And if that is the case, I'm not really so much from another world as another time. Or he could be a mortal man that made the entire thing up and this is a very elaborate dream I'm having while lying in a hospital with a coma I sustained passing out in my world or I've gone completely mad and lost touch with reality."

"What do you believe?" asked Erestor, eyeing me curiously along with everyone else.

"I believe that this is far too real to be a dream. At least I hope so. I do not particularly like the idea that I might be in a hospital somewhere unconscious or gone crazy. As to how Tolkien discovered Middle Earth I really have no idea, but I believe that it is sort of a pre-Earth and I might have somehow time-traveled back to it. Though how I got here and whether or not I will ever get back remains a mystery." As always, thinking of my world made me sad, and I fell into silence. A somber and contemplative mood descended on our group as we all sat thinking on all we had learned that day, both inside the council and out.

Suddenly the dinner bell rang startling us all and causing us to jump. We laughed slightly at our reactions, rising without words and proceeding to the evening meal. Dinner passed quickly, however I noticed Legolas was avoiding me in conversation. And I knew why. I decided to retire early right after dinner, bidding goodnight to Glorfindel and making plans for the morrow before taking my leave.

I had just placed my hand on the doorknob to my room, when a voice from behind me said, "Abandoning me to walk by myself, are you?"

His voice startled me, causing me to whirl around with a gasp. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me?" I asked in a tight voice, my annoyance at being surprised seeping through.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know what you know?" he challenged, moving from the shadowy corner where he was leaning against the wall to stand in front of me. This action caused him to enter into the torchlight from the sconce on the wall. Needless to say, his facial expression was slightly intimidating seeing as he seemed to be fairly angry at my omission.

"It didn't exactly come up as I recall. It's not really something you can just throw out into a conversation," I tried to explain, knowing it was a sort of a weak reason.

"Didn't come up?" he echoed, still looking quite peeved. "We talked at length about your world, your family, and your interests. As well as mine." His voice had a slight edge to it now. "And as _I_ recall, reading was a mutual interest we shared. You'd think that that might have been a good time to slip in an 'Oh by the way Legolas, I happened to read a book, several actually, all about your world. It even mentioned you, and your forefathers. Fancy that?'" And here he emitted a bitter chuckle that upset people tend to do about something even if it is not particularly funny.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I honestly can't say why I didn't just tell you. I suppose I was nervous."

"Oh, but you had no problem telling everyone else?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell the twins," I stated defensively, "Erestor did."

"Oh! A whole two people," he responded sarcastically.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked, honestly perplexed.

At this, he looked down and emitted a self-deprecating laugh. "I suppose I just figured that an elleth whom I had been spending so much time with would have deigned to tell me something so important." There was a slightly defeated look on his face and a somber air about him that I didn't quite understand. But before I could call him on it, he asked in a demanding tone, "You said you were nervous, why?"

Bugger, I thought he had missed that. I cleared my throat, slightly nervous now as well. "Because…because I didn't want it to seem too contrived." His brows knitted together, a confused expression coming to settle on his face as he opened his mouth to as if to speak. But before he could, I hurried on with my explanation, growing more and more embarrassed. "I didn't want it to seem like I had sought you out just because of whom you were or your status. Then you might think I was just trying to get you to notice me because I was interested in your title. And I couldn't mention that I always liked your character and wished I could meet you to see what you were really like. I mean the movies made you come off a little dumb, which was annoying. I mean they basically made you into just an attractive hero for the fangirls to drool over."

I was blushing now, and I'm sure he noticed, but he wasn't inclined to take pity on me. "You don't think I'm attractive in real life?"

"Uh, well, yes, I mean no-(another raise of the eyebrow), but yes, of course. I mean not _of course_, but- Oh god, this is so embarrassing…" I was struggling and he was enjoying it. I could tell because the corners of his mouth were starting to twitch.

As he started to laugh, I buried my face in my hands. "You're horrid. I hope you know that," I muttered.

"So, I've been told," he said smiling mischievously.

"I take it this means you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"I suppose," he said dramatically. "But only if you consent to walk with me. Such a night should not be wasted." And I did, relaxing in his presence though we did not converse as much that night.

The next few days passed slowly; yet there was a definite level of discernable tension with the dismissal of the first wave of scouts. However, I wasn't quite as on edge as everyone else for the obvious reasons. But I should have been. Little did I know what fate had in store for me. Why can't I ever see these things coming?


	8. Would you rather?

Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's wonderful creation or Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema's decent adaptation.

**Chapter 8- Would you rather…?**

"How would you feel about learning to wield a sword?" Glorfindel asked me suddenly at breakfast a day after the council had taken place.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," he responded.

"I'd love to. But why do you ask? I mean, where did this come from?" I was honestly curious because swordplay was not something most ellith learned, though it was open to them.

"Well, we were talking the other day and you expressed a desire to travel and if you insist on going out into the wide world you should know how to defend yourself. Besides it will give you something to do instead of constantly reading, though your desire to read as much as possible on elven lore has Erestor practically ecstatic. Furthermore, now that your shoulder has healed we have no reason not to begin now."

"A good point; will you be teaching me?"

"Yes. If you are finished eating we can begin now."

I nodded as I took my last bite and rose to leave, following Glorfindel out of the hall. It was fairly early, seeing as he liked to be up by the sun's first light and I had nothing better to do than be up that early anyway. He followed me to my room and waited for me to change into some loose-fitting pants and a tunic that I had requested from the seamstresses. They were slightly surprised by my request to make them loose-fitting toward the ankle and were quite taken with the idea of yoga pants (which is how I described them).

It was a long walk to the training fields and as we neared it, my excitement and nervousness grew. We entered the weapons room on the edge of the field and Glorfindel picked up a sword and handed it to me, saying "That should do." He then proceeded to lead me to one of the empty fields. As we were walking I was studying my newly borrowed blade. The scabbard was rather elaborate. It had beautiful floral patterns and designs similar to Celtic knots on it. There was a name inscribed on it but I did not recognize it. The hilt was also rather elaborate. The pommel was round (but not spherical) and had what looked like a Celtic shield knot on it, which seemed quite odd as this was a Middle-Earth sword. The cross guard contained two emeralds at each end within an oval shape. I unsheathed it slightly to look at the blade. It was a longsword, similar to what the knights of the medieval world used in our world, double-edged and exceptionally beautiful. It was about three feet long and a couple pounds. It was fairly narrow and relatively thin with beautiful engravings and floral designs on it, though I couldn't read the words because they were in a strange form of elvish, what I assumed to be Quenya.

"Glorfindel, what does this inscription mean?"

"I give this sword to one who has given me everything. May it protect you when I cannot," he said solemnly without turning around.

"You did not even look at it! How could you know that's what it says? Whose sword is this anyway?" I asked in astonishment.

"It belongs to my wife, Eruanna," he said quietly causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"YOUR WIFE?" I yelped.

He stopped, and sighing turned to face me. "Yes, my wife."

I immediately looked to his right index finger and sure enough he was wearing a gold band. He followed my gaze and asked, "Did you not notice this before?"

"I did, I just did not make the connection. I'm used to wedding rings being worn on the left hand, and though I know of your traditions it's hard to break eighteen years of getting used to one school of thought."

He nodded. "Now the first thing you need to know about sword fighting is-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…just hang on a minute," I interrupted. "Aren't you going to tell me who she is? What her name is? **Where** she is?" Then a thought occurred to me. She could have passed during the Fall of Gondolin. After all, not much is known about Glorfindel's life (as evidenced by my lack of knowledge concerning his wife). I felt slightly callous. I did not mean to bring up unpleasant or painful memories. With this in mind I said quickly, "Of course you don't have to. I should not be so impulsive. I did not mean to pry and hope I did not offend you."

Sensing my unease, he stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulder. "Do not fear. You did not offend me. It is simply a long story and if you want to begin learning to defend yourself today it will have to wait. I am willing to tell you of her though. You have more in common than you know." There was a peculiar tone to his voice that gave me pause. But seeing as he would tell me of her at a later date I was fine with letting it go and beginning my lessons.

"Fair enough. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing for him to begin which he did by first showing me the proper way to draw the sword from its' sheath. He let me practice a couple of times before I had it down pretty well and then moved on.

"Alright, the first thing you need to know is how to hold the sword. Now," he walked towards me and adjusted my hands on the hilt so that my right hand was above my left when gripping the sword, "this is the proper way to hold it. It can be wielded single-handedly but you have neither the strength nor skill to do so yet."

The morning continued in much the same way with Glorfindel teaching me the basics of swordplay: the proper stance, defensive positions, thrusting, parrying, slicing, cutting, etc. Various elves had come and gone while we were practicing. It was during one of those slow exercises that the bell for lunch rang out across the city.

"That should be enough for today. You did well. You should be fairly proficient by-" but he cut off his sentence, a flustered look coming over his face.

"By…?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

"You should be decent by the end of this month. Sorry I…never mind, it's not important," he said still looking slightly uneasy.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course," he said quickly with a plastered on smile. "Tonight we can discuss our past lives if you wish. I do not often talk about it with people: 1) Because there is a lot to cover and 2) Because it can be rather depressing. However you have come about as close to being reborn as anyone can and I think it will be more relevant to you. Besides I would also like to here more of your life as a mortal." I sensed he was changing the topic to prevent me from asking questions, but I ignored it.

"Yes, that should be fine. Where and when shall we meet?"

"Well, I assume you will want to bathe, I know I do. Plus, I have some paper work to finish. How about after the evening meal? We can go to my favorite garden. It is rather secluded and quite beautiful."

"That sounds good."

"Until then," he said with a slight bow, which I returned with a curtsey.

"Until then," I said as we parted.

I ran into Legolas (literally) in the corridor on the way to the section of the housing area where guests stayed.

"Good afternoon," he announced cheerfully while steadying me.

"You are in an awfully good mood," I said, finding my footing.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It is a beautiful day; I am surrounded by friends-"

"You haven't seen Almira all day have you?" I asked suspiciously.

"No!" he said enthusiastically.

"I figured."

"And the same was true of you until just now. Where have you been? Hiding again?" he teased.

"Actually I was at the training fields with Glorfindel. He is teaching me how to use a sword," I explained.

"Is that so?" he queried, an odd look on his face.

"What?" I asked, seriously hoping he was not going to give me some reason why I shouldn't be learning it. Even though it was open to females, some did not participate because there was slight discrimination against it. But that was mainly the elitist females who thought it unladylike and preferred to be pampered and worried over. Most ellith learned archery instead of the sword. And some did both, which is something I was considering trying to do.

"I was just thinking that you might also be interested in learning archery then," he responded as if reading my mind.

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course. I could teach you," he offered. "I am not the best but-" he began humbly, but I cut him off.

"But you are one of the best," I said confidently despite the fact I'd never seen him do anything involving a bow and arrow.

"And you know this how?" he asked, obviously amused.

"Well, I don't really I suppose. But you were portrayed as fairly amazing in the books and movies," I said.

"Really? That's rather flattering. But why was I in the books?" he asked.

Oh no, danger zone. "Uh, you…ummm…Well look at the time! I have got to go. I smell horrid and need to bathe. I'm sure my presence is just offensive," I rambled, then dashed around him and into my room, practically slamming the door.

That was not good. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I would have to be more careful in the future. Shaking my head I entered my bathroom to clean up. As I was putting on a beautiful red dress there was a knock at my door. "One moment," I yelled.

I finished quickly and called for the person to enter. "Hello Elwen," I said cheerfully, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, no. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you and I was sent to retrieve you," she said.

"Oh. Well, lead the way," I said, hurriedly slipping on matching red slippers.

We walked briskly toward Lord Elrond's office making small talk along the way about the various bits of gossip floating around Rivendell and had a good laugh at the parts that explained Glorfindel's close relationship with me as a torrid love affair. We reached his door, which is where Elwen left me. I knocked and was bid enter.

"My lord, you wanted to speak with me?" I asked and took one of the seats in front of his desk that he motioned for me to take.

"I did. It involves the quest. Almira has requested to go-"

"WHAT?" I could not believe it, though I honestly should not have been so surprised. I mean this _was_ Almira we were talking about.

He sighed and passed a hand across his forehead before continuing. "I know, I know. But I have agreed to let her go."

This time I was far too shocked to even voice my disbelief. When I finally recovered a little I said before thinking, "**Are you crazy**?" At his direct gaze I blushed and began to apologize but he waved it away.

"You have a right to ask. I have been questioning my sanity ever since I agreed to it just a little before now. I had absolutely no intention of choosing her to go, the thought did not even cross my mind until about two hours ago when she asked. I cannot exactly explain what prompted me to say yes other than a general feeling that this might have been meant to happen. It made me wonder if that was not the reason you were sent here. You both show up just a few days before the council with comprehensive knowledge of our world. It just seems a little too coincidental."

I did not like where this was going, but before I could come up with a way to question him about just what he meant by 'you' he had begun speaking again. "When Glorfindel came by my study to drop off some documents I told him of it and asked for his advice. He said he had been having similar thoughts as of late, not so much about Almira, but more about you. He suggested I name you as a member of the group being sent to destroy the ring, and I did." At the look on my face, he held up a hand and continued quickly, "Now let me explain why. Firstly, you will be able to keep an eye on Almira. There is more to her than meets the eye. And I feel that we are all greatly underestimating her character. Secondly, I believe it would benefit the other members greatly to have someone there who knows how things are supposed to happen, and Glorfindel agrees, because then you can prevent Almira from interfering and make sure things are going as they should."

"My lord, allow me then to correct the first mistake. There are only supposed to be nine members. I, nor Almira, belong on this quest. Our very presence could change the events to come. I mean who knows how much our being here has already changed things," I stated trying to keep calm and remain rational. It was a huge temptation to be invited on the quest, but I could not do it. I could ruin the entire future by changing something without even realizing it.

"I knew that you would not be very supportive of this idea but I ask that you consider it carefully. Have you not wondered what your purpose is here?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Sure I've wondered how I ended up here and why. But I honestly don't think it was because of the quest. I thought it was just a fluke, a freak accident. Not destiny," I responded becoming uncomfortable. "I cannot go on this quest."

"You must. You have been chosen. To refuse would be dishonorable and rude," he stated in a stern voice. "However, you are not bound to journey the entire way, only as far as you will or can," he added in a softer voice.

"You are forcing me?" I asked incredulously.

"Glorfindel and I feel it is for the best," he explained seemingly apologetically.

"Unbelievable," I breathed as I surged to my feet.

"Try to understand-"

"Try to understand? _Try_ to understand? Why should I? You have not given my words any thought," I responded shortly and walked out of his study. I was shocked and angry. As I stormed down the hallway I realized I was a little more than angry. I was infuriated. And Glorfindel was going to hear about it.

I threw the door open to his study and exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"So he told you?" He leaned back in his chair resignedly.

"You know the answer to that," I said bitterly.

He nodded his head and sighed heavily. "What do you want me to say? I believe you are meant to go on this quest and I am not sorry I helped make you a part of it."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"You know that's not it," he said quietly, but I could tell he was getting angry, his jaw was tense and it was evident in his tone of voice.

"OH SURE KATE, JOIN THE QUEST. RACE TO YOUR DEATH!"

"You are being ridiculous. Why are you so against this?" he said his voice tight and steadily rising in volume.

"One of the reasons I was told I was chosen is because of my knowledge concerning the future. Why will none of you believe me when I tell you I am not meant to go on this quest? It is supposed to be nine walkers for nine riders. No more, no less." I replied trying to rein in my temper.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN?" he exploded, standing quickly from his chair.

"BECAUSE," I cried my attempts at calm quickly abandoned, "I WAS NEVER **MENTIONED** IN ANY OF TOLKIEN'S WRITINGS, IF THIS **IS** A _HISTORY_ OF MIDDLE-EARTH YOU WOULD THINK THAT I WOULD BE MENTIONED AS A MEMBER OF THE FELLOWSHIP WITH ALL THE OTHERS IF I HAD BEEN MADE PART OF IT."

"Would it not follow that your membership COULD NOT be recorded because you were not meant to know about your arrival in Middle-Earth.? I mean, you had no idea you were going to come here did you? You would think that there would be records of a mysterious girl from another time making it here, wouldn't you? Unless of course it was purposefully left out so she would not know what was to come seeing as that would prevent her from trying not to come and changing her destiny," he responded in a tight voice.

I had nothing to say to that. He sighed again, and walked over to place his hands on my shoulders, "I have confidence you will be able to do this."

With a frustrated noise, I disengaged myself from his grasp and walked further into his office. "Even if I was meant to go I will probably just wind up dead," I said dejectedly.

"You do not know that," he said gently.

"Oh, sure just because I have a chance to survive _does not_ mean I will," I stated exasperatedly, "Besides that's easy for you to say. You have millennia of experience on your side concerning self-defense. I, on the other hand, barely know how to handle a sword."

"But you are learning," he responded. "By the time you leave you will be fairly proficient at the sword."

"And the bow as well." I whirled around to see Legolas and the twins in the doorway.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," I said evenly.

"Considering you were both yelling, it was not really eavesdropping," said Elladan, who I learned was slightly taller, making it easier to tell them apart.

"Bloody elves," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Smiling Elrohir said, "I agree with Glorfindel that you belong on this quest. The other members can only benefit from having you there. They should not be left entirely at the mercy of Almira. You can prevent her from interfering overly much and make sure things are going as they ought."

"You speak of what you do not know." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Looking at each of them in turn, I said carefully, "Certain things are going to happen, bad things, things that I cannot prevent. How do you think that is going to make them feel- knowing that I knew and did nothing to stop it? And I can't tell them why it had to happen because that would give away the future. And you can say they won't be angry at me, but the truth is they are going to end up resenting me, or worse pitying me."

"Perhaps, but if things don't go as they should? Are you willing to risk that?" asked Glorfindel.

"But you have no idea how I got here. What if others know of my presence or Almira's, like Sauron or Saruman? What if we are captured and our knowledge thereby falls into the wrong hands? Are you willing to risk that?" I countered.

"Yes, if it could mean the destruction of the ring," he responded evenly.

"You are so sure," I said wearily, sinking into one of the chairs in his study.

"I have to be," he said, just as tiredly if not more so. "The same evil ruined things for me nearly 6,000 years ago; and then Isilduir failed us, condemning us to have to endure such evil for that much longer. Once again we have the chance to destroy it and I want to see it done. But I am not meant to go, you are."

"You are trying to guilt me into going on this quest aren't you?" I asked.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "I don't like this one bit. Oh god, I'm going on a **quest** with Almira," I groaned dropping my head into my hands.

"I think it will be infinitely worse for me," Legolas said grimly.

"At least she doesn't hate you," I argued.

"No she just throws herself at me constantly."

"Only because she thinks your pretty," I smirked and Legolas just rolled his eyes.

"I am afraid you are both going to suffer and for that you have my eternal gratitude," Glorfindel said. "I am also thankful seeing as that means she will no longer be anywhere near me."

"Lucky you," I said sarcastically.

"So true," he said smiling.

"Have any other members been named?" I asked, wondering if all the members had been chosen or not.

"Myself, you, Almira, Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Aragorn and Boromir are the ones named so far I believe. Lord Elrond is still deciding on the last two members," Legolas answered then looked at me inquisitively. "You know who they are?" he asked despite the irrelevance of such a question.

"Of course," I answered. "But I am not going to tell you." He just nodded at this, having assumed I would reply in such a way.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Elladan, obviously not making the same assumption.

"Why ever not?" asked Elrohir, seemingly slightly affronted.

"Because you have no business knowing who they are," I replied resolutely.

"She has a point," Glorfindel agreed, obviously enjoying the twins' frustration.

"You know," Elladan stated, staring incredulously at Glorfindel.

"No," Glorfindel admitted, "but I am sure I will get it out of her later."

"He has a point," I said partly to annoy the twins and partly because it was probably true.

"How unfair," Elrohir pronounced.

"Ridiculous," announced Elladan.

"Oh don't be such elflings," Glorfindel teased, then turning to me he said, "Come, let us go to dinner. I am famished seeing as I missed lunch."

"Me too."

We proceeded to dinner quietly, the twins still sulking a bit. But by the time we were seated at the head table they were back to their usual crafty selves.

"Once again you have managed to miss a meeting with me, milady. It is not like an elf to be so absent-minded. Whatever am I going to do with you?" asked Bilbo humorously once I was seated.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry. I had taken a bath after my training this morning and was then called to a meeting with Lord Elrond," I explained, wondering where my short-term memory had gone.

"Training?"

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel is teaching me to wield a sword."

"And tomorrow she will begin to learn archery," Legolas said joining in our conversation.

"I'm assuming this is because you are going on the quest?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow while looking at me.

"Primarily," I responded, grimacing slightly at the mention of my impending journey. "Though I would have wanted to learn regardless of going on the quest or not."

"I figured," he stated approvingly.

Noticing my grimace Legolas said considerately, "You will be fine. Do not worry so."

"That doesn't mean much coming from an elven warrior with an overabundance of experience," I said dryly though I did manage a smile so he would know I was grateful for his attempt at lessening my fears.

"I had to try," he said, with a small shrug of the shoulder returning my smile.

"And I am grateful," I said, "though still nervous. I have never done anything like this."

"You never know," said Bilbo. "You might end up enjoying it more than you thought you would. It is a grim business undoubtedly, but you will still get to see a great deal of Middle-Earth. Plus, your actions will be remembered forever through written word and song."

"No they won't," I said quietly. "My presence and anything to do with me cannot be recorded. Imagine what would happen if I find out about my journey through time before I came here. I would probably go insane," I said, slightly disturbed at the idea.

"I have been thinking about that," said Glorfindel entering the conversation. "Why not take an elvish name? That way if you were mentioned somewhere no one in your world would ever know it was you."

"An elvish name? Like what?" I asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Well, what does your name mean?"

"Pure or purity" I said trying in vain not to blush at the variety of meanings that one word held.

He smiled at my vague embarrassment. "Rodwen would be the equivalent in Sindarin I believe."

"Rodwen," I said, testing it out. "I think that will do quite nicely."

"It fits you," Legolas said, smiling encouragingly.

"I agree," said Bilbo enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I said quietly, not sure how I felt about this latest change. This was my name. I knew they were not going to completely stop using Kate, but still-it just felt odd.

The food was brought in then and the rest of dinner passed uneventfully. Almira hit on Legolas, the twins were whispering about something, Aragorn and Arwen kept staring at each other when the other was not looking; all in all it was the usual dinner scene. At the end of which I found myself being escorted by Legolas to the garden we frequented during our evening walks. Glorfindel had been summoned by Lord Elrond right before he finished dinner, but promised to find me once he was done speaking with him so we could talk.

"You were unusually quiet at dinner," Legolas began when we had reached the garden.

His voice startled me out of my thoughts seeing as we had been walking in silence up to that point. "I have a lot of things on my mind," I replied distantly, as we started down a nearby path.

"Would you care to speak of them?"

I dropped my arm from his and walked a little ways away to stand in front of a statue close by, my back to him. "I do not know where to start," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "And don't you dare say the beginning," I said quickly, looking over my shoulder and pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"I won't," he said smiling, and then more seriously, "What is it that weighs heaviest on your mind?"

"I suppose I am just struggling with how much in my life is changing in such a short time. For example, I would never learn how to use a sword unless for enjoyment in my world; our weaponry has advanced far beyond archery and swordplay. And my name...it is just something that is so fundamental in identifying a person and I know that I will still be the same person no matter what name I bear. But Kate was _mine_; it was how I identified myself. Besides it was given to me by my parents so I suppose it just has sentimental value."

He came to stand next to me, staring at the statue as I was, arms crossed over his chest, like me. "You won't stop being Kate. And I am sure you will still use it and be called Kate by your friends. But when on the quest you should probably go by Rodwen to protect your identity in case the wrong people do know of your presence here. It can also prevent against unwanted or unnecessary questions-which is the more likely situation. Kate is not a name common to our world as I'm sure you know." He sighed and turned to face me, causing me to turn and look at him, tears in my eyes, which I'm sure he noticed. I was so emotional these days, but that's always how it is. Once you start crying sometimes you just can't stop. He gave a small, self-deprecating laugh looking at a point off to the left. "I am not very good at this, offering wise words and sage advice. But," and his gaze connected with mine, "I am here if you need me, for whatever reason."

"Thank you," I said softly, my voice a whisper, holding back my tears.

He just waved it aside, gruffly asking "The quest also weighs heavily on your mind, does it not?"

"It does. I am just so afraid that this could blowup in our faces. I mean if certain things don't go as planned I am expected to fix them. And I am terrified that if they do go wrong I won't be able to do it, to make it happen. I mean if you knew what could go wrong or what has to happen…"

"I do not necessarily agree that such a heavy burden should be placed solely on your shoulders," he began slowly, "or that you should be held responsible for ensuring things happen a certain way. No one on this earth can see all ends, not even you. Just because it does not happen a certain way, does not mean it will not happen at all. If a certain outcome is meant to come about it will, despite how we go about getting there."

I smiled. "Those seem like pretty wise words to me."

"Why thank you," he said grinning. He offered me his arm and we began walking again in a comfortable silence.

As before, it was he who broke it. "I am nervous about the quest as well. I have not traveled from Eryn Lasgalen that often, nor have I gone very far. And every time it has been to something relatively similar- Lothlórien or Imladris. I do not know what will be expected of me or what is to come. I cannot say which is worse: knowing what is to come or not knowing."

"Ignorance is bliss, or so they say," I commented dryly. "But that never seemed to alleviate my fears of the unknown. Knowing what is to come at least allows for preparation of some sort, as much as is possible anyway. But if you do not know what is to come you have nothing specific to worry over or fear necessarily. I, myself, find them equally vexing."

"I am inclined to agree."

"Are you afraid you will fail the Fellowship at some crucial moment?" I asked.

"I suppose. As you said, it is nothing really specific I fear, just anxiety about what is to come and if I will be able to overcome it."

"Do you fear temptation? Is that what you allude to when you say you do not know if you will be able to overcome it?" I glanced at him, when I felt him tense. "Forgive me if it was too personal of a question to ask."

"No, it is not that, not between us. I just did not expect you to ask that or be so perceptive." He sighed. "I do fear the temptation from the Ring. It is not my greatest concern, but it does give me pause."

I squeezed his arm, "Me too." At my admission he looked down at me and smiled before turning his gaze forward again and we were both left to our own quiet contemplation of the contents of our minds.

It was several moments later when I realized he had led me to a part of the garden we had never walked through before together, though it seemed familiar. This prompted me to ask, "Where are we?"

"We are in my favorite section of this particular garden," he said without elaborating further as I expected. There was another statue in the center of the clearing with several paths ending at the edges of the clearing and several benches encircling it. Then it clicked. "This is almost exactly the same as the area with the statue of Lúthien."

"Of course, for this is the statue of Beren." I once again drew away from him and walked to the front of the statue, for we had entered from behind. The sculpture was as detailed as that of Lúthien: clothes and hair caught in an invisible breeze, the same look of longing, love, and fear present in the eyes. But there was something different in his stance and his gaze-the absence of anguish. Instead there was a sort of grim determination, in the set of the shoulders, the hard line of his mouth, and the eyes. He lacked the anguish that comes from waiting and being unable to do anything present in the gaze of Lúthien.

"Why this place?" I asked, still gazing intently upon the statue.

"Because I admire him, everything he did…and why he did it. It was not out of greed or want of power, but because of his love for her. It was one of my favorite lays to hear as a child." With an impish grin he added, "It also did not hurt that there was plenty of action and adventure as well. However it was not until much later I appreciated the romance in the story," he finished in a softer voice.

I turned to look up at him as he was once again standing next to me. The slightly wistful tone in his voice made me curious, prompting me to ask, "Have you ever been in love?"

His gaze whipped to mine before deliberately looking ahead once more. Obviously surprised, he blinked once, twice, and then stated slowly, "I thought I was once." He lowered his head, toe scuffing at the ground, and let out a light laugh. "More than once actually, I have never been very lucky in love."

I nodded. I had felt the same way at times. "Do you draw a distinction between loving someone and being _in_ love?"

"I suppose, though I have never been that specific. I just knew that I could not spend the rest of my eternal life with that person, therefore how deep of a love could it have been? The end of a relationship always makes you question the nature and shape of love, and more importantly whether or not you even know what it is," he explained wryly.

"Yes, elven marriage does seem infinitely more daunting than human marriage, _especially_ than marriage in my world."

"How so? I know it is not as permanent or complex as an elven bond, but what else?"

"That's basically it. Not as much is at stake so to speak, so it is not as intimidating a decision. In my world there is such a thing as divorce, where you legally end your marriage with a person and become single again, capable of marrying someone else. This leads people, in some instances, to jump into marriage without the same caution or consideration that goes into an elven marriage or human marriage here, unless humans have divorce here. I do not know."

"They don't. It is a baffling concept."

"And slightly disheartening. Though people change and fall out of love. Better to end it than live out the rest of your life miserable." Almost as an afterthought I added, "My parents were divorced."

"Really? What was it like?" He gestured to a bench and we moved to sit down facing the statue.

"Well they didn't live together so I grew up without the presence of both my parents for sixteen of the eighteen years of my existence. It was hard. My father lived hundreds of miles away, which is not as daunting as it would be here because our transportation allowed for that distance to be traversed in a matter of hours. But it was tough having to split time between the two of them, because to be with one meant to be without the other. Plus our education meant we had to be stationary for the majority of a year. We went to school where my mother lived and stayed with her for that majority, meaning we only saw my father on breaks and when we weren't in school. He missed out on so much and it sucked not getting to see or speak with him every day. We were fortunate our parents got along so well after the divorce, which is not the case in most divorces."

"Did either of your parents remarry?"

"My father. We were also lucky in that regard. My stepmother was a very good woman, with our best interests at heart."

"Your childhood was so very different from mine. I cannot imagine what it would be like to go months without seeing either of my parents."

"It was not the ideal situation. But every cloud has a silver lining, and this one's was that it made me appreciate my time with them more and really try to spend as much time with them as possible. Often times it seems kids would take their parents for granted and it made me slightly angry how little they valued them. Of course my parents also encouraged us to speak with them on anything and everything and didn't rule with an iron will."

"My parents and I were fairly close as well, though I was never as close with my father as I would have liked. He was always so busy with political matters." He sighed, pausing over his disappointment then asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one, a younger sister. Her name is Jessie."

"That's right, you mentioned her before. I have a younger sister as well. She is not near to me in age, though we still managed to be very close. I must confess that I doted on her more often than my parents probably liked, for fear I would spoil her."

"How old is she?" I was quite curious seeing as nothing of this sort was known about Legolas in my world.

"She is 43."

"It is still so weird to hear the word 'young' associated with ages upwards of forty." Curious, I asked, "You said you weren't close in age-how much of a difference are we talking about here?"

"About 3053 years," he stated quietly, almost uneasily, as if he were embarrassed by his age or what others would think. Of course my reaction did not help.

"3053 YEARS? But that would make you, like…3096 years old!" I stated incredulously sitting bolt upright on the bench.

"You seem greatly surprised," he said equably.

"Of course I'm surprised! You seem so young and that's just _so old_."

"Then I will not even tell you my exact age," Glorfindel said good-naturedly into the clearing.

His sudden appearance caused both of us to jump, to which he merely raised an eyebrow.

"It does seem to give her quite a shock," Legolas stated dryly.

"It would for you too if you had once been mortal and no one ever lived that long. Immortality is a hard concept to grasp." Deciding I did not want to get too serious or depressed as I often did thinking about immortality and what it meant for me, I turned to Glorfindel with an inquisitive gaze. "What _is_ your age?"

"Guess," he said. "I am interested to see what you will say, whether you will be as far off as I was, relatively speaking."

"Alright. Let's see…5,832."

"Close, but incorrect. I am 6,156. Not counting the years I was in the Halls of Waiting, of course." He grimaced slightly at the memory of his death.

I felt awkward. I did not know what to say to try and lighten the mood. Thankfully Legolas figured out something to say before I could make things worse by making an attempt to comfort him. "See? 3,096 years is not that bad compared to 6, 156."

"Oh, please! You are both older than dirt and it's unsettling," I hid a smile at the indignant looks on their faces.

"I do not think I appreciate that," Legolas said, looking slightly affronted.

"Me either," Glorfindel stated, though I could tell he was not really offended.

"Forgive me," I said, trying not to smile too much, "It's just a phrase in my world. But you must understand that though to you there might be a big difference, for someone who has known very few people that live beyond the age of ninety, they are **both** old."

Legolas just made a noncommittal noise. "Why does your age seem to bother you so?" I asked gently, not wanting to upset him.

He looked at Glorfindel uneasily, but Glorfindel only raised an eyebrow. Legolas just sighed and explained, "Because most elves are married by now and have children. And I have done neither. It makes one feel a little peculiar to be one of the few single ellyn in Mirkwood." He sighed again, even deeper this time and continued, "It doesn't help that I am a prince and have ellith constantly throwing themselves at me." He dipped his chin a little, and said very softly, "It is very hard to find someone sincere." And here he pinned me with a gaze I did not understand.

"You should not worry so," said Glorfindel kindly, commanding our attention and forcing us to break our gaze. "I was the same way. It is hard to be patient, but patient you must be. You simply have not found the right elleth yet. But when you do you will know and appreciate it that much more."

"This would be my fate. One of the most impatient elves on the planet when it comes to love and I am resigned to wait Eru knows how long to find a mate," he said despairingly, setting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

I patted him lightly on the back and smiled sympathetically. "I am afraid I have no wise words or sage advice for you my friend." He laughed at my use of his words and said lightly, "It could be worse I suppose. I could have been destined for Almira."

We all had to laugh at that, because unfortunately Almira really did believe they were destined for each other. "All this talk about finding a mate and love reminds me that you owe me a story Glorfindel," I said with mock sternness.

"So I do," he said simply.

"I should take my leave," Legolas said, beginning to stand and preparing to leave. But Glorfindel lifted a hand, staying him, and said, "You can stay if you wish." Wryly he added, "I am sure you are curious but far too polite to ask." Legolas just nodded sheepishly. "Then sit," Glorfindel commanded, though not unkindly.

He began to tell us of his wife, beginning with her description. She was tall, with blond hair and green eyes, and golden skin. Legolas furrowed his brow at that, and asked, "Where does she hail from?" I was quite curious as well. The first part sounded pretty normal for an elf, except for the green eyes and slight tan. However I was not prepared for Glorfindel's answer. "She was from Earth," he responded quietly, pinning me with an intense gaze.

I felt my eyes widen and my mind just went blank. Someone else from my world was here. I could not believe it. "How…when…?" Those were the only two words I could manage to get out. My breath caught in my throat. Legolas gazed at me, obviously concerned.

"As is the case for you also, we have no idea how she came here. But as to when, a hunting party came upon them outside of Gondolin. They were brought to the city, deemed harmless, and allowed to stay and live in the city."

"They?" I asked picking up on the plural pronoun.

"Yes, like you she was not alone when she came here. Her companion was a male, dark hair and blue eyes. He was also from your world, though his appearance would lead you to believe otherwise." Here an affectionate grin spread across his face and he turned his head to the side as if looking into the past. "Eruanna often referred to him as Gary Stu. He never particularly liked it."

My startled gasp had Glorfindel staring at me as well. "Gary Stu is a nickname for male characters in a story that are too perfect. It's the male equivalent of Almira basically," I explained to Legolas, seeing as Glorfindel was already nodding his head in agreement. "Poor woman," I added wryly. This led me to another question. "Did she change species as well?"

"Yes. She also became an elf."

"This is so bizarre," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "What was her given name?"

"Anna Cloyed," he replied.

"Sounds Celtic, which would explain the symbolism on the sword."

"Are there any others?" Legolas asked, ignoring my previous statement for the moment, turning his gaze to Glorfindel.

"Only one other that I know of," Glorfindel responded. "Haldir's wife."

"That's it. This is just too coincidental. I can't believe it," I stated incredulously.

"You don't really have much of a choice. However, if you need proof they are both residing in Lothlórien," Glorfindel said.

"What is your wife doing there?" I asked.

"Like you she has a considerable amount of knowledge concerning the future and thought it would be for the best if she were not here during the forming of the Fellowship as she had the feeling she might interfere and somehow be made part of it." I stuck my tongue out at his smug look. "Though I miss her greatly," he said softly looking in the direction of Lothlórien.

"Would you mind telling us more about her and your life before?" I asked just as softly.

"Not at all," he responded. He then launched into a detailed description of his life, before and after Eruanna entered it, detailing his duty as Head of the House of the Golden Flower and one of the Chief Lieutenants of King Turgon's forces, his death and rebirth, his reunion with his wife, and life up until now.

By the end of it, I was too impressed to speak. All of the beautiful and painful moments in his life only served to make me admire him more; and I had a feeling Legolas was experiencing the same thing.

"I have told you of my past as was agreed upon. Are you willing to speak of yours?" His gaze was gentle, and I nodded while drawing in a deep and steadying breath. "Do you have something specific in mind?" I asked because I had no idea where to start.

"What was it like being mortal? I heard the comment you made about how this is not something you would choose. Would you prefer being mortal to immortal?" After asking me this, Glorfindel sat down in front of the bench where Legolas and I were sitting.

Both of them stared at me intently, patiently waiting, while I chose my words carefully. "Being mortal was…well, it just _was_. It's not like we had a choice or there was anything other than being mortal. And because of this, because you never knew how much time you had left, if you would die twenty years later, or twenty minutes later, it made you want to live life to the fullest. There was no escaping death, eventually it would come, and that thought alone could be terrifying. But if you succumbed to that fear, and some do, you forget how to live, which is a terrible fate. You have to take things as they come and deal with them to the best of your ability. It is said that 'that which does not kill us makes us stronger.' It is kind of a central theme of mortality, really."

"And your preference?" Legolas gently urged.

"It is hard to say. Mortality is what I know, what I am used to. Because you have so little time to live, you learn to appreciate things more. You take time to stop and smell the roses as they say; whereas if you are immortal, you have forever to smell the same roses. Why worry? There is not the same drive to experience as much as possible in as little time as possible. And I fear it will lessen, this zest for life that only someone who will one day lose it can have. However, immortality opens up so many possibilities. It is so tantalizing to mortals because it offers us what we can never have more of: time. And in a way perhaps it will increase that ambition to experience and explore what life as to offer because you now have the time to do so much more. Not to mention I never have to worry about being sick again, which is something I am sure I will not miss," I added with an attempt at lightening the mood a little, this was a tough subject for me.

"Approximately how long would you have lived as a mortal?" Glorfindel asked.

"It's tough to say. With modern medicine, we have more cures for more diseases and can heal injuries better therefore people are living longer. The average for most people is around low to mid-seventies I believe."

"It is hard to imagine growing old and becoming weak, just waiting for death," Legolas said solemnly.

"And most of the time you just put it out of your mind. Why worry over it? It is not something you can control. It is the natural way of things. It is easier for me to imagine that than living forever. And seeing as all you have ever known is immortality you would have a hard time imagining the aging process."

"Yes but why prefer mortality? Knowing you will die, being susceptible to disease-why is this better in your mind?" Glorfindel asked.

"It is not so much that it is better. But it is what I know. Becoming an elf is a rather radical change that would have necessitated serious thought had I been given a choice about becoming immortal. The idea of immortality was debated in my world. Would it be ethical to pursue a way for us to live forever? And I thought not because we were not meant to. To defy nature is a risky business. Besides I was not sure I wanted to live forever, forced to endure an ever-changing world while I remained the same. It seemed depressing. Plus, my entire family is mortal. Accepting immortality is accepting parting with them forever." I looked down at my hands in my lap, and added softly, "Not an easy thing to do."

Legolas took one of my hands and gave it a slight squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile.

From there Glorfindel directed the conversation into easier channels concerning my world-from the different styles of clothing, to the diversity of the human race, modern technology, etc. We spent the night discussing the differences and similarities of my time and theirs.

As the sky began to lighten, the conversation once again returned to Glorfindel's wife and Haldir's. "Do you think there is some kind of connection between the three of us? I mean the fact that we all ended up here is way too coincidental."

"It is rather strange that you should make it here at all, let alone two others. However, perhaps you will find out the answer to your question in time," Glorfindel stated mysteriously.

"You know something I don't," I said suspiciously.

"I know a great many things you don't, but that's not the point. You will find out in due time what I am speaking of."

I rolled my eyes. "Careful-they may get stuck that way," Legolas warned me. Glorfindel just sulked as Legolas and I chuckled at the memory.

As our laughter died down, I did my best to stifle a yawn, but it was no use. They both noticed. "I suggest we catch a few hours of sleep before the sun is too high in the sky," Glorfindel said, "You need your rest. These have been very trying times for you."

"We should not have kept you up with our questions," Legolas said apologetically, pulling me to my feet, as he stood. Glorfindel rose as well, and we began to proceed towards our rooms.

"You know I have pulled all-nighters before," I said, not really annoyed. How could I be? It was touching how they looked after me.

"All-nighters," Glorfindel mused, "Interesting way to phrase it. But that's really irrelevant. You need your rest especially since you have to continue your sword training tomorrow."

"We will also begin your archery lessons tomorrow as well," Legolas stated.

"I am never going to survive," I groaned. "I have muscles sore that I did not even know I had."

He laughed at that. "Come now! It cannot be that bad," said Legolas at the displeased expression on my face.

"Once again this comes from the warrior with a couple thousand years of practice behind him," I replied sarcastically.

"Forgive my insensitivity," he said good-naturedly. "I promise it will not be so bad," he finished a little more sincerely.

"I'm holding you to it," I replied poking a finger into his arm, and trying to come off as stern.

"Of course, milady," he stopped and bowed gallantly and a bit dramatically. I just smiled, and used his title to get even. "Good night your highness."

He just laughed and crossed to his room. "Good night Kate," he called over his shoulder, as we entered our respective rooms. It was then I realized two things: 1) Glorfindel had disappeared before we reached our rooms and neither of us had noticed and 2) Legolas and I had not relinquished physical contact (whether it was him holding my hand it the garden or me taking his arm on the walk to our rooms) for the entire night.

"Oh bugger," I said out loud. This_ cannot_ be good.


	9. You Can't Hurry Love or even Like

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own none of Tolkien's creation or Peter Jackson's adaptation. All I own are my own creations…so basically everyone you do not recognize.

Author's Note: **READ ME! **Glorfindel's story (and subsequently Haldir's story) is my next project after this story. So for anyone who was interested: Don't worry, their situation will eventually be explained. For now, enjoy Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9- You Can't Hurry Love (or even Like)**

By the time I was walking to breakfast the next morning, I had decided that my concerns regarding Legolas and myself were complete rubbish. He was an Elvish prince for God's sake! There was no way he would be interested in me like that. Satisfied with such a logical explanation, I went about my morning routine with confidence. Today was the day I was to begin my archery lessons. Admittedly I was rather nervous, but also quite excited, perhaps for more than one reason but I was not giving those other reasons too much thought. I had managed to hang on to that rational train of thought until Glorfindel effectively ruined it the minute I got on the training field.

"So, when did you fall in love with his highness?" he asked, a serious look on his face, something I had not been expecting. His comment completely destroyed all my confidence inspired by my careful rationalizations.

"Shh!" I exclaimed, whacking him on his arm. "What the hell are you talking about and do you have to say it so loudly?" I whispered heatedly.

"There are very few people here right now, which implies that your observation skills are at an all-time low," he replied calmly. "And I should think it is fairly obvious what I am talking about."

"No it's not because I am NOT in love with said prince!"

"Right…you just happen to be spending the majority of your time with him," he stated, unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, so apparently friendship no longer exists?" I asked sarcastically also unsheathing my sword.

"It would be friendship if you did the same thing with everyone else," he stated beginning to lead me through the training exercises.

"That's complete madness! Don't I do the same with you?" I asked, growing angrier as we practiced.

"It's different and you know it," he argued.

"Because you want it to be," I countered.

"You are quite defensive about something you claim is so obviously ridiculous," he said smoothly.

"Of course, I am," I said, beginning to breathe heavily. "He's an Elvish prince for Christ's sake! It's not just ridiculous, it's impossible!"

"Why would you think that?" he asked, looking somewhat surprised at what I said.

"Because," I had to pause slightly to concentrate and keep from being impaled, "it's _me_. Why would he be interested in me? He has tons of far more attractive and sophisticated ellith throwing themselves at him. I am not naïve, Glorfindel. He could have any ellith he wanted. Why would he be interested in some eighteen year old from Virginia?"

"You do not give yourself enough credit."

"I am not saying I deserve to live in a cave but I am not something extraordinary. I am average and okay with being so." I stopped talking to concentrate on blocking his swings. I was progressively getting more tired and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up with him.

Of course, Glorfindel did not have the same problem. He could probably continue fighting for another century. I, on the other hand, was panting and sweating bullets and would not last too much longer.

"Look," I continued, practically wheezing, "even if I did feel something for him it's definitely **not** love (_pant_). I just met the guy a few days ago (_pant_). For all I know, he could be a complete psycho and have a bunch of dead bodies stashed in a closet back in Mirkwood (_pant_)."

"But you do feel something for him?" He asked, smirking triumphantly.

"NO!"

"I do not believe you. You do not spend several hours a night in a garden walking and talking if you don't care for someone."

"It's not that I don't care for him. I just don't love him in a romantic sense. At the most I am just attracted to him. But then again, who _wouldn't_ be attracted to him? He's an elf and like all elves is so gorgeous it's basically unbelievable bordering on the impossible."

"That's it?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Even if I did love him-which I don't- it wouldn't matter. We are not meant for each other. We are far too different and there is too much standing in our way; for example, the rather large difference in age, or maybe his crown. I'm pretty sure there are rules about that sort of thing. Did I mention the different worlds aspect?"

"Nothing is impossible."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" I gasped out.

"Because I obviously see something you do not. Or, more accurately, something you do not want to see."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Now is not the time for such feelings."

"You are being ridiculous," I said angrily, "Just because I am attracted to him does not mean I am falling in love with him. Plus, it's highly improbable he is feeling anything more than friendship for me."

"Is that so? Perhaps you should ask his highness. In fact, here's your chance. He happens to have been watching us for a few minutes at the edge of the field."

"WHAT?" I snapped my head in the direction Glorfindel mentioned, and realized my mistake too late. He took advantage of my distraction and twisted my sword out of my hand in a maneuver that left my wrist burning and a look of disbelief and chagrin on my face.

"Bugger," I said lowly, staring at my sword a couple feet to my right.

"Very good," he commented, sheathing his sword and walking towards me. "Until the end," he stated softly. "Distractions are a dangerous thing." And then he was past me. I knew his words, like almost everything elves said, had a double meaning. However, both meanings were painfully obvious. I knew exactly what Glorfindel was implying. I rubbed my wrist, and unconsciously my eyes turned towards the ellon walking towards me.

"You are quite good," he said.

"Lying is bad, you know."

"Then it is a good thing I am not," Legolas replied lightly, then more seriously, "How is your wrist? I will not be pleased with Glorfindel if he forces me to postpone your archery practice. As I am sure you know time is of the essence."

"It's alright," I stated ruefully. "Just a little sore, I should have known better."

"That was a rather intense training session," he stated, his voice flat as he bent to retrieve my sword a few feet away, "Any particular reason?" he asked, still turned away from me so that I could not read his expression.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "No," I said apprehensively, "I believe he was just testing me to determine how much work needs to be done and my strengths and weaknesses. I was doing fairly well. That is, of course, until the end."

"I did not mean to distract you," he apologized handing me my sword and motioning for me to follow him towards the shed housing various weapons.

Relieved he had not pursued the reasons for the tension during the match; I sheathed my sword and looked straight ahead as I answered. "It is not your fault. I should not have been so easily distracted. But," and here I grinned ruefully turning my gaze back to him, "I have now learned my lesson and will think twice before switching my focus again."

He laughed, shaking his head a little. "It is a mistake we all make. My father did something very similar to me. Only he knocked me flat on my back. I was sore for days." I had to laugh at that image, which had him shaking his head at me in mock disapproval.

"You laugh at my suffering? I did not think of you as so cruel."

"Forgive me, but it is rather funny. Not you being sore, but the idea that a warrior such as you would have been knocked flat on your back."

"A warrior such as me?" he quoted me, shooting me a mischievous glance. "Flattery does seem to work wonders. I can take no offense," he stated amiably. He stepped inside the armory and led me over to a wall of bows. He stood there for a moment looking them over then selected one and handed it to me. "This should do I believe." He then handed me a quiver full of arrows, which I slung over my shoulder as I followed him out of the room. I noticed at this point he was already well-equipped with his own bow and arrows, which made me think of the new ones he would receive from the Lady of the Wood just a few months from now. As usual the thought of the quest filled me with dread, robbing me of the peaceful feeling I had slowly been regaining.

We entered the archery field where some of Rivendell's guard was practicing. Legolas led me to a distant target, at the opposite end of the field from the entrance and separated from the other archers by several empty targets.

"Alright first we need to determine which eye is your dominant eye." He had me place my hands in front of my eyes, palms toward the target and thumbs touching and only open one eye at a time. "Whichever one focuses on the target is your dominant eye."

"Then it is my right eye."

"Alright, that is the eye you will use to sight down the shaft at the target."

"Got it."

"Good, now you must learn how to stand." I positioned my feet and body as directed until I was standing perpendicular to the target with my feet shoulder-width apart.

He handed me my bow, then came to stand behind me. And he was close. Suddenly all I could think about was his proximity. I am a living, breathing female. "Now grip the bow in your left hand and pull back with your right hand like this." His arms came around me as he helped me draw the string back. I tried to focus on what he was teaching and was successful for the most part. However, the fact that he was close enough to me that I could feel the heat radiating from his body and his breath on my cheek was ever present in the back of my mind.

"Practice that movement a few times and then you can try actually shooting an arrow." As he said this, he stepped away causing a slight sense of disappointment; a feeling that I was extremely uncomfortable with. Pushing it aside, I did as he instructed, with him only correcting me once to tell me to lift my elbow higher. "It should feel like you are pushing your hair behind your ear," he reminded me. I nodded and kept practicing this time doing it correctly and consistently.

"Good," he said smiling, pulling an arrow from the quiver at his back. He proceeded to show me how to fit the arrow to the string and pull back before letting me try it on my own. To my credit, I only dropped it a few times before getting the hang of it.

"Alright, this time go ahead and release the arrow," he said from where he was standing on my right.

I did and managed to hit the very edge of the target. Needless to say I was elated. "YES!" I cried throwing my arms up and jumping up and down a few times. "Booyah!" I said laughing at my beginner's luck.

Legolas just looked at me, with a bemused expression on his face. "Booyah?" he questioned, a half smile on his face.

"Yes. Booyah. It's like woo-hoo with an 'I'm so awesome' or 'In your face' connotation basically."

"I see. In your face?" he asked.

"It means I showed you, I am better than or did better than you."

"You people from Earth are rather competitive, no?" he grinned.

"Just a bit," I replied smiling.

"Well, let's see if you can get another shot deserving of a 'Booyah,' shall we?"

"Right," I said determinedly trying not to laugh at the slight accent he had when pronouncing 'Booyah', taking my time in setting up to take the shot. Needless to say, my beginner's luck did not last. However, I was not missing the target by much and he only had to correct my stance a few times.

About an hour after we started, Legolas called the lesson to an end. "Now," he began his tone serious, "you must not practice more than an hour a day. You do not want to put too much strain on your muscles." He held my gaze until I nodded. "Good. Although we may already be pushing it with swordplay and archery at the same time," he added wryly. "But there is so little time. And you **must** know how to defend yourself." His gaze returned to mine, and I could read the worry there.

"I will be alright," I said quietly. "No worries. I want to come out of this in one piece. So trust me when I say I have a lot of incentive to do well when training. Besides if anything happened to me, Glorfindel would kill me, even if he had to resurrect me to do so. Which is incentive enough on its own," I added trying to lighten the mood.

Laughing, Legolas just nodded and led the way off the training fields. We spent the walk speaking of events in Rivendell, making small talk basically, until I saw Lord Elrond in one of the gardens we were passing. I took my leave of Legolas, agreeing to meet before dinner, and approached Lord Elrond.

"My lord," I said tentatively.

"Kate," he said turning and looking at me kindly. "Will you not sit for a moment?" He gestured to a bench behind him.

"I would except I need to bathe and prepare for the evening meal. However I saw you and wanted to apologize for storming out of your office the other day. It was childish and rude. And I would have said this sooner but there did not seem an appropriate time to do so. Can you forgive me?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Of course, though there is no need. I understand how you must have felt. And I am sorry to have to put you in this position. But you must go. I have seen it and what will come of it." His last statement hung in the air surrounded by an ominous quality that set my nerves on edge. He fixed me with an inscrutable gaze, "Everything is not always what it seems. Remember this, for appearances can be deceiving. Trust in yourself and you will not fail. Your choices may very well change the known future; however that does not necessarily mean they will be changed for the worst." Then his gaze softened, and he continued, "Do not fear all will be well for you in the end. You will find yourself on this quest. And a great many other things beside, I daresay."

And with an odd smile, he turned and continued walking deeper into the garden leaving me standing there more confused than ever, and with a mind full of things to ponder. Brow furrowed in concentration I turned and began the walk back to my room. Halfway there I came across Bellon.

"Hello Kate!" he greeted me jovially smiling broadly.

"Hello," I replied, a large smile also finding its way onto my face. "What has put you in such a good mood?"

"Maerwen and I will formally be announcing our engagement tonight."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot wait," he continued, "Time seems to be moving slower than normal."

"It always seems that way when you have an event to look forward to," I stated sympathetically, numerous occasions flitting through my mind-graduation, birthdays, etc.

"However, I am also glad because I have been searching for you to invite you to the small celebration tonight where the announcement will take place, at the house of my soon-to-be wife's parents. You were the last person I needed to ask and now I have finally found you. So will you come?"

"Of course! What time should I plan on arriving?"

"Plan on coming after the evening meal, Faelon is going as well so he can escort you there since you are unfamiliar with Imladris. It can be rather hard to find if you do not know where you are going."

"Very true, I will be there. I look forward to seeing you and Maerwen tonight! Until then," I curtseyed slightly, and he bowed and replied in kind before practically skipping down the hallway in joy. I stood there for a moment, staring after him with a silly grin on my face at the powers of love, and then felt the grin fade as that familiar feeling of loneliness tugged at my heart. I shook myself slightly. No, I thought, I am tired of being sad. And resolved to be positive, or at least not negative, I made it to my room and proceeded to bathe and prepare for dinner, pondering Lord Elrond's words the entire time.

However, by the time I was fixing my hair I had gotten absolutely nowhere in figuring out the meaning behind his words or what he was alluding to. Needless to say I was slightly put out. A sudden knock on my door reminded me of my agreement with Legolas, and I got up to answer the door.

"Come in," I said, leaving the door open and walking back into my bedroom. I sat down in front of my mirror, and realized he had not followed. I walked back out towards the door to see him still standing in the doorway. "Something the matter?" I asked confused.

Legolas cleared his throat, "It is rather improper for me to enter your room."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered, which of course he heard.

"You are unmarried as am I," he stated as if that explained everything.

"So?" I asked bluntly.

His highness fidgeted, betraying his flustered state. "It is just not appropriate."

"This is ridiculous. Whenever we are together we are usually alone."

"This is different," he stated.

"Oh really, so it does not matter any other time than now? That makes no sense. So what, they just assume that the minute you enter my bedroom just because we are single we won't be able to resist each other and we'll just start tearing each other's clothes off and engaging in mad animal sex?"

"Yes-no-sort of…oh for Valar's sake!" he exclaimed, running a hand over his hair, obviously embarrassed seeing as his face was rapidly becoming beet red.

"Legolas, you scoundrel!" Erestor exclaimed, surprising his highness. I, however, hid a smile because I had seen him approach and had kept silent at Erestor's urging. Of course, the look on Legolas' face was absolutely priceless.

"Could this get any more awkward?" he groaned.

"You should never ask that question…" I warned, smiling at Glorfindel who had also appeared.

"Because the answer is always yes," he stated, smiling wickedly.

Legolas just shook his head ruefully and looked at me pleadingly, "Are you ready?"

"One moment," I said, "Let me get my shoes." I disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, chuckling to myself then returned. "Let's go." I took the proffered arm of Legolas, and we proceeded down the hallway with Erestor and Glorfindel accompanying us as well.

"What were the two of you doing outside my door?" I asked of Glorfindel and Erestor.

"We had come by to see if you needed an escort to dinner only to walk in on a very awkward part of the conversation," Erestor explained, smiling at Legolas' previous discomfiture.

I laughed lightly, and then a thought occurred to me. "As funny as it is, it does highlight a serious gap in my knowledge of this world. I am not familiar with your customs and would benefit from additional instruction in your history and lore, as our records are nowhere near complete. I was wondering if you could maybe spare an hour of your time, Lord Erestor, and tutor me in these subjects?" I asked.

"I would be delighted!" he stated enthusiastically. "And it is just Erestor. I rather like this ban on formality."

I laughed. "Thanks, you rebel you. I am rather excited for I have always loved history."

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Glorfindel said, shaking his head, a teasing note in his voice as he continued, "You may find your weapons training taxing, but just wait, Erestor can weary even the most enthusiastic students."

Erestor just rolled his eyes. "No worries," I said, "I am used to studying. I have been doing it for fifteen years of my life."

"Fifteen?" Erestor questioned.

By now we had reached the Dining hall, and there was a slight pause in the conversation as we all sat down. "Yep, fifteen. You begin schooling at about age three, but that is more social interaction and some light learning. At about five the real schooling begins. From there it gets progressively harder until you graduate the education system at around age eighteen. After which you go to college, where you study and decide your career."

"That is quite different from this world. Who manages the education?" Erestor asked intrigued.

"The government does. People's tax dollars pay for public education which is free and open to everyone, and then private organizations can have private schools which you must apply to."

"And what do these schools teach?"

"Well, the schools before college teach basic subjects like math, English, science, foreign languages, history, and they get progressively harder as the years go on. Then in college, you pick a specific subject and learn everything you can about it so you can make a career out of it basically."

"Fascinating," he replied, a contemplative look on his face.

"Oh dear, I believe we have lost him," Glorfindel said humorously. And it was true, he seemed to be thinking quite deeply.

"I can just see him trying to implement such a system in Imladris," Legolas said dryly.

"You are both horrible," Erestor said, "it is a genius system."

"I agree," I declared.

"You would," Glorfindel replied.

Dinner progressed as usual, with Erestor and I discussing the educational system of the United States, Legolas politely ignoring Almira (a feat only an elf could accomplish), the twins were plotting something, and Arwen and Aragorn were still avoiding each other's gaze.

As dinner came to a close, I began looking for Faelon. "Who are you searching for?" Legolas asked me curiously.

"Faelon," I responded, "I need to discuss when and where we shall meet before going to the party for Bellon and Maerwen tonight; which reminds me that unfortunately I must forego our walk tonight seeing as I will be at said party."

"Ah," he replied lightly, an odd smile on his face, almost bittersweet. I gave him a questioning look, but before I could ask him about it, Faelon found me. "Ready to go?" he asked brightly.

"Of course," I responded, just as excited. I desperately wanted to meet more of Rivendell's inhabitants, but could be rather shy. Therefore I was glad for the opportunity to do so with the comfort of Faelon's presence, not to mention that of Nordithen and Tirithedain.

Faelon and I left the Dining Hall, and began to make our way to Maerwen's house where she lived with her parents. "I hope you do not mind going so early, but I agreed to help them set up for the party," Faelon stated, his tone bordering on the apologetic.

"Not at all," I responded reassuringly. "I would not mind helping either. Setting up and preparing can be half the fun."

"Good," he said, "I am sure they will appreciate an extra set of hands."

As we walked we did not talk much as I was busy looking around observing the houses of the Imladris elves and Faelon understood me well enough to know I was not purposefully ignoring him. Off of the main walkway we were on, there would be several pathways that would branch off and lead to little clusters of houses. The houses were kind of a mix of Spanish and Asian style houses, they were very open and in-tune with nature as almost everything Elven is. We reached Maerwen's house relatively quickly and I immediately fell in love with her home. It was one story, surrounded and enmeshed with lush gardens.

"This is beautiful," I said to Faelon as we approached the front door.

"Then you will love the inside," he responded smiling at me.

He knocked and Maerwen answered the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I am so glad you are here. I am so excited!"

Faelon and I laughed lightly at her exuberance. "This is for the two of you," Faelon stated handing over a small parcel I had not noticed he was carrying. "It is from both Kate and I." I shot him a grateful smile, as I had not been able to get the couple anything, especially since I had no idea what to get or where to get it.

"Oh thank you! Come in, come in; how silly of me to just leave you standing there in the doorway."

Faelon was right, I thought as we entered the foyer and then the living room. The inside was gorgeous. Its' walls were made of a Stucco-like material and were a beautiful, warm yellow color. Wooden beams supported the ceiling, and opposed a floor of stone tiles. We followed Maerwen through the living room and into the courtyard. The courtyard itself was the central point of the house, as every room led into it. This is where we found Bellon and her parents, along with Tirithedain and Nordithen already setting up for the party. Maerwen placed the gift on a table with the other gifts from Nordithen and Tirithedain, and then turned to introduce us to her parents.

"Mother, Father, you know Faelon, and this is Kate, the ellith I spoke of the other night. Kate, these are my parents Bainwen and Erugalathon."

I curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours," Erugalathon responded.

"You have a lovely home," I stated. And it was true. From the courtyard I could see that it was the focal point of the house with four rooms branching off, consisting of: the kitchen, the living room, and what I supposed were two bedrooms.

"Thank you," Bainwen said. "Would you mind assisting me in the kitchen? I need a taste-tester for tonight's refreshments."

"How could I refuse?" I responded.

"Why does she get to try them and not me?" complained Nordithen in whiny outrage.

"Because you would eat them all and where would that leave us?" she responded smiling fondly upon him.

"I wouldn't eat them _all_," he claimed sulkily.

"Just most," interjected Bellon.

This got a laugh out of everyone and led to more jesting between the males present. And as I followed Bainwen and Maerwen into the house I cherished the sensation of acceptance and comfort present in the atmosphere.

"Alright," Bainwen began, "just try one of everything on the table and tell me what you think while Maerwen and I finish these table decorations." The kitchen was light and airy, overflowing with all kinds of herb plants and spices for cooking and I turned happily to my task.

"Yes ma'am," I said and began eating. Of course, everything was delicious though occasionally a dish would need a bit more of something and I would tell Bainwen who would fix it and have me taste it again. We fell into a comfortable rhythm and I was content to be useful. As I was about to try a cheese and cracker combination, Maerwen asked, "You have been spending quite a bit of time with his highness have you not? All the maidens have been whispering about it. It's quite obsessive really." She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What are they saying?" I asked curiously, smiling at her obvious dislike of court gossip.

"Nothing really of any import. They just wonder how you came to be so close to the prince and what he sees in you. They are quite jealous, you see, because before whenever Legolas would come here he would be polite to all the maidens but never seriously make an effort to get to know them. And I cannot blame him. It's mostly the wealthier maidens that care so much. All they see is a handsome face and a title. It's not like they even care about him, besides he is here far too infrequently for them to really expend the effort to try and ensnare him. However that does not stop them from being overly opinionated and critical of whomever he might be spending time with," she finished with a disgusted scoff.

"Hmmm," I commented, knowing there was more to come and feeling unsure as to whether or not I wanted to hear it.

"And Lady Valda and her pack of she-demons do not help by constantly obsessing over him. She believes that only someone of her status deserves to be with him. She and her minions, though definitely the minority, are very prejudiced and believe they are better than everyone else. And though this is frowned on by most, it does not prevent them from being extremely judgmental and rather ruthless. So she is obviously infuriated that he is paying attention to anyone other than her glorious self. She is the main one complaining and gossiping, everyone else is gossiping about how happy they are that Lady Valda is being put in her place and wondering what she is going to do about it. And of course it doesn't help that Almira feels the exact same way. They are practically at war, though united in that they both seem to dislike you intensely." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Though, I did not know about this Lady Valda character or her apparent animosity towards me. Thanks for the heads up," I said wondering if I would have another Almira on my hands.

"Heads up?" Bainwen said confusedly, and Maerwen just looked at me awaiting an explanation.

"Warning," I stated simply.

"Oh," they both said, nodding their heads.

"Has Lady Valda approached you yet?" asked Maerwen.

"Thankfully no, however knowing what I know now I would say it is only a matter of time until she does."

"I agree," Bainwen said, "She is a vain and nasty creature, delighting only in herself and caring little for the concerns of others. She was rather nasty to Maerwen."

"Oh? Why?" I shot a concerned glance at Maerwen who was stuffing flowers in a fixture with a force that made me pity the flowers.

"Because Bellon's family is wealthier than we are, due to his family trade business and his marrying me is bad form seeing as I am just a lowly daughter of a tailor and dressmaker." Her tone was practically dripping with sarcasm. "Not to mention one of her friends was madly in love with him." She issued another snort of disgust. "As if she really loved him, all she saw when she looked at him was new dresses, jewels, and-"

"Discussing Lady Winona are we?" Bellon asked lightly, stepping into the room.

"Unfortunately," Bainwen said, laying a sympathetic hand over her daughters, preventing her from maiming more hapless daisies.

"I am sorry, she just gets under my skin," Maerwen said, her tone apologetic bordering on embarrassment.

Sensing her unease, Bellon smiled warmly at his future wife. "You need not apologize. But I beg you to forget her because she no longer matters. Not that she ever really did anyway." He shared an amused glance with Maerwen, before continuing, "Besides I would say you paid her back in full with that rather nasty prank you pulled." The memory cheered Maerwen quite a bit and had everyone except me chuckling.

"This conversation was interesting before, but now you really have my attention. What prank? Please tell me you shaved off one of her eyebrows or something equally heinous," I pleaded.

"No, I was not so creative. She had ordered a dress from my mother and I merely made a slight addition." At my raised eyebrow, she continued with a rather mischievous smile. "I hid a few poison ivy leaves in the sleeves and neckline. Needless to say she was rather disappointed with the dress."

I joined in the renewed chuckling of the present occupants of the kitchen. "What has got everyone so happy in here? Have you tasted the spirits as well?" Erugalathon asked teasingly, entering the kitchen followed by Nordithen, Faelon and Tirithedain.

"No we were merely discussing Maerwen's suffering at Lady Winona's hands and vice versa," Bainwen said smiling lovingly at her husband.

Both Nordithen and Tirithedain shuddered while Faelon simply shook his head. "I will never understand how you could be so polite to her Bellon," Tirithedain stated. "Whenever I saw her and her friends coming, I somehow always ended up moving in the opposite direction."

"So you ran away?" I asked dryly.

"Basically," he answered, grinning wickedly.

"What I did not understand was why she was after me instead of Nordithen. For someone motivated purely by greed, you would think she would have been infatuated with the obviously richer ellon," Bellon stated.

"And that is one mystery that can remain unsolved," Nodithen stated conclusively.

"I agree, for we have no time to puzzle over the thinking of silly and vain maidens. Come, let us finish setting up," Bainwen ordered.

We began moving the food and drink outside, finished arranging the tables and decorations and then stood back and admired our handiwork. There were candles dispersed amongst the various tables and in votives along the walls, creating a warm glow, while the air was full of the scents of the surrounding flowers.

"It looks amazing," I breathed reverently.

"I could not agree more," said Maerwen who gave both her parents a grateful hug.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Our first guests," Maerwen said, as her parents went to answer the door. "I'm so excited!" She squeezed my hand before moving to stand with Bellon, ready to greet their guests.

An hour later, all the guests had arrived and the small house was packed with elves, the air full of lively voices. "I feel like I'm surrounded by birds," I said to Faelon, smiling profusely due to the slight buzz I had from the wine I had been drinking all night.

He gave me a bemused smile. "I do not know why, but I am sure you will tell me."

"It's your voices, they are so musical. Therefore I feel like I am surrounded by birds."

He nodded, chuckling slightly. A chiming noise interrupted our conversation. I looked up and saw Bellon and Maerwn standing together. They exchanged a loving glance before, Bellon cleared his throat and bean in a loud voice, "Friends and honored guests, as I'm sure you've guessed, you are here tonight to celebrate the formal engagement of myself to my beloved, Maerwen. Thank you for coming and for your support and love. May you be as blessed as I am." He kissed Maerwen on the cheek and there was a cheer from the crowd before the guests began to converse again.

"How lovely," I sighed.

"Yes, I am glad they are finally engaged," Faelon said.

"Finally?"

"As you heard earlier, Lady Winona put them through quite a bit of unnecessary drama not to mention it had all the regular complications of love: confusion, uncertainty, shyness, etc."

"Ellith," I muttered darkly.

He laughed. "You have no room to complain, you are one!"

"The hell I don't! I was forced against my will to become one and have to put up with them daily."

"Fair enough," he conceded.

At that moment, Nordithen laughingly approached me and bowed. "Would the _lady_ honor me with a dance?"

"Perhaps, but I should not give in so easily if you mock me so," I replied teasingly.

"Mock you? Would I do something as horrid as that?" He winked playfully.

"You are right. How could I be so cruel to accuse you of such a thing?" I took his outstretched hand and he led me in to the crowd of dancers. It took a few moments for me to catch on to the steps, but seeing as it was not too complicated I caught on fairly quickly and was soon being spun around the dance floor. I spent the rest of the evening dancing with Faelon, Nordithen or Tirithedain and various friends of theirs. At the end of the party, as Faelon and I were leaving and saying our goodbyes to the family, Maerwen hugged me and asked, "Would you like to have lunch with my friends and me tomorrow? I am afraid it will be nothing special. We will be eating leftovers here, but it should be entertaining."

"I would love to! What time should I come by?"

"At noon. Thanks again for your help and have a good night!"

"Good night!"

Faelon and I left the house and began the walk back to my room, seeing as I could not be trusted to find it on my own. "So," he began, glancing at me slyly, "I hear you are receiving archery lessons from the prince of Mirkwood himself."

"You heard correctly," I replied simply, still beaming due to the slight buzz I had.

"Few have been able to say the same…" he continued glancing at me expectantly.

"So I have heard." Glancing at him I could tell he was getting frustrated with my purposefully simple answers.

"Come now, you know what I am truly getting at. Is there something between the two of you?" he asked, slightly exasperated.

"You should know better. I only just landed here a couple weeks ago, remember? So little time is hardly conducive to falling in love."

"In my defense I never said anything about falling in love. I just asked if there was anything going on between the two of you." He gave me one of those probing gazes elves seem to do so well, and I cracked.

"I may be attracted to him…" I paused, but at the triumphant gleam in his eyes quickly continued. "But he does not know and I highly doubt it is even reciprocated and it is not even anything serious. It is a slight, **very slight**, attraction barely worth acknowledging."

"Calm down," Faelon stated, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me to face him so he could look me in the eyes. "I will not speak of this to others, you need not worry so. I merely wanted to find the truth because many our gossiping and that can make things difficult. That being said I wanted to let you know that I am here if you wish to speak of it. You never know, you might need some information on Mirkwood to impress his highness with your intelligence."

I punched him in the arm. "Jerkface," I said affectionately.

"I'll take that as a term of endearment," he said dryly.

"You should," I said as we began walking again.

"So… just attraction?"

"Yes. Maybe. Alright, it's a small crush. Practically miniscule," I blabbered, slightly nervous about what I was saying and slightly relieved to finally be saying it.

"Crush?"

"Basically it is the word that describes the attraction you feel for someone, the nerves and excitement you get when around that person, and the desire to be with them, so the whole _in like_ experience."

"I see. I like it."

"So technically you have a _crush_ on Thanneth or would have because it is like a precursor to love."

He gave me a quick look, almost embarrassed. "Yes, I suppose I would have."

"There is no need to be embarrassed, love is a beautiful thing. Regardless of how it might end or what could happen you should just enjoy being in love." And as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that some day somewhere they were going to come back to bite me. But any sense of inhibition or caution was nowhere to be found and I was just spouting my thoughts.

"I suppose, but it is just so hard to enjoy if you are always nervous or afraid that the other person might not care for you."

"I know. It is a case of 'easier said than done.'"

By now we had reached my room, only to see the two unlikeliest of people returning together as well. Both Faelon and I stopped dead in our tracks, stunned speechless.

"Your highness, Lady Almira," Faelon said courteously, regaining his wits quicker than I and managing to sketch a quick bow. He nudged me, snapping me out of my temporary stupor enough for me to pick my jaw up off the floor and curtsey quickly.

"Faelon, Kate," Legolas breathed, also seeming quite shocked to see us at that particular moment. A few awkward moments passed before Legolas finally managed to comment, "Pleasant evening is it not?"

"Yes-"

"The hell it is! What the fu-" But before I could finish my sentence, Faelon had clapped a hand over my mouth and was practically dragging me in the direction we had just come from.

"You know, you are right. I believe you _did_ leave your bag at Maerwen's house," Faelon stammered nervously, chuckling slightly. "Silly us, we must have forgot it. Let's go get it shall we?"

Legolas looked as if he was about to say something, but before he had the chance, Faelon had turned the corner and was now literally dragging me back along the outside path. He did not release his grip on my arm or his hand from my mouth until he had deemed we were safely out of earshot.

"Thanks," I huffed begrudgingly, knowing he had saved me from an embarrassing situation and hating that he had had to.

"What _was_ that?" he demanded, looking slightly peeved.

"I don't know, I don't know," I groaned running my hands over my face.

"_You don't know_?"

"What the hell was he doing walking with_ her_?"

"I don't-"

"I mean it is _Almira_."

"Maybe-"

"**Almira!"**

"Yes,** but-**"

"Anyone else and I would have been fine. Alright, not fine, but not so taken aback. He is supposed to despise her, so why was he walking with her? I mean it's Almi-"

"Kate, I get it!" Faelon cried exasperatedly, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a little shake. "Trust me, I am just as surprised as you are."

"And did you see the look on her face? All smug triumph and haughty disdain as if she had just won some kind of victory! And him! Looking so shocked, ha! More like guilty. And he should be. Thanks to him and his decision to spend time with her he has begun the apocalypse, because that is all his spending time with her could mean. What could possibly make him want to-"

"KATE!" Faelon's exclamation made me jump in surprise. But he merely heaved a deep sigh and stated, "Now that I have your attention I am ordering you to calm down. This is ridiculous." He held up a hand, forestalling any comments from me and continued, "Yes it is shocking. Yes it is highly unlikely he would want to spend time with her. However I do not believe he sought her out. Like you said, this IS Almira. She probably forced herself on him somehow and as an upstanding gentleman he would not be able to refuse. Don't let your feelings dictate your actions. You cannot let her get to you because that is what she wants. You know this."

"Look, it's not my feelings that have me so upset. They are a small part but not the majority." At his questioning glance, I explained, "Mainly it is her actions that have me so angry. Females like her in situations like these live to ensnare someone like him. And if there is the slightest chance he is succumbing, that bodes very ill for all of us, especially me. I say this because I do not want to spend the rest of my time in Imladris watching them cuddle and be all lovey-dovey and basically disgusting. I also do not want to have to deal with it on the quest and no one else can afford or deserves the distraction. Not to mention how much their romance might change the future."

Looking slightly nauseous at the scene that had just been described, he nodded. "A valid point. But you must still be patient. Anger is powerful and volatile."

I sighed. "I know. She just drives me crazy."

He smiled. "You aren't the only one."

Feeling myself calm, I gave a small laugh. "True."

"Shall we return?" He offered me his arm.

"But of course," I stated. Thankfully the hallway surrounding my room was empty when we returned. "Goodnight Faelon, thank you for accompanying me to the gathering."

"The pleasure was mine. Goodnight _milady_." He winked.

"Jerkface," I said smiling, and then entered my room and quickly prepared for bed.


	10. Another Idea

Author's Note (or apology really): I am sorry it has taken me forever to update. College was in control of my soul and I had been completely swamped, which left me drained. Therefore any free time I had was devoted to sleep and not my story. Sad times, but exams are over so I have more time to write. Now on to the actual writing!

**Chapter 10- Another Idea**

The next morning came all too soon. I rolled toward the edge of the bed to get up and ready for breakfast and instantly regretted it. My throat was parched and my head was pounding. Apparently elves _can_ get hangovers. It was not too bad seeing as I had not gotten absolutely smashed, but I had definitely had a slight buzz, which would explain my actions concerning a certain prince the night before. "Bugger," I muttered lowly, sitting up in bed, placing my feet on the floor and my head in my hands.

And of course at that moment there was a knock on my door. With another muttered curse I got up slowly and made my way to the door. "Yes?"

"So much for asking if you are ready to go to breakfast, I see I already have my answer," Glorfindel stated smugly, leaning against my doorframe.

"Take that look off your face," I snapped.

"Slightly hung over are we?" he questioned, his grin growing.

"Maybe," I grumbled.

"That's too bad because you aren't getting out of practice today."

"Believe me, I was not counting on it."

"Good, I will wait out here while you dress."

"Super," I replied in false cheer. I returned a few minutes later. "Ugh, I would kill for Advil right now."

"Advil?" Glorfindel asked, still looking highly amused.

"Headache medicine."

"That would be convenient. However, since we do not have this Advil you will just have to settle for Lord Elrond's special brew and thankfully no one will lose their life."

"Very funny. Wait-special brew? I don't like the sound of that," I said. "Can't I just have a little hair of the dog?"

"Hair of the dog?" he asked. "Why would you want to eat fur? That sounds absolutely disgusting and I do not believe it has any curative properties."

"No, no, no. You people take everything so literally… which is a problem because most of what I say isn't. To have the 'hair of the dog' means to have more of whatever made you sick. So I was effectively asking if I could just have more wine," I explained impatiently.

"Does it work?"

"Some people think so, but I have never tried it."

We reached the Healing Ward and greeted Faelon who happened to be working that morning. "It would be you," I muttered darkly.

"Hangover," he stated with a self-righteous nod, "I will make the draught. It should only take a few moments since I already have the supplies gathered. Nordithen and Tirithedain have already stopped by."

"Do I even want to know what is in it?" I cast a wary glance at the herbs he had begun chopping and grinding, feeling slightly better that I was not the only one suffering.

"Probably not," he quipped, smiling at me.

"It seems like whenever I am injured or ill you are right there waiting to give me some sort of foul-tasting medicine. Why is that?" I asked teasingly, deciding to be nice since my hangover was not his fault and he was the one in charge of the cure for it.

He smiled. "Obviously I enjoy watching you suffer."

"I thought so."

"It is not that bad," Glorfindel said glancing at the liquid Faelon was mixing with the herbs distrustfully.

"He's right. It's no worse than the medicine I gave you for your shoulder."

"But that was positively foul!" I cried.

"Ah, yes well here you are," Faelon said all smiles.

I looked into the glass for a moment before giving myself a little shake. "Cheers," I said, and downed the glass. "Ugh, gross," I choked out, trying not to gag. "You really must enjoy watching me suffer."

Faelon and Glorfindel both laughed. "Not really," Faelon said. "If anyone enjoys the suffering it is Lord Elrond for he is the one who made it originally. We have both had to drink it on numerous occasions and do not wish it on anyone. However it does work."

Glorfindel nodded his agreement, still smiling, and patted me on the shoulder. "Come it is time for your lesson," he said, his tone bordering on gleeful.

"You are all sadists," I muttered darkly, causing them both to laugh again.

The walk to the training field was one giant awkward silence because Glorfindel and I had not really spoken or been alone since our argument during my last training session. We reached the field and unsheathed our swords. "This is not going to be a repeat of last time is it? Because you nearly worked me to death," I commented trying to sound unconcerned but not quite pulling it off.

He heaved a sigh. "I am sorry about that. I got rather carried away and should have listened more than I did. Your explanation was logical, but I seek only to make you cautious. There is much ahead of you." He ran a hand through his hair, then fixed his gaze on mine and I could read the worry there. "I care for you greatly," he said quietly placing a hand on my shoulder, "and therefore I am concerned for your safety."

"I know," I said, resting my hand over the one on my shoulder "And I appreciate your concern, but please do not make more of it than it is."

"I will not. Besides, you were right. I cannot tell how his highness feels. He keeps his thoughts and emotions hidden behind that impassive gaze of his," he said frustrated, removing his hand from my shoulder and waving it dismissively.

"He is a prince, it seems logical that he would."

"Poor elf, if only he were not constantly being hunted by ellith he might be a tad more open," Glorfindel observed.

The vision of Legolas being literally hunted by ellith made me laugh. "I agree, having to deal with females like Almira and Lady Valda would do some kind of damage."

"So you have heard of Lady Valda?" Glorfindel said a distasteful look on his face.

"Yes, I heard she is the Middle Earth version of Almira. I have not had the displeasure of meeting her though." The very idea made me frown.

"Well then it is your lucky day, because here she comes," he whispered quietly.

"What?" I hissed. But it was too late. A sharp voice called from behind me, "Kate!"

I forced a polite smile on my face and turned to greet her. "Lady Valda, how do you do?"

"I am well thank you," she responded, looking me over disdainfully causing me to ball my hands into fists. "And you?"

"I too am well, thank you for inquiring. To what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu meeting?"

"I merely wanted to see the elleth that has the prince so ensnared. And as far as I can tell she is nothing special or even ordinary. In fact, she seems to be quite beneath most elleth which leaves me to question why he would be interested in her. Just what is it about this elleth that has him so captivated? Or perhaps the question is just what does she _do_ that keeps him so interested?"

I was pissed. There was no denying it. I sheathed my sword and ignoring Glorfindel's cautionary whisper walked right up to her and stopped approximately two inches from her face. She was a few inches taller than me forcing me to tilt my chin up, but I barely noticed. In an enraged whisper I snapped, "I may not be anything extraordinary but I will be damned if I will just let you insult me without knowing a thing about me and having never met me before now. If you wanted to terrorize or intimidate someone you picked the wrong girl. Whatever is between his highness and me is our own business and you cannot coerce me into feeling guilty or unworthy of our relationship. So, that being said, I suggest you run along and take your childish antics with you before I really lose my temper."

She just huffed and whirled away, however before taking more than three steps she whirled back and exclaimed melodramatically, "His highness is mine!"

I just smirked. "Is that so? I did not see your name on him."

"Oh, it's there," she sneered.

"He just cannot read it?"

"YOU WILL NOT COME BETWEEN US!" she cried shrilly, and then hurried away pretending to sob.

"That would make sense if there was something to come between." I sighed, turning to face Glorfindel again.

Glorfindel just shook his head. "I am afraid she is a tad delusional."

"A tad?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"Alright completely." He shrugged. "You handled that well. Hopefully she will have gotten the message and will not give you too much trouble in the future. Though, if she does you should know that her threats are empty ones. She will not cause you actual harm. I doubt she could anyway. Come let us begin your lesson."

Unsheathing my sword again, I wanted to believe him but knew deep down that females like her did not like being shown up. It was only a matter of time before she made her next move. I sighed and turned to the task at hand, putting her out of my mind for the moment.

The rest of my lesson with Glorfindel was uneventful. Like usual, I spent most of it getting the snot beat out of me and I kept repeating to myself that it was worth it. Staying alive during the Quest was my number one objective.

When we finished, I delayed Glorfindel with a question that been bothering me. "Does Legolas have a lot of women gunning for him?"

He looked confused for a moment, and I prepared to rephrase my question when his expression cleared and a triumphant smile lit his face. "Ah yes, gunning: meaning desiring him or trying to be with him. It takes me a few moments sometimes to translate your slang as it has been so long since I have heard some of the phrases from Anna," Glorfindel explained and I smiled bemused. "To answer, yes."

"Oh," I stated deflated.

"But it is to be expected given his status. Why do you ask?"

"Not the reason you are thinking," I replied hurriedly and he rolled his eyes. "I just want to know how many more confrontations I should be expecting."

"I cannot say. Lady Valda is very young and rather silly about his highness. Most of Legolas' admirers will probably treat you with polite disdain. You should know, Legolas pays little attention to most of the elleth here. Which is why his friendship with you is so unusual."

I said nothing, mulling his words over. "You should go, Legolas is expecting you," his voice broke into my thoughts.

"Right, thanks," I said before hurrying to the archery field. I arrived to see Legolas pacing.

"Finally!" he cried upon seeing me. "What took you so long? Did you get lost?" Legolas teased.

"Actually my lesson with Glorfindel ran late because I was accosted by one of the members of your fan club," I snapped.

"What? What happened?" he asked in surprise and slight concern and I felt guilty for snapping at him. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair beginning to regret mentioning it. "It's nothing," at his dubious glance I continued, "really, I promise. Accosted is not even the right word. It is more like insulted."

"Kate…" Legolas said warningly.

"Fine! She basically insinuated I must be putting out for you to be interested in me and that I was ugly and you were hers." I said quickly and quietly, hoping he got the gist of it and would not ask for the finer details.

"Putting out?"

I covered my face with my hands and groaned, "This is so embarrassing. Why couldn't you leave it at nothing?"

"What does it mean?" he repeated firmly.

I uncovered my face, averting my eyes and cleared my throat nervously before beginning. I was whispering so quietly he had to lean closer to hear me. "It means…well it means I, I …I am performing _favors_ for you."

"_Favors?_ As in doing something for me?" He did not seem to be grasping the concept. I could have kicked myself for mentioning it. I swallowed. "Of a sexual nature."

"WHAT?" Legolas yelled, straightening quickly, causing several other elves to look in our direction.

"Quiet!" I cried. "Oh this is humiliating."

He began blushing, which I found endearing, then his cleared my throat, "I apologize for her behavior-"

"Don't," I commanded briskly. "It is not your place. _You_ are not the one at fault. If I am to forgive her it will only be after _she_ apologizes to _me_." Giving myself a slight shake I finished lightly, "Besides you cannot control the members of your fan club."

"Unfortunately not. Who said such a thing?"

"The esteemed Lady Valda," I said sarcastically and Legolas shuddered.

"She thinks we are destined to be together," He stated dismayed. "Can you imagine a lifetime of continuous complaining from a wife who would spend the majority of her time in front of a mirror or whatever reflective surface could be found?"

I gave a short laugh before continuing, "No and I do not want to."

Legolas sighed. "Elleth like her take an almost perverse pleasure in ruining my relationships be they friendly or romantic. Do not let her scare you," he stated, a note of pleading in his voice.

"Oh, trust me she won't. So far she has only succeeded in pissing me off."

"I do not know who to be more worried for: you or Lady Valda."

I just smiled. "Yes, yes you do." That being said, I drew an arrow, aimed and nearly hit the center.

Legolas was stunned. I shrugged a bit embarrassed and said, "Intense emotions make me focus."

"To say the least," he replied. Shaking his head he ordered me to try again. We spent the rest of the lesson in a peaceful companionship with him correcting my form when necessary and giving me tips on how to improve my technique. Though I never got another arrow anywhere close to the center, I was at least hitting the edges of the target more often, which was pretty good for the second day if I do say so myself.

When the hour was up, we began walking back toward the guest rooms. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Legolas began conversationally.

"I am to have lunch with Maerwen and some of her friends," she answered. "I am greatly looking forward to it. I miss non-hostile female company and would like to gain more female acquaintances."

"I see. We ellyn just are not witty or entertaining enough to satisfy you, eh?"

I laughed. "Exactly!"

"I am hurt," he said, adopting a wounded look.

"Don't be," I said teasingly, "You will always have Almira or Lady Valda to inflate your ego."

"Don't remind me," Legolas said, "Kate, about last night-"

"Oh that," I said, "Look I overreacted." Blushing, I continued, "I had a bit too much to drink and therefore was not exactly thinking clearly. I thought you might have _wanted _to walk with her. However Faelon quickly pointed out that she probably ambushed you like usual. So then I got upset with Almira. She's making females from Earth look bad. I mean, she has absolutely no regard for other people's feelings seeing as she always ambushes you and gives you no choice but to walk with her."

"Indeed, she spent the entire time talking about herself, cornering me right after the dinner she spent doing the same thing," Legolas replied in a perturbed tone before grinning mischievously. "A bit too much too drink?"

"I was hoping you'd miss that part," I stated ruefully.

"You know better."

"True," I admitted. "As you know, Bellon and Maerwen's engagement celebration was last night. And seeing as the wine was flowing freely and I don't really have a lot of drinking experience, especially with this higher tolerance you elves have, I got a bit intoxicated. Therefore my annoyance with Almira was rather blown out of proportion."

"Hence Faelon's hasty retreat," he surmised.

"More like rescue," Legolas raised an eyebrow but I refuse to elaborate. "I definitely owe him one."

"And there I was hoping _you_ would rescue_ me_. I had to spend an extra five minutes coming up with every possible activity I could to get out of seeing her today and continuously peeling her hands off my arm."

"Poor elf. You have my sympathy," I said.

"As I should," He retorted haughtily.

I just laughed again before bidding him farewell seeing as we had reached our rooms.

"Until this evening," Legolas replied and the mischievous smile had not left his face. I had the odd feeling he was up to something.

As I entered my room, I leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. I gathered my self together, locking away my feelings of embarrassment and mortification at the events of the past day and a half and prepared for lunch with Maerwen and her friends. I did not want to be late. A half hour later found me power-walking to her house. Only to realize that I had no idea where I was going, I abruptly stopped. "Great, just great," I muttered. I gave a look around but there was no one in sight. And it was not like I could use my non-existent cell phone to call Faelon. "Damn," I muttered again about to elaborate on my swearing when I heard a timid voice utter "Lady Kate?"

I whirled around to see a petite, bleach blonde ellith standing in front of me. "Yes?" I was sure I had never met this elleth before and so had no idea why she would seek me out. I did not have a problem with the fact that she knew who I was, my coloring gave me away.

"I am Ansa, a friend of Maerwen. I was on the way to her house when I spotted you and thought you might need some help," she admitted quietly.

I smiled in relief. "Yes I definitely could use some help. Unfortunately I was not paying attention last night and now have absolutely no idea where to go. And it's just Kate. Forgive my reserve; I was afraid you might be one of Lady Valda's harpies." I gave a self-conscious shrug.

"You need not apologize, you have good reason to be on your guard. I heard about the incident this morning," she stated with a twinkle in her eye, she walked to me and took my arm in hers and began walking.

"Already? How?" I asked allowing myself to be lead down the correct path.

"Nordithen and Tirithedain were on the field this morning and saw the exchange. Though I must admit they were quite disappointed they were not close enough to hear what you said that so upset her Ladyship. And in all honesty, I am quite disappointed as well. She is not exactly our favorite person as I am sure you know."

"So I have heard. And now I know why," I said dryly.

"Yes she is quite unpleasant, as are her followers. No doubt you have also heard of Lady Wynona?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Vicious, the lot of them," she spat vehemently.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, surprised by her vehemence seeing as she seemed rather timid.

"I will tell you when we reach Maerwen's for it only happened yesterday and I did not want to mention it to Maerwen on her special day."

"That was kind of you."

"Thank you, though I must admit I was hard-pressed not to. I was practically enraged."

"Then this should be interesting," I commented, having a hard time picturing the petite elleth being anything but kind or reserved.

"Ah, here we are," she announced walking right through the front gate and in the front door. "Where are you ladies?"

We followed the chorus of voices into the courtyard where one lone table remained from the night before, loaded with as many leftovers as it would hold.

"Hello Ansa, Kate," Maerwen greeted, rising and lightly hugging us both. "I see you two have already met. Kate, allow me to introduce you to our other friends. This is Lena, Sunniva, Eydís, and Elwen, whom you already know."

I curtseyed, and they replied in kind. "Shall we eat?" Maerwen asked.

"Please," Sunniva pleaded enthusiastically. She was tall and thin, just like all elves, probably about 5'10" with long, pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "So, Kate, how do you like Imladris so far?" She asked a sunny smile on her face as we loaded our plates and began eating. She seemed to be the most outgoing of the group from what I could tell of her demeanor. "Is a certain highness making it easier?" she teased. Oh yeah, definitely the most unreserved.

"Sunniva!" Ansa cried, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Sunniva demanded exasperatedly. "She knows I am kidding. You know I am kidding, right?"

"Yes, I do," I said quickly through a mouthful. Swallowing, I continued, "I really love Imladris. It's so beautiful and peaceful. And his highness has been very kind and most agreeable, though not overly so."

"Unlike Lady Valda." Lena stated disapprovingly. She was also quite tall, probably about 5'8" with the same pale blond hair however her eyes were more of a deep cerulean color.

"Unlike Lady Valda," I echoed with a grimace.

"What did she say?" Eydís asked enthusiastically. She was the shortest one in the group (aside from me) only standing about 5'6". She had strawberry blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes.

"More importantly, what did you say?" Elwen asked, pausing between bites. She was about 5'8" as well, but she had golden blonde hair that stood in contrast with her gray eyes. Aside from Maerwen, I was the only one present who did not have blonde hair. Maerwen also had brown hair, though hers was far darker than mine, making her royal blue eyes that much brighter. Elven beauty really was rather disconcerting and annoying.

"Well, she implied I was a worthless slut with no other purpose in life than to ruin her relationship with Legolas," I said feeling myself growing irritated at the memory.

"That sounds quite similar to what Lady Amani said to me," Ansa announced quietly, pushing her plate away from her, obviously no longer hungry.

"What?" Sunniva asked surprised. "Why would she be insulting you?"

"She thinks there is something going on between Nordithen and me. Nordithen! Of all people," she exclaimed and then promptly blushed.

"Is there?" I asked bluntly.

Her eyes widened. "No, no…never. He is a wonderful ellon but I doubt he even knows I exist." She shook her head slightly, almost disappointedly, it seemed to me.

"I do not know about that," Lena said speculatively. "At the party last night he did seem to glance in your direction quite often."

"And I have witnessed him watching you at dinner recently," Eydís declared. "He definitely knows you exist."

"I bet he finds you more attractive than Lady Amani," Elwen claimed, "You certainly are nicer."

"Why would he not know you exist?" I asked curiously, "Do you not all hang together?" At their confused glances, I amended my speech a little. "I meant don't you spend your free time together and what not?"

"Oh," they chorused. "We do," Maerwen began, "But Ansa just moved here not but nine months ago."

"Where did you move from?" I asked her.

"Lothlórien. I decided to move when my parents decided to sail for Valinor." She smiled sadly.

"I did not mean to-"

"Do not fret. I am not upset, I just miss them," she said kindly.

"Understandable. However nine months seems sufficient enough time to prove your existence," I said.

"I suppose," she began her gaze shifting to her hands in her lap. "But we spend most of our days working and the Rivendell Guard has their monthly patrols, so if I do see him it is only at dinner and we barely get the opportunity to speak solely to each other. That being said, our schedules are hardly favorable for getting to know one another. I am really only well acquainted with these ladies because I live and work with them."

"I have been meaning to ask exactly what you ladies did for a living," I stated, sensing Ansa was not entirely ready to voice her complete thoughts on Nordithen.

"Well Ansa, Lena, and I work in the Kitchens together," stated Eydís, "And we live in a house not far from here that my parents gifted me when they sailed."

"Maerwen and I are seamstresses," pronounced Sunniva.

"And you know my job," stated Elwen dryly.

"And I am afraid none of us envy you for it," teased Lena.

"I would not expect you too," she replied easily.

"I really feel badly about Almira," I said. "I feel she makes us Earthlings look bad."

"Perhaps that is why you were sent here as well," supplied Ansa.

"As damage control?" I posed. "That's not a bad explanation actually."

"I hear she has recently made friends with Lady Amani," gossiped Sunniva.

"If by friends you mean united in their dislike for Lady Valda and willing to tolerate each other, then I agree," stated Elwen wryly.

"I do. Almira probably does not view her as much of a threat as Lady Valda and funnily enough Lady Amani probably feels the same about Almira," Sunniva observed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There are three of them?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Maerwen stated wearily, "Not including their followers, like Lady Winona."

"This is terrifying," I commented incredulously.

"Especially for you since they are all after his poor highness," acknowledged Ansa, "and if not him, any other noblemen present.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "More ellith out to get me."

"Do not worry," stated Elwen. "We will do what we can to keep you from being annoyed to death."

I laughed. "I appreciate that, though unfortunately you will not be able to protect me on the quest." I was no longer laughing.

"How are you feeling concerning the quest?" Eydís asked, noticing the rather obvious change in my demeanor.

"Very nervous. I do not suppose any of you know, though Maerwen you might if Bellon told you, but in my world the quest and the history of Middle Earth was common knowledge accessible by all." Needless to say they were stunned. "It was written by a man named J.R.R. Tolkien as a fairytale, and until now that is exactly what I believed it was: a fairytale, an elaborate story, certainly not a real place."

"This is incredible," whispered Sunniva in awe. "So you know what is to happen, which is why they sent you on the quest, right?"

I nodded. "Though I did not necessarily want to go because what if I mess something up? Or something does not happen as it should and I could not fix it? I still don't know if I want to go. I do not really want that kind of responsibility on top of everything else."

"That _is_ quite a lot to take on," Lena admitted, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Tell me about it. You can now hopefully understand why I am not too excited about this quest. Not to mention the Almira factor."

"It is completely understandable. There you will all be, trying to save the world and she will be too busy to help because she will be trying to make Legolas fall in love with her," teased Elwen, though it was not too far from the truth.

"Poor elf," Maerwen muttered, as almost everyone did these days when discussing Legolas.

Seeing as we had finished our meal by now, Elwen stood, "I am afraid I must be off. I have work to attend to." At my confused gaze, she stated, "I am also a maid and today I am to clean whatever needs cleaning. And I must say it is far more pleasant than attending to Lady Almira."

"I also must be off," I said, rising as well. "I have a history lesson with Erestor. Thank you for having me over. It was lovely. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

"You as well," said Ansa, with the rest nodding.

"This is also a daily occurrence," added Maerwen, "so please feel free to make this part of your daily ritual."

"I would be glad to," I stated enthusiastically, and with a final goodbye left the house with Elwen.

We chatted on our way back to the guest wing, and parted ways at my room. I then grabbed my things and headed straight for my meeting with Erestor. When I arrived, he was staring out the window of the library with a pensively amused expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I inquired, setting my stuff down and taking a seat.

"From my vantage point, I can see what seems to be a very important meeting between the children of Elrond and his highness Legolas." He turned to look at me. "They are up to something."

"Don't look at me. I am just as clueless as you."

"It figures. Though I doubt that will last for long," he said with a smile.

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "I am not interested in dastardly deeds. I am not looking to get kicked out of Imladris."

He laughed. "That's what they all say. However the twins and his highness can be very persuasive."

"Do you know this from past experience?" I asked, eyebrow raised as he came to sit across from me at the table.

"Not exactly, for I was corrupted by their father." At my disbelieving stare, he smiled and said, "They had to get it from somewhere. Poor Arwen is more like their mother, generally acting as either lookout or cover; though they both had their days."

I just shook my head. "Crazy elves."

"You included," he shot back.

"Maybe." I gave a small smile and my eyes drifted towards the window. "Maybe."

"Now," he began clapping his hands together, "let's review some crazy elves in history."

I gave a short laugh and turned my attention back to the books in front of me, devoting the rest of the afternoon to study.

After Erestor's lesson I decided to find Legolas and the children of Elrond. I approached the garden and could hear their conversation. I paused for a moment, ignoring the voice that reminded me what my mother had always said about eavesdropping.

"Thanks for the concern," I heard Legolas say dryly.

"Well it's true," Elrohir said defensively.

Elladan just rolled his eyes. "Forgive them, they are idiots and easily excitable. What they meant to express is that we are happy for you and the possibility of finding a relatively normal ellith to become involved with."

I crept closer at that, peering around a bush to see them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Legolas asked exasperatedly.

"Well you really _haven't_ had the best luck with ellith," Elladan stated rubbing his neck.

"What about Lady Anisa?"

"Friendly," Arwen said, "but dumb as a brick."

"Fine. What about Lady Rana?" Legolas suggested defensively. Arwen just gave a snort of disgust.

"Beautiful, to be sure," Elrohir admitted, "But _so_ self-concerned."

"She wasn't that bad," Legolas claimed, but was simply ignored.

"Let's not forget Lady Golwen," Elladan added dramatically, the mention of her name causing everyone to shudder. "She must have been like 12,000 years old. She was so proper and dull! You weren't even allowed to touch her. You literally had to be two feet from her at all times."

"Oh! And we cannot forget Lady Orodiel who had that ridiculously high-pitched giggle that she would emit every time Legolas said anything, even if it was not even remotely funny." They all began laughing uncontrollably, except Legolas of course, and trying to imitate her giggle.

Out of sympathy and guilt, I decided to make my appearance known and serve as a distraction. "That sounds horridly annoying," I said in an amused tone.

At once all three of them ceased their laughter and shifted their gaze to me. I noticed their slightly panicked looks, especially that of Legolas, and halted my steps and asked, "Am I disturbing you? Because if so I can leave if you were discussing something private."

"Not at all, Kate," Legolas said, giving me a reassuring smile, his expression becoming more closed. "My _friends_ were just taking some time to remind me of all my best relationships," he finished sarcastically.

"It sounds like it," I responded dryly, coming to join their circle. "By the way, Erestor and I are quite curious as to what you four are up to. Him probably a tad more than me since he knows what you are capable of and I have no desire to become entangled in your devious plans."

"That is disappointing because we need your help," Elrohir said slyly.

"I'll bet you do," I muttered causing them to grin, and then louder, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"It is time for a little payback," Arwen said. "I do not know about you but I am tired of Lady Amani and Lady Valda's disdain. I am also tired of Almira's blatant disregard for anyone other than herself." She snapped the twig she had been holding, then flushed embarrassedly at her show of frustration. Clearing her throat, she continued, "That being said, we are taking it upon ourselves to give them a taste of their own medicine."

"So…you are planning on talking to them until they want to cut off their own ears rather than listen anymore?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," Elladan said, too excited to be put off by my sarcasm. "We are going to play pranks on all of them, then frame each of them so it looks like they are playing pranks on each other."

I began to smile slowly. "This could be epic," I said in reverence.

"Are you in?" Legolas asked, all of them gazing at me expectantly.

"I don't know. They hate me enough already. I don't exactly want to add any fuel to the fire."

"Do not worry-" Arwen began, but was interrupted by an overly smooth voice. "Kate, a word if I may?"

I hesitated for just a moment, before smiling tightly, rising and replying, "But of course."

I followed the strange elleth several feet away. She stopped suddenly, causing me to stop short and spun to face me. "As I am sure you know I am the Lady Amani."

"Actually I didn't, seeing as I am not from here," I stated slowly.

"Exactly!" she cried, taking a quick step forward and pointing her finger in my face accusingly.

"Exactly what?" I asked confused as to where this was going and knowing it was not going to be pleasant.

"You are **not** from here," she announced triumphantly.

"I thought we established tha-"

"Do not interrupt me!"

"I didn't. You-"

"Silence! You have no right to correct me. You have no standing, _peasant_," she spat. "And because of this I have come to inform you that this farce of a relationship you have with his highness cannot last. It is shameful and being the kind person that I am," she paused at my barely concealed scoff and eyed me distastefully before continuing harshly, "I have come to inform you that to continue your dalliance will only damage your already questionable reputation further."

"Look, I-" I began only to be interrupted.

"No, no, no," she said loftily, waving her hand in the air. "There is no need to thank me. Just know that you should preserve what little is left of your reputation because his highness will soon forget you once he realizes he is in love with me."

"How long until the supposed epiphany?" I asked derisively.

Her face flushed with anger and she hissed, "Do not mock me. I will not be outdone by some half-breed who thinks she belongs here. Because I'll have you know that you are sadly mistaken. You do not belong here and you never will." And with that she turned on her heels and strode away.

I stood there for a good thirty seconds in complete disbelief. I was so angry, but what was worse was how much her words had hurt. Clenching my jaw, I turned and walked purposefully back towards Legolas, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. "I'm in," I ground out before quickly stalking out of the garden, heading God knows where and not particularly caring as long as I could be alone.


	11. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

Disclaimer: Still not mine…not really (and that goes for anything and everything remotely familiar).

**Author's note: I have revised the chronology of my story so that this chapter is a few days after the council (and it should be correct in the previous chapters). I have done this so that the departure of Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn to go scouting will be closer to what it was in the book. Forgive me for not noticing sooner and missing this lapse.**

**Chapter 11- The Remedy**

Without realizing it my feet had carried me to Glorfindel's door. I paused outside, waging a silent battle to give in and cry and seek comfort or to tell myself not to be foolish and let it bother me so and go break something, preferably Lady Amani's nose. I felt silly for allowing myself to be so upset. But just as I was about to turn away, the door opened suddenly, causing me to give a yelp of surprise and stumble backwards a couple steps.

"I thought I sensed someone out here," he stated casually steadying me, then giving me a deep, probing look, inquired concernedly, "What happened?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to articulate my anger and hurt and confusion but nothing came out. Becoming frustrated at my incoherence, which only added to the turmoil inside me, I burst into tears like an idiot.

Glorfindel instantly put his arm around me, pulling me into his office and then shut the door before he completely embraced me in a tight hug with one hand rubbing my back.

"It's alright," he murmured, "Just cry. It's alright." He repeated this over and over while stroking my back until my sobs had turned into hiccups.

Still holding me, he asked quietly, "Would you like to discuss what upset you so?"

I nodded mutely and he pulled away, took my hand and sat me down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He proceeded to pour us each a glass of wine, before sitting and looking at me expectantly.

Stalling for a few moments I noticed the giant wet spot and apologized embarrassedly, "I am sorry about your shirt-"

"You know that's not necessary," he interrupted kindly, ridding me of my anxiety.

I took another calming breath, a gulp of wine and began. "Lady Amani sought me out today. She insinuated the same thing as Lady Varda, which was annoying and offensive, but what upset me," I had to pause when my throat tightened. I swallowed, blinking rapidly to keep more tears at bay and staring down into my glass continued, "What upset me was that she said I did not belong and I never would. To hear her voice one of my biggest fears was just so damaging and unexpected. I'm different, I know this, and in fact it is painfully obvious most days. But to think that I will never be fully accepted or always pitied or disliked for something I cannot control is just such a depressing thought." Unable to continue, I pursed my lips and shook my head as tears began coursing down my cheeks again.

Rising from his seat to kneel before me, Glorfindel lifted my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. "You and I will never be like others here. We are quite different there is no getting around it. But we do belong. We **are** meant to be here for whatever reason, take heart in that. Do you really believe that if you did not belong here that you would be here now?"

Taking comfort in his words, I shook my head no. "And though we may never fully fit in, it is nothing to fret over. Our differences make us unique and because of them we add much to this community. We cannot change who we are and we should not want to. If you are ashamed of who you are or do not believe in yourself, why should others?" He challenged.

"Thank you," I whispered. "What would I do without you?"

"Break numerous valuable objects," he stated succinctly.

"You know me too well," I said, my smile widening. Becoming more serious, I added, "You have become very dear to me, like the brother I never had. I am so grateful to have you in my life."

"I feel the same."

Feeling myself close to tears again at his thoughtfulness, I was grateful for the knock at his office door. Smiling at my obvious emotion, he called "Come in."

"My lord, I was wondering if you had seen- Kate" Legolas said surprised, his gaze landing on me.

"Hello," I said quietly, still smiling.

"You are well?" he asked, seeming a little awkward.

"I am. Glorfindel helped calm me down and comforted me." I gave the elf lord an affectionate smile, and then turning back to Legolas added softly, "Forgive me for running off like that."

"There is no need," he said lightly, though I could still feel his concern and what I could have sworn was slight jealousy if I did not find the idea so preposterous. But before I could try and study it more, he had all his emotions tightly hidden behind the polite, proper friendly face I knew so well.

I stood and wiped my face with my sleeve and then moved to lean against Glorfindel's desk. "I never thought I'd say this…but I am beginning to look forward to the quest." Giving Legolas a sympathetic smile, I continued, "At least we will only have to deal with Almira."

"And that is more than enough. Pardon for the interruption, but I thought I heard your voice," said Bilbo, appearing in the doorway. "So I decided to see if I could escort you to our afternoon luncheon."

"Of course!" Pushing myself off the desk, I began walking towards the door. Pausing in the doorway, I turned, and asked, "Are you two coming?"

"Unfortunately, I have too much work to be done," Glorfindel said, staring dejectedly at the stacks of paper on his desk.

"Fortunately I do not. Plus I could use a snack." Then with a wink as he walked towards me he whispered, "Plotting takes quite a lot out of you."

However Glorfindel heard this and with a groan asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope," we both yelled, escaping into the hallway laughing, flanking Bilbo.

"Elves," Bilbo muttered while rolling his eyes, a mischievous smile lighting his face since he knew we could hear him.

"We _are_ rather amazing," Legolas said as we began our walk to the kitchens.

"I concur."

"You would," said Nordithen, coming to walk beside me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked giving him a smile. But before he could answer I yipped and jumped about a foot in the air when someone pinched my side. I whirled to face my attacker who was laughing insanely at my reaction along with Nordithen, Legolas and Bilbo had managed to repress their laughter somewhat at my glare.

In-between laughs Tirithedain managed to answer, "From the training fields."

"Elves," I muttered, trying not to smile and failing.

"Not so amazing are they?" supplied Bilbo.

"So it would seem," I said wryly as we all began walking towards the kitchen. Bilbo once again ended up in the center with Tirithedain and Nordithen on his left and Legolas and I on his right.

"Come now," Tirithedain began, "We simply wanted to make you smile after the trying day you have had."

"By scaring me half to death?" I asked incredulously.

"It worked did it not?" Nordithen asked cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How much have you heard about my day?"

"Well," Tirithedain began, "We saw your exchange with Lady Valda-"

"But we did not know about Lady Amani until just a few moments ago," Nordithen finished with a shudder.

"What's with him?" I asked, jerking a thumb in Nordithen's direction.

"Lady Amani has been seeking his attentions and decided to brag about her encounter with you," Tirithedain explained. "Not to mention her attempt to try and get him to escort her to Lady Winona's birthday celebration, just in case the Prince says no." Legolas did not respond, but simply rolled his eyes.

"She just went on and on about how she deserves to be royalty, but if not then she should at least marry someone like me. It was almost painful, not to mention mildly offensive," Nordithen complained.

"Welcome to my world," Legolas said bitterly.

"You have my sympathies," Nordithen said sincerely.

"These ellith are unbelievable," I said, shaking my head incredulously as we arrived at the kitchen and took our seats around the counter with Nordithen and Tirithedain on my left respectively, Legolas on my right, and Bilbo (soon to be joined by the other hobbits) across from us.

"Truly," Nordithen agreed. "I'll have you know I did stick up for you. It was the best revenge I could exact on Lady Amani. It was hilarious watching her face turn that glorious shade of red when she realized she had just insulted a friend of mine and told me about it…absolutely priceless."

I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek at which he seemed mildly surprised but touched as well. "I am honored to have such a caring friend. I wish I could have seen the look on her face," I said a tad longingly.

At that moment we heard the other hobbits approaching, their boisterous voices preceding them

"I am NOT going to take part in such scheming," declared Sam.

"Oh come on!" cried Merry and Pippin.

"It's not like we are going to hurt him," said Pippin.

"Besides, he deserves it," added Merry.

"More like you think he does because it would then allow you to prank him and help relieve some of your boredom," Sam stated as they entered the room.

"So who is the lucky victim?" asked Legolas, causing all four hobbits to freeze in the doorway. Casting quick glances at each other, Merry and Pippin answered together, "No one" and moved to take their seats. Sam and Frodo followed; the former looking at Merry and Pippin disapprovingly while Frodo had a small, bemused smile on his face. Bilbo took a moment to introduce Nordithen and Tirithedain to his fellow hobbits before we began to eat, seeing as the cook had just put some fresh bread and fruit on the table.

"So," Frodo began, turning his attention on us, "how have you been this day?"

We each groaned or made a similar sound of anguish. His smile deepened. "I take it that means it has not gone well. Am I correct?"

"Unfortunately," replied Tirithedain, "Though by far Kate has suffered the worst, with Nordithen a close second."

"I don't know about that," I said speculatively. "Legolas actually has to speak with and be _touched_ by Almira. I am only insulted for a few moments. I am not saying I haven't suffered…"Glancing at Legolas, I continued teasingly, "Legolas has just suffered more and for a prolonged period of time."

"Don't remind me," Legoals said wryly.

"Or me," said Nordithen, "For that is all Lady Amani talked about…and she talked for TWO HOURS."

"Two hours?" repeated Pippin incredulously.

"Even I pity you," said Legolas, giving him a sympathetic glance. "And that is saying a lot."

"You said they insulted you Miss Kate," Sam said quietly. "May I ask why?"

Both Legolas and I shifted uncomfortably, caught by surprise. How was I supposed to explain without giving myself away? If I got too upset or angry it would be like wearing a giant sign that said 'I like Legolas.' But before Legolas or I could speak, Tirithedain said, "Some of Legolas' followers believe Kate is seducing him away from them." Sam blushed.

"You vile temptress you," teased Nordithen.

I rolled my eyes. "It's ridiculous really."

"Yes, apparently I cannot have female friends. _Apparently_ I am so weak-minded that I failed to notice my female friends were actually wicked seductresses just after me for my crown," Legolas said sarcastically; however I could sense his frustration and slight pain which struck me as odd, because he normally kept his emotions tightly controlled.

"Which is rather paradoxical, seeing as they are actually the ones after your position and power," stated Bilbo, a disapproving twist to his mouth. He obviously disliked their behavior and how they were only after one thing, which was easy to understand based on some of his relatives.

"Do they forget how old I am? Do they think me some sort of ignorant child?" Legolas continued frustrated. And it struck me once again how old he really was and how long he had been putting up with ellith like this. For some reason, at that moment, it hit home how lonely his life must be and how much it would hurt to always have people trying to deceive and use you. It made me quite sad, which disturbed me because I was reacting rather strongly. Though could I honestly be surprised? I asked myself. This was someone I had begun to care for. Why wouldn't him being upset…upset me? I laid my hand on his arm and gave a slight squeeze, before I even realized what I was doing. He glanced at me surprised. I just smiled blandly and gave a shrug of my shoulder. I could not explain, not to him, not yet. Or maybe never, I amended gloomily.

"No, they are just too selfish and avaricious to think of anyone but themselves," complained Nordithen bitterly. Thankfully, Nordithen's words shifted Legolas' attention away from me as he uttered a derisive snort in response. I glanced across the table and locked gazes with Frodo. He was staring at me thoughtfully, obviously having caught the interaction between Legolas and me, a question in his eyes. 'Later' I mouthed and he gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"I cannot help but be paranoid," began Tirithedain, "First Bellon, and now Nordithen. It is only a matter of time before I am accosted it seems. I find myself sneaking around my own city: peeking around hall corners, traveling in packs for safety. It's sad really."

Tirithedain's words helped raise my spirits a bit because it was quite true. "Yes," I said breaking my gaze with Frodo to look at him, my gaze carefully guarded, "It would appear they have initiated a reign of terror."

"Who?" said a sickly sweet voice from the doorway, causing us all to jump.

"As if she did not know," I heard Nordithen whisper sarcastically to Tirithedain, who gave a short laugh.

"No one," chorused Merry and Pippin, grinning widely and a little too innocently. Almira barely glanced at them before dismissing them; her predatory gaze was again fixated on his highness.

"It matters not, as my purpose in coming here was to find his highness." She was now smiling and walking seductively toward said highness. I felt Legolas tense, and I exchanged panicked glances with Nordithen and Tirithedain. How were we going to get him out of this one? 'Do something' mouthed Tirithedain, 'Quick.' I stared helplessly at him and Nordithen gave me a shove, which caused me to lose my balance.

"I wanted to ask if you would escort-" Almira had begun to say when I stood quickly to prevent myself from falling out of my chair, tipping it in the process, which Nordithen caught thanks to his quick reflexes and the fact that he had initiated my fall.

"Something the matter?" Almira asked icily, her gaze slicing into mine.

Trying to come up with something I hesitated.

"Well?" she said, stamping her foot impatiently.

Frustrated and desperate, I finally had an idea. "I just remembered, his highness promised to escort me to the library after our light snack to show me one of his favorite books that we had been discussing earlier," I lied smoothly. "Isn't that right Legolas?" Looking at him I could see he had visibly relaxed.

"Yes, I am glad you remembered. I would hate to go back on my word." Plastering a contrite look on his face he turned to Almira. "Forgive me but I must go." Turning back to the table, he stated politely, "It was a pleasure eating with you. I will see you at the evening meal." And with a nod of his head he began to walk towards the door, I uttered a similar hasty farewell and began to follow him. I was stopped by Almira's quietly infuriated voice.

"Going to the library? So that's what they are calling it these days," she sneered in English.

"Didn't you know? Going to the library is obviously code for having hot, kinky sex. So if you'll excuse me I have a library to defile," I replied enjoying her look of complete shock, and then sailed out of the room grabbing Legolas' arm and dragging him with me.

Once out in the hallway and far enough away from the kitchen Legolas asked, "What did she say? What did you say? And why are you so happy? You are usually quite irritated after speaking with her."

Without looking at him, I replied, "She implied that we were going to be doing something other than reading. And I told her she was exactly correct, that we would be having hot, kinky sex in the library."

"You said WHAT?" he exclaimed, stopping short.

I turned to face him, the grin on my face growing. "Come now, no one knows but you, me and Almira. And it's not like it's true. Besides they already think I am sleeping with you, so why not have a little fun with it? You have to admit the look on her face was totally worth it."

"A face I would have paid dearly to see," said Arwen, entering the hallway from an adjoining garden, escorted by Lord Elrond.

"Make that no one knows but you, me, Almira, Arwen...and Lord Elrond," I said wryly, blushing because I had just mentioned sex in front of the Lord of Imladris.

"Actually we need to be included as well," stated Erestor, motioning to himself and Glorfindel. "And I must say that your behavior is absolutely scandalous Legolas."

"So it would seem," Legolas said dryly. "Anyone else care to announce themselves?"

"Why, yes, yes I would," stated Faelon, leaning against the doorjamb of the Healing Rooms. They had been positioned close to the kitchens and in the main wing of Imladris so that injured or sick persons would not have to go very far or wait very long to get what they needed (food, etc.).

"Oh for the love of God! Where did all of you come from? Do you just wait around, hoping to catch a bit of interesting or embarrassing information?" I cried.

"You do realize this is one of the main hallways in Imladris, right?" Glorfindel said. And it was true. The kitchens, dining hall, library, healing rooms, council chambers, studies, and guest rooms were all in the main and biggest wing of Imladris (like most cities).

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled, unable to blame them for eavesdropping. I mean, Glorfindel and Erestor had come from the direction of their offices. "Bummer."

"So why were you and Legolas planning on having hot, kinky sex in the library?" Lord Elrond asked, looking at us curiously though his gaze had a mischievous light to it and I knew he had only asked to see Legolas squirm.

"We were escaping Almira," I explained.

"Another makeshift plan, I assume?" Erestor asked.

I nodded. "The twins will be disappointed," Glorfindel stated, in a tone that suggested he was not disappointed they had not been involved.

"Why is that?" Elrohir asked entering from the same adjoining hallway Glorfindel and Erestor had come from.

"Because you missed an opportunity to annoy Almira by rescuing Legolas," Arwen supplied.

"Yes, Legolas and Kate instead had to lie and say they were going to have hot, kinky sex in the library," Lord Elrond added, smiling innocently at the glare he was receiving from Legolas.

"Hot _and_ kinky? Why, Legolas, you cad," Elrohir stated, also greatly enjoying Legolas' discomfort.

I laughed, but at Legolas' look, quickly tried to cover it with a cough. I failed and instead gave him a helpless shrug. He just sighed and started walking again, though I could tell he was amused because the corners of his mouth were twitching. "I believe Kate and I have some reading to do."

"I'll bet you do," said Elrohir, which earned another laugh from me and an eyeroll from Legolas.

After we reached the library, we sat at opposite ends of a window seat overlooking a waterfall in one of Elrond's many gardens. Breaking the silence, I asked a question that I had been wondering about for awhile. "Does their teasing bother you?"

Legolas looked at me surprised. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well…because you normally seem somewhat put off by it."

He smiled a small, almost self-conscious smile and cast his glance into his hands resting in his lap. "That is because we Woodelves are a rather private lot. It is not so much the teasing that bothers me as much as the places in which it happens seeing as they are all rather public. Most of our jokes and teasing is kept between friends and what not…not easily overheard by anyone." He sighed and looked out the window. "This want for privacy is also heightened by the fact that I am a Prince and am constantly under scrutiny. Plus, it could backfire on us here and give people like Lady Valda and her ilk more to gossip about."

I sighed, bringing his gaze to mine. "What you say has truth in it. Like I said before, why add fuel to the fire? But conversely, I do not want to let their threats control our behavior. They do not deserve to wield such power over us."

"This is also true, and if all goes according to plan with our trickery, they will soon have forgotten all about us," he announced mischievously. At my dubious glance, he shrugged. "Or they at least will not be focused solely on us."

"One can only hope," I said.

"There you two are!" Elladan proclaimed, striding quickly over to us from the entrance. "I wanted to ask you when we were to begin the planning," he whispered, crouching in front of us.

"Let it be tonight," whispered Legolas excitedly.

"Where shall we meet?" Elladan asked. "The usual place at the usual time?"

"But of course."

Elladan gave a quick nod of his head. "Then I must be going for there are many to inform and much to be done. Until then."

"Don't forget the Hobbits!" I cried, an idea beginning to take shape. He just gave a wave of his hand and disappeared.

"The Hobbits?" Legolas queried.

"The Hobbits." Not wanting to say anymore just yet, I asked, "And just where is this usual place?"

"I am afraid I cannot speak of it here, someone might overhear us. I will escort you there tonight," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Wow, you guys are hardcore and very Dead Poets Society."

"You realize I only understood about a fourth of what you just said right?"

"Saying someone is hardcore is basically saying they are very serious and intense and Dead Poets Society was a movie that followed the lives of a bunch of guys who went to the same school and would meet in a secret location and read poetry out loud."

"Interesting. What's a movie?"

"It really never ends," I stated, only slightly exasperated at having to explain what to most in my world would be common knowledge. "Suffice it to say that it is basically a play."

"It must be frustrating to be stuck in a society so technologically limited," Erestor stated softly, coming to stand in front of us.

"It has its moments," I said honestly, not saying more because I did not really want to go into it.

Noting my reluctance, Erestor continued on a different topic, "I suppose you are wondering why I sought you two out."

"The thought did cross my mind," said Legolas, looking at Erestor suspiciously.

"I was thinking that if you are going to be hiding out in the library, this would be a good time to help Kate with her geography. Something that would be rather important for someone going on a quest, wouldn't you say?"

Wearing an almost guilty expression, Legolas nodded. "Where should I begin?"

"Start with Imladris and work your way out in concentric circles. I trust you know where the maps are?"

"Yes."

"Good, I will leave you to it then and see you at dinner." He bowed slightly and departed. At the thoughtful look on my face, Legolas asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how thoughtful of Erestor it was to suggest that." This was partly true, however I was also curious as to why now and why his highness. I had a definite feeling Erestor was up to something. "Shall we begin?" I asked.

"Of course," Legolas replied and led me to the area where the maps and atlases were stored. The rest of the afternoon was devoted to Legolas and me pouring over maps and discussing all the things I might need to know and that would be most important for the quest.

By the time the dinner bell rang, Legolas and I had made decent progress.

"You realize I'll probably never remember all this right?" I said to him as we were walking down the hallway towards the dining hall.

"Come now, have you so little faith in my teaching abilities?" Legolas teased.

"You actually are quite a good teacher," I said.

"Surprised?" He asked, and it seemed to me his light tone was a bit forced.

Slightly dismayed I backpedaled. "No! I only meant, well…I never meant to imply…"

Legolas gave me a gentle smile. "Relax. I understand."

"You really are a good teacher," I said, then continued with a rueful smile, "If anything it will be by my own inadequacy that I end up getting completely lost and go wandering off some cliff I should have seen coming, not from your not teaching me the terrain."

"Why thank you. But let's be honest, based on your observational skills, you are more likely to have something sneak up on you and eat you before you ever make it to that cliff." He moved quickly out of the way of the light smack I had been about to deliver to his arm.

"I should have known your reflexes would have prevented that," I sighed, stopping and staring at him with my hands on my hips.

"Can you blame me?" Legolas asked cheekily, stopping as well and turning to face me.

"Hardly. If anything I appreciate the challenge." I said serenely sailing past him.

"Glad to be of service," He said in mock sincerity as he caught up with me on the way to our table.

"I'll bet," I shot back. He pulled out my chair for me, before walking around and taking the seat across from her. We had arrived rather early and the Hall was still fairly empty filled with a quiet that disappeared a moment later when the Hobbits appeared and took their seats. Their presence gave me an idea and I grinned widely. Legolas quirked a brow but I just shook my head slightly. Addressing the Hobbits I asked, "I did not get the chance earlier to ask, but I would like to know just who you were planning on pranking?"

"Yes, just who is the lucky person?" Legolas queried curiously.

Merry and Pippin exchanged wary looks. "You aren't going to stop us are you?" asked Pippin in a whisper, not realizing that for a Hall full of elves whispering was not that effective. But our table was rather empty so it did not really matter.

"Not without good reason," I replied honestly giving them an easy smile. "Besides it would be a bit hypocritical since I am planning a bit of mischief myself," I finished in a conspiratorial whisper.

"You are?" Merry looked shocked. I nodded. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you…once you give me a name." As Merry and Pippin engaged in a whispered debate, I winked at Legolas who just chuckled.

"Alright," Pippin whispered leaning in and motioning for us to do the same, "It's Boromir." My brows snapped together. I looked over at Legolas who seemed just as confused as I was.

"Boromir?" I said surprised. "Why him?"

"Well…because he insulted Strider," Merry said a bit defensively.

"They're bored," Frodo supplied dryly.

"That too," said Pippin with a smile. "Not too mention it would be rather hard to sneak up on an elf."

"Too true," Legolas said ruefully, then laughed. "Stories for another time I am afraid."

"I am going to hold you to that," I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'll bet," he muttered, causing my smile to widen.

"So what are you planning, Miss Kate?" asked Sam shyly. He could not bring himself to simply call me Kate as shy as he was. Knowing this I just gave him a kind smile and said, "Well we are planning a prank war of epic proportions."

"A war?" said Bilbo amusedly.

"Oh yeah. And seeing as you have the desire to cause mayhem, I am willing to let you guys in on it, granted the others are willing, because Boromir does not deserve it, not really anyway and we need all the help we can get."

"She's right," Legoals said. "We are going to need a serious amount of people to orchestrate our plans to perfection. Especially people practiced in mayhem."

.

"Right. Who are we pranking?" Pippin asked.

"You'll find out tonight. Someone will come get you and bring you to the meeting place with us," I explained. "But speak no more of it until tonight," I whispered hurriedly upon seeing Glorfindel and Erestor heading for their seats, part of the crowd that was now filling the Hall.

"And ever so predictably they stop whispering," Erestor observed dryly taking his seat.

"I do not know what you are talking about," I said innocently.

"Of course you don't," Glorfindel said sarcastically.

"Good evening your Highness," Almira purred, taking her seat next to Legolas, while Arwen, Aragorn, the twins and Lord Elrond arriving at the same time all shot him glances with varying degrees of pity.

Legolas politely replied in kind, face frozen. "How was the reading?" she asked of me, glaring at her; to which I leaned back in my seat, ran my gaze over Legolas' body, licked my lips provocatively before looking her straight in the eye and saying in a low, throaty voice, "Enlightening."

Legolas looked absolutely shell-shocked. I was even shocked. Where had that come from? I had a hard time believing people did that sort of thing here. I could hear the twins and Aragorn laughing, Arwen was trying to muffle hers by pressing her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Lord Elrond was staring fixedly into his plate, shoulders silently shaking while Glorfindel and Erestor both had their lips tightly pressed together and were determinedly looking anywhere but at Almira, me, or Legolas. And the Hobbits…well they were a lost cause.

Almira's mouth was hanging open and she was just staring at me. What the hell, I thought and raised an eyebrow as if challenging her. But before Almira could say or do anything, Lord Elrond gave the signal for dinner to begin. As usual everyone was forced to listen to Almira's inane chatter. For some reason it seemed to annoy Legolas more than usual. After the main course he surprised everyone by setting his fork down, and interrupting Almira to announce to the table, "If you will excuse me, I am not that hungry. I am afraid I overindulged at our afternoon snack." Ignoring Almira's indignation, he rose smoothly and added, "If you need me, I will be in the library…hopefully completing some much needed reading." He winked at me as he turned and walked out of the Hall, and I was completely floored. All of us who had been there for the previous exchange were practically crying we were laughing so hard, even Glorfindel and Erestor could not help themselves this time. Lord Elrond was trying to look disapproving, but not quite pulling it off. Laughter is contagious after all. Almira just huffed, stood up and said, "Excuse me," before throwing down her napkin and storming out of the Hall.

As our laughter died down, Glorfindel said, "I cannot believe you did that. I have never seen his highness look so shocked."

"Truly Kate, you are incorrigible," said Erestor with an affectionate smile.

"I am never going to forget that moment," said Arwen, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And of course we will never let Legolas forget it," said Elrohir with a mischievous smile.

"I cannot believe what he said either," chimed in Aragorn.

"Absolutely priceless," stated Lord Elrond, surprising us all.

"Too true. It reminds me of all the trouble we used to cause," Elladan said, smiling fondly obviously reliving some of those memories.

Both Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged pained glances. "Please do not remind us," Glorfindel said. "Those were dark days."

"It seems his highness his channeling his inner rebel once again," said Erestor with a small smile. "And he does not seem to be the only one," he finished looking at Elrond's children who all smiled innocently back at him.

"Valar help us," muttered Glorfindel, giving me the 'I-know-you-are-planning-something-and-I-wish-I-could-stop-you' look.

"Oh calm down," I said rising, seeing as we had finished our final course. "No one is going to die. They might be maimed..."

"Kate..." he warned, though I knew he was not really upset seeing as he had a half-smile on his face. I just laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"If you need me you know where to find me," I called over my shoulder, ignoring their snickering and headed for the library.

Once in the library I found Legolas looking over the maps we had been studying before dinner with a very serious expression on his face. He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked surprised at the change in his attitude, coming to a stop on the other side of the table.

Glancing back down at the map he began quietly, "I do not have much experience with death, as you know it is not something that happens often in an Elvish community. Every now and then an elf would lose their life in Mirkwood, for it can be very dangerous, however it was quite the rare occurrence. In all my years I have never been personally affected by death. Studying this map, thinking about the quest and where we are trying to go..." He trailed off and his gaze met mine, determined, but not hopeful. He once again dropped his gaze to the map between us, trailing a hand over it absentmindedly. "It is daunting to realize that it is more probable that I will die on this quest than ever see my home again."

"It throws everything into perspective," I stated softly, my gaze on the hand that had stopped over Mirkwood. I looked up and into his eyes. "Everything suddenly seems infinitely more precious and you feel guilty for not realizing it sooner."

"Exactly. I am coming to understand what you meant when you talked about taking time to stop and smell the roses." He gave a small, rueful laugh, his gaze once again on the map. "I don't think I have ever smelled so many flowers in my life as I have lately."

"I know what you mean. I am pretty sure I am on a first-name basis with almost all of the gardeners here."

His smiled, but it faded just as quickly "I just hope my family understands, although I could not do much to comfort them because _I_ do not even know why I have been chosen for this. I mean, I am not disgraceful as a warrior but surely someone like Glorfindel would be better suited." He ran a hand over his hair in frustration.

"Perhaps," I began slowly, Gandalf's words coming to my mind. "But even he could not storm the Dark Tower or open the road to the Fire by the power that is in him. For whatever reason **you** have been chosen; **you** are meant to go on this quest. Take comfort in that."

He stared at me with that unreadable gaze of his (and all elves really) then said in a quiet voice, "So I shall." A heavy silence descended on us for a few moments, neither of us quite knowing what to say or do. We stood there avoiding each other's gaze and trying in vain to come up with something, anything. Finally Legolas broke the silence. "You know it would be a shame to waste our time in such a magnificent library as this."

I raised an eyebrow, but he just smiled and walked over to a shelf and began searching for a book, trailing his fingers along the numerous spines of those ancient texts. "A-ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, pulling a book from the shelf and handing it to me.

I ran my hand reverently over the cover. The idea that this book was probably a couple millennia older than me was awe-inspiring to say the least. "A Collection of Poems and Lays from and of the First Age," I said out loud, once again raising an eyebrow at Legolas.

He shrugged. "I thought since you were interested in the Lay of Lúthien you would enjoy reading in its entirety and the other ancient lays as well seeing as many of them are of Gondolin and were recorded thanks in part to Glorfindel."

"I have an idea."

He gasped dramatically. "It's a miracle!"

"You're so funny," I said sarcastically. "There is a book of poetry in my room, an ancient tale about the Battle of Troy. I think you would enjoy it. Allow me to fetch it and we can take turns reading aloud, for my Elvish does not sound nearly as good as yours and you cannot read English."

"Battle of Troy? Playing upon my weakness for epic poetry I see. I will accompany you and we can then go to our favorite garden."

He said _our_ favorite garden. Ruthlessly ignoring the small spurt of joy at his pronouncement, I tried to reason that it did not mean anything. It was his favorite garden as well as mine. How else was he supposed to say it? "Won't it be too dark to read?" I asked, hoping I had not visibly reacted to what he said.

"No for the moon is full tonight, and as you have probably noticed an elf's eyesight is almost as good at night as it is during the day."

"You know, I could really get used to this whole being an elf business."

He smiled and we set off. It was already dark outside as we made our way to my room, where I ran quickly inside and grabbed _The Iliad_ as well as a light shawl, and a blanket to sit on. It was October and the air had the crisp chill to it of fall. And as I was discovering, while Elves were not quite as sensitive to temperature as Humans they were not completely impervious. It was kind of neat. As it got colder you just put on another layer, I did not have to get bundled up in six or seven layers like I use to when human.

I emerged from my room with my hands full of shawl and book. "Ready?" Legolas asked. I nodded and we set off towards the garden with me silently struggling trying to get my shawl on without dropping anything. Needless to say, I was not doing a very good job of it. I let out a frustrated sigh, which Legolas noticed. "Stop," he said, "Allow me." And with that he took my shawl from my hands and draped it over my shoulders, his hands seeming to linger for just a second, but not wanting to get my hopes up I figured I was just imagining things.

"Thank you," I said quietly, pretty sure I was blushing and hoping it was too dark in the hallway for him to notice.

"You are welcome," he replied just as quietly, extending his arm to me. We continued to the garden, immersed in an odd sort of silence until we settled ourselves and began our tales. Legolas asked me to go first, and so I launched into as concise an explanation of World History I as possible so he would understand and enjoy _The Iliad_. This of course led to about a hundred questions, thanks to Elvin curiosity. So by the time Legolas told me we should start making our way to the secret meeting we had barely made it past Chapter Two. If I were to be honest with myself, I would admit that I was secretly disappointed to have to end my private time with Legolas. However, I was in no mood to contemplate such feelings with him there so I sighed and closed The Iliad. At least I would be able to vent such frustrations on unsuspecting and noisy elleth in the future, such a great consolation.


	12. The Remedy

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's masterpiece. Nor do I own _A Dirty Job_ by Christopher Moore or _The Iliad_ by Homer. Though I own copies of both. That has to count for something right?

**A/N: Sorry that the other chapter was too long. Thanks to a helpful reviewer I have regained my better judgment and broken up what was recently Chapter 11. Sorry for the confusion. I was having some trouble with inspiration and working had me drained. But I've got my second wind so don't worry the next chapter won't be far behind. Hopefully you don't hate me for the lack of detail on the prank war in these chapters but it would have been way too long (as if it was not already) and there were other things I wanted to show. However I am going to go into detail with the final pranks because they are the big finish so to speak in the next chapter as well as the start of the quest. So get ready! And please review. I really appreciate your comments. Thanks again to all of you that have.**

**-El Capitan **

**Chapter 12-**** Don't Get Mad, Get Even**

Legolas stood and extended his hand to help me up. We stashed our books and blanket under a bench and then he began leading me to the very edge of the garden away from the city proper. This area was a little wilder, meshing into the surrounding forest. He moved aside the branch of a particularly large bush and motioned for me to go first while he held the branch. I obliged and found myself on a narrow path surrounded by dense vegetation. "Come," he said, once again taking the lead. I waited a moment, slightly nervous. I mean I saw horror flicks and I knew how trips into a dark forest in the middle of the night usually ended. Elves, of course, did not have this problem and Legolas was already about ten paces ahead of me before sensing my hesitation. He stopped and came back and grabbed my hand and began gently pulling along me behind him. And with the touch of his hand, my anxiety disappeared. It was disgusting. "This Achilles seems like a complete jerkface to me," Legolas said suddenly and disapprovingly. I started to laugh.

"What? What is so funny? Did I misspeak?"

"I'm sorry, no. It is just I did not expect you to use a word like jerkface. It's a little odd to hear it coming out of the mouth of an elf."

"Why is that?"

"Well, first off your accent when you pronounce it is so different from what I am used to hearing. But mostly it is just the fact that this immortal and ethereal being who is practically glowing and who has more wisdom in his pinky finger than I have in my entire body just uttered modern slang."

"It's odd to be thought of as wise and ethereal. It makes me feel old."

I laughed. "You are old!"

"To you, but to most elves I am still rather young. As for being called ethereal…it makes me seem more spectacular than I really am. But then again I have been around elves all my life and am quite used to our 'glow'."

"We glow?" asked Elladan in mock incredulity.

Startled by his sudden appearance, I jumped and grabbed Legolas arm with my other hand, crying, "EEP!"

"What would you call that noise?" Elrohir asked a teasing smile on his face as he emerged from the trees onto the narrow path we had been following further into the forest. "I have no idea," Elladan replied. "It sounded something like MEEP!"

"You two are horrible," I muttered embarrassedly, shooting them a dark glance. "Besides it was more of an EEP anyway," I amended trying to maintain some dignity.

"That may be so," stated Elladan, not looking the least bit apologetic and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "But we are not dangerous so you can release your grip on Legolas…unless of course you enjoy-oof."

I had prevented him from finishing his sentence with a quick elbow to the ribs which had Legolas and Elrohir laughing, which got me laughing, followed shortly by Elladan. "Remind me never to truly anger her. I do not know if I would survive the encounter," Elladan teased.

"Duly noted," said Elrohir. "Now let us go before they think we have forgotten."

We started off again, Elrohir in the front, followed by Legolas, who was still pulling me along, with Elladan bringing up the rear. When the sounds of water became audible, Legolas threw me a grin over his shoulder. "We are almost there," he whispered. I could feel his excitement as well as the the others. We emerged from the trees upon a small pond and waterfall. Skirting the edge of the pond we made our way over to the waterfall. Passing behind the curtain of water we arrived to find Arwen, Maerwen, Bellon, Elwen, Tirithedain and Faelon already there.

"How many are we waiting for?" Elladan asked, taking a seat near Arwen. Legolas had dropped my hand upon entering and I moved towards Faelon who was motioning for me to take a seat beside him. Legolas sat across from me, in-between Arwen and Maerwen, who raised an eyebrow at me when Legolas turned to speak to Arwen. I rolled my eyes and she just smirked, a small smile on Bellon's face as well.

"Let's see…there are Aragorn and the hobbits-" Arwen began. "And Sunniva and Ansa," Maerwen interjected.

"And Ailil and Nordithen," added Faelon.

"Did someone say my name?" Nordithen asked stepping into the cave, Ansa following.

"Yes, we were just counting up who had yet to arrive," Faelon replied. At their entrance, Maerwen's gaze connected with mine. 'Doesn't know she exists?' I mouthed with a raise of my eyebrow. She just laughed and at Bellon's questioning gaze began to whisper in his ear. I saw him look speculatively in their direction then grin mischievously and whisper something else in Maerwen's ear.

"Oh dear, it appears they are up to something," Faelon whispered in my ear.

"So it would seem," I replied just as quietly. "Should we warn Ansa and Nordithen?"

"And ruin their fun? We could not possibly."

"It would be cruel."

"Speaking of cruel, your prince just gave me quite the glare."

"Get real. He's **not** my know this meeting place is pretty nifty."

"Yet. He's obviously jealous. Maybe he thinks I fancy you. That could be awkward."

"How did they find this place? Does anyone else know?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, however I am choosing not to answer because it is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Besides I doubt he even thinks of me like that. There's no way he would be jealous."

"Shall we begin?" Elrohir asked, standing after Aragorn and the Hobbits had entered the cave. "We have called this meeting tonight because of a certain portion of the female population in Imladris. I think we all know who I am talking about. With the addition of Almira to their ranks, these ellith have become unbearable. Long have we endured their petty and childish antics-but no more. Unfortunately we will not be able to take part in this so-called war seeing as we must leave to scour the lands for word of our enemy's movement...but we leave you in capable hands." Turning to his highness, with a mock bow, "Legolas?" he prompted.

"Right...basically the main objective is to turn their focus from stalking single ellyn or antagonizing ellith and place their focus on each other. We are going to stage a series of pranks on the Ladies Amani, Valda, Wynona, and Almira then frame them so it looks like they are doing it to each other."

There was a moment of appreciative silence, before Faelon asked, "Just what kind of pranks are we looking at doing?"

"That's part of why this meeting was called," Legolas explained excitedly "To decide who is doing what and when."

"I remember Kate mentioned something once that I thought sounded like a good idea," stated Maerwen. "Do you remember? It was at our party. Something dealing with eyebrows."

"Oh yeah," I said with a chuckle. "I mentioned shaving off one or both of their eyebrows."

Most of them gave a small laugh at that. "Absolutely brilliant," Pippin said, gazing at me with something akin to awe.

I just shrugged. "It seemed fitting for such vain and silly creatures. Another good one is putting dye in their shampoo or soap so that their hair or skin turns a funny shade, say green or purple."

"I like that one," said Arwen, a slightly disturbing gleam in her eye.

"And of course there are the usuals," Legolas added, counting them off on his fingers, "Bucket of water over the door, placing insects in unexpected places, stealing their possessions and hiding them in random places, cover them in honey and feathers-"

"Do not forget about putting poison ivy or powder in their clothes," Bellon said with a small smile at his fiancé.

"That was a good one," said Faelon with a small laugh.

"Oh, and we can also make up false meetings for them…like they are supposed to meet Legolas in the library, but of course he won't be there. Basically just stuff to waste their time," I said.

"Are you suggesting we use Legolas as bait?" Nordithen asked, looking slightly gleeful.

"Yes, or whatever gentleman they happen to be interested in, which could mean you as well," I said and it was Legolas' turn to smirk at Nordithen's crestfallen look.

"That should be enough pranks, but before you decide how and when, you have to figure out who is going to be doing what," Elladan said.

"Well...there are four Ladies therefore we should probably split into groups of four seeing as there are sixteen of us. That should be more than enough to pull off these pranks," Tirithedain suggested.

Everyone nodded and went about dividing into groups, which consisted of Arwen, Tirithedain, Sunniva and Ailil in the first group that would focus on Lady Amani, the hobbits as the second group responsible for Lady Valda, Legolas, Faelon, Elwen and I in the third assigned to Almira, and Ansa, Nordithen, Bellon and Maerwen in the fourth covering Lady Wynona.

Once in our groups we went about planning the specifics of our pranks. We would start small and our pranks would become more elaborate as time wore on. Each group would stage one prank a week and they would be staggered so as to look like they had been done in retaliation to what ever prank had come before.

"So is everyone clear on what they are doing?" Legolas asked about two hours after the meeting began. Several nods and cheerful affirmations later, he concluded the meeting and people began to leave at intervals so as not to attract too much attention. I ended up talking to the twins.

"Take care of yourselves, will you?" I said quietly, giving a small wave to the Hobbits, Aragorn and Arwen as they left.

"We will," Elladan said, giving her me affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"And Aragorn as well. I don't much fancy being murdered by my own sister should anything happen to him," Elrohir said lightly.

"Yes, she would probably make it slow and quite painful," Legolas said as he came to join us.

"I would not blame her," I said.

"It hurts to know you would not defend us," Elrohir stated in mock outrage.

"I know better than to mess with Arwen," I replied. "She can be very intimidating."

"Too true," said Elladan, then asked "Shall we?" gesturing towards the outside, seeing as we were now the only remaining group.

We nodded and began to make our way back through the forest. Upon reaching the garden, Legolas and I parted with the twins and made our way to the bench we had hidden our stuff under.

"You know," I said, looking at the book in my hands thoughtfully, "I am not very tired and would like to hear at least some of the Lay of Luthien. Would you care to continue where we left off?"

Seemingly surprised and pleased, he agreed and we spread the blanket and sat and he began to recount the sad tale of Luthien as the night wore on and finished as the sky began to lighten. "That was lovely," I said, as we made our way quietly along to the Dining Hall to catch an early breakfast, seeing as there was not much point in going to sleep.

"Thank you. Hopefully I did it justice," Legolas said.

"You did, it was quite moving" I assured him and he gave me an unfathomable look that made the butterflies in my stomach take flight.

Upon reaching our customary table, Erestor glanced up surprised. "You two are up rather early...or should I say late," he stated shooting a questioning glance at our clothes that we had not changed.

"We got caught up in the telling of stories," I explained blushing slightly. "Although admittedly our behavior does seem rather sketchy."

At their confused looks I clarified. "Suspicious."

"Ah, perhaps. However it is not so unusual for elves to pass the night in such a way. We do not require as much rest as mortals," Erestor explained. I just shrugged, still feeling faintly embarrassed.

"Have Aragorn and the twins left already?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Erestor replied. "They left before dawn."

From here conversation turned to events in the wide world and what we thought the scouts might discover and what we hoped they did not. Glorfindel showed up halfway through it and joined in while eating his breakfast. Once finished he turned to me.

"I assume you need to change before our training session," he stated.

"Yes, I am not so fantastical that I could fight in a dress, nor would it be very practical."

"Come then, I will wait while you change and then we can proceed to the training fields."

I nodded and we rose to leave. I took a few steps and then turned back quickly and addressed Legolas. "I'll meet you at the archery range right after, yes?"

He nodded and I smiled and left. My training sessions went as usual, endless repetitions of drill after drill. And while tedious I had to admit they were necessary and effective. I was doing better and better each day and was rather proud of myself. Of course, this was also due to the great instructors I had. Both Glorfindel and Legolas would first explain whatever they were trying to teach me then demonstrate in a manner that was professional but still friendly; which helped because it made me more comfortable asking questions and trying the different moves. Though Legolas had been a bit distant today, I thought. However I shrugged it off. Everyone was entitled to those days. After my training sessions I returned to my room and cleaned up a bit, had lunch at Maerwen's house and then proceeded to my history lesson with Erestor.

"Hello," I said brightly as I entered the room.

"Hello to you as well. Is your training going well?"

"As well as can be expected. I am getting a little better with each passing day."

"Good, good. I figured we would go over some of the Elvish customs today for a change." He smiled sheepishly. "I tend to exhaust certain subjects like history because I love it so much. I would hate for it to become too monotonous."

"Oh no worries there, I find this all fascinating. Plus you are a really great teacher which helps. In school, History class could be somewhat boring because the teachers made it seem so stagnant. It definitely doesn't hurt that you happened to live through some of the events we are discussing. The personal testimony makes it more interesting and relevant. Although, I could have sworn one of my junior high history teachers had been around since the beginning of time. Besides being able to hear your thoughts and impressions makes it easier to take away all the important lessons from an event that you should."

"Why thank you." He seemed quite taken aback at my praise.

"However I don't mind going over some Customs today."

"Good, we will start with gender roles within Elven society and continue through to marriage customs and lifestyles." Our lesson progessed in much the same way it usually did, with him lecturing and me taking notes if I felt the need. Toward the end of each lesson he would stop and ask about similar events in Earth's history, or as is the case for this lesson, to compare and contrast gender roles on Earth with that of the Elves.

We had just reached this point when a loud scream interrupted our dialogue. Both of us started in surprise. We looked to the hallway as we heard footsteps approaching. Not a moment later Lady Amani ran by leaving a wet trail behind her. "So it begins," Erestor commented resignedly.

"Now, now," I said with a smile, "Don't get too down. It's really not so bad. Besides, it could be worse...you could be one of the intended victims."

"Cold comfort, especially since most of these victims are going to come whining to me or Glorfindel."

"I'm sorry, my friend."

"I doubt it."

I laughed. "Ok, not entirely. But I do regret that you have to suffer indirectly. Please believe me when I tell you I had no idea that you would."

"Ah, but Legolas and the twins did. However I can only complain so much seeing as I was once a prankster myself. I suppose it is... what did you call it? Kama?"

"Karma."

"Yes, karma. It is karma."

"Perhaps. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's. Now where were we...ah, yes..."

We finished the lesson after which I hurried back to my room dropped off my books and walked across the hall to Legolas' door and knocked. I was seriously hoping he was there because Imladris is a rather large place to search. I was in luck for he answered the door but a moment later.

"Kate, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Boredom. Am I disturbing you?" I noticed he had a quill in his hands.

"Not at all, I was just in the middle of writing a letter to my sister."

"Oh well I can leave you to it-"

"No, no. Let's go to the library. I'll finish my letter there while you begin reviewing what I taught you on the maps and then we can continue our geography lessons."

"Excellent." He left the door open and I could get a pretty good view of his room. It was very similar to mine except bigger and the color scheme was greens and blues. He had a sitting area like mine and this is where his desk was. I waited while he grabbed his writing materials. Noticing the cumbersome ink well and quill I had an idea. He must have noticed my speculative stare because he returned it with one of his own and asked, "What?"

"You know, I'll lend you a pen and then you won't have to carry all that."

"A pen?"

"Yeah, hold on." I dashed into my room, found my purse and grabbed a ballpoint pen. Returning, I held it up and explained, "It's a writing utensil from my world that's quite convenient."

"I should think so," he set his stuff back down and took the pen from me. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Ready?" He nodded and shut the door and we made our way to the library discussing the prank war and what scheme was up next. Hopefully Lady Valda liked bugs...but I doubted it. Once there we took the table we had occupied last time and he sat to finish his letter and I went to retrieve the maps. He had figured out how the pen worked (not that it was exceedingly hard) and was writing quickly. When finished, he capped it and made to hand it back to me.

"Just keep it," I said. "I have a ton."

"So they are not valuable?"

"Not in a monetary sense, they are handy and very easily made. Just about everyone owns a pen."

He was looking at me intently. "I never really grasped just how far ahead your society was technologically or how difficult it might be to adjust. This pen, something so small and seemingly insignificant, is eye-opening."

Staring fixedly down at the map I struggled to keep my voice light. "Yes, it takes some getting used to."

"I would imagine," was all he said before rising and coming to stand behind me. He laid down a sketch he had made of the map I had been studying that was blank save for the geographical details. He flipped over the labeled one then asked "What is the name of this river?" pointing to the squiggly line on his map.

"The Anduin," I said trying not to think about how significant it was going to become.

"Good, and this?" Our lesson continued like this for awhile until he deemed me ready to begin learning new material. We once again spent the remaining time until dinner pouring over maps. At the ring of the dinner bell we put away the maps and made our way to the Dining Hall. We reached the table to find Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and Arwen already there and the dwarves there as well. Not to mention Gandalf and some of Lord Elrond's other advisors. Legolas escorted me over to my seat and pulled out my chair for me. I thanked him and then turned to greet Glorfindel who was leaning back in his chair arms crossed and glaring at me.

"I am not pleased."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Guess who Lady Amani came whining to this afternoon when she entered her room only to be drenched in water. Just guess."

"Erestor?"

"You're not funny. ME, she came to ME."

"How unfortunate. You must be upset."

"You're infuriating."

"I don't know about infuriating...mildly frustrating sure...but infuriating? That's a bit harsh."

He threw his hands up and gazed heavenward. "I give up!" After a moment or two he looked at me rather bemusedly, and asked affectionately, "Why do I put up with you?"

"My irresistable good looks?"

"Married."

"Then it's my insatiable wit?"

"No, but close..."

"Then it is definitely my irrepressible charm."

"Yes, that would be it."

"I knew it."

By now the rest of the tables' occupants had arrived, including Almira, who was chatting away loudly to his highness and dinner began.

"Why your highness I don't believe I ever told you my full name."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. It is Almira Katrina Aurora Kassandra Star. Now you may well be wondering at the strange and mystical quality of my name." Legolas made a very noncommittal noise as he stared at the food he was pushing around on his plate.

"There is absolutely nothing mystical about that name," I whispered to Glorfindel so only he hear. "It's just ridiculously long."

"What did you expect?" he retorted just as quietly.

"You see I am a descendant of-"

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" I supplied.

"No," she said shortly with an eyeroll. "Of Queen Guinevere. So I'm technically royalty and therefore perfect for you, Leggy," she added sensually, running a finger down his arm in what was probably supposed to be a seductive move but really looked like she was trying to rend flesh from bone.

I had just taken a sip of my wine and choked. Legolas looked horrified. "This just keeps getting better and better," Glorfindel whispered looking downright gleeful. I saw Erestor mouth 'Leggy' at Lord Elrond, who just shrugged.

"Someone likes King Arthur," I muttered in English. She glared. Dinner continued in much the same way with Almira blathering on and on about her past to Legolas who was continuously shoveling food in his mouth so he would not have to actually speak or answer questions like, "Don't you think we are meant for each other?" and "Doesn't my hair just shine sooooooo radiantly?" I turned as much as possible in my chair so I at least would not have to watch and spent the rest of the time talking to the Hobbits and Dwarves, who were a little hesitant to exchange anything more than polite pleasantries due to the fact that I was an elf. But thanks to Bilbo's reassurance that I was not as prejudiced as some elves the conversation flowed pretty smoothly and I learned a lot about the events going on in the mountains surrounding Imladris.

At the end of dinner, Legolas and I were walking back towards our rooms to retrieve our reading material before heading to our garden when Arwen caught up with us. "Lady Amani's face today was absolutely priceless. She also kept glaring at Lady Valda all through dinner because we left a slight water trail from Lady Valda's room to Lady Amani's. I could barely contain my laughter their faces were so funny."

"I am inclined to agree." I smiled appreciatively, and at Legolas' curious gaze I explained, "I got to see her face as she ran by the library on her way to Glorfindel's office where I was having my lesson with Erestor."

"Lucky," he muttered.

"Normally I do not like partaking in such mischief, I was never quite as bold as you or the twins," she said poking Legolas in the arm at which he smiled with an easy familiarity that spoke of long years of friendship. I felt a pang in my heart for all the friends I left behind and tried to focus on the conversation instead of my memories. "But I do have to say this is most satisfying. I must admit I do like feeling so rebellious," she continued slightly sheepishly, causing Legolas and I to laugh.

I could tell I laughed a tad too heartily because I had both of them looking at me strangely. "I, uh…I was just picturing the rest of their faces," I lied. They both smiled, though they still looked a tad suspicious.

"Well, I am going to take myself off to bed," Arwen said beginning to walk down the hallway that led to the family rooms. "I had a rather late night last night." With a wink and slight laugh she turned her back and made her way to her room.

Legolas and I continued to the garden and continued our reading until we decided it was time to retire. And so my life fell into a comfortable routine and I passed the rest of October, November and most of December in the blissful contentment that was so characteristic to Imladris. My life had fallen into a comfortable routine of practice sessions, lunch with Maerwen and her friends who I was becoming quite close to, lessons with Erestor, and walks and reading with Legolas. Legolas and I were growing closer as well, the more time I spent with him the more I came to care for him. And this had me slightly terrified because I was experiencing all the doubts that accompany such feelings. So I tried to distract myself in whatever way possible. As the weeks passed I was practicing weaponry several hours a day and was interacting with the Rivendell Guard more and more since I was on the training field quite a lot. Therefore I got to spend more time with Faelon and the guys of the group. And I felt like I finally had a nice circle of friends which helped ease the loneliness. Due to the amount of time I was spending on it I was also becoming quite proficient at both sword and bow and could hold my own for quite awhile against Glorfindel and was hitting the target consistently in archery. This helped me to become more convinced that I might actually have a chance of surviving this quest which reduced some of my anxiety. Our prank war continued in much the same way as my training, with our pranks getting better and better. There was not a day that went by when a shriek or curse was not heard. By the beginning of December all the ladies were sufficiently paranoid. You could tell they were barely sleeping and that tempers were frayed. Of course, all of us involved were thrilled because their focus had indeed turned away from us just as intended. They were constantly bickering with each other and starting rumors but what made it even better was that they had started playing small pranks of their own, replacing perfume with vinegar or cutting out parts of dresses. However my contentment started to be replaced by apprehension as the quest drew closer and closer. Lord Elrond formally announced the members of the Fellowship and the final preparations were being made for the quest to begin seeing as the scouts had finally returned the end of the second to last week of December.

So it was with a great amount of trepidation I awoke the Sunday of the last week of December, the week before the Fellowship was to depart. Seven days and then…I did not even want to think about it so I hopped out of bed, got ready and ate a quick breakfast before proceeding to my morning lesson with Glorfindel. He was holding a sword in his hands as I approached him. "Good morning," I said quietly as I reached him.

"Good morning. As you know there are only seven days until you must depart, which should be enough for you to adjust."

"Adjust to what?"

"Your new sword," he said with a small smile holding out the one he had been holding.

"Seriously?" I asked in awe taking the sword and extracting it from its sheath. It was beautiful, with a narrow double-edged blade with a Quenyan inscription. It had similar Celtic designs as that of his wife's, though not exactly the same and the stones in the crossguard were aquamarine. The scabbard had similar elaborate Celtic designs mingled with Elvish flowers and vines. "Glorfindel…this is beautiful," I breathed. "And the designs… I can't believe you remembered my birthstone and that I was also of Celtic descent. It is one of the most beautiful gifts I have ever received. And the inscription…what does it mean?"

"This sword belongs to a mildly frustrating girl…beware," he said in mock seriousness. I rolled my eyes. He just smiled, but it faded as he gave the real translation. "This sword belongs to one whom I care for, may it defend you where I cannot."

My eyes filled with tears and I blinked them back as much as possible, but a few escaped. I couldn't help it. "I'm going to miss you very much," I choked out quietly, sheathing my sword and giving him a big hug, which he returned.

"And I you," he returned just as quietly running a hand over my hair, before saying gruffly, " Now let's start your lesson. I'd hate for you to think I was going soft."

I laughed and wiped my eyes and unsheathed my sword again. "Bring it on." He laughed and advanced and our training session progressed, and though I never disarmed him I got rather close a couple times. We called it a draw as our time came to a close, but that was him just being nice. "You are very good. You nearly disarmed me a few times there."

"Thanks, I feel good."

He nodded. "Your confidence shows and helps you at swordplay; it keeps you from being too anxious and second-guessing yourself too much. Remember this when the time comes, do not hesitate and focus and you should come out of this in one piece. Now go and practice your archery."

I nodded, uttered another quick 'thank you,' picked up my borrowed archery equipment and jogged over to the archery range. By now my archery lessons had been stopped and I spent my time just practicing and perfecting my aim. Legolas would stay for a few moments and correct any mistakes I was making and then once he was confident I was doing it correctly and consistently he would leave me to practice or stay and practice himself; which was intimidating because he never missed the center, whereas I barely ever hit the direct center though I was getting closer and always hitting the target. But I suppose that in a couple thousand years or so I would be just as good…maybe.

He greeted me as I entered the archery range and walked with me over to the target to begin our session.

"You carry a new blade," he stated motioning to the sword at my hip.

"It was a gift from Glorfindel." I unsheathed it and handed it to him to examine.

"It is beautiful."

"Thank you. I am quite proud of it."

We had reached the target and our lesson began as usual, though he did not stay today, but instead left to find Faelon to discuss the final pranks in the war. These were to be the best and most elaborate and were one of the only things keeping me from focusing completely on the dreaded departure.

I had just finished my practice session and was leaving the field as Almira was entering. "Ah, Kate I wish I could say I was happy to see you but we all know that would be a lie," she mocked in English.

"And we all know how you hate to lie," I replied sarcastically.

"Unlike you, carrying on this farce of a relationship with his highness."

"You are delusional," I said and began to walk past her.

"Am I? I see the way you look at him." Her words stopped me dead in my tracks and I slowly turned to face her.

"You see nothing," I said in a low, menacing tone, "Because there is nothing to see."

"No?" she mocked, walking towards me and coming to stop a foot in front of me. "Or perhaps you think there is nothing to see, hiding your growing feelings because you know he will never return the love of someone who is painfully ordinary. Someone who could not dare to compete with my beauty, not to mention my numerous other wonderful attributes. But you wait and you hope, knowing it is in vain and that once we begin our mission and he is constantly exposed to my awesomeness he will forget all about normal, boring you. All this you think to hide from the world to save yourself the pain and embarrassment when he chooses to bind with me and I get to live happily ever after."

I was shaking, my fingers curled so tightly into my palms I could feel my fingernails biting into my flesh. "You don't get it do you? You just don't get it. We are going on a quest to destroy the One Ring, not a pleasure cruise on the Loveboat. The fate of the known world is at stake and you-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Obviously _you_ don't get it. You are just jealous because you know I am right and that I am going to marry him and bear his children and be royalty. As if he would bind with someone with such a boring hair color and eyes that don't sparkle. Oh don't look so upset. I know it can be painful to hear the truth but-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, finally just snapping and catching the attention of everyone in the training areas. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW CAN YOU BE SO MORONIC AND STILL BE LIVING? NOT EVERYTHING IS RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE ALL THE TIME. LIFE DOES NOT ALWAYS WORK OUT THE WAY YOU THINK IT SHOULD! DO YOU KNOW HOW UNLIKELY IT IS THAT WE MAKE IT OUT OF THIS QUEST ALIVE? HMMMM? OUR FATE IS COMPLETELY UNKNOWN. WE DON'T NECESSARILY EVEN HAVE A PURPOSE HERE! THIS COULD ALL BE A FLUKE, A CRUEL TRICK OF NATURE-NOT DESTINY! DREAMS DON'T ALWAYS COME TRUE AND NOT EVERYONE GETS HAPPY ENDINGS, NOT EVERYONE GETS TO MARRY THE PRINCE AND RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET, ESPECIALLY NOT IF THEY DIE HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T FEEL LIKE JOINGING IN ON YOUR PITY PARTY! You are so unrealistic! This quest cannot be that hard. I mean, REALLY, they have midgets in on it! The hardest part of this quest will be avoiding Boromir's advances and scoring with Leggy. It will be a piece of cake!"

Reigning in my temper somewhat I managed to lower my voice. Why waste energy on someone so deluded? "In case you haven't noticed we landed in Lord of the Rings NOT Days of Our lives."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do."

"And if I don't?"

"It's only because you are an overly idealistic moron with no concept of reality because you are too focused on your own self-importance to notice what is really going on around you-namely a WAR."

"And you are just a pathetic cynic who is so cowardly that you probably prefer death to the embarrassment of Legolas rejecting you for me." She smiled, disgustingly satisfied.

"Fuck you," I stated lowly, seeing red everything else fading away as all my focus shifted to Almira and trying to prevent myself from decking her.

Her eyes widened and she shoved me hard, causing me to stumble back a few steps. I righted myself and began to advance, when a strong grip on my arm prevented me. "Don't. She is not worth it," Boromir said quietly, Gimli nodding in agreement beside him.

"Listen to the puny human. Besides it's futile anyway...you'll both get yours in the end," she said slipping into Westron so that Boromir could hear. I felt the blood drain from my face. Boromir looked confused and slightly disturbed at the meaning in her words.

"Step away, Boromir," I said quietly, deadly calm.

"Kate-"

"I said-** Step away**." Gimli took him by the arm and began to pull him out of the way. "She has the right," I heard him say quietly to Boromir.

"Bitch, you are going to pay." Almira, correctly guessing what was coming next, tackled me before I could throw the first punch. I landed hard, crying out as my right arm hit something sharp. She stradled me and was drawing back to punch me when I kneed her hard in the side, close to the kidney and rammed the heel of my hand into her nose. She fell off me with a cry of pain and I quickly jumped to my feet. Rolling my shoulder, testing to make sure it was not dislocated.

"You slut," she hissed, getting to her feet.

I just smiled, infuriating her further.

With a growl she advanced, I avoided the first punch aimed straight at my face, but was not quick enough and got caught with a right hook. I moved my jaw and thankfully it was not broken. I blocked most of the following blows before I gained the upperhand. I delivered a couple quick jabs to her face, followed by an uppercut and a right hook before she backhanded me and then kicked my feet out from under me. It knocked the wind out of me and I rolled on to all fours to try and stand. However I did not get very far when a sharp kick in the side sent me flying. Almira was stalking towards me so I struggled to my my feet. However, I was not fast enough to avoid the fist she drove into my stomach. I barely kept myself from crumpling, although it did not really matter because she had me by the hair. She yanked my head back to whisper in my ear, "Who's the moron now?" Taking advantage of the fact that she thought she had won and let down her guard a little, I slammed my heel hard into her foot while ramming my elbow back into her causing her to stumble back and release my hair in surprise.

Whirling quickly, I said viciously, "Still you." Before drawing back my arm and punching her straight in the nose, knocking her flat on her ass.

"You broke my nose," she stated in shock.

"I hope so you-" I did not get to finish because she tackled me for the second time. We were rolling around, mindlessly struggling, punching, scratching, clawing, biting, doing anything to cause pain when we were suddenly pulled apart.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Elrond roared, surprising us both. "HOW DARE YOU BEHAVE THIS WAY!" Needless to say one look at his expression caused my heart to nearly stop. He was terrifying and pissed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF SUCH VIOLENCE?"

I noticed Almira was being held by Boromir and Gimli had hold of me. They had spent a great deal of time together because dwarves were naturally more comfortable around humans and it seemed to be reciprocal. I had spent a little time with both of them as I thought I should try to get to know the people I was going to be put in life-threatening situations with and they generally seemed to like me though they were always rather reserved. "ANSWER ME!" The force of Elrond's command snapped me from my thoughts and made me jump. Almira was stubbornly staring at the ground, remaining silent so I answered. "My Lord," I began, head bowed in respect and what hopefully appeared like slight shame, though I was still too angry to really be sorry, "We got in an argument and then she shoved me. Lord Boromir tried to intervene and keep the peace but then Almira went too far with an insult, and I was going to throw the first punch but she tackled me before I could." I decided honesty was the best policy because he would know if I was lying and I did not even want to know what he would do then.

The vein at his temple was pulsing as I saw him debating whether or not to just kill us both on the spot. Alright not really, but I bet he was tempted. "Take them to the Healing Ward, they will be dealt with after they have been treated." And with that he stormed away, back to his office presumably to figure out some terrible punishment.

"This is all your fault," Almira said wrathfully.

"Says the instigator," I shot back and struggled to free myself.

"Oh no you don't lassie," Gimli said and began pushing me toward the Healing Ward, while Boromir had to practically drag a whining Almira behind him.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU UNHAND ME!" Almira's cried for the hundredth time as we approached the Healing Ward.

"AND I DEMAND THAT YOU SHUT UP!" I cried still extremely pissed off. I entered to see Legolas and Faelon grinning, though their expressions quickly turned to shock.

"What in the name of Eru happened to you?" Legolas asked shocked.

"I can't believe you brought me here," I muttered, ignoring him and the concern I could read in his eyes, choosing instead to glare at Gimli.

"You're bleeding!" Gimli cried exasperatedly.

"Barely!"

"Your arm is **dripping**!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Sit," Gimli commanded.

Sulking I took a seat and my aching body made itself known. I grimaced and looked at Almira. Thankfully she looked worse. Her nose was bleeding profusely, one eye was beginning to bruise as was most of her face, and she was limping.

"What happened?" Legolas repeated again.

"I would think it rather obvious," Gimli stated dryly.

"They got in a fight," Boromir announced hastily shooting Gimli a look and forestalling any snide comment Legolas could have made.

"She started it!" Almira cried, pointing a finger at me.

"THE HELL I DID!" I responded, jumping up quickly, at which Gimli shoved me roughly back into my seat and I saw Legolas tense. I winced and glared at Gimli for a second before continuing, "As I recall it was you who tackled me!"

"You hit back!"

"Damn straight! What was I supposed to do just **let** you beat the living daylight out of me?" I asked incredulously. Almira just looked down and shuffled her feet. "That's what I thought," I stated angrily.

"YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING?" Glorfindel's voice boomed, surprising everyone and making us jump. He entered the room quickly and strode toward me.

At his approach I jumped up (only to be shoved back down again) and cried, "DO NOT EVEN ACT LIKE THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

"Oh right so someone tackles you and you are just supposed to politely ask them to stop?" I said sarcastically, leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, barely managing not to wince.

At this, Glorfindel whirled on Almira, "You TACKLED her?"

"Well she insulted me," she said pathetically.

"Remind me...was that before or after you called me pathetic?" I sneered.

Glorfindel sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Get cleaned up and then I want to see you in my office." He gave me a stern glance at which Almira shot me a triumphant smirk. I jumped up again only to be shoved down for the third time. "You cannot be serious," I said disbelievingly.

"Oh but I am," he said before turning and seeing Almira's expression. "Do not get too excited," he stated, looking grimly satisfied. "You are going to meet with Lord Elrond." The smile fled from her face and it was my turn to smirk. Finally he turned to Faelon and Legolas. "Treat them in separate rooms and do not let them anywhere near each other afterwards." They nodded and Glorfindel left.

Faelon ordered us into different rooms, shooting me a sympathetic smile. I entered the room to my left and paced.

"Would you please sit down?" Gimli pleaded.

"Oh for the love of God, Gimli. I am fine!"

"I care to disagree," Legolas said lightly, laying his supplies on the table next to the bed and motioning for me to come sit on the edge in front of him.

"You're treating me?" I asked surprised, seemingly rooted to the floor.

"Yes, I have some training in how to treat minor injuries as do most warriors. It is a useful skill." Fixing me with a sterner glance Legolas commanded, "Now sit."

Subdued, I came and sat in front of him wincing slightly as I did so. He gave me a questioning glance. "Almira got in a few good punches to my stomach, not to mention those tackles" I explained ruefully.

Legolas nodded. "Unfortunately there is not much I can do about that, but I can fix up your lip."

"This is such bullshit," I said, looking at Gimli as Legolas began to mix the salve for my various cuts and scrapes. "You saw what happened."

"Aye, she provoked you. But you did not have to get so angry."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. "Besides it was self-defense once she tackled me," I added rather defiantly.

"Personally I think she deserved it," Gimli said with a small smile, which I returned wincing because of my split lip. I noticed Legolas' lips tighten into a thin line. He seemed frustrated yet I did not know what to make of it. "However that still does not make it right. You still lost your temper and provoked her causing her to become even angrier."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled, fidgeting nervously.

"Hold still while I apply this salve to your lip," Legolas ordered gently. He gave me a small, reassuring smile which I returned, wincing again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It was a rather intimate thing, having him touching my face, smoothing the salve over my lips even though it was rather painful. Trying not to blush, I replayed the fight in my mind to keep my mind off Legolas' proximity.

"Take off your top," Legolas said without preamble.

My eyes flew open. "Come again?" I stated incredulously.

"You are going to have to remove your outer and inner tunics if I am to treat your arm and any minor cuts on your body you might have accrued during your fall," Legolas explained gently.

"Oh...right," I floundered looking at Gimli, flushing slightly.

"You'll be alright lass?" he asked eyeing Legolas rather accusingly, at which he rolled his eyes. "She's an elf too you know," he stated.

"But not a prejudiced one," he retorted.

"Prejudiced, am I? What about you, you-"

"Quiet. Both of you," I commanded sternly, standing quickly and coming between them. Then a little more wearily, my posture sagging a bit, I muttered, "I do not have the energy for this."

"Aye lassie," Gimli said quietly, both of them looking at me guiltily.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Then I'll take my leave."

After he left Legolas shut the door so I could remove my tunics. Legolas turned his back and readied the bandages he would need, cutting them into smaller strips. I began to remove my tunics and hissed when it pulled away from my cuts, breaking the scabs that had begun to form. I left on my fitted under tunic.

"Is this..?"

"That's all you need remove," Legolas said gently, turning around. "Come, sit."

I did, and he began cleaning my wound. "This is a nasty cut, but it should not require stitches."

"Hallelujah."

"How did this start?"

I sighed. "You aren't going to like it."

"I already do not like it, but I would like to know the reason behind it."

"It started because of you," I practically whispered, eyes on the floor and a slight flush once again on my cheeks.

"Me? What about me?"

"She was basically taunting me with more of the same: how she's meant for you, blah, blah, blah she wants to have your children, blah, blah, blah," Legolas winced and I smiled slightly trying not to stretch my lip, however I began frowning again upon continuing. "Not to mention she was also insulting me the entire time. And I, uh...well, I got quite upset and yelled at her. But what made me really angry was that she alluded to the future right in front of Boromir. He had come to break us up and keep it from escalating ironically," I explained with a bitter laugh. Then a little sheepishly, "I called her a not-so-nice name and she tackled me and it went on from there."

"How much did she give away?"

"You see, that's just it!" I cried frustrated. "It was not anything specific, but she alluded to his-" I stopped abruptly, lips pressed tightly together.

"What did she say?" I knew I should not answer his question, yet I could not contain my anger and burgeoning grief.

"She said that we would both get ours."

His hands stilled in the middle of wrapping my arm. "Tell me that does not mean what I think it means."

"You know I cannot," I whispered morosely.

"Are you telling me you are going to die?"

"Not exactly. My fate is unknown, as you know. I think she was just threatening me...unless of course she's planning on killing me. Which, after today, might be a distinct possibility," I stated wryly.

"And Boromir?"

I could only shake my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I drew in a ragged breath. Legolas finished wrapping my arm quickly then gently cupped my shoulders with his hands. "Kate, look at me."

I shook my head, trying in vain to hold back my tears. He gently cupped my face with his right hand. "Please." I complied and a few tears escaped. Legolas drew in a sharp breath. "I am not very good with crying elleth," he said gently then more firmly, "But I will try my best. It is not your fault. What must be, will be. There is nothing you can do."

"I know," I choked out. "But that is what makes it so terrible. I don't know if I can do this," I said brokenly, the tears coming faster. I tried to cover my face with my hands but gasped due to the cut in my arm and began to cry even harder. Legolas awkwardly embraced me, knowing that words were no longer of use. I stiffened for a second before relaxing and winding my good arm around him and deciding I was entitled to a good cry.

As I calmed back down, I pulled away and wiped away my tears flushing slightly. "Thanks," I said, unable to look him in the eye.

Legolas lifted my chin with his hands and looked me in the eye. "Anytime."

I nodded, flushing even deeper before standing with a wince and putting on my tunics. "I suppose I should go see Glorfindel. Hopefully his temper will have calmed some."

"Perhaps, but I assure you he will still be in the mood for a lecture," Legolas said teasingly.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Completely dressed I grabbed my weapons and put them on. "I'll see you at dinner," I said lightly, still a little uncomfortable, just as Legolas seemed to be at what had just happened between us.

"Of course," he replied just as lightly. I nodded and walked out the door. I paused a moment outside the door. It was going to be a long couple of days. "Who am I kidding?" I muttered quietly. "It's going to be a long couple of months on this quest." Sighing, I made my way to Glorfindel's office, maybe a bit slower than normal, but would anyone blame me for that? I doubted it.

Legolas was right; Glorfindel was still ready for a lecture. He reamed me out for about an hour until the dinner bell rang and I escaped gratefully into the Hall. I was attacked by the twins as I made my way to the Dining Hall. "Did you really break her nose?" Elrohir whispered in what sounded like awe.

"I told you she was not to be messed with," Elladan said throwing an arm over my shoulder and I winced. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I waved it aside and said, "You know it's not that great. Your dad probably wants to kick me out."

"Fear not," Elrohir said kindly. "You are not the first to get in a fight nor will you be the last. Even Elladan and I have gotten in a few scraps with other ellyn. He is never pleased but he will not banish you." Elladan nodded.

"Now Glorfindel is another story…" he teased.

"Tell me about it," I muttered. They smiled; having endured countless lectures from the Captain of the Guard they were well aware of my suffering. They escorted me to my seat and seeing as we were some of the last to arrive dinner began shortly after. To say the mood was tense was an understatement. It was a lovely mix of disappointment, shock and embarrassment. I could not have been happier than the moment it ended. I begged off my walk with Legolas saying I was tired and escaped to my room where I collapsed on my bed. One day down, seven to go. And what an eventful seven days they were going to be. Curling up with one of my favorite books from home, A Dirty Job by Christopher Moore, I managed to keep my mind from thinking about the quest, Legolas, and my not so unlikely imminent demise and eventually drifted into a deep sleep.


	13. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Disclaimer: Anything created by and belonging to Tolkien does not belong to me. Sigh…

**Author's note: Ok, once again I must apologize. It seems that whenever I say I am going to do something it somehow backfires on me. I meant to get the start of the quest in this chapter; however it turned out way too long. So never fear it will be in the next chapter which should follow either later tonight or tomorrow seeing as it's already mostly written.**

**Chapter 13- The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

I awoke the next morning to someone shaking me vigorously. "Wha...?" I mumbled, sitting up slowly and focusing on the elf sitting on the edge of my bed. "Faelon? What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. "Isn't this highly improper? And what time is it?" It was still fairly dark which usually did not bode well for whoever woke me up.

"I am here because you have got to get up and see this. Yes, it's rather improper, but you did not answer my knock and I figured the situation merits it. That and you never cared for propriety much anyway. Oh, and it is just before dawn." His leg was twitching he was so excited and he had a large smile on his face.

"YOU WOKE ME UP BEFORE DAWN?"

"Yes, yes, get over it and come on," he stated fairly exasperatedly as he began pulling me out of bed. "You are not going to want to miss this and neither do I-so hurry."

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, grabbing a tunic and leggings and going into the bathroom to change. "So what is it that is so important?" I asked of Faelon through the closed bathroom door.

"Lady Amani's prank was set-up last night and should be taking place as soon as she wakes up. I would like to witness the end result." Hearing this I sped up my routine and got ready in approximately ten seconds. "Let's go," I said opening the door and grabbing my shoes.

"That was quick," he commented staring at me amusedly while I hopped around trying not to lose my balance while putting my left boot on.

"Yes, well, you gave me a very good incentive." He gave me a speculative look when I grabbed my weapons.

"I don't think she will attack us. I don't know about you but I am not planning on being seen."

"Nor am I, but unlike you, I have training with Glorfindel and Legolas right after this and would like to have a quick breakfast instead of coming back here before my lesson."

He nodded. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yep," I said heading for my door and out into the hallway followed by Faelon, my gaze landing on Legolas' door. "You know his highness would wish to see this."

"Kate," Faelon whined, "We're going to miss it!"

"Oh don't be such an elfling. I am sure he can get ready just as quickly as we can." I gave Legolas' door several quick raps and then waited. I heard some rustling and then a bit of grumbling before the door swung open and he snapped, "_What?_"

"Geez...someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I muttered and Faelon just nodded.

Legolas grinned sheepishly and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry...I, uh, had a bit too much to drink last night and am paying for it this morning."

I nodded sympathetically. "I can underst-OW! Faelon, what?" He had poked me rather hard in the side.

"I did **not** risk death getting you up just to miss this," He stated, crossing his arms and giving me a pointed look.

"He woke you up?" Legolas asked, giving Faelon a hard look.

"Yes, I did," Faelon stated smugly looking Legolas straight in the eye. Legolas' hand tightened on the door.

I rolled my eyes. Males. "Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to witness whatever is supposed to happen to Lady Amani this morning."

Finally drawing his gaze from Faelon, Legolas looked me in the eye, his gaze softening a bit and replied, "Yes, I would. I'll be ready in just a moment." The minute he shut the door I whirled on Faelon and hissed quietly so Legolas would not hear, "What the **hell** was that all about?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," he whispered just as quietly, leaning against the wall and folding his arms insolently.

"Don't lie to me."

"He's jealous."

"What?"

"He's jealous I woke you up... just like I knew he would be."

"So if you knew he would be why did you say something?"

"For exactly that reason."

"You wanted to make him jealous?" Now I am not dense, I knew where he was going with this; I just did not like it. I did not like it at all.

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"Hush, unless you want him to hear. He needed a reminder."

"Of what?" I was rather irate at this point.

Faelon put his hands on my shoulder. "That you are a beautiful, intelligent, kind, UNATTACHED ellith." And it was, of course, at that moment that Legolas opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked raising an eyebrow and pinning Faelon with another hard glare.

"Maybe," Faelon said lightly, standing up straight.

Whacking him, I answered quickly, "No. Now can we go please?"

Legolas extended his arm to me and I took it quickly. Legolas shot what could only be termed a triumphant glare at Faelon and a very small part of me felt like cheering. Now I deplored Faelon's tactics, but Legolas' reaction had me hoping. However that larger part of me admitted that this was exactly what I should not want. If he returned my feelings it would be like opening a whole other can of worms. It's bad enough I'm here...but dating a main character?

I could almost feel Faelon's smugness. It was practically radiating off him. "Where are we going?" I asked of Faelon, glaring at him in the process.

He just smiled benignly and stated, "If you would be so kind as to follow me." He led us toward the part of the main structure where the offices were located and into the foliage surrounding them. He led us a ways away to another waterfall where I could see Arwen, Sunniva, Ailil, Tirithedain and Aragorn (who had unofficially added himself to this group now that he was back-go figure) all perched on top. Faelon climbed up first, followed by Legolas and lastly me. As I reached the top Legolas extended a hand to help me up the last couple rocks.

"Thanks," I said quietly, trying to ignore Faelon's smirk and not blush.

"Good morning all," Faelon said as we seated ourselves. "Ready for this morning's festivities?"

Their faces lit up like it was Christmas, which it actually was I realized suddenly. How could I forget that? But I suppose it was not too hard to understand. There were no decorations, no Salvation Army Santas ringing bells on street corners, no carolers. There was nothing to even remotely suggest the holiday season. It was depressing. Legolas must have noticed my changed demeanor despite my best attempts to hide it because he was staring at me concernedly. I shook my head and gave him a small smile. He sighed and removed his questioning gaze from mine. "Like you have no idea," I heard Sunniva say.

"So what exactly is supposed to happen?" Legolas asked and I checked back in, an attempt to distract myself with my own curiosity.

"Two words: Honey and feathers," Ailil stated gleefully.

We did not have to wait too long, about twenty minutes after we got there Glorfindel and Erestor entered their offices, and ten minutes later we heard the telltale scream. Glorfindel and Erestor raced out of their offices, obviously trying to get away before the other so they would not have to deal with the victim. We could just barely make out their conversation over the roar of the waterfall and the distance.

"Absolutely not," Erestor was saying. "I had to deal with Lady Wynona just yesterday. It's **your** turn."

"The hell it is!" I smiled, Glorfindel had obviously picked up some of our slang from his wife and it always humored me when he used it.

"Don't try and get out of it. You have no excuse."

"Oh but I do! I am supposed to meet Kate for her lesson in a half hour. I would be late if I had to deal with Lady Amani." Smirking he crossed his arms as if to say 'So there.'

Erestor did not say anything for a full thirty seconds before he growled, "Fine, go." Glorfindel grinned triumphantly and dashed by him down the hall. "But you owe me one!" Erestor called after him. Poor guy, I felt really bad for him. It was hard not to.

We pressed ourselves flat to the ground just in case she might glance our way, though we were probably far enough away and rather hidden it's better to be safe than sorry. And then...she came. We instantly burst into laughter. There was Lady Amani in all her glory, trailing goop and shedding feathers and she was livid. Erestor turned to her with a resigned look on his face. "Lady Amani," he said graciously with a polite nod of the head. "Come into my office... but _please_ don't touch anything." That made us laugh even harder and I could tell Erestor was trying not to laugh as well. As soon as the office door was shut we sat up exchanging satisfied smiles and made to leave quickly so we could get away without being seen. Legolas and I had made our way to the dining hall seeing as the others had already eaten breakfast since they had either been involved or knew about the prank long before we did. We entered the Hall and I took my customary seat next to Glorfindel and dug in. Legolas was eyeing his food warily. "What's with you?" Glorfindel asked him.

"I am slightly hung over due to the twins wanting to celebrate their return and I am reluctant to put my stomach to the test. I know it helps to eat, but try telling my stomach that." He grimaced a moment longer then started eating gingerly.

I noticed Almira entering the Dining Hall and watched her take her customary seat next to Legolas, who eyed her cautiously. She was not even paying attention to him. In fact, she looked just as dejected as I felt. And it struck me at that moment how similar we really were. We were just two lost kids in a made-up world struggling to make sense of it all. This was even more apparent as lately she had been less…well, less Almira-ish these past couple days ever since her talk with Lord Elrond. She still hung out with the same crowd of snotty elleth and made snotty remarks but there was no real passion behind her words. Not like there used to be. It was as if it was simply a routine for her now and I wondered at this change in her. So it was that when she sat down I found myself wanting to reach out to the only other person I knew that could understand how depressing December was. Very quietly I said, "Merry Christmas, Almira."

Her head snapped up, as did Legolas' and Glorfindel's, and her surprised gaze met mine. She stared at me for a minute with an unfathomable expression and then said just as quietly, "Merry Christmas, Kate." She took a few bites of her food, then shook her head and set her fork down. Her breathing was a bit uneven and after a few seconds she stood and turned to leave. Standing quickly as well, I called, "Almira!"

She stopped and slowly turned to face me, just waiting for me to speak. I shuffled my feet a bit. "Maybe I'll see you around? You know we could maybe, uh...meet up later or something. I mean it's Christmas and no one should be alone on Christmas," I finished quickly.

She seemed surprised and hesitated for a moment before looking at me with what was probably the first genuine smile I had ever seen grace her face. "Yeah...yeah, I'd like that. Shall we meet after the evening meal? We could hang out in the Hall of Fire for awhile, maybe weird them out with some caroling. Perhaps Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer?"

I laughed. "That'd be great."

She nodded and left the Hall walking a bit taller and I resumed my seat.

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked surprised. "I have sensed a deep sadness from you all morning and I felt the same thing from Almira. Has something happened?" Glorfindel and Legolas were both staring at me with such concern and I felt my throat tighten. I missed my family.

"Today is Christmas. It is a religious holiday in my world, but it is also a cultural thing. People all over the world use this time to visit with their family and friends and travel great distances to reunite with them to celebrate. Today we open gifts from family and friends, gather together and eat a big meal and spend our time with those we care about. December is like the pinnacle of the Holiday season, full of good cheer and goodwill towards men; and can also be very depressing...if you must spend it alone."

Glorfindel placed his hand on my shoulder. "I remember Anna's first Christmas here. She felt exactly as you do now. I am sorry that I cannot make it any easier for you." I reached up and gave the hand on my shoulder a squeeze.

"What are you celebrating?" Legolas asked, and once again I thought I could sense a slight bit of jealousy radiating from him. But I really did not want to get my hopes up, at least not much more than they already were.

"Well, if you believe in this religion you are celebrating the birth of the most important person in that religion. If not then it is just a day you get off from work to spend with those that matter to you."

"And do you?"

"Yes." He nodded, willing to let that explanation suffice and I was grateful. Explaining Christianity was not something I wanted to try to do.

"What did you say to Almira?" Glorfindel asked curiously, an amused look on his face.

"I told her Merry Christmas, it is our greeting for this day." I added the last part for Legolas' benefit.

"What else?"

"I then asked her if she would like to spend some time with me after the evening meal. I know we usually walk and I hope you don't mind Legolas...it's just, well it's Christmas and-"

"I understand," he said, with a small smile but I could still sense his slight disappointment. What if Faelon was not as off base as I thought?

I glanced down at my plate, no longer hungry. "Are you ready?" I asked Glorfindel.

"Yes, let us go." I gave Legolas a small nod and spent the rest of the morning training, blessedly distracted. Afterwards I went back to my room and took a nice, long soak in the tub. I skipped lunch with Maerwen and the ladies because I figured I was a tad too down to be good company. So instead I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some bread, cheese, fruit and a bottle of wine and went out into the adjoining garden. I stopped short, surprised to find Frodo sitting on one of the benches. "Hello," I said. "I hope I am not disturbing you." He jumped at the sound of my voice and I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I forget how quietly I move now."

He gave a small laugh. "Sure you do." I rolled my eyes. "Care to join me?" he asked.

"I would love to as long as you are sure I would not be intruding." I surprised myself by saying this because I had been seeking solitude, but his offer made me realize I really did not want to be alone. And the quiet, less boisterous hobbit was just the right person for some shared solitude. He waved my concern aside and I took a seat on the space next to him. "Would you care for some wine?"

"That would be lovely."

"Be right back." I fetched another glass, then poured the wine and handed him one of the glasses.

We sat in silence for a few moments just sipping the wine lost in our own thoughts, before Frodo broke it by asking, "So are you in love with his highness?"

I choked on my wine. It was another couple minutes before I could stop hacking enough to answer, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, yes. I am kind of in the process of falling in love. Right now I am quite hopelessly in like."

"I see." I offered him some of my food, and he took a few slices of cheese and fruit. When has a hobbit ever turned down food? "In like, eh? _Not_ love?" He was looking at me skeptically.

"Not love...at least not yet."

"Why so reluctant?"

"In the end I suppose I do not have any choice. I really cannot stop myself from feeling a certain way but part of me thinks I should try. I mean I am terrified that: 1) he won't return my feelings (I ignored Frodo's scoff); 2) that I will royally screw something up by being with him both literally and figuratively; and 3)That it would never work because he is way too good for me. You know the whole great guy and royalty thing."

"Your fears are unfounded."

"Not necessarily," at his withering glance I changed my answer. "Alright, of course they are!" I sighed. "But I have them all the same."

He nodded and patted my arm sympathetically. "Worry not; I think he would find your concerns just as preposterous as I do. But then again he is probably slightly biased." I smiled at his gentle teasing and admonishments.

"That's better! Now tonight is our final prank on Lady Valda and I must confess I am rather excited about it. This 'war' is making me feel like the mischievous child I used to be."

"Ugh, just about everyone in this place is older than me. Even Pippin!"

He laughed. "Only in years, Kate. Only in years." I spent the rest of my free time before my lesson with Erestor talking with Frodo. I confided in him about everything that had me down: Christmas, the quest, my romantic hopes. And he in turn confided his fears as well: that he would fail, that he'd never see the Shire again, that he'd lose himself. We gave what comfort we could, but in the end we both knew it was enough just to be there and be willing to really listen. It was a very cleansing time and I could not help but be impressed by what he was _willing_ to do. And I felt slightly shamed. At the mention of the quest I had wanted to run in the opposite direction and here he was carrying the Ring. So I decided that it was time to stop acting like the quest was some kind of punishment and think of it like the honor it was. I mean people deemed us responsible and worthy enough to trust us with the fate of the known world and I needed to be more respectful of that trust.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me gently.

"I was just thinking I need to stop being so fatalistic about this quest. It's not fair to everybody, including myself. People are counting on me; I should respect their trust more."

"I've been telling myself something very similar. However that is very hard to do when you are trying to take on a Dark Lord and you're four feet tall," he added wryly.

I laughed. "I can relate. I figure it's enough if we at least make an effort. Besides who's going to call us on it? We are the ones racing into the Land of Doom."

"Land of Doom?" he queried, the corners of his mouth quivering.

"Well, yes...Mordor does not sound quite dramatic or fatalistic enough." It was a ridiculous statement and he knew it. He started laughing and I joined in. Before we knew it we were both collapsed on the ground with tears streaming down our cheeks.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" asked Erestor from the doorway, a small plate of sweets in one hand.

"It...was...something...Kate...said," Frodo managed to rasp out.

"What...are...you...holding?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Ah, these are some candies I was bringing to our lesson. I had heard you were having a rather rough day so I thought these might cheer you up a bit."

"How thoughtful," I said sincerely touched, having finally reined in my laughter. I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course. Good day, Master Baggins."

Frodo had risen as well and seated himself once again upon the bench. "Good day Lord Erestor, Kate." I took Erestor's arm, waved my goodbye to Frodo and we proceeded to the library.

Once there we seated ourselves at our customary table and Erestor pushed the plate of sweets towards me. "Well if you insist," I said taking a mini berry pastry. Biting into it I made a small sound of delight.

"I take it that it meets with your approval." Erestor was looking at me with an amused smile on his face.

I swallowed. "Very much so."

"Good. Now I know that today is a rather important holiday in your world, so I was wondering if today you would teach me about your world's respective holidays. If that is not too difficult for you," he added gently.

"I should be fine, especially if I keep downing these pastries."

He laughed. "I am glad my bribery is effective. Let us begin." At first it was a bit difficult speaking of the holidays from my time, but to my surprise it got easier as I got caught up in the telling of my stories and memories of the holidays. It was nice to think and speak of such joyous times with my family. We had gotten so involved in our discussion we were completely unaware of how much time had passed until the dinner bell rang. We rose and began making our way to the Dining Hall.

"I still do not understand how a large bunny delivering sweets to children has anything to do with the religious significance of Easter," Erestor stated with a shake of his head.

"Honestly...me either." He gave me a sideways look and then just laughed.

"I am guessing the tradition as been around longer than you have."

"Oh yeah."

We reached the table and he pulled out my chair for me. Once we were seated Glorfindel turned to me with a teasing smile and asked, "So did Erestor have you locked in the library all this time?"

I gave the Chief Advisor an affectionate smile as he rolled his eyes at Glorfindel's antics. "If anything it was the other way around. I believe that with my copious amount of memories and stories _I_ kept _him_ trapped there."

"Impossible," said Elladan, as he and his family were already seated. "Erestor held captive by one of his students? This I cannot believe."

"She speaks the truth," Erestor stated eagerly, "Though I was more than happy to listen. There are so many different cultures and religions, each with their own holidays. Fascinating! I wish I could go to your world and just study."

At the mention of my world, he shot me an apologetic glance but I just smiled warmly, if not a bit wistfully. "I wish you could as well. You would make the perfect anthropologist or college professor."

"Oh? What do these jobs entail?"

"Well, you are kind of doing them now or something similar. An anthropologist studies the origin, the behavior, and the physical, social, and cultural development of humans or in your case elves. As for the college professor you would specialize in whatever subject you wanted-math, history, whatever- and then just teach it to people like me who would go to whatever school you were employed at. So maybe you would be an anthropology professor. In fact, I can just see it now: you are in an office surrounded by books and artifacts and photos from your various research excursions poring over notes you took and trying to piece together whatever puzzle you are working on."

"That does sound quite similar," Elrohir admitted with a fond look at his mentor. "Especially that part about the books."

Erestor smiled. "Too true."

At that moment Almira entered the hall swiftly and took her seat, several other stragglers behind her. Dinner started soon after now that everyone was present. Again Almira was unusually reserved and ate each course quickly and quietly. Almost all of the table's occupants had been seen to stare at her curiously for a moment or two. But if she was aware of it she made no indication that she was or any recrimination of their behavior. Once the meal had ended she departed just as swiftly as she had come, leaving me greatly bewildered.

"I wonder why she left with such haste…and where was she going?" I asked of Legolas a tad worriedly as he escorted me to the Hall of Fire, which due to the imminent departure of the Fellowship was going to be used several times in the next few days as an attempt to brighten our mood. Good luck, I thought dispiritedly.

"I do not know but her behavior has been very curious as of late." With a roguish grin he added, "Not that it is not refreshing."

I could not help but give a small laugh. "I suppose I can not blame you for being more overjoyed at this change than concerned."

"No, you cannot."

We entered the Hall of Fire and made our way over to the table Arwen, Aragorn and the twins were occupying and seated ourselves. We were soon joined by Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrond. Faelon and his group of friends were seating themselves at the tables next to and around ours. I saw Ansa once again escorted by Nordithen enter the hall and I caught Bellon's gaze. I mouthed, 'Too young to be married?' He smiled in recognition of the words his friend had uttered on our trip to Imladris and broke our gaze to direct his fiancé's attention to the swiftly approaching pair. Maerwen smiled devilishly and winked in my direction. I gave a small laugh that drew the attention of the elves seated at our table.

"Why are you laughing?" Arwen asked, the others gazing at me curiously.

"Because Ansa and Nordithen have no idea what their friends have in store for them," I replied, nodding my head discreetly in their direction. They had seated themselves by now, with Nordithen still at Ansa's side. They all smiled knowingly. I fell silent listening to the music in the hall while the others discussed quietly just what Ansa and Nordithen's friends might be planning. The singing had not begun yet, allowing the room's occupants to chat for awhile. I let the music flow over me, letting it soothe me, a balm to my saddened spirit. I looked around for Almira, slightly anxious that she would blow me off. It was then I saw her entering the hall carrying two cups of what I could not tell. The hall quieted as she approached me. Our animosity was no secret and I could not blame them for being curious as to why she was seeking me out all of a sudden. She seemed somewhat nervous as she approached the table and placed one of the cups in front of me. "Merry Christmas," she said softly, before raising her glass to me and taking a sip. Slightly taken aback, I picked up my glass and returned the gesture, gasping in surprised delight after the first sip.

"Egg nog?" I asked incredulously, conscious of having the entire hall's attention focused on us.

She nodded vigorously, and spoke quickly in English. "I know I have been kind of a jerk, well I suppose there's really no kind of about it," she admitted ruefully. She sighed then continued. "I miss my home, my family and friends greatly…more than I could ever have anticipated. So when you reached out to me this morning…it really meant something to me and I realized it was more than I deserved." She was staring intently into her glass and I knew she was having a hard time trying not to become too emotional, as was I. She drew in a ragged breath. "I know that they all hate me," she drew in another ragged breath and glanced at the other occupants of the table, "and I cannot blame them."

"They don't hate you," I said quickly. At her dubious glance, I added wryly, "They just don't like you."

She gave a short laugh. "Fair enough. However I want that to change and I am willing to work to make it happen. And God knows it's going to take a lot of work. I have been this way for a long time and bad habits are never easy to change. But I figured if I was going to try, what better time than Christmas?"

"And the egg nog?" I asked gently.

She locked her apologetic gaze with my curious one. "Well…I have probably wronged you the most, aside from maybe Legolas (_she grinned sheepishly_) and I wanted to start making amends for it immediately, especially after this morning."

I nodded and stood. Smiling I lifted my glass and clanked it with hers. "Cheers." I took another sip and she followed suit. My eyebrows shot up as I recognized a certain ingredient. "You spiked it?"

She gave me a mischievous grin. "Of course, what's Christmas without the booze?"

I couldn't help but laugh, and she joined me. As our mirth subsided, I gave her a tender smile. "Thank you," I stated quietly. "This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received."

She beamed. "Hopefully it will loosen you up enough to sing with me tonight."

My eyes widened and I quickly tried to contradict her. "Oh no, I can't sing. I can barely carry a tune-"

She rolled her eyes before interrupting. "You are a terrible liar. I heard you the other day and you are quite good. Besides you're an elf, and what elf has ever had a poor singing voice?"

I had to give her that one. "Wait-how did you hear me singing?"

"I was out on the balcony and you were in your room singing while you did God knows what; nice song choice by the way…very telling." She smiled slyly as I blushed. I remembered what she was talking about. One of the nights during the previous week, I had been tidying up my room and started singing 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morrisette.

"At least tell me I sang in English," I pleaded.

"No fear, you did. However you have no excuse for not singing tonight. You have avoided it for too long…much to a certain prince's disappointment I am sure." My mouth fell open. Smiling impishly she stated, "Now if you will excuse me."

"Aren't you going to join us?" I asked, regaining my composure.

Her smile changed to become more timid. "Thanks, but it's probably a bit too soon." Looking at the rather stunned occupants of my table, not to mention that of Faelon and his friends, I nodded understandingly. "Best to ease them into it gently," I stated dryly.

"My thoughts exactly." She bowed her head respectfully and I returned the gesture, before she moved off to stand with Lady Edhelûreth, an intensely shy elleth that appeared to be quite kind, even if she did associate with Lady Amani. Though, I mused, that was probably more out of fear than anything else. I seated myself and was greeted with the incredulous stare of my companions. They all were greatly surprised...unsurprisingly; all that is, except for Lord Elrond who was smiling at me almost smugly. He's a sneaky one, I thought. Even Glorfindel and Legolas were slightly taken aback at the friendliness between us despite having witnessed the morning's conversation between Almira and me. After a stunned moment, I was bombarded with questions.

"What _was_ that?" asked Elrohir.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kate?" teased Elladan.

"What are you drinking?" Erestor asked.

"Is it poisoned?" Aragorn quipped, earning him a laugh from Arwen.

I held up my hands in supplication. "Almira has undergone quite the change, how or why I do not know. Though I am sure someone else does." I shot a pointed glance at Lord Elrond, who merely smiled blandly, before I continued. "Seeing as today is Christmas in our world, a holiday of good cheer and goodwill, she decided to begin her mission to make peace. And I have readily accepted as she is the only other person here to really understand the significance of Christmas." I sighed and looked down into the cup I held tightly. "Not to mention the difficulty of having to spend it relatively alone," I added very softly.

I could not prevent my eyes from tearing up and when I looked up I had eight sets of eyes fixing me with compassionate gazes. I took another sip of egg nog to give myself a moment to get control of my emotions, frustrated at my lack of self-control.

"You never told us what kind of beverage that is and what it is made of," Erestor reminded me gently.

"Egg nog," I answered gratefully, thankful to have something to talk about and forestall an awkward silence. "It is a sweet, dairy-based drink made with milk, cream, sugar, beaten eggs, and flavored with ground nutmeg and liquor such as rum, brandy, or whisky. And," I paused and took another sip and said, "I believe she used brandy."

"It's alcoholic, eh?" Elladan asked, suddenly more interested.

I gave a small laugh. "It can be."

"Can you make more? I would like to try some," Erestor stated.

"I would be interested to try it as well for I have often heard Anna lament the lack of it," Glorfindel said, and the rest nodded excitedly.

"Sure," I said amused, as always, at how eager elves were to learn or try something new. "I am sure I can get Almira to help me."

The Hall quieted down as the first singer took the stage. Song melted into song and time seemed to stand almost still as it always did. Just as I finished my egg nog, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ready?" Almira asked.

"As I'll ever be." I took a deep, steadying breath, rose (once again shocking the occupants of my table) and made my way to the stage with Almira. Once there she bent over near the side and picked up two guitars. "You do know how to play don't you?"

Surprised, I answered, "Yes, but how did you know?"

She shrugged. "I saw the ring on your finger and made an educated guess." And it was true, I had a guitar thumb ring (it wrapped around my finger like a spoon ring) that I had gotten at Hard Rock Cafe when I first started playing.

"Bimbo my arse," I muttered and she laughed as we moved two chairs to the stage and sat. "I trust you have a song picked out?" I asked dryly.

"Of course. I figure we start with 'O Holy Night' then you can pick." I nodded, we tuned our guitars, she gave me the chord progression and we launched into our song. It had never been an easy song to sing, especially when you only had a mediocre voice. But now that I was an elf it was like I had been professionally trained. This helped bolster my courage so that I was singing quite well and even enjoying performing. Of course, the spiked egg nog helped a great deal as well. Almira was way better than I had realized and was harmonizing with my part which made the song that much more powerful and moving. When we finished I shared a small smile with Almira at the rather stunned audience. Of course it took about five seconds before Lindir was asking us for another.

"What the hell?" I said. "How about 'O Come All Ye Faithful' then maybe something a little more upbeat?"

"Sounds good." We checked to make sure we were still in tune then began our new song. Now I was not so amazing that I could play any song asked of me, it's just that there are only so many Christmas songs and the number of Christmas concerts I had to do for my music teacher far outnumbered them, so I had quite a few memorized. We played several more including: 'Angels We Have Heard on High', 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing', and 'Joy to the World.' All of these we sang in Elvish, much to the delight of Lindir. When we finished we got quite the round of applause, which actually made me blush. Almira just smiled at me bemusedly. As we made our way off the stage, we were conversing quietly.

"Will you meet me before the evening meal? I'd like to make mass amounts of egg nog for Erestor and the others to try. They were quite intrigued by it."

"Of course," Almira answered. "But only if you'll get up and sing 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer' with me tomorrow."

I smiled. "In that case we are definitely going to be spiking our egg nog."

She laughed. "Most definitely. Until tomorrow."

"Until then," I said and took my seat at our table and found Lindir had joined us.

"Milady, you never told me you were so talented," he stated in mock admonishment.

"You never asked," I replied.

He laughed. "Fair enough. However now that I-nay, now that we know you will not escape performing easily."

"Why should you want to hear me when there are so many elves more talented than I?" I countered with a blush.

With a kind smile he reached out and patted my hands that were folded on the table. "Never fear you are just as talented (the others nodded their agreement causing me to blush even more). Besides how else will I learn the songs of your world if you do not sing them?" He finished with a wink.

"Point taken."

The rest of the time passed in quiet appreciation of the music until it was over and we left the Hall to catch what sleep we could. As Legolas and I made our way to our rooms the walk was filled with awkward silences broken up by inane small talk. It was during one of these pregnant silences that we reached my door.

"Kate, what is that hanging from your doorframe?" The sound of his voice startled me and I glanced up surprised. It couldn't be...

"It is mistletoe milord," Almira said from behind us. She was being escorted by Erestor, kind soul that he was he had obviously already begun to honor her efforts to make peace.

"Why is it hanging in the doorway?" Legolas queried, obviously suspicious because he could tell I was not pleased since I was trying to glare holes in Almira.

"It is tradition in our world to hang such a plant from the ceiling and if two people find themselves standing under it they must kiss," she stated, shooting me a smug smile. Erestor had started grinning as well. They bid each other goodnight, before Almira entered her room. But not before she uttered a final and triumphant, "Merry Christmas Kate!" Leaving an embarrassed me and a flabbergasted Legolas in the hall.

What a Sue, I thought. Since she was no longer trying to seduce Legolas she was obviously going to put all her energy and talents into trying to hook us up. I groaned inwardly. It almost might have been better having her hating me. "Look," I began anxiously not looking Legolas in the eye, therefore missing his tender smile, "I had no idea she was planning this. It's just a silly tradition and you don't have to-"

He lifted my chin with his hand and gently but firmly pressed his lips to mine, effectively cutting me off. I felt my eyes drift close. I began to respond and he lingered over my lips for a few seconds before breaking away and very quietly, his mouth but a couple inches from mine, whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kate." The feel of his warm breath on my skin caused me to shudder and open my eyes and meet his gaze. He was smiling tenderly at me. His gaze dropped down to my lips and he ran his thumb over them gently then pressed one more brief kiss to my lips before saying, "Good night." When he began to walk over to his room and opened the door, his action snapped me out of my state of shock and I regained my wits enough to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Legolas." He paused in the doorway, turned and gave me a breathtaking smile and I felt myself smiling in return. He shut his door and I exhaled the breath I had not realized I had been holding. I entered my room and fell back against the door unable to suppress the wave of giddiness taking over my body. I jumped around for a few seconds and did a little happy dance. I entered my bedroom and got ready for bed in a happy haze. I fell back on my bed in almost complete bliss. Almost because I could not help the small, nagging thought in the back of my mind that said this was not necessarily supposed to happen. But my heart would not hear it. I was simply too elated to dwell on that. I drifted into a contented sleep, a small smile on my face. After all, he _kissed_ me. Since no one was watching I indulged myself, emitting a girly squeal, running and flinging myself onto my bed. I lay in complete disbelief and pleasure. Unfortunately, the ugly thought that having a more intimate relationship with his highness could throw a few things out of whack entered my mind. Sighing, I rose and made my way to my bathroom. But within minutes a silly grin was back on my face and I had resolved to enjoy having kissed Legolas for the night. I went through my evening ablutions before returning to bed and slipping into sleep with a smile on my face.

All of a sudden a scream pierced the night. I sat up fast. It had been close. I heard noises from Almira's room next to mine. Leaping out of bed, I put on my floral robe and went to my door. Opening it quietly, I peeked into the hallway. I heard Almira whimpering and threw caution to the wind.

"Almira, open up!" I cried, knocking on her door. "Are you alright?"

I heard a faint reply. "I don't know. I cannot make it to the door."

"Oh lord have mercy," I muttered anxiously, trying the doorknob. "Just _had_ to lock the door, didn't you?" I pulled a pin out of my hair and started trying to pick the lock on the door.

"Well, your Lady love is definitely resourceful," I heard Elrohir say and turned to see him clap Legolas on the shoulder. I, of course, then promptly blushed.

"Do you need some help?" Legolas asked, as they made their way to the door and stood around me.

I shook my head, still blushing, returning my attention to the doorknob. "No I think I have things well in hand."

"Literally," quipped Elrohir, which made us chuckle.

"Kate?" Almira called anxiously. "A-Are you still out there?"

"Yes!" And then with a definite click she unlocked the door. "A-ha! Success! Almira I'm coming in." I pushed the door open, careful to remain outside in case the door was rigged.

"Will you look at our little elfling Elladan, all grown-up and paranoid," Elrohir stated proudly. They had taken to calling me elfling due to the fact that I really would be considered an elfing seeing as I was one of the youngest people in Imladris, previous mortality aside. I just rolled her eyes, allowing the nickname as always because I knew it was out of genuine caring and then entered the room. They waited outside the door seeing as it was improper to enter.

"AHH!"

"Kate, are you alright?" Leoglas called worriedly.

"Yeah...just seriously freaked out seeing as something relatively fuzzy just crawled over my foot," I explained slowly, creeping closer to the back of Almira's room.

"ACK! Oh dear god," I cried upon reaching her bedroom. The floor was covered and my skin began crawling as I realized it was covered in bugs. I backed up and took a running leap onto the bed, joining a terrified Almira "Almira...why is your floor moving?" I asked in a small voice.

"Kate...I think the question is what's moving _on top_ _of_ my floor."

"What's going on in there?" I heard Aragorn ask curiously.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been in there before," Elladan replied.

"Ok, uh...I am going to need a man...ellon...whatever, someone of the male gender to come in here," I called. I hated being so stereotypically feminine and weak. Normally a bug was no problem for me, sans tarantulas. But this...there were hundreds.

I heard a crunch then Elrohir muttered, "Damn, what _was_ that?"

I could hear them making their way to the bedroom cautiously, there was a slight scuttling noise, then they appeared and stopped on the threshold in shock. The floor was not quite covered in bugs, but it was close.

Legolas looked up and met my gaze. "Legolas, please get us out of here before they make a mass migration onto the bed. We already have a few scouts." I eyed the insects that had made it on to the bed distrustfully.

He laughed. "What? Not a fan of our multi-legged friends?" The others were trying not to look too amused because of the glare a fearful Almira was shooting them.

"Decidedly not….at least not this many. Help, please?" I am sure I looked rather pitiful as did Almira.

"Never fear, I will rescue you," Legolas replied in mock gallantry while sketching a short bow, at which I laughed and Almira rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a couple torches, handing one to Elladan. They held the torches low to the ground near the bugs causing them to scurry away from the flame thereby creating a clear path from the bed to the door.

"Ugh, I think I have something crawling on me," Elladan groaned, "Several things actually."

"You are not the only one," Legolas muttered as they reached the edge of the bed.

I hopped off the bed and Almira quickly followed, latching onto me as if her life depended on maintaining contact. I rolled my eyes and practically dragged Almira out of the bedroom and followed them back into the hallway. Once there I flicked a couple of bugs off Legolas before blushing at his amused gaze. He smiled at my discomfiture. I could tell he loved it when I blushed. I turned her attention to Almira, who was staring in dismay at her room.

"You can stay with me for the night," I offered. Almira smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"No worries."

"You know what this means don't you?"

I grinned deviously. "Payback of epic proportions?"

"Most assuredly."

"You already know who pranked you?" Aragorn asked surprised.

Almira smiled grimly. "Oh yes, there is only one person I told about my intense dislike for bugs: Lady Bunnestenniel."

I groaned. "She's been trying to befriend me for months." And it was true. Lady Bunnestenniel had approached me almost everytime there was a gathering of some sort. Generally I always managed to avoid her. She was not very subtle and would come straight for me. I did not trust her given that she was friends with Lady Valda and the like.

"To get close to Legolas," interjected Almira. "Like you would let her."

"Not a chance," I muttered darkly and Legolas looked bemused and rather pleased.

"Ah, how cute and protective," cooed Elrohir.

"I imagine you would feel the same about a certain someone," I stated defiantly, satisfied when his eyes widened and the rest of them turned to stare at him in shock (except Elladan who looked just as taken aback as Elrohir, though not as terrified). "Whose name begins with S and ends in-" I was prevented from finishing when his hand was hastily clapped over my mouth.

"How did you...?" he asked me incredulously, removing his hand from my mouth.

I smiled gently no longer willing to tease him due to his obvious terror. "I pay attention, and besides," I continued slyly, "You aren't the only one staring at your object of affection just a little too long."

"You think she likes me?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

"I **know** she at least likes you and I am pretty sure she has some deeper feelings for you too. But what do I know?" I squeaked as Elrohir picked me up and spun me around.

"This is wonderful," he said when he set me down, the same idiotic grin gracing his face that I had worn earlier.

"Now look what you've done," Elladan teased. "It was bad enough before, but now I am never going to hear the end of it. I am surrounded by lovesick elves. Disgusting."

"Tell me about it," Almira stated a bemused smile on her face. "Sickening."

"Careful-one day you are going to be the exact same way," Aragorn said pointing an accusing finger at them. "Then you will be forced to eat your words."

"That would not bother me that much as long as I was getting some," Almira said, a mischievous smile on her face. My eyes widened and then I and Almira burst into raucous laughter while the rest of them shared confused glances.

"Getting some of what?" Elladan asked perplexed.

Almira and I exchanged glances, and I shook her head unable to speak because I was still laughing too hard. Between laughs Almira managed to answer, "Some would say Legolas got some tonight." She nodded at the mistletoe and winked.

Legolas blushed, as did the others, though they were also amused at his expense.

"Though admittedly it does imply quite a deal more than kissing," I stated wiping the moisture from my eyes and giving Legolas an affectionate, if not slightly suggestive smile. his blush deepened and extended to his years.

The sound of footfalls caught our attention saving Legolas further embarrassment. They were not as heavy as a man's but definitely not as light as an elf's. We turned our heads expectantly in the direction they were coming from and waited for the hobbits to enter our line of sight. Upon entering the hallway and seeing us they stopped short.

"What's all this?" asked Merry looking relieved he had run into us and not someone like Glorfindel.

"I thought they did not like her," Pippin whispered with a not-so-discreet nod at Almira. Frodo sighed and shrugged his shoulder at Pippin's frankness seeing as he knew he forgot we could hear him and Sam was shaking his head disapprovingly. They had not been in the Hall of Fire seeing as they were preparing their prank and had missed the rather astounding reconciliation between me and Almira. Almira flushed and dropped her gaze to her feet.

"That situation has since been rectified Peregrin Took now that Almira has deflated her ego to a more tolerable level," I explained in mock sincerity. Almira's flush deepened but she returned my teasing smile with her own slightly self-conscious one.

"So is she no longer going to try and seduce Legolas? Or was that Kate?" Pippin asked looking confused. The three of us blushed as Aragorn and Elladan erupted into riotous laughter.

"Time to go! Wouldn't want you to get caught for your prank," Elrohir said hastily leading the hobbits out of the hall, preventing further awkward questions. He obviously took pity on us and due to my earlier news decided to help us out, though I could tell he would be laughing just as hard as his twin once out of earshot.

The three of us were glaring at Aragorn and Elladan who were not even attempting to contain their laughter when Faelon ran into the hallway looking absolutely petrified. They immediately stopped laughing after just one look at his anxious countenance. "Kate, Kate!" He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders and saw Legolas tense, and I smiled in the inside at his protectiveness.

"Faelon, what's the matter?" I asked concernedly wrapping my hands around the arms he had placed on my shoulders.

"I received a letter from my parents earlier today but I did not get the chance to read it until now. She's injured, they were attacked and she was injured," he croaked. "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Who?" I asked patiently, lightly stroking his forearms.

"Here, just read it." He shoved a letter in my hand, spun away and began pacing with his arms crossed and brow furrowed in thought.

My eyes moved rapidly over the page. It seemed to be written by his mother, I could not be sure, it just had a feminine tone. I reached the part talking about an attack and realized Faelon's love had been injured quite badly on patrol. "Oh, Faelon," I breathed once I had finished, unconsciously pressing a hand against my breast.

"I know, I know," he moaned stopping and facing me. "I have no idea what to do. I cannot exactly just go racing off to Mirkwood."

Legolas started as the situation became more personal. "What does this have to do with my home?"

Faelon looked around him with a shocked expression, eyes widening in consternation as if realizing for the first time that it was not just he and I in the hallway. legolas raised an eyebrow and he turned to me imploringly.

"A dear friend of his and the patrol she was with was attacked in Mirkwood by spiders. She and several others were rather grievously injured," I explained grimly.

"Unfortunately it is becoming an all too common occurrence," Legolas stated gravely.

"You should speak with my father," Elrohir inserted gently, having recently reappeared. "Based on the circumstances I am sure he would permit you to go."

"Besides they could probably use another healer," Elladan supplied.

"He is right. Our healers have been working almost without rest since the shadow returned to our wood," Legolas said.

He looked at me again, obviously wanting my opinion. I gave him a small smile. "I'll help you pack."

He gave a short, decisive nod. "I'll meet you at the house in a few minutes," he stated gratefully, before walking off to presumably get permission from Lord Elrond to leave with the messengers in the morning.

I sighed before turning to Almira. "You can go ahead and take the bed. I don't think I will be getting anymore sleep tonight."

"Surely it cannot take that long to pack," Legolas stated, seeming rather uncomfortable.

I cocked her head to the side, studying him for a moment while he shifted uncomfortably before a knowing smile spread across my face. "Packing will not take that long but the elleth that was injured happens to hold a very special place in his heart. I will sit with him this night and give what comfort I can," I explained gently. "And I doubt I will be the only one," I added, spying Tirithedain swiftly making his way towards us.

"You heard?" he asked of me without preamble, stopping right in front of me, ignoring the rest of them for the moment.

"I heard. I offered to help him pack."

"Then I will gladly escort you to our home."

"Thank you. Allow me to grab my cloak and then we can go." He nodded and I rushed into my room emerging with my red cloak in hand. Turning to Legolas and the others with a lopsided smile and said, "Thank you for the rescue, until the morrow." Tirithedain just gave us a nod and slight bow.

They murmured similar sentiments and we disappeared into the gardens.


	14. So it Begins

Disclaimer: Once again…not mine. This is getting almost painful.

**Chapter 14-So It Begins**

It was a tense group that gathered at Faelon's house. Maerwen, Ansa, and I were busy helping him pack as he was rather distracted and could not necessarily be trusted not to forget something important. Nordithen and Tirithedain were readying his horse and weapons, while Bellon was seeing to gathering foodstuffs for the journey. When we had finished all the necessary chores it was less than an hour from dawn and we had gathered in the kitchen of the house he shared with Nordithen and Tirithedain, and recently Bellon (he had now moved to the house he had built to get it ready for when Maerwen would move in) to share a small breakfast before he left.

"I just cannot believe this has happened," Faelon stated for the hundredth time.

"She is still alive, comfort yourself with that knowledge," Ansa said gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"I know and I am grateful. But what am I supposed to do when I get there? Things were awkward enough when I left. What if she...loves another?" He barely choked out this last part.

"I think you would have heard about it if she did. As for what you should do...focus first on helping her recover and then worry about wooing her," I said as encouragingly as possible.

"I am sure you will know what to say and when to say it in regards to declaring yourself. You have always had impeccable timing and perception," Bellon stated, laying a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you. This night would have been unbearable without you," Faelon said his eyes bright as he looked at us gratefully.

We smiled, murmuring words of comfort and support then spent the remaining time in relative silence until it was time for him to leave. We walked with him to the main gate of Imladris where the messengers from Mirkwood were waiting. When it was my turn to say goodbye, I held him in a tight hug. "You be safe, ok? Don't do anything stupid." He chuckled as he returned my hug.

"I won't. I promise I will make it there and back in one piece." He drew away from me and pulled a small object from his belt. "I had meant to give this to you the day you were to depart with the Fellowship, however circumstances have since changed." He held out a small dagger, and pressed it into my hands when I hesitated to take it. It was about eight inches long, with a simple gold hilt and the handle was wrapped in red leather. "It's my lucky dagger, it's come in quite handy and it is small enough to hide in your boot. It would give me some comfort to think that you might use it while on the quest."

"Lucky dagger, huh? Well God knows I'll need all the luck I can get." Hugging him one last time, I whispered, "Thanks...for everything."

"Anytime. You take care of yourself too. Don't do anything stupid."

I laughed and nodded, not trusting my voice. He released me and mounted his horse seeing as it was time for them to depart. I stood there with the others as we watched them ride out of Imladris and down the main road. I was aware of Maerwen sliding into Bellon's embrace, and Nordithen placing a tentative arm around Ansa who blushed deeply but did not pull away. I felt like the odd man out, aside from Tirithedain. Loneliness rose up within me but before it could really take hold I felt a warm hand take hold of mine. I started and looked to my right and found Legolas there, missing the glances my friends exchanged next to me.

"He will be alright," he whispered.

I just stared at him in bewilderment before turning my gaze back to the riders, releasing a pent up breath in the process. "I know." We stayed that way until they disappeared from sight and then Legolas led me back to my room so I could change before we went to breakfast.

I entered my room and made my way swiftly to the bedroom to find Almira spread out over the entire bed and the sheets in complete disarray. I had to smile slightly at the thought that it was probably a good thing I had not slept here because she would have kicked me into oblivion. I went through my morning routine as quickly as possible: slipping on a tunic and leggings, tying back my hair, and finally strapping on my weapons. I emerged from my room to find Legolas leaning against the archway that led out into one of the gardens. He had already fixed his gaze on me having heard me coming. He extended his arm to me and we proceeded to breakfast in silence. We arrived to find Glorfindel and Erestor already there like usual and I saw them exchange concerned glances.

"Am I correct to assume that your present demeanor has to do with the departure of a certain healer?" Glorfindel asked as we took our seats.

I nodded glumly. "The path to Eryn Lasgalen is undoubtedly a dangerous one, but Faelon is a capable warrior as are the messengers that accompany him. All will be well, you shall see." Glorfindel patted my arm before returning to his breakfast. I ate in relative silence, as the hall continued to fill. However, I felt my mood lightening as I took comfort in their words and finished my breakfast.

"Where did you get that?" Glorfindel asked, apparently noticing the dagger I had set on the table next to me as we stood to leave.

"Faelon gave it to me. He said it was lucky."

"Is it now?" Glorfindel said a disbelieving but teasing smile on his face.

"Who knows? I certainly hope so...I am going to need all the luck I can get to survive this quest," I added dryly. I saw a quick look pass between Erestor and Legolas but I had no idea what to make of it. We bid them goodbye and made our way out to the training fields where Glorfindel decided it would be a good idea to show me how to use that dagger in all types of situations. By the end of the lesson I was very aware how useful and thoughtful Faelon's gift was. I proceeded to the archery field and paused a moment to admire Legolas as he practiced. He did not seem to be aware of my presence as I was several minutes early and had come up quietly so I could observe him...but he probably was. He had his blond hair braided in what were considered warrior braids, one thicker braid on top of his head and two small ones on the sides. His clear blue eyes were focused on the target and his face held the look of deep concentration. He had finely chiseled features, the kind models back home would kill to possess: high cheekbones, straight nose, and proud chin. And his body...I sighed. He was lean and all-muscle, absolutely no fat anywhere on his body as if is body just resented the very idea. All in all he was the kind of male that could reduce any female to a quivering mass of hormones, and I was no exception. I smiled dreamily. I had never considered blonde-haired, blue-eyed guys my type, but every time I saw Legolas the butterflies that lay dormant in my stomach when he wasn't around took flight and I had to control the impulse to giggle like a twelve year old girl that just saw Justin Timberlake.

"His form is quite good, yes?" I blushed deeply at the double entendre as the amused masculine voice snapped me out of my musings. I noticed Aragorn had come to stand next to me...and Legolas had finished his practice and was looking at me with a small smile on his face. "Perhaps one day you will attain it." Anymore blood to my head and I would have an aneurism.

"I should be so lucky," I quipped, my face on fire. Aragorn laughed lightly and sauntered away to go practice as Legolas walked over to me, his smile seeming to widen with every step.

"No need to ask if you heard," I stated dryly, my face still flaming.

"None whatsoever. I am deeply flattered though that you find me so attractive it's distracting," he replied devilishly, taking my hand and pulling me onto the archery field and over to our usual target.

"How come the earth never just opens up and swallows you when you need it the most? Answer me that," I complained as my blush slowly dissipated and we stopped in front of the target.

He laughed and lifted my hand to his lips where he pressed a soft kiss which flamed my blush back into life. Smiling and running a hand tenderly down the side of my hot face, he said rather cheekily, "There is no need to be so embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with finding me attractive. I would be quite put out if the ellith I cared for did not."

"I'll just have to be careful to avoid looking at you in dangerous situations lest your handsomeness be my downfall." My words did not have the effect I planned. His face grew serious and the grip on my hand tightened.

"I promise you that I will never let harm come to you if it is within my power to prevent it," he stated fervently.

To say I was surprised at such an oath would be an understatement. I was absolutely floored. "Legolas...you don't, I mean you shouldn't..." His finger on my lips silenced me.

"I can and I will," he said quietly. "I care for you Kate; therefore I will protect you to the best of my abilities."

Moved by his declaration, I responded quietly, "I care for you as well and would make the same promise." With a self-deprecating laugh, I added wryly, "Though that is not saying a whole lot seeing as the best of my ability is drastically less than yours."

"It is enough that you are willing to make such a promise," he said softly, leaning into kiss me. However the moment his lips touched mine several catcalls sounded from the members of the Rivendell Guard that were practicing, causing us to break apart. Legolas just laughed as I buried my once again flaming face in my hands. "See?" I murmured, "Now would be a great time for the earth to just split right open and swallow me."

"I am afraid there will be no such convenient escape for you. It serves you both right seeing as that is not the subject you should be instructing her in," a smirking Glorfindel stated sending a pointed look at Legolas before crossing his arms and leaning against the fence that surrounded the archery field. Looking up I was pleased to note that Legolas was blushing slightly now as well. Of course, it was nowhere near the color staining my face.

After an awkward moment, Legolas just laughed again. "True enough. Come; let me help you attain that form." He winked and I gave up on depleting my blush.

"I take back everything I ever said. If I die, it will be solely out of embarrassment not distraction or lack of observation," I cried. More laughter issued from both elves as I took my place in front of the target and began my drills. Once finished I proceeded quickly to my room to bathe and prepare for lunch at Maerwen's house. I finished my bath and put on my bra and underwear. There was no way I was giving those up. I had not been raised as to be comfortable wearing just a chemise and dress. Plus my shape made that a little awkward. I was bustier than most elleth and I was not about to run around Imladris looking like Oprah on a treadmill. I donned my chemise content with the extra layer and moved over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. As I stood there debating what I wanted to wear I had to laugh at myself. Lately I had been taking more care with my appearance and had absolutely no doubt that it had to do with a certain ellon. I was never a slob, but I noticed I made sure to look as good and as _feminine_ as possible and it had me amused. I finally decided on the red dress I loved so much. It was fitted to accentuate my shape but not constricting and had flowing sleeves, like all elven dresses and I finished by donning matching red slippers and a woven gold belt. I parted my hair down the middle and then pinned the upper layer back on each side to keep it from getting in my face. I couldn't stand eating my own hair. Satisfied with my appearance I left my room and made my way quickly to Maerwen's house. As I entered and made my way to the kitchen, I heard them chattering excitedly but when I appeared in the doorway all conversation ceased and they fixed me with mischievous and delighted faces.

"How was practice today Kate?" Maerwen asked slyly, no doubt having heard about the goings-on from her betrothed.

I blushed and sat myself down at the table with a slight groan. "It was the most nerve-wracking experience of my life."

Ansa, possibly the sweetest ellith to ever walk the face of this earth, gave me a sympathetic smile. "I can only imagine. I would be so nervous trying to practice with my significant other watching me!"

"Though I am sure Nordithen would love it," interjected Sunniva, causing Ansa to flush all the way to the tips of her pointed ears.

I returned her sympathetic smile. "I was so nervous, not to mention frustrated. I was never this distracted before!"

"That's probably because he never kissed you before!" Eydís proclaimed. "Maerwen was a mess for days after Bellon kissed her for the first time!"

Maerwen tried to summon the ire to glare at her but only ended up laughing merrily. "Unfortunately it's quite true." She got a dreamy smile on her face no doubt reliving the moment and we all smiled indulgently. It was nice to watch someone so in love.

"Though, that was not the first time he kissed me," I admitted, too excited about my late night kiss to keep it a secret.

"Oh really?" Lena drawled. "Do tell." And the others nodded eagerly, leaning forward onto the table we were seated at in anticipation.

So I told them all about the mistletoe, the kiss, Almira's part in it and all the events that had taken place up until now, including the pledge he made the and declaration of his feelings. "It was lovely," I finished on a sigh.

"How odd of Almira though. She was so avid about pursuing Legolas it is hard for me to believe we are discussing the same ellith," Sunniva stated.

"Tell me about it," I said dryly.

"Although I have noticed a definite change in her attitude. She has been much nicer and more considerate these past few days that I've helped her ready for dinner," Elwen supplied, looking relieved about it.

"As strange as it is, I do believe her regret and sincerity genuine," I stated.

"Lady Amani is not going to like this," Lena warned, though she looked quite pleased at the prospect. "She will not take it well that Almira threw her over to be friends with you."

I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly. "She'll live."

"The question is: will she let you live? Once she finds out you and Legolas are quite a bit more than friends she, and her harpies, are going to be mightily upset," Maerwen said. "Not to mention Lady Valda and her ilk."

"Oh please, from what I have heard about Legolas he is fiercely loyal and protective. He will not let anything drastic happen to Kate. Especially now that he has admitted he cares for her," Sunniva stated airily.

"And who told you that about Legolas? A certain twin perhaps?" I asked of Sunniva with a teasing smile. And for the first time, in what could very well have been her entire existence, she blushed and her eyes widened in consternation as the rest of our friends looked on stunned.

"You...I...how?" she managed to stutter out, and Maerwen and Ansa began to chuckle uncontrollably at the fact that the tables had been turned on Sunniva who had ever been the one to be forward in teasing them about their love interests. Elwen, Lena, and Eydís soon joined in on the laughter at the mutinous look on Sunniva's quickly reddening face.

"I noticed that you have been glancing quite often in his direction when he is not looking, and he in yours," I stated gently, feeling slightly guilty for exposing her obviously well-kept secret. "Not to mention that you both have some how managed to randomly run into each other quite frequently."

"Do you think he knows?" she asked worriedly, glaring at her friends who were just now quieting their chuckles.

"No, he is hopelessly oblivious when it comes to this sort of thing, as are you...not to mention everyone else who has ever been in such a situation," I teased. "But I think he likes you just as much as you like him."

"Really?" she asked, so hopeful I had to smile as I had been in her position not so long ago.

"Most definitely," said Maerwen. "Kate is right. He has managed to end up running into you at the end of your shifts. That _never_ used to happen."

"And he could never give me a good reason for it..." Sunniva added wistfully.

"Well he cannot very well tell you he's madly in love with you and cannot go more than a few hours without seeing your face!" Lena joked, placing a reassuring hand on Sunniva's arm.

"This is crazy!" Sunniva cried, her distress surprising us. "He is a Lord and I am a seamstress...not to mention the difference in age. How could he want someone like me?"

"Honey," I stated firmly. "I know exactly how you feel. I, a one-time mortal girl just had an Elven PRINCE who is 3,078 years older than I am tell me he cares for me. Trust me; I have the same doubts about whether or not I am good enough. But I figure if I am brave enough to give this relationship a shot then you sure as hell should be."

"Besides, it is for him to decide whether or not he wants to be with you. The twins were never caught up on titles and such. You know as well as I how much they dislike elleth like Lady Valda and Lady Amani," Maerwen argued. "You do him a great disservice if you think him willing to judge a maiden by the cost of her gowns."

"True, he has always been so courteous to me and all of us. He never came across as condescending." A pause. "You _really_ think he likes me?" Sunniva asked, as the others looked at me speculatively. I had the inside scoop seeing as I spent so much time with Legolas who was one of the best friends of the twins and it was slightly humorous to find myself in such a position when not too long ago I was the one in the dark.

"Yes, I _really_ do. However, if it will make you feel better I will do a bit of discrete snooping but only if you wish it of me."

She looked rather relieved, and the others looked excited about we might find out. Sunniva's eyes regained that devious sparkle. "Yes, let us see what we can find out. I would be interested to do a bit of investigating myself. Perhaps wind up near the training fields when he is practicing? I hear it is quite entertaining to watch them practice."

"Most definitely," I agreed, the twins did have a lot of admirers and many elleth came to watch all the warriors train though it was mostly spouses or their intended. However it was also not uncommon for others to stop by now and then just to show that by their interest they were grateful and supportive of the warriors' efforts.

"As an upstanding citizen it would be remiss of me to never have visited at least once," she continued.

"True. Besides you would have Maerwen to go with and maybe even Ansa," Eydís stated, causing Ansa to blush though she did not deny it.

"And Kate will be there, so you can always fall back on the excuse of going for moral support," Elwen said with a quick grin.

"And I most definitely need it," I said trying to infuse lightness into my voice but not quite pulling it off.

"Still dreading the Quest?" Sunniva asked sympathetically.

"You mean my impending doom?" I said grimly.

"Now, now," Ansa soothed, taking my hand. "Do not be so fatalistic. The situation is infinitely better than what it used to be. For one, Almira has reformed and two, Legolas has given you a vow that he will look after you. And he is a fearsome warrior."

"A fair point," I conceded. "It's just hard not to be terrified now that the time to leave is upon us."

"We're going to miss you," Elwen said, giving me a small smile. And the others murmured their agreement. A glum silence descended on the group before Maerwen broke it. "Oh, hang it all! I refuse to mope about during these last few days before you leave. You are allowed to be glum but not for extended periods of time. I, and the rest of these elleth," and she pinned them with a stern glance, "will make absolutely sure of it."

I had to laugh at her commanding tone, as did the others. "Yes ma'am," I stated doing a quick salute. "And I think some food would go a long way in preventing said glumness," I teased.

"I concur," Lena agreed heartily. "We always get so caught up in talking that we forget one of the main reasons for our gathering: lunch!" Laughter ensued once again as we went about filling our empty stomachs. The rest of the time was spent gossiping about the goings-on in Imladris, with much teasing for those of us who found ourselves with love interests.

I left Maerwen's house feeling lighter than I had in days. I had a little time before my lesson with Erestor so I proceeded to and entered the gardens I frequented with Legolas to find Boromir standing and staring at the statue of Lúthien. I stopped in surprise. "Good afternoon, my lord."

He visibly started and turned to face me quickly. Obviously he had not heard me coming. I should really work on that, I thought, seeing as I hated when the other elves did it to me. "Good afternoon, milady." He bowed and I curtseyed. And then...silence.

"So," I started, "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I am well," I replied. After another few moments of awkward silence in which I could practically feel his anxiety, I could not take it anymore and blurted out, "Have I done something to offend you?"

He was clearly taken aback because he was looking at me if I had just sprouted horns and a snout. "Of course not, milady."

"Then why are you so uncomfortable around me?" I pressed.

He sighed. "Because...because I am uncomfortable with the idea of a female going on this quest. Not to mention two." Oh no, please tell me that does not mean what I think it does.

"I am afraid you will hold us back and create unnecessary risk on an already extremely perilous journey." Once again, why would it ever be something other than what I think it might mean?

"You're serious?"

"Yes. It is not the way of Men. Women are meant to stay at home and tend to the domestic responsibilities in life. You should be raising a family and managing a household...not riding off to war." He was now frowning slightly.

I could not believe it. Sexism was staring me in the face. "I am not some helpless maiden. I trained diligently and can handle myself," I stated, trying to remain calm and be persuasive not offensive.

"True and that is commendable." He shrugged. "You are a kind and agreeable woman, but a woman nonetheless."

Oh hell no. "Really? I had not noticed," I said sarcastically.

"I am sorry to offend you, for I do truly like you. However I have a right to believe what I do. And you may have trained but you are not that good a warrior and I do not want to have to worry about protecting you as well as myself." His voice now had a definite edge to it.

"And the Hobbits? What about them? They don't have ANY training. But I suppose that does not bother you because they are males."

"That does not change the fact that you do not belong in battle," he stated heatedly.

"You do not even have a good reason as to why," I retorted angrily.

"You are a woman! You are not and will never be as strong as a man!"

"That may be so. But like it or not I am going on this Quest." I stalked out of the garden and down the hall towards the main wing and Glorfindel's office. I needed to rant. I knew the twins and Legolas sometimes spent their afternoons there, helping him with paperwork or just spending time with the golden warrior who was like an uncle to them. However I was hoping they were not there at the moment. Today was apparently not my lucky day I concluded when I heard several voices floating from the room. Oh well, too late now. I threw the door open and delighted in the loud noise it made when it hit the wall. The elves inside jumped. Glorfindel eyed me warily. "Oh dear, what now?"

"I HATE men," I growled, entering the office and slamming the door shut. I ignored their wincing and began pacing beside his desk.

"Why? Did Estel say something to offend you?" Elladan asked, looking taken aback at the very idea.

"Not Estel, Boromir," I ground out.

"What did he do?" Legolas asked sternly. And if I was not so pissed I would have been all a-flutter at how concerned he seemed to be. Sad, isn't it?

"He basically told me I have no right to ride to war and that I should stay home and raise children." I wanted to break something just thinking about it.

"Ah yes, I forgot about this particular custom of men," Glorfindel stated softly, looking amused at my ire.

"Oh yeah? I am assuming that was before you decided to send me on this quest with a misogynistic pig," I snapped sarcastically. "You should be raising a family, managing a household," I mimicked, stopping my pacing. "As if," I stated defiantly, hands on my hips as I glared out the window. "I am NOT just a breeding machine."

They laughed at that and I crossed my arms and sulked slightly. Legolas stood from his seat and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I am sure that is not what he was implying and that he meant no disrespect. It is simply tradition in the world of Men for the women to manage the households while the men go off and fight."

"Trust me, I know," I said emphatically. "I was raised in the world of men. However, my nation had finally advanced beyond that. Women were finally considered equals to men. And when I was born it had only just happened about a hundred years prior. There were still some men that did not think I had the right to do anything other than cook, clean, and raise children. Granted they were not the majority, but still it's annoying. I'm smarter than that and I was raised to believe I could be more than that. Not that there is anything wrong with motherhood. Raising kids is definitely on my list of things to do…just not yet. I'm only eighteen! I'm not ready to be popping out kids yet."

"Too bad Legolas," Elrohir stated with a wink. I, ever so predictably, blushed. Legolas gave him a withering look but the twins were immune to such things. I mean come on, look at who their father was.

"Peace elfling. Elves do not maintain such traditions as you know. No one expects you to get married or pop out kids until you want to," Elladan said, smiling at my blunt description of birth.

"I know, I know and I'm grateful. Ugh, it just reminded me that I will be with men for the majority of this quest. Having to deal with such prejudice is not going to be easy," I grumbled, still agitated. "Especially since I will always be around Boromir and have to put up with his polite condescension, which is such a bummer because he seemed so cool."

Legolas gave me a half hug with the arm around my shoulder. "At least you will have the opportunity to prove him wrong while on this Quest. Until that time as he changes his mind, if ever, you must remind yourself this was how he was raised. He is still a most honorable and considerate gentleman."

"I know," I sighed. "It just sucks he also happens to be a sexist jerkface."

They laughed, and Legolas pressed a kiss to my temple, which helped to soothe the rest of my indignation. Pathetic, I thought, just pathetic. What was happening to me? I must be broken.

"Not this again," groaned Elladan.

"Oh hush and let them enjoy it," said Glorfindel sternly, before continuing in a softer voice, "They will have precious few moments like this on the Quest."

At once the smiles fled from both our faces. Legolas tightened his arm around me, and I brought mine up and wound them around his waist, leaning into his side tucked under his shoulder. After a few quiet moments in which the reality of how much everyone's life could and would be changed by the war settled around us, I stated wryly, "Well, that was certainly a buzzkill." It was enough to cause all the ellyn in the room to quirk a brow. Elves and their eyebrows, I mused, unbelievable.

"When someone says or does something that ruins the mood," I explained.

"I like it...buzzkill," Elrohir mused.

"Expanding our vocabulary are we?" Erestor asked as he entered the room. "More of Kate's _slang_?" He pronounced the word with that peculiar accent they all had when using English.

I grinned. "I will never get over you guys using English. It's just so surreal. Are you ready to go to the library?"

"Yes, but first I must speak with Glorfindel...in private." He shot us all a LOOK and we filed out into the hall and I was slightly disappointed at having to relinquish my hold on Legolas. Yep, I am definitely broken. A few minutes later Erestor emerged and extended his arm to me. "Shall we?"

"But of course," I replied. "Gents, until later."

They smiled bemusedly and replied in kind before Erestor led me to the library where he lectured me on history for the next hour. After the lesson, I made my way to the kitchens to see if Almira was already there. She was.

"Hi," I said, still feeling a tad awkward at our sudden friendship. She had all the supplies laid out in front of her, and the head cook Afanen was there also who I quickly greeted as well.

"Hi."

"Are we ready to start?" Afanen asked gently, sensing our rather obvious discomfort.

"Yes," Almira replied enthusiastically, seeming to decide that she was going to make this work no matter what. Heartened by her attitude, I nodded and gave them a wide smile. We started the process of beating the eggs then mixing it with the milk, cream and sugar, then adding the brandy before finishing it with a sprinkling of ground nutmeg. As we continued on making several batches there was a bit of small talk made, interspersed with silence as we would get caught up in our task. It was during one of these silences a horrifying thought occurred to me. "Almira...are you trying to Sue-ify me?" I asked incredulously, staring at her.

She looked up at me surprised, her facial expression stuck somewhere between offended and mildly amused. "Sue-ify you?"

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit guilty for being so suspicious. "Look, I am sorry to be so skeptical...it's just what we are doing _is_ rather Sueish and then there's the mistletoe, the singing, and well, I just don't want to be a..." I trailed off pathetically at the disappointed look on her face. Way to go, I mentally kicked myself. She helps you out and you throw it in her face.

She sighed and looked down at her hands which had since stopped whisking the eggs in the bowl she held. "Look, I honestly can't blame you. I'm a Sue and I always will be. I just don't want to be the heinously obnoxious and infuriating kind anymore. I'll try and control my Sue-like tendencies but I can't make any promises. And I definitely am **not** trying to convert you."

"Thanks for the honesty. Sorry to doubt you." I gave a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for the second chance. And don't worry about it. I suppose if I were you I would be wondering the same thing." She smirked. "Though I don't think you can find fault with the outcome of the mistletoe."

"No I cannot," I conceded blushing.

She looked at me with a teasing smile on her face. "Is that all your gonna give me? No details?"

I laughed somewhat self-consciously before launching into the events of the past day and night, with her sharing my surprise at Boromir's position on female warriors.

"Oh fudge, as if this quest was not going to be awkward enough." She emitted a frustrated sigh as she added the nutmeg to a last glass of egg nog and the first bell for dinner rang.

"I know," I said as we helped clean up, then washed our hands and proceeded to the dining hall after thanking Afanen profusely for promising to bring the drinks out with the meal so we would not have to cart them around. "But at least he is not a jerkface otherwise. I mean he did try and keep us from fighting."

"Fat lot of good that did," she muttered.

"And who's fault was that?" I said.

"Ok, mine but I still can't believe it. This is just great. He hates me enough as it is." We took our seats in the near empty hall.

"That could be because you glared at him for the ENTIRE Council and every time you saw him after that," I stated wryly. "Not to mention the death threat."

"Ok, true," she admitted sulkily. "But I have not glared at him lately," she added quickly. "That has to count for something right?"

"It's a start," I said and she sighed. At that moment Glorfindel and Erestor entered the hall and took their seats.

"Good eve, Kate, Almira," Erestor said, smiling kindly at us and Glorfindel nodded at us, a similar smile on his face.

"Good eve," we chorused.

"How are you ladies doing?" Glorfindel asked, politely though I could tell he still had a hard time with Almira's attitude adjustment as he was eyeing her a little warily like she might leap across the table and profess her undying love or whatever.

"I am well," Almira said demurely, obviously just as uncomfortable as Glorfindel.

"Me too," I stated, trying not to laugh at them both. By now people were steadily filing into the hall and our table was mostly full. At the end of the table Elrond and his family were engaged in a discussion about something or other, Aragorn entered with Boromir who avoided looking at me as he took his seat (which was almost impressive because he was the man who sat next to Legolas which was almost across from me), Legolas entered not a moment later and gave me a wink and a warm smile as he sat, Bilbo and Gloin followed discussing where the best ale could be found pausing only long enough to drop a quick hello before continuing in their debate.

"Did you catch as much grief as I did about this morning from the twins?" I asked Legolas.

He gave a short laugh. "Aye, if not more. After all, it **is** the twins we are talking about."

"You both realize you will never live that down, don't you?" Erestor said with a smirk.

"Even so," Legolas stated while sending me another wink, "I'm not complaining."

I smiled, extremely proud of myself for managing not to blush and replied, "Me either."

"Shameful," Erestor drawled, smiling even wider at both of us. At that moment the rest of the Hobbits entered looking very smug, followed by the rest of the dwarves, Lindir and a few of his young students. Dinner began soon after they took their seats and Almira and I exchanged excited glances, eager to see what they thought of our egg nog. When it was placed in front of us with the first course, Almira and I reached for ours almost at once. "Cheers," we said before taking our first sips. The elves tentatively followed suit and looked quite pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"I hope you made more," Erestor stated amused, looking at the twins who already downed about half of their first glass.

"Me too," said Elladan. "This is quite delicious."

"Truly. Why have we never come up with this before? And...you do have more right?" Elrohir was smiling sheepishly.

"No worries there," Almira replied. "We made several batches."

"Oh good, then I won't feel so bad about finishing this glass," Legolas said.

I laughed incredulously. "You cannot already be done!"

"In my defense it was a rather small glass," he said trying to look serious and failing miserably.

Glorfindel was shaking his head. "Ai, Erestor, whatever are we going to do with these young ones? Always in a hurry, are they not?"

Erestor laughed at the indignant look on the faces of the twins and Legolas. From there dinner progressed in a pleasant and easy manner. Afterwards we once again made our way to the Hall of Fire, Legolas escorting me like usual.

"You are slightly drunk are you not?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I stated but my ridiculously large smile contradicted my statement.

"Oh really?"

I leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I might be just a tad drunk...but don't tell." Now there is not a super high alcohol content in egg nog, but this was countered by the fact that I could not remember how many glasses I had and that I had eventually switched to wine.

He laughed. "Milady your secrets are safe with me."

We took our seats in the Hall of Fire chatting merrily about this and that until it was time for the singing to start. Almira came over almost immediately and dragged me towards the stage.

"Let's get this over with," I stated, feeling slightly ridiculous that I was about to sing 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.' But the egg nog and wine kept me from backing down, wonderful stuff.

"Ready?" she asked, a large smile on her face that I couldn't help but return.

"As I'll ever be." We launched into our song and the elves expressions were just priceless. I had a hard time singing because I was working so hard trying not to laugh. When we finished we left the stage to a smattering of confused applause and collapsed into laughter.

"That was definitely different," Lindir stated bemusedly when I reached my table.

My laughter subsided, and I replied, "We could not resist. It's such a funny song...though I suppose you have to know a great deal more about Christmas for that to apply."

"I suppose," he said giving me an affectionate smile.

The rest of the time passed in comfortable silence as we enjoyed the singing of the bards. The twins got up to sing, and I was impressed by how talented they were. Somewhere along the way, Legolas took my hand and I resolutely ignored the whispers and rather hateful glances from Lady Amani and Lady Valda. I was not going to let them ruin what small happiness I was feeling. However I did mouth a 'thank you' at Maerwen and her friends who I noticed had been glaring right back at Lady Valda and Lady Amani and their ilk. God I was going to miss them. I also noticed that during the course of the evening Elrohir and Sunniva had disappeared. I smiled, maybe I would not have to do any snooping after all.

I felt Legolas nudge me and then whisper in my ear, "Seeing as we are now short a member and are no longer pranking Almira, what say we improvise?"

"What do you have in mind?" I whispered back.

"Well Almira has a prank to repay, does she not? Why not help her out?" I smiled at his suggestion and nodded. I caught Elwen's attention and moved my eyes towards the door and she nodded before excusing herself from her table and walking outside. Legolas and I followed suit, ignoring the resigned looks on the faces of Glorfindel and Erestor. Parting from Legolas I went over to where Almira was sitting with Lady Edhelûreth and asked her if she would be willing to speak with me outside. She aquiesced and we met up with Elwen and Legolas in the hallway.

I took a deep breath. "Almira...we are the ones who started all the pranks and seeing as you have since reformed it would be rather unjust to continue pranking you. Therefore we would have Lady Bunnestenniel take your place and have you join us in pranking her seeing as you have a good reason to want to do so." We all grinned a little sheepishly at telling her the truth.

But she just shook her head ruefully. "I should have known." After a moment, she gave a devious smile. "I'm in. What's the plan?"

We smiled and I announced, "We dye her red by planting dye in her liquid soap."

She laughed and rubbed her hands together, Mr. Burns style. "Excellent." Her impersonation made me laugh and Elwen and Legolas just exchanged glances and shrugged. Elwen led us to her room, proving it pays to have a maid on your side. Lady Bunnestenniel lived in what was the Imladrin equivalent of apartments occupied by mostly unmarried elves. She unlocked the door and we slipped silently inside. Elwen stood guard by the door and Almira, Legolas, and I slipped into the bathroom and began pouring the dye Elwen had supplied us with into her bottle of what was the equivalent of Elven gel. Legolas was standing at the bathroom door, listening in case Elwen called a warning.

"Done!" Almira whispered triumphantly.

"She's coming!" Elwen hissed, skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom door. We exchanged panicked glances before Legolas whispered hurriedly, "We can go out the windows."

We nodded and he opened the bathroom window. Elwen clambered out first, followed by Almira, then me, and finally Legolas who drew the windows shut behind him. We crouched low to the ground and snuck along the wall until we reached an entrance to the hallway. Legolas entered first, making sure the coast was clear before nodding to us. We entered the hallway and headed back to our rooms. We parted with Elwen who took the pathway in the garden near our rooms towards the house she shared with her friends. Almira smirked at Legolas and I before bidding us a '_Good_ night' and slipping cautiously into her hopefully bug-free room.

A tense silence descended upon Legolas and I. "So," I ventured, "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" Lame. Lame, lame, lame. Of course I'll see him at breakfast, I thought, as I have for the past couple months.

He just quirked an eyebrow and instead of answering me said playfully, "Two steps backward and I would be honor bound by tradition to kiss you."

"Two steps, eh? Are you worth it?" I teased.

He pouted. "I am hurt you even have to ask."

I took two steps slowly backwards, my heart hammering against my ribs and looked at him expectantly. "What hurts is that I have to rely on tradition to get you to kiss me," I said softly, a slight smile on my face as the air around us thickened and he advanced towards me.

"Now be fair," he whispered, his mouth just a few inches from mine, "I tried to kiss you on the archery field."

"Forgive me, I-" But apparently he was done talking. As his lips caressed mine, I stood up on my tiptoes and slid my arms around his neck. He was quite a bit taller than me at 6'2" and this way it would be a bit easier for him to kiss me and I was all for that. He slid his arms around my back, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. He only pulled his lips from mine when the need for air overpowered us.

I drew in a shaky breath. "Hot damn."

He laughed, one hand lightly stroking my back seeing as he had not released me. "Is that all you can say?"

I nodded. "You, sir, have seriously limited my ability to think straight." He gave me another one of those breathtaking smiles before leaning down and recapturing my lips. It was then I decided that breathing was overrated.

"I could barely believe my eyes in the Hall of Fire when I saw you two together and now I would not mind stabbing them out," Lady Amani sneered. Her voice startled us causing us to break our kiss and I would have moved away had Legolas not kept one arm firmly around my waist. "What a shame to waste your kisses on someone so unworthy." I flushed and lowered my gaze to the floor. She had touched on a sensitive issue and had no comeback.

"Worthier than you," Legolas said coldly and I was about to call him my hero and make goo-goo eyes at him when Lady Amani's next words processed.

She smirked. "Pity. You were such a good kisser too." My head snapped up at that and I felt Legolas tense. My face a mask of disbelief, I stared at Lady Amani incredulously.

"You did not tell her?" Lady Amani crowed giving a short laugh. "Oops," she said, before giving Legolas a savagely pleased smile and walking passed us further down and out of the hall.

Legolas turned to look at me, but I could not move. I just kept staring staring at the place Lady Amani had just been standing as everything began falling into place. "Kate, I-"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered softly.

"It happened centuries ago. We shared a few walks, a kiss or two. Nothing serious," Legolas hurriedly explained. I deliberately stepped out of his embrace.

"That's funny because that sounds awfully similar to what we have," I said quietly trying to keep my emotions from spilling over. I could tell he was not pleased with my comparison.

"It is not even remotely similar. I care for you," Legolas stated in a tight voice.

"Yet you could not even clue me in to the fact that one of my mortal-alright, immortal-enemies is your ex-girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"It was not important," he snapped.

"Not important? _Not important_? It would have been a damn good way of explaining why she disliked me so much! Tell me, does Lady Valda dislike me for the same reason?" I exploded.

"You are being ridiculous," Legolas all but snarled.

"And you are evading the question," I hissed.

"Maybe." Brilliant response, Legolas. Way to be mature, I thought.

"Maybe?" I repeated sarcastically. "As in you are too embarrassed to just say yes?"

He held his silence, glancing down the hall. But really, what could he say. Suddenly I was no longer angry, just sort of sad. I did not want to be angry with him. Besides, did I really have the right? I did not exactly exist at the time. Deciding space would probably be a good idea, I gave a slight nod and turned to enter my room. Before I had twisted the doorknob, Legolas grabbed my upper arm but I could not turn to look at him.

"Kate," he said softly, "I swear I did not think to mention it. Both relationships, if you can even call them that, happened several centuries ago and I really did not feel the need to bring them up. Please there is no need to get upset. They are long over and I never cared for them the way I...the way I care for you."

The pause caught my attention and I turned to face him. Had he been about to say something else? That was an issue for another time when I was not so annoyed or tired. This episode had brought back another and I decided to voice my thoughts. "It's ironic isn't it?" At his confused look I smiled slightly and explained, "Not so long ago at this very spot you took me to task for not telling you about my knowledge of the quest. In fact, you were quite upset about my omission. It's just odd to find myself in a similar position." I sighed and took his hands in mine, keeping my gaze fixed on them instead of him. I would need to work on my resolve in the future, or he would be able to get away with murder and I would still be pining over him. "I'm not upset, not really, and maybe I am blowing this out of proportion. I suppose I just figured that an ellon whom I had been spending so much time with would have deigned to tell me something so important."

I could tell the fact that I could quote his exact words had the effect of doubling his already large amount of guilt. Which was not really my intent...or not much anyway. He squeezed my hands before removing one of his from my grasp to tilt my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry. It was inconsiderate of me not to tell you and for you to have to find out his way. I should have just told you the truth, but..." To my surprise he started flushing.

"But..." I prompted, feeling faintly amused and rather curious.

"But I really was kind of embarrassed. I had told you of my dislike for them and their behavior so to admit I might be the cause of it and that I had been involved with them...I did not want you to think ill of me. I had already started to be interested in you as more than a friend at that point," he confessed with a sheepish grin.

I gave a small laugh. It did make sense. "Well in that case..."

"I take it that means you forgive me?" Legolas asked hopefully, echoing my words as I had echoed his.

Smiling in acknowledgement, I replied dramatically, "I suppose. But only if you consent to walk with me. Such a night should not be wasted."

Legolas returned my smile and led me to what I considered our garden and we walked until we reached the statue of Beren. Once there I flopped onto the grass and stared up at the stars, a contemplative mood overcoming me.

"What?" he asked, laying down next to me and I debated whether or not I was brave enough to move closer.

"It's funny to think these are the same stars I will look at thousands of years from now in my backyard," I stated softly. I made up my mind and scooted over next to him before curling up by his side and laying my head on his chest. I could tell he was smiling as he brought his hand up to stroke my hair.

"You no longer think this might be a different world than your own?" I felt the rumbling in his chest as he spoke.

"No. These stars are familiar," I whispered. The hand stroking my hair stilled. I closed my eyes at the pain I felt then Legolas encircled me with his arms. I appreciated his silence and quiet comfort. Propping myself up on my elbow I looked down at him and uttered a quiet, "Thank you," pressing a soft kiss to his lips before laying her

head back down. We sat like that for a moment before I said softly, slightly embarrassed, "Would you stroke my hair again?"

Again, I felt his smile. "Gladly."

When I felt myself starting to drift in and out of consciousness I knew I needed to catch some sleep. I regretfully propped myself up on one arm and stared down at Legolas.

"You have no right being so gorgeous." He gave a soft laugh and I blushed realizing I had spoken out loud without intending to.

"What if I told you I was thinking the same thing?" he asked playfully, lifting his head to kiss my chin.

"I'd tell you that don't have to lie."

"Do not be so hard on yourself. You may not be the most attractive ellith in the world but you are very beautiful in your own right."

I was about as red as a tomato. "Don't you think you might be a bit biased?"

"Completely. But I was giving you my honest opinion. My bias is that you _are_ the most beautiful elleth in the world."

I groaned and dropped my head onto his chest. "Why are you so wonderful?"

He gave a startled laugh. "You sound as if you are disappointed."

"I'm not. I am just doomed to be constantly blushing thanks to you. People will think I have changed color as well as species."

He gave another soft laugh. "Unfortunately for you I love it when you blush and will unapologetically do my best to make sure you do."

"You're horrible."

"You're beautiful."

"Stop that."

"Never."

I couldn't help but smile. Damn my feminine susceptibility to flattery. We slipped into silence again and as I felt myself start to be pulled towards the world of dreams I remembered why I had originally sat up. Once again propping myself up I looked down at him and quietly announced, "I need to sleep."

He grinned ruefully. "Forgive me, I forgot you did not rest last night."

"No worries." I stood and he followed suit before taking my hand and walking me back to my room. "The way I figure it we should be taken advantage of sleeping in a soft bed as much as possible," I stated.

"Too true. I am going to miss blankets."

"Me too." As always a heavy silence descended on us at the thought of the quest. We reached my door and I had to smile upon seeing the mistletoe. Seeing my smile, Legolas followed my gaze and said with a roguish grin, "That has to be my favorite thing about Christmas." I laughed before giving him a quick kiss and bidding him a soft good night and entering my room. I changed and prepared for bed swiftly. And the minute my head hit the pillow I was out.

The next four days came and went far too quickly. They were filled to the brink with preparation, practice, and what little diversion I could manage. Maerwen and her friends helped me decide what few things I would bring on this quest, helped me pack them efficiently and kept me sane as I fretted over any and all decisions. In a final test of my skills, Glorfindel had me spar with several of my guy friends from the Rivendell Guard, and while predictably not good enough to beat them I held my own long enough to be deemed far better than any of the enemy (praise God). Otherwise my routine was the same as it had been: breakfast, training, lunch at Maerwen's house, lessons with Erestor (he had been paying special attention to the history surrounding the ring-go figure), snack with the hobbits (and I noticed Frodo was particularly quiet as of late), some light reading or geography lessons with Legolas, dinner, and finally time in the Hall of Fire or walks with Legolas before retiring. We had been spending as much private time together as possible because we knew we would get very little, if any, while on the quest. This mostly amounted to us losing sleep since that was the only time we could find seeing as our days were so full.

So it was that I awoke on the day before we were to depart a bit tired, but nonetheless quite content. Well, as content as I could be with the quest hanging over my head, I admitted to myself.

I readied for the day, throwing on a tunic and leggings, tying my hair back and strapping on my weapons. I met Legolas in the hall and we proceeded to breakfast. As usual we took our seats with Glorfindel and Erestor and they greeted us rather half-heartedly.

"I cannot believe you leave tomorrow," Glorfindel said softly.

"You're preaching to the choir," I muttered.

"I am going to miss those phrases," Erestor said.

"Keep this up," I said fixing them with a stern glance, "And you'll make me cry."

"I know, I know," Glorfindel sighed. I gave his arm a slight squeeze. He patted my hand and gave me a brief smile before staring back down into his bowl of porridge glumly. The rest of breakfast passed in silence before Glorfindel and I headed to the training fields for the last time. We would not be leaving until evening of the next day but I was supposed to spend the time resting and conserving my strength.

"En garde," he said with a smile before attacking. His wife's hobby was fencing hence him knowing the terms.

I laughed and parried his strikes, at which he cried, "Touché!" We continued on until Glorfindel finally had me at the tip of his sword. "Do you yield?"

"But of course." He helped me up and we stood their awkwardly. "Thank you...so much," I said. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry I chanted to myself.

"You know that is not necessary," he stated softly.

"You know it's deserved," I replied just as quietly.

He bowed his head, arm across his chest in the Elven gesture of respect. Touched I returned the gesture before turning on my heel and walking quickly to the archery field. Any more and I would be crying my eyes out. I reached the archery field and the usual target before Legolas took one look at me and pulled me into a tight hug, running a hand over my hair soothingly.

"Stupid Elf Lords and their kindness," I grumbled after a few minutes. Legolas chuckled slightly before stepping away, putting his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to look me in the eye. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He nodded and positioned himself in front of the target next to mine and began his own practice. As I started firing, my mind began to wander.

"You are not concentrating." Legolas' soft voice snapped me out of my daze, and I realized I had been reaching for an arrow that was not there.

I sighed. Most of my arrows had barely even hit the target. "Sorry."

He waved it off and walked with me to collect my arrows. "I am having a hard time focusing as well." There was no need to explain why, we both knew what had us distracted.

I looked at his target, with his arrows all clustered neatly in the center. "I can tell," I said dryly. He gave a self-conscious shrug before rolling his eyes and starting to pluck out his arrows. "Come on. Let us remove these out so we can be that much closer to finishing."

I nodded and began removing my arrows before following him back to shoot another round. We finished practice about an hour later and were heading off the archery field when I noticed certain ellith by the training field. "Well what do you know," I said amusedly.

"What?"

"Look who showed up," I nodded in the direction of Maerwen, Ansa and Sunniva.

Legolas grinned deviously. "That must be why Elrohir seems to be having a hard time focusing." I switched my attention to the twins who were sparring. It was quite evident Elrohir focus was not entirely on his opponent seeing as his eyes kept darting in the direction of Sunniva. This was also evident due to the giant smirk residing on Elladan's face. As we came up to the ring they had been sparring in, Elladan tripped Elrohir and had a knee on his chest and dagger at his throat.

"Do you yield?"

"Aye," Elrohir said ruefully allowing his twin to pull him to his feet. A playful smile lighting his face at the sight of Legolas and I, he said, "Ah, your highness, come to show off for your lady?"

"Is that a challenge?" Legolas replied, dropping me a wink.

"Mayhap."

"Then I accept." Unstrapping his quiver he handed it as well as his bow to me. "Prepare yourself to be awed by my pure masculine power," he whispered to me with a teasing smile.

"I'll try," I replied with as much sincerity as I could muster. "But if I faint I expect you to carry me back to my room."

"Of course." He smiled and stepped into the ring, unsheathing his twin daggers as he did so. I moved over and sat with Maerwen, Ansa and Sunniva and set Legolas' weapons down next to me reverently.

"Fancy meeting you ladies here," I said merrily, watching as Legolas and Elrohir began to circle each other slowly.

"Yes what a pleasant surprise," Maerwen said. I could tell her attention was half on the match in front of us and half on Bellon who was a few rings away who happened to be sparring with Nordithen. Ansa, as shy as always was trying to glance over at Nordithen as discreetly as possibly. The fact that she did it every twenty seconds pretty much ruined her attempts. And of course Sunniva and I were staring at Elrohir and Legolas respectively. Elrohir finally attacked and the match proceeded from there in a flurry of movement that really did leave me awed. Their movements were so fluid and so fast, blades clashing as they slashed and parried, sliced and blocked. Finally Legolas flicked one of the daggers from Elrohir's hand, then grabbing his wrist, twisted Elrohir's arm behind his back, bring his blade to his throat. Elrohir yielded, the same rueful grin from earlier gracing his face.

"Twice in one hour," I whispered to Sunniva mischievously, "Think you he is distracted?"

She blushed lightly, but it was there. "One can only hope," she whispered just as mischievously. I laughed, grabbing his weapons and stood up as Legolas made his way over to me. "I'll see you ladies for lunch."

"Until then," Ansa stated, and the others nodded though their expressions were rather sad. After all, it was our last lunch until God knew when.

Legolas stopped in front of me and I handed him his weapons. "Thank you," he said quickly strapping them on before extending his arm to me and leading me towards our rooms.

"So," he drawled after a few minutes, "Are you going to tell me how amazing I am or does it go without saying?"

I arched a brow at him teasingly. "You do realize I am not here to stroke your ego right?"

"If not my ego...what will you stroke?" He raised an eyebrow in return, that roguish grin on his face and I just had to laugh.

"On second thought, I'll stick to your ego." He pouted good-naturedly, before pressing a kiss to my temple and entering his room.

As usual I bathed and changed before heading to Maerwen's house. The gathering was not exactly merry but that was to be expected. I left her house and headed to the library with a heavy heart.

"Goodbyes suck," I said as way of greeting.

"I take it that means they are no fun," Erestor said sympathetically.

I nodded morosely. "I was thinking that today we could just talk in place of me teaching," he stated, looking at me speculatively.

"About what?" I asked.

"Anything and everything."

"Alright," I said slowly, wondering where he was going to go with this.

"I was so angry when I discovered Isildur did not throw the ring into the Fires of Mt. Doom and that Elrond did not just push him in and end it."

I gave a short laugh at the seemingly random statement. However I knew better. Elves never said or did anything that did not have a purpose. "I often wondered the same thing," I replied.

"Though I wonder would I have done any differently if I had been in his place? Could I have killed him? But then I think the question is should he have been killed?"

I waited wondering just where he was taking this. He was staring out the window pensively. "Fate and destiny are complex and delicate things. For whatever reason Isildur was apparently meant to keep the ring and die later; who knows how different life would be had he destroyed it?"

"Well there would be no need for this quest," I said a tad bitterly.

"True. But what other evil would have replaced it? There is a balance to everything and it seems you cannot have good without evil. So perhaps a quest would have been needed just for a different reason. Yet like you, I cannot see all ends and it is pointless to ponder what could have been."

I stayed silent. I had no clue what to say. I had no idea where he was going with this. He sighed. "You have been tasked with a difficult charge: to make sure the future unfolds as it should." Oh that's where he's taking it. He turned and locked his gaze with mine. "Yet I would tell you that you cannot change what is meant to be, regardless of what you may or may not do."

"So," I said almost hopefully, "You think my going is pointless."

He smiled gently. "No." I rolled my eyes and his smile widened. "I think it will be beneficial to the Fellowship to have someone who knows what could happen because should things be drastically different from what you expect it could mean that the enemy has someone who knows the future as well, an intimidating concept."

"I never really thought about that," I stated, imagining what it would have been like to fall into the clutches of someone like Sauron and shuddered.

He noticed and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I figured," he stated smugly. I stuck out my tongue and he gave a short laugh. "Do not worry. Your going is not pointless or futile nor is it unimportant. We are not asking you to look into the future, merely to keep both eyes open in the present. Do not think you will have to be responsible for the fate of the known world, destiny takes care of itself."

"How do you do it? Can you just read people's minds? You always seem to know just what's bothering a person. It's disconcerting," I declared.

"Legolas thought the same thing."

"Oh? What was he worried about?"

"You," he stated succinctly.

"Really?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Not surprised that he would…just surprised to find myself with someone to worry about and who worries about me. That is what is surprising and unexpected."

"It is a strange spot to find one's self in. It happened upon me just as unexpectedly." He smiled reminiscently.

"I sense a story here," I stated in anticipation. Erestor, like Glorfindel, was someone I had always been quite curious about.

"It is a long one," he warned.

"We've got plenty of time until dinner," I reminded him.

"True enough." And so we spent the rest of the afternoon with Erestor telling me countless stories and memories as I hung on every word. When the dinner bell rang, Erestor was just finishing a story about a competing suitor for his now wife.

I was completely caught up in the tale, I think I even stopped blinking. "So I punched him in the face," he stated calmly as we exited the library.

"You didn't!" I cried, coming to an abrupt stop and beginning to laugh. I could hardly imagine so reserved a character as Erestor decking someone.

Stopping and turning to face me, Erestor said indignantly, "Is it really that unbelievable?"

"You punching someone in the face?" I gasped, pressing a hand to my chest. "I'm afraid so. You are so…so calm. I just have a hard time picturing it."

"Yes, well, I suppose I have mellowed with age," he stated dryly.

"Though you did have a good reason."

He smiled mischievously. "The same reason as you did for punching Almira perhaps?"

"Well, admittedly it was a combination of things. I wasn't entirely staking a claim on Legolas."

"No?"

"No, though if Lady Amani keeps this pathetic behavior up I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Is it wrong to hope that she does?" Elrohir called from behind us.

With my spiffy elven hearing I had heard people, though I did not expect it to be the person I was talking about. Thanks for the heads up, Erestor, I thought as I glared at him. He just smiled innocently and I gave up, turning to smile affectionately at the twins, flushing slightly. My gaze moved to Legolas and I felt my smile widen of its own accord. Could I be more transparent? He did not seem to mind as he returned my smile just as warmly.

"Yes…but only because it would force me to endure another of Glorfindel's fearsome lectures," I teased.

As the second dinner bell rang Legolas offered me his arm. "Forgive me Erestor but I am going to steal her away from you."

"I do not really think it is stealing since she goes willingly," he said wryly. We laughed and walked the rest of the way to the Dining Hall exchanging light banter. We entered and took our seats, greeting those already there.

"Have you seen Lady Bunnestenniel yet?" Almira asked, leaning excitedly onto the table.

"No," I replied disappointedly. "You think she'll come to dinner?" I asked hopefully.

"Would you?" Legolas asked dryly.

"Point taken."

As always dinner began as soon as the Dining Hall was full. While the majority of the Hall's inhabitants were carrying on as usual, the main table was unusually subdued. This was to be our last formal dinner and it seems we could not bring ourselves to be joyful or anything remotely close. This, of course, had the unpleasant effect of spreading outward and affecting the entire hall so that by the end of dinner very few people were smiling and just about everyone was talking gravely about the quest, those of us going on it and what they thought would happen. It was the most uncomfortable dinner I had yet had the displeasure of attending.

We adjourned to the Hall of Fire hoping it would lift our spirits and knowing it was not likely. Legolas, Erestor, Almira and I stood to one side of the hall close to one of the side doors into the gardens. Without discussing it we had positioned ourselves here in case we felt the need to make an escape.

"God this is depressing," I stated swiping my second glass of wine from a passing server and promptly downing it.

"Tell me about it," Almira groused.

"Planning on drinking yourself to happiness?" Glorfindel asked of me as he came to stand with us.

"I was wondering the same thing," Legolas stated dryly.

"Thinking about it," I replied curtly.

"You have to admit it is tempting," Almira said as she stared down into her second glass thoughtfully.

"I daresay it is," Erestor conceded at which Glorfindel quirked a brow. "What?" he continued a bit defensively. "It is."

Glorfindel just smiled and took a sip of his wine in response and then promptly choked on it.

"Are you alright?" Erestor asked, thwacking him on the back.

He shook his head and pointed in the direction of the main entrance. We turned to see what could have caused such a reaction and admirably suppressed what would have been near-hysterical laughter. Lady Bunnestenniel was stalking towards us, her garish appearance causing most elves to try and hide their laughter while her friends murmured about the injustice in shocked and angry whispers. The bright red we had dyed her clashed rather heinously with her dark orange dress which otherwise would probably have looked rather amazing as she no doubt meant it to.

She made her way over to our circle and stopped right in front of me. I stared at her in fake concern before asking "Why Lady Bunnestenniel you are practically red in the face…has someone done something to upset you?"

The twins had walked in the side door near us in time to hear that last comment and hastily turned and walked right back out where there loud guffaws could be heard. As for the rest of us in that circle: Almira had her eyes squeezed shut and a hand clasped desperately over her mouth to prevent her laughter from pouring forth, Legolas was biting his lip so hard I was afraid he might draw blood while Glorfindel and Erestor were trying to look disapproving but were being prevented from pulling it off by the smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths.

Lady Bunnestenniel let out a howl of frustration. "You did this!"

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"THIS!" Lady Bunnestenniel cried waving her red hands in front of my face.

"Oh that. I can honestly say I am not responsible for dying you that rather lovely shade of red."

"I do not believe you. I saw you leave the Hall of Fire early yesterday. You were up to something." She stated while placing an accusing finger just inches from my face.

"I left the Hall early as well," Legolas stated smoothly. "Surely you are not insinuating I would have anything to do with this?"

Lady Bunnestenniel looked extremely flustered. "No...I...you...but she..."

"She was with me," Legolas stated calmly. At the look of shock and angry disbelief on Lady Bunnestenniel's face my smile got just a bit wider.

She opened and shut her mouth a few times before finally speaking. "I am not stupid-"

"Could have fooled me," Almira muttered having finally controlled her laughter.

Lady Bunnestenniel glared at her before continuing in a dangerously low voice. "I know you did this, both of you." She was staring pointedly at me and Almira.

"And...?" Almira supplied, as we waited for her to finish her threat or to even make one. However we were waiting in vain because after a few moments Lady Bunnestenniel just gave another frustrated cry before turning on her heel and marching over to her friends who instantly set about trying to soothe her.

"Anyone else feel like they are in an outtake of 'Mean Girls' or is that just me?" I asked a bemused smile on my face.

"I think that is just you and me," Almira said, shaking her head at the elleth surrounding Lady Bunnestenniel who were glaring at her and I.

"Apparently you can do no wrong," Erestor said to Legolas. "You probably could have admitted to the whole thing and they would still find a way to blame it on anyone but you."

"It's amazingly useful," Legolas stated cheekily.

"It's pathetic," I said.

"And annoying," Almira added.

"Not to mention illogical," Glorfindel said. Legolas just rolled my eyes. We moved towards the table where Lord Elrond was sitting alone. Aragorn and Arwen were nowhere to be found. Not that I blamed them. Despite having to worry about Legolas' safety at least I would be near him. The music had begun to wind down and the first singer was taking the stage. I noticed the twins were sitting at the table next to us where Faelon and his friends normally sat and were entertaining them with their usual antics and storytelling. I also noticed that one particular twin's gaze kept straying back to Sunniva. I scoffed. And he had the nerve to tease me? I was distracted when Legolas slipped her hand into mine. Time drifted away from us and I was powerless to stop it. When it reached the midnight hour I looked at Legolas turned to me and I gave a small nod. He rose and helped me to my feet. We walked back to my room for the last time and paused outside the door. Legolas drew me into his arms without a word and just held me.

"Legolas?"

"I was just thinking about what Glorfindel said. We will have little to no privacy on this quest and so I would take advantage of what little time we have left," he explained and I tightened my arms about him.

"He surprised me greatly when he came to our defense," I murmured.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You remember that rather intense training session the day of my first archery lesson?" Legolas nodded and I continued, "Well we had been arguing about my feelings concerning you. He warned me against said feelings as they could be distracting. So to have him suddenly championing our cause was surprising."

"Does he disapprove of us?" Legolas asked, slightly alarmed.

"No...he was just worried I think. Besides you saw how he stuck up for us."

"True." I failed to suppress a traitorous yawn and I felt Legolas sigh. After another moment he slipped a hand up to cup the back of my head, tilting it back before leaning down to capture my lips. After a few minutes I reluctantly drew back and whispered, "Good night."

Stepping away and opening the door, I paused on the threshold and said softly, "Pleasant dreams." He smiled gently, murmuring a similar sentiment and I slipped into my room and shut the door. I sighed contentedly and made my way into my room. As I readied for bed I ignored the dread warring with my present happiness. I would deal with tomorrow _tomorrow._Resolved I slipped in-between the sheets and tried to fall asleep.

I watched as the sunlight slowly filtered into my bedroom and emitted a heavy sigh. The day had come; we would be leaving Imladris at sundown. I had barely slept the night before, my worry and fear preventing me from getting comfortable. I tossed and turned, unable to relax and therefore unable to find respite wandering the path of dreams. I still had not figured out all the intricacies of elven sleep. Rising from my bed I made my way slowly into my bathing chamber. I stood there just staring about me. I would not be able to take a hot bath again until I reached Lothlórien. "If I reach Lothlórien," I muttered. Groaning I dragged my hands across my face. "This blows." I took my time bathing, having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I would not be able to bathe for a couple weeks. I made my way to my wardrobe as I towel-dried my hair. I pulled out what I would be wearing and proceeded to get dressed. My outfit was pretty much the feminine version of what Legolas had worn in the movie but with a different color scheme. It consisted of dark brown leggings, a light pink tunic layered underneath a thicker brown outer tunic that had the shorter sleeves that ended right above the elbow. I pulled on my boots, which were just slightly darker than my leggings before lacing on my wrist guards. Just as I finished I heard a knock at my door. "Kate, it's Elwen."

"Come in!" I cried, turning towards the door expectantly.

"You look like a warrior," she said as she entered the bedroom.

"Thanks," I responded automatically, unsure how I felt about that fact.

"I have come to arrange your hair."

"Oh, right." I took a seat at my vanity and she began to braid my hair. She was done in about ten seconds flat. Elves were ridiculously good with braiding. A skill I did not seem to inherit. The best I could do was the most basic type of braid. It was annoying. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and stopped and stared. She had herringbone braided my hair, revealing my newly pointed ears, which on top of everything else combined to somewhat overwhelm me. I had obviously seen myself in tunics before, but never so formally.

"You seem surprised," Elwen stated gently.

"I am, believe it or not. It never fails to surprise me when I see myself like this. Dresses are one thing because we still wear those in my time; granted it's not the same style but it's not as different as this. No one runs around like this in my world."

She gave my shoulder a compassionate squeeze. "I will see you in the Hall of Fire later to say goodbye. I must help Almira now."

"Thanks for everything. I never could have pulled off learning to wear these clothes without your help," I said truthfully and a bit sheepishly.

She gave a small laugh. "Somehow I doubt that. But you are welcome none the less. Until later."

"Until then." I sighed and turned back to the mirror, self-consciously straightening my tunic and running a hand over my braid. Taking a deep breath I turned and walked out the door. As I raised my hand to knock on Legolas' door it opened abruptly. We both took a startled step back. I met his surprised gaze and shared his smile. "I take it you are ready for breakfast?" he asked softly. Neither of us could bring ourselves to be light-hearted it seemed.

"Yes, if you are." He nodded and extended his arm to me. We made our way silently to the Dining Hall for the last time. We were greeted quietly by Erestor and Glorfindel. Breakfast passed in heavy silence, with a glum Almira coming to join us about ten minutes after Legolas and I had gotten there. Her outfit was identical to mine in style with the only difference being the color scheme. Her outer tunic, leggings and boots were shades of gray while her under tunic was a very light green. Her hair was also different as Elwen had French braided it.

Glorfindel's gentle voice interrupted my thoughts. "You should try and actually eat some of your food. I know it is not easy when you are nervous but it is important."

I stopped pushing my eggs around and scooped a little onto my fork staring at it despondently. "I know." I began to eat mechanically under Glorfindel's stern gaze and had to smile as I realized Erestor was doing the same thing to Almira. We finished breakfast and passed the rest of the day preparing to leave and spending our last few hours however we chose. As the twilight deepened, I let out what was probably my hundredth sigh and left my favorite garden. A loud blast suddenly sounded and it took me a second to realize Boromir had sounded his horn. It was really happening I thought glumly as I entered the Hall of Fire. I made my way over to where Maerwen and her circle of friends were standing.

"I know this has been said a thousand times, but we are going to miss you," Maerwen said as she hugged me.

"Lunch just won't be the same," Ansa stated with a sniffle as she took her turn hugging me. Elwen, Sunniva, Lena and Eydís made similar comments so that by the time I had hugged every one of them we all had tears in our eyes.

"Ellith," Bellon muttered gruffly as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

I gave a short laugh. "We're terrible."

"I'll say," Nordithen said.

"You would," I teased back returning his hug.

Tirithedain just smiled. "May Eru himself watch over you," he whispered in my ear before releasing me.

"Thank you, all of you. You do not know how much your friendship means to me," I said tearfully before wishing them a final farewell and making my way to where Glorfindel, Erestor, the twins and Arwen were speaking with Legolas.

Arwen stepped forward first and slipped something out of her sleeve. She opened her hand to reveal a small razor. I looked at her quizzically as her smile widened. "I thought it would be prudent to have just in case you encounter more ellith infatuated with Legolas...or Aragorn." She gave a sheepish grin.

I laughed and slipped it into my belt before enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you," I whispered. She nodded and stepped back her eyes slightly misty as the twins stepped forward. "We are going to miss you elfling," Elladan stated as he hugged me. Elrohir nodded as I turned and slid into his embrace. "Take care little one. Remember to open doors cautiously." I chuckled as I moved to Erestor. He wrapped me in a gentle hug as he ran a hand over my hair. "Remember to trust in yourself and those around you and all will be well."

"I will," I replied quietly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and stepping away towards my hardest goodbye: Glorfindel.

We did not say anything at first, just embraced as he rubbed a soothing hand over my back. He pulled back slightly and wiped the few tears that had escaped from my face. "This is not the end," he stated softly. "You will see us again. We are not so easy to get rid of."

I gave a short laugh. "I know. It's just goodbyes make it seem like the end."

He pulled me back into a hug. "Do not lose hope. I have faith in you, we all do. Trust in that and have faith in yourself."

"I will," I promised.

"One more thing." I looked up at him curiously as he released me. He handed me a dagger, the same size as the one Faelon had only this one had a silver hilt with brown leather around the it. "For the other boot," he explained. I laughed and gave him one more quick hug before stepping over to Legolas who twined his hand with mine as he led me outside. He was in pretty much the exact same outfit they had him in the movie. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks. He looked _so_ good. And he was about the only thing I was looking forward to seeing in the next few weeks. He was also a bit more heavily armed than in the book. He had the long white knife, his bow and arrow, but also the twin blades he used in the movie. As we awaited Gandalf and Elrond, I saw Glorfindel fix Legolas with a hard stare before giving me a smile and a wink.

"What was that all about?" I whispered out of the side of my mouth as Elrond and Gandalf came out of the house.

Legolas grimaced. "Glorfindel told me that if any harm, physically or emotionally, came to you he would kill me slowly and painfully."

"I love that elf." Before Legolas could respond, Elrond called the company to him. He began his final speech but I was not paying attention. I was busy trying to commit everything about this scene to memory. When Frodo started walking I snapped out of my trance and fell in line behind Almira. It was eerie hearing the soft goodbyes floating to us from the members of Elrond's household hidden in the shadows. We passed out of Imladris, crossed the bridge and slowly made our way up the steep paths that led out of the vale. When we reached the high moor we took one last look at the Last Homely House. As the others began to turn away, Almira and I paused one more moment. "Did I ever mention that I am afraid of the dark?" she asked with a wry smile.

I gave a soft laugh. "Not that I can recall. I don't know if there is anything I can say to make you feel better except that I am pretty sure Legolas can take the bogie man."

"That works." She smiled and we turned away, striding into the night with the rest of the Fellowship.


	15. They're Comin' Round the Mountain

Disclaimer: This really is painful. I do not own anything written by Tolkien or created by Jackson. I also do not own the Governator.

**Chapter 15- They're Comin' Round the Mountain**

"Walking blows," Almira said suddenly to me in English as we stopped midday to make camp after our fourth night of travel. The wind was bitterly cold and the sun was hidden behind gray clouds as we settled in one of the many thickets that grew in this harsh territory.

"Tell me about it. I keep hoping Arnold Schwarzenegger will come driving over the next hill in one of his fourteen Hummers. He'll get out, toss me the keys and say "Walking is for girly men."

She started laughing quietly. "That was a pretty good impersonation."

"Thanks." I went and retrieved our bedrolls off of Bill before coming back to the tangled thorn-bushes we were going to use for cover as we slept and tossing her hers.

"What can you possibly find amusing out here?" Merry asked incredulously as he and Pippin set up their beds in the bush next to us.

"We were merely discussing our dislike for walking in such conditions," I explained and he snorted his agreement. I caught Boromir's annoyed scowl and apparently so did Almira because she started muttering in English "Why that no good dirty-"

"Down girl," I said amused. "You have to admit it did sound a bit flaky."

She sighed. "Alright that's true. Still Middle-earth does not know what it's missing concerning the car."

At that moment Frodo and Sam came and laid out their bedrolls near ours. "Mind if we join you?" Frodo asked.

"Not at all," I said as I crawled under my thorn-bush and plopped down on my own bedroll groaning in satisfaction. Almira crawled in after me, shivering as another strong gust of wind hit us.

"I thought elves were not supposed to feel cold," she moaned, curling into a ball and pulling her cloak tightly about her.

Echoing her movements I responded, "So did I. Apparently we thought wrong."

"Not exactly," Legolas said crouching next to our thorn-bush, a small smile on his face. "You do feel cold…but not to the degree other races feel it." He nodded to the Hobbits that could not stop shivering.

"You're right," I said. "I really only feel it when we are hit with a particularly strong gust of wind."

"This is so wack," Almira muttered before snuggling deeper under her cloak. "Wake me in a couple hours." I watched as her eyes glazed over and sighed.

"You should rest as well," Legolas stated quietly, gazing at me concernedly.

"I know, I know." I wiggled around until I got comfortable, as he watched amused.

"What about you? Shouldn't you sleep too? I mean, you have not been resting from what I can tell."

"And why should I? The others need it more and I am used to going without sleep."

"But still-" I stated rising slightly.

"Soon, my love, soon I will rest," he replied in a placating voice. My retort died on my lips as I felt a silly grin steal across my face.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, a small smile on his face.

"That's the first time you have called me your love," I responded quietly.

His smile widened. "So it is…and it will not be the last."

"I should hope not," I joked before lying down again. "You will wake me in a few hours?"

"Of course, rest well _my love."_ I beamed at him before stepping out onto the path of dreams.

I felt a gentle shake and blinked a few times as my eyes slowly focused on my surroundings once again and Legolas' smiling face came into view.

"What?" I asked curious as to what he was on about.

He did not respond, merely reached up and plucked a twig from my hair. I blushed and muttered, "Stupid bush." He laughed softly before helping me to my feet. I poked him before turning to gather my bedroll and pack it away as he went to wake the hobbits. I looked over at Almira as she crawled from her sleeping spot and pulled a twig or two from her hair. "Stupid bush," she muttered, giving me a wry smile.

"I said the same thing," I replied. As we finished stowing our stuff on Bill, we gave him a quick pat before walking over to where Sam was passing out our chief meal of the day.

As we sat and ate, I did my best to control my grimace. "Forget egg nog, we should have created a Power Bar."

Almira snorted in agreement. "And what about trail mix?"

I groaned. "Good point. What were we thinking?"

"I think it's obvious we weren't."

"Apparently," I agreed readily. We finished our meal quickly and took up our places in the line we traveled in. Legolas was our rear guard and I was in front of him, Almira in front of me, with any variation of the four hobbits in front of her, then Boromir then Aragorn and finally Gandalf. Bill, with only a word from Legolas, obediently followed him without having to be led.

"I will never get over that," Almira said to me as she dropped back to walk beside me, nodding towards Legolas and Bill.

"My boyfriend: the horse whisperer," I stated dryly.

She gave a soft laugh. "At least you'll always have a ride," she quipped.

"Damn straight, you know how I do." She laughed harder and I joined in, though we were as quiet as possible seeing as we did not feel like giving Boromir any more reason to resent us.

We soon fell into silence as we trudged on, the wind sending chills through our body sporadically, but just often enough to darken our moods. It was this way for about a fort night. The same routine every day: travel all night and into the morning, rest briefly, eat a cold meal, then start all over. The mood was generally glum intermittent with brief moments of cheerfulness. And those moments were getting fewer and briefer if possible.

The sun finally made an appearance as we reached the borders of Hollin. Almira and I hung back as Frodo and Gandalf began speaking soon joined by Pippin then Legolas and Gimli.

"I am not looking forward to this next part," Almira whispered to me in English staring at the mountains surrounding us.

"Nor am I. We are going to have to climb that bloody mountain only to come right back down," I muttered dragging my hand through my hair.

"Then Moria, right?" she asked and I noticed Aragorn give a sharp glance in our direction.

I nodded uneasily. I should have realized names would sound the same no matter what language they were spoken in. "Let us speak no more of this, not now anyway."

She nodded and we joined the rest of the company near Gandalf in time to hear Merry ask, "Yes, and where then?"

"To the end of the journey-in the end," said Gandalf. "We cannot look too far ahead." Almira and I shared uneasy glances. Did he have a clue as to what was coming? "Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over. I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there."

"That is true." said Legolas. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us silvan folk, and the trees and the grass do not now remember them. Only we (he nodded at Almira and I, causing the Hobbits to look at us in awe) hear the stones lament them: _deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they builded us; but they are gone._They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago." (1)

It always freaked me out being able to hear nature speak. It made me feel guilty eating vegetables or using paper, especially when I would walk outside after dinner in Rivendell and could hear the trees and grass whispering. What if I just ate their cousin? It was also weird hearing Legolas speak those lines. He always seemed so mysterious in the books, and well, strange. I was seeing a different side of him on this quest, his more serious and quiet self: the warrior.

As we moved into a deep hollow surrounded by large bushes of holly for breakfast, he appeared at my side. I gave him a small smile. "I am really, really, _really_ looking forward to a hot breakfast."

He gave a soft laugh. "Me too." We settled around the fire, chatting merrily with the rest of the Company as Sam began cooking our supper-breakfast. We took our time eating as we were not going to be traveling again until the following night.

"This is very good, Sam," Almira said. He blushed as the others added similar sentiments.

Looking at Legolas I smiled mischievously and he raised an eyebrow in question. Waiting until he took a sip of water I whispered in Elvish, "It's kind of sexy when you act all wise and mysterious like you did earlier explaining about the Elves of Eregion."

I laughed as he choked and looked at me with wide eyes. Almira and Aragorn were chuckling as well, and Gandalf was smiling widely at Legolas. "I told you so," he stated smugly while Legolas glared at him. I looked questioningly between Gandalf and Legolas, but shrugged when neither one of them was forthcoming with an answer. Aragorn had explained to the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli the gist of what I had said and they had joined in on the laughter.

Blushing slightly, Legolas turned to me and said, "I hope you know this is war."

"Bring it on." He smiled almost deviously and I was filled with giddy anticipation. What was I? Twelve? Get a grip, I reprimanded myself and rejoined the conversation around me. We continued laughing and talking as we finished our dinners, cleaned up, and then lounged around the fire.

All of a sudden, Aragorn got up and walked away to stand beneath a tree on the ridge. My gaze sought Almira's and I saw her furrowed eyebrows. Sensing my gaze she turned to me and raised an eyebrow. And I remembered she had not read the books. I mouthed 'Later' and she gave a barely perceptible nod. I turned and found Legolas studying me intently. The others had gone back to talking, breaking the surprised silence that had greeted Aragorn's sudden departure.

"Our path is going to be beset by peril and desperate decisions will be made," I explained quietly so only he could hear, leaning back to rest on my elbows and Legolas followed suit.

He sighed, his gaze pensive as he stared into the fire. "So our luck has run out."

"Unfortunately it is about to. As they say all good things must come to an end," I muttered a tad bitterly.

Legolas looked down, a small smile on his face as he took my hand and stroked it with the back of his thumb. "Not all things," he said softly, raising his eyes to mine.

My heart lurched almost painfully in my chest. Slowly I leaned in and pressed my lips to his briefly. "Not all things," I amended, my face still mere inches from his.

Gagging noises destroyed the moment and we both turned amused, if not slightly annoyed gazes, on Merry and Pippin.

"Jealous, gentlemen?" Legolas asked.

"Ew," Pippin said, his nose crinkling in disgust while Merry made a similar face.

"Hey!" I cried, sitting up indignantly and Legolas just started laughing with the others quickly following suit. "Thanks a lot, dear," I said sarcastically to the elf cackling next to me.

"It is not anything personal," Merry stated quickly glimpsing the murderous look on my face. "It is just you are our friend and we do not think of you that way."

"Besides Legolas would probably kill us," Pippin added with one of those adorable little hobbit smiles that could melt even the hardest of hearts.

"I would not kill you. Maim you certainly, but kill you? That is a bit harsh," Legolas stated in as serious a tone as he could muster.

"That is good to know. As long as they get to keep all their limbs who cares if they are horribly mangled?" Boromir interjected and the Company dissolved into laughter.

It was then Merry noticed Aragorn standing on the brink of the dell watching us. "What is the matter, Strider?" Merry called up. "What are you looking for? Do you miss the East Wind?" (1)

"No indeed," he answered. "But I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it." (1)

"Why couldn't you be the kind of Mary Sue that wanted to be a Ranger? That would have been seriously cool to have mad Aragorn-like skills," I asked Almira quietly.

She just glanced pointedly at Legolas. "Right you are," I said giving said elf a warm smile that he returned.

We returned our attention to the conversation at hand. "But what do you guess is the reason?" Gandalf asked. "Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits, not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?" (1)

As if on cue, everyone returned their gaze to Aragorn. And if I had not been filled with dread by the meaning behind his words and what was to come, the situation would have been comical.

"I hope that it is," answered Aragorn. "But I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before." (1) The smiles left the faces of the hobbits and there was fear in their eyes. The more experienced and worldly members, namely Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas, had adopted varying expressions of grim determination. Almira and I however were trying to keep our dread from being too obvious. It would not be a good idea to let them know we knew something unpleasant was coming.

"Then we must be careful," said Gandalf. "If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if that Ranger is Aragorn. We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly and set the watch." (1)

And just like that everyone rose and began readying for bed. While I searched about for a decent sized bush, Almira went and retrieved our packs seeing as it was her turn. I was standing by the bush we would share and was slightly surprised when both Almira and Legolas came walking towards us.

"Yes I am actually going to rest," Legolas teased correctly interpreting my expression. While we all took turns standing watch he had taken more than his fair share and I was not thrilled. "And I would do so near you," he added softly. "This talk has me uneasy." I nodded, touched at his concern and we silently set up our bedrolls. I noticed then Almira had not joined us. "You know I think I will camp with the hobbits," she said suddenly. "They look like they could use a bit of comfort." Smirking, she added teasingly, "Plus I really would not want to watch you and Legolas snogging."

"And we would not want you to interrupt," Legolas stated with a wicked grin standing and placing an arm around my shoulders, and then promptly covered his laugh at our shocked expressions. "Come now, don't look so surprised. It wasn't hard to figure out the meaning given the context clues and her tone."

I blushed and elbowed him in the ribs but he just pulled me closer placing a kiss to my temple. "Like I said...this is war."

Almira's smile widened. "This is going to be interesting. I'm going to set up my bed then we can talk." I nodded and she moved off. When she reached the hobbits I heard Pippin ask, "Are they really going to snog?"

My blush deepened as I felt Legolas shaking in suppressed mirth next to me and watched Almira try and answer Pippin's question without erupting into loud and therefore inappropriate laughter. As I shook my head, Frodo shot me a sympathetic glance and I decided that he was definitely my new favorite hobbit.

Once Almira returned, Legolas wished us pleasant dreams before lying down and quickly drifting to sleep. Once we were sure he was fairly deep in reverie, Almira and I walked a few paces away and began our conversation.

"What is going on?" she whispered in English.

"Remember the scene in the movie with the birds and everyone hid?" She nodded and I continued, "That actually happened while everyone except Sam and Aragorn were resting."

"So today-" she began eyes wide. I nodded and said, "We will wake in the late afternoon and be informed we will be traveling at tonight and no more hot meals. We will also be making our way towards Caradhras."

She shivered and I had to smile at the involuntary action. "This is going to suck."

"Pretty much, until Lothlórien that is."

"True. We are safe though, right, for now?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "It's okay to sleep."

She let out a pent-up breath and nodded. "Goodnight then." Even though it was still day-time it was hard to break the habit of saying 'Goodnight' before going to sleep.

"Goodnight," I replied with a small smile. We returned to our respective sleeping areas and gave into sleep, silently dreading the swiftly approaching afternoon.

I awoke just around mid-morning and felt something pressed against my back. Unused to such a sensation it took me a second to realize it was Legolas. During the morning I had moved so that I was snuggled up against him, back to back. I felt him move, and dread entered me. I did not want to keep going and stubbornly refused to open my eyes. Mornings and I did not get along.

"What is it? Why are you up? Is it time to rise?" I asked tiredly, without rolling over. The wind blew a little harder, causing me to shiver and Legolas slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me back against his chest and I sighed contentedly as warmth flooded me.

"No, it is mid-morning. I just have the habit of not sleeping for more than a few hours at a time in situations like this. Whether that habit is good or bad I cannot say," he replied in a whisper.

My eyes snapped open as I felt his lips on my neck and I turned to look at him feeling a combination of amazement and disbelief. "What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

Legolas raised an eyebrow impishly. "I would think it is rather obvious," he stated in a low, amused voice.

I gave a short laugh. "Ok, true. I am just surprised." And I raised an eyebrow questioningly, fixing him with a curiously amused glance.

His countenance softened as he explained, "I was just thinking how happy I am to have found you." It seemed he was holding back a bit, but I was not going to press for anything more. Such a statement was good enough for me.

I blushed and placed a soft kiss to his jaw. It was unbelievable that I was here with him, and it felt like time stood still for just a moment as I forgot how desperate our situation was. His eyes closed as I began to speak, each word emphasized with a kiss to his jaw line. "I...feel...the..same." Placing one last kiss to my lips, he said softly, "We should rest. We still have several hours more until we must rise."

"If we must, we must," I replied just as quietly and turned back onto my side. Legolas did the same, and pulled me close effectively wrapping me in his cloak. "Thank you, dearest." I felt his surprise and pleasure at the appellation and he gave me a slight squeeze with the arm encircling me. I drifted into reverie for the second time that day, a contented smile on my face.

I awoke in the late afternoon to find Legolas watching me. "That's just a tad creepy," I said.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. We are supposed to remain in hiding for the rest of the day and I'm rather bored. You knew about the _crebain_?"

"Of course," I sighed disappointed at being stuck in this bush for the next couple hours. "Well, it could be worse. At least we are stuck in here together," I said.

"Do not sound so excited," he stated dryly.

"You know it's not personal," I replied, delivering a swift kiss to his cheek.

"I know...stupid bush." I laughed and we spent the rest of the time talking quietly, laughing and joking together.

At dusk the Company set out and made our way towards Caradhras. We were on what seemed to be an ancient road and therefore made good time. It was approaching dawn when a shadow passed over us.

"What the hell was that?" Almira whispered frantically, dropping back next to me.

"I have no idea," I replied thoroughly spooked and nodded in the direction of the head of the Company where Frodo had just asked Gandalf something similar. "No, but I felt it, whatever it was," Gandalf answered. "It may be nothing, only a thin wisp of cloud." (1)

"It was moving fast then," muttered Aragorn, "and not with the wind." (1)

Almira and I exchanged dark glances. "Bummer," she muttered before returning to her place in the line.

"Major bummer," I amended, glancing back at a concerned Legolas who gave a shrug of his shoulder. So much for the knowledge of the elves. Mysterious flying shadows are not cool. I suppressed my shiver, but barely.

Two more nights of such travel brought us to the foot of Caradhras by dawn of the third day. We quickly set up camp and took our rest. When we rose in the late afternoon to take our chief meal the weather surrounding Caradhras was looking ominous. When it was decided that we would brave the mountain pass Boromir suggested we each bear a faggot of wood. I rolled my eyes as Almira giggled when he said faggot. "Seriously?" I asked in English as we went about gathering our wood.

"Sorry," she said. "Old habits die hard."

We set out again, making good time at first but before long it became steep and difficult and our pace slowed dramatically. By midnight we reached what Tolkien had referred to as 'the knees' of the mountains. Caradhras loomed above us, though you would not have known it given the dreary night that had settled around us. And to make it even better, a deep ravine bordered our other side so we were surrounded by near-impenetrable darkness. As we labored on it began snowing, falling faster and faster as we climbed. Even as an elf I could barely see the front of the Company. I could barely hear Aragorn and Gandalf talking and was only aware of their conversation when I heard Boromir chime in. "I wonder if this is a contrivance of the enemy," he said. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies."

"His arm has grown long indeed," said Gimli, "if he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away."

Once again I barely heard Gandalf's reply, but the quiet declaration filled me with dread. "His arm has grown long," said Gandalf.

While we were stopped the snow and wind had calmed until they were almost forgotten. But not long after we had started up again they started up again with a vengeance. Even Almira, Legolas, and myself who were spared the trudging of the rest of the company due to the fact we could walk on top of the snow, began having a difficult time trying to keep going. All of a sudden the Company halted and I sent a silent prayer upwards. As the rest debated what to do, I stared into the darkness listening to the eerie noises coming from the mountain. I heard what sounded like shrill cries and laughter and it was seriously freaking me out. Not to mention the stones and boulders that had been falling for some time now that seemed to be aiming for us. I let out a strangled cry as I was pulled swiftly backwards, slamming into a hard chest.

"Are you alright?" I heard Legolas ask.

I nodded mutely as I stared at the small boulder resting where I had been standing. I felt his breath rush by my cheek and I realized he must have been holding his breath. "Yeah, I am...thanks to you." I gave the arm around my waist a squeeze and moved out of his embrace to lead him toward the cliff where the rest of the Company was heading to try and get out of the wind. Almira motioned to me and I huddled next to her. The poor hobbits were practically encased in snow before they were pulled out and Gandalf decided to pass around the _miruvor._As soon as I took a sip I felt a curious warmth spread throughout my entire body.

"This stuff is amazing," I said, Almira nodded vigorously in agreement as Legolas just looked at us bemused, seeing as he had had it several times to date. "I wonder how much it would go for in the States," I mused. The miruvor had given us our second wind. But despite our more cheerful miens, the storm did not relent. In fact, it seemed to be worsening.

"Enough to make us both rich," Almira stated before falling into contemplative silence and I followed suit.

Boromir finally asked about a fire after more time had passed and the storm had worsened and Gandalf finally tiring of the pathetic attempts to try and light a fire, used magic to do so. I had never been so happy to see a fire in my life. The night passed slowly and we had used up all our wood by the time the sky lightened and the snow finally stopped. It was decided that we could not go further as it looked like if we even tried the mountain would destroy us and enjoy it. The return was slow as the Men of the Company toiled ahead of us clearing a path for the hobbits. It was odd but I found myself in a fairly good mood, of course, I had not been almost buried alive like the hobbits. Ah, the joys of being an elf, I thought. About an hour later the men returned along with Legolas, who had gone to search for the sun and see where the snow was not as deep. I hopped on top of the snow along with Almira and joined Legolas as we made our way swiftly to where the snow was only a foot deep.

"This is so crazy. I keep thinking any moment I am going to sink through," I stated, walking gingerly.

"I know. I cannot get over it," Almira agreed.

Legolas said, "I remember my first snowfall. I felt the same way you do now. You both make me feel so old."

"I was just thinking how young you make us feel," Almira said with a laugh which I shared.

We hopped down just passed the great drift a few minutes before Merry and Pippin arrived. We waited for the rest of the Company to arrive and as soon as Frodo had touched his feet to the ground there was a great rumbling portending an avalanche. We were half-blinded by the spray and when it was finished we saw the path behind us had been blocked. "Talk about adding insult to injury," I muttered. Almira nodded in agreement shooting a black look at the mountain before we once again began trudging wearily down the slope. Caradhras has defeated us. (1)

(1) Passages quoted from _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring-Book II, Chapter 13-The Ring Goes South_


	16. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers (all fifteen of you). Mostly I am writing this just for the pleasure of writing. However, that other people seem to be getting some enjoyment out of this heightens my own pleasure. So thanks again and hopefully I can continue to keep you interested. Unfortunately I might be unable to post for a few weeks. I am about to go back to school and am studying abroad so we'll see how it goes. I am quite inspired so I would hate to have to take a break.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything associated with it except for my own OC's. I also own none of the franchises mentioned in this chapter. If only...

**Chapter 16-**** Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

It was evening by the time we halted to rest for the night and discuss our future course. We were all weary and all but the elves were quite chilled as the wind was cold. Gandalf spared us another taste of _miruvor_ and then talk began about where we were going to go from here. As soon as Moria was mentioned, Almira and I exchanged pained glances. It was hard listening to everyone speak against Moria (sans Gandalf and Gimli) and knowing we would end up there eventually. Almira and I kept silent as Gandalf seemed to be fighting a losing battle because most of the Company did not want to try treading the path under the mountains.

"But the question is: who will follow me, if I lead you there?" said Gandalf. (1) At this Almira shot me a silent question and I gave a small shake of my head. It was probably best not to speak unless directly asked. It would not due to have them think we were trying to influence events.

"I will," said Gimli eagerly. (1)

"I will," said Aragorn heavily. "You followed my lead almost to disaster in the snow, and have said no word of blame. I will follow your lead now-if this last warning does not move you. It is not of the Ring, nor of us others that I am thinking now, but of you, Gandalf. And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!" (1)

I heard Almira's sharp intake of breath after Aragorn's pronouncement and steadfastly ignored her gaze. Discretion was necessary. Any careless words or actions about Moria on our part could be disastrous.

"I will _not_ go," said Boromir, "not unless the whole vote of the company is against me. What do the women, Legolas and the little folk say? The Ring-bearer's voice surely should be heard?" (1)

At once the attention of the Company was focused on us. We shifted uncomfortably before Almira gave a small shrug of her shoulder, looking at me helplessly and I sighed trying to think of something to say. "We will follow you," I said simply and Gandalf gave a grateful nod as the others regarded us thoughtfully. I could practically see the thought running through their heads: Does that mean we are meant to go?

I heard Legolas sigh before he said, "I do not wish to go to Moria." (1)

The hobbits were silent until Frodo finally spoke. "I do not wish to go," he said; "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg that there should be no vote, until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than this cold gloom. How the wind howls!" (1)

We fell into contemplative silence until Aragorn leapt up proclaiming that the howling wind was actually the howling of wolves. As Gandalf pointed out the gig was up, we would be tracked by wolves if we did not go through Moria. And who wants that? As we climbed to the top of the hill under which we had our meeting, Almira walked next to me and muttered, "You could have mentioned the wolves." She shivered as another howl sounded deep in the night.

I glanced at her guiltily. "Sorry...I forgot until Frodo said that about the wind." We reached the top and made our way to the center of the clearing surrounded by old, twisted trees and boulder-stones.

"At least you knew," she said glumly, then groaning, "Why did I never read the books?"

"Because there was no Orlando Bloom in it?" I quipped and was rewarded with her slightly sheepish smile. We watched as Boromir started a fire then took a seat around it with the rest of the Company. The hobbits dozed uneasily, the past day and night's events having been the hardest on them while the rest of us were on our guard. The howling of the wolves grew closer as the night deepened. We finally saw their eyes as they appeared at the edges of our camp in the dead of the night. At a gap in the circle of stones, a great wolf could be seen hovering before he let loose a terrible howl.

I shivered before standing with the other members of the Company and loosening my sword in its sheath. Gandalf strode forward, holding his staff aloft. "Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried. "Gandalf is here. Fly if you value your skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring." (1)

Apparently the wolf was not intimidated because he sprang towards Gandalf only to end up with an elvish arrow embedded in his throat. As Aragorn and Gandalf strode towards the edge of the camp, I noted the silence surrounding us. The packs had fled...for now.

"Nice shot," I said quietly as I came to stand beside Legolas.

"Thanks," he said rather absent-mindedly. His focus was wholly on the darkness outside the broken ring of stones. "They will come back?" he asked quietly in Elvish. I hesitated a moment before nodding. "They will try to surround us," I said.

"You will be alright?" he asked, his attention now wholly on me.

I gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on not getting eaten."

He returned my smile cockily. "Fear not, that is on my list of things to do...right after preventing _you_ from being eaten."

"Good to know," I replied, my smile becoming more affectionate. We lapsed into silence as the night wore on. I was staring into the shadows mindlessly, Almira doing the same nearby when the howling began. More intense than before, I jumped in momentary surprise before following Legolas' lead and fitting an arrow to my bowstring, waiting tensely for a shot to present itself. I heard Gandalf yelling at the hobbits to add more fuel to the fire and with the renewed light I saw several dark shapes leaping over the stones. I felt panic rise in me but ruthlessly shoved it aside as I aimed and fired and then watched as my arrow embedded itself in the chest of one of the wolves. I heard the twang of Almira's bow but could not tell if she hit anything. Legolas' bow was practically singing on my left with the faint drumming of Gimli's axe as it was wielded ruthlessly making for a strange soundtrack to our slaughter. It was so surreal watching wolf after wolf fall to our arrows and the blades of our companions. I was controlling my discomfort at the dying wolves as best I could but I could not control my grimace at the sights and sounds. And then I noticed Almira was backing towards the hobbits, a look of complete panic on her face. Typical, I thought angrily. Did she really have to embody the Sue behavior _now_? And then I noticed the wolf that was slowly stalking towards her.

"Almira, shoot it!" I cried desperately, hoping she would snap out of her daze. She didn't. Swearing I quickly switched my aim from the wolf fast approaching me and skewered the wolf stalking her through the neck. Turning back I realized the wolf was practically upon me and jumped out of the way like Frogger on crack. I hit the ground and tucked into a roll, managing to somehow end up back on my feet. Seconds later I heard a tell-tale thud and whirled to find the wolf lying dead, an arrow through its eye. I met Legolas' gaze and gave him a short nod that he returned. I made my way to Almira and was busy covering both of us.

All of a sudden Gandalf strode forward, looking larger than usual and carrying a flaming branch which he then tossed into the air crying, "_Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!_" (1) There was a roar and a crackle and the tree above him burst into flame, the fire quickly spreading to the other trees until the whole hill was lit up in a spectacular and rather dramatic way. The light reflected off the blades of Aragorn and Boromir and it almost looked as if they were glowing like light sabers, which would have been really handy at that moment. Legolas' last arrow plunged aflame into the heart of the great wolf-chieftain. The rest of the wolves fled. We just stood there a moment in shock, wary that maybe they were just regrouping for another attack. But as the minutes ticked by and no howl was heard we relaxed. The dying fire and swirling ash created an eerie atmosphere as the first rays of light lit up the morning sky. Whirling on Almira, my annoyance and remembered fear won out and I hissed, "What the hell was that? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of ridiculously fierce warrior. What happened to your Sue skills?"

"I-I d-don't know," she stammered, avoiding my gaze. "I must have panicked."

Masterfully reigning in my temper at her obvious distress, I sighed. "I'm sorry. I should not be short with you. Having the skills and actually using them are two separate things and it's not like you've ever been in battle before. You just scared me and I reacted badly, that's all."

She shrugged and finally met my gaze. "You did well," she pointed out, a bit of chagrin in her tone. "Nice move by the way," she added with a small smile.

"Oh good, I'm glad someone saw that because it will never happen again. I still can't believe I pulled that off. I suppose I have adrenaline to thank for that," I stated wryly, unconsciously massaging my shoulder.

"Did you re-injure your shoulder?"

Legolas' voice startled me and I jumped, glaring at him as he stopped next to me and began to probe my shoulder. "Must you always sneak up on me?"

"Must you always be so unobservant? It is not dislocated." He looked relieved.

I shook my head, grimacing as I rotated my shoulder. "No, it is just sore, evil shoulder."

"Nice move by the way," he said with a grin.

"You saw that too, huh?" I asked, faintly embarrassed at getting praise for something I pulled off purely based on luck.

He sobered. "Definitely, I am pretty sure my heart stopped beating when I noticed you weren't aiming for the wolf coming **straight at you**. That is until I noticed what you were aiming for. Are you alright?" he asked softly, gazing intently at Almira.

"Yeah," she replied, once again gazing at the ground and fidgeting. "I just panicked. Anyway, I am going to go check on the hobbits." And just like that she dashed off. I turned to Legolas and noticed his gaze was still on her. He was staring at her speculatively and had his head tilted to one side. Turning to face me and seeing my questioning look, he whispered, "She is hiding something."

"What?" Surprised, I returned my gaze to the elleth now talking softly with the hobbits.

"I know not," he said with a shake of the head. "But I sense there was more to her panic than simple fear."

"This does not bode well," I stated darkly.

"Oh? Care to tell me what you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate waiting."

"Join the club."

At his look of confusion, I clarified. "Club, a group full of people based on something they share a similar interest in."

"Ah, interesting." With an affectionate smile, the kind he always gave me when recently hearing of something from my world, he said lightly, "Come, we must gather our arrows."

In the daylight, there was absolutely no trace of our attackers and we found most of our arrows undamaged. "This is too weird," I muttered and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"It is as I feared," said Gandalf. "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!" (1) As we stood upon the hill top ready to depart, Gandalf spoke about the need to reach Moria quickly and before sunset else we might not get there at all.

"I do not know which to hope," said Boromir grimly: "that Gandalf will find what he seeks, or that coming to the cliff we shall find the gates lost for ever. All choices seem ill, and to be caught between wolves and the wall the likeliest chance. Lead on!" (1)

I stared at him for a second, stunned at his sarcasm before a grin slowly made its way onto my face. I knew there was a reason I had always liked him in the books. "Boromir, I know exactly how you feel. Literally being stuck between a rock and a hard place is not too appealing. Luckily I appreciate irony and can find some grim entertainment out of our predicament."

He just stared at me for a second obviously surprised I was talking to him before giving a bitter chuckle. "As has been repeatedly proven to me over the years, irony is integral to keeping one's sanity intact in this world of ours."

"So it would seem," I said before we shared a final smile and took our places in line. As we started walking, Legolas came to walk next to me. "See? I told you it would not be so bad. At least he's still willing to talk to a mere female," he said teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you always so obnoxious when you are right?"

"Generally," he replied with a roguish grin.

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing it doesn't happen very often isn't it?" I retorted.

"So it would seem," he stated with a wide smile, which I found myself returning as we made our way towards Moria. We took a quick break as the sun began to head west to allow the hobbits to rest a bit and to take our chief meal.

"This pace is grueling," groaned Almira as she flopped down next to me. "Thank God I am an elf," she stated shooting a sympathetic glance at the hobbits.

"Tell me about it. It's only made worse by the fact that we have to watch Gimli practically prancing about. Such merriment is disgusting," I complained, smiling at the hobbits as they joined us.

"Speaking of disgusting, cold food is just not cutting it," Almira stated with a dark glance at our dried fruit and crusty bread.

"Seriously. I would kill for a bacon double cheeseburger right now," I said, stifling a groan.

"What is a bacon double cheeseburger?" Pippin asked, and all the hobbits seemed to perk up at the idea of a new type of food.

"Heaven on earth," I replied. "It is type of sandwich with two pieces of grilled ground beef patties, a piece of cheese in-between each-which is nice and melted- topped with bacon, lettuce and tomato on a roll and served hot."

"Of course it's not complete without french fries and a pop," Almira added, then hastily explained, "French fries are just potatoes that have been cut into strips then fried in oil. And pop, well suffice it to say it is a special beverage in our world."

"I could also go for some tacos," I stated dreamily.

"Or fried chicken."

"Mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Pizza."

"Milkshakes."

"Fettuccine alfredo. Scratch that and make it anything from Olive Garden."

"Anything from Red Lobster."

"You two should stop tormenting the poor hobbits with your talk. Can you not see they are practically drooling?" Aragorn interrupted humorously coming to crouch next to us along with Legolas.

It was true; the hobbits were staring at us in something akin to wonder. I doubt they understood what we were talking about, but so many new and different foods and the way we were talking about them had them excited.

"You know, we could probably make most of the foods from our world," Almira stated, looking at me and shrugging a shoulder.

"Probably, you guys could be our official taste-testers," I said.

"I am going to want to be part of this," Aragorn said.

"Me too, especially after trying their egg nog," Legolas said, then smiled sheepishly as I gave him a knowing grin.

"So long as you don't eat all of it," I quipped.

"I will leave that to the hobbits," he replied, smiling at their enthusiastic nodding, save Frodo who only managed a small smile. Gandalf announced it was time to leave and as we stood I moved over to Frodo and whispered, "Do not be too fatalistic. I will not let you get away with never trying a bacon double cheeseburger. It would be a crime, and seeing as I like to stay on the right side of the law you are going to have to try it."

He smiled a little wider. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He nodded before lengthening his stride to catch up to his place behind Gandalf and Gimli and I fell to the back of the line.

"He grows more miserable everyday. I wish there were more we could do. But as long as he carries the Ring he will suffer and it is hard to watch," Legolas whispered as we walked.

I nodded in silent agreement and we spoke no more as we strode towards the walls of Moria.

**A/N: I am sorry this is so short, it is all I managed to write before coming over here to England. It is meant to tide you over until I can tackle the project that is Moria. Seeing as I do not have the LOTR trilogy with me, I will not be directly quoting and therefore writing will be slow until I can get my hands on a copy. I am sorry to be doing this to you but thanks for being patient and understanding.**


	17. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

**Chapter 17- Are you afraid of the dark?**

Moria, we were on our way to Moria. I just could not seem to wrap my mind around that fact as we climbed our way up the slopes and reached the side of the lake. What the hell was I going to do? Gandalf **had** to fall; there was no doubt about that. And yet…I had doubts about it. How was I just going to stand back and let him disappear into an abyss? I was completely absorbed in my thoughts as we trudged around the lake on our way to reach the point on the far shore Gandalf wanted to in order to find the entrance we needed. As we reached the northernmost side, Almira's exclamation of disgust broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and realized we had reached the small stream we would have to cross in order to get to the other side. I frowned at the murky, stagnant water Gimli had just walked through as if he were crossing some kind of sacred spring. Apparently nothing was going to ruin Moria for him. As the rest of us slowly began to pick our way through, I had to smile at Almira's whining. "This is so nasty! Do you realize how many diseases are probably floating about in this water, if you can even call it that? My poor shoes!"

"It could be worse, you could be a hobbit," I stated shooting a sympathetic glance at Merry who had turned around to roll his eyes at my comment, which was quickly becoming my and Almira's new mantra.

"Still…ew."

I grimaced as I stepped out of the stream and glanced at the amount of algae on my boots. "Ugh, I'm with you there."

As Sam and Bill, the last of the Company, reached the shore we heard a soft swish followed by an ominous plunking noise. We all turned back to stare at the water as small waves rippled towards us from a point farther out in the lake.

"That can't be good," Almira whispered anxiously.

"It's not," I responded flatly glaring at the water.

As Gandalf began leading us on again, Almira walked by my side and whispered, "So when do Merry and Pippin throw the stones in the water making that crazy octopus thing pop out of the water?"

"Actually, they aren't the ones throwing the stones. A certain man we all know and don't exactly love is the one to do it, and the Watcher," at her furrowed brows I rolled my eyes and continued, "which is synonymous with the crazy octopus thing, pops out at about the same time as it does in the movie."

She nodded a grim expression on her face. "I am not looking forward to this."

"That makes what? Ten of us?" I said as an ironic smile twisted my lips. "Not counting Gimli of course. He's practically sprinting there."

"Fair enough, although I actually feel pretty bad for him. It only just occurred to me what we are about to find as we walk through that door. It never really hit me before how much this will grieve him."

Her words surprised me. I knew it was going to be hard on him, but I never really thought about it. It was fiction when I read it and saw it. But now, now I was going to have to watch my friend have his hopes of seeing his cousin and the glory of Moria crushed. "It never really hit me either," I whispered.

We reached the narrow strip of land between the cliffs and the lake that Gandalf must have been aiming for and were forced to go single file as we picked our way across, staying as far away from the water as possible.

"Well, here we are at last!" Gandalf said, after we had traveled about a mile southward. We had passed though what used to be a thicket or some kind of hedge and were standing by two tall, strong trees. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves." (1)

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," said Gimli. (1)

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," said Legolas. (1)

"I have heard both," said Gandalf; "and I will not give judgment now. But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both. The doors are shut and hidden, and the sooner we find them the better. Night is at hand!" (1)

They stared grudgingly at each other as Gandalf gave orders to lighten our load. I rolled my eyes and began helping the rest of the Fellowship sort through what should be kept and what could be left behind. As I was sorting through the packs and supplies on the ground, Legolas came and kneeled next to me, beginning to sort through his things as well. "It _was_ the fault of the Dwarves," he asserted quietly so only I could hear.

I stopped my sorting, rocking back on my heels and stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes," he said defensively, shifting uncomfortably.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You do realize it takes two to fight, yes? Besides even, if it was the solely the fault of the Dwarves-which it wasn't-was it the fault of this particular dwarf?" I asked.

"Siding with the dwarf are you?" he asked irritated.

"I am not taking anyone's side. I refuse to continue a fight I was not a part of and further this ridiculous prejudice. You are **both** being obstinate and foolish," I stood up and strode quickly over to where Almira was standing with Sam, trying to comfort him. I came up quietly beside them, just in time to hear Almira say, "He'll be alright Sam, you'll see."

"Truly?" he asked wiping the last of his tears away.

"Truly, he'll be fine. Call it a hunch if you will." She smiled and winked.

"Nicely played," I said as he walked away to go help Frodo, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, I did not think it could hurt to hint that Bill makes it." She paused for a moment and looked at me speculatively, before asking, "What's bothering you?"

"Legolas basically accused me of favoring Gimli over him as to who is right or wrong."

"Ewww! But that's impossible. You could never favor him. He's a dwarf!"

I groaned. "Don't tell me you embody the unreasonable stereotype of disliking Gimli just because he isn't 'hot?'"

"I don't-" she began defensively but I cut her off with an impatient wave of my hand.

"Let's be real," I stated looking at her skeptically.

"Alright, I _might_ embody it…maybe, just a little."

"Yeah…you might want to work on that."

She rolled her eyes. "Well he is pretty hairy...I mean come on, that's a bit of a turn off."

"I am not saying you have to want his body," she shuddered and I rolled my eyes before continuing, "I am just saying there is no reason to dislike someone just because they are really hairy and vertically challenged."

"At least I don't think Boromir's a rapist," she said matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. She gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright I do have some doubts about him, but I mean every now and then he gets this look in his eye like something might not be entirely right upstairs, ya know?"

"Do you actually have any concrete proof to back up your claim like a suggestive leer or an inappropriate hand gesture?"

She sulked. "No."

"That's what I thought."

"At least not yet. I mean he can't resist temptation forever. Eventually my flowing red hair and laughing green eyes will-" she abruptly stopped, clapping a hand over her mouth, her face taking on a horrified expression identical to mine.

She slowly lowered her hand from her mouth. "Was I just-" she asked, unable to finish.

I nodded, not yet able to speak.

"Oh god," she moaned, "I'm doomed."

"Wait, what? What do you mean you're doomed? And what the hell was with the Sue speech?" I asked, thoroughly confused and quite apprehensive. Impending doom is not a good thing, besides we had enough of it as it was seeing we were about to enter Moria. I did not want to deal with more.

"I'm still a Sue!" She cried distressed.

I resisted the urge to say 'duh' and settled for a slow "Yeah...and?"

"Did you ever wonder what brought on my change of heart?" I nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing, "Well it basically came about thanks to my little chit-chat with Lord Elrond. He told me point-blank if I kept up my behavior I would most likely meet with a rather sticky end not to mention the whole missing family and friends and you your unexpected kindness. It brought his point home so to speak."

"HE TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE?" I said this a bit too loudly and Gandalf who was sitting trying to figure out the password shot me one of the best death stares I had ever seen in my life. After sheepishly mouthing 'sorry' Almira and I continued our conversation.

"Not in so many words, but there was definitely an implication and I mean it does make sense," she explained gloomily, "I mean most Mary Sues do die at one point in their story, and despite the fact that they are usually resurrected I do not hold out hope that I would be nor do I have any wish to experience death even if I would be brought back." She sighed morosely. "I thought I was doing so well too."

"Not all Mary Sues die ya know? And there are plenty of Mary Sues out there that despite being a Sue are rather harmless. Maybe all he meant was that you just have to be less of a heinously obnoxious and obvious Sue," I said, scrambling to say something that would be comforting and plausible. It would be practically impossible for Almira to stop being a Mary Sue entirely, and she really did not deserve death because of it. "I mean he never said you had to stop being a Sue or you would die did he?"

She considered this for a moment before she said quietly with a hint of hope in her voice, "Well, no. He just told me I could not go on as I was."

"See? As long as you at least attempt being a normal and decent person I don't think fate will see fit to kill you off." I gave an inward sigh of relief as she smiled at me gratefully.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could we heard a soft slap, and then Frodo's voice saying, "Why did you do that Boromir?" (1) I did not catch the rest as Almira and I exchanged resigned glances before staring fixatedly at Gandalf who after a few moments suddenly stood laughing, crying, "I have it!" and then proceeded to open the door with the recently remembered password _mellon_. (1)

"Are you ready?" I asked as we proceeded to the stone doors.

"As I'll ever be," she said grimly.

All of a sudden we whirled with the rest of the Company as we heard Frodo give a startled cry and Bill a wild, fearful neigh. Sam lunged after Bill who was galloping away, but upon Frodo's cry quickly returned to hack at the tentacle gripping his foot. Frodo was released and Gandalf shouted at us to enter the mines as more tentacles slithered from the water. After we had dashed up only a few stairs, the doors were slammed shut and we were plunged into darkness. I heard Almira shift away from me and assumed she was trying to make her way to a whimpering Sam as Gandalf went and checked the doors. But I already knew what he was going to find. We were trapped.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something touch my shoulder. "Sorry," Legolas whispered ruefully. "You are unhurt?"

I nodded then, gave a short laugh realizing he couldn't see it as we were still in the pitch black. "I am," I replied shortly.

"About earlier…forgive me, I should not have accused you," he admitted quietly.

"And I should have been a bit more understanding," I said ruefully. "There are centuries of distrust and misunderstanding on each side and the situation is probably not as black and white as I make it out to be."

I felt is hand move from my arm and grip my hand, and then I was able to see him. Gandalf had begun to ascend the stairs and from his staff there issued a bit of light, enough to light our way, and Legolas and I smiled at each other before following him up the stairs. When we reached the top, we stopped for a quick bite to eat before continuing on again. Our Company continued on in this way for several hours, stopping only so Gandalf and Gimli could discuss the correct route or to take brief breaks until we hit our first major snag. We had reached the point where are path split into three separate passages.

Almira came to stand with Legolas and I as Merry and Pippin rushed into the adjoining guard chamber, followed by the rest of us. "At least I remember this," she muttered, and Legolas quirked an eyebrow.

"I doubt it," I said resignedly.

At their questioning looks, I uttered one word, "Listen." I nodded toward the well where Pippin was standing. After a moment we heard a soft plunk and Gandalf whirled demanding to know what the noise was only to chew Pippin out after he confessed to dropping a stone down the well.

It seemed as if everyone in the room was holding their breath as we waited. And when there came the sound of faint knocks, Almira turned fear-filled eyes to me as the rest of the Company's expressions switched from hopeful to grim. "So it begins," I muttered and at Legolas' sharp look I realized I had spoken in Elvish. I gave a helpless shrug before complying with Gandalf's order to try and get some rest. Legolas nodded resignedly and came to lie down next to me and within minutes he was off walking the path of dreams.

But I could not rest. I listened enviously to the deep, even breathing of those around me as I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable and clear my mind. However, I could not seem to keep myself from thinking about where we were going to go from here and what was going to happen. I heard Gandalf rise and relieve Pippin from guard duty. A few moments passed before I heard Gandalf whisper, "You cannot sleep either?"

I sat up and turned to face Gandalf, who was staring at me knowingly. Shrugging uneasily, I replied just as quietly. "I am worried."

"I know," he stated bluntly but not unkindly. "But what will be, will be."

"Gandalf-"

"Hush now and get some rest. All will be well, you shall see."

Sighing resignedly, I cast him one last doubtful look to which he smiled encouragingly before I lay back down. Yet I was even more disturbed now it seemed that Gandalf knew there was nothing even remotely good in store for us as we continued our journey. Sighing dispiritedly, I moved closer to Legolas and felt his arm curl around me. Comforted somewhat, I drifted towards sleep, one of my last thoughts being that I hoped he could forgive me after Gandalf fell.

It was Gandalf who woke us several hours later and we began a long and dreary march down the right-hand passage which lasted about eight hours and in which we advanced fifteen miles or more. It was as we were looking for a good place to rest that night that we came upon a great hall of the Dwarrowdelf. It was here that we decided to pass the night and just as I was lying down I heard Gimli begin to chant.

"What is he doing?" Almira whispered fearfully, glancing around frantically.

"Don't worry," I whispered smiling bemusedly. "He is not invoking some kind of dark cultic ritual, he is singing a song about the Dwarrowdelf; listen." And she did, her fearful gaze slowly turning into one of awe. "Wow," she said when he had finished. "That was pretty cool."

I nodded and continued to listen to the conversation of Gandalf and Sam and had to smile when it was revealed that Bilbo's corslet of _mithril_ was worth more than the Shire. I glanced at Frodo and saw him reach a hand under his tunic to touch his vest. I smiled again as I made myself comfortable and drifted into sleep, Almira doing the same beside me.

When I woke, I noticed a faint light glimmering from up above the eastern archway of the hall and through the northern arch. For a moment I was filled with glee at evidence of the outside until the thought that leaving this place meant leaving with one less person crushed any glee I had felt. We broke our fast before continuing on and passing through the northern arch into a wide corridor and as we went along the light grew steadily stronger until we realized it was coming in through a doorway on our right. I exchanged a grim glance with Almira as we passed through the doorway into the large, square chamber beyond. We stumbled about, the light nearly blinding us since we had been immersed in near-darkness the whole trip but I knew what it was we were stumbling over and could not suppress the feeling of revulsion. I looked over at Almira to see if she was feeling as sick as I was only to realize she was staring at the huge slab of white stone illuminated by light in the center of the room.

"It looks like a tomb," Frodo muttered. (1) Bingo, I thought grimly staring at the stone almost desperately; hoping that it would disappear and I would wake up in my room at home and miss the approaching battle. But I was not that lucky. And as Gandalf announced that here lay Balin son of Fundin I felt my heart begin to beat faster. There was no turning back; we were going to be trapped here. After a few moments of respectful silence the Company began searching for clues as to how these dwarves met their unfortunate fate. Gandalf finally found the book and as he read my sense of dread and desperation rose with every word. It was just as Gandalf was telling us to go back the way we had come that we heard a great rolling _boom_ and felt the stone below us tremble. We hurried to the door as there came the sound of a drum beat followed by a horn blast in the hall and answering horns and harsh cries from somewhere beyond that.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas. (1)

"We cannot get out," said Gimli. (1)

I tuned out the conversation after that as Aragorn and Gandalf began giving orders, and Boromir eventually wedged the door shut. I focused on calming and preparing myself for the battle at hand. I notched an arrow and waited for a shot to present itself. All too soon I had my chance as the door gave way and orcs came flooding into the chamber. I slew two before I heard a cry from my left. I turned just in time to see Almira drop her sword and close her eyes as the orc in front of her raised his sword preparing to deal the killing blow. Without thinking, I grabbed the dagger from my boot, aimed and let fly. It skewered the orc through the neck and I made my way to Almira as the orcs at the door began to flee, intimidated by the Company's ferocity.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking her over, not sure what it was I should be looking for. I'm not a healer, but I figured since I didn't see any mangled limbs or large amounts of gushing blood she probably was not too seriously injured.

"I'll be fine," she said, unable to meet my eyes as she bent down and retrieved her sword. As I was about to ask her what in the nine hells she had been thinking, I heard a commotion and whirled around to see Frodo pinned on the wall and Aragorn's sword cleaving the head of a great orc chieftain. I and everyone else stood frozen staring at Frodo. Despite knowing he was fine the sight of the brave hobbit pinned to the wall still shocked me. Gandalf's shout for us to run broke me out of my stupor. Aragorn carried Frodo and propelled Merry and Pippin in front of him. I grabbed Almira's hand and followed with the others out the door. I noticed Legolas dragging a reluctant Gimli away from his cousin's tomb and heard him mutter, "Stupid dwarf," as he passed out of the chamber behind us and I almost managed a smile. We passed through the eastern door and left Gandalf at the top of the stairs to face whatever he evil was coming for us alone, as he directed. We waited for him at the bottom, desperately hoping we would not have to go on without him. But all of a sudden there was a flash of white light and then Gandalf was flying down the stairs and collapsed at our feet. He struggled to his feet quickly all the while yelling at us to keep going. We ran for about an hour, descending several flights of stairs before we halted at the bottom of the seventh flight. As Gimli helped Gandalf to sit, the wizard began to recount his encounter with what would later be revealed as a Balrog and Frodo assured us he was not seriously wounded astounding everyone except me and Almira. However it was not long before we continued on our way, the corridor lit with an eerie red light that Gandalf posited might mean the lower levels were on fire, however I would have staked my life on the fact that he believed that it was a little more complex than that. I fought panic and followed the road as it sloped downward and came to an archway. Gandalf went through first as we waited tensely for him to give us the go ahead.

He stepped back after a moment. "There is some new devilry here," he said, "devised for our welcome, no doubt. But I know now where we are: we have reached the First Deep, the level immediately below the Gates. This is the Second Hall of Old Moria; and the Gates are near: away beyond the eastern end, on the left, not more than a quarter of a mile. Across the Bridge, up a broad stair, along a wide road, through the First Hall, and out! But come and look!" (1)

We peered through the archway into a cavernous hall lined down the center with a double row of towering pillars, and across the floor, at the feet of two of these huge pillars, a fissure had opened. Out of it issued a fierce red light, and wisps of smoke poured forth whirling around the bases of the pillars joined by the occasional spurt of flame. Once again Gandalf urged us forward and we ran across the floor to the door and the stairs beyond it that would lead us to the Bridge. We stopped at the door when we heard Legolas' cry and turned to catch our first glimpse of the Balrog. But then Gandalf yelled at us to cross the Bridge and I was not about to argue, and it seemed no one else was either because we flew towards the Bridge spurred on by our terror. I gave a moment's pause when I actually reached what could only laughingly be called a bridge. It was basically a strip of stone breaching a chasm that if you fell into it there was probably a good chance you would not hit the bottom until the next age of this world.

"Oh hell no," Almira said and turned to flee back the way we had come.

"Oh hell yes," I said and grabbing her hand, took a deep breath and began to run across the Bridge after the others. As one we all turned to stare back at Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir still standing at the far end of the Bridge from Gandalf as the rest of us paused in the exit doorway of the hall.

As Gandalf engaged the Balrog everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Gandalf was yelling, his voice powerful and thunderous forbidding the Balrog passage, the Balrog ignored him and stepped onto the Bridge, Aragorn and Boromir began to run back towards him and I felt myself begin moving before a powerful arm closed around my waist. "There is nothing you can do," Legolas said desperately as I struggled against him.

"No! No, I have got to try! There must be something-" but Gandalf had smote the Bridge and the Balrog was falling and then he was too, sliding into the abyss. "Fly, you fools!" he cried, and he was gone. That was the last thing I heard as I felt my legs give out and everything go black.

I began to awaken when I felt myself being laid down. Disoriented I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly at the blazing sunlight before sitting up quickly, realization swiftly dawning in me. I turned to stare back at the entrance, as Legolas was, before a great shudder passed through my body. Gandalf was gone, I had failed him. The enormity of the moment crashed over me and I began to sob. Legolas pulled me into his embrace, his body was shaking with suppressed grief and rage, and as the drumbeats faded I felt a few of his tear drops splash onto the top of my head..

(1) Passage quoted from LOTR:The Fellowship of the Ring, Book II, Chapter 14:A Journey in the Dark and Chapter 15: The Bridge of Khazad-Dum

.


	18. The Power of Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any real value, just Kate and Almira. But I kind of like them so it sort of works out. Although, I would not complain if I owned a slice of Tolkien's enterprise's or earned a percentage of what Jackson probably did after those three movies. But hey, just going to throw that out there...

**A/N: So for all my readers and reviewers- the few, the proud, the strong- let me know what you think after you read. Thanks to those who have, I really enjoy your comments and predictions and I love being able to talk about any questions/concerns you have. And for those of you that haven't...come on down! Don't be shy! Did you love it? Hate it? If you would be so kind, press that little button and give me a piece of your mind! Ha, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. I know that was lame but hopefully you can forgive my strangeness and still find it in your hearts to write a review. **

**Chapter 18: ****The Power of Goodbye**

"Alas, I fear we cannot stay here longer," said Aragorn. He looked towards the mountains and held up his sword. "Farewell, Gandalf!" he cried. "Did I not say to you: _if you pass the doors of Moria, beware?_ Alas that I spoke true! What hope do we have without you?" (1)

Congratulations on being right, I thought bitterly, then chided my self for being so unfair and unkind. It wasn't his fault and it's not like he meant it as an 'I told you so.' I sighed, if anything it was mine. Although, how I could have stopped a balrog was beyond me.

Aragorn turned towards us, eyes full of sorrow. "We must do without hope," he said. "At least we may yet be avenged. Let us gird ourselves and weep no more! Come! We have a long road, and much to do." (1)

I rose slowly with the rest of the Company, gripping Legolas' hand tightly. We stood for a moment looking about us. The landscape was incredibly beautiful, but I could not appreciate it. Not the northward glen of shadows, in-between the arms of the mountains or the shining peaks of Celebdil, Fanuidhol, Caradhras or the short falls that provided the mist hanging around the mountains' feet. Gandalf was gone and I could not find beauty in the scene before me. Although I knew he would return I was still plagued by the thought that something might go wrong. What if we screwed something up and he did not come back?

"Yonder is the Dimrill Stair," said Aragorn, pointing to the falls. "Down the deep-cloven way that climbs beside the torrent we should have come, if fortune had been kinder." (1)

"Or Caradhras less cruel," said Gimli. "There he stands smiling in the sun!" Or Saruman less of a spiteful prick, I added silently as Gimli shook his fist at the mountain before turning away.

We stood looking about us for another few moments. To our east, the outflung arm of the mountains came to a sudden end and distant lands could be discerned beyond them. But to the south the Misty Mountains receded endlessly and less than a mile away and a little below us lay a mere.

"There lies the Mirrormere, deep Kheled-zâram!" said Gimli sadly. "I remember that he said: "May you have joy of the sight! But we cannot linger there." Now long shall I journey ere I have joy again. It is I that must hasten away, and he that must remain." I felt my eyes fill with tears again at Gimli's words. I swiped my eyes and felt Legolas squeeze my hand. I turned to look at him and he gave me a wan smile that I couldn't return because there was something I noticed in his eyes: pain, anger and doubt.

Not recognizing my hurt shock for what it was he began to lead me down the road from the Gates. Oh god, I thought, he does blame me. I could not believe it. He was the one who had held me back, how could he...I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as my grief seemed to grow at this new development. Out of the whole Company I had not expected Legolas to resent me. I shook my head slightly at my naiveté. Why would he not harbor such feelings against me? My misery grew with every step as we continued down the path, passing numerous stone ruins and mounds of green. We had not gone too far when Gimli's cry broke the quiet air around us.

"That is Durin's Stone!" cried Gimli. "I cannot pass without turning aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale!" (1)

I heard Aragorn telling him not to tarry and Gimli call to Frodo, and as they (including Sam who had followed his master) wandered off I turned, ignoring Legolas' inquisitive look, and wandered a few paces away to stare at one of the nearby mounds of green, arms crossed in front of my chest, eyes unseeing.

I did not acknowledge Almira as she came to stand next to me. "Have you noticed they do not look at us if it can be avoided?" she said sadly.

"I know. I do not know why I expected otherwise...but I did." I turned to look at her. "It seems it is just us now."

Her face took on a surprised look as she glanced uncertainly behind us. "But Legolas..."

"Feels as they do," I finished, unable to meet her gaze and see her pity.

"Oh Kate," she breathed, before wrapping her arms around me as I stood rigidly staring into the distance, struggling to keep my tears at bay.

I thought I heard footsteps approaching, but they were soon masked by Gimli's. I turned, prepared to leave this place and gave a slight start at seeing Legolas so close to me. I quickly averted my eyes. I could not bear to see his resentment.

"Kate, I-"

"There's no time," I said quietly, yet forcefully and brushed past him, walking quickly to Almira who I noticed directed a fierce glare at Legolas and I was touched by her show of solidarity.

Legolas strode by us to the front of the Company to follow behind Aragorn and I could tell by his stance he was highly agitated. My mind turned to what he had been trying to say. Whatever it was, it could not have been discussed, but I was curious and felt hope rising within me. Perhaps I had misunderstood the emotions I witnessed?

"Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises!" said Gimli, his voice interrupting my tumultuous thoughts. "Do not drink of it! It is icy cold." (1)

I did not pay attention to Aragorn's response as I stared into the distance, across the lower lands to the woods of Lothlórien. I could not wait to get there, where soft beds and hot water awaited.

"There lie the woods of Lothlórien!" Legolas said. "That is the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is its roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of the wood, and it were springtime!" (1)

"My heart will be glad, even in the winter," said Aragorn. "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!" (1)

I stole a quick glance at Legolas and saw him gazing wistfully at Lórien. I quickly averted my eyes when his gaze passed over me. Hopefully we would be able to sort out whatever misunderstanding had come between us before we reached its borders. I sighed again as my mind returned to treading the same circles as earlier, trying to figure out what had gone wrong and if it was because of something I just imagined out of guilt.

We had been walking at a great pace for awhile when Almira sneezed. I stared at her in patent disbelief, feeling Legolas' gaze upon us.

"Do elves sneeze?" she asked worriedly, casting an anxious glance at Boromir and Aragorn as they went to check up on Frodo who seemed to have fallen behind, faithful Sam at his side.

"I have no idea," I replied honestly. I was extremely confused. I doubted it was impossible, but elves do not get sick and people that into nature probably did not have allergies. So what in the hell was going on?

My uneasiness grew as Aragorn returned to the lead and continued on a little farther until we reached a suitable place to rest. It was a little glen at the bottom of a waterfall where a smaller stream had joined with the Silverlode; it was surrounded by fir-trees and bushes of whortle-berry. We made our way down into the dell, and Aragorn immediately set about tending Sam and Frodo's wounds while Gimli, Merry and Pippin built a fire and drew water.

Almira and I were seated apart from the group and I saw Legolas approach us purposefully. "We must talk," he said without preamble ignoring Almira who was frowning at him.

I nodded resignedly and rose, casting a small, reassuring smile at Almira before following him several paces away.

Taking a deep and steadying breath, Legolas began, "I know what it is that has you upset. I will not lie to you and say that I do not feel angry, disappointed, or doubtful." I turned my face away as my heart lurched painfully and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. He gently grasped my chin and compelled me to meet his gaze. "Hear me clearly; these feelings do not arise out of resentment towards you. They arise out of frustration towards my self, out of feeling helpless and incapable. There was nothing we could have done to aid Mithrandir but that does not change my wish that there had been some other way, some other road taken. And as for my doubt it once again has nothing to do with you but comes from wondering how well we will fare without Mithrandir."

"Look, my friends!" Aragorn called, stopping our discussion as we both turned to look over at him and Frodo. "Here's a pretty hobbit skin to wrap an elven-princeling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters of Middle-earth would be riding to the Shire." (1)

I smiled knowingly and Legolas winced slightly. "And while I admit I am still uncomfortable with the fact that you know the future," he continued bringing my attention from the startled comments of our companions back to our present conversation, "I do not hold it against you nor do I blame you for the events that take place."

I stayed silent for a few moments staring at a point over his shoulder, processing what he said. It seemed too good to be true. "Please, you must believe me," he stated softly and I could sense what seemed like worry radiating from him. He had lived a long time, perhaps it was easier for him to accept such things. Either way, there was no reason for him to lie.

"I do," I replied gently, returning my gaze to his and I decided to be entirely honest. "I just...I just don't want to lose you and one of my biggest fears is that my knowledge will come between us. As unfair as it may be I have come to depend on you greatly and if you were to turn from me..." I took a shaky breath and dropped my once again tear-filled gaze to his chest. Was that too pathetic? Too much to place on someone already under a lot of pressure?

"You need not fear," Legolas whispered, once again lifting my chin so our gazes met. "I depend on you as well."

I was a bit surprised, and I obviously did not manage to hide it as he gave me a gentle smile, cupping my face in his hand and stroking his thumb along my cheekbone. My sense of security and stability returned at his words. Relief swelled inside me as I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his palm, placing a soft kiss there.

"Ugh, not again," I heard Almira groan. I pulled away from Legolas and we shared a smile before we turned and sat down next to her.

"Oh come on," I said, "We could be much worse and I think you know what I mean."

"True," she said with a rueful smile, "If this were a true Legomance you two would have snogged at least six times by now."

"Six times?" Legolas asked incredulously. "However would we manage that on a quest like this? And I assume a Legomance is a romance involving myself?"

"Correct," Almira explained. "Someone somewhere was too lazy to write Legolas Romance and shortened it to Legomance and it stuck."

"Most are terrible stories that have you falling in love with the main character, generally a Mary Sue, the moment you see her because you are just that swept away by her beauty," I added, enjoying the rather horrified look on his face. "And this love is cemented over time due to your unending adoration of her perfection at anything and everything she does."

"Am I to assume I am portrayed as some sort of spineless love slave?" Legolas asked indignantly.

"Unfortunately in the majority of stories you are," Almira replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Not all of them," I assured him. "There are decent stories out there with good characterization and a decent plot where you aren't reduced to a mindless mass of hormones by some unbelievably attractive and perfect thirteen year old girl."

"Thirteen?" he cried. "I fall in love with a child? That is disgusting."

"Not to mention illegal in all fifty states," I quipped. At the look on his face, I gave him a gentle smile and said reassuringly, "Look these stories are not real and are kind of flattering in a backwards sort of way. They are just a representation of the author's deepest desires and act as a way for her dreams to manifest themselves."

"Perhaps," he shuddered. "But _Thirteen?_"

"You know what's weird? If you think about it, we are actually living out a fanfic story. What if this was just some random author's creation? Dear god, what if we have a puppet master?" Almira asked, on the border of freaking out.

"Alright, stay calm," I said. "It is freaky to think our lives are now some kind of backwards fairytale, or at the very least the wildest dreams of the majority of fanfic writers. But there is no way someone orchestrated this. No one who writes fanfic would have the power to send us here. And if there is a puppet master my money is on some God somewhere, be it our own or one of this world."

"I wonder if we will ever find out why we ended up here," Almira mused, looking rather more relaxed.

"I have no idea and I am not sure I want to know," I said quietly, picturing one of the common fanfiction scenarios where the heroine dies before making it to Middle Earth.

Legolas placed a consoling hand on my shoulder, and a silence settled around the three of us that was broken a few moments later when Merry, Pippin and Boromir came over to us, bearing extra plates of food for all of us.

"We are to leave once we have finished our meal," Boromir stated softly, making eye contact only with Legolas, while Merry and Pippin gazed determinedly at their plates before turning and walking to sit with the other hobbits.

Almira sighed resignedly and tucked into the plate of food Pippin had handed her. It seemed they had no idea what to say or do concerning us and I was of a mind not to help them. Uncharitable as it might have been I was not going to make this any easier for them. If they had the audacity to blame me for Gandalf's death then they could be uncomfortable for all I cared...yet I knew _I_ did not have the audacity to act in such a way because I could understand how they felt. I felt it too, the frustration at my inability to do anything, but I still did not want to be made to feel guilty or as if I was somehow to blame. What the hell were Almira and I supposed to do? Tackle the damned thing? I sighed disconsolately and saw Legolas give me a sympathetic look out of the corner of my eye.

We ate our meal quickly and quietly and were once again shortly on our way towards Lórien. I had a strange sense of foreboding that I could not define. Something about Almira's sneeze had set my mind wandering. Never once, in the few months I lived in Imladris, had I heard an elf sneeze. Something was wrong but just what that was eluded me. It could be I was just paranoid. After all, I really did not know that much about being an elf. For all I knew it was not impossible for elves to sneeze. But for all my careful rationalizations I could not shake the sick dread that was growing in my mind. Just as I knew there were questions that needed to be asked, I also knew the answers awaited me in Lórien...and only a small part of me was relieved.

(1) Passage quoted from LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring, Book II, Chapter 16: Lothlórien.

**A/N: Hopefully you have read the first chapter of my new story and are therefore aware of my current predicament. If not the skinny is I am once again without a copy and posted this dinky (but beloved chapter) to appease you until I get home and get writing again. Thanks for your patience! Hopefully you will give my other story a shot and like it (another shameless means to a****ppease you). Hope to hear from you soon! **


	19. Treehuggers

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Lord of the Rings and derive no income for the writing of this story.

A/N: Here you are my dears, the long-awaited lengthy chapter. Hopefully you can forgive me for the wait. This chapter and the next are very important in terms of plot development and it has taken me a long while to write it as I desired. Not to mention the job I am currently working has me staring at a computer all day and it has been quite hard for me to come home and get on the computer and stare at a screen even if it is for my beloved story. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and can forgive me the long amount of time. If so, do me a favor and let me know with a review. Things should move more smoothly from now on. Thanks so much for your patience and kind reviews!

**Chapter 19: Treehuggers **

We had not been walking long before the sun sank below the horizon, causing the lengthening of great shadows on the mountainsides, and the mist began creeping into the surrounding landscape and swirling about the hollows. Now that Sam and Frodo had been tended to we were able to travel at a fair pace and continued for nearly three more hours with only a single break.

It was dark and deep in the night when I heard Gimli and Frodo's whispered conversation. I was not really paying attention until I heard Gimli ask, "What is it?" (1)

"I don't know," Frodo answered. "I thought I heard feet, and I thought I saw a light- like eyes. I have thought so often since we first entered Moria." (1) I shivered. Gollum always weirded me out and I was hoping I never ran into the creepy critter. Suddenly, Legolas was at my side and I had a guess as to why.

"Did you hear Gimli and Frodo speaking?" he whispered lowly in Elvish so only I could hear. At my hesitant nod, he drew a deep breath and continued, "Are we being followed?" I closed my eyes for a moment, grimacing a little. What to say? He had already guessed the truth of the matter so it was not like there was much of a secret to keep. With a resigned sigh I answered just as quietly, "Yes."

"Who-"

I gave a frantic shake of my head. "We cannot speak of this here, you know that. Suffice it to say they are not an imminent threat to us and will cause us no harm at present."

Legolas sighed in resignation before looking at me sharply. "At present?" he queried. Oops, I thought. I should have known he would catch that. Damn Gollum. I did not like thinking about how he was haunting our steps, biding his time.

"At present," I repeated meeting his gaze.

We walked on in silence, but a sound was carried to us by the chill night-wind that brought me some comfort. I looked to the wide grey shadow that loomed before us and then at Legolas who was grinning like a child who had just reached Disneyland and had to smile.

"Lothlórien!" Legolas cried. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!" (1) He turned to me excitedly and I squeezed his hand, doing my best to be happy despite my anxiety. I was about to meet with **the** Galadriel, which was intimidating enough without having to deal with my weird sense of foreboding. I squeezed his hand, but it must have been half-hearted because he fixed me with one of those searching gazes that made me feel like cheap glass and I could tell he was wondering what was running through my head.

We reached the forest, the chill night wind stirring our clothes and hair and making the leaves rustle. In the dim light the massive silver trunks of the tress could be seen, as well as the leaves which shone a fallow gold. Relief warred with dread inside me. I was really looking forward to being able to rest for awhile without worrying about danger or dying. But Almira's sneeze was still foremost in my thoughts. How had that happened? And worse, would I like the answer if we found it? Those who came before us, Eruanna and Malthenwen, lived here. What would they be able to tell us about our unexpected appearance in this world and the reason behind it? Did I want to know? My excitement at being safe was muted by my anxiety of what would be discovered. Thus I was not surprised when Legolas turned to me at the border of Lothlórien, and I espied the concern mingled with joy in his eyes. He knew something was bothering me.

"Lothlórien!" said Aragorn, commanding our attention. "Glad am I to hear again the wind in the trees! We are still little more than five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind." (1)

"If Elves indeed still dwell here in the darkening world," said Gimli.

"It is long since any of my own folk journeyed hither back to the land whence we wandered in ages long ago," said Legolas, "but we hear that Lórien is not yet deserted, for there is a secret power here that holds evil from the land. Nevertheless its folk are seldom seen, and maybe they dwell now deep in the woods and far from the border." (1) I gave an inward sigh of relief. I did not since a trace of the usual annoyance coming from him that he generally had when dealing with Gimli. It would be nice to have them on friendly, not frosty, terms finally.

"Indeed deep in the wood they dwell," said Aragorn, and sighed as if some memory stirred in him. "We must fend for ourselves tonight. We will go forward a short way, until the trees are all about us, and then we will turn aside from the path and seek a place to rest in." (1)

We all began walking at that point, until we realized Boromir was not walking with us. I sighed as Aragorn assured him that Lórien was not as perilous as it seemed.

"Boromir better get over his fears quick," Almira whispered in Elvish. "I want to sleep in a soft bed as soon as possible and I won't be held responsible for my actions should any stand in my way.

I gave a soft laugh. "Fear not, I will not judge."

"Then lead on!" we heard Boromir say, and smiled. "It appears he is safe for now," said Almira as we began walking again. Silence descended upon us as we traveled further into the forest. It was the kind of place, like a library, where you felt it would be inappropriate to do more than whisper if you must talk at all.

We had gone little more than a mile when we reached the Nimrodel where it met the Silverlode. I could hear the sound of the rushing water and had a hard time believing I was actually here.

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas. "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary." (1) I could feel the excitement in him as he grabbed my hand and went forward and climbed down the deep-cloven bank, all the while pulling me along. Guess, I was going to get my feet wet too, whether I liked it or not. He released my hand as he removed his boots, and then stepped into the stream. "Follow me!" he cried, motioning to the others who had not gone with us. "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief." (1) He waved me on rather impatiently and I hurriedly finished removing my boots and rolling up my leggings. He quickly took my hand as I joined him in the stream and pulled me out into the river until we reached the middle and he paused. We stood there for a moment as the others slowly made there way down the bank and the sound of their movements mingled with that of the water.

"Do you feel it?" Legolas asked me. I could only nod; such was my wonder at the feel of the cold water flowing across my feet. To say it was soothing would be a grievous understatement. I felt as if I had never traveled at all and the all grief I suffered was a distant memory.

"This is incredible," I whispered, finding my voice. Legolas smiled at me tenderly, and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before beginning to wade across the river, the others starting to enter the stream. I heard their gasps at the cold and then its power. I looked back as I reached the opposite shore and saw Frodo just standing in the water. He had a peaceful expression on his face I had not seen since Imladris. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile which I returned before he started moving again breaking our gaze. I sat down beside Legolas to pull on my boots. "It is good to see him smile," he said quietly and I nodded. We finished and he stood then pulled me to my feet as the rest of the Company reached the shore. We moved a few feet from the bank and there we sat and rested and ate a little food. I sat next to Legolas, who was leaning against one of the trees, and when we had finished I moved into his embrace so that I was leaning with my back against his side and his left arm went across my shoulder and his hand rested on my bent knee.

"Would you care to hear a tale of the Golden Wood my people still tell and carried with them through the ages?" Legolas asked me softly, and I nodded, eyes closed in contentment before a thought occurred to me.

"Will you speak in the Common Tongue? I am sure the Company would care to hear it as well," I said, remembering that Legolas had done so in the novel and wondered a tad uneasily if he would have done so if I were not here. Of course he would have, I assured myself. Obviously he wanted to tell it and would have done so to someone else if I were not here.

He nodded. "That was my intention. Besides, they would hear it whether they wanted to or not," he stated dryly. He addressed the company and asked them the same question and they all readily agreed. For some time he told us tales that his people kept in their hearts, of sunlight and starlight upon the meadows by the Great River before the world was grey. (1)

When he fell silent, the melodious sound of the water flowing over the waterfall dominated the space previously held by his voice. It was then that I realized I could hear what sounded like a soft, feminine voice intermingled with the music of the water.

"Do you hear the voice of the Nimrodel?" asked Legolas. "I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but this is how it runs in the Westron Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it." (1) He began quietly, but soon his dulcet voice filled our space by the river and if I had not been half in love with him already I most certainly was now. It was the first time I had heard him sing and I hoped it would not be the last. I was entranced and when his voice faltered and the song ceased I knew a great sense of disappointment.

"I cannot sing any more," he said. "That is but a part, for I have forgotten much. It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlórien, Lórien of the Blossom, when Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."

"But the Dwarves did not make the evil," said Gimli. I saw Almira roll her eyes and smiled softly.

"I said not so; yet evil came," answered Legolas sadly. (1) My gaze wandered to the rustling leaves above me as I half-listened to Legolas speak of Nimrodel and her separation from her lover Amroth. And I wondered how I would fair if Legolas and I were to endure such a fate. There was no denying that either one of us could meet our end on this quest. And seeing as Legolas was nearly invincible and I was only some sort of wannabe warrior, it would most likely be me that would bite it. Not for the first time, part of me felt that it was unwise to have formed an attachment with a major player in the war for Middle Earth. There was much Legolas had to do, if I died and he faded the results could be disastrous. But the other part knew there was really no turning back now. As I afraid as I was to admit it, even to myself, I was pretty much in love with his highness. And the thought of separating myself from him was painful and I knew I did not have the strength of will to do such a thing, especially since it was the last thing I wanted. Besides, it was still uncertain if he felt as strongly as I did. I knew he cared about me, but whether he was in love with me was another matter. For all I knew, we might not last. In which case, all my worrying would be for naught. I sighed without realizing I had done so.

"Kate?" Legolas voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized that the Company was standing and preparing to move and find shelter. "Are you well?"

"I am fine," I replied almost automatically, giving him a wan smile. He did not seem entirely convinced but for whatever reason he chose not to pursue the matter and instead rose and helped me to my feet. We moved away from the path and deeper into the woods. We had not gone far when we came to a cluster of trees with massive trunks, though I could not tell how tall they were.

"I will climb up," said Legolas. "I am at home among trees, by root or bough, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in song. Mellyrn they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never climbed in one. I will now see what is their shape and way of growth." (1)

"Whatever it may be," said Pippin, "they will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!" (1)

"Then dig a hole in the ground," said Legolas, "if that is more after the fashion of your kind. But you must dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from Orcs." With that, he turned towards the tree and catching my eye gave me a wink, before leaping up and grabbing a branch high above his head. I waited and sure enough after only a moment, I heard a hard, male voice say "Daro!" in a commanding tone. Legolas dropped from the branch and Almira jumped. Legolas shrank back against the bole of the tree. (1)

"Stand still!" he whispered to us. "Do not move or speak." I could sense the others fear and stared at the ground to hide a smile as the sound of soft laughter reached us and the others fear slowly gave way to confusion. As Legolas conversed with the Elves above us I felt someone looking at me. I glanced up and met Aragorn's gaze. He quirked an eyebrow at me curiously, a small smile on his lips, subtly inquiring if I even knew about this. I gave him a smug smile and his grew ever so slightly before Legolas' voice commanded our attention. (1)

"Yes, they are Elves," said Legolas in response to Sam's question; "and they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Poor Sam clapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. "But they also say that you need have no fear. They have been aware of us for a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel, and knew that I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me climb up with Frodo; for they seem to have had some tidings of him and of our journey. The others they ask to wait a little, and to keep watch at the foot of the tree, until they have decided what is to be done." (1)

A ladder was dropped down and, with one last look at me, Legolas quickly began to climb and was just as quickly out of sight. Frodo hesitated a moment, and I was surprised when his gaze also turned to me. But reading the anxiety in his eyes I quickly understood. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and he nodded resolutely before climbing quickly up the ladder with Sam right behind him.

About fifteen minutes passed before Legolas returned and explained the sleeping arrangements. Merry and Pippin went to join Frodo and Sam, and the rest of us followed Legolas to another _talan_ in a neighboring tree. We climbed up a similar rope ladder and by the time I reached the top I felt a very slight burn in my muscles. "Dude, this is like the über tree house," Almira said as she reached my side on the high _flet_.

"Game much?" I teased. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I have a feeling that the city proper is going to be even more amazing, judging by what a simple _flet_ looks like," I continued and she nodded in silent agreement. There was a light plaited screen, which could be moved about and set wherever it was needed to block the wind. A neat pile of fur cloaks occupied one corner and a small table with a steaming supper resided in the center of the _flet_ and I felt my mouth begin to water as the scent of hot food tantalized my nose. We set down our stuff before encircling the small table and beginning our meal. It was a fairly quiet meal, and I could tell Gimli and Boromir still felt awkward around Almira and I. Aragorn did not seem to harbor any resentment or feelings of unease that I could tell, however he had warned Gandalf of the danger to be found in Moria and perhaps had a better understanding of our predicament. After our meal, we began to ready for bed. Legolas passed out furs and wool blankets as we set out our mats and within minutes I had nestled my way into a cocoon of snug bedding. I turned on my side to face Almira and said in a soft voice, "This is heavenly."

"I could stay here forever and be pretty satisfied," she replied, giving a contented sigh as she snuggled deeper under her covers.

I felt an arm slip around my waist and then Legolas' voice in my ear. "Thank you for setting up my bedding."

"You are welcome," I responded, tucking myself further into his embrace. "I could see being a Warden here. This is a wonderful way to camp out."

I felt Legolas chuckle. "Albeit this is quite comfortable, I am still partial to the ways of my people...which if we survive this, I hope you will accompany me to Mirkwood and discover for yourself," he stated softly.

The idea that he would be including me in his plans for the future caused my heart to do a funny little flip. Smiling, I turned and said teasingly, "Well if I am to make any sort of proper and informed decision, I must study the customs of Mirkwood as well," and then, as we shifted so I was tucked into his side, my head on his chest, I said more seriously, "It would give me great pleasure to go with you." He squeezed my side and dropped a kiss on top of my head in response. And as he lightly stroked my back I drifted into the first contented sleep I had had in days.

However it could have lasted a little longer, I thought grumpily as I felt someone, most likely Legolas, shaking me awake. "You are way too chipper in the mornings," I grumbled as I focused my eyes to find Legolas smiling down at me. He just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and helped me to my feet. As he folded up the bedding, I strapped on my weapons before climbing down to rejoin the rest of the company. We set out not long after that, biding the river farewell before returning to the path that ran along the west side of the Silverlode. We traveled on it for some way until Haldir turned off the path into the trees and halted near the river.

"There is one of my people yonder across the river," he said, "though you may not see him." He whistled then, a low whistle that had the sound of a bird, and an Elf stepped forward out of the trees on the opposite bank. Haldir then tossed a coil of grey rope across the stream, which the other elf caught and tied to one of the nearby trees. "Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see," said Haldir, "and it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north, unless we must. But in these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross! Follow me!" (1) He tied his end of the rope to a tree and then ran across it over and back. And when he was standing in front of us once again I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. I heard Almira give a disbelieving huff and mutter, "Oh hell." I smiled and edged closer to her as Haldir explained how those who weren't elves were to travel across. "I may be an elf," I said, "but even so I don't know if I can cross as easy as he did without having spidey senses." She gave a snort of laughter, which she quickly covered into a cough at the others' questioning looks. "Tell me about it," she responded quietly as we began to line up to make our way across. I stepped lightly onto the rope and found it amazingly easy to balance. I started across, one hand ghosting along one of the higher ropes, and made it across without any incident.

"That was unreal," I whispered to Almira as she stepped onto the bank a few seconds later.

"I know," she replied, the awe still evident in her voice. "I didn't really even have to think about it…I just balanced." She gave an awkward shrug and I smiled reassuringly. I knew exactly what she meant. It was hard to explain how it felt to experience the differences between elves and humans firsthand. When we had all crossed the elves on our side untied the ropes, coiling two of them and Rumil, who had remained on the opposite shore, kept the third. With a wave he turned and began walking back the way we had come to return to his post. I looked over at Almira and noticed her staring in a rather longing manner at the retreating form of Rumil. Having felt my stare, she turned and met my gaze and I arched an eyebrow. She blushed and looked away with a roll of her eyes.

I checked back in just in time to hear Haldir say, "As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for awhile, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the angle between the waters."

As I watched the argument that ensued, I sighed. I was becoming impatient. I wanted to get to the city. My sense of foreboding had grown worse with every step we took further into the wood. I tensed as I saw Gimli draw his axe and Haldir and his companions bend their bows. And then sighed again in resignation when it was resolved we were all to be blindfolded. An ellon bearing a piece of folded cloth approached me smiling ruefully. "Forgive me, my lady," he said as I turned and he covered my eyes. The last thing I saw was Legolas glaring at the ellon behind me and I hid a smile.

"There is nothing to forgive," I replied simply. The mysterious ellon took my hand and began tugging me along and placed me in line. I joined hands with someone I thought was Almira. I could tell because their hands were soft and roughly my size. I was proved correct a moment later when a whispered, "Kate is that you?" reached my ears.

I squeezed her hand. "Yes."

The ellon who had blindfolded me had let go of my hand, but I could tell he was still behind me. "So," he said but a moment later, "I take it you are involved with his highness." I could hear the suppressed mirth in his tone and had to smile, obviously he did not miss Legolas' look earlier. I opened my mouth to speak but Legolas beat me to it. "Yes she is," he said in a flat voice that did not sound all that amused. I could feel Almira shaking with laughter and barely managed to contain mine.

"My felicitations," the ellon replied smoothly, and Legolas snorted. Though it was a very elegant snort, after all he was an elf. After that we lapsed into silence which lasted for the majority of our walk. As I felt the air cool, I knew evening approached. It was then that we stopped.

"Kate?" I turned towards Legolas voice.

"I'm here," I responded. "Oof," we chorused in unison as he bumped into me. We heard soft laughter and I felt my cheeks heat even as I gave a small laugh.

"This is getting ridiculous," Legolas said irritated.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I have a _feeling_ it will be over soon," I whispered quietly.

"Oh you do, do you?" and I could hear the pleasure in his voice. "Thank Eru." We sat down, albeit awkwardly, and talked softly for awhile before falling asleep, eyes still bound. I felt Legolas stir and rise and knew it must be morning. I sat up and knocked into his hand. "Sorry my love," he said ruefully. "I was going to help you up." I just laughed and searched for his hands. And upon finding them he hauled me to my feet. We began traveling again and did not stop until noon. It was then another troop of elves came upon us. I did not hear them but felt Legolas tense. I once again thanked God I had Legolas on my side. Lord knows I'd be lost without him.

The new elves exchanged news with Haldir, and I grimaced when they made mention of a strange creature that I knew was Gollum. However, I smiled a moment later when it was announced we were to be allowed to walk free. I felt my blindfold being undone and turned to find the mysterious elf from before. I thanked him and he winked at me, before smiling cheekily at Legolas, who just rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth," said Haldir. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in unfading grass: the yellow _elanor_, and the pale _niphredil._ Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk." (1)

Most of us cast ourselves down upon the ground. But I saw Aragorn wander off, Frodo and Sam went with Haldir up the hill of Cerin Amroth. It was crowned with two rings of trees; the first ring composed of leafless trees with white bark, the second of the great mallorn-trees. In the center was a towering tree that housed a _flet, _which Haldir and the two hobbits were presently heading towards.

I lay down next to Legolas and breathed in the fresh air, fragrant with the scent of the wildflowers around us. "If someone had told me one year ago I would be here, breathing in the scent of _elanor_ and _niphredil_ I would have called them crazy. I can't help but worry that any moment I'll wake up and realize this was all some sort of wonderful dream." I paused, swallowed hard. "I think it would break my heart," I finished softly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas raise himself up on one elbow. I felt his fingers on my chin and then I was looking at him. "It is not a dream," he stated gently but firmly. I nodded and at my tentative smile, he continued impishly, "If you want, I could pinch you just so you could be sure." I laughed and pulled myself from my somber thoughts. I sat up and looked down at him. He arched a brow. "Would you climb with me up Cerin Amroth? I believe you can see Southern Mirkwood from the _flet_."

He gave me such a radiant smile that if I had been standing my knees would have been jelly. "God you _are_ attractive," I sighed. And at the sound of soft laughter, realized I had once again spoken out loud without meaning to. I blushed beet red as Legolas laughed. He stood and pulling me to my feet, brushed a stray hair behind my ear. Kissing my hand, he smiled devilishly. "I would love to my lovely tomato."

I gasped in shock and tried to swat him but he ducked and took off laughing towards the hill. Laughing I sped after him and realized at the second ring of trees I could no longer see him. "That's right, you better hide…jerkface," I added just for good measure. I passed by one tree and barely stifled a scream of surprise as a strong arm encircled my waist.

"How dare you!" I cried dramatically. "Unhand me!"

"And if you had caught me? What would you have done?" he teased.

"You don't want to know," I muttered struggling, albeit half-heartedly.

"Perhaps this?" he queried before beginning to tickle me.

I began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh…oh no…you're terrible," I managed to gasp out eventually.

"Come now that is not true," he said as he stopped tickling me, turning me around, though I was still imprisoned against him. I felt my back hit a tree and looked up at him in surprise. "We have had precious few moments alone, my love," he said ruefully.

I sighed and leaned into his embrace, nuzzling his neck. "I know."

He tilted my head back and for a few blessed moments I was lost to everything except the sensation of his lips on mine. That is until the sound of a throat being cleared reached my ears. We pulled apart and I felt my face heat up as I saw Haldir and Frodo, eyes carefully averted trying not to smile. Sam had his back to us and was probably as red as I was.

"Well, my love, shall we?" Legolas asked a bit stiffly.

I nodded quickly. Taking my hand he led me towards the ladder to the top of the _flet_ and nodded curtly at Haldir and the Hobbits as we passed. When we had finally made it to the top of the _flet_ we exchanged a rueful glance before laughing softly. "Why is it that we are almost always interrupted?" I asked exasperated.

"To be fair, we could be a tad more discreet," he stated his smile somewhat suggestive.

I blushed and, smiling shyly, walked past him towards the edge of the _flet_. After a moment I felt strong arms encircle me and pull me against a lean form. I sighed. "I missed this."

"We should enjoy it while it lasts." I smiled at the not-so-subtle hint. And decided a little payback was in order. Stepping out of his embrace, I moved a few steps away. "I think it is time for another geography lesson."

"Is that so?" He stated his smile still wide. I nodded tilting my head impishly.

"That is the Anduin correct?"

"Yes. It heartens me to see my lessons were not in vain." I rolled my eyes.

"Which direction is Mirkwood?" His smile faded.

"It is past the Anduin, the distant, dark shadow." His voice was oddly flat. He was staring into the distance at the shadow looming above his beloved forest. I went to him and wrapped my arms about him. I did not know what to say and so remained silent. He pulled me close, returning to the position we had originally been in, my back against his chest. "The Necromancer's presence has tainted our forest, destroyed innocent life for far too long. I wish it gone soonest. Yet he is so strong now. I cannot help but despair that we might never be rid of it."

"I know that feeling. But nothing lasts forever."

He turned me around. "Nothing?" he queried, looking at me a bit reprovingly. "I thought we were agreed that not all _good_ things must come to an end." His tone was lighter. It was hard to stay sad for long in a forest such as Lórien.

"Fair enough," I stated simply, grateful for the respite from dark thoughts and worries. I felt him brush my hair to one side and his lips under my ear. "Now where were we…?"

"Right about here, I think," I stated softly, lifting my lips to his.

As much as I was enjoying having Legolas all to myself, I felt the weakening of the sun's rays and knew we could not tarry much longer. We had spent the better part of an hour trading thoughts as they came to us, sharing a kiss or caress, or just sitting in companionable silence. It was during one of the lulls in our conversation that Legolas suggested it was time to return.

I sighed deeply. "If we must, then we must." Legolas rose and helped me to my feet as usual.

We left the _flet_ silently and quietly rejoined the others. I went to sit by Almira who was staring into the tree tops while Legolas went and joined Haldir, who was reclining against a tree alone. His Elf-wardens sat a few paces away engaged in a game of dice. I saw Haldir smiling mischievously and had no doubt he was about to tease Legolas about the episode he had witnessed. Feeling a puckish spirit rise within me as well.

"You have a silly smile on your face," I said in way of a greeting to Almira. "Day-dreaming about a certain warden are we?"

She blushed and too quickly replied, "No."

"Riiiiiight," I drawled and she rolled her eyes affectionately. I turned my gaze up to the trees and tried to hide my smile when only a few moments later Almira asked, "Do you think he noticed me?"

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

She sat up with a huff, glanced furtively around before whispering, "You know who, Rumil."

"Oh him," I said and she gave another exasperated huff though I could see the corners of her mouth twitching. "Well, there were only two females so I am sure he had to have noticed us. But if by noticed you mean 'fell desperately in love, or at least like, with' that I cannot say."

"This is horrible," Almira groaned, covering her face with her hands and falling back onto the grass. "I cannot afford any distractions."

"Now don't go putting the cart before the horse," I said patting her shoulder in mock sympathy. "He could already be involved with someone or think you a complete cave troll."

"Gee thanks," Almira said dryly.

"Or he could be pining over you right now. You just don't know. But if he is interested in you, now's the time for distractions. We are supposed to enjoy ourselves in this forest." She looked at me speculatively, mulling what I said over.

"You know, you're right. We are on a break and I should really take advantage of being in this amazing place and get to know some of its citizens. It's just good manners."

"Indeed," I stated, my grin matching hers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haldir clap Legolas on the shoulder before they both rose. "Time to go," I said and Almira and I got to our feet. Legolas returned to my side as the Company began walking again. Before long our escort uncovered their silver lamps as night descended around us. Like before we walked in silence, but when we suddenly came out into the open, I heard several gasps, including my own. There, before us, was a wide treeless space that encircled a great hill crowned with the tallest mallorn-trees we had yet to see, whose branches were filled with countless glowing lights gleaming green, gold, and silver.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" Haldir said. "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien. But we cannot enter here, for the gates do not look northward. We must go round to the southern side, and the way is not short, for the city is great." (2)

We followed a road paved with white stone that skirted the outer edge of the moat surrounding the city. We came at last to a white bridge and upon crossing faced the great gates of the city. With a knock and a few words from Haldir, the gates opened soundlessly. We quickly made our way through the deep lane between the ends of the wall and entered the City of Trees. I did not see any of their folk, but could hear their voices floating down from the canopy above. It made me slightly uneasy, though by how relaxed Legolas was I could tell he was basically in heaven being with his people again. We walked many paths, and climbed many stairs until we reached the high places and laid out before us was a wide lawn containing a shimmering fountain. It was lit by silver lamps that hung from the tree branches, and it fell into a silver basin from which flowed a white stream. Upon the south side, there stood the largest of all the trees, a white ladder standing beside it and three Elves sat at its base. They stood quickly as we approached and Haldir said, "Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel. It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them." One of the Elf-wardens then blew a clear note on a small horn, and it was answered three times from above. "I will go first," said Haldir. "Let Frodo come next and with him Legolas. The others may follow as they wish. It is a long climb for those that are not accustomed to such stairs, but you may rest upon the way." (2)

Legolas stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder as they approached the ladder. I saw Frodo glance up at Legolas and my heart ached for the hobbit so far from home, much like myself. Everything was new, and not speaking the language never made one feel totally secure. At least I could understand the elves. "Fear not," I heard Legolas say softly as we followed them towards the ladder. "You shall make it to the top unharmed."

Froso smiled ruefully. "Yes, but will I have enough breath left to speak? I would hate to make a fool out of myself in front of the Lady." I wish I were that witty when nervous, I thought.

"That I cannot guarantee," Legolas laughingly stated.

"Elves," Frodo muttered as he began to climb.

I followed a small smile on my face. While I could still see the lingering shadow in his eyes, it was good to witness a smile on the face of a normally too grave Ring-bearer.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered as I looked up. Beside me Almira eyed the stairs skeptically, before giving me a look.

"Spidey senses would come in really handy right about now," she stated.

"Tell me about it," I said beginning to climb. By the time I reached the very top I was practically wheezing. I had not stopped thinking my insane Elf powers would keep me from being too worn out. I was wrong. Legolas was rubbing my back sympathetically. "This…is why…my…people…don't live…in trees," I stated breathlessly, almost defiantly.

"Amen," grunted Almira as she ascended onto the _talan_ that could have served for the deck of a Royal Caribbean cruise ship. Ok, one of their smaller yachts but still. And of course, there was a giant house built on top of it. We entered into it and found ourselves in an oval chamber, brilliantly lit by the silver lamps they seemed to favor. The walls were green and silver like the tree itself, and the roof was gold like the leaves of their mallorn-trees. There were a lot of Elves seated by the walls, facing the throne Celeborn and Galadriel occupied. They were unbelievably beautiful; Celeborn's silver hair contrasting with the burnished gold of Galadriel's, and no sign of age marred their visage. They were imposingly tall and their eyes held all the wisdom, pain, suffering and joy of the ages. I was ridiculously nervous as I approached them; barely listening to the greetings they gave my companions as I focused on not tripping or blushing. When it was my turn, I stepped forward and curtseyed.

"Lady Kate," Lord Celeborn acknowledged simply with a kind nod. Lady Galadriel said nothing, but I saw a smile tugging at her lips and when I met her gaze her eyes flicked to Legolas. There goes my chance at not blushing, I thought as I turned bright red. As I took my seat I gave myself a mental pat on the back. It could have been worse, I thought. _You could have tripped_ a deep feminine voice brushed the thought across my mind. I jumped slightly and my gaze whipped to Galadriel, who now had a small smile on her lips. Thankfully, I was too stunned to blush this time.

When we had all been seated, Lord Celeborn inquired about out reduced number. Once it came out that Gandalf had fallen, there was a great cry of grief and shock from all the Elves present. I dropped my gaze to my lap as my eyes filled with tears. Legolas slipped his hand over the ones I held tightly clasped in my lap and I took it desperately. As Aragorn recounted our journey thus far I struggled to get my emotions under control. There was nothing you could have done I told myself sternly, but it was cold comfort. I listened as Celeborn basically blamed the Dwarves for awakening the evil and thereby Gandalf's death and how he regretted letting Gimli in. I felt a bit awkward after Galadriel had spoken in favor of Gimli and during the silence, at least until Celeborn basically reneged. Although I could not blame him for he had spoken in grief. Who had not said hurtful or rash things when distraught?

I had a hard time paying attention as I just felt so weary, not so much in body but in spirit. All I wanted was a soft blanket and some time to just recoup. But I quickly became alert when I heard Galadriel say, "But this I will say to you: your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the Company is true." (2)

She held us with her eyes, coming to us each in turn. I knew what happened here, but I was curious and anxious to see what I would be offered if I were to turn away from the Quest. So far, only Aragorn and Legolas could meet her eyes for any substantial length of time. And when her eyes met mine I could see why. It felt as if she was reaching into the hidden recesses of your mind and then into the depths of your very soul. Needless to say I did not last long.

And then after a few more moments she released us and smiled. I breathed a silent prayer of thanks at her next words. "Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." I felt everyone's collective sigh and could see relief written clearly on all my companions' faces. (2)

"Go now!" said Celeborn. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you would still have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for awhile." (2)

On our way to the ladder, Almira came up next to me and whispered softly, "What did she offer you?"

I looked at her for a long moment and then answered just as quietly with one simple word, "Home."

She nodded a sad smile on her face. "Me too."

We descended the steps in silence, the enormity of everything we had been through weighing down upon us. I think there was a fair amount of shock on everyone's part that we had made it this far and that we could rest. No midnight travel or cold meals coming tomorrow. As I stepped off the last stair, I felt a great rush of wind and looking up caught sight of a raven, who gave a single caw, before taking flight. "Well, that was odd," I said. And then I blacked out.

Passages quoted from _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring-Book II, Chapter VI-Loth__lórien._

Passages quoted from _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring-Book II, Chapter-The Mirror of Galadriel._


	20. Gone with the Wind

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with LOTR or _The Silmarillion_ for that matter. Nothing, nada, zip. This also is coincidentally what I make for writing this story. Although donations would be appreciated. Anyone? Anyone? Fair enough. I can settle for reviews (hint, hint).

**Chapter 20-Gone With the Wind**

I groaned. Not this again, I thought. I sat up slowly, having learned my lesson from the first time around. Looking around I saw Almira beginning to stir a few feet from where I was sitting. I stood slowly and began really looking at the area around me. I was in a great hall made of what looked like marble. It was structured like a Greek Temple in that it had a high ceiling and a covered roof supported by pillars, not walls, making access to the outdoors quite easy. I approached one of the pillars cautiously. After furtively looking around and seeing no one I stepped outside and walked to the edge of the terrace. And my breath promptly left my body. I was high, _very_ high up on a mountain top. So high I could see for hundreds of miles and below me there was snow on the mountainside that looked as if it had been there for eons. The wind whipped my clothes fiercely and wisps of cloud swirled around this building perched on a mountain and yet I felt no cold.

"Hello, child." The gentle feminine voice made me jump about three feet in the air.

"Jesus H. Christ!" I cried, whirling around only to have my mouth drop open in shock. There standing before me was the most magnificent woman I had ever laid eyes on. I had the sinking feeling I had just committed blasphemy in front of someone who could have a hand in sending me straight to Hell. Now I could not be quite sure seeing as I had never met anyone divine before, but if I had to guess I would have said the female in front of me was a high-ranking angel. She was stunningly beautiful, which in itself was an understatement. She was tall and slender, with pale golden hair that dropped almost to her knees and sparkling azure eyes. She was dressed in a golden dress that had an empire waist and cut away under the bust to reveal a white underdress with full and fluffy sleeves. A confused expression crossed her face, though to be fair it was the most elegantly confused expression I had ever seen.

"I had forgotten how queerly your people speak." She smiled tenderly as I adopted the confused expression she had previously been wearing.

"My people?" I managed to stutter out. I was extremely confused and extremely intimidated by the radiant female in front of me.

But she just shook her head gently. "Come," she said. "Your questions will be answered shortly." She breezed by me, almost as if she were floating, somehow brushing my hand in the process. I turned and followed her inside, becoming strangely peaceful. After all what's the worst that could happen?

I should have known better about asking questions like that thus far, but as I followed her I felt no fear, had no misgivings. It was surreal, even when I realized Almira was not where I left her I merely gave a mental shrug. She had to be fine; this place was too beautiful and peaceful to be sinister. We were walking towards what looked to be a throne which is where we found Almira, having a staring contest with a raven, which looked suspiciously like the one I had seen before fainting. I smiled broadly as she began moving slowly only to have the raven turn it's sleek head in perfect time with her movement.

"This is too weird," said Almira and I laughed out loud causing the raven to tilt its head sideways, as if to say 'Huh?'

My sudden laughter caused her to whirl in surprise and upon seeing the angelic being next to me a shocked expression stole across her face. "Who are you?" she asked in awe.

"She is my wife, Varda." My head snapped in the direction of the throne, and Almira turned quickly then leapt backwards in surprise at seeing a man sitting before her. He looked amused at our antics, and sat smirking while stroking the head of the raven that was still perched on the arm of the throne. Needless to say he was absolutely gorgeous, just like his spouse. He had silver hair that hung to the middle of his back and clear cobalt eyes, and was dressed in black leggings, black leather boots and a powder blue short tunic he wore over a long navy tunic belted with a black leather belt. Varda was smiling softly as she took her seat at his side.

"Which makes you…" I trailed off, unable to comprehend the fact that the King of the Valar was seated in front of me.

"Manwë," he stated simply, though he was still smirking seemingly enjoying our discomfiture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Almira interjected, looking at me questioningly. "Let me get this straight: we are in the presence of the Valar? Does this happen often? Did I miss a memo or something?"

"You missed a whole lot. Have you even heard of _The Silmarillion_?"

"Well sure I've _heard_ about it. But well, you know, no Legolas." She shrugged sheepishly. I resisted the impulse to smack a hand to my forehead as I did not feel that would be a particularly dignified move and therefore not appropriate to perform in front of divine royalty. Manwë gave her an odd look before turning his gaze to me and quirking a brow. I shrugged. What the hell did you say to a demi-god about Mary Sue?

"I am sure you are curious as to why you have been summoned to Taniquetil," Manwë stated. We nodded reluctantly and I think we were both surprised when he sighed heavily, as if he were about to deliver bad news. I felt my peaceful feeling begin to erode. Varda laid her hand on his and so fortified he began to speak.

"Why you were brought here only Ilúvatar in his infinite wisdom knows…however you will have a hand in your continued presence here." He paused a moment, studying us intently though I am sure he was disappointed at our lack of response. I could not move a muscle or produce a thought. That is until Almira so eloquently said, "Huh?" Was he really implying there was a way home?

"When you complete your part in the Quest and if you survive the coming war, you will be allowed to return to your home if you so choose and once again become fully mortal. However, the instant you are once again in your time you will lose every memory you ever had of this place. If you chose to stay you will become fully immortal and therefore entirely Elven." Well, that answers that question.

"So you are saying we are not truly immortal right now?" Almira asked in disbelief.

"In truth you are not fully Elven because you can still fall ill yet cannot fade from grief," Varda explained.

"That explains the sneeze," Almira added almost as an afterthought.

"You have got to be kidding me," I stated, unable to stop myself. "You can't- I –this is-" Anger was welling up inside me almost choking me. I inhaled deeply. "What right do you have to toy with us, our lives, as if this is some simple matter like deciding what to wear? You are forcing us to choose between those we love and those we have come to love. How can you be so cruel?" My voice had grown in volume so I finished on a yell.

Manwë rose from his chair quickly, an impressive move that left me properly intimidated. "Have your wits fled that you speak to me so?" Calming himself swiftly, he continued in a gentler voice, "I had no part in this. It is the will of Ilúvatar."

"What a _cop out_! This cannot be happening. It absolutely cannot be. There has to be some sort of rational explanation. Let me guess: I missed a step and hit my head right? And this is just an elaborate hallucination?"

Almira placed a placating hand on my arm, giving me a warning look. A small part of me acknowledged it might not be a good idea to piss off the Valar, but a very large part did not give a damn. "How long do we have until we must make our choice?" Almira asked softly, her calm demeanor annoying me greatly.

"There is no exact day; only after your part in this struggle is over shall you be summoned," Manwë stated firmly.

She nodded resignedly and I barely managed to contain the impulse to scream. This wasn't right and I had no way of making it so. And through my anger I felt the first touches of despair. How the hell was I going to decide?

"It is time for you to return. There are no suitable words of comfort; you have a near impossible choice before you. However I will tell you that you will not regret your decision if you make it based on your heart's true yearning. Fare thee well," Varda bid us magnanimously.

"No! Wait, I-"

And just like that, I sat bolt upright in a bed in a room I did not recognize breathing heavily. "Well, shit," I said, flopping backwards onto the bed. Deciding that I needed confirmation that my life had just gotten about one hundred times more complicated, I jumped out of bed, strode to the door, flung it open and stopped short. Legolas was halfway to the door, also stopped with a wary look on his face, obviously having heard me wake up. And there were two unfamiliar ellith behind him, though I assumed they were most likely Haldir's wife and Eruanna, Glorfindel's wife.

Before I could be bothered with questions, I asked brusquely, "Where is Almira?" I could tell Legolas was not pleased at being ignored and I did regret not addressing his worry, but I had to talk to Almira. I needed proof that my conversation with the Valar had happened, even though deep down I _knew_ it had.

"She is in the room right over there," the brunette elleth said. I nodded curtly and crossed the sitting room to a room opposite me. I knocked, and Almira asked warily, "Who is it?"

"It's me," I stated impatiently. All of a sudden the door opened and I was yanked inside, the door promptly shutting behind me.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a minute, before we both stated almost in unison "Did you…?"

I nodded, and she sighed. "So much for hoping it was a bad, stress-induced dream," Almira stated.

"You reacted pretty well though," I stated, a hint of suspicion in my tone.

She looked sheepish. "Well, I figured something like this had to happen. I mean I am a Sue and most Sues have some sort of run in with the Valar or blessing from them or whatever. So when I woke up in what looked like a temple I had my suspicions."

I gave a frustrated groan. "This is one Sue plot twist I could have definitely done without." My look was nothing short of accusing and she frowned.

"I did not want this anymore than you, you know. I'm reformed now," she stated defiantly placing her hands on her hips.

I had to laugh at that, albeit it was a weak laugh. "I know, I know. Sorry (_She nodded her acceptance)_. How ironic that what only a couple months ago would have been a Godsend, no pun intended, is now more of a curse." I groaned and sank down on the edge of her bed. "What am I going to tell Legolas?" I dropped my head into my hands, elbows propped on my knees.

"I have no idea. All I got is 'Honesty is the best policy' which is rather cold comfort." She sat beside me and rubbed my back.

After a few moments, I gave myself a stern shake and stood up. "Sooner is better than later I suppose," I said grimly as I walked to the door.

"Good luck," she said, an ironic smile twisting her lips.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," I muttered then opened the door.

I opened the door to see Legolas pacing. He stopped as I approached him, waiting expectantly. "Walk with me?" I asked softly, casting a wary glance at the others. He nodded then took my hand and led me out of the talan.

His anxiety was palpable, pouring out of him as we descended the stairs and headed God only knew where, or more accurately Legolas only knew where. We reached some gardens and I followed Legolas down one of the pathways. I knew he must be dying to know what was going on, but he had that rare gift of knowing when not to ask questions. And I was extremely grateful for his silence and patience.

We finally came to a small arbor a few paces from the path and sat. After only a few moments I got up and walked a few steps away before turning back to face Legolas. Where to start? I thought desperately as I looked at his carefully neutral face, already feeling guilty. Once again I was about to throw him a curveball. I crossed my arms over my chest, a grim expression and grimaced. Here goes: "Legolas, there is something of grave importance I must tell you."

"Are you well?" He asked, I could detect a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes. No…sort of." I gave a frustrated sigh and broke eye contact with him, transferring my daze to the ground. "Physically I am perfectly fine, but emotionally…" I trailed off and subconsciously hugged myself. He was going to think I was absolutely bonkers.

"Kate, please…tell me what this is about. You are starting to truly worry me." Legolas stepped towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders giving them a comforting squeeze. "Eruanna would only tell me that you would be fine and would return, which really was a very paltry explanation. You were unconscious for hours," he added softly.

"That long?" I asked incredulously. "It was only mere minutes that passed for us."

At his questioning glance, I drew a deep breath before meeting his gaze determinedly. "Almira and I have been offered a choice by the Valar themselves." Legolas' eyebrows winged upwards at my admission and I saw his body tense. I paused but he nodded for me to continue.

I swallowed hard, this was the hard part. "If we complete this quest and Sauron and his forces are destroyed, Almira and I will be called upon to choose to abide in this world for the rest of our _immortal_ lives…or return to the exact moment we left our world and continue our _mortal_ lives as if nothing had ever happened. And until we choose we are Elven in every aspect… except that which is most important." I looked at him meaningfully.

Legolas went utterly still and his arms dropped limply to his sides. "You are not immortal," he stated, voice flat. It was obvious he was floored.

"Legolas?" I queried tremulously.

His expression became oddly resolute before going carefully blank. What the hell was he thinking? "Is this not what you wanted?" he queried lightly.

Once again I dropped my gaze to the ground. "I cannot lie, had I been given this choice in Imladris I probably would have taken it. But now…I am not the same person I was."

"But you could be."

My head snapped up so fast I thought I might get whiplash. All I could manage to say was, "What?"

"You claimed your memories would be eradicated were you to return. Everything that made you different from the woman you were then would no longer exist to you and therefore you should essentially be exactly as you were when you left. You are fortunate really."

"Fortunate?" I repeated disbelievingly. I could not make heads or tails of his behavior and it was starting to annoy me. "I feel anything but fortunate."

"But now you can return." Those words forced the air from my lungs and I felt my eyes grow huge, like anime big.

"What?" It came out as barely more than a whisper."Are you telling me I should...leave?" I could not comprehend this about face on Legolas' part. Only a day ago he had invited me to Mirkwood and now he was telling me to take a hike?

"Yes," he said quietly.

"You don't mean that," I stated defiantly. When he held his silence I continued incredulously almost angrily, "You can't mean that."

Legolas stepped forward and gently took my hand, and said softly a touch of condescension in his tone, "Yes, I can. You want this, some part of you does and I would not stand in your way. Furthermore, perhaps this proves that it was not necessarily meant to be. I have enjoyed every moment I spent with you and will always look on those moments with fondness." He paused, tearing his gaze from mine and I could have sworn it pained him to do so and suspicion flared in my mind. However, it was quickly overwhelmed by my shock and pain. This on top of everything else was too much. "Whether we wish to admit it or not, we both know you will never truly belong here and perhaps it is best if you return to the place where you do." I reared back in shock, tearing my hand from his gasp. The sudden movement forced him to look at me. He did not just...he would not. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and blurring my vision. I stood there frozen for the longest time, just staring at him. How was he doing this so calmly? He was supposed to care about me. Surely he should be a little more upset. Ending our affair should amount to more pain than just ripping a band-aid off. But he held his ground and his silence. And finally I could stand no more. With a choking sob, I turned and fled.

I ran blindly, tears streaming down my cheeks, ignoring those around me. I heard someone calling my name and I ran faster, more wildly. I ran until I could run no more. Stumbling, I leaned against a tree and slid down it to rest on the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and dropped my head down, sobbing all the while.

I heard someone kneel next to me and then a hand soothingly rubbing my back. I glanced up in surprise when I heard Boromir's voice.

"How did you...?"

"Almira came to our camp and told us what happened. Not long after we saw you dash by the camp and Almira glimpsed your expression and wanted to follow you. However Aragorn surmised that you and Legolas had had a disagreement of sorts and you would crave a haven away from him and bid Almira speak to Eruanna, the elf who came to us when you fainted, to see if you could stay with them."

I nodded. It made sense; the gardens were not too far from where the Fellowship was camped after all. "It was kind of you to come after me," I said softly, feeling rather awkward and not knowing what to say.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, aside from Aragorn I was the only one with the legs long enough to catch you. And as much as I hate to admit it I barely managed."

I gave a wan smile and he sighed. "I wish to apologize for my misgivings about your part in this Quest. While I stand by my claim that war is the domain of men, I confess I was wrong in my assumption that you would be a burden to us."

I smiled a little wider and said teasingly, "You're not just saying that because I'm crying right?"

He gave a soft laugh. "Not entirely. I meant to make peace with you about my words eventually. Truly, I did."

"Then I propose a truce. Shake hands with me?" He did, and I smiled.

"So I take it our dispute is resolved?" he asked.

"Most assuredly."

"Good. Now it is time I deliver you into the hands of Almira and the others. If we delay much longer I am afraid she will have my head." He helped me to my feet and we walked in silence. Despite my happiness at making peace with Boromir, it was overwhelmed at my grief at my parting with Legolas. Obviously Boromir understood this and I was grateful for his quiet, comforting presence. Several turns and walkways later I realized the area was vaguely familiar. "Where are we?"

"We are almost at the talan you were in earlier. It is the Marchwarden's talan, and is not too far from the Lady Galadriel's." He said her name with a faint hint of disapproval but I let it slide. Her powers were rather disconcerting.

After a few more moments, I saw Almira pacing at the bottom of the tree I had left with Legolas not too long ago.

"Finally," she cried coming up to me, giving Boromir a _look_, to which he just rolled his eyes.

"I can see I am no longer needed," he stated dryly. "If you will excuse me?"

I held his gaze for a moment. "Thank you," I said softly.

He just nodded, and sketching a short bow departed.

"How are you?" Almira asked softly.

I gave a short, bitter laugh. I rubbed my hand over my chest, trying to soothe an ache I knew I would most probably never be rid of. "I think it's broken," I whispered softly in reference to my heart, my eyes filling with tears.

She laid two fingers over my pulse point under my chin. "No…no, it still beats. It is only bruised, I think. Shall we go somewhere more private where you can unburden it?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and she wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs into the talan.

When I entered the door, Eruanna came forward, motioning us into the sitting area. Almira and I took our seats on the couch while Eruanna and Malthenwen sat in the two chairs across from us. "I know this is not the best time, but I would properly introduce myself and our hostess. As you may have guessed I am Eruanna, wife to Lord Glorfindel and this is Malthenwen, wife of Lothlórien's esteemed Marchwarden." Eruanna was exactly as Glorfindel described her; tall, about 5'7", with vibrant green eyes, a full mouth and long blonde hair. Malthenwen was even shorter than me, probably 5'1", with dark chocolate eyes, long brown hair and olive skin.

"What are your American names?" I asked softly, grabbing onto this chance for distraction as if it were a raft and I a castaway in the Pacific Ocean.

"Mine was Anna Cloyed," said Eruanna. "I was born and raised in Providence, Rhode Island then moved to New York City, went to NYU, graduated, went to Columbia for law school, passed the Bar exam and was supposed to start work in the D.A.'s office but I was brought here instead."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"I was twenty-seven years old upon arrival here."

"I was older too," interjected Malthenwen. "I was 22 years old, born and raised in Boston, and had just graduated from Harvard with a degree in biology. I was planning on attending medical school at Johns Hopkins. My given name was Emma Panzanero."

"Whoa," Almira and I said in concert. "So you're like a genius," Almira finished.

She gave a startled laugh. "Not quite."

"And what about you two?" Eruanna queried. Almira and I exchanged glances. I shrugged and she launched into her story. She was eighteen, had been born in Orlando, then her family had moved to New Smyrna Beach where she grew up and had just graduated from New Smryna Beach High School. "I was planning on attending the University of Florida to major in Creative Writing," she finished quietly, a sad quality to her voice. I gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

"Kate?" Malthenwen prompted.

"I was born and raised in Chesapeake, Virginia and graduated from Deep Creek High School with plans to attend the University of Southern California and major in history."

Their eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's quite a move," Eruanna stated.

"I had a strong case of wanderlust." I gave a bitter laugh. "Who knew it would get me here?"

"And now that you are here…will you stay?" Malthenwen asked gently. Unbidden my eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know. There's nothing really holding me here anymore," I grated out, throat tight. I was staring at the floor and missed the concerned gaze that passed between the three and the silent battle that followed.

There were several moments of awkward silence, before Almira finally blurted out, "What happened with Legolas?"

I looked up, swallowed a couple times, and then launched into my tale. Several minutes later found me crying and being rocked by Eruanna, with Almira standing behind me and rubbing my back. I heard Malthenwen get up and say something like, "I'll be right back."

Another couple minutes went by and I had calmed down some when Malthenwen swept back into the room carrying something.

"Dear god," Almira said.

I looked up and sat up quickly in surprise. "It can't be…"

Eruanna turned and broke into a wide smile. "I should have guessed."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Malthenwen said as she set the one-pound block on the coffee table. The smell of chocolate hit me and I felt my mouth begin to water.

"How did you manage to get this?" Eruanna asked touching it reverently.

"Well, centuries ago before Harad became dangerous and aligned with the enemy they would trade with Gondor, which I managed to visit and found cocoa beans in one of the lower circles of the city. Several years later I finally mastered the making of chocolate. And since it never gets very hot here, I just keep it out of the sun and wrapped in Saran Wrap." At me and Almira's questioning looks she elaborated, "I had just gotten back from the grocery store when summoned." She sat down and opened it slowly.

"Now this could either be really, really good or really, really bad," she warned. "It's been awhile since I made it."

"I for one am willing to find out," said Eruanna and she broke off a rough square. Her eyes fluttered close. "It is definitely still good," she practically moaned.

We each broke off a piece and popped it into our mouths hurriedly. Pretty soon we were talking and laughing about our past lives, loves and what not though I was silent more often than not. Soon enough my weariness and sorrow caught up with me. "I think I would like to rest now," I announced softly during a lull in the conversation.

"Of course," Malthenwen stated, rising smoothly. "I have a nightshirt you may borrow and one for you as well Almira. She led me to the room I had occupied earlier and I sat down at the dressing table as she bustled about the room, turning down the bed, fluffing the pillows and laying out a nightshirt.

"You really don't have-"

"Oh shush," she told me, giving me a stern but kind glance. "It's not everyday I am visited by fellow Earthlings." I gave a short laugh and nodded.

She led me into the little bathroom. "Now if you need water for washing up, just pull this lever next to the bowl and it will flow from this little spout. There is a collection spot on the roof. Tomorrow you can have a bath, unless you prefer it tonight? It will just take awhile to heat the water."

"I can wait; I fear I have already inconvenienced you enough."

"Pish posh, no more of that talk. Oh, I almost forgot! I am afraid we do not have indoor plumbing." I gave the chamber pot a dubious glance. It was set up in a rather pretty wooden chair, but still…

"It's not so bad," she said with an almost sheepish shrug. "Trust me it could be worse."

"I do not think I want to know."

She laughed. "Probably not. If you need anything do not hesitate to fetch me. Eruanna and I will be up awhile longer."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I stood a moment after she had left, and just let everything sink in. Feeling more tired than I ever had in my short life, I stripped, gave myself a half-hearted scrub, threw on my nightshirt and climbed into bed. But as tired as I felt my mind was wide awake, it kept replaying the day's events over and over. I was alone; once again I felt tears well in my eyes. I brushed them angrily away, but it was a futile move. They were just replaced by more. I turned onto my side and curled into the fetal position and gave in, crying myself to sleep for the second time since my arrival in this world.


	21. Love Stinks

Disclaimer: Still don't own it or anything close to it. Nor do I own Steel Magnolias however I do love it. As for the dresses I describe Kate and Almira wearing to the gathering, examples of what I based them off of can be found at the links below:

.

.

**Chapter 21-Love Stinks**

I woke up to the sounds of someone rustling about in the sitting room. I got up slowly and wrapped one of the extra blankets Malthenwen had left for me around my shoulders. I poked my head cautiously out the door only to see Almira looking out the window.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" I asked irritably.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied dryly. "By the way, you look like Hell."

I just grumbled and rolled my eyes as I went to stand next to her at the window. After a moment, I said, "I just woke up out of habit. I mean it is barely past dawn"

"Me too. I'm bummed." I nodded, huffing grumpily.

I heard soft footfalls behind us and I knew Almira did too because she gave me a small sideways glance.

We turned to see Malthenwen descending a set of spiral steps. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Where do those stairs lead? I did not really notice them yesterday," I asked.

"Ah, those lead up the tree about one story to my talan, there is another guest talan across the bridge you can see out that window, which is where Eruanna is staying. And Orophin's house, as well as Rumil's, is on the same level as ours. They are just in separate tress. We have a sort of family complex. Haldir's parents gifted us our talan when we bound, the one which he and his brothers grew up in, and they then moved to a smaller talan further up this tree." She reached the bottom of the stairs and paused, staring out the window behind us. "Here comes Eruanna, good she can help with breakfast. I see she already went to the market, even better." She refocused on us. "It will take awhile for you to get used to cooking without modern conveniences, but Eruanna and I will be here to help."

"Good morning," Eruanna said brightly as she came through the door, carrying a basket in one hand. She took one look at me before saying, "You look like Hell."

I rolled my eyes. "So I have been told. I don't know why, it's not like I got my heart broken or anything."

Her smile grew. "Well, we shall just have to do something about that then." Malthenwen gave her a stern look and I glanced between them warily and noticed Almira was gazing at me sympathetically. Eruanna rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "Oh would you look at all of you! I am not going to try and hook her up with another elf to make Legolas jealous or anything remotely similar to such a silly idea. I was just thinking breakfast and a bath. For the love of all that's holy," and she continued muttering indignantly as she marched to the kitchen.

Malthenwen flashed us a smile before following Eruanna into the kitchen. Almira and I exchanged relieved yet sheepish smiles before joining them. The next hour was spent being taught how to cook in a world that was practically medieval. We learned to build a fire and how to cook over said fire. It was nowhere near easy and by the end I had a hell of a lot more respect for my ancestors. However it was one of the best breakfasts I ever remember eating. There were eggs, porridge, fresh fruit, cheese and tea. It was a veritable feast.

At one point, I paused and looked up. Eruanna and Malthenwen were staring at Almira and me with something akin to wonder on their faces. It was then that I realized I had been shoveling food into my mouth at an unholy speed. And judging by the rather embarrassed look on Almira's face, it seemed our lack of manners had dawned on her too.

I put my fork down slowly. "I am sorry," I said. "I did not mean to hog all the food or-"

Eruanna waved a hand impatiently. "If anyone should apologize it is us. You have just been on a journey that no doubt had a lack of variety concerning foodstuffs not to mention limited foodstuffs. I think it just brought home to us exactly what you both have experienced." Malthenwen nodded her agreement, and with a wink slid a bowl of berries towards us.

I gave a soft laugh and spooned a few more onto my plate, as did Almira. After a few more moments in companionable silence we finished. We then helped them clean up, and then Eruanna suggested Malthenwen show us how bathing worked while she rustled up something for us to wear.

She came to my room first. Once again she drained water from the roof into the sink, and then lifted the sink bowl out of its stand depositing the water in a tub. She did this several times until the tub was full, and then dropped hot coals into the tub to warm it up and then left with a smile. And while it was still only lukewarm and a far cry to the showers I had growing up, it was a bath, something I had gone without for weeks. Splashing water out of a river onto my face and neck could not hold a candle to an actual bath and I groaned in bliss as I sank into the water. About twenty minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. Conveniently, I had just finished toweling myself off. I wrapped it around myself and yelled enter.

Eruanna entered giving me a sunny smile which I could have hated her for if only she had not been so wonderful. Her arms were full of several articles of clothing. "Are you ready?" she asked, a wry smile on her face, most likely at my look of dread.

"I'm not sure. I think I might miss giving up pants," I replied. "But then again, those look like beautiful fabrics."

"They are I assure you. Alright, first comes the chemise-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I am not going commando or braless. Sorry, no can do."

She just nodded. "I figured."

I retrieved my undergarments which I had cleaned out last night after washing up.

"Ready?" She queried, her back to me as I changed.

"Yes," I said after a moment.

"Ok, first the chemise." She handed it to me and I put it on. "Now this dress might be a bit tight in certain areas and a bit long."

"Story of my life," I muttered as I pulled the gown over my head.

"However," she said as she came to stand behind me, "It laces in the front and back and therefore can be adjusted to your size rather easily. She tightened it in the back until an hourglass shape could be seen. "I will let you adjust the front."

I did so and then she plaited my hair in a herringbone braid. When she was finished I turned to the mirror and caught my breath. The dress was a beautiful saffron color with a white panel down the front over which the lacings of the saffron part drew together. There was a white band on the sleeves above the elbow and the inside of the long trumpet sleeves was also white. It was fairly form-fitting without being too revealing. It had been awhile since I had seen myself in a dress. "Do I still look like Hell?" I asked.

Eruanna smiled. "Not even close."

"Mission accomplished," I said.

"Good, let us see if Almira and Malthenwen are ready and we shall take you on a tour of the city."

We left and entered the sitting room only to find Almira and Malthenwen already waiting for us. Almira's dress was similar to mine except that it did not lace in front, only the back. Her gown was a hunter green with a mint green insert in the front, with a square neck and trumpet sleeves that did not have the arm band but slit up the side revealing the mint green color on the inside and leaving an opening allowing her hands to move more freely.

We spent the better part of the day touring the city. We went first to the kitchens, where guests often ate as well as people like messengers or returning or leaving Wardens, and anyone who just wanted to eat with a larger group. From there we made our way to the practice grounds, public baths, an outdoor pavilion where entertainment was held, the marketplace and artisans' area, where we bought some fresh fruit, cheese and bread for our lunch which we took to the gardens back where we ended our tour. And while my company could not have been better, my participation in our conversation was half-hearted. I had once again lapsed into silence as we were strolling through a particular section of the garden after our brief lunch, when I heard my name called.

I turned to see the ellon that had blindfolded me approaching me. "Ladies," he said, bowing gracefully to all of us and we curtseyed in response. "And as I have not been properly introduced to the Lady Kate and Lady Almira, allow me to do so now. I am Trevadir, a warden as you already know. I saw you pass by and wished to discover how you find our fair city so far?"

"It is lovely," I said flatly.

"Verily, it is one of the most enchanting places I have ever been," stated Almira smoothly, making up for my rather short response.

"Kind of you to say," he replied, beaming proudly. "Will you ladies be at the gathering tonight?" Both Almira and I whipped our gazes to Malthenwen and Eruanna, who were wearing extremely guilty expressions.

"Gathering?" I asked, in a deadly calm voice, the kind of calm that is often characterized as coming before the storm.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" Malthenwen gave a shaky laugh as I raised an eyebrow in tacit acknowledgement of the fact that everyone present knew she had not forgotten. "The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are throwing a celebratory feast and dance for the safe advent of the Fellowship to their woods."

"Oh blast," I muttered.

"Am I correct in assuming you ladies will be there?" Trevadir queried in a careful tone.

"You may," Eruanna said quickly, ignoring Almira and I's rather less than courteous stares, "Which means we should be going as there are many errands we have to run concerning this event. If you will excuse us?"

"Of course," he replied, bowing once again and we curtseyed. "Until tonight."

"A dance?" I cried as soon as we had started walking and Trevadir was out of sight. "I just got my heart ripped out and stomped on; I don't exactly feel like socializing."

"This is going to be awkward on so many levels. Celebrations like this always are. Not only will there be drama between Kate and Legolas, we will probably be gawked at by everyone," Almira added with a gloomy sigh.

"Well whether you like it or not, you are members of the Fellowship and it would be extremely discourteous not to attend the festivities," Eruanna stated, giving us both a stern gaze that promised that nothing pleasant would happen to us if we skipped out on said gathering.

"It really might not be so bad," Malthenwen said kindly. "Most elves will probably wish to express their gratitude for what you are doing," she added, her tone sounding a tad too hopeful.

"Oh yes, I am sure that is all they shall want. I am sure none of them will have any interest in my sudden lack of relationship with Lego-his highness, the Prince of Mirkwood," I said sarcastically, and ignored their looks of surprise at my sudden formality concerning Legolas. But I could not bring myself to say his name, I had to detach myself or I was afraid I would start crying all over again like the pathetic lovelorn fool I was.

"Not to mention our status as other-worldly beings that meet with the Valar. That's bound to raise some questions, rumors and whatever else comes from being the odd man out," Almira added dryly.

I snorted in agreement. Eruanna and Malthenwen just exchanged uneasy glances as they led us back towards the marketplace.

"Why are we headed this way?" I asked.

"Because you will need something a little more formal to wear and therefore a visit to the seamstresses is called for." We walked the rest of the way in silence and as put out as I was over the impending gathering, upon entering the shop and beginning to sort through the dresses I reluctantly found I was enjoying myself. I had gone through several dresses without finding anything when one of the seamstresses came up to me. "I think I have found just the thing for you."

She held up the dress and I was instantly in love with it. It was a silk chiffon, and the color ranged from mossy to lime greens contrasting with a burnt/terracotta orange. The bodice was gathered to showcase the range of colors within the fabric and a burnt orange ribbon around the diaphragm and lacing down the back accented the orange tones of the dress perfectly. It had a deep-v neckline, and a mixture of pearls and crystals ran from the point of the v down to the ribbon encircling the dress. It also had the long medieval sleeves and the skirt and train flowed to and pooled at the floor.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I do not think I could do it justice," I admitted.

"Let me be the judge of that." She shooed me behind a curtained changing area and helped me into the dress.

"Oof," I gasped as she laced and tightened the bodice and she gave a soft laugh.

"I take it that it has been awhile since you have been laced into a dress." I just nodded; choosing to conserve air as breathing was going to be difficult. However, looking at myself in the mirror, the dress may not have done much for my respiratory system but it did a hell of a lot for my figure.

"May I assume we have found the dress?" the seamstress asked. I pulled my mesmerized gaze from the mirror, to see her tenderly amused expression. I blushed; it's not that I was vain but I had just never seen myself looking truly stunning. It felt weird.

"You may," I said quietly.

"Wonderful, now I will just need to make a few alterations." So the rest of the afternoon was spent holding still so as not to be pricked with a needle while the seamstress flitted around making little alterations here and there.

"Done," the seamstress announced triumphantly. I gave a little internal 'hallelujah' and opened the curtain to show the others.

"Hot damn," Eruanna said with a teasing wink and I noticed several of the seamstresses raise their eyebrows.

"Oh Kate," Malthenwen breathed.

"It's magnificent," I heard Almira say from behind me.

"Thanks," I said turning. "As is yours, it becomes you." And it did. It was a vibrant, heavy turquoise/green silk embellished on the bodice with gold lace and beading, and laced in the back with gold ribbon. It had a square neckline with sleeves that slit at the shoulder and reached past her fingertips, and the skirt flowed to the floor.

"So that is settled then," Malthenwen stated with a smile. "Change quickly, then we can return to my talan and prepare. We have only about an hour before dinner."

The seamstress helped me out of the dress then left with it, as I once again put on my everyday dress. When I emerged from behind the curtain, I saw a carefully wrapped linen package waiting for me, Almira already had hers and her, Eruanna and Malthenwen were conversing softly while waiting for me. We thanked the seamstresses and left. We had been walking for several minutes before a thought occurred to me.

"Did you purchase these for us?" I asked, already feeling guilty that I had only now thought to ask.

"No, I did not," stated Malthenwen matter-of-factly. "They were a gift from the Lady."

"Holy cow," said Almira. "That's…these are…wow."

"While very kind, it is only logical she would do so. You have been traveling in the wilds for weeks now; she did not expect you to have a ball gown or the funds for one handy."

"But still…" I said.

"Still it was very kind of her," Malthenwen said in agreement. "They certainly did not have to be so ornate, but you will find the Lady has a very generous heart."

"I'll say," I murmured, unconsciously clutching my package tighter. We reached the tree and began climbing, and as we neared our talan we heard male voices.

Almira and I exchanged confused glances which Malthenwen must have noticed for she suddenly explained, "It is most likely Rumil and Orophin. I believe today was their last day of duty at the fences for this month."

I saw Almira's panicked expression but I did not have time to tell her not to worry as we had just reached the door. Upon entering we saw Rumil, Orophin and another elleth sitting at the sitting area drinking wine. They rose as we entered and formal introductions were made with more bowing and curtseying. The second elleth was Orophin's wife, Nyssa, who was very pregnant. She glowed, which increased her beauty about tenfold. She was tall and slender with flaxen hair and cerulean, laughing eyes. Rumil and Orophin were very obviously brothers. They had the same high cheekbones and proud nose, just like Haldir, and the same long, pale blond hair. However Orophin was of a lighter build than Rumil with eyes that bordered on grey while Rumil's were a clear sky blue.

"You ladies must hurry. You would not want to be late for your own gathering," Orophin teased, his eyes twinkling as only an elf's can do. He was clearly happy to be off the border and back with his wife. And the fact that he had someone and was happy made me want to kick him in the shins.

Ashamed, annoyed and frustrated I said curtly, "As if I had a choice." I swept out of the room and into my bedroom and heard Almira say to the awkward silence that followed, "I am sorry, she's not quite herself since-well, you will see."

I heard her enter the room and shut the door. Turning I said remorsefully, "I am sorry I am being such a butthead. I'm just miserable." I felt my eyes fill with tears and I sank onto the side of the bed facing away from her. Sighing she came and sat beside me, "I know. And you aren't a butthead." I met her gaze and we both laughed.

"I have not heard or used that word since middle school," she said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Me either. But it seemed apt." I laid my head on her shoulder and we sat there for a moment before she quietly asked, "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good, than let's get ready. I don't know about you but I could use a good party…or at least alcohol." I gave a short laugh and stood. Following Almira's example, I unlaced my dress and stripped down to my underwear before unwrapping and stepping into my other dress.

"Shall I tighten and fasten your lacings?" Almira asked.

I nodded bleakly. "Oh come on," she said, "You don't look excited!"

"That might because I enjoy breathing freely and deeply," I responded dryly.

"Ah, but tonight might you not enjoy having cleavage more?" she teased, pushing on my shoulder so I turned.

"Fair enough." I managed not to gasp as my laces were done up and turned to do hers.

"This does take some getting used to," she said as she squirmed a bit in her dress.

"I'll say. Now what am I going to do with all this hair?" I looked in the mirror despairingly. My hair had now grown to my lower back. "Is it just me or is it growing faster?"

"I've noticed that too," Almira said. She shrugged, "Must be an Elven thing. Unbraid it and I will pin some of it back."

I did and she pulled the hair on the side of my head back, twisting it a few times then pinning it. The rest of my hair flowed down my back in soft waves that had come as a result of my hair drying in a braid. As Almira and I traded places in front of my bathroom mirror I asked, "How would you like your hair styled?"

"A little more modern." I raised my eyebrows. "You know how girls would poof a section of their hair up and pin it?" I nodded. "I want that."

"Alright, let's hope it stays without hairspray."

"Actually…I have some," she admitted, giving me a sheepish look through the mirror.

"You have hairspray? How did you get that?"

"I brought it with me."

"You brought hairspray with you on a quest through the wilderness?" I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Sue," she stated simply with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is it?"

"On my dresser." I went and retrieved it ignoring the guarded gazes of Rumil, Orophin and Nyssa.

"I think I offended them," I stated softly as I sprayed and styled her hair.

"You're having a rough time. And while your actions weren't exactly commendable they were understandable. And once they sense the tension between you and Legolas I think your words will be forgotten or at least forgiven."

"When did you get so wise?" I asked gruffly.

"I had a good example. You might know her. She's short, too curvy to be a real elf with rather lackluster brown hair?" She stated with a teasing light in her eyes.

"I know a ravishingly beautiful and voluptuous brunette," I replied.

"Ah, that's the one." She held my gaze for a moment in the mirror, before continuing softly, "I really owe you one you know."

I squeezed her shoulder. "You were there when it counted, you remember-when Legolas left me? Consider us even."

She nodded and I heard a soft sniffle. "Oh god, don't start crying please, because if you do then I will because in the immortal words of Dolly Parton in 'Steel Magnolias' "I have a policy that no one cries alone in my presence." And if we both start crying I have a feeling that we'll flood the place."

Laughingly she stood up and hugged me. "I think we are going to be alright, Kate. I really do," she whispered. I swallowed past the lump in my throat at those words and hugged her back.

"I hope you're right," I replied softly. After a moment we drew apart. "Come on," I said. "Let's party like its 1999."


	22. Lovefool

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own creations which isn't half bad.

A/N: There shall be several chapters in the Golden Wood as I have a lot of ground to cover. Hopefully you enjoy them. I am back to writing and hope to keep this streak going. Junior year of college has been owning me so far but I am taking my life back! Take that college. On to the next installment!

**Chapter 22-Lovefool**

I grabbed the cloak that had come with my dress, a beautiful crushed organza cloak in olive green, which was one of the green tones in my dress. I do not know how the elves did what they did with colors and fabrics but I suspected there was magic involved somewhere along the line. We entered the sitting room to see everyone waiting on us, however there was one extra person.

"Glorfindel?" I cried in happy disbelief, flinging myself at him. He caught me and deftly spun me around.

"I take it you missed me," he stated with a smirk, setting me on my feet once again.

"More than you can guess," I said. "It's been a rough couple of days," I added in an undertone and he gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"I think that is an understatement," Eruanna said from his side. I stepped back quickly, feeling slightly weird at my affectionate greeting. But Eruanna just shook her head and looped my arm through hers. "Come," she said. "If anyone is in need of a diversion, it's you." Glorfindel came to my other side, and thus my courage bolstered, we set off for the gathering.

Most of the Company was already there when we arrived. I will admit to being rather nastily satisfied that Legolas looked to be in poor spirits and was clutching his goblet like a lifeline.

Shortly after we arrived Celeborn escorted Galadriel to the dais where she said a few words but I was not really listening. I was fidgeting uncomfortably because Legolas was staring at me unblinkingly. While he could eat his heart out, for all I care, I am single and free to enjoy I thought savagely. But my traitorous eyes kept drifting to him then darting nervously away which infuriated me. Where was my pride? We took our seats at the table and so began the worst meal I had ever experienced to date. But misery loves company and I was pleased to see that Legolas had ended up next to what looked to be a Mary Sue.

I pushed another vegetable to one side of my plate. So far the majority of a sad face was in place.

"Not very hungry I see," observed Glorfindel who was seated by my side. As one of the few people who could claim even Ringwraiths feared him, he often delivered messages between Lórien and Rivendell when time allowed in order to visit his wife.

"Would you be?" I queried morosely.

"No," he stated with a rueful laugh and he looked across the table and met the gaze of his wife, some memory seeming to pass between them and I realized I was not completely alone. There were others that knew what I was experiencing. I speared a couple of vegetables resolutely. It had been a rough couple of weeks and I was going to try and enjoy this evening come Hell or high water. Of course, that was easier said than done I admitted to myself but a few moments later. Legolas' gaze weighed heavily upon me and I was fighting the urge to fidget. And while the majority of me was extremely uncomfortable bordering on miserable, the female part of me was darkly satisfied. The rest of the courses went by so slowly that when it was finally time to adjourn to the pavilion in the Lady's garden for entertainment, I gave up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Allow me to escort you milady," a familiar masculine voice said from behind me. I started and turned to see Trevadir behind me.

I hesitated for only a moment. "That is most kind of you." I linked my arm with his and we joined the mass exodus from the dining area. We walked in awkward silence.

"Is it just me, or have you also noticed his highness seems to be glaring at me rather harshly?" Trevadir asked eventually.

"I am sorry," I gushed then fumblingly continued, "It's just he, well I-and…" I trailed off, blushing.

"I see," he said. "Do you mind that I offered to escort you?" I shook my head no and he continued, "Would it offend you if I stated I would like the opportunity to get to know you better?"

I paused a moment before answering. "No, but you should know my heart is not free."

"I know," he answered softly.

I blushed again. "I am sorry. I did not mean to presume that you had any romantic intentions." This was so awkward. I squashed the impulse to run away, but only just barely.

He gave me a soft, shy smile. "You were not entirely incorrect." My surprised gaze connected with his. "However," he continued, "It is obvious you are not seeking love. I would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice the love you still bear for his highness. I offer only to be your friend and companion for your time here."

I nodded and returned his smile. "I would like that."

"So I can count on a dance, fair lady?" The teasing gleam had returned to his eyes and he had a roguish grin on his face.

"Of course, good sir," I replied. And with those words I found myself in the center of the clearing being whirled around amidst the other dancers. After our dance, Trevadir and I made our way to where Almira was standing.

"I could do with some refreshment. Would you care for one as well?" Trevadir asked.

"Indeed, I would greatly appreciate it," I replied. He nodded and moved off towards a table at the side of the clearing. Directly in my new line of sight was Legolas asking an elleth to dance. My teeth clenched. The nerve, I seethed, pointedly ignoring my own dance.

"You're glaring."

"What?" I asked, tearing my gaze from Legolas and the lovely elleth he was now dancing with and turning towards Almira.

She rolled her eyes. "I said you are glaring."

"Oh." We were sitting at one of the low tables surrounding the dance floor and now I was awkwardly looking anywhere but the dance floor; which was quite the feat since it was directly in front of us. "Oh, this is miserable," I stated glumly, putting my elbow on the table and placing my chin in the palm of my hand.

"I am sorry to hear that," a soft masculine voice stated from above me. I looked up to see an amused Lord Celeborn looking right back at me. "I was wondering if I may have the next dance."

I was stunned and pretty sure my mouth was hanging open when I felt Almira poke me. "Of course, my lord. It would be a great honor." He nodded and walked a few paces away to wait out the end of the song with his wife who was giving me an odd smile.

I turned back to Almira. "You could not have warned me he was standing **right behind me**?"

"What was I supposed to say? He came out of nowhere," she replied defensively.

"Winks and nods work wonders you know." She directed her gaze heavenwards clearly exasperated. It was then the song ended and I rose and approached Lord Celeborn. He smiled and offered me his arm, thus followed the most awkward dance in the history of my short life. I could feel the curious gaze of several elves and when the dance ended I was ready to run. Of course, my luck ran out.

"Would you care for refreshment?" Lord Celeborn asked kindly, and I just nodded not wanting to refuse even though I probably had one waiting for me. He led me off the dance floor and over to the refreshments table. As he handed me a glass, I muttered a soft 'thank you.'

"I promise I am not dangerous." I froze at his words. Had I offended him? I tentatively met his gaze and saw he was rather amused.

I smiled sheepishly, rather relieved he called me out. "I know, you are just intimidating beyond belief."

He laughed. "I have been told it is because I say exactly what is on my mind." I nodded fervently and he laughed again, and I relaxed some. Of course, that feeling experienced a quick death with his next words. "I assume it is my kinsman's behavior that has depleted your enjoyment of this occasion?"

I dropped my gaze to the glass of nectar I was holding. Legolas had been dancing and flirting with every female that was unmarried and available. It stung. "Got it in one," I said bitterly.

Lord Celeborn seemed to understand what I meant despite my odd turn of phrase. "I would apologize but it is not my place to do so." I nodded still avoiding his gaze, and he sighed. "It is because of his love for you he ended it. He never _stopped_ loving you. I do not know if it helps for you to know that or if it makes it worse. I am inclined to think it makes it worse," he stated softly, probably because he noticed I was blinking rapidly.

"It does," I agreed with a rueful laugh. Summoning my courage, I looked him in the eye. "But it was kindly meant and that mitigates the pain slightly. At least I know now some reason as to why he did it or a truer reason at least." I paused and he tilted his head inquisitively. I continued softly, looking at Legolas steadily for the first time that night. "I knew he was lying to me, I just could not fathom why. Your revelation at least answered that question." I once again met his gaze an ironic smile on my face. "I assume it was the 'If you love someone you will let them go' defense?"

He nodded his eyes full of sympathy. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked bitterly once again gazing towards Legolas and his latest dancing partner, who was none other than Nimmir, Lorien's resident Sue. That stung even more, especially since she seemed to have a bad case of wandering hands.

"What will you do now?" Lord Celeborn's soft question caught me by surprise.

"Honestly?" He nodded with a half smile. "Well then, I am thinking about sneaking away from this gathering and licking my wounds in private."

He smiled a little wider. "While I cannot condone such an action, I can say my Lady and I will be as far from your table as possible, most likely not looking in your direction."

"Thank you," I stated softly.

He just waved a hand. "Come allow me to escort you back to your table." I inclined my head and he offered me his arm. We returned to my table to find it empty.

"It appears your companion has disappeared," Lord Celeborn stated and I noted the amusement in his voice. Following his gaze I turned to look at the sea of dancers. I noticed a flash of red hair and found Almira dancing with none other than Rumil. I felt my eyebrows wing upwards.

"So it would seem," I replied with a small smile.

"How unexpected," Lord Celeborn said and at my curious gaze, elaborated. "Rumil is very wary of foreigners ever since Nimmir came to this wood."

"Oh dear," I murmured feeling an instant surge of sympathy for said ellon.

"Indeed. Until we meet again," Lord Celeborn stated with a bow. I curtseyed and then I was alone. Giving my surroundings a surreptitious glance, I turned and quickly exited the clearing.

But I did not get far before I stopped. I had no idea where to go. I was not tired and so did not want to return to Malthenwen's but I did not want to have anything to do with anyone and therefore did not want to go somewhere too public. While I was debating my options, someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Trevadir standing there. Irrationally annoyed, I said imperiously with a lift of one brow, "Well?"

"Forgive me for following you. I simply wanted to ascertain that you were well and did not need any help finding your way back to Haldir's talan," he replied gently.

Great, now I could feel guilty too. I sighed heavily, casting him an apologetic glance. "I am sorry. I am well, just..." I paused, unable to put my feelings into words. There were too many and they were too convoluted.

"I see," Trevadir said, a slight twinkle in his eye. "Then I shall leave you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said softly, relieved to be alone again. I hurried deeper into the Lady's gardens and took a seat in a secluded bower.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud snap. The ensuing sound resounded throughout the small clearing. I stood and my gaze alighted on Legolas.

"You followed me?" I asked surprised and something tugged at my heart.

"I saw someone following you," Legolas stated shortly.

"You mean Trevadir?"

"He was the one following you?" Legolas asked harshly.

The warm feeling I had gotten from what I thought was obvious concern disappeared. I looked at him coolly. "Yes, he wanted to ascertain that I was alright and if I would need any assistance in finding my way back to Malthenwen's talan."

"Of course he did," Legolas spat.

"So what if he did? What is it to you now?" I challenged. I had no idea why I was taunting him so, especially when I just wanted to touch, to beg him to talk with me and see if we couldn't come to understanding.

"Nothing," he stated coldly.

"As it should be," I stated firmly. If he was going to be so petty and childish, I could be as angry as I wanted. Resolutely, I turned my back on him and walked away. I did not have to take this.

I stalked back to Malthenwen's talan. How dare he imply there was less than anything platonic between Trevadir and me? And even if there was, he had no right to take me to task for it. He was the one who ended it, not me. But as angry as I was it could not overwhelm my sorrow. _How_ could he think that of me? Was my love obvious to everyone except him? Wiping away a few errant tears, I ascended the stairs of Malthenwen's flet and entered the talan. And then I froze.

"You should know I cannot be so easily left behind," Glorfindel stated, beckoning me to sit beside him at the sitting area. "I have sensed a deep sorrow within you ever since I arrived. I know you and Legolas have parted but I would hear the whole tale."

"Eruanna did not tell you?" I asked cravenly. I was not sure I could endure reliving it again.

"It is not her tale to tell," he stated mildly reproachful. His gaze softened. "Do you feel you can no longer confide in me?"

"That is not it, I just…I am tired of crying," I whispered as my eyes once again filled with tears.

"There is no shame in crying. Come," he once again beckoned me to sit next to him and I complied. And in a moment the words, as well as the tears, came pouring out of me. And through it all Glorfindel was there, murmuring soft words and rubbing my back soothingly.

"I do not like it," he finally stated with a sigh, "but I understand it."

"I don't," I replied a bit irritably.

"How could you? Your experience is not his, just as his is not yours and therefore he cannot understand your position either."

"But is it really too much to ask that he not be so drastic?" I cried. "It's not like I saw this coming and just surprised him with it. I was just as shocked as he was."

"He is a warrior prince, Kate, a guardian. He has been trained to protect people all his life, to sacrifice his good for that of others. It is not illogical he would weigh the circumstances and exchange his happiness for yours. Surely you noticed how miserable he was?"

"I am afraid I was distracted by the number of ellith he engaged," I replied stiffly.

"Fair enough. However I will tell you he did not smile at any of them once the way he does when he looks upon you."

"Why are you telling me this? Am I not miserable enough?" I begged.

"Because I would not have you lose hope," He amended. "Do you not still love him?" I nodded. "Then I will tell you that yours is not an easy road. You must have hope he will see the error of his ways. He has a long way to go in making amends and healing the hurt he inflicted, but he has ever been one to rise to a challenge and overcome it spectacularly."

"And you have the right to make it one Hell of a challenge," Eruanna said from the window behind us. I jumped and whirled. She was standing on the outdoor patio and leaning against the window frame.

"Jeez Louise, you about gave me a heart attack," I cried.

"My apologies," she said. "I came to collect my husband and make sure you were alright."

"Thanks, I'm…o.k."

She studied me a moment before giving me a decisive nod. "Good, then we shall see you in the morning." Glorfindel nodded his assent and rising placed a kiss on my forehead. I watched them go with a lump in my throat before entering my room and collapsing upon my bed.


	23. The Heart of the Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trilogy or anything associated with it. If only…

**Chapter 23- The Heart of the Matter**

I woke and sat up slowly. "Oh, ouch." I had fallen asleep in my dress and my ribs were not happy. With great relief I managed to loosen my laces and change into one of the other more casual dresses I had been supplied with. It was a lovely pear green dress with a wide neckline and the hem was completed with a wide damask border and black silk ribbon. The sleeves were also black and extra-long with an opening that exposed my arms. It also had a black satin belt with a gold, ornate hook and eye clasp with two bells hanging from it. I jumped when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I smiled as Almira entered. "Perfect timing, I need help with the lacing."

"Turn around then." I did and fiddled with my sleeves while she tightened the black satin lacing.

"I cannot get over these dresses. I feel like I should be going to a Renaissance fair."

"Tell me about it. All done," she declared and I turned. "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Sure, but I would like to eat first," I responded.

"Of course." We moved to the kitchen and ate a simple repast of fruit and little cakes. Almira was unusually quiet. She seemed to be contemplating something so I decided to wait to see if she would volunteer her thoughts. We cleaned up and descended the stairs to the forest floor.

"Kate...there's something you should know," Almira announced abruptly as we began walking upon one of the paths of Lórien.

I glanced at her, suddenly wary despite expecting to hear something of what was bothering her. "And that is...?"

"I do not think I am the kind of Sue I thought I was. I mean I thought I was your basic Super Sue that could do anything and everything required of her. And admittedly I can do most Sue things: cook, dance, sew, and sing; not to mention the whole preoccupation with Legolas. Although I never _really_ liked him, it's just...well it was the sort of preoccupation a proper Sue should have," she blurted out.

I stopped and she turned to face me seemingly nervous. "Do I look like a nun to you?" She shook her head no, a confused look gracing her features. "Then what's with the confessions?"

She shuffled her feet and fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress her gaze fixated on the ground. "Well, I figured you should know especially since they coincide with two favors I would ask of you."

Bemused, I asked, "And what are these favors?"

"Firstly, I would like some help trying to attract Rumil seeing as the Sue approach seems to have quite the opposite effect, and secondly..." A blush began creeping onto her cheeks.

"Secondly..." I prompted, smiling at the mention of Rumil.

"Secondly I would like you to train me in the sword because I apparently cannot do that either," she stated in a rush.

When I finally processed what it was she said I flipped. "YOU WHAT?"

She was blushing furiously now. "Please don't yell," she whispered frantically. "I thought I was a Mary Sue, you know, so I would have all kinds of crazy martial skills. Unfortunately I was not proven wrong until Moria." At her mention of her brush with death in the mines I sobered quickly. Her panic made sense now. I'd panic too if I thought I would be able to wield a sword and when I actually needed to hack into something I found out I was wrong.

"Why me?" I asked gently and a bit perplexedly. "Wouldn't you prefer someone, well, better? Perhaps you could ask one of Haldir's wardens."

"Oh no, I would be too embarrassed. What would they think?" She was staring at me anxiously.

"By them, you mean Rumil?"

Her deepened blush was all the answer I needed. I sighed, "I don't know..."

"Please, Kate. _Please?_ You are really quite good and definitely good enough to at least teach me the basics. And maybe then I would not be so intimidated at seeking outside help. After all you were trained by the great Glorfindel," she pleaded hurriedly. I felt my resistance crumbling. She was my friend. How bad could it be?

"Alright, I'll do it." I let out a small _oomph_ as she threw her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. When she pulled back I looked her in the eye and stated sternly, "But only on one condition." She nodded eagerly so I continued, "You allow Eruanna to aid in your instruction. She was also trained by Glorfindel."

"Deal." We shook on it then continued walking.

"So how is it you ended up with one set of Sue skills and not another?" I questioned, genuinely perplexed.

"My mother was kind of your quintessential housewife and domestic goddess. You know the kind of woman you would say only went to college to get her M.R.S. degree. But that's how she was raised and so I was brought up to follow in her footsteps. I attended etiquette courses, voice and dance lessons, competed in pageants, and took every Home Ec course known to man."

"Wow, no wonder you were such an obnoxious wannabe princess," I said, imagining the torture of constantly being primped and groomed as if you were some sort of living Barbie doll (A/N: I have absolutely nothing against pageants or housewives, however there are some women who take it too far just as there are women who are workaholics and insanely feminist).

"She was a good woman and she meant well, but I was a brat. I've never had a serious relationship because I was honestly too shallow to notice anyone who wasn't attractive or of a certain social status. It really kind of sucks," she finished with a rueful laugh.

"I had noticed the way you watched Rumil," I stated softly, waiting to see her reaction.

She darted a quick glance my way before staring straight ahead again. "It's just, he's just…there's just something about him. You know? And last night he was just so real, no pretenses or ego. He was just himself, so confident and chivalrous. It threw me."

"So how did you two start interacting?" I asked.

She blushed deeply. "Oh lord, what did you do?"

She swallowed. "Well, you left and I was alone and feeling really awkward so I had a glass of wine, and then another, and another and then I noticed he was standing with his brother and wife clearly not engaging anyone. So, I asked him to dance which by the shock on his face I figured wasn't really done here so then I stuttered some apologies and tried to run away but he stopped me. Then we danced and talked and danced and then we came home." All of this came out in one breath so I was a bit stunned. "What? What is it? You look really freaked out."

She was watching me nervously so I gathered my thoughts. "Don't worry, I am happy for you and think this is great. I am just a bit surprised that you are asking for my help. It sounds like you have everything under control," I stated slowly.

"I don't," she gushed. "I have no idea where to go from here. I have my usual bag of tricks but my newly acquired common sense is telling me all these ideas would only crash and burn. And you have been through a courtship here and so kind of know the ropes."

"And look how it turned out," I spat bitterly. I saw her wince and sighed. "I am sorry Almira that was uncalled for."

"It's okay, you're hurting," she stated simply, patting my shoulder. "And I should have considered how uncomfortable helping me with this could be for you."

"No, you're my friend and have the right to ask me. My situation is not yours and I should not project my feelings onto your relationship."

"So you'll help me?" She was grinning widely.

"Yes, for better or for worse." She squealed and hugged me again and I let out a genuine laugh for the first time in days.

We started walking again and I confided in her about my conversation with Lord Celeborn. Suddenly, Almira had my arm in a death grip. "What is up with you?" I asked, stopping and facing her. She had a stiff smile on her face and tilted her head subtly towards an area further up the path. Out of my peripheral I saw someone approaching, and making an educated guess I mouthed 'Rumil?' She nodded very slightly.

"What do I do?" she whispered desperately.

"First, relax. Second, do not bat your eyes whatever you do. Third, be your self. Your _new_ self." The last bit made her smile which was good because it was at that moment that Rumil hailed us.

We waited as he approached and did the whole formal greeting with the bowing and the curtseying that always made me feel like I was in some sort of Jane Austen novel instead of Tolkien's novel though I did not know why.

"Good morn, Lady Almira, Lady Kate. Where are you headed?" he asked cordially, though he was eyeing me somewhat reservedly.

"We were just wandering aimlessly, exploring if you will. You have a very fair city," I stated after an awkward moment in which Almira gave me a desperate glance, stiff smile still firmly in place.

"That is kind of you to say. I am making my way back to Malthenwen's flet as she proposed a picnic this afternoon and I offered to help her ready our supplies. Would you care to join us?"

"Yes." Almira's quick answer had both Rumil and I staring at her and she blushed deeply.

"Actually, I think I would like to journey a little farther. As I said your city is very peaceful and my thoughts have been too solemn as of late," I stated softly.

Rumil and Almira gave me sympathetic glances and I was forced to look elsewhere lest I get emotional. "Then I wish you a pleasant walk," Rumil returned. I inclined my head and he offered his arm to Almira. We exchanged goodbyes and I stood watching their retreating forms for a moment and resented my slight envy. I shook myself, sighed and continued my walk. I eventually came to the Lady's garden and elected upon a random path. After about ten minutes I came upon a small clearing. It was filled with rose bushes and I inhaled deeply. Memories of time spent with Legolas in the gardens of Rivendell accosted me and I sighed deeply. I turned as I sensed a presence behind me and panicked when I saw Legolas. He stopped surprised, just outside the bower he must have been residing in which would explain why I did not notice him. We stood there frozen for several awkward moments.

"Kate-"

But I did not stay to hear what he said. The moment he spoke I turned on my heel and left. I returned to Malthenwen's house but refused to go on the picnic. I shut myself up in my room and stayed there for the rest of the evening, only emerging to eat dinner. I knew my friends were worried for me but all I wanted was to be alone, to not have to think or speak with anyone. I repeated this routine for a couple days, emerging from my room only to eat. It was on the third day, as I was lying listless on my bed, that Glorfindel burst into my room followed closely by Eruanna.

"Rise," he stated. I had sat up in surprise and now I flopped back onto my bed.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because you're scaring the Hell out of us that's why," Eruanna stated fiercely.

"I am fine," I replied shortly.

"No you are not," Glorfindel retorted. "I will not countenance you lying to me."

I turned on my side, so I was not looking at them. But Eruanna came and kneeled in front of me. "Kate," she pleaded softly, "Please, get out of bed. Let us help you."

"There is nothing you can do. You cannot take away this pain. You cannot make him love me." My voice broke and I turned away from them.

"We shall see about that," stated Glorfindel succinctly.

I sat up abruptly. "What do you mean by that?"

But it was no use he was already out of my room and heading for the door of the talan.

"Where is he going?" I asked Eruanna desperately.

"If I know my husband, he is going to find Legolas," she stated.

"Oh no, he won't," I cried disbelievingly.

"He will," she stated unapologetically. "He's fearful for your well-being. He cares very deeply for you. I was so excited to meet this vibrant young woman he described to me, someone that reminded us both of myself when I first arrived. But you have been diminished as of late, and it is completely understandable. However this languishing woman is not. You are stronger than this, I know it. Do not let your grief consume you. I know it is hard as you have never experienced emotions as intensely as you do now as an elf, but let us help you. Don't shut us out."

I was staring at the bedding, fat tears rolling down my face. "I just feel so pathetic," I choked out. "All I do is cry, like some sort of lovelorn idiot."

"Oh, Kate," she said as she gathered me in her arms and began to rock me. "You are not an idiot. You are in love with him, not just childishly infatuated. Your grief is appropriate, however your approach to dealing with it is not. You cannot internalize it, it is meant to flow from you with your tears."

"She's right," Malthenwen stated softly as she and Almira entered the room as well. "There's a biological explanation for it, as the hormone responsible for sadness exits your body in small quantities through your tears, hence the relief you feel after a good cry."

"That's pretty cool," I said in-between sniffles.

"We brought you some dinner," Almira supplied.

"Thanks, I am kind of hungry." So they stayed with me as I ate and then we moved onto the patio where we split a bottle of wine and enjoyed the cool evening hours. And I let the quiet contentment surround me, and I felt considerably lighter than I had in days.

I awoke at dawn like usual the next morning and decided I _was_ tired of just sitting around all day. So I dressed in a simple beige tunic and brown leggings and grabbed my weapons. I figured physical activity would ease the tension and frustration raging inside me.

I knocked on Almira's door and it was a few moments before she answered. "Yes?" she queried a bit grumpily.

"I was wondering if you would like to begin your training. We do not have that long here so we need to start soon."

She nodded resignedly. "I will change and be out in a moment for breakfast."

I nodded and went and started putting together our usual breakfast of fruit and cakes. She joined me after about five minutes and we ate quickly before making our way to the training fields.

"I think we're lost," Almira said after about a half hour.

"I think you're right." I sighed resignedly. "Alright we'll just backtrack and make our way to the kitchens and ask someone there."

She agreed and another quarter of an hour found us at the Kitchens. "Lady Kate," Trevadir hailed me as he approached me from one of the tables. "Have you ladies broken your fast yet?"

"We have indeed," I replied. "We were just looking for the training fields."

"Ah, allow me to escort you. I have just finished my meal fortunately for you."

"That is most kind of you."

"Not at all."

The three of us made small talk as he led the way to the training fields, and an hour after we started we finally made it there.

"Now, if you will excuse me ladies I must return to the city proper. Perhaps you would care to join me for the noonday me?"

At Almira's nod, I responded, "We would be glad to."

"Until then," he stated with a slight bow then departed.

"Alright, where would you like to begin-with the sword or with the bow?" I asked.

"I think the sword as it will be harder for me to learn and slightly more necessary knowing the kind of odds we will be facing."

"A good point," I stated grimly. "We will be vastly outnumbered in the coming battles."

We chose the most secluded training circle we could find and I began teaching her the basics, from how to hold a sword to the beginning maneuvers used to wield one.

Two hours later, we stopped for a brief break and then I suggested we begin archery. We approached the archery range and I could since Almira's anxiety.

"Relax," I whispered as we took up residence at one of the outermost targets.

"It's just there are so many people," she returned.

There were about thirty, however her anxiety was still understandable. "However Rumil is not one of them," I pointed out hoping this fact would bolster her courage. "Besides they are not paying attention to us," I lied.

"You're lying," she stated. "They are staring at us."

"O.k. true, but they will lose interest in a few moments once they see we are not performing any miraculous feats, merely practicing," I assured her. "Besides you need to learn this, you will just have to get used to people watching you, there will always be people around."

She took a deep breath. "Right. Where do we begin?"

Another two hours passed and found us on our way to the dining area. "I think I am going to be sore tomorrow," Almira groaned.

"Most definitely," I agreed readily. "However your muscles will adjust fairly quickly. You did well," I finished. And she had. So much so that I could even squeeze in a little practice time and did not have to spend the entire time just watching her.

We entered the dining area and found Trevadir already waiting for us. "I trust your practice was fruitful?" He queried as we sat.

"It was. I must admit I have felt rather odd walking around without the weight of a weapon," I replied.

"It is amazing how quickly you grow accustomed to the sensation," Trevadir agreed.

"What exactly is your profession?" Almira asked.

"I am a scribe for Lord Celeborn and also an occasional messenger, thus the need to know how to wield a weapon," he supplied.

"Have you always lived in Lothlórien?" I asked.

"No I was actually born and raised in Imladris. My parents still live there. I decided to move here many years ago. I fell in love with Lórien after visiting but a few times. I believe you know my cousin Faelon?"

I gasped. "He was a dear friend to me."

"I know. He mentioned you in a few letters. We are very close as neither of us had any siblings growing up and have kept a constant correspondence since I moved. He spoke very highly of you and when I heard the Fellowship had entered the Wood I knew I should try and meet you if possible, especially since I was sure Faelon would appreciate news of you're your well-being."

"How is he? And Thanneth?" I asked.

"She is recovering quite nicely and therefore he is well. Although she has an avid admirer which vexes him greatly, but he believes he may win her yet."

"Good for him."

From there our conversation turned to our stay in Imladris, what we thought of it in comparison to Lothlórien, and where we thought we might settle should we succeed in our Quest. After about an hour, Trevadir left us to return to work and Almira and I made our way back to our rooms to bathe and change. I found a beautiful dress lying on my bed and as I slipped it over my head I gave a sigh of delight. The dress was made to look as if it was really two dresses. The under layer, visible in a panel down the front and on the lower part of the sleeves was a cream color while the rest was a rich Bordeaux. It laced slightly at the bust but also had a fabric belt around the waist that fastened with a gold buckle. It also had a slight train and wide sleeves. I was in love with it.

It was as I was running a hand reverently down one of my sleeves that Glorfindel appeared at my door. "I take it the dress meets with your approval," he stated.

"It most definitely does," I gushed. "Did you…?"

He nodded. "I remembered you had a red dress you were particularly fond of in Imladris and thought you might find this one comparable."

"Thank you, I love it."

He smiled, obviously pleased I was pleased. "Would you care to take a walk?"

"That sounds lovely."

We departed and spent our walk to the gardens and through them filling each other in on what had happened since we parted. We had seated ourselves in a bower as I reached the part in my tale concerning Moria.

"I just feel so guilty about Gandalf's fall," I confided. "It pains me to even think about it. And there is worse to come. I am just so afraid that my fellows in the Company will turn from me."

Glorfindel patted my hand reassuringly. "I do not think they will blame you. They know your role is not an easy one. Besides, loss is to be expected on such a perilous mission. And that is not to say you will stand by and let people perish, but that you most likely cannot prevent it. As was the circumstance in Gandalf's fall. Brave as you are, you are no match for a balrog." He winced slightly and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know…I just can't help this worry."

"If I could help you I would."

"I know, it is enough."

From there our conversation turned to lighter things, mainly gossip from Imladris. It was rumored a certain Lord's son would be taking a wife soon. With a pang, I pictured how excited Sunniva must be. Our friends would be in an uproar. I experienced a sense of homesickness I did not expect. Imladris was not my home, but my mind reasoned, it was the only familiar place I had in this world.

"What has troubled you?" Glorfindel asked softly and I started in surprise.

I gave a rueful laugh at being called out. "Well, I was imagining the excitement surrounding such an event and felt an unexpected wave of homesickness. It just shocked me that I have come to identify Imladris as my home. That I would identify with this place so strongly somewhat saddens me because it means my decision is going to be so much harder than I could have guessed."

"I cannot imagine saying goodbye to you forever," he stated.

"Me either," I replied softly. "I do not think I can, especially since I would not even have the memories of this place and all the people I hold dear here to comfort me."

"Are you saying you are considering staying?" he asked tensely.

"I am."

We lapsed into silence for a time and he held my hand for comfort. When the sun started to set, he broke the silence. "Shall we return?"

"I think I would like to linger a little longer," I replied. He nodded and kissed the top of my head before leaving. I fell into contemplative silence, considering what my life would be like if I stayed and how different it would be without Legolas in it. Would I return to Imladris and start over? Or should I return home and leave all the sorrow behind, sacrificing all the joy I had here in the process?

Eventually I heard heavy footfalls approaching and knew them to be Gimli's for he was the heaviest of step in our company and therefore Lothlórien. I turned expectantly in his direction and he gave me a soft smile as he entered the small clearing. I was surprised that he seemed to be seeking me out. We had only interacted minimally and definitely had not had any heart-to-hearts. But I appreciated his frank and open manner, defined by statements such as the one that followed.

"It seems your relationship with the elf has been a bit strained as of late," Gimli said by way of greeting, taking a seat on the ground next to me.

I snorted. "That is an understatement of epic proportions."

"I take it telling him you are still mortal did not go so well." He eyed me sympathetically.

"Not in the least," I said tightly, jumping to my feet and beginning to pace angry of a sudden. "I can understand that it would upset him, hell it upset me and I'm used to mortality, especially my own. But trying to manipulate me?" I let out a frustrated sigh. "Who does he think he is? It's not like I chose this. I did not _beg _the Valar to stay mortal. Nor did I force him to care for me. He's acting like this is my fault, as if I deceived him on purpose." Pain lanced through me, and I sank to the ground in front of him. Drawing my knees up, I rested my elbows on them and dropped my head into my hands. After a moment, I raised my head and moved to kneel in front of him, eyes swimming, throat tight and whispered, "I love him, you know, I really do. And supposedly he loves me. I want to stay with him and I would...but I have to be sure. I'm scared," I said desperately. "I have never been in love before, not like this. What if I stay and we continue our affair, but only for a little while longer. What if it is not meant to be? What if I stay only to lose him to someone else?"

"Impossible," he said.

I gave a weak smile. "Gimli, if that happened, if I stayed only to lose him...I don't think I'd make it," I whispered haltingly, a few tears escaping and sliding slowly down my cheeks.

"Child," he began gently, "He loves you like no other. It is obvious in the way he looks at you. You can hear it in his voice when he speaks to you. Nothing and no one is going to change his mind about that."

"I don't know about that," I stated morosely. "You should have seen the way he looked at me after Gandalf's death. He looked betrayed. He said he did not fault me for it, but it does bother him," I shuddered and met Gimli's concerned gaze head-on. "The worst has yet to come Gimli. What then? On top of everything else it might just change his mind." I shook my head despairingly. "I don't know what I'd do then," I choked out before dissolving into fresh sobs much to my horror. I dropped my head back into my hands, embarrassed and miserable. I heard Gimli sigh and stand, then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I leaned into the embrace.

After a few minutes, I started to calm down and sensing it, he said teasingly, "I never much liked him anyway. If he is dimwitted enough to make the mistake of leaving you again I'll give him a piece of my mind...with my axe." I gave a half-laugh, half-sob and wiped the last tears from my face.

"Thanks, Gimli," I said softly.

"Nothing to be thankful for lass; now what say you come and eat with us?"

"Oh, I don't know if that's the best idea," I said uneasily, terrified of running into Legolas. "I look a mess."

As if reading my mind, Gimli fixed me with a kind and knowing gaze and said gently, "He has not been eating with us very often lately. It is doubtful he will be there. Will you risk it? I know of some hobbits that would be quite glad to see you. And your sad state would probably inspire pity from them which in turn might motivate them to give you more food instead of making you fight for it, lucky woman."

I gave like a cheap card table. "I _would_ be glad to see them."

"Good, let us go. They will be eating soon and if we do not hurry there will be no food left, the hobbits will make sure of that. Gentle creatures in everything except food." I smiled at the truth in the statement. The walk to the fellowship's encampment was a silent, but comfortable, one. That comfort ended the minute I stepped into the camp and laid eyes upon Legolas. Catching sight of me his smile faded and that single action sent another wave of pain flooding through my system. Unable to look at him and see his disdain, I glared at Gimli who looked surprisingly guilty before turning on my heel and striding swiftly away before breaking into a run.

"Kate! Kate, wait!" I heard Legolas call after me. I began to speed up but was effectively stopped when he yelled "Please!" I slowed my pace and my heart was hammering hard, partially from running and partially because I had no idea what to expect. I kept my back turned as he approached as I did not trust my composure entirely. "Will you speak with me?" I was shaking now, though I would be hard-pressed to pinpoint any one emotion causing such a reaction.

"What more could you possibly have to say to me?" I said, allowing my anger to win out. And made bold by it, turned to face him.

"I wanted to apologize." Legolas took a step forward and winced at my cautionary step backward. "Though to beg forgiveness would be nearer the mark," he continued. Once again he had shocked me into silence. And I was really getting over his erratic behavior. Not knowing what to say, I stayed quiet, wary. Seemingly taking my silence as encouragement he continued, "I was wrong to try and manipulate you into making a decision. It was demeaning of me to discredit you by assuming you could not make the correct decision without my interference. Forgive me, please."

"I just do not understand why you would think I should leave. You led me to believe you cared for me," my voice broke and I paused, trying to regain my composure. Legolas stepped forward again, and pulled up abruptly when I held up a hand in warning. Swallowing hard I continued, "I would think that if you truly cared for me you would want me to stay."

"I do," he affirmed quickly as if now he had absolutely no doubts.

"Then why the lie?" I pressed.

"Because I did not want you to feel obligated to stay because of me. I did not want to have you stay only to end up resenting me."

"I wouldn't," I protested, annoyed that he had been at the whim of what-ifs.

"You cannot say that for certain. You are so young…"

"Well forgive me for not being as ancient and wise as you," I stated caustically.

Legolas raised his hands pleadingly. "Kate, I did not mean to condescend, but-"

"Yes, yes you did," I interrupted, really angry now, and stalked up to him. "You think you know so much, hm? I love you. I am _in love_ with _you_," I cried shoving him once in the chest. I saw his eyes flash dangerously but I continued on beyond caring. I wanted to see some real emotion from him. "Did you consider that in your calculations before deciding to get rid of me? How ironic that such a fierce warrior would turn from a mere woman because she might decide to leave him. For that is what drove you, is it not? Fear? Instead of having your heart possibly broken you crushed mine?"

"And what is it you know?" Legolas cried, finally losing his cool. And I would have been more satisfied if he weren't so intimidating, looming over me. "How many times have you had your heart broken? Do you know what it is like to be alone centuries on end, with little hope of finding your heart's choice while being forced to watch your friends and all around you build a life with theirs'? Try to imagine for a moment the doubt and resentment that would plague you if you carried a title like mine and how it would feel to be constantly worrying whether or not your lover is trying to use you to attain a status and lifestyle you had no choice over."

"You did not seem to care at the gathering when you engaged every single one of your admirers, even Nimmir," I spat back.

Legolas had the grace to flush. "You are right. I cannot and will not attempt to excuse my behavior last night," he stated tightly, hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Can you explain it?" I challenged. I wanted to know why I had been made to suffer. I was not backing down now. I knew this would be hard for him, he was proud, almost to a fault. But if he wanted to be with me he could not be so high-handed and he had to let me in.

Legolas clenched his jaw for a moment, obviously having some sort of internal debate before sighing and saying softly, "I saw you with Trevadir and it hurt to see you on the arm of another. My jealousy drove me to behave childishly. I wanted you to be as jealous as I was. And it was petty of me."

"I can understand that," I said finally and watched hope blossom on his face.

"Can you forgive me?" Legolas asked tentatively.

A long pause ensued. The question was not whether I could forgive him but should I. I well and truly loved him, there was no going back now. But it all seemed too good to be true. What if I was just setting myself up for a greater fall? I met his gaze again and what I saw there gave me hope. In his eyes was fear. He was as much at my mercy as I was at his. Legolas just waited patiently, not trying to push me or press his case. He was letting me make up my own mind, demonstrating with his actions that he regretted his overbearing manner and was consciously choosing to behave better. This cemented my hope that we could work things out more than anything else probably could have. Besides I really had no choice. My heart was screaming at me to forgive him, tell him I love him and end this torture. Finally I managed to whisper the truth. "Too easily." Such relief and joy shone on his face that it nearly took my breath away.

"So…now what?" I asked, happy yet wary, wishing someone would pinch me. I needed to know this was real.

"What do you want?" Legolas asked softly, brushing a stray bit of hair behind my ear.

"Dinner," I stated succinctly and Legolas gave a startled laugh. "And then maybe a walk, nothing too hasty. I do not think we can be as we were but perhaps…perhaps we can be better."

Taking my hand, he pressed his lips to the back of it before holding it over his heart. "Dinner would be wonderful."


	24. Like Someone in Love

Disclaimer: The usual.

**Chapter 24-Like Someone in Love**

Legolas turned to walk back toward the Fellowship's pavilion and stopped abruptly when I did not move with him. "What is wrong?" he asked, faced with my anxious countenance.

"Is there somewhere else for us to eat?" I queried.

"You do not want to eat with our Company?" he returned.

"I just...do not want to answer any questions about us, not yet. And even if they did not ask, I still feel it would be uncomfortable because they would all be wondering about it." I fidgeted as he paused in thought. Then he smiled a quick but brilliant smile. "Come with me."

I quirked a brow but he just shook his head. He set a brisk pace and in about twenty minutes we reached the area around the Lord and Lady's tree. He led me to a tree not too far from theirs and began to ascend the stairs. We alighted on a platform, which served as the terrace for a talan. "Welcome to my family's humble abode," Legolas stated as he opened the front door, allowing me to pass in front of him.

"This is lovely," I breathed as I stepped into the main room. Off to the left was the kitchen, straight ahead was a staircase beyond which was a back patio. To the right there was another room which looked to be a study or library.

"Thank you, I am glad you like it," he replied as he moved into the kitchen. "I am afraid I do not have much in the way of foodstuffs. I only picked up a few items this afternoon. I have a few pieces of fruit, cheese and bread."

"That is fine," I called, still standing in front of the door. I moved to the sitting area running a hand over the sofa's light blue cushions. There was a thick navy blue rug on the floor which I intuitively knew must be like heaven for your feet, the kind of carpet you sink into. There were two more chairs with the same light blue cushions and all the furniture, including the coffee table and end tables, was carved out of a dark wood with intricate leaf patterns winding their way across the surface. The pillows were the same navy as the rug with embroidered designs out of silver thread. The curtains were a gauzy silver material and were blowing slightly in the breeze. I moved to stand in front of the window and gazed absentmindedly out of it. There was a light floral scent on the wind and I inhaled deeply. I was nervous. I mean only hours before I had been an emotional wreck. Could I help it if I thought this might be too good to be true?

"You are frowning," Legolas stated gently.

I jumped guiltily and turned to face him as he set a plate of food and a bottle of wine on the table. "I'm sorry…I just…it's been a long couple of days," I finished somewhat lamely.

"Then it is I who should be apologizing for I am the one to blame for your…"

"Anguish?" I supplied when he hesitated obviously unsure how to describe my state.

He grimaced. "I fooled myself into believing that your sentiments regarding my person were not so serious that you would suffer greatly-"

"Obviously you miscalculated," I snapped then winced. "Legolas, I am sorry. I did not mean to be cruel, I just-"

"Do not apologize," he interrupted gently. "Believe it or not, I am wise enough to know that you will still hold some anger and resentment towards me and I still feel guilty enough that I believe I deserve it. Please, insult me; absolve me from some of my guilt." He smiled at me teasingly and I relaxed a bit.

I shook my head. "I do not want to insult you." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I love you," I continued quietly, unable to meet his gaze, "and I have no idea what the hell to do about it now."

I heard him sigh and come to stand in front of me. "Kate," he stated softly. "Kate, look at me." I glanced up at him and he smiled a gentle smile. "Why not eat first and then we can talk?"

I gave a sheepish smile and let him lead me to one of the sofas. He fetched two glasses from the kitchen and then opened the bottle of wine. He set a glass in front of me then sat opposite me. I ate in silence and it was not nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. It dawned on me that he was still the same elf I fell in love with. I had just been exposed to his flaws for the first time really. I swallowed my last bite and smiled softly at him, having gained my confidence back somewhat I asked, "Where should we begin?"

"Allow me to start," he asked, and when I nodded he continued, "I realized while you were eating that up to this moment, you have stated that you loved me, twice," he grinned as I blushed, "and it is completely remiss of me to have not returned the sentiment. So I would like to take the time to state, unequivocally, that I love you." His tone was very serious now and his gaze held me captive. "My love for you is unlike any I have ever known. It terrifies me," he admitted with a rueful laugh and I could not help but smile. I felt the exact same way. "And when you told me you could leave, I panicked. I wanted to believe that I could live without you. I was wrong, I cannot and more importantly I do not want to live without you. I know that it will take time for you to fully trust me once again but you should know that there is nothing I want more. I love you and will do whatever it takes to keep you by my side. I realize that this might seem overly maudlin and therefore insincere given the short amount of time we have been reconciled, but I assure you I never stopped loving you and when I realized my folly I considered what I would want to tell you should I be granted the chance. My mind has been occupied by nothing else. Kate?"

Throughout his whole speech I had been struggling to keep my tears at bay. I sniffled and much to my horror, sobbed. "I'm sorry," I managed to choke out while trying to stifle my sobs. "I'm just happy," I bawled, nearly laughing at his shocked expression.

"Well, that is alright then," he stated as he appeared at my side with a handkerchief. Kneeling in front of me, he blotted at my tears as I tried to get control of my amplified emotions. I failed and he took a seat next to me and pulled me into his arms and just rubbed my back soothingly.

When I managed to get my emotions under control, I pulled away. "I'm sorry," I stated automatically.

He just arched an eyebrow. "There is no need for you to apologize, you know this."

"Right," I said hesitantly, back to feeling awkward and kind of anxious. I glanced around the room as he gazed at me speculatively.

"Would you care to go for a walk?" he asked finally breaking the silence and I acquiesced immediately.

We left his talan and began meandering through Lórien. Our walk was filled with pregnant silences and awkward spurts of conversation. So much so that I could not help but chuckle during one of our silences when it occurred to me how nervous we both must be.

"What is so amusing, milady, if you do not mind me asking?" Legolas queried.

"Our demeanors; the tension is palpable as I am sure you have noticed."

He matched my wry smile. "I had hoped I was not so obvious."

"Honestly I am rather relieved we are so out of sorts," I confessed as he glanced at me surprised. "To me it seems that if we just tried to pick up where we left off we would be ignoring what happened. As I said before, we cannot go back but we can go forward. And obviously our anxiety is proof of how much we want this to move forward." I paused. "Did that make sense?"

He tilted his head, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "Mostly, as is the norm during our conversations," he teased. "Perhaps one day I will completely understand your expressions and way of speaking. I hope it will not change overly much should you decide to stay."

"How ironic, I was just thinking that it would hopefully become more formalized, like yours. I do not want to stick out like a sore thumb."

"I am afraid, my dear, that you already do." I returned his smile and we both slipped into silence. His earlier comment about my deciding to stay had me contemplating whether or not to tell him I was already leaning towards doing so. However I did not want to get his hopes up. There was still a chance I would return to my home. I was about to throw caution to the wind and ask him if he would prefer a play by play of my decision-making process or be excluded until I had made my decision when I felt someone grab my arm and start pulling me away.

"Hey!" I cried, before I noticed it was Almira. "Almira, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as she had not let go of my arm and was walking briskly away from Legolas, who had stopped in shock.

"I am sorry Legolas," she called over her shoulder, completely ignoring me. "But I need to borrow Kate on matters of important business."

"We don't have matters of important business. We're nobodies!" I cried.

"Now we do," she explained giving me a pointed look. I half-turned, and gave Legolas an apologetic glance accompanied by a helpless shrug of my shoulders.

He gave a mock bow. "Until tomorrow then," Legolas called before turning and walking back the way we had come.

"Almira, slow down," I pleaded exasperated. "For the love of all that's holy would you clue me in as to what's going on here?"

"Ok," she stated and I stumbled slightly as she stopped abruptly. She looked around conspicuously. There were a few elves around but no one we knew. Satisfied she motioned me closer and whispered, "You know Nimmir?"

"Unfortunately," I responded and she shushed me. I quirked an eyebrow, more intrigued than annoyed.

"Please be quieter," she stated, "This is so embarrassing," she finished, talking more to herself than to me.

I waited patiently and after only a few moments more she continued. "I do not know how but Nimmir managed to get close enough to Rúmil to mention the tiny fact that I was, well, am a Mary Sue."

I winced. Rúmil was renowned for his dislike of such females and his ability to avoid them mostly. "And now he won't even talk to me," she cried, obviously frustrated. "I tried to explain I've turned over a new leaf but he just thinks I am more devious than the rest and am using my supposed makeover to trick him into falling for me."

"Well at least he thinks you're intelligent," I jested but she just glared so I subsided. "Are you sure that's how he feels? Maybe he was just caught off-guard…" I trailed off because she was shaking her head vehemently.

"I wish," she stated, giving me an annoyed look which I knew was not really directed at me. "Those were his words, just paraphrased and updated."

"Ouch," I said and she snorted in agreement.

"This just sucks. The first nice guy I ever really get to hang out with, poof, gone and just because that selfish, jealous ho bag had to interfere. Is this proof that karma does exist? Is this some sort of cosmic payback for my behavior with you? Hmmm?"

I listened quietly as she ranted and when she finished I stated, "Look, we know Rúmil does not like Nimmir **at all. **And up until a little while ago he seemed to at least be interested in getting to know you. I say we give him a little time to cool off and in a couple of days you can approach him and at least ask for the chance to tell him your side of the story. If that doesn't work then we'll figure something else out."

She nodded and gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm so pissed I could just hurt someone."

"Remember I'm your friend," I stated, holding my hands out in a gesture of peace. Almira rolled her eyes, but I could see a slight smile hovering about her mouth. "What say we practice our martial skills? You can unleash some of that pent up aggression healthily."

"I'd appreciate it," she stated ruefully and we began walking towards Malthenwen's talan only getting turned around once.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you and Legolas' walk. I take it you two are back together?" she asked as we entered the empty talan.

"Pretty much," I stated and she let it go at that seemingly sensing I would be more forthcoming when I had more time to digest everything that had happened. We changed and made our way to the training area which was basically deserted. However, oddly enough it was still bright enough to practice. There were big torches surrounding the perimeter, almost like tiki torches, only bigger and more attractive.

"Remember, feet shoulder-width apart," I told Almira. She nodded and adjusted her stance. I went to collect my arrows. We had only been practicing for roughly ten minutes and I was already having trouble concentrating. I gave a frustrated sigh and then I heard an odd twang. Seconds later I yelped as I felt something slice my arm. I whipped around to see Almira staring at me in horror, both hands covering her mouth. I grimaced and pulled Almira's arrow out of the target and walked towards her. "Oh Kate, I am so sorry," she gushed as I reached her.

"I thought you were supposed to be dealing with your aggression healthily?" I asked teasingly, or tried anyway. The cut on my arm was beginning to throb. "What happened?" I asked more softly, noticing she looked on the verge of tears.

"Well, I noticed someone approaching out of the corner of my eye and when I realized it was Rúmil I jumped and well…accidentally released my arrow. I really am sorry. I feel like such a moron," she stated, voice quavering.

"It's not that bad," I stated, lying just a bit. Everyone knows white lies don't count. "It barely even hurts."

"Come on, let's go back to Malthenwen's and take care of it. Let me carry your stuff." We walked briskly and when we reached the top of the stairs we heard voices inside the talan.

"Great, people," I muttered.

"Aren't we just a social butterfly?" Almira teased as she opened the door. The minute I entered Eruanna gasped and that had the entire room's occupants looking at me, one of whom happened to be Legolas.

"What happened to you?" he asked brusquely, coming to examine my arm.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I stated curtly trying to pull my arm away.

"Why do you always say that when you are bleeding? You are obviously not fine," he said exasperatedly. He began gently pulling me towards my room, one arm firmly around my waist so I could not escape. He led me over to the basin and instructed me to remove my outer tunic as Malthenwen entered and handed him some bandages and a mysterious ointment I was extremely suspicious of. He poured some water into the basin as I rolled up my sleeve.

"Really, I'm fine," I repeated, trying to ignore the throbbing in my arm.

"You are lying," he stated and began to gently cleanse the wound with a cloth. I hissed. I could not help it. "Absolutely fine, are you?" he queried, looking a bit smug. I just huffed and rolled my eyes. "How did this happen?" he asked in a gentler tone. "I cannot believe someone would attack you."

"No, no, it was nothing so sinister," I reassured him and he seemed to relax ever so slightly. "Actually, Almira did it."

He jerked and I bit back a cry as it caused him to jolt my injured arm. "I am sorry, my love," he stated ruefully, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead. "Let me hazard a guess," he said. "Somehow she misfired an arrow and you happened to be in harm's way?"

"How did you…?"

"I have seen it happen before, it even happened to me once. I instruct elfings in archery when I am able, and needless to say I have ended up in harm's way," he explained as he bound my arm although I was not really listening. His soft touch on my skin was wreaking havoc with my mind and body. I swallowed convulsively.

Legolas seemed to have noticed I had gone quiet. "Is something amiss?" he asked. I met his gaze and at his inscrutable look decided why not? Stepping close to him, I slid my good arm up his back and into his hair while pressing my mouth, and body, to his. I felt him jump slightly in shock before instinct took over. He caught me tightly to him and parted my lips.

"I thought it was a bit too quiet in here," Glorfindel's amused voice said from the door, causing us to jump apart almost guiltily.

"Damn it, Glorfindel!" I swore, staring at him angrily with both hands on my hips. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Indeed," he stated smirking. "As your chaperone it is my duty to guard your virtue."

"Oh for Christ's sake," I stated exasperatedly. "You cannot be serious."

"He's not, at least not entirely," Eruanna said as she entered the room, shooting her unrepentant husband a withering glance. "However, restrictions placed on couples, their interactions, and courtship rituals in general are much stricter here than in America. As you may have noticed dating does not exist here. And you can forget about pre-marital sex." I saw Legolas' eyes widen out of the corner of my eye and a slight flush suffuse his countenance.

"I always forget how antiquated some of their customs are," I muttered as I headed towards the wardrobe, pulling out a fresh tunic Malthenwen had lent me. It was a deep shade of violet that seemed to suit me. I turned around after pulling the tunic on and tilted my head to the side as I took in Legolas' expression. "What is it?" I asked mildly concerned. "You look discomfited."

"I just cannot believe…," Legolas paused and seemed to decide on a different course. "Exactly how different are your customs concerning male and female relationships?"

"Uh, well," I began, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Time to go," Eruanna stated, pushing her husband out the door. "Good luck," she said to me as she shut the door.

I looked at Legolas and blew out a big breath. "Relationships are very, _very_ different where I'm from. Why don't we sit down?"

I took a seat on the bed and he followed suit. "Where I am from people generally start dating around the age of fifteen or sixteen." I held up a hand forestalling his comment. "I know that seems young but remember we're human. At eighteen we are technically considered adults."

"What is this dating?" he asked, willing to let the age issue go.

"Dating is engaging in a social activity with someone of the opposite sex, often out of romantic interest. So the man usually asks the woman out and they go do something together. The most common dates are either dinner and a movie, or just grabbing a cup of coffee and talking."

He gave me a measured look. "Have you been on one of these dates?"

I resisted the impulse to squirm. "Yes, several actually." He accepted this with a nod but he did not look too pleased. I smiled inwardly as I knew it was only because he had a jealous nature.

"How long do men and women date before they are betrothed?"

"Well, this is where it gets a bit complicated. Just because you are dating someone does not mean you are interested in marrying them or even pursuing a serious relationship with them. It is not like courting at all. Unless both parties expressly state they only are interested in dating one another they are generally free to go out with other people," I explained.

"You mean to say that if you and I were dating, you could date other men?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, if we both agreed we were not willing to get serious or we only went out a couple times. There is nothing binding about going on a date with a person. The point of dating a person is to discover whether or not you want to pursue something more serious. If people develop deeper feelings for each other they generally commit and apply the title of boyfriend or girlfriend to their partner. When that happens it is pretty clear they are only interested in being with each other."

"What would people consider us?"

"We would be a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend," I answered and was relieved to see him smile slightly.

"You never answered when a couple becomes betrothed?" he pointed out.

"It honestly depends on the couple; some become engaged after only months others do so years later."

"Do they not need the permission or approval of their families?" He asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"No," I stated bluntly. "Couples in my world become engaged, not betrothed. It technically is not as formal as there are no rules or rituals except the exchanging of rings. A man might ask permission of a woman's father out of courtesy and a desire to respect tradition. But it is no longer required."

"This is all rather unsettling," Legolas said with a sigh, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees and looking at the floor.

I gave a self-conscious laugh. If he thought that was unsettling imagine his reaction to sex? I sent a silent prayer heavenwards that he seemed to forget Eruanna mentioned pre-marital sex.

After a moment he looked at me and opened his mouth as if to ask something and then promptly shut it. "What is it?" I asked, hearing the chiming of warning bells in my mind.

"Eruanna mentioned pre-marital sex. Is this common?" he queried looking me dead in the eye, seemingly having gathered his courage.

Once again Lady Luck had abandoned me, what a slut. "In America, yes," I stated. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "For the record, I have never…" I trailed off hoping he got the picture.

Legolas heaved a relieved sigh and gave me a sheepish smile. "I am glad. I would hate to find out I was involved with a married woman."

"Right, because if elves…you know… (_he smiled as I blushed_) then they are married?" He nodded in affirmation and I tilted my head giving him a speculative look. "I know your customs are more formal, but do unattached elves tryst?"

His eyebrows shot up about to his hair line and he stared at me blankly for just a second before giving a rueful laugh. "Indeed, though it is not exactly sanctioned. Everyone knows it occurs, but no one talks about it openly."

"Have we done what would be considered trysting?"

"No," he said far too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What exactly is a tryst here?"

He shifted uncomfortably and dropped his gaze to his hands. I smiled impishly as I realized how reserved he was compared to me. I smiled wider as it occurred to me how awkward the inevitable conversation about the birds and the bees must be for parents and their children here. It was bad enough in my world and sex was a much more casual issue.

"A tryst is a secret meeting, generally between lovers. And while they may not mate, they, uh…" I could tell he was struggling and so decided to take pity on him, sort of.

"Grope and fondle one another?" I supplied and I burst out laughing at the floored look on his face when his gaze whipped to mine.

"You are enjoying my discomfiture are you not?" he queried dryly.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stated, "Only a little and only because I find it amazingly attractive."

"Is that so?" he stated smugly, leaning in closer.

"Not so fast. Have you had a tryst?" I asked evenly.

He flushed but answered quietly. "Yes, several." I nodded my head, not exactly pleased but not exactly put out. "Kate, I-"

I cupped his face pressing my thumb to his lips. "You do not have to explain," I stated softly. "It does not upset me. You are much older than I am and I would not expect you to have spent your life up to now completely alone. You had every right to engage the opposite sex, just as I did. I will admit to a little jealousy but that is only natural."

He smiled gently then and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. As we pulled apart someone knocked at my door. "If it's Glorfindel…" I growled and Legolas let out a low laugh as I answered the door.

"Come in," I said to Almira. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how your arm was," she asked, eyeing Legolas nervously as if he was going to jump her but he just smiled at her kindly.

"It's fine. Really it is."

She heaved a sigh. "Good. I just feel so guilty."

"Don't. I know you would not purposefully shoot me, at least not nowadays." She rolled her eyes and then surprised me by hugging me tightly.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she stated pulling away from me. "Yes." And then she walked out the door, leaving me staring after her.

"She is a very poor liar," Legolas said after a moment.

"I know," I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to explain why she feels the need to lie?"

"Not really. Anyway, it's not my place."

He nodded resignedly before smiling at me. "Would you care to go for another walk?"

"Now that I can do," I replied. I grabbed my cloak and we headed out the door.


	25. All Good Things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Tolkien's estate and do not make any money from writing this story.

**Chapter 25-All Good Things**

I could feel our time in Lothlórien drawing to a close and I loathed seeing it go. My days had achieved a quasi-routine and I was not looking forward to returning to constantly being in a life-threatening situation. I was eating lunch one day with Almira and Trevadir, who often had lunch with us, when a most curious thing happened. Legolas and Gimli appeared together, both smiling, and sat to eat. Whispers spread like wildfire through the dining area. An elf was dining with a dwarf and seemingly enjoying it!

I hid a smile and resumed eating. "Well, your devotee has definitely had a change of heart," Trevadir remarked wryly, surprise clearly written on his face.

"Indeed," I replied noncommittally.

"And it is about time," Almira furthered. "This will make the Quest more pleasant, if that is at all possible."

"A tiny part of me wishes I could stay here forever," I admitted quietly, the thought of leaving casting a dark cloud over our meal.

"Me too," Almira agreed reluctantly.

"God, I feel guilty just saying it," I said disgusted running a hand over my hair agitatedly. "Never mind if I actually thought to do it."

Trevadir gave my arm a sympathetic squeeze. I forced myself not to think about leaving and managed to finish the meal in a relatively good mood. We parted ways shortly after and Almira and I headed for the training fields.

"En garde," she said with a quirky smile while unsheathing her sword. We began to spar and after about ten minutes I managed to disarm her. "Touché," she stated casting a rueful glance at her sword lying a few feet away. I looked about for the first time since we had started practicing.

"It seems we have drawn an audience," I stated quietly, espying Legolas walking towards us out of the crowd that had previously been other sparring elves.

Almira blushed. "Fantastic."

"Whether or not you believe it, you are quite decent for having roughly a couple weeks practice," I said, slightly uncomfortable with the idea I did not know exactly how much time had passed. It flowed away like water in the Wood, making it almost impossible to keep track of.

"How is your arm?" Legolas asked once he had reached us.

I rotated it experimentally, only wincing slightly. "Still a little stiff."

He nodded approvingly. "That is to be expected. It has only been a few days since you injured it." He turned to Almira, who had retrieved her sword. "What say you practice your archery with me?"

She looked so stunned I had to chuckle. "His bark his worse than his bite, I promise."

Legolas quirked a brow at my odd phrasing before he said, "Come," and led Almira toward the targets.

I watched them go before I sensed a presence. I turned and found Aragorn behind me. I gave a silent cheer at the fact that my spidey senses seemed to be improving. I raised one eyebrow in silent inquiry.

He grinned and unsheathed his sword. I sighed. I was about to get my ass kicked. Fifteen minutes later found me on the ground with Aragorn's sword at my throat. I rolled my eyes. "You proved your point," I stated. "I am still towards the bottom of the totem pole."

"I assume that means you acknowledge my superiority?" he asked with a cheeky grin as he extended a hand and pulled me to my feet.

I punched him in the arm and he pinched my side in response. I let out a yelp. "You are so dead," I stated and he laughed before taking off at a run. I chased after him towards the archery fields. I slowed as we reached them, conceding the fight as he had outdistanced me and came to stand beside Legolas and Almira.

"Should I be worried?" Legolas asked an amused gleam in his eyes as I glared at a gloating Aragorn. Apparently not having to stress about being a fearless leader made him feisty.

I scoffed. "As studly as our favorite Ranger is, you have got him beat six ways to Sunday in my book." He just stared at me patiently until I translated. "No." He grinned and kissed me on the cheek. Both Aragorn and Almira rolled their eyes. Legolas and I exchanged an amused glance before I moved to one of the nearby targets and began to practice. After only two rounds I began to wince every time I drew back an arrow. Legolas apparently noticed as he commented on it. "I guess that's enough for today," I said disappointed. This was the first day I had been deemed well enough to practice after being injured and I was sorry to have to cut it short. As much as I liked being in a safe environment I was rather paranoid about practicing. I knew I was only so good and some of our biggest battles were ahead of us. Needless to say I wanted to be as prepared as possible. I was turning into a regular boy scout.

"Do not worry, this shall not have an adverse effect on your abilities," Legolas assured me.

"How is it you seem to know exactly what I am thinking?" I queried amused.

"Because you rarely guard your expressions," he replied offhandedly.

"Oh," I said somewhat deflated.

"That is not a criticism, my love," he reassured me. "You are safe here, why would you need to hide your emotions?"

"A fair point, but I should remember to be more careful once we leave," I frowned as my thoughts once again turned to the next part of our journey.

He took my hand as we began walking out of the training fields. "We should also use your elven name from then on."

I grimaced. "That will take some serious getting used to."

"For all of us," he said squeezing my hand.

We reached his family's guest flet and found an elf waiting for us at the base of the tree. He bowed to Legolas, "My Lord," he said, "I have an invitation for you and your lady as well," I felt my eyebrows wing upwards as he extended the bow in my direction. Legolas shot me a surprised look as he took the invitations, but I was still reeling from being called Legolas' lady in a formal way.

"Kate?"

I snapped out of my daze when Legolas spoke my name and realized the messenger was walking away. "Yeah?" I gave an overly bright smile but Legolas seemed to know better. However, like usual, he did not push and began leading me up the stairs.

"What do you think these invitations are for?" I asked.

"Judging by experience, I would say a feast to celebrate our imminent departure." Once we reached the top he dropped my hand and opened one. "And I would be right." He grinned and handed me mine as I groaned.

"Do you think I could get away with pretending I never got this?" I asked only half joking.

"No," he stated succinctly.

"Ugh, I hate these things." I flopped into a chair. "They are depressing."

"How you manage to find that comfortable…" He shook his head as he took in my haphazard position in the chair. He went and retrieved the books we had been reading this week and handed one to me. We spent the rest of the afternoon in contented silence, each involved in our reading. After the sky had darkened and the shadows lengthened in the room, Legolas shut his book and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He nodded and rose and after a moment I followed him into the kitchen. We prepared supper silently, a slight tension between us. It had not dissipated entirely since our argument and I was afraid it would not disappear until I had decided whether or not to stay. I had finished my task of washing the vegetables and passed them to Legolas who began slicing them. I paused for a moment staring at his back before approaching slowly and tentatively wrapping my arms around him from behind and laying my head between his shoulder blades.

He stopped moving and placed his hands on the counter. Turning his head slightly towards me he said softly, "You sensed it as well?"

I nodded. "What do you make of it?" I asked, fearing his answer. Had we rushed into our reconciliation? Was he having doubts?

He considered carefully, then answered quietly, "I think we are entering a very difficult phase of our relationship, perhaps the most complicated one we will ever encounter, and that if we can survive this then the rest should be easy."

I smiled and he continued more seriously. "However I believe we must both be vigilant and committed to being open with one another. It will take great patience on my part and great confidence on yours. You will have to be brave enough to make whatever decision will make you happiest, even if it means my unhappiness."

I squeezed him and placed my forehead against the middle of his back. "Why did they have to make this so hard? It is sadistic to expect me to make such a choice."

"I cannot say I envy your position," he stated wryly.

I pinched him. "Hey," he cried and turned in my arms. He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes, back to being serious. "I love you, and will always love you no matter your decision."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I wondered aloud.

He smiled impishly. "I have no idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk." I went to move away but he pulled me back to him and kissed me soundly.

"Well," I stated dryly several moments later, "At least we do not have to worry about that aspect of our relationship."

He grinned and propelled me in the direction of the table. "Sit and I will finish."

I thanked him and within ten minutes we were eating a simple meal of fruits, vegetables, cold game, and wine. We conversed quietly as we ate and continued the conversation as we cleaned up and finally ended up on one of the sofas with me leaning against him. Eventually I started to drift off.

"Kate," Legolas murmured.

"Hmmm…?"

"You should return to Malthenwen's."

"I don't wanna move," I mumbled sleepily.

"Well, as much as I would like for you to stay I really do not want to end up on the tip of Glorfindel's blade."

"Well when you put it that way…" Grumbling, I rose, stretched and grabbed my weapons.

"Ready?" Legolas asked.

I nodded and he escorted me back to Malthenwen's flet. I bid Legolas goodnight once there and entered to find the main room deserted. Rather relieved, I crossed to my room and went to bed.

I rose early the day of the banquet. I was **not** excited about the upcoming festivities. I readied quickly and proceeded with Almira to the pavilion where the Fellowship was residing. I arrived and plopped down next to Legolas who handed me a plate of food which was a pleasant surprise. "Thank you," I stated. "I was expecting to have to fight for it." I kissed his cheek before tucking into my food. I saw Boromir pass Almira a plate with the barest shadow of a smile. She looked at him concerned but he did not seem to notice. I watched with a somber expression. Almira had said that Boromir's happiness was muted lately. We could both guess at the reason, which was round and gold. But what could we say?

Gimli muttered something in Dwarfish and I realized he probably noticed the interaction as well. He and Legolas exchanged a worried glance before turning their attention to their food once more. I knew others would notice, but I was not prepared for it.

"Strider, we are leaving soon are we not?" Merry asked suddenly.

"Indeed," he answered gravely. "One day hence."

"Oh bother," muttered Pippin whilst taking a third helping of breakfast.

"It's sad I am to have to leave this place," Sam stated. "Why it feels like we only just arrived!"

"If only," I whispered morosely. Legolas rubbed my back comfortingly but all I had for him was a sad smile.

Breakfast was a rather reserved affair as everyone seemed to be contemplating the road ahead, yet no one seemed ready to broach the subject of how exactly we wanted to proceed. When the meal ended, Gimli and Legolas went on one of their now customary walks and Almira, the Hobbits and I progressed to the training fields. They had not spent as much time on their training as Almira and I had while we sojourned here, instead preferring to lighten their spirits through rest and fellowship. So it was no surprise they joined us as we were close to leaving since it would be wise to freshen up. We practiced together until lunch and then returned to the Pavilion. Lunch was jollier than breakfast and I was relieved. It was hard to be somber around the Hobbits and if they were upset you knew it was serious. Though Frodo seemed to be the exception, his joy was muted and it tugged at the heart even though his mood was understandable. When lunch ended, Almira and I returned to Malthenwen's flet, cleaned up, then relaxed until it was time to prepare for the gathering.

I was sitting in my room reading when there was a quick tap at my door and Malthenwen poked her head in a second later. "Did you get the dress from Lady Galadriel?"

"I did," I answered, casting a reverent gaze upon the dress hanging in my closet.

"Good, then let's get you into it."

Several minutes later, I was seated with Malthenwen fussing over my hair. I was getting one of those warm, fuzzy feelings as I recalled how similar this was to pre-Prom ritual with my mother. When she finished, she turned to go and I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Thanks," I stated trying not to go all weepy.

She sensed my emotion and smiled gently. "You are most welcome. Do not forget your cloak. There is a chill in the air tonight."

I nodded and once she left I turned to my reflection in the mirror. "Snap out of it," I stated firmly and grabbing my cloak entered the sitting room.

There was a knock at the door, and since I was the only one around I answered it. I smiled upon seeing Legolas. His gaze swept over me and I felt my cheeks heat up. I fidgeted with my sleeve. I was wearing a lovely green and silver silk damask dress that barely covered my shoulders and was lightly corseted. I loved it but I still odd. "I am still getting used to these dresses. I feel so out of place in them."

"Believe me, you do not look it," Legolas murmured lowly taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on it. My blush deepened but I still beamed with pleasure..

"Is that Legolas?" I heard Malthenwen call.

"It is," I replied, stepping aside thereby allowing Legolas inside. He nodded to Glorfindel and a moment later Eruanna and Almira appeared from Almira's room. Almira was in a similar style dress as mine, however her dress was completely off the shoulder and a deep golden silk.

"Are we ready?" Malthenwen asked, and as the general consensus was yes we left for the banquet. It was being held in the Lady's garden and I was in awe as we stepped into the clearing. The area was softly lit with lanterns hanging from the lowest tree branches and surrounded by bushes riotous with colorful blooms. Legolas led me over to where refreshments were being served. I took the glass of wine he offered me then led him to a bench nearby. We talked softly as the clearing filled until it was time to be seated for the meal. I sat directly across from Legolas with Glorfindel on my right and Aragorn on my left. Eruanna was on Legolas' left and Gimli on his right. The Fellowship was more or less seated together. Glorfindel leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I would like to direct your attention to Nimmir who is once again infatuated with Rúmil, meaning Legolas is safe for the time being and you get to leave this place without decking anyone." I grinned wickedly and glanced at Rúmil in sympathy. He looked miserable as Nimmir was blathering on about something, most likely herself. I smiled, thankful that this banquet was set to turn out so much better than the last. Although, not for Rúmil and Almira who looked just as miserable and I noticed Boromir nudge her, looking at her questioningly but she waved a hand dismissively and smiled too brightly. Boromir did not look convinced but simply sighed. I once again looked at Rúmil and noticed him staring at Boromir with a gaze that bordered on unfriendly. I then turned to Legolas whose grin was growing more mischievous with each second that passed. I quirked a brow and he mouthed "later" at me. I nodded and dug into the food.

"You are up to no good," I stated as Legolas led me towards the clearing where the dancing was to take place. "Admit it."

"I am up to no good and verily quite proud of it."

"Well…?" I prompted.

"Oh no, I am keeping quiet on this matter. It would not do for someone to overhear and ruin my fun. No, you shall just have to wait and see."

I pouted for a moment, but met with his resolute silence gave up laughing a moment later. "Fine, keep your secrets. Only promise me that your endeavors will not keep you from my side for too long," I finished feeling flirtatious. I batted my eyes playfully, in the style of his more vapid admirers.

"You have my word," Legolas stated sketching a jaunty bow as we reached the clearing. "I will return in a moment, my love. You will barely notice my absence."

"I doubt that," I muttered at my back which of course Legolas heard. He turned and grinned to acknowledge the fact and I rolled my eyes. I made my way to where Almira and Malthenwen were standing.

"Your significant other is up to no good," Malthenwen said.

I turned to see him standing with Boromir, wearing a scapegrace grin. "No he is not. But he was smart enough not to include me in his plans, or I would give you a heads up."

I refocused on Almira and noticed her glum expression. Trying to think of something good to say, I was prevented from making an attempt at lightening her mood by the arrival of Boromir and Legolas.

The musicians began a lively tune right as they reached us. "Honor me with a dance, milady?" Legolas asked with a roguish grin.

"It is I who am honored," I replied flirtatiously. "What have you done?" I whispered as Legolas drew me into the circle of his arm for the dance, casting a glance at Boromir and Almira nearby.

"Not what you are thinking." At my dubious glance he elaborated, "At least not in the way you are thinking. I _am_ playing at matchmaking, and if you would take a discreet look at our friend Rúmil's face," Legolas spun us, so I could see him quickly, "then you will see that it is working."

An admiring grin lit my face. "Sneaky, my love, very sneaky."

"Why thank you," Legolas replied easily and I had to laugh.

Several dances later, Legolas and I exited the dance floor. "Oh my," I said abruptly.

"What?" Legolas asked and I pointed towards Rúmil who was glowering at Boromir and Almira, who were sitting with the Hobbits. Almira's mood seemed to have improved as she was smiling and laughing freely. "Ah, how unfortunate," Legolas stated in faux concern.

"Indeed. Whatever will he do?" I replied with a smile which quickly turned to a frown when Rúmil turned and started heading for a certain female.

"Oh no," Legolas groaned.

"Time to run interference," I stated, making a beeline for Rúmil.

"Time to what?" Legolas asked, following me.

"Never mind, just follow my lead," I hissed in a whisper and Legolas seemed to catch the gist of what I was saying as he hailed Rúmil a moment later. He stopped abruptly and awaited our approach.

"Good evening," he stated stiffly, making a formal bow. We returned the gesture, a little surprised and I was at a loss as to what to say. Luckily years of social training seemed to kick in for Legolas as he began polite conversation.

"Are you enjoying the gathering?" he asked politely.

"Yes," Rúmil answered shortly.

"Obviously," Legolas responded sardonically and Rúmil shot him a withering glance to which Legolas raised an eyebrow. Rúmil rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, glancing at me before looking back at Legolas.

Getting the hint, I searched around for some excuse. "Oh look, Aragorn is by himself. I should…talk to him…or something. If you gentleman would excuse me?" I curtseyed, they bowed and then I escaped. When I reached Aragorn's side he gave me an odd look.

"You are up to no good. Admit it."

I smiled guiltily. "I am up to no good."

"Am I correct in assuming you are not alone in this endeavor?" He shot a surreptitious glance at Legolas and my smile turned sheepish. "I see," he said. "It is as I feared."

"Best to let it lie," I said. "I doubt you would want to get involved."

He nodded resigned. "Sound advice. Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to." I took his proffered hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

When the dance had finished, I searched around for Legolas and found him sitting next to Gimli.

"Time to discover the fruits of our labor," I stated impishly. Aragorn simply sighed and followed me to where they were sitting.

"Well?" I prompted as I took a seat beside Legolas.

"He is going to speak with her," he answered. Elated for Almira I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning and looking towards where Almira was most likely receiving Rúmil. But I could not see them. I heard Legolas sigh deeply and returned my attention to him, lightly touching his arm.

"Shall we dance?" Legolas asked, more reserved then only a moment before reserved and I nodded, brow furrowed. He led me onto the dance floor.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

Legolas twirled me once and when I returned to his arms, he whispered, "Aragorn was reminded of his missing love when he witnessed our affection and I believe he is also worried about our imminent departure. He will be the leader now and that is a fearsome burden."

I sighed sadly and Legolas drew me slightly closer. "I too am anxious about the road ahead. I am not ready for this. I am just a simple woman. I am not a great hero meant for such an important quest. How I made it _this far_ is beyond me."

"Perhaps you were not when you first came here, but do not underestimate yourself. Were you truly incapable you _would not_ have made it this far."

I was taken aback at his words. "I never thought of it that way," I murmured. "I always considered it dumb luck I have survived thus far," I admitted with a self-deprecating laugh. "No more of this talk," I stated determinedly a moment later. "Tonight is for us and we should enjoy it."

Legolas smiled tenderly. "Agreed." The rest of the evening was then devoted to revelry, yet there was a heaviness present in our hearts that could not be gotten rid of.


	26. The Parting Glass

Disclaimer: These are really becoming quite tedious. I do not own the rights to the _Lord of the Rings_, or any of the characters or places therein.

**Chapter 26-The Parting Glass**

I awoke the day after the banquet with a heavy heart. I laid in bed for several moments just staring at the ceiling, not wanting to rise and start the day that would bring me one step closer to departing. I wished, not for the first time, that I had not been involved in this quest. How was I going to endure watching Boromir die? _That's assuming I don't do something stupid like try and stop it_, I thought bitterly. Sighing, I rose from my bed and began my morning ritual. I emerged into the sitting room to see Almira already up and eating breakfast. She motioned to a bowl next to her, and I joined her.

"Thanks," I said.

She waved a hand dismissively. "No big. I heard you moving around and it was easy enough to fix two bowls."

We were dressed for training and made our way to the training fields swiftly and silently, the weight of departure trapping us in our own thoughts and therefore contemplative silence. We joined Legolas and Aragorn in the training circles for sword fighting and began dueling. When we finished, Legolas and I began to move toward the archery targets when I happened to see a most unwanted figure approaching.

"Bugger," I muttered lowly.

Legolas met my gaze with a questioning one, and I directed it over to the elleth stalking across the training fields. "Hide me!" he hissed.

I fixed him with a dubious glance. "Sorry," he stated sheepishly. "'Tis instinct now."

I cracked a smile which swiftly fled when Nimmir stopped before Almira. There was a tense moment of silence, before Almira inclined her head slightly and softly said, "Good morrow Nimmir. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Ha! As if you find it pleasing!" Nimmir stated dramatically, then frowned as she realized she had just insulted her self.

Almira did not quite manage not to smile and Nimmir's frown deepened as she plunged ahead haughtily. "I came to discuss your apparent fascination with a certain warden."

"Uh oh," Aragorn said as Legolas and I exchanged uneasy glances.

Almira flushed but her gaze was unwavering. "Is that so?" she asked tightly.

"Indeed. I will not suffer some low-class, power-hungry wench to steal the love of my life!"

"Why you dirty-"

I quickly intervened despite Legolas' frantic whisper to let it alone as Almira's hand had drifted to the hilt of her sword. "Now ladies, there is no need for this to get heated. Why don't you each just take a few calming breaths and reconsider?"

"Speaking of power-hungry and low-class," Nimmir drawled.

"I would have asked you to count to ten but that's five more than your personal best," I shot back.

Her face flushed in anger and her eyes narrowed. "You obnoxious slut, you have no right to interfere."

I heard Legolas' quick intake of breath and could feel his indignation. Praying he would not interfere, I adopted a haughty expression and stated coolly, "Such defamation is ironic coming from a woman who has been served in more places than McDonald's."

She spluttered angrily and I grabbed a silently shaking Almira. "Come on," I stated lowly, "She's not worth it."

"I am afraid that you are the unworthy one as Rúmil will soon find out." Almira started to turn but I restrained her. "Let it go," I whispered desperately.

"Hence the reason you have been running to that pathetic Gondorian man for an ego boost. Whatever will you do when he kicks it?" she taunted, thankfully in English. Even she seemed to have her limits.

I did not even try to restrain Almira. "Oops," I said in faux concern as Almira tackled Nimmir. Aragorn shot me a withering stare as he rushed to try and pry them apart. My eyes widened when I realized who finally restrained Almira.

Astonished, I turned to Legolas who had joined me just a moment before. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"He was on the Archery fields and arrived immediately after Nimmir appeared."

I turned a speculative gaze on Rúmil, who was still restraining a struggling Almira. However she calmed as Nimmir was led away and Rúmil loosened his hold. She pushed away from him abruptly and stalked off, however Rúmil followed hot on her heels. "How interesting," I murmured.

"Indeed," Legolas agreed. We watched their retreating figures a moment longer before Legolas said, "Let us go. I want to take advantage of what few hours we have left here." I heaved a heavy sigh and nodded in agreement. We parted ways briefly to freshen up. I entered to find the talan empty. Glorfindel had returned to Imladris and Eruanna had gone with him since her reason for sojourning in the Golden Wood was no longer applicable. I lingered over my bath since it would be many days before I would have the luxury of warm water again. Once finished, I combed and braided my hair in a simple style before donning the gown Glorfindel had gifted me. I heard the door to the talan open and a moment later there was a knock on my door. I called for the person to enter and smiled when the door opened to reveal Legolas.

"You look lovely," he stated. I blushed as I usually did when he complimented me.

"Thank you." I ran a hand down the side of the dress. "I am going to miss wearing such gowns and feeling so feminine."

He grinned. "I am going to miss hot meals."

"Soft bedding."

"Warm water."

We shared a light laugh but sobered quickly. "I do not know if I am ready for this next phase, Legolas," I admitted softly.

He cocked his head to the side, gaze guarded. "Are you considering staying behind?"

I shook my head. "Not seriously." I fixed him with a troubled gaze and seeing the tears therein he crossed the room quickly. I nuzzled into his neck and took a deep, bracing breath. "I want to go, I do," I continued softly, throat tight, "I am just afraid I won't be able to cope." I gave a frustrated sigh and pushed away from him. "I do not even know how to put this fear into words!" I cried. I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. "I am not as brave as you nor do I have the experience you do. What's coming…" I trailed off unable to speak about Boromir's death. He approached me again and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye for a long moment.

"I know of what you speak. And I will tell you what I told you in Imladris: that what must come to pass is out of your hands. And I will add that I will be by your side through it all." My tears spilled over my lashes and he gathered me close. I clung to him as I sobbed and he pressed gentle kisses to my temple and dropped them into my hair. As I calmed he wiped the tears from my cheeks then led me over to the basin so I could splash cool water on my face.

"Better?" he queried.

"Yes," I responded softly.

"Then come." Legolas took my hand and led me out of the talan towards the Lady's Garden. We reached the garden and Legolas seemed to have a specific spot in mind as he elected upon a particular path purposefully. I resisted the impulse to ask where we were going as I knew he would tell me it was a surprise. Five minutes of walking later and we were in a rather secluded part of Galadriel's garden. There was a beautiful arbor that was bedecked in vibrant, purple blooms which looked similar to wisteria. Surrounding the small clearing were various flowering shrubs, some grape hyacinth, yellow fantana and other blooms that were not familiar to me.

"Legolas, this is absolutely gorgeous," I breathed.

"It was my mother's favorite garden. My father proposed to her here." My heart nearly stopped. He approached me slowly and resolutely. When he was standing only a few inches in front of me he cupped my face gently. "I will not ask for your hand yet, as your choice is far off and we have much to learn about each other still, but I will declare my intentions. I desire to actively court you when able with the aim of making you my wife some day."

I blinked once then twice. I tried to speak, but it did not work out so well. I frowned at my incoherency and Legolas asked softly, "Can it be that I have shocked you into silence?"

I gave an inelegant snort and fixed him with an incredulous gaze. What else did he expect? However, I knew he deserved some reply and since words failed me I utilized the only option left to me. I leaned up and kissed him soundly. He drew me closer and I could feel him smiling against my lips. I pulled away slightly and finding my voice stated softly, "I have no objections to such a course. Moreover, I eagerly anticipate the day when we are able to pursue it." His smile widened before he claimed my lips once more. We passed the afternoon under the arbor sharing our hopes and dreams for the future, and unburdening ourselves of our worries and fears for the present.

We left the garden around sunset and proceeded towards the Fellowship's Pavilion, both wearing absurdly happy smiles. However, they quickly faded upon entering the encampment and sensing everyone's melancholy.

Aragorn approached us. "We have been summoned to meet with the Lord and Lady. Now we only await Almira's arrival." I nodded and he walked back to speak softly with Boromir. I sighed deeply prompting Legolas to turn to me. "We knew it was coming," he murmured lowly in Elvish.

"I know, but that does not make it any easier," I replied disconsolately. We seated ourselves on the root of one of the enormous mallorn trees and lapsed into silence. Almira arrived a few minutes later and we proceeded to Celeborn's chamber. When we reached the chamber the Lord and Lady greeted us with kind words, but before long Celeborn began to speak of our imminent departure.

"Now is the time," he said, "when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands or go to the long home of those that fall in battle." (1)

No one moved or uttered a word. "They all resolved to go forward," said Galadriel. (1)

"As for me," said Boromir, "my way home lies onward and not back. (1)

"That is true," said Celeborn, "but is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?" (1)

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably as he explained we really did not know what road we wanted to take. Once again Boromir asserted his desire to travel to Minas Tirith, but we said nothing and Aragorn looked troubled.

"I see that you do not yet know what to do," said Celeborn. "It is not my part to choose for you; but I will help you as I may. There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the traveler." (1)

"And one Hobbit!" cried Merry. "Not all of us look on boats as wild horses. My people live by the banks of the Brandywine." (1)

Celeborn looked expectantly at me and Almira. I directed a silent question to her and she gave a quick nod.

"Both Almira and I can handle a boat," I answered quietly.

"That is well," said Celeborn. "Then I will furnish your company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go far by water, there are places where you will be forced to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and maybe at last to the great falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen Hithoel; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while. Yet they will not give you counsel: in the end you must leave them and the River, and turn west – or east." (1)

Aragorn thanked him profusely and his obvious relief was a reflection of the relief of our entire company. Using boats was about fifteen times better than walking in my opinion.

"All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow," said Celeborn. "I will send my people to you in the morning to help you make ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

"Good night, my friends!" said Galadriel. "Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts overmuch with the thought of the road tonight. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them. Good night!" (1)

As we were leaving, Galadriel's words reminded me of my afternoon in the garden and my brow furrowed. What if being here and, more importantly, staying here was my destiny? I had never really believed in such things, but the idea was hard to ignore. I shook my head as if to remove the thought from my mind. That would have to be dealt with later. I saw Legolas smiling and wondered how he could be happy at a time like this. I saw him nod towards the Lady and noted her amused gaze. They must be speaking with mind powers or whatever. I made a mental note to discover if all elves could do that.

Our company returned to our pavilion and once settled, began to discuss what we should do and how we meant to fulfill our Quest. Most of the members desired to first go to Minas Tirith and from there face the Enemy. It seemed better to face the Enemy from a secure place than out in the Wilds. Under normal circumstances I would have agreed. But since I knew whatever plans we made were just going to be completely fucked by an orc attack, I kept my silence. Why contribute when it was futile? In the end no definite decision was made and I could tell Legolas was frustrated. Frodo said nothing and Aragorn seemed discomfited.

"I shall go to Minas Tirith, alone if need be, for it is my duty," said Boromir. He lapsed into silence, gaze trained on Frodo. After several moments he spoke again, sounding uncertain. "If you wish only to destroy the Ring," he said, "then there is little use in war and weapons; and the Men of Minas Tirith cannot help. But if you wish to destroy the armed might of the Dark Lord, then it is folly to go without force into his domain and folly to throw away." He paused suddenly, as if he had become aware he was speaking his thoughts aloud. I shifted uncomfortably and dropped my gaze to the ground. His almost slip-up was way too close for comfort. "It would be folly to throw lives away, I mean," he ended. "It is a choice between defending a strong place and walking openly into the arms of death. At least, that is how I see it." (1)

Silence greeted his words. I could tell Legolas was suspicious about his pause. Most of the rest of the Company seemed similarly unconvinced but unwilling to pursue such an undesirable vein of conversation. Merry and Pippin were already asleep, and Sam was nodding, and since no one else had anything to say our debate ended. Almira rose and left the pavilion and I followed swiftly.

"Almira, wait up!"

She halted and I could see her tension reflected in her stance. She had not turned around so I came to stand in front of her. Her eyes were suspiciously bright.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, it's going to be alright," I said which sounded lame to me.

"Is it?" Almira queried softly and rightly, I amended, before brushing by me.

I paused for a moment before turning and catching up to her. I fell into step with her as we made our way to Malthenwen's talan. "Okay, so I have no fucking clue but here's hoping."

"Sorry. I did not mean to be a bitch. I just-"

"I know."

We finished our walk in silence and ascended the stairs to the talan. Malthenwen was there waiting for us. "Hello," she said softly. "I packed most of your belongings already. Hopefully they pass inspection," she finished with a small smile.

Almira and I murmured our thanks before entering our respective rooms. I took a moment to look around the room and sort of let it sink in that we were leaving. Part of me just wanted to say 'no way' and just get the hell out of here but another part of me knew I did not have it in me to quit. "Blast," I muttered, grabbing my pack and weapons. I exited the room to find Almira and Malthenwen talking quietly. We said our goodbyes and I managed to get out of there before sobbing my eyes out.

Entering the pavilion, I saw most of the Company were preparing to turn in for the night. I made my way over to Legolas who was just finishing and began setting up my own bedding. I was so beyond tired. I kept my eyes on my hands as they worked and then another pair joined them. When Legolas began fluffing my pillow I suddenly grabbed his hand and just held it for a moment. I needed his strength. He gave me a questioning glance but I just shrugged before removing my outer tunic and crawling into bed. I had no words. Legolas sat next to me and stroked my hair until I slipped into slumber.

Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Legolas. He gave me a wan smile and I grimaced as I left my warm bed and got ready to leave. As we were packing, Elves that spoke the Common Tongue arrived bearing gifts of food and clothing. Legolas was pleased to discover _lembas_ was included and smiled when Gimli gobbled one down before finding out one bite was enough to fill you for a whole day. Next they unwrapped and presented us with cloaks of the Galadhrim.

"Are these magic cloaks?" asked Pippin, looking at them with wonder (1). I could see Legolas grinning like a sinner. Yes, your people are cool and crafty. We get it.

As the leader of these Elves explained to Pippin the qualities of the cloaks and how they were made, I noticed breakfast was being set up. Our morning meal was a dismal affair since everyone was miserable about having to leave. After we were finished and spending a last moment admiring the glade, Haldir came walking towards us. I smiled and he was greeted with delight by the members of our Company.

"I have returned from the Northern Fences," said Haldir, "and I am sent now to be your guide again. The Dimrill Dale is full of vapour and clouds of smoke, and the mountains are troubled. There are noises in the deeps of the earth. If any of you had thought of returning northwards to your homes, you would not have been able to pass that way. But come! Your path goes south." (1)

We left the glade and proceeded through Caras Galadhon. The greenways were empty, but singing and murmuring floated down to us from the pathways above, hinting at their fullness. However, our Company remained silent. Eventually we passed out of the city leaving the paved road for a path that went off through a deep thicket of mallorn trees and descended towards the shores of the River.

By midday we had traveled ten miles. We came upon a green wall and passing through found ourselves on a long lawn studded with _elanor_ blooms. The lawn ended in the meeting of the Silverlode, on our right, and the Great River, on our left. Some distance from the meeting of the streams there was a hythe* of white stones and white wood where boats and barges were moored, four of which had been designated for our use and were packed with our goods by the Elves who had presented them to us and carried them this far for us.

"Come!" said Haldir. "All is now ready for you. Enter the boats! But take care at first!" (1)

"Heed the words!" said the other Elves. "These boats are light-built, and they are crafty and unlike the boats of other folk. They will not sink, lade them as you will; but they are wayward if mishandled. It would be wise if you accustomed yourselves to stepping in and out, here where there is a deep landing-place, before you set off downstream." (1)

I watched as Gimli practiced stepping in and out of the boat. He wobbled, but quickly righting himself glared at Legolas who I could tell was trying not to grin and returning his gaze innocently.

When everyone was deemed proficient at getting in and out of the boats, we arranged ourselves and took the boats for a trial up the Silverlode. Aragorn, Sam and Frodo were in the first boat; Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the second; Legolas and Gimli in the third; and Almira and I in the last boat. Most of the supplies were split between our two boats as we had the least people. We fought our way upstream slowly, but thankfully without incident.

We turned a sharp bend and saw a large swan sailing towards us downriver. I quickly discerned it was an elven ship and as it drew nearer I could see Celeborn seated in the center with Galadriel standing behind him. She was singing, her song sad and sweet. We stalled our boats as they pulled alongside. The Lady had ended her song and invited us to dine with them. We turned our boats and returned with them to the hythe where on the green grass we ate our parting meal. Once we had finished Celeborn offered more advice about which course to take. After which Galadriel rose, and taking a cup from one of her maidens she filled it with white mead and gave it to Celeborn. (1)

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell," she said. "Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And let not your heart be sad, though night must follow noon, and already our evening draweth nigh." (1)

Then she brought the cup to each of us in turn and bade us farewell. And when finished, chairs were set for her and Celeborn and for awhile they gazed at us in silence. I resisted the urge to make a run for it.

At last she spoke again. "We have drunk the cup of parting," she said, "and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlorien." (1)

Aragorn was called first and received a beauteous sheath for his sword and a silver brooch. I had a feeling the brooch was not just any brooch given the way he was staring at it and the knowing smiles the elves were exchanging, including Legolas. Boromir then received a belt of gold; and Merry and Pippin received belts of silver with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. Legolas was called next and received a bow such as the Galadhrim used and a quiver of arrows. He tested the tension of the string and grinned. I was next. I approached nervously and Galadriel handed me a slim frame. It held a portrait of Legolas and I. I just stared at the small object for several seconds before looking up at Galadriel, my eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you, milady," I stated softly, voice tight. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Perhaps not; Malthenwen assured me such keepsakes were a common gift in your world," she replied, obviously pleased with her gift.

I just nodded, once again staring at the gift. Almira received a similar framed object and had a very similar reaction. She softly thanked the lady and bowed her head in gratitude.

Sam was next and received a box of earth from Galadriel's orchard. He blushed deeply and softly thanked the lady. Last of all, Frodo received a phial of water in which was trapped the light of Earendil. It was a most appropriate gift for the Ringbearer who was bound to travel in great darkness. I thought of how it would be used and shuddered slightly. He bowed, but remained quiet, finding no words to speak.

The Lady rose, as did Celeborn, and we returned to our boats. The time had come at last for us to leave and we took our places in our boats. Silently, the elves guided us into the river with long poles and we floated away slowly. All of us were turned, watching Lórien drifting away from us, the Lady, alone and silent, shrinking as we joined the Great River which bore us away swiftly southward. Yet, of a sudden, the Lady's voice rose above the distance, piercing and clear, singing a song in the ancient tongue. And though I had no clue what she was saying, I knew it was a song of farewell. Abruptly, we were swept round a bend in the River and Lórien was lost to us. Our company turned our faces to the front, and tears filled our eyes. I could hear Gimli weeping and was mildly surprised at the depth of his feeling. I could just make out his words to Legolas.

"I have looked last upon that which was fairest," he said to me. "Henceforward I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift. Tell me, Legolas, why did I come on this Quest? Little did I know where the chief peril lay! Truly Elrond spoke, saying that we could not foresee what we might meet upon our road. Torment in the dark was the danger that I feared, and it did not hold me back. But I would not have come, had I known the danger of light and joy. Now I have taken my worst wound in this parting, even if I were to go this night straight to the Dark Lord. Alas for Gimli son of Glóin!" (1)

"Nay!" Legolas said. "Alas for us all! And for all that walk the world in these after-days. For such is the way of it: to find and lose, as it seems to those whose boat is on the running stream. But I count you blessed, Gimli son of Glóin: for your loss you suffer of your own free will, and you might have chosen otherwise. But you have not forsaken your companions, and the least reward that you shall have is that the memory of Lothlórien shall remain ever clear and unstained in your heart, and shall neither fade nor grow stale." (1)

"Maybe," said Gimli, "and I thank you for your words. True words doubtless; yet all such comfort is cold. Memory is not what the heart desires. That is only a mirror, be it clear as Kheled-zaram. Or so says the heart of Gimli the Dwarf. Elves may see things otherwise. Indeed I have heard that for them memory is more like to the waking world than to a dream. Not so for Dwarves." (1)

"But let us talk no more of it. Look to the boat! She is too low in the water with all this baggage, and the Great River is swift. I do not wish to drown my grief in cold water." (1)

After that, it was eerily silent along the River. We traveled for many long hours and the sun grew paler and colder as it wore on. Far into the night we floated on. I could see most of the Hobbits nodding off and I envied their ability to sleep just about anywhere.

Near dawn, I noticed Aragorn signaling for us to pull ashore for a brief respite. I heard my sigh of relief echoed by Almira. It had been a long night. Our boat scraped the bank and Almira and I hopped out to pull it ashore. Legolas and Gimli were doing the same beside us and when finished we huddled together.

"Damn, but it's dreary," I murmured, stamping my feet to try and get some feeling back into them.

"And chilly," Almira affirmed, wrapping her cloak more tightly about her.

We fell silent as Aragorn approached and we waited expectantly. "We shall rest here for a few hours, break our fast and then be on our way before the morning has grown long," he stated quietly. We nodded our agreement and set about unloading what we would need for the next few hours. I took my supplies and moved further up the bank where Legolas had found a decent spot to sleep. Once I was settled, Legolas turned to me and I looked at him expectantly. "What was it the Lady gifted you?" he asked.

I reached into my pack and pulled out the frame wordlessly handing it to him. His expression softened as he took in the image. "So a portrait is a common parting gift in your world?"

"In a manner of speaking; given our advanced technology we have machines that capture an image…it's sort of like freezing time." At his confused and slightly horrified expression I once again dug through my pack and pulled out a photo album I kept with me. Handing it to him I said, "It's a photo album."

Opening it his eyes widened in shock. "How…"

I shrugged tiredly. "It is beyond my skill to explain really. The image results from a chemical reaction to light."

Legolas shook his head in wonder. "Is this your family?"

"Yes." I could not bear to say more than that. I was already sad enough, discussing my family was not at the top of my list of things to do, but I scooted closer and identified them for him at least: father, mother, sister, and stepmother.

"You look like your father," Legolas stated.

I smiled sadly albeit fondly. "That's what everyone says."

He handed the album back to me and I rubbed a hand over it lovingly before tucking it into my pack once more.

"Rest," Leoglas said softly. "I will keep watch." I nodded tiredly, gratefully curling up on my side and slipping into oblivion.

As usual, I awoke to Legolas gently shaking me. "I feel like I just went to sleep," I murmured, sitting up slowly. "How long after dawn?"

"Only about an hour, Aragorn is anxious to be on the river once again." I sighed resignedly and picked up my plate of breakfast he had set next to me. "Thank you," I whispered not wanting to be ungrateful despite feeling rather grouchy. It was difficult sleeping on the hard ground after the luxury of Lórien. Our Company ate swiftly and silently before packing up and proceeding to our boats. We drifted with the stream, conserving our strength. We started early each day and journeyed late into the evening. I could tell Aragorn was anxious and I knew he was right to feel that way. We traveled this way for two days and our journey was uneventful thankfully, the hours passing slowly and monotonously. As the third day progressed the landscape began to change: the trees thinned and then disappeared altogether. On our left, long formless slopes stretched away towards the horizon. There was not a spot of green to be seen, it was a complete wasteland. On our right, there were forests of great reeds and often wide plains of grass. Far in the distance could be seen rolling hills and then the southernmost tip of the Misty Mountains. The only other living things present were birds. Over the couple of days the feeling of insecurity grew to encompass the entire company. Uneasily, we rowed for a whole day, hastening forward, each busy with our own thoughts. The River became broader and shallower, and careful steering was needed as there were gravel-shoals in the water. I felt exhausted as we camped on the fourth night on a small eyot* near the western bank. Not only had the increased physical exertion necessary for navigating the shoals taken its' toll, the uncertainty plaguing me had also wreaked havoc on my mind and body. Almira lay curled in her blankets next to me. Legolas was lying on my other side gazing intently at the stars. I could hear Sam whispering to Frodo about a 'log with eyes.' And therefore knew Gollum had once again picked up our trail. I rolled so I could face Legolas. "Are you listening to Frodo and Sam?" I whispered in Elvish.

He nodded almost imperceptibly. "We are being followed," he returned just as softly. "Gollum."

I shivered and he turned to me concerned. "I wish we had lost him," I muttered, unconsciously shifting closer to Legolas.

He grimaced and reached out a hand to stroke a few wayward strands of hair behind my ear. "You are not alone in that wish." I reached up and grabbed his hand, stroking it with my thumb.

His brows furrowed. "Kate…?"

I shook my head quickly. "I'm just stressed out," seeing his confused look I amended my statement. "I'm worried."

He nodded again. "As am I." Those were the last words we spoke as soon I slipped into sleep.

When the next day dawned, we were warned about our pest. Almira's eyes widened like saucers and she looked at me. I resolutely ignored her gaze thus preventing her from asking questions. She seemed to get the hint and toned down her anxiety. We lay low the entire day, waiting to travel at night in hopes of eluding Gollum. When we were signaled it was time to leave, Almira approached me. "What's on your mind? Are you worried about Gollum?" I asked in English.

She nodded, a slight frown marring her brow as well. "I have a sense of foreboding I have not felt before. Boromir…has been acting really strangely," she finished on a whisper. "I have seen him watching Frodo…it's creepy."

I scoffed frustrated and scared as we shoved off from the shore and hopped into our boats. "Please, that is the understatement of the year. He has been angsting more than the entire cast of Beverly Hills 90210." Almira emitted a startled and slightly guilty laugh.

"So it has begun?" she continued a moment later.

"What?"

"His temptation?"

I sighed heavily. "That began a long time ago. It is almost over now." I glanced at her and noticed her eyes were filled with tears. When she sniffled I reached forward and quickly squeezed her shoulder.

"I do not think I have it in me to sit back and watch him die," she whispered morosely.

"Me either," I stated softly.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I have no clue. But we'll do it together." I paused, and then said, "God, that was corny."

"But oddly appropriate," she replied with a half-hearted smile. These days no one truly smiled.

A moment later she asked, "How long to Amon Hen?"

"About five days," I responded.

She swore. "That's so little time to figure something out," Almira whispered desperately.

"I know, but God willing it will be enough."

We fell into silence, gloomy and riddled with anxiety. Three more days past without incident and as night fell on the seventh day, pale pools of yellow and green light emerged in the West. Almira shot me a questioning glace over her shoulder, but I shrugged. I did not remember such an ominous sign but I knew it signaled nothing good. The next day our landscape changed once more, becoming rockier and darker. We lay in camp that day, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. There were many birds living in this craggy landscape and I watched them fly over head listlessly. I stirred as twilight fell, and began to make ready to depart with the rest of the Company.

I started when Aragorn's voice broke the silence. "What is that, Legolas?" he asked, pointing to the northern sky. "Is it, as I think, an eagle?" (2)

"Yes," said Legolas. "It is an eagle, a hunting eagle. I wonder what that forebodes. It is far from the mountains." (2)

I froze at Aragorn's next pronouncement. "We will not start until it is fully dark," said Aragorn. (2)

We waited in apprehensive silence until darkness descended completely, and then hurried on. It was near midnight when I heard Sam's startled cry and noticed the sound of racing water. We were swept along and out boats huddled together.

"Hoy there, Aragorn!" shouted Boromir, as his boat bumped into the leader. "This is madness! We cannot dare the Rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, be it night or day!" (2)

"Back, back!" cried Aragorn. "Turn! Turn if you can!" (2)

Almira and I strained against the current to halt our forward movement and turn our boats. We were carried closer to the eastern bank and I felt myself edging closer to panic.

"All together, paddle!" shouted Boromir. "Paddle! Or we shall be driven on the shoals." (2) Almira and I matched the rhythm of our strokes to the rest of our Company as best we could. But Fate, deciding we were not already in dire enough straits, sought fit to add one more complication. The twang of bowstrings caused my heart to skip a beat and I could hear arrows whistle overhead. "Duck as best you can," I cried to Almira.

"_Yrch!_" said Legolas, falling into his own tongue. (1)

"Orcs!" cried Gimli.

"No shit, Sherlock," I heard Almira mumble, edgy and fearful.

We struggled on and slowly but surely we escaped the rapids and reached the middle of the stream. Then we made for the western shore, taking cover in some bushes upon reaching it, stopping to catch our breath.

I saw Legolas leave his boat and climb up the bank a few feet. He fitted his bow and aimed at the eastern shore, searching for a target. I watched with baited breath until an unexpected dread stole it. Rising out of the South, dark clouds advanced towards us. Out of the approaching darkness, a great and terrible shape sped towards us. Fierce voices from across the water rose in greeting to the black creature. Suddenly, I heard Legolas' bow sing. It was followed by a harsh cry from the creature as it fell from the sky. There was groaning, cursing and whining in the east. And then silence. I drew a deep, shaky breath. I could see Almira clutching the sides of the boat so hard her knuckles were white.

Awhile later, Aragorn led us back upstream and we stopped for the night in a small shallow bay. We lay huddled in our boats which were moored close together and awaited the dawn. I ignored the whispered conversation around me. I jumped when Almira grasped my hand. "Sorry," she murmured. I simply squeezed her hand in response. We passed the rest of the night in somber silence, praying for a swift sunrise

Passage quoted from LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring, Book II: Chapter 8, Farewell to Lorien

Passage quoted from LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring, Book II: Chapter 9, The Great River

NOTE: The chapters are off from previous quotes because I got a new version of LOTR.

A/N: I have decided to add definitions and apologize for not doing so sooner. It was brought to my attention (and rightfully so) that not all readers are as well-versed in Tolkien's lore as others. So, without further adieu…

*hythe-a small haven

*eyot- a little island in a river or lake

Ellon/ellyn-male elf/male elves

Ellith/elleth-female elf/female elves

Talan-elven dwelling, specific to Lothlórien


	27. A Step Too Far

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the original characters or places, all of that belongs to Tolkien and his estate.

**A/N**: As always, I must apologize for not updating sooner however April was my last month of school for this year. So now that I'm on break updates should come faster. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 27-A Step Too Far**

A heavy fog rolled in with the sunrise and both shores were so shrouded in mist it was practically impossible to see anything. Almira and I lay silent and still listening to Aragorn and Boromir debate the road ahead. It was decided that Aragorn and Legolas would explore along the shore while the rest of us remained with the boats. They hoped to find a way for us to carry our boats to smoother waters beyond the Rapids. As they turned to leave I fixed Legolas with a stern glance. "Do not get yourself killed," I whispered fiercely. "Never fear," he replied softly, "I will return." I watched anxiously as he and Aragorn climbed the bank, disappearing into the mists. I sat wringing my hands for two to three hours, eyes rarely straying from the point where they had vanished into the mist. They returned around midday and my heart flooded with relief.

Aragorn informed us that they had found an old portage-way which would lead us to smoother waters.

As usual our resident naysayer spoke up and Almira and I shared strained glances. "That would not be easy, even if we were all men," said Boromir. (1)

"Yet such as we are we will try it," said Aragorn. (1)

"Aye, we will," said Gimli. "The legs of Men will lag on a rough road, while a Dwarf goes, be the burden twice his own weight, Master Boromir!" (1) Take that, I added silently, laughing on the inside at Gimli's self-righteous expression.

We unloaded the boats and placed the baggage at the top of the bank. Then Aragorn and Boromir transported the boats one-by-one to the portage-way while the rest of us trailed behind with the baggage. Once at the portage-way where the path was mainly straight and flat, we each took up our boats and moved forward together. We had to make two trips before all our belongings were gathered at the edge of a little pool which prohibited us from walking further. It was decided that we would rest here and that groups of two would take turns keeping watch. Our part of the night passed uneventfully and Almira and I passed our watch on to Legolas and Gimli. We continued our journey as soon as it was fully light and were greeted with rain at mid-morning.

Pulling the skin across our boat to keep it from flooding, I heard Almira muttering darkly, "I hate boating in the rain. And it just had to rain, not like we weren't miserable enough."

I scowled and tried to pull my cloak tighter around me while paddling. Needless to say I wasn't really successful. I added my own silent complaints to Almira's list as we rowed onwards.

The rain thankfully did not last too long, just long enough to drench the entire company. I looked over at Legolas who was completely soaked but still gorgeous. So unfair, I thought. The departure of the clouds had revealed before us a wide ravine with the channel growing narrower and the River swifter. Our speed increased and our boats fell into line as we approached a narrow gap, housed by two huge pillars of stone.

"Behold, the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" cried Aragorn and I felt curiosity stir within me. "We shall pass them soon. Keep the boats in line and as far apart as you can! Hold the middle of the stream!" (1)

As we approached the great statues I felt my awe increase and heard it echoed in Gimli's soft exclamation. They were terrible yet majestic. Stern and foreboding, the left hand of each was raised in a gesture of warning which seemed darkly appropriately. As we passed into the dark chasm of the Gates, I wished only to be freed from its oppressive dimness and the screaming wind. We emerged into wide, bright light and a long, oval lake, Nen Hithoel. We rested for awhile, drifting southwards through the lake and ate some food before hastening on our way. We approached the hills of Tol Brandir, Amon Lhaw and Amon Hen and reached their base after night had fallen. We rested on the lawn of Parth Galen, which stretched from the water's edge to the feet of Amon Hen. We rested fitfully and ate breakfast silently the next morning, our minds consumed by dread. Our path had to be decided, not that it mattered I asserted grimly to myself. It was about to be decided for us. Aragorn called us together when we had finished our meal.

"The day has come at last," he said: "the day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has traveled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water." (1)

No one spoke or even moved for many long moments.

"Well, Frodo," said Aragorn at last. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate." (1)

Frodo paused before answering and when he did he spoke slowly. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!" (1)

Aragorn looked at him with kindly pity. "Very well, Frodo son of Drogo," he said. "You shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for awhile. But do not stray far or out of call." (1)

Frodo sat for a moment, ignoring Sam's muttering before he got up and walked away. I kept my eyes glued to Boromir. I no longer cared about being discreet. As our Company began to speak of the road ahead, I alone noticed when Boromir slipped away. But I did not call him out, this part I deemed crucial. Frodo has to decide to go on alone. But Boromir did not have to die. I was decided. Soon enough the time would come and confusion would reign. I would be free to follow him. It was only when Sam referenced Minas Tirith that the others realized Boromir had disappeared.

Anxiety was welling up within me, I could feel it emanating off Almira seated beside me. The others dismissed Boromir's disappearance, thinking he had decided to return to his homeland. Legolas turned to me and we shared a worried glance. He obviously suspected that Boromir's absence was not that simple. At that moment, Aragorn declared the hour was well past and it was time to summon Frodo. Suddenly, Boromir reappeared and I heard Almira sigh in relief. I could not feel any such relief. He looked grim and sad and the worst was yet to come. I did not listen to the ensuing conversation as my anxiety had evolved into full-fledged panic. When it was revealed that Boromir had not seen Frodo in an hour, and that he had used the Ring to disappear, panic descended on the rest of the Company as well. Merry and Pippin sprang away into the forest, shouting: _Frodo! Frodo!_ Legolas and Gimli took off running as did Almira, but I waited, rooted to my spot, eyes trained on Boromir. And I followed him when Aragorn ordered him to find and protect Merry and Pippin.

We sped through the forest, tracking the sound of their cries. We reached them after several minutes of sprinting. We slowed as we neared them and they waited for us.

"Come, we shall all search together," Boromir stated, giving me a queer glance, no doubt wondering why I had chosen to accompany him instead of Legolas. "It is not safe for you to wander alone."

As if to punctuate the truth of his words, a black arrow whistled by us and embedded in a tree behind us. Shrill cries reached our ears and my heart began hammering hard. "Back, back to the shore!" Boromir cried, and the Hobbits began to run as Boromir and I readied ourselves for battle. I fitted an arrow to the string of my bow and fired when the first Uruk Hai dashed into view. And as the rest of the horde crested the hill, I realized that trying to save Boromir might very well cost me my life. Our skill was no match against the sheer number of the Uruk Hai. We would soon be overwhelmed. I moved behind Boromir to kill the Uruk Hai he was not engaging. It was not long before my arms were throbbing. I was pushing my archery skills to the limit. And all too soon I ran out of arrows. I stashed my bow and quickly unsheathed my sword. I fell into a rhythm with Boromir as we alternated between fighting and running.

It was during one of the moments when we were running, that he yelled to me, "We will not last much longer we must call for help." He grabbed his horn.

"It will draw them to us," I cried frantically.

"What choice do we have?" Boromir returned desperately as an arrow whizzed by him, barely missing his ear.

I frowned and gave a curt nod, expression grim. He was right, we had no choice. The loud blare of the horn made me start and I picked up my pace. We raced down a hill, Boromir slowing occasionally to sound his horn and hurry the Hobbits forward. We reached a small glade and turned to make our stand. I sliced and hacked as quickly as I could but there seemed to be no end in sight. A whistling sound and a loud thud proved me wrong. I turned and time slowed. There was an arrow protruding from Boromir's chest. My gaze followed the path the arrow had taken and landed on a tall, cruel-looking Uruk Hai wielding a bow. Instinctively I reached for an arrow, only to realize I was out of arrows. I quickly dodged a blow, and returned to dispatching as many orcs as possible, trying to fight my way closer to the one with the bow. But to no avail. I watched as the second arrow pierced Boromir and could not suppress an anguished cry. Merry and Pippin were paralyzed with shock, staring at Boromir as he valiantly continued to fight. I hacked ferociously, a mindless rage having taken hold of me, what I realized later was probably bloodlust. I was surrounded and the last thing I heard before being knocked unconscious was the whistling of the third arrow meant for Boromir.

I awoke with a start as my body slammed into the ground. Opening my eyes, I waited for my vision to come into focus and when it did my eyes widened. "Oh come on!" I cried without thinking.

The Uruk Hai nearest me backhanded me and set my head spinning. "Silence!" it snapped. Terrified, I obeyed. I looked to my left and saw Merry and Pippin staring at me anxiously. I tried to smile, but only ended up grimacing in pain. The beast had given me a split lip. This cannot be happening, I thought, they've got the wrong girl. This thought was closely followed by the realization that Legolas would probably have a heart attack when he discovered I was missing. I did not want to end up as a tasty treat for my captors which seemed the most likely reason I had been kidnapped. Frowning I realized that ironically that was the best option. Because if I had been captured for any other reason it would mean Saruman knew more about me than I was comfortable with. Suddenly, an Uruk Hai loomed over me. "Time to go," it growled, sneering. It hoisted me over its' shoulder as I was too big to be hung from their neck like Merry and Pippin. Shifting uncomfortably, I tried to find a bearable position where the creature's armor was not digging into my stomach. Strength failing I gave up with a sigh. We traveled for hours, all the jostling nearly driving me mad. For the first time in my life I actually wanted to pass out but luck had deserted me. Abruptly we stopped. More Orcs appeared from behind some rocks further up the ravine we were traveling through. I was too far back in the line to have an easy time of making sense of their snarling and I did not particularly care as I already had a good idea of who they were. Suddenly the Orcs caught the scent of 'manflesh' as they so crudely termed it and we were once again on the move. I heard Pippin whisper "Aragorn" and averted my eyes while he pried his pin off his cloak. I did not want to draw attention to his action. I smiled at the thought of Legolas.

"What are you smiling at?" The Uruk behind mine growled. I did not reply, just grinned more obnoxiously and he cuffed me, effectively sending me to sleep.

Once again I was jolted awake by being tossed on the ground and started at the darkness. We had traveled well into the night. "Being treated like a sack of potatoes is getting really old," I grumbled, my whole body throbbing. The rocky terrain was really wreaking havoc on my body. At this point I was practically one giant bruise.

"Psst, Kate." I turned my head to the right and saw Merry and Pippin. I struggled to turn myself onto my right side and promptly discovered my shoulder was dislocated again. I rolled back onto my back breathing harshly. A passing Uruk Hai stopped to give me a kick in the stomach allowing his fellows a good laugh at my expense. Practically sobbing now, I curled up into the fetal position. After a minute or so, I became aware of a soft scratching noise. Turning my head I saw Merry and Pippin inching towards me. I quickly darted a glance at our captors. They were pre-occupied and it looked as if a fight was going to break out. The groaning of the trees alerted me to the fact that we had reached Fangorn Forest. The trees' protest and the grunts of our captors had me seriously on edge.

"Kate, are you alright?" Pippin asked when he reached me, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll live," I replied shortly. "What about the two of you?"

"We have been better," Merry stated softly.

Before I could reply, we became aware of the fact that the Orcs' were staring at us. "What about them? They're fresh," a scrawny, batlike orc asked. (3)

One of the big Uruks claimed, "They are not for eating." Before we were picked up and dragged out of the way. (3) A quarrel broke out resulting in one of the Orcs being beheaded. We were shoved out of the way as the Orcs turned on each other.

"Let's go," said Merry and we began to crawl away.

Suddenly, Pippin was grabbed and as I turned back I saw the Riders of Rohan. Just then, the one attacking Pip was speared. "Go into the forest," I cried to them as we were being separated in the melee of battle. "You will be safe there." They hesitated. "Go," I urged. "I will be fine. Trust me." They paused one more moment before taking off. I smiled content that this, at least, had gone according to plan then scrambled to my feet. "Take that you cannibalistic bastards," I muttered. I was hoping I was glowing so that the Riders of Rohan would not confuse me for an Orc. Deciding to hedge my bets I moved to the outer rim of the fighting. Needless to say, it was a complete massacre. Slowly I approached the Riders, once they had finished their slaughter…and found myself at the tip of several spears.

A tall, imposing man whose features were shrouded in darkness due to his helmet came forward. "Who are you?" he demanded as he sliced the ties binding my wrists.

I rubbed them gingerly and replied, "My name is...Rodwen." I was hoping they would attribute my slight pause to nerves and not the fact that I had stumbled over my own name. "I was taken captive by these Orcs a few days ago."

"It is rather unusual for a woman to be wandering the world alone," the man, who I assumed was Éomer, stated.

"I am no woman," I stated in my most authoritative voice, and hid my smile at the irony that his sister would later use the same line. "I am an elf." _Sort of_, I added mentally. He did not look convinced so I pulled back my hair to expose the pointed tip of one ear.

"Are you to be trusted?" Éomer mused, removing his helmet and looking me dead in the eye. "On the one hand, you were obviously a captive given your battered state … but on the other, a lone elf in these parts is highly unusual. Saruman has many spies and in fair guises too."

"That is one question I am afraid I would be unable to answer to your satisfaction as it would require you to trust in my word that I can be trusted, which is rather paradoxical."

"Indeed," he stated and he seemed almost amused which gave me great relief. "Come, I sense no malice in you. You will find respite with us tonight and may travel with us if you wish it."

"I do and I am extremely grateful." I sketched a short bow and swayed. Reaching out a hand to steady me I cried out as Éomer touched my shoulder.

"You are injured?"

"My shoulder is dislocated."

"Then it must be set."

"I was afraid you'd say that," I mumbled as he motioned a healer forward. Gritting my teeth, I managed not to scream as he put my shoulder in place.

"We will not rest this night as it will take most of it to pile and burn the bodies. You may rest while we do so," Éomer stated as the healer wandered off to help dispose of the bodies. Éomer whistled and a horse came towards us. "Sadly, this horse's rider met an untimely end. Fortunately for you, I will gift her to you as well as the supplies she bears for you are in desperate straits."

Geez, don't rub it in. "Again my lord, I am most grateful," I responded.

Eomer simply gave a curt nod in reply before leaving me to attend to his duties.

"Milord," I quickly called and he turned. "What is the horse's name?"

"Braith," Éomer stated with a small grin. "It means 'speckled,'" he finished as he turned to help his men.

"Braith," I repeated, smoothing a hand down her neck, checking her flank I could see she indeed had white spots on her hindquarters. "Pleased to meet you, despite the circumstances." I began to rummage through the saddlebags and found some fruit and a piece of cram which I promptly inhaled. I had not eaten in roughly three days. Orcs were not the most hospitable captors.

All too soon it was time to move out. I wearily climbed into the saddle just as the sun was rising, hoping I would not fall asleep in the saddle. I could not quite hide a smile as I thought of the parallel of the dangers of getting behind the wheel while tired. Thankfully the one sport my parents' made me try was riding. Back when I was a kid I was ungrateful because I wanted to be like everybody else and play soccer. Now I really owed them one and a wave of sadness washed over me. I was pulled from my thoughts when Éomer lifted his spear. As we started riding, I realized that I would soon be seeing Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Almira. And that realization bolstered my spirits and blessed me with a second wind.

Our ride was interrupted when a voice cried: "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" (4)

We wheeled the horses around with incredible speed and soon had my companions surrounded. I was vibrating with excitement. But I waited while Éomer pushed his way into the center of the circle.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" he demanded forcefully. "Speak quickly!" (3)

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied. The men grumbled angrily as Éomer dismounted. (3) Oh, Gimli, how typical.

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground," he replied. (3)

"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas stated fiercely, fitting an arrow to the string of my bow. Aragorn intervened, placing a hand on his arm forcing it down. (3)

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn explained. (3) Conveniently leaving Almira out, which did not seem to bother the Rohirrim. Sexist jerks, I thought without much rancor, they had saved my life after all.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Éomer replied gravely, removing his helmet and his men withdrew their spears. "Not even his own kin." He paused for a moment then continued, voice hard, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." (3)

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said. (3) Hello, what about me? I felt slightly left out, until I saw Legolas face, which near broke my heart. I began to start moving my horse towards the front.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer said. (3)

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli queried anxiously. (3)

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn furthered. (3)

Éomer pointed to the smoke in the distance. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." (3)

"Dead?" Gimli asked disbelieving. (3)

"I am sorry," Éomer said. "But perhaps this will comfort you." He motioned me forward and the circle parted for me. I lowered my hood as I approached and the expression on Legolas' face was priceless. "Kate," I heard him breath in relief. Disregarding those around us he approached the horse and helped me dismount, which I was extremely grateful for as I was extremely sore. The minute my feet touched the ground he hugged me fiercely. I could not suppress a small cry of pain and Legolas drew back slightly. "Are you injured?" he asked softly, speaking to me in Elvish.

"Legolas," I replied, eyes misty, "my body is one giant bruise."

He clenched his teeth in rage and I raised one hand to run along his jaw line. I knew he would blame himself but it was unnecessary. I was so damn relieved to be with him again. "Just hold me for a moment," I stated softly. "Then my wounds must be tended. My shoulder is dislocated and needs to be wrapped."

Legolas swallowed hard as he embraced me gently. I inhaled deeply. He smelled like the forest after a rain, fresh, which was offset by the scent of the leather he wore. I heard Éomer whistle then call: "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses moved up, one white and one dark-grey. I pulled away slightly from Legolas and he motioned to Aragorn who had them remove the saddle and rein from Arod for he needed them not. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer put on his helmet and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Turning to his riders, he cried, "We ride north!" And they left as swiftly as they had come. (3)

Legolas led me over to sit on one of the rocks emerging from the landscape as Aragorn followed, pulling healing supplies from his pack. He helped me as I struggled out of my heavier outer tunics and held my hand as Aragorn wrapped my shoulder and applied salve to my numerous cuts. I closed my eyes. I had not realized how beat up I was. But now that I had a moment to rest, I was aware of every scrape and bruise. I hissed in pain as Aragorn attended to my lip and Almira came and gripped my other hand. I opened my eyes to look at her and started. She looked frightfully pale and fragile. Almira cast her eyes down almost in shame and I frowned. "It was not your fault," I murmured in English to see if my sneaking suspicion was correct. Almira nodded, released a pent-up breath and managed a small smile.

"I have finished," Aragorn stated. Legolas helped me rise and dress as Aragorn, Gimli and Almira returned to the horses.

"Thank you," I said softly moved by his devotion.

"There is no need," he replied pressing a quick kiss to my forehead before we joined the others.

"I am glad you have been returned to us, Kate," Aragorn said, "but am dismayed that we have not found the hobbits as well. Say not that they are lost to us forever."

"I will not," I replied and our Company heaved a sigh of relief. "We were separated when the Riders of Rohan attacked the orcs. The last I saw of them, they were headed into Fangorn Forest. I know not what happened after we were forced to part."

"That is better news than Éomer shared and gives me great hope. Come, let us see if there is more to be learned," Aragorn stated. "As we have only three horses, it must be determined who will ride with whom. Gimli?"

"I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great, free or begrudged," Gimli replied testily. (4)

"Come, you shall sit behind me, friend Gimli," Legolas said, looking at me almost guiltily. I smiled reassuringly and nodded my approval. "Then all will be well." (4)

"Can you ride?" I inquired of Almira, who shook her head 'no,' fearful gaze trained on the horse Éomer had left me. "Do not be afraid, Braith is very gentle and I have been well-trained," I assured her. "So you can ride with me if you like." Almira nodded reluctantly and so it was settled. Mounting, we picked up the Orc-trail and headed towards the eaves of Fangorn Forest, hoping against all odds to find some sign that the hobbits had survived.

Definitions:

*cairn- heap of stones set up as a landmark, monument, tombstone, etc. (Taken from )

Citations:

_Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring-Book II, Chapter X-The Breaking of the Fellowship_

_Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers-Book Three, Chapter I-The Departure of Boromir_

"The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" (film transcript)

_Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers-Book Three, Chapter 2-The Riders of Rohan_


	28. When Horsepower Meant What it Said

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the people, places or plot associated with LOTR.

**A/N**: I am using the movie version in some places because I consider it the abbreviated version and did not set out to rewrite Tolkien's masterpiece and therefore must condense the material somehow. And the movie is a decent guide for doing so. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter 28- When Horsepower Meant What it Said**

Our horses were very swift, and I delighted in the feel of the wind against my face. Almira was clinging to me with a viselike grip. When we stopped so Aragorn could dismount and survey the ground, I jokingly remarked, "You might want to loosen your grip or I could suffocate, and then where would be?" Legolas smiled and Gimli was eyeing Almira sympathetically.

I felt her shake her head stubbornly. "I c-can't," she replied fearfully. "I'll fall."

"I promise I will not let you fall," I stated. "Squeeze with your legs and focus on keeping your bum in the saddle. I know it sounds silly because of course you think that's what you're doing. But if you tense up you aren't controlling your bouncing. A little separation from the saddle is natural, so RELAX. Trust me, it's all in your legs; besides this saddle is designed to make the rider very secure and is meant for long distance riding, similar to Western style saddles in the United States. You know the ones the cowboys used."

"Really?" Almira asked, and I felt her relax slightly.

"Really," I assured her.

"There is little to discover," Aragorn said as he returned. "The main trail is all confused with the passage of the horsemen as they came back; their outward course must have lain nearer the river. But this eastward trail is fresh and clear. There is no sign there of any feet going the other way, back towards Anduin. Now we must ride slower (_I felt Almira relax even more_) and make sure that no trace or footstep branches off on either side. The Orcs must have been aware from this point that they were pursued; they may have made some attempt to get their captives away before they were overtaken." (1)

We rode forward, every now and then coming upon single, fallen orcs pierced by gray arrows. It was a gloomy sight, and the overcast sky was a fitting backdrop for the unfolding scene of slaughter. In the late afternoon we finally reached the piled orc bodies. The ashes were still smoking, and the smell wafting towards us was beyond disgusting. Impaled upon a stake was a great goblin head whose broken helm bore the white hand of Saruman. I gagged. If ever I had been worried about being desensitized from the scores of action movies I'd seen, I was not now. I was having a hard time not puking. We searched long and hard, but no sign could be found of Merry and Pippin's fate as night descended.

"We can do no more," said Gimli sadly. "We have been set many riddles since we came to Tol Brandir, but this is the hardest to unravel. I would guess that the burned bodies of the hobbits are now mingled with the Orcs'. It will be hard news for Frodo, if he lives to hear it; and hard too for the old hobbit who waits in Rivendell. Elrond was against their coming." (1)

"But Gandalf was not," said Legolas. (1)

"But Gandalf chose to come himself, and he was first to be lost," answered Gimli. "His foresight failed him." (1)

"The counsel of Gandalf was not founded on foreknowledge of safety, for himself or for others," said Aragorn. "There are some things that it is better to begin than refuse, even though the end may be dark. But I shall not depart from this place yet. In any case we must here await the morning-light." (1)

We camped beneath an old tree that looked like a chestnut, whose leaves rattled mournfully in the wind. Once camp was set-up, I motioned to Almira and we went to stand a few feet away as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas argued about whether or not to start a fire.

Deciding I was far too tired for beating around the bush, I opened with, "How have you been handling Boromir's death?"

Almira started then dropped her gaze to the ground. "I haven't," she admitted quietly. "The sight of his body haunts me and I can barely sleep. I have tried to push it from my mind by focusing on finding you and the hobbits. I was so worried that something had been messed up because you tried to save Boromir, like maybe you or the hobbits had been killed. I am just so tired of what-ifs. However, having you back has helped relieve some of that stress."

"I have not truly grieved either," I stated. "I do not think it will hit us until we have a chance to rest. We're probably both still in shock."

Almira nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. I really cannot believe he is dead…and I helped bury him, sort of."

Our conversation was cut short because Aragorn motioned for us to return. As soon as we did we drew lots. Gimli received first watch, so I made my way over to my bedroll and eased my body down gently. Legolas approached me and handed me a piece of Lembas. I took it gratefully and savored it slowly. He tilted his head subtly in the direction of Almira, a question in his eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile. 'She will be alright,' I mouthed.

"And you?" he asked softly.

I gazed into the fire, hugging myself, feeling the knots and bruises on my body. "In time," I replied softly.

Legolas kept silent, and his silence signified his acceptance of my answer. Brushing a few stray strands of hair back from my face, he blushed.

"What is it?" I asked curious as to his sudden abashment.

"Nothing…" I raised one eyebrow dubiously and he continued. "It is just your hair needs to be re-braided." Brow furrowed, I ran a hand over my disheveled braid absentmindedly. I was confused as to why this should discomfit him.

"Would you re-braid it for me?" I asked. Legolas' eyes widened and his blush deepened, plunging me further into confusion. I looked over to Aragorn who was grinning like a sinner and then back at Legolas who was glaring at him. "What? Did I offend you?"

Legolas' returned his gaze to mine and it gentled. "Nay, I will help you." He moved to sit behind me. Tilting my head back, he undid my previous braid, running his fingers through my hair several times before beginning to braid it. I flushed as I realized how intimate this act could be. The feel of his hands in my hair was soothing…and slightly sensual. And given his earlier reaction and Aragorn's, I had the wriggling suspicion that there was more to this act than I realized. Luckily the others had already lain down to sleep, save Gimli who was on watch several paces away staring into the forest. Legolas finished all too soon, and I ran a hand down it hesitantly. I could feel its complexity. Turning, the look on his face made what I had been about to say die in my throat. Self-consciously, I asked, "Does it suit?"

He just nodded. After a moment, he spoke, "Indeed, you look very elven."

"This is good, yes?"

Legolas smiled then, and as always I got a strange fluttering in my stomach. "Yes, it is."

I nodded then promptly yawned. "Rest," he urged. "You must so you can heal. I will take your watches tonight." I started to protest but he placed a finger firmly to my lips and fixed me with a stern stare.

My weary body needed no more convincing and I quickly slipped under my blanket. "Thank you," I murmured. Legolas pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before moving to his own bedroll close by. I slept deeply, until suddenly I felt a presence. Sitting up quickly, I realized two things: that the others were all sitting up and staring, and that they were staring at an old man in a wide hat and large cloak.

"Well, father, what can we do for you?" said Aragorn, leaping to his feet. "Come and be warm, if you are cold!" He strode forward and the old man vanished. Almira gasped and I blinked rapidly. Then it dawned on me: Saruman. (1)

Suddenly Legolas gave a cry. "The horses! The horses!" (1) Our horses had disappeared, and I could hear them whinnying and neighing far in the distance. My companions stood still, troubled by this occurrence and I kept my silence.

"Well, they are gone," said Aragorn at last. "We cannot find them or catch them; so that if they do not return of their own will, we must do without. We started out on our feet, and we have those still." I had to grin at Almira's obvious relief, though she was trying to seem disappointed.

"Feet!" Gimli said. "But we cannot eat them as well as walk on them." (1) I seriously hoped he was not implying he would like to eat my horse. Braith did not deserve that. Besides, yuck.

"Only a few hours ago you were unwilling to sit on a horse of Rohan," laughed Legolas. "You will make a rider yet." (1)

"It seems unlikely that I shall have the chance," Gimli muttered darkly. (1)

My eyelids were drooping at this point so I slipped quietly back to sleep. Too soon I was shaken awake by Legolas. Groggily, I ate the meager breakfast he handed me, paying little attention to the speculation of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn concerning the events of the previous night. Once finished we searched for clues about our companions, their hearts weighed down with the fear of finding sad news while Almira and I were plagued with what-ifs.

"Here at last we have some news!" said Aragorn. (2) "A hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." (3)

We exchanged excited glances and followed after Aragorn as he recreated the hobbits path.

"Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." Aragorn announced, holding up a broken length of thick rope. "They ran over here…they were followed." (3)

Almira gave me a panicked glance, but I winked. Thankfully Gimli and Legolas were too focused on Aragorn's revelations to notice.

"The tracks lead away from the battle..." Aragorn stated excitedly and began to run as he followed the hobbits' trail, the rest of us breaking into a run as well. However we all stopped short as we reached the edge of the forest.

"One hobbit at least stood here for a while and looked back; and then he turned away into the forest," said Aragorn. (2)

"Then we must go in, too," said Gimli. "But I do not like the look of this Fangorn; and we were warned against it. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!" (2)

"I do not think the wood feels evil, whatever tales may say," said Legolas. He was leaning forward, wide eyes peering into the darkness, seemingly listening. "No, it is not evil; or what evil is in it is far away. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us; but there is watchfulness and anger." (2)

Almira and I exchanged wide-eyed glances. We could _feel_ what Legolas was talking about. I did not pay attention to the rest of the conversation, all my concentration was bent on listening to the trees, trying to hone the sense Legolas seemed to have, though he had far more practice than I did. I snapped back to awareness when the others plunged into the forest.

We had not been in the forest long when Legolas espied an old man. He was moving slowly, walking tiredly, leaning on a rough staff. We waited silently, expectantly, held in our place by the sense of power-or menace-emanating from the stranger.

Suddenly Gimli burst out: "Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell upon us! Shoot first!" (2)

Legolas moved as if to fit an arrow to the string of his bow, but never completed the action. He was gazing intently at the old man. And I wondered if he had figured out that the stranger was not Saruman. Almira turned to me and mouthed 'Gandalf?' I gave a curt nod and she smiled, ducking her head lest the others notice.

"Why are you waiting? What is the matter with you?" said Gimli in a hissing whisper. (2) Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"Legolas is right," said Aragorn quietly. "We may not shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt be on us. Watch and wait!" (2)

The old man, really Gandalf, I amended silently, quickened his pace and soon stood in front of us. We stood there rather awkwardly until Gandalf broke the silence. "Well met indeed, my friends," he said in a soft voice. "I wish to speak to you." (2) He approached and Gimli urged Legolas to shoot him but Legolas only dropped his bow and arrow, seemingly without thinking. I stayed quiet as Gandalf and Aragorn spoke. I tensed as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas attacked Gandalf and winced when Gandalf threw off his grey rags unveiling a bright white light basically owning the males of our party. Almira was standing next to me with her mouth hanging open. I sagged wearily and sighed in relief when we sat by Gandalf's feet to recount our journey thus far and to hear what had befallen him and what he had learnt since we last parted. I barely kept my eyes opened as we exchanged news. My body ached and I had recovered only marginally. It would have been worse if I was entirely human but that was cold comfort while my body was still one giant bruise.

"Come!" Gandalf said, "We have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends. Now there is need of haste." (2)

I nodded gratefully at Legolas as he helped me to my feet. He stayed close to me, obviously concerned, as we returned to the edge of the forest. When we once again stood under the eaves of the wood, Gandalf whistled, a clear and piercing note. Three times he did this, and then far off in the distance the sound of a whinny was heard and at long last came the sound of hooves. Soon Shadowfax and our three horses appeared. We mounted and rode with all possible haste towards Meduseld. We halted for only a few hours after night had fallen. I was asleep as soon as I cast myself upon the ground and seriously unhappy when I was roused around midnight and told we would be carrying on. As the day dawned, Edoras could be seen in the distance by those of us with elven sight. We approached the city slowly and cautiously.

After we passed through the gates Gandalf warned, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." (3)

We dismounted at the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by several guards once we reached the top of the steps. One of the guards stepped forward. "I am the Doorward of Théoden," he said. "Háma is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter." (2)

The other guards came forward then and I passed off my weapons, as did Legolas and Almira. I stifled a frustrated sigh at the incredulous looks the Men were giving Almira and I. She and I shared a glance that seemed to say: MEN. Aragorn held off, eyeing Háma distrustfully. Stubbornly, he refused to hand over Anduril until Gandalf managed to convince him that his sword would be just fine. Once Gimli laid down his axe we all turned to the guards expectantly.

"Your staff," Háma said. (3)

"Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf wheedled cajolingly (3). Háma eyed him like he knew what he was about, but just shook his head resignedly and led us into the hall. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and I ducked my head to hide my smile. The hall was dark and dank, and I shivered. As we walked down the center aisle lined with pillars I likened the space to that of a medieval church as it possessed the same sort of overwhelming and mysterious atmosphere. We passed the hearth in the center of the room with a low fire burning and then halted not too far from the dais at the end of the hall. King Théoden was seated on the throne, and let me just say the poor guy had seen better days. He was hunched up and greatly aged, yet mighty he seemed as his eyes burned with a fierce light. Behind him stood Éowyn, taller and colder than I imagined, clad in all white; and at his feet sat Grima who looked less conspicuously evil than in the movie. However under no circumstances would you ever want to be alone with him. He still gave off massive creeper vibes. As Gandalf spoke with first Théoden then Grima I noticed Almira searching the hall. I caught her eye and shook my head. We were not going to be attacked by any evil henchmen of Grima's. She looked relieved then we both turned to stare at Gandalf when he cast of his robes and caused the hall to darken. Just about everyone in the hall jumped when there was a bright flash of light. When my eyes had re-adjusted Grima was sprawled on the ground. "That's Gandalf: 1, Grima: 0," I muttered to Almira, who gave a quiet "huzzah."

We moved aside as Gandalf and Théoden made their way out of the hall, Gandalf helping Théoden to cast off the enchantment placed upon him by Grima. "I am glad Gandalf knocked Grima out. I did not like him at all," Almira stated as we followed the wizard and the king out of the hall.

I snorted. "Who did?" Our Company kept to one side as Gandalf counseled Théoden. Suddenly Éomer appeared. "What the hell is he doing here?" Almira queried softly.

"I am not sure. Maybe Grima banished him, but he somehow got word to get back in time? In the book, he was imprisoned not banished," I explained quietly. "Hopefully this is just a small example of an alternate what-if."

Éomer presented Théoden with his sword and when he took it he seemed to regain strength and solidity he had lacked only seconds before. "Whoa," Almira and I said in unison.

It was then announced that Rohan would be going to war and the all too familiar feeling of dread settled in my stomach. "Damn," I heard Almira mutter.

"No rest for the weary," I mumbled and she nodded in grim agreement.

At that moment, Grima was dragged forward. "I've only ever served you my lord," he cried. (3)

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," Théoden growled. (3)

"Send me not from your side," Grima begged. (2) When it was revealed that he could either go to war with Théoden…or go to war with Théoden he was none too pleased. I stifled a yawn as Grima tried to weasel out of going to war. I knew I should be trying to look surprised, especially when it was revealed to all that he was in league with Saruman, but all I could focus on was whether or not a hot meal was in the cards in the future.

"Ew," Almira whispered when it was revealed that Grima had been stalking Eowyn.

"For real," I said and we both shuddered.

When Grima was finally pushed to choose to ride to war or leave Edoras, he stood slowly, a malicious light in his eyes that actually really freaked me out. Grima bared his teeth then with an odd hissing sound spat at the king's feet before shoving past everyone down the stairs.

"After him!" said Théoden. "See that he does no harm to any, but do not hurt him or hinder him. Give him a horse, if he wishes it." (2)

"And if any will bear him," said Éomer. (2) Legolas snorted in agreement.

"Now my guests, come!" said Théoden. "Come and take such refreshment as haste allows." (2).

Almira, Gimli, Legolas and I lingered as the others headed back into the great hall and watched Grima depart.

"I do not believe this is the last we shall see of him," Legolas stated darkly.

"And more's the pity," Gimli agreed.

"Note to self: Never let backstabbing stalkers live."

Almira turned to me surprised as did Gimli and Legolas. "I never painted you as the bloodthirsty type," she said.

"Well you know what they say: that which does not kill you-"

"Makes you stronger?" Almira interrupted.

"Actually I was going to say that it will probably just try again," I finished dryly.

"We are of one mind," Legolas stated, his gaze still trained on the fast disappearing shape of Grima. I studied him intently, fascinated as always by how ruthless he could be. We stood in silence for a moment longer before turning and entering the hall.

We sat at the king's table, eating silently while he questioned Gandalf concerning the treachery of Saruman. I am slightly ashamed to admit that I did not care at all about what they were saying. I was simply way too happy about the hot meal I was consuming. When we had finished men appeared bearing raiment of war for the men, well males, of our company and Almira and I were led to a different chamber by a woman named Greta. Once we arrived, I noticed there was no chainmail or armor in sight. All that was laid out were two dresses. "If you will begin to disrobe, we can help you don your new garments," Greta stated.

Almira and I exchanged a glance. "Right. About that," I began, "We noticed that you have only brought dresses, and while lovely, are not exactly practical for the nature of our venture." Not too shabby, I thought. But I was wrong. The women there to help use dress looked positively scandalized.

"I assure you that these dresses are fit for riding," Greta said. "Surely you are not expecting to fight? You are traveling with men after all."

"Actually, that's exactly what we are expecting," Almira stated uneasily.

"But women cannot be warriors!" burst out one of the younger women present. Greta ent her an obvious "Be quiet" glare.

"Well, things are a little different where we come from," I explained trying not to be upset by the disapproving looks the older women were sending our way. "So if we could just get some breeches and tunics we can be on our way."

"I am afraid we do not have any for you," Greta stated pulling herself up to her full height, which was fairly impressive seeing as the Rohirric people were big people, think big-boned.

"Is that so?" Almira stated sarcastically and I elbowed her.

"Indeed," said Greta frostily.

"Fine," I said. "We will gratefully accept the dresses you have prepared for us. However, we will need some form of protection," I stated firmly, trying to make peace and compromise. I wanted new clothes. Unlike Almira's mine still smelled like orc.

Greta looked at me for a moment before saying something, which I assumed translated to 'Fetch some armor or whatever for these weirdos' (or something along those lines), to one of the younger women present who quickly disappeared.

In short order we had changed and were presented with mirrors. I had a burgundy gown on, with chainmail over that and finally a leather jerkin. Almira had a blue gown on and chainmail as well, but had opted for a simple leather bodice instead.

"It'll do," Almira said and grabbing up her weapons left without so much as a thank you or backwards glance.

"Thank you for all your help, we greatly appreciate it," I supplied though most of the women did not look convinced. Then I grabbed my weapons and dashed out of the room to catch up with Almira.

"What was that all about?" I asked to which she shot me a dark glance.

"They looked at us like we were freaks of nature, like we were completely delusional for not wanting to just stand behind our man. Ugh, it's like feminism never happened," she finished with a disgusted snort.

"To be fair it actually hasn't happened."

"I know, I know. I just expected a little less hostility. After all, as anti-family values as our participation might be, we are still trying to save the known world."

"I was a bit surprised about that myself, especially given Eowyn's obsession with honor, valor, and/or dying for the aforementioned traits. I actually find myself sympathizing with her, despite her goo-goo eyes over Aragorn."

We had entered the main hall at this point and I quickly made my way over to Legolas. The hall's inhabitants were looking at us like we had just arrived from the moon. Starting to feel more and more put out, I began grumbling. I could tell Legolas was amused and also confused at our state of dress. "They would not let me wear a tunic and leggings as they do not believe I am actually going to fight," I offered, "Despite my numerous assurances to the contrary. It took all of my might to convince them to give me the mail and jerkin that I gave up on the tunic and breeches," I complained.

"Their customs are not ours," Legolas reminded me.

"I know, I know. But still, MEN," I muttered. Legolas grinned.

Suddenly the king rose and Éowyn came forth bearing wine. "_Ferthu Théoden hal!"_ she said. "Receive now this cup and drink in happy hour. Health be with thee at thy going and coming." (2) Théoden drank first and then she brought the cup to each of us in turn. I noticed she gazed upon Almira and I with what seemed like envy and I could sympathize. I studied her closely as she paused before Aragorn and noticed that she trembled when his hand brushed hers and I pitied her. There was just no competing with someone like Arwen. Aragorn looked troubled, the smile having fled from his face. He must have sensed her enthrallment as well. Legolas turned to me and we shared an uneasy glance as Théoden approached the doors out of the hall. It was determined Éowyn would lead the people in the king's absence. She knelt before Théoden and received from him a sword and fair corslet.

"Farewell sister-daughter!" Théoden said. "Dark is the hour, yet maybe we shall return to the Golden Hall. But in Dunharrow the people may long defend themselves, and if the battle go ill, thither will come all who escape." (2)

"Speak not so!" she answered. "A year shall I endure for every day that passes until your return." (2) Her eyes strayed to Aragorn.

"Could she be more obvious?" Almira muttered in Elvish, and I had to stifle a smile as Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and glared at Almira.

"Well, it is definitely going to be an interesting couple of days," I stated as we departed the hall. Aragorn turned to look back at Éowyn who stood alone before the doors of the house. "Eyes ahead, Aragorn" I ordered, smirking mischievously. "Do not encourage her." Aragorn flushed slightly before rolling his eyes.

"I am not encouraging her. I do not believe she can be infatuated with me already," he replied a tad huffily.

"Are you blind?" Almira asked. "Because seeing is believing and there was a lot to see."

"It must be such a burden to have women swoon over you so easily. Your masculine beauty is such a curse," I said melodramatically.

"I do not understand it," he muttered again.

"Me either. You are not that handsome," Legolas interjected and he shot him a withering stare.

"I do not know why I put up with you elves," Aragorn grumbled before quickening his pace to walk with Gandalf and the king.

We shared a quiet laugh before falling into silence. Almira and I stayed quiet as Gimli caught up to us. "Well, at last we set off!" he said. "Men need many words before deeds. My axe is restless in my hands. Though I doubt not that these Rohirrim are fell-handed when they come to it. Nonetheless this is not the warfare that suits me. How shall I come to the battle? I wish I could walk and not bump like a sack at Gandalf's saddlebow." (2)

"A safer seat than many, I guess," said Legolas. "Yet doubtless Gandalf will gladly put you down on your feet when blows begin; or Shadowfax himself. An axe is no weapon for a rider." (2)

"And a dwarf is no horsemen. It is orc-necks I would hew, not shave the scalps of Men," said Gimli, patting the haft of his axe. (2)

When we reached the gate, Éomer desired for Gimli to be his riding partner and he acquiesced as long as Legolas would ride beside them. Almira and I shared an amused glance. It was night and day between those two since when we first started. We mounted our horses and only a moment later the trumpets sounded, our horses whinnying and rearing in response. Almira had a viselike grip on me, and I answered Legolas' amused with a slightly exasperated one of my own. I turned my eyes back to the open plains ahead of us as, like an arrow loosed from the string, our company departed in a great hurry.

Citations

_The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers- Book Three: Chapter Five-The White Rider_

_The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers-Book Three: Chapter Six-The King of the Golden Hall_

The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" (film transcript)


	29. All Along the Watchtower

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.R.R Tolkien or anything associated with his estate.

**Chapter 29- All Along the Watchtower**

As we rode away from Edoras, the sun was already beginning to set turning the rolling hills into a sea of golden light. We traveled along a beaten path among the foot-hills of the White Mountains. Our horses were pushed to their limit as we splashed through small streams, galloping hard across the green country. Night closed about us, and not too long after we finally halted. We had traveled for about five hours and covered a good distance, but we still had more than half our journey ahead of us. I decided I would try and ignore that fact. Almira dismounted with a curse and continued grumbling about the poor quality of travel with a pointed glance at Braith every now and then. Dismounting and stretching stiffly, I ran a soothing hand down Braith's neck as she snorted in response to one of Almira's dark glances. I winced and Legolas who had been watching me like a hawk came up behind me. I leaned into him wearily and he placed a hand on the small of my back. "How is your shoulder?" he queried quietly.

"Sore. Such hard riding is very draining, more than I expected," I muttered. "Though really, I should not have been surprised." Reaching into my saddlebag, Legolas retrieved a piece of Lembas and handed it to me. I broke off a piece before handing it back to him, and he repeated the action before placing it back in the bag. We ate silently and I noticed Almira had wandered off to speak with Gimli. I smiled slightly at the thought that they were no doubt commiserating about the long ride.

The riders had created a loose circle surrounded by mounted guards and scouts had been sent out far ahead. "Shall we set up?" I asked looking forward to resting.

"I will do it," Legolas stated and stared me into silence when I started to protest. "It's hardly a trying task."

"Fine, fine," I said, throwing my hands up in mock surrender. Legolas pulled out our bedrolls, laying them out close to the horses.

"See?" he stated smugly and I rolled my eyes as I lowered myself gingerly onto my mat.

Aragorn wandered over at this point with Almira. "How are you?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Surviving." He sighed and nodded.

Almira was looking at me speculatively. "You know, that is a really lovely braid and it looks like it is holding up really well. Do you think you could braid my hair like that Legolas?"

I was surprised when Legolas blushed and that wriggling suspicion I had came back as Aragorn started chuckling and Legolas stuttered, "Actually, I could not, well should not, because… we are not, that is-"

Taking pity on him, Aragorn stopped chuckling long enough to say, "Unfortunately, traditionally if an ellon is braiding your hair you are lovers and therefore technically married."

My eyes widened perceptibly as Legolas looked at me sheepishly. "So that's why Aragorn…" I trailed off, and began blushing. "I am sorry, Legolas," I stated in a rush, "I never meant to offend you when I asked, I had no idea…"

He took my hand comfortingly. "Obviously these are special circumstances. One, you are injured and two, you have no attendants. You did not offend me." I nodded, still rather uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Aragorn turned the conversation in a new direction. "We are to rest until dawn and no fires are to be lit."

Almira sighed, looking wistfully at the piece of Lembas she was holding. "So much for hot food," she stated forlornly. She went to fetch her bedroll and Aragorn moved to speak with Gandalf who was not far away.

I was running a hand over my hair still frowning. "Do not worry over it." Legolas soft command interrupted my thoughts. My gaze met his almost guiltily before I laughed lightly and self-consciously. "I feel like have sprouted horns," I whispered moving on, deciding to leave the status of my relationship with Legolas for another time. At Legolas' raised eyebrow expanded, "It's weird to be stared at." I tilted my head slightly to indicate the men around us who out of the corner of my eye I could tell were casting surreptitious glances our way. "It does not help that we are so luminescent. I've never felt so much like a glowworm in my life."

"Tell me about it," Almira muttered as she laid her bedroll out near us. "I feel like some sort of fantastic creature, like if a dragon were suddenly to show up in Central Park. I am definitely not used to receiving this much attention."

"To them, we _are_ fantastic creatures," Legolas supplied. "Our people have not ventured into the lands of Men often in the recent past. Elves have faded into legend in much of the world." He could not quite keep the melancholy from his voice, and I squeezed his hand sympathetically.

We passed into silence shortly thereafter, and I soon fell asleep. I had not been asleep for as long as I would have liked when the horns sounded. Rising, we packed hurriedly and our host departed within the hour.

The air was heavy and the rising sun hazy. There was a stillness in the air as well, and in the East darkness was growing. In the late afternoon, Gandalf dropped back to ride beside us, well specifically Legolas. "You have the keen eyes of your fair kindred, Legolas," he said; "and they can tell a sparrow from a finch a league off. Tell me, can you see anything away yonder towards Isenguard?" (1)

"Many miles lie between," said Legolas. "I can see a darkness. There are shapes moving in it, great shapes far away upon the bank of the river; but what they are I cannot tell. It is not mist or cloud that defeats my eyes: there is a veiling shadow that some power lays upon the land, and it marches slowly down stream. It is as if the twilight under endless trees were flowing downwards from the hills." (1) I could feel Éomer's astonishment and smiled in bemusement. 'Humans,' Legolas mouthed to me, a smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"And behind us comes a very storm of Mordor," said Gandalf. "It will be a black night." (1) And with those dark words he spurred his horse on and returned to the head of the company.

"I hate when he goes all prophetic," I grumbled.

"Wizards," Legolas stated with a shrug.

"I am surrounded by strange folk. At first I thought I might grow used to it, but now I am thinking I never will," Éomer stated.

"Wise of you, really," Gimli said. "I _still_ cannot believe I befriended an elf."

Legolas smiled at the subtle jab but remained silent. The heaviness in the air had increased during our ride, and the dark clouds were now beginning to overtake us. The sun sank below the horizon, a glowing blood red orb descending through the haze casting an eerie light over our Company. We halted suddenly and I could just make out a lone figure riding towards us. He had obviously seen battle since his shield was dented as was his helm. After he had gotten his breath back he related grim tidings of defeated and scattered forces ahead of us. The man was overjoyed when Théoden revealed himself and that he desired to ride to the aid of Erkenbrand. I noticed Gandalf ride a short way away and gaze away towards Isengard. When he returned, his words shocked us all.

"Ride, Théoden!" he said. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Go not to the Fords of Isen, and do not tarry in the plain! I must leave you for a while. Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand." Turning to the rest of us, he cried: "Keep well the Lord of the Mark, till I return. Await me at Helm's Gate! Farewell!" (1) And then he was gone, Shadowfax bearing him away at an unbelievable speed.

After a stunned moment, Legolas stated dryly, "I have said it before and I will say it again: Wizards."

"Indeed," Éomer said, rather exasperated.

We turned now, heading in the direction of Helm's Deep. Night fell and we continued to ride. I could just make out the fortress ahead of us and would have been more excited if I did not know a giant battle was coming. Suddenly, cries and hornblasts from our scouts rent the night. It was reported that wolf-riders were abroad and that we were most likely being tracked by a host of Orcs and wild men.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I murmured, tired beyond belief. And I still had a battle to survive, which given my sad state survival was looking pretty grim.

As the Rohirric lords questioned the scout, Legolas looked over at me. He was obviously concerned, but I waved it away and he looked ahead of us tight-lipped. I was not trying to be dismissive, but there really was not a whole lot he could do. We pushed forward, slowing as the darkness deepened and we climbed southward into the dim folds about the mountains' feet. Luckily, the few roving bands of Orcs we encountered fled from us. However, it was cold comfort as the sound of harsh singing could soon be heard. I stayed silent, listening to the others speak about the host following us. We reached the breach of the Dike in the dead of night. We paused as a sentinel challenged us and waited while he and Éomer exchanged words. Soon, our Company was allowed to pass and we dismounted to lead our horses up the ramp. Éomer positioned most of his forces along the Deeping wall, a huge structure that was masterfully crafted to allow no foothold on its' outer surface. Gimli and Legolas took up residence along this wall; he was leaning upon it and Legolas was seated upon the parapet. Almira and I were situated a little further down the wall, listening quietly to their conversation, trying to calm our nerves.

"This is more to my liking," said the dwarf, stamping on the stones. "Ever my heart rises as we draw near the mountains. There is good rock here. This country has tough bones. I felt them in my feet as we came up from the dike. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and I would make this a place that armies would break upon like water." (1)

"I do not doubt it," Legolas said. "But you are a dwarf, and dwarves are strange folk. I do not like this place, and I shall like it no more by the light of day. But you comfort me, Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of your kin among us. But even more would I give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood. We shall need them. The Rohirrim have good bowmen after there fashion, but there are too few here, too few." (1)

"It is dark for archery," said Gimli. "Indeed it is time for sleep. Sleep! I feel the need of it, as never I thought any dwarf could. Riding is tiring work. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. Give me a row of orc-necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!" (1)

"I am forever going to treasure the look on King Théoden's face when he realized we were still a part of his host and actually planning on fighting," I stated once Gimli and Legolas had lapsed into silence.

Almira snorted. "I cannot exactly fault him for thinking we're crazy. How are we going to pull this off wearing these?" She tugged at her dress exasperatedly.

"It could be worse," I said, and at her dubious glance continued, "We could be in heels."

Almira smiled and was about to reply when a loud horn rent the night, we both started as did Legolas and Gimli. "That is no orc horn," I heard Legolas say and he raced off towards the gate, Gimli close on his heels (2). I turned to stare out into the night, brow furrowed. Up unto this point, every event had lined up with the book…so what the hell was a contingent of elves doing at Helm's Deep?

It was at this point that my brain registered what Almira was saying. "…Which thank goodness they are finally here. I was getting worried they might not make it in time." With her words I had the sinking feeling that this wasn't just a freak occurrence.

"Did you happen to mention to anyone that the elves traveled to Helm's Deep?" I asked, a tad sharply.

I saw her eyes begin to fill with suspicion and guilt. "I told Rúmil…" I closed my eyes in frustration and new fear. "He asked when we would meet again, and I said possibly here, I assumed they came because of the movie," she explained in a rush. "I did not think any harm would come of it," she finished a tad defensively, sounding hurt.

"Obviously you forgot that Haldir-beloved brother to your lover and husband to one of our closest friends-dies here." She winced and her eyes widened fearfully.

"Oh God, what have I done…" she breathed.

I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed. "It is not entirely your fault, I should have told you more about what was ahead."

"We cannot let him die," Almira asserted, voice panicked.

"No, we cannot," I affirmed, voice grim.

Suddenly, Aragorn crested the stairs to the battlement, Haldir at his side and a number of Elven archers at his back. They had come to take their position along the walls. The Orcs could be seen at a distance. Rúmil broke away and rushed to Almira, stopping short just in front of her.

"I have missed you," he said, tucking a rebellious curl of her hair behind her ear.

"And I you," she stated. Almira could not quite keep her anxiety from her voice and Rúmil was staring at her questioningly but she simply shrugged and gestured expansively, pointing out where we were and what was about to happen. He sighed and took her hands.

Legolas came to my side. "Come," he said. "It is time." I followed him to where Gimli was standing, just a few paces away from Almira and Rúmil. I drew an arrow and fitted it loosely to my bow.

It was past midnight and the air was thick signaling a storm was approaching. The sky was suddenly rent by lightning causing me to jump. In the brief flash the land before us was illuminated and revealed to be crawling with our enemies. All manner of Orc had gathered joined by wild men of Dunland. Thunder rolled then the rain came.

"Just what this needed," I muttered darkly. "When it rains it pours."

Arrows came whistling over the battlement, some glancing off the stones others finding a mark. The assault on Helm's Deep had begun, but still we waited. This seemed to confuse our enemy and they faltered. However with every flash of lightning they renewed their cries and sent more arrows speeding our way. Their trumpets sounded and they stormed towards the gates, others reaching the summit of the rock. Aragorn signaled us silently; at last we were to answer. I tightened my grip on my bow, drawing back the arrow and let fly a moment later upon Aragorn's cue. Arrows whistled through the air. We felled a goodly number, but there were still so many. Despite knowing the outcome, I could not quite suppress my doubt that we would not make it out of here alive. The evil host broke then charged again. This happened several times and every time our enemy gained a little more ground. An arrow whizzed by me, so close I felt the fletching brush my ear. Legolas glanced at me fearfully, and I turned slightly so he could see I was unharmed. He released a pent-up breath, and kept firing however he kept glancing at me every couple of seconds.

"If you do not stop looking at me every ten seconds like you're afraid I might disappear I am going to panic," I stated coolly. Legolas seemed taken aback then grinned ruefully.

"My apologies, I will ignore you forthwith." I rolled my eyes, amazed at his ability to jest. However, battle held a certain zest for Legolas that I could not quite comprehend. Perhaps it was more thrilling if you did not have to worry so much about dying, a luxury a novice warrior like myself did not have.

Aragorn and Éomer sprinted off a moment later as the gates were in great danger of being busted open. They appeared soon after on the path leading up to the gates and Aragorn was a fearsome sight to behold. A shout went up from the wall and tower: "Anduril! Anduril goes to war. The Blade that was Broken shines again!" (1) Those attacking the gate paused to fight off the attack, but to no avail. They were hewn down mercilessly. The orc-archers fired a few wild shots before abandoning the cause. Éomer and Aragorn turned to return inside, when Éomer was attacked. Suddenly Gimli appeared, beheading two of the Orcs that had tripped Éomer which caused the rest to flee in terror.

"Did you see him disappear?" Legolas asked me.

"Nope," I replied. We shared a smile and leaned against the wall. We had a brief respite as the enemy had pulled back when Aragorn and Éomer defeated them at the gate. Yet already they could be seen regrouping.

"Two!" said Gimli, patting his axe, returning to his place on the wall. (1)

"Two?" said Legolas. "I have done better, though now I must grope for spent arrows; all mine are gone. Yet I make my tale twenty at the least. But that is only a few leaves in a forest." (1)

Thankfully the sky had cleared but we gained only a brief respite, and I had just finished re-filling my quiver when the assault against the wall was redoubled. Now the orcs and hillmen hoisted their ladders and hurled their grappling hooks over the wall. They came faster than we could repel them. We slew many but not enough. Like a plague of locusts they continued to swarm.

Legolas and I were separated once the Orcs successfully raised their ladders and climbed over the wall. My quiver had long run empty and I had unsheathed my knives. I could hear Legolas and Gimli calling out numbers to each other and wondered at their ability to multi-task. I was too worried about not getting brained to care about trying to keep count of the creatures I killed. I managed to find a rhythm and lost track of the sounds around me. My focus was solely on maintaining my concentration. Swing, parry, block, slash, I repeated my movements over and over in my head. My arms were burning when I finally killed the last creature threatening me. I looked about me in bewilderment. Glancing down below the wall I saw Gimli directing men on how best to shore up the opening in the wall and realized the lull resulted from the enemy's failed attempt to break in through that culvert. I sagged wearily and was soon joined by Almira, Rúmil and Haldir.

"How is your shoulder?" Almira queried softly, leaning against her sword wearily.

"Throbbing. Are you alright?" I asked. She had a cut on her cheek that looked fairly deep and was still bleeding.

Almira shrugged then winced. Her sudden smile caught me off guard. "I was body-checked by an orc."

"And this amuses you?" I asked rather stunned, while Rúmil gave an exasperated snort.

"In the sense that it is not something I ever expected to be able to say." I had to give her that one.

"Dawn is not far off," Haldir murmured.

"I will be glad when this night ends," Rúmil stated softly, and we all nodded our agreement then fell quiet. The silence was broken by the blaring of trumpets, then an explosion. Stumbling, I turned and exchanged panicked glances with Almira.

"Do not take your eyes off him," I commanded fiercely in English. She nodded and fingered a lone arrow in her quiver. I smiled at her forethought. Together we turned to face the enemy that was swarming over the walls once again. They had raised a hundred new ladders to the wall as more poured in through the gaping hole in the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn dash down the stairs towards the culvert. We were being pushed back. I saw the orc sneaking up behind Haldir and my breath clogged in my throat. But just as the monster had raised his sword an arrow pierced its throat. I looked to see Almira nod at Haldir before once again drawing her sword. I released my breath and turned back to the monsters flooding the wall.

I felt like I had been fighting for days when I finally heard the command to retreat. I killed the orc I was fighting and began to run for the keep. I had almost reached the door when I heard a cry behind me and whirled to see a boy barely fending off an orc. I sprinted to his side, shoving aside those in my way. I was close when the boy's sword was knocked from his hand and managed to push him out of the way just in time to block the orc's downward swing. The orc sneered and swung his sword and thus began our deadly dance. I eventually sliced his belly and he fell to his knees with an inhuman cry of rage and anguish. Turning to check on the boy, I screamed in pain as I felt a blade pierce my thigh. I fell to one leg and barely managed to block the blow that would have split my head. I pulled the blade from my leg with a cry and stabbed it in between the creature's ribs, sliding the blade around to the front, tearing through his internal organs. The boy rushed to my side as the creature fell dead and helped me to my feet. I hobbled away, leaning on the boy heavily and we made for the keep. Once inside, Legolas spotted me and I watched the anxiety fill his face. The boy was having trouble supporting me and I was having trouble remaining on my feet. The room was starting to spin and all I could focus on was the throbbing pain in my leg. Through the haze I saw Legolas rushing towards me but I did not find out if he managed to catch me as I slid into darkness.

I felt a strange pressure on my leg and groaned. A minute later it sank in that someone was touching me and I panicked. Something was trying to restrain me and I struggled. Someone, I amended when I heard soft words in Elvish.

"Be still, my love, I am here," Legolas whispered. I calmed at hearing his voice. Then the pain kicked in.

"Oh god," I breathed, my body contorting in pain. A crash against the door startled us both, and Legolas quickly lifted me into his arms and I let out a gasp of pain. Movement was not okay in my book at the moment. He placed me gently on the floor against the back wall.

"Lay back," Legolas ordered, gently exerting pressure on my shoulders to force me backwards, "and relax as much as possible."

"I can't, I can't," I moaned piteously, back arching in pain. That was easy for him to say. I could feel tears coursing down my cheeks but had no idea when I had started crying.

"You must, my love. You do not want to worsen your injury." That appealed to me because I could not handle more pain at the moment. I managed to stop writhing, breathing harshly at the effort it took. Legolas took my hand and I focused on that contact as much as possible. I could feel myself heading towards unconsciousness but I did not want to go there yet. I heard him shout, "She is alive, but desperately needs a healer." Brilliant, I thought, and I could see him frowning. We both knew there was a great chance it could be hours before this was over, one way or another.

"Legolas," I rasped as another thought occurred to me. His gaze returned to my face and I ignored the fear in his eyes which I knew was solely for me. He stroked wisps of my hair back from my forehead absentmindedly. "Legolas…how is the boy?"

"He is alive and well because of you," Legolas stated motioning to him. I turned my head in that direction and saw him hunched up watching me. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. I could not fight the urge anymore. I drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain keeping me from sleeping.

Aragorn approached a moment later. "When Dawn comes we are to ride out. I go now to lend aid wherever the assault is worst." I could feel Legolas' hesitation. Then a small voice chimed in.

"I will stay with her," the boy said quickly. "Please, let me do this for her." I felt a kiss on my forehead then heard footsteps moving away. More footsteps a moment later and a soft hand took mine. The sound of the great horn of Helm rang out. (1) Dawn had come.

Definitions:

ellon/ellyn-male elf/male elves

Citation:

Passage quoted from LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Three: Chapter 7-Helm's Deep

"The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" (film transcript)


	30. Shaking the Tree

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing created by Tolkien, which is a crying shame.

**Author's note**: Sorry for the delay in updates. School, work and travel kept me from updating as soon as I would have liked. But here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 30-Shaking the Tree**

I woke suddenly and tried to rise. However a sharp pain shot through my leg. Crying out, I fell back breathing harshly. Suddenly, Almira was there supporting me.

"Thank you," I murmured weakly once she had me settled.

Almira waved away my thanks. "I am only glad you are awake."

It was then I noticed the boy. "Hello," I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Hello," he replied.

"What is your name?"

"Gebúr."

"Well met, I am Rodwen and this is my friend Almira."

"Well met," he responded shyly.

Looking around I noticed that the Keep's other occupants were rather grievously injured as well. "Where are Legolas and the others?" I asked. I had vague memories of events before I passed out, but it was hard to keep my thoughts in order when all I could think about was how much my leg hurt.

"They rode out at dawn's first light. But it sounds like most of the fighting has ended. They should be returning soon," Almira responded. I could feel her tension and worry, sentiments the three of us seemed to share. Trying to get comfortable I shifted my bad leg without thinking and could not suppress my cry. I leaned back against the wall, grinding my teeth in an effort to keep from moaning.

"You are in pain," Almira stated with only a hint of question in her voice.

"A lot," I affirmed.

Almira took my hand and squeezed. I gave her a grateful smile, or as close to one as I could manage. Gebúr then cautiously took my other one. I looked at him surprised then held on tight when he made to withdraw it. Now it was his turn to stare up at me in surprise, but I simply tightened my hold. We stayed that way until the men returned.

The three of us held our breath as the doors opened and then released them as smiling faces stared at us. Legolas strode forward quickly across the floor and was kneeling at my side in seconds. Almira disappeared with a smile, no doubt to seek out Rúmil. Gebúr departed as well and I hoped he would be reunited with a father or some family member.

"I am glad to see you awake," Legolas stated by way of greeting.

"And I am glad to see you alive," I returned. Leaning forward slightly, I managed to brush my lips across his.

Legolas sighed and ran a hand gently down my face. "I must tend to your wound." I groaned and he smiled slightly. "Do not even consider uttering the words 'I am fine.' I will have none of it." He began looking around then nodded satisfactorily seeming to find what he was looking for. "I am going to move you somewhere more private. Brace yourself."

I clenched my jaw as he lifted me into his arms. Legolas walked a few paces to the hallway that led to where the stairway to the caves below was located. Entering a random room in the hallway he placed me on one of the many beds therein. It looked to be a sort of makeshift hospital and other injured soldiers were being tended to as well. Legolas removed a satchel he had slung across his shoulder and opened it. I was hit by the pungent scent of herbs. Shielding me with his body, Legolas removed a cloth then blushed as he pushed my skirt up enough to see the wound, which was situated a few inches above my knee.

"If you are uncomfortable I am sure a healer could-" his snort interrupted me.

Legolas fixed me with a dubious stare. "We both know I have a rather jealous nature and therefore would likely be more uncomfortable were another man to tend to you."

"A fair point."

I winced as Legolas pressed the cloth on my wound to stop the bleeding the movement had caused. Once the blood was staunched he rinsed the wound thoroughly with water. Thankfully the large amount of pain kept me from focusing on the feel of his hands on my leg. As he dried the wound I noticed he was frowning.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is going to need stitches," Legolas stated calmly.

"Oh no," I cried, trying to move. "I do _not_ do needles."

He held me firmly in place with one hand and I sighed frustrated with his strength. "Today you do. We cannot risk infection. I will not leave you behind because of a worsened injury that could have been prevented."

His pragmatism and dedication bolstered my courage. Relaxing, I gave a curt nod. Legolas squeezed my shoulder then turned to thread a needle. I broke out in a cold sweat as he lowered the needle to my flesh and my fingers were digging into the bedding trying to gain purchase but to no avail. Many long moments later he had finished and bent his head to bite and snip the thread. His silken hair brushed my leg and I closed my eyes. A throat clearing caused both of us to snap our heads in the direction of the entrance. We began blushing fiercely upon seeing Rúmil standing there smirking.

"I take it you are going to live?" Rúmil asked of me.

"Seeing as it is impossible to die of embarrassment, yes," I replied. Legolas cast me a chagrinned look, which was slightly ruined by the rakish smile that was beginning to spread across his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

Legolas shrugged and was about to reply but Almira cut him off. "Marry him and make a respectable man, well ellon, out of him." I could see my shock mirrored in Legolas' face and once again we were both blushing.

"Here," Almira stated entering the room and handing me a crude cup. "Aragorn bade me give this to you for the pain."

I sniffed then grimaced. "I have had to drink way too many foul beverages." Shuddering I drained the glass. "Yuck."

"Perhaps if you stop getting injured…" Legolas said pointedly.

"Believe me that is at the top of my list of things to do," I replied.

"Good. Now you must rest. We are to travel again this evening," Legolas divulged.

"Great," I drawled sarcastically. Legolas smiled as he began to stroke my hair. Under his tender ministrations I quickly fell asleep.

Several hours later I woke to my name being called softly and someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes groggily. "Legolas?"

"I am here, my love. It is time to leave." Taking my hand, Legolas helped me to my feet. He kept one arm firmly around my waist.

"Can you make it?" Legolas asked.

"I believe so." The pain had receded to a more tolerable level thanks to the draught Almira had brought me.

"Good, because we are to ride to Isengard," he said with false brightness.

"Of course, out of the frying pan and into the fire we go," I muttered grimly.

Legolas pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. "I will protect you," he murmured lowly so only I could hear. "I will not fail you again."

I glanced at him sharply. "There is no need for you to feel thusly. This was not your fault. You need not feel guilty."

"Perhaps, yet I do. Maybe it is not logical but then again love never is."

I sighed. I could not argue with him about that. I winced when we stepped outside, blinded for a moment by the bright sunshine. I turned my head slightly and noticed Almira and Rúmil whispering quietly together, both seeming rather sad. My heart clenched in fear. Had something happened to Haldir despite, or because of, our intervention? I looked away from what was obviously a private moment only to see Haldir standing a few paces away. I sighed in relief and sent a thankful prayer heavenward. It then occurred to me that the Galadhrim must be returning to Lórien, hence Almira and Rúmil's solemn demeanors.

"Try to stay out of trouble will you?" Haldir said to me when he reached us.

"If only that was possible," Legolas muttered and I glared at him.

"Say hello to Malthenwen for me and tell her not to worry," I requested.

"I will, however it will do no good. She always worries," Haldir replied, and his deep-seated love was obvious in his voice. "As for you," he said lightly turning to Legolas, "I wish you luck keeping Kate out of trouble. I know you can take care of yourself." They grasped each other's shoulders as I rolled my eyes. It was not my fault I kept landing in the thick of things. It just sort of happened.

"Ready?" Haldir asked of Rúmil when he and Almira joined us. He only nodded sharing one last kiss with Almira. I squeezed her hand as we watched them depart.

"Can you ride?" Legolas asked softly as the King appeared.

"I believe so, at least for a little while. The medicine has numbed some of my pain." He nodded once then released his grip around my waist to help me mount Braith. Almira followed me up while Legolas turned to help Gimli onto Arod. Moments later our company was ready to depart. I was not looking forward to the ride or encountering Saruman, but then I realized we would be reunited with the Hobbits and I could barely contain my smile as we departed. When we had reached the trees I am pretty sure my eyes were as wide as saucers and the bemused smile Legolas cast my way confirmed this. I was in complete awe of this sudden forest. I could feel the men's fear and reluctant curiosity.

Gandalf rode forward into the forest and our company slowly followed. The path was left clear much to our relief. However trees were crowded together densely, creating thick, impenetrable shadows. I heard Legolas sigh deeply. He must be relieved to be surrounded by trees once again. The sheer number of trees and their angry murmurings were almost overwhelming but I was comforted that their anger was not really directed at our company. Gimli was glancing around fearfully and Legolas rode close to Gandalf for his sake.

"It is hot in here," Legolas said to him. "I feel a great wrath about me. Do you not feel the air throb in your ears?" (1)

"Yes," Gandalf replied simply.

"What has become of the miserable orcs?" (1)

"That, I think, no one will ever know." (1)

"This would make a great B movie: _The Trees _coming to a theater near you," I remarked softly to Almira.

She snorted drawing odd glances from the men around us. "How's your leg holding up?" she asked a moment later just as quietly.

"Throbbing but not unbearable, I am doing my best to ignore it."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly but I just shrugged it off.

I listened absentmindedly to the conversations around me, to Gimli and Legolas discussing Fangorn and the Caverns of Helm's Deep and to men discussing what we might find at Isengard.

"What say we go on an adventure of our own?" Almira asked me quietly.

"Huh?" I queried confusedly, pulled suddenly from my thoughts.

"Legolas and Gimli are making plans to travel together and I was thinking we should do the same. I was reading up on marriage traditions here while in Lothlorien and found out that it is customary for couples to take a year apart. That's when we could go, before you get married, a last hoorah of yours, if you will," Almira explained.

I was caught off-guard for a moment. Though I knew Legolas and Gimli traveled together, I was not in the picture at the time. I was rather put out that Legolas would make such a decision without even speaking to me. "First off," I said, "There's no guarantee Legolas and I will be getting married. He could change his mind." I ignored Almira's huff of disbelief. "Second, why were you reading up on elven marriage?" I turned slightly and sure enough she was blushing.

"I was just curious," she mumbled.

"Uh-huh, sure," I smirked. I could practically feel her roll her eyes. We lapsed into silence after that. The afternoon waned and the sun was beginning to set by the time we reached the end of the wood.

"There are eyes!" Legolas said. "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I never saw such eyes before." (1) He turned to ride back into the forest despite Gimli's protests when Gandalf halted him. Out of the trees came Ents. Once again I felt my eyes double in size. They sent out ringing calls and a moment later more Ents came from the North and upon joining them they all returned to the wood. We paused, still in awe, while Gandalf explained that they were Ents, shepherds of trees, to the bewildered men. We continued on only a moment later. I could tell Legolas was struggling to resist the urge to turn back into the forest. He looked like a child having to leave Disneyland. The sun had now set and the medicine I had taken was beginning to wear off. I was wincing with every step Braith took.

We were headed towards the Fords, the Gap of Rohan was still glowing red and dark birds flew ominously overhead. "The carrion-fowl have been busy about the battle-field," said Éomer. (1)

I heard Almira sigh. "Was that really necessary?" she mumbled. "That is not the imagery I want in my head."

The moon began its slow climb into the sky and still we rode on. It took us about four hours to reach the Fords from when we left the wood and my leg was screaming in protest. Wolves could be heard howling in the distance. I shivered, remembering captivity and a grim night battle. As we wound our way down towards the river's edge through rising turf banks I noticed that I could not hear the rush of water. Soon enough the riverbed could be seen…and it was practically dry.

"More of Saruman's devilry," Legolas whispered as he returned to ride close to my side.

I merely nodded, pain keeping my jaw clenched tight. Legolas must have noticed the strain in my face for he reached into the satchel he had used earlier when healing me and passed me what looked like bark. "Chew this; it should help with the pain."

I took it reluctantly and he nodded encouragingly. Biting down, I was surprised to find out it didn't taste half bad. "What is this?"

"White willow bark. It will not rid you of pain, only lessen it."

"That is good enough for me," I murmured.

We crossed the river and followed an ancient highway towards Isengard. We halted around midnight. The feet of the Misty Mountains stretched to meet us and the Wizard's Vale lay dark before us, though steam or smoke seemed to be pouring out of it. We camped beside the silent bed of the Isen river and everyone was on edge. Wanting nothing more that to stretch out my leg and lie down, I quickly dismounted, trying to land on only one foot. I stumbled and came up against a hard body, a strong arm encircling my waist. "Lover, you should be more careful." Legolas' hot breath tickled my ear. Such relief welled within me to finally be stopped for the night that tears welled in my eyes. Turning quickly I buried my face in his chest. He ran a hand soothingly down my hair. "Are you able to wait a moment while I set up our bedding?" I nodded quickly, lifting my head from his chest. Almira stood close to me, silently lending me strength. Legolas gathered our supplies then disappeared returning a few minutes later. He gently lifted me into his arms and carried me to a small circle where Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were sitting. Within our camp, men had broken up into smaller groups. Legolas carefully set me down then said, "We must check your dressings."

I just stared at him blankly. "Your bandage," he supplied.

"Oh right." I was way more tired than I realized. I began to pull up my skirt, and just like that Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn disappeared. Almira and I shared a smile at such chivalry.

"What is so amusing?" Legolas queried.

"Where we are from, seeing a women's thigh is no big deal. In fact when it gets warm our clothing does not necessarily cover out legs fully," Almira explained. Legolas looked positively scandalized and I laughed. I quickly smothered it when he looked at me indignantly.

"It is odd," he said with a sniff.

"About as odd as wearing floor-length dresses," I returned, and his expression turned thoughtful. Legolas changed my bandages quickly then tucked me into bed.

"My fingers are sore," I complained in a small voice.

He smiled tenderly before pulling a small jar from his pack and picking up one of my hands. "It happens to every archer after their first prolonged battle. Firing repeatedly and rapidly for so long obviously takes its toll on your fingers." I sighed as he caressed the lotion into my hands and quietly drifted off to sleep.

A weird sensation woke me from sleep as did the cry of the watchmen. "What's going on?" I queried sleepily, sitting up slowly.

"Stay where you are!" said Gandalf. "Draw no weapons! Wait! And it will pass you by!" (1)

"But what's **it**?" Almira whispered. Legolas shook his head slowly, reaching for his bow.

The mist thickened around us and I shivered. Deciding this was a bit too B horror movie for my tastes I moved closer to Legolas. It was impossible to see through the gloom, but one could hear whisperings, groaning, and a continuous rustling. The earth shook. Our company sat in wary silence for a long time until at last the dark shadow passed, vanishing between the mountain's arms.

"Well that was creepy. Do you feel like we get to say that a lot?" I asked, rather unfazed all things considered, of Almira who nodded mutely, eyes still wide in shock. Way too much weird shit had happened for me to be freaked out for too long.

No one slept for the rest of the night. However, it passed without incident save that the river suddenly awoke. At dawn, we continued. A heavy fog was settled on the ground about us, forcing us to go slowly along the highway. The mountains could dimly be seen on our left. We had passed into Nan Curunir, the Wizard's Vale, a sheltered valley open only to the South. I stared at what little of the ruined landscape I could make out about me. It was a graveyard of burned and hewn stumps of trees, the ground covered in brambles, weeds and thorns. Legolas was looking around angrily and I could only imagine what this must feel like for someone so attune to nature. It was not quite as hard for Almira and I since we had grown up in suburbia. We were used to a lack of wilderness and purposeful destruction. Not that such devastation was excusable to us, it was just less shocking. Although, Greenpeace members could probably identify with Legolas, I mused, and enjoyed the image of Legolas protesting by chaining himself to a tree for a minute.

After we had ridden for some miles, the highway turned into a wide, paved street designed with great care. A tall pillar loomed before us, crowned with a large stone that was carved and painted in the likeness of a long White Hand. Its finger pointed north. We were drawing closer to the gates of Isengard and the mists were as heavy as our hearts.

As we passed the pillar of the Hand, I realized that it was not painted white but looked to be stained with dried blood; its nails were red. "That is a mite too ominous for my tastes," Gimli muttered. Legolas nodded in agreement and I shuddered. When our company reached the gates of Isengard, we discovered that the doors had been destroyed and lay twisted on the ground. Scattered about were fragments of stone and it was obvious that they had come from what had once been a tunnel into Isengard. The plain beyond the ring-wall was flooded, all the roads were drowned, and debris floated to and fro. Orthanc appeared undamaged, pale water lapping at its feet.

Our company halted in surprise. Saruman had been overthrown and only two people saw it coming. That's right, me and Almira. I tried not to smirk since I did not want anybody getting nosy. But who could blame me for being happy that Saruman had got what was coming to him? I began looking for the Hobbits and smiled widely upon spying two small figures reclining on the rubble heap next to the archway into Isengard. Two figures that looked suspiciously Hobbit-like. Legolas looked to me with a hopeful question in his eyes and I gave a light nod and he broke into a large smile.

The figures seem to become aware of us as one of them stood, and I realized it was Merry. He gave a low bow, placing his hand upon his breast. Without acknowledging us, he focused on Éomer and the king. "Why that little," Gimli growled before switching into dwarfish.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said. "We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who, alas! Is overcome with weariness" –here he nudged Pippin with his foot-"is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the House of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests." (1)

"Doubtless he would!" laughed Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?" (1)

"No, good sir, the matter escaped him," answered Merry gravely. "He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best." (1)

"And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me?" cried Gimli, unable to contain himself any longer. "You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling-and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!" (1)

"You speak for me, Gimli," Legolas laughed. "Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine." (1)

"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," said Pippin, opening an eye. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!" (1)

"Well-earned?" said Gimli. "I cannot believe that!" (1)

I soaked in the joy and relief of this meeting as Théoden inquired about the nature of Hobbits. Another what-if could be crossed off my list of concerns. I listened more closely when I heard Gandalf ask, "And is Orthanc then left unguarded?" (1)

"There is the water," said Merry. "But Quickbeam and some others are watching it. Not all those ports and pillars in the plain are of Saruman's planting. Quickbeam, I think, is by the rock, near the foot of the stair." (1)

"Yes, a tall grey Ent is there," Legolas said, his awe at such ancient creatures obvious, "but his arms are at his sides, and he stands as still as a door-tree." (1)

It was revealed Treebeard had left a message for the king and Gandalf to meet him at the northern wall. Gandalf and the King's company departed, but those of us who were in the Fellowship remained behind with the Hobbits. As soon as I dismounted, the Hobbits rushed to me and I dropped awkwardly to one knee and hugged them tightly. "We were quite worried about you, you know," Pippin stated.

"And I you," I replied simply. "But I had a feeling that parting with you at Fangorn would not be the end." I winked teasingly. They then greeted the rest of the Fellowship in turn and it was nice to have a little happiness after so much gloom.

"Well, well! The hunt is over, and we meet again at last, where none of us ever thought to come," said Aragorn. (2)

"And now that the great ones have gone to discuss high matters," Legolas said, "the hunters can perhaps learn the answers to their own small riddles. We tracked you as far as the forest, but there are still many things that I should like to know the truth of." They looked at me surprised. (2)

"It was not for me to reveal…and I can never be entirely certain. Besides, Hobbits can weave a good yarn," I finished. I smiled at their perplexed stares. "You tell a good tale," she amended bemused.

"Indeed," Almira said. "I would hear about your adventures from your own lips."

"And there is a great deal, too, that we want to know about you," said Merry. "We have learnt a few things through Treebeard, the Old Ent, but that is not nearly enough." (2)

"All in good time," Legolas said. "We were the hunters, and you should give an account of yourselves to us first." (2)

"Or second," said Gimli. "It would go better after a meal. I have a sore head; and it is past mid-day. You truants might make amends by finding us some of the plunder that you spoke of. Food and drink would pay off some of my score against you." (2)

"Then you shall have it," said Pippin. "Will you have it here, or in more comfort in what's left of Saruman's guard-house – over there under the arch? We had to picnic out here, so as to keep an eye on the road." (2)

"Less than an eye!" said Gimli. "But I will not go into any orc-house; nor touch Orcs' meat or anything that they have mauled." (2)

"We wouldn't ask you to," said Merry. "We have had enough of Orcs ourselves to last a life-time. _(I snorted in agreement at this_) But there were many other folk in Isengard. Saruman kept enough wisdom not to trust his Orcs. He had Men to guard his gates: some of his most faithful servants, I suppose. Anyway they were favored and got good provisions." (2)

"And pipe-weed?" asked Gimli. (2)

"No, I don't think so," Merry laughed. "But that is another story, which can wait until after lunch." (2)

"Well let us go and have lunch then!" said the Dwarf. (2)

The Hobbits led us to a storehouse of Saruman's and kindly served us what they could. Our meal with the Hobbits was a veritable feast of salted pork with bread and butter or honey. I admit I completely stuffed myself. Bread and water just don't cut it after awhile. Legolas was savoring a glass of wine and had given me a glance that clearly said "You're hopeless" when I grabbed a flagon of ale. Gimli, the Hobbits and Argorn began to smoke and Legolas crinkled his noise in disgust which I found kind of cute. Then nearly rolled my eyes at my hopelessly in love state. "Does that settle the score between us?" Pippin asked. (2)

"Settle it!" cried Gimli. "Most noble hobbit, it leaves me deep in your debt." (2)

"Well, I am going back into the open air, to see what the wind and sky are doing!" Legolas said. (2)

"We will come with you," said Aragorn. (2) We left the small room and settled outside on the rocks. Legolas inhaled the fresh air deeply and rather pointedly and Aragorn gave him a LOOK. But Legolas just hit him with wide eyes and an innocent smile.

We sat in silence for some time as they smoked. I watched the sky like Legolas steady who was singing softly to himself. Eventually he sat up, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Come now!" he said. "Time wears on, and the mists are blowing away, or would if you strange folk did not wreathe yourselves in smoke. What of the tale?" (2)

"Well, my tale begins with waking up in the dark and finding myself all strung-up in an orc-camp," said Pippin, and Merry took my hand as I shuddered. "Let me see, what is today?"

Aragorn informed him that it was the fifth of March in the Shire-reckoning and Pippin, expressing astonishment that only nine days had passed, started his tale of Boromir's last fight, the orc-march, and finally their time with the Ents. Many of our questions were answered as the afternoon wore on. When they had finished their tale and satisfied our curiosity, we entered Isengard.

Pausing on a heap of stones after exiting the ruined tunnel, we could see riders picking their way through the waste, drawing closer to Orthanc. "There is Gandalf, and Théoden and his men!" Legolas said. "Let us go and meet them!" (3)

"Walk warily!" said Merry. "There are loose slabs that may tilt up and throw you down into a pit, if you don't take care." (3)

We approached slowly, and the riders paused to wait for us. Gandalf rode forward once we reached them. "Well, Treebeard and I have had some interesting discussions, and made a few plans," he said; "and we have all had some much-needed rest. Now we must be going on again. I hope you companions have all rested, too, and refreshed yourselves?" (3)

Merry replied that we had, and Gimli expressed a wish to see Saruman. I ignored Gandalf's response as I pondered whether or not I desired to see our errant wizard and quickly came to the conclusion that I did not want to see the bastard responsible for my three days of Hell. We rode to the foot of Orthanc and dismounted.

"I will go up," said Gandalf. "I have been in Orthanc and I know my peril." (3)

"And I too will go up," said the king. "I am old, and fear no peril any more. I wish to speak with the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Éomer shall come with me, and see that my aged feet do not falter." (3)

"As you will," said Gandalf. "Aragorn shall come with me. Let the others await us at the foot of the stairs. They will hear and see enough, if there is anything to hear and see." (3)

"Nay!" said Gimli. "Legolas and I wish for a closer view. We alone here represent our kindreds. We also will come behind." (3) Legolas smiled bemusedly as Gimli basically volunteered him.

"Come then!" said Gandalf, and with that he climbed the steps, and Théoden went beside him. (3)

Legolas turned to look at me before following. "Go ahead," I stated. "I have no desire to see the bastard. The experiences of my captivity are still fresh. Besides, it is probably not wise to invite questions as to what two strange women are doing in such a company." He nodded his agreement, giving me a soft smile and stroking my cheek before proceeding up the stairs with Gimli.

Citations:

LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Three: Chapter 8-The Road to Isengard

LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Three: Chapter 9-Flotsam and Jetsam

LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Three: Chapter 10-The Voice of Saruman

Definitions:

Ellon/ellyn-male elf/male elves

Elleth/ellith-female elf/female elves


	31. Undercover of the Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of it save Kate and Almira. That makes it like, what: millions of dollars for the Tolkien estate and New Line Cinema and zilch for me. That's fine, whatever.

**A/N**: Once again I must apologize for my absence. This semester of my senior year (dear God, where has the time gone?) has been Hell and I am living proof that when it rains it pours. I will not go into the gory details, save that a heavy schedule and a slew of personal/familial issues have kept me from writing. Again, my sincerest apologies.

And one final note: there is a lot of quoting from Tolkien. I felt it necessary to maintain the integrity of my storyline and character placement. Some characters were present for some rather long dialogue and I thought whisking them out of it with my magical authoress powers would be too contrived, so sorry if it is a bit tedious. Now I am sure you want me to shut up. So I will.

**Chapter 31- Under Cover of the Night**

Merry, Pippin, Almira and I sat on the stairs as the others went to speak to Saruman. The remaining riders of Théoden's party milled around, looking uneasy. Given their recent experience with Saruman's treachery, I could not blame them. I was not too fond of the wizard either. I still bore marks from my captivity.

"Half a sticky mile from here to the gate!" muttered Pippin. "I wish I could slip off back to the guardroom unnoticed! What did we come for? We are not wanted." (1)

"Come now, it may seem that way, but our welcome at the gate should prove otherwise," I stated congenially.

Pippin just shrugged noncommittally and Merry patted his shoulder. I shifted uncomfortably. Now that I had a moment to rest and nothing distracting me, all the wounds on my body made themselves known.

"How are you holding up?" Almira asked me, eyeing me knowingly.

"Fading fast," I replied.

"Injured, are you?" Merry asked, looking at me sympathetically.

"Indeed. Someone had to jump in front of a knife-wielding orc. Typical," Almira teased.

"You _what_?" cried Merry and Pippin in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, when you put it that way of course it sounds bad. A boy was being attacked and I stepped in," I explained matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately, the orc was not quite as dead as I hoped when I turned to check on the boy. However, I took care of that." Almira and I smirked.

Pippin and Merry exchanged a pointed glance. "What?" Almira said, voicing our surprise at their reaction.

"It's just…well, you both seem to have gained a love for battle," Merry pointed out hesitantly.

Almira and I both blinked then shared an uneasy glance. Could this be true? How had we missed that? "That's a strange thought," I finally stated aloud. "I know I've been changing, but I haven't really had the time to face it."

"As terrifying as battle is, I must say I find the thought of it rather exhilarating now that I know what I'm doing," Almira admitted rather guiltily.

"Especially having survived Helm's Deep," I added in agreement, gaze trained on my feet. A new thought had occurred to me: would I want to go home knowing my life would never be as exciting as this? "I never really expected to become Xena: Warrior Princess, or to enjoy it for that matter."

Almira gave a startled laugh while Merry and Pippin just looked confused. "How funny!" Almira cried, before jokingly asking, "Should we start carrying whips and wearing extremely tight leather, you think?"

I had to laugh. "Rúmil and Legolas would not know what to make of us."

"No one would," Pippin stated, looking like we might be on the verge of losing our minds. "Who is this Xena?"

Almira and I shared an amused glance. "She's a character in a play, if you will. A stern, yet impossibly sexy, warrior maiden who spends her time roughing it and saving lives," I explained.

"It was cheesy, yet entertaining all the same," Almira added.

Just then, a dark ball with a glowing center went bouncing by down the stairs. "Oh dear," I said recognizing the _palantír_ as Pippin got up and chased after it. Almira gave me a glance pregnant with meaning. This _palantír_ was about to cause another big change in our lives. Almira and I stood slowly as Gandalf and the others descended the stairs. I watched with a heavy heart as Pippin passed us carrying the _palantír_. He met Gandalf halfway up the stairs where Gandalf took the treacherous orb from him, wrapping it in the folds of his cloak. The group then completed their descent and joined us at the foot of the stairs.

"You wear a grim expression," Legolas stated by way of greeting as he reached my side.

I cast a pointed glance at the folds of Gandalf's robe. "I see," he murmured.

"And what did you glean from the interaction with Saruman?" I asked.

"Nothing useful, I fear. Yet the meeting was enlightening. His voice, the power behind it, you are completely unaware of its affect on you until someone else speaks, and their harsh tones contrast with his dulcet voice. It is disconcerting to think how powerful he was and could have been before he was deceived. Terrible are his thoughts of late," Legolas mused. "It is a pity given how great he was."

I frowned. The elf had a point. Ever since I had been taken captive I had wondered why I had been kept alive. And now Legolas' comment had really set me thinking. Saruman was a powerful wizard, perhaps he had known… "Gandalf," I cried as we started heading away from the tower. I strode away from a startled Legolas towards the wizard. "May I have a word?" I asked when I reached him. He gave me a long look then nodded once before heading a few feet away from the rest of the group. I hobbled after him but stumbled slightly. A strong hand cupped my elbow and kept me upright. I looked up at Legolas. "I believe I know where your thoughts led you, and if correct I am just as curious and anxious for the answer."

I gave a quick nod and faced Gandalf. "Does Saruman know about me and Almira?"

"What has led you to this belief?" He queried, expression carefully blank.

"The orcs left me alive," I stated bluntly, I felt Legolas stiffen. I knew he did not like thinking about how close to death I came, and for that matter neither did I. Therefore I wanted to know if I was on the baddies hit list and if so why.

Gandalf sighed. "It is hard to say. It certainly appears that way, yet how he found out I know not. I was not aware of your presence until after I had discovered Saruman's treachery and therefore could not have revealed your peculiar knowledge to him. But his spies are many and the presence of two women on such a quest is bound to raise questions."

"I do not like this," stated Legolas.

"You and me both," I muttered.

"Unfortunately, we might not have been as subtle as necessary concerning you and Almira. But then again what more could we have done? Do not fret overmuch; they do not want you as badly as a certain hobbit." And with that he walked away.

"Bloody wizards," I muttered.

"A tad dismissive, but true," Legolas stated.

"Fair enough," I sighed.

We returned to the others and our company departed for the ruined gate. We had just passed under the arch when Treebeard and a dozen other Ents came striding towards us out of the shadows of the piled stones.

"Here are three of my companions, Treebeard," said Gandalf. "I have spoken of them, but you have not yet seen them." (1) He introduced Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. The slight umbrage I felt at not being included faded quickly as I realized it was probably better not to advertise my presence, as well as Almira's, especially in light of our recent conversation.

Treebeard spoke with each of them in turn, before lastly turning to Legolas. "So you have come all the way from Mirkwood, my good elf? A very great forest it used to be!" (1)

"And still is," said Legolas. "But not so great that we who dwell there ever tire of seeing new trees. I should dearly love to journey in Fangorn's Wood. I scarcely passed beyond the eaves of it, and I did not wish to turn back." (1)

Treebeard's eyes gleamed with pleasure. "I hope you may have your wish, ere the hills be much older," he said. (1)

"I will come, if I have the fortune," said Legolas. "I have made a bargain with my friend that, if all goes well, we will visit Fangorn together-by your leave." (1) I frowned at the reminder of his adventure. I was trying not to be jealous and failing. He had talked about courting me after the Quest, which would be rather hard to do if traipsing through Fangorn with Gimli. Not that I minded him wanting to travel with Gimli, I just wish he would have done me the courtesy of running the idea by me before deciding and announcing it to the world, or the Ents at least.

"Any Elf that comes with you will be welcome," said Treebeard. (1)

"The friend I speak of is not an Elf," said Legolas. "I mean Gimli, Gloin's son here." Gimli bowed low, and the axe slipped from his belt and clattered on the ground. (1)

"Hoom, hm! Ah now," said Treebeard, looking dark-eyed at him. "A dwarf and an axe-bearer! Hoom! I have good will to Elves; but you ask much. This is a strange friendship!" (1)

"Strange it may seem," said Legolas; "but while Gimli lives I shall not come to Fangorn alone. His axe is not for trees, but for orc-necks, O Fangorn, Master of Fangorn's Wood. Forty-two he hewed in the battle." (1)

"Hoo! Come now!" said Treebeard. "That is a better story! Well, well, things will go as they will; and there is no need to hurry to meet them. But now we must part for a while. Day is drawing to an end, yet Gandalf says you must go ere nightfall, and the Lord of the Mark is eager for his own house." (1)

I began to tune out after this, trying not to let my jealousy get the better of me and fighting the exhaustion slowly overtaking my body. Legolas seemed to notice I was sagging and came to stand next to me. I leaned on him gratefully until it was time to depart. We mounted up and set out at sunset. Our travel was fairly slow as we worked our way down the valley. I could barely keep my eyes open and was struggling to stay upright in the saddle. I knew Legolas was watching me worriedly but there was nothing he could do. We halted close to the middle of the night to make camp. Legolas dismounted quicker than the eye could see and was at my side in an instant. I practically collapsed in his arms. The next moments passed in a daze as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I was aware of Almira setting up my bedroll, of Legolas changing the bandage on my leg, of Aragorn handing me something to eat before I was finally allowed to fall asleep.

Startled awake, AGAIN, I dazedly looked around. Legolas was sitting up next to me and was glancing around hurriedly. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Legolas started and I followed his gaze to see Gandalf kneeling by Pippin's body. I gasped and Legolas' jumped to his feet quickly then helped me to mine. We approached the pair silently. Almira arrived a moment later, as did Aragorn and Gimli. Most of the camp had been roused by the Hobbit's cry, and King Théoden had soon joined us.

Gandalf took Pippin's hand and bent over his face, then placed his hands on Pippin's brow. The hobbit awakened from his stupor, crying out, staring in bewilderment at those of us surrounding him.

"It is not for you, Saruman!" he cried in a shrill and toneless voice, shrinking away from Gandalf. "I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" (2) He rose, trying to escape but was restrained by Gandalf. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a worried glance seeing as his utterance was troublesome at best. I restrained a sigh and suppressed my frustration with Pippin. This meant we were going to have to get out of here quick and I was not sure I had it in me. But it had to happen, which was really no comfort at all.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said. "Come back!" (2)

Pippin relaxed and fell back, clinging to the wizard's hand. "Gandalf!" he cried. "Gandalf! Forgive me!" (2)

"Forgive you?" said the wizard. "Tell me first what you have done!" (2)

Pippin then admitted, to the disappointment of all, that he had taken the ball and looked at it. Hesitant to speak of his vision, he tried to evade Gandalf's questions, but the wizard would not yield and Pippin finally revealed what he had glimpsed: tall battlements in a dark sky, surrounded by what sounded like Nazgûl, and most shocking of all, a brief conversation with Sauron.

Pippin fell silent and Gandalf gazed deep into his eyes for a moment before his features softened in what appeared to be relief. While not good, things weren't exactly bad either. Now we had some valuable insight into Sauron's plans. Gandalf lifted Pippin and carried him back to his bed, Merry in tow. I watched the pair go with sympathy. They were going to be separated and it would be hard.

Gandalf soon returned to us. "Peril comes in the night when least expected," he said. "We have had a narrow escape!" (2)

"How is the hobbit, Pippin?" asked Aragorn. (2)

"I think all will be well now," answered Gandalf. "He was not held long, and hobbits have an amazing power of recovery. The memory, or the horror of it, will probably fade quickly. Too quickly, perhaps. Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge." (2)

"Understatement," I muttered and Almira huffed in agreement.

"Dangerous indeed, but not to all," said Aragorn. "There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the _palantír _of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor. Now my hour draws near. I will take it."

Most of our Company was surprised when Gandalf lifted the stone and bowed as he presented it, even Legolas and Gimli. It was hard to blame them though. It was hard to picture Aragorn as this badass king when he was so grimy.

"Receive it, lord!" he said: "in earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it – yet! Be wary!" (2)

"When have I been hasty or unwary, who have waited and prepared for so many long years?" said Aragorn. (2)

"Never yet. Do not then stumble at the end of the road," answered Gandalf. "But at least keep this thing secret. You, and all others that stand here! The hobbit, Peregrin, above all should not know where it is bestowed. The evil fit may come on him again. For alas! He has handled it and looked in it, as should never have happened. He ought never to have touched it in Isengard, and there I should have been quicker. But my mind was bent on Saruman, and I did not at once guess the nature of the Stone. Then I was weary, and as I lay pondering it, sleep overcame me. Now I know!" (2)

"Yes, there can be no doubt," said Aragorn. "At last we know the link between Isengard and Mordor, and how it worked. Much is explained." (2)

"Strange powers have our enemies, and strange weaknesses!" said Théoden. "But it has long been said: _oft evil will shall evil mar._" (2)

"That many time is seen," said Gandalf. "But at this time we have been strangely fortunate. Maybe, I have been saved by this hobbit from a grave blunder. I had considered whether or not to probe this Stone myself to find its uses. Had I done so, I should have been revealed to him myself. I am not ready for such a trial, if indeed I shall ever be so. But even if I found the power to withdraw myself, it would be disastrous for him to see me, yet – until the hour comes when secrecy will avail no longer." (2)

"That hour is now come, I think," said Aragorn. (2)

"Not yet," said Gandalf. "There remains a short while of doubt, which we must use. The Enemy, it is clear, thought that the Stone was in Orthanc – why should he not? And that therefore the hobbit was captive there, driven to look in the glass for his torment by Saruman. That dark mind will be filled now with the voice and face of the hobbit with expectation: it may take some time before he learns his error. We must snatch that time. We have been too leisurely. We must move. The neighborhood of Isengard is no place now to linger in. I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took. It will be better for him than lying in the dark while others sleep." (2)

"I will keep Éomer and ten Riders," said the king. "They shall ride with me at early day. The rest may go with Aragorn and ride as soon as they have a mind." (2)

"As you will," said Gandalf. "But make all the speed you may to the cover of the hills, to Helm's Deep!"

Suddenly, a shadow fell over us, seemingly blotting out the moon. Not this again, I thought. Legolas pushed me behind him and strung his bow. The air was really cold and I felt fear snaking its way through my limbs. A large winged shape passed across the moon like a misshapen cloud. It flew north with a great and unnatural speed, disappearing from sight quickly.

Legolas stood slowly, and I pressed myself into my side. Such freaky creatures were just too much for me at this point.

"Nazgûl!" he cried. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgûl have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for the dawn! Let not the swift wait for the slow! Ride!" (2) He then sprang away, summoning Shadowfax. Aragorn followed and handed Pippin to Gandalf, who as soon as the hobbit was firmly in place, urged Shadowfax forward and sped away into the night.

"Desperate flights into the night are getting really old," I grumbled, turning away from Legolas to pack my belongings. Almira paused a moment longer watching the retreating form of Gandalf before shaking her head sadly and turning to prepare to leave as well. Once done I led Braith over to where Gimli stood silent and grim by Legolas' side to await Merry and Aragorn.

"So six of the Company still remain," said Aragorn. "We will ride on together. But we shall not go alone, as I thought. The king is now determined to set out at once. Since the coming of the winged shadow, he desires to return to the hills under cover of night." (3)

"And then whither?" Legolas asked. (3).

"I cannot say yet," Aragorn answered. "As for the king, he will go to the muster that he commanded at Edoras, four nights from now. And there, I think, he will hear tidings of war, and the Riders of Rohan will go down to Minas Tirith. But for myself, and any that will go with me…" (3)

"I for one!" Legolas cried. "And Gimli with him!" said the Dwarf a moment later. (3)

"And I," said I and Almira softly almost in unison.

"Well, for myself," said Aragorn, "it is dark before me. I must go down also to Minas Tirith, but I do not yet see the road. An hour long prepared approaches." (3)

"Don't leave me behind!" said Merry. "I have not been of much use yet; but I don't want to be laid aside, like baggage to be called for when all is over. I don't think the Riders will want to be bothered with me now. Though, of course, the king did say that I was to sit by him when he came to his house and tell him all about the Shire." (3)

"Yes," said Aragorn, "and your road lies with him, I think, Merry. But do not look for mirth at the ending. It will be long, I fear, ere Théoden sits at ease again in Meduseld. Many hopes will wither in this bitter spring." (3)

Presently it was time to depart, twenty-four horses in all. Legolas helped me mount Braith. He paused a moment by my side and he seemed more concerned than before, which actually made me nervous. Did I look as terrible as I felt, or worse? "Are you hail enough to ride?" he asked.

I heaved a deep sigh, girding myself for the journey ahead. "I will make it," I said and saying it I tried to force myself to believe it because I needed to. Legolas grasped my hand and I held it for just a moment before gesturing for him to mount Arod. The time had come; our desperate escape into the night had begun.

Citations:

LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Three: Chapter 10- The Voice of Saruman

LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Three: Chapter 11- The Palantír

LOTR: The Two Towers, Book Four: Chapter 2- The Passing of the Grey Company


	32. Dark Road

**Disclaimer**: Guess what? No, nothing to do with the hindquarters of poultry. But nice try. I have no claim on any of Tolkien's works, or plots and characters therein. Additionally, anything created by New Line Cinema is safe from my clutches as well. However, I do own Kate and Almira, plus a few other OC's. I have quite the cast forming. All B list though.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so a lot to cover. I am sure the few readers I have left are up in arms at my extended absence. However, I urge you to put down your pitchforks because we're online and thus you cannot really storm my residence in protest. Furthermore, I am going to make amends with this chapter and others, as well as an explanation. This year was my senior year of college and working on my thesis and my other classes kept me out of commission on Fanfiction. On top of that, first semester my family found out my mother had a tumor that was most likely cancerous and had to be removed. No worries, she is doing well and is cancer free. But I believe you can see I had quite a lot on my plate that affected my writing. Since I have graduated, I have more time to write and review. Hence the changes you will notice. Now before you freak out please heed this next statement: I have made only **one** major change which _does not_ affect the plot. I have removed Legolas POV and re-written those parts from Kate's POV. Structurally and stylistically this strengthens this story and so I hope I have not disappointed too many of you. Otherwise, only minor details have changed. So that seems to be about all. Any questions, comments, concerns, please message me or leave a review (all constructive please). On to the long-awaited, probably forgotten story!

**Chapter 32-Dark Road **

We were not far beyond the mounds at the Fords of Isen when a Rider from the back of the line galloped up to the front.

"My lord," he said to the king, "there are horsemen behind us. As we crossed the fords I thought that I heard them. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard." (1)

At once Théoden called us to a halt. Of course, everyone pulled out their weapons immediately. Except me, which earned me a hard stare from Legolas which I ignored. One, I was too tired to hold an object as heavy as my sword. Two, I knew what, well who, was coming and they were not a threat. Aragorn dismounted and stood at the king's side. Merry was standing beside them as well and I could see how nervous he was. Gritting my teeth, I dismounted and moved to his side. I squeezed his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile when he looked up at me. Legolas had not been more than a breath behind me and stood protectively at my side, however he seemed more curious than concerned. The sound of hoofs could be heard and the glint of moonlight on spears gave an indication of the number of our pursuers.

They weren't too far off when ___É_omer cried in a loud voice, "Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" (1)

They brought their horses to a sudden halt and shortly a horseman dismounted and approached cautiously. Despite his gesture of peace, the atmosphere was still extremely tense. Understandably, everybody was extremely paranoid by now. I had even started sleeping with a weapon under my pillow and the rest within arm's reach. He stopped about ten paces from us. The stranger was cloaked, so about the only thing we could tell about him was that he was tall. Then he spoke.

"Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar." (1)

"You have found it," said ___É_omer. "When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?" (1)

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North I am," cried the man and I saw Aragorn's face light up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan." (1)

"And you have found him also!" cried Aragorn, who ran forward and embraced Halbarad in one of those manly man bear hugs, complete with back pats. "Halbarad!" he said. "Of all joys this is the least expected!" (1) Everyone seemed to relax a little and Merry sheathed his sword.

"All is well," said Aragorn, turning back. "Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us." (1)

"I have thirty with me," said Halbarad. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to the war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came." (1) Legolas turned to me excitedly when the twins were announced and I shared his smile.

"But I did not summon you," said Aragorn, "save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave." (1)

Théoden was smiling in what looked to be relief. In times like these, the more the merrier was our personal motto. "It is well!" he said. "If these kinsmen be in any way like yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads." (1)

Those of us who dismounted, returned to our mounts and we set out again. Aragorn went to ride with the Dunedain, and Legolas and I kept our distance so he could reacquaint himself with his kin. We would speak to the twins once we halted to make camp. It was near dawn when we finally reached the Hornburg, where it was decided we could rest for a while and the important people could discuss our next steps. Legolas was at my side mere seconds after we had stopped.

"I don't think it's humanly, well elvenly possible to move that fast," I stated bemusedly as he helped me down off Braith.

"Maybe he's a demi-god," Almira mused.

"Do not say such things to him," Elladan said as he and Elrohir joined us. "He will become insufferable." Legolas rolled his eyes as they exchanged a quick hug for greeting. After Elrohir had done the same, they turned to me and hugged me gently.

"Are you well?" Elrohir asked after he had released me and they had greeted Almira. Both he and Elladan were staring at me with the discerning gaze of a healer, and I knew they already knew the answer to their question making it more of a courtesy.

"I received a knife wound in my thigh at this very spot and have had very little time since then to rest," I explained wearily. Legolas was once again standing at my side and I was leaning against him gratefully.

"I sutured it and have changed her dressings as often as I can, endeavoring to keep the wound as clean as possible. But my supply of herbs and medicants is extremely limited," Legolas continued.

The twins had been nodding thoughtfully since they recovered from their shock at the revelation of my injury. "We can make a poultice that should reduce any swelling, prevent infection and encourage the wound to close; as well as a particularly strong healing draught that will put you into a nice deep sleep," Elladan claimed. They set to work while Legolas and Almira set up our bedrolls and prepared a cold meal. I was forced to sit by and do nothing, which I did wonderfully. The twins returned a few moments after we finished eating, and looked at Legolas in amusement as he remained staunchly by my side.

"Would I be correct in assuming you will see to your lady?" Elrohir asked in a teasing tone.

Legolas blushed faintly and because of that glared ever so slightly at the twins. "Indeed," he said briefly, holding out a hand peremptorily for the poultice.

Elladan smiled at him mischievously. "We shall be timing you," he asserted as he placed the poultice in Legolas' hand. Elrohir simply winked as he handed me the healing draught and I grinned.

"Be gone you rogues," Legolas commanded and turned twinkling eyes on me. "They are incorrigible," he murmured lowly.

"We heard that," Elrohir and Elladan called as they went and joined Almira. I laughed, which felt good.

"I missed that sound," Legolas said as he set to changing my bandage, and I looked at him tenderly before taking the healing draught.

When he was done, he helped me stand. I moved close to him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck and he went utterly still. "I have missed a great many things," I stated lowly, believing I was leaning into him seductively, however he was really the only thing keeping me upright. I slid my hands up his chest and into his hair.

"I need to find out what our friends put in that healing draught," Legolas muttered, and I could hear the amusement limning his voice.

"It's fantastic," I slurred and sloppily kissed Legolas. He started smiling through the kiss, sliding one hand into my hair to steady me.

"I concur," Legolas murmured when we broke apart. I gave him a goofy smile then pressed my face into his shoulder. The last thing I remembered were my feet leaving the ground and a floating sensation.

I awoke to someone shaking me. Groggily I sat up and blinked in confusion. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Light laughter reached my ears. "We are at the Hornburg. It is almost time for the midday meal."

"Almira?" Her head swam into view and I blinked her into focus. "That was glorious. I feel so much better."

"Then up you get." She helped me up and I took a few experimental steps.

"What did they put in that drink?" I asked amazed. "I feel ten times better. It's surreal."

"I have no idea. However you can ask them when we get to the midday meal."

Taking the hint, I started for the hall. I still had a slight limp, prompting Almira to remain close to me, but the deep sleep the twins' draught had induced had renewed me and my mood was not so somber. Not like it would last since we would shortly be encountering Casper's evil twin, but I could appreciate the brief moment of peace.

We entered the hall and Legolas waved me over to where he was sitting with Gimli, the twins and the rest of the Dunedain. We weaved our way through the tables towards them.

"Where's Merry?" Almira asked.

"Moving on up in the world," I said and nodded towards Merry who was sitting with Théoden at the high table.

"We're going to lose him too, aren't we?" she asked sadly.

"For a time," I answered lowly as we drew near the table. "For a time."

Legolas scooted over slightly and I took a seat next to him. He slid a plate towards me and I gave his thigh a squeeze. He grinned. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Indeed," I do. I turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "And I have you to thank for it."

"Me too," Legolas said with a wink at me. I quirked a brow. "You were very affectionate," he explained. The rest of the table's occupants laughed as I blushed. Legolas leaned over and kissed one flaming cheek and I gave up laughing. How could I resist him? He was relieved I was feeling better, which meant he was smiling more, making him even more gorgeous and irresistible.

Lunch was the usual manly fare: meat and potatoes. I speared a potato and made a moan of pleasure with the first bite. "It's nice to see some thing's cross the boundaries of time and space."

"What do you mean, lass?" Gimli asked as the others cast curious glances my way.

I gestured to our plates. "Meat and potatoes, pretty standard fare for the race of man, even where I'm from."

"Not to mention the beer," Almira added, wiggling the glass in her hands, before taking a swig.

"Do not remind me," Legolas said and pushed his ale towards Gimli who grabbed it hastily.

"Does barbeque exist here?" I asked and at their perplexed expressions answered my own question, "I'll take that as a no. Let's put that on our list of things to invent along with the power bar."

"There was something else I really wanted...what was it...oh yeah! Ice cream," Almira said.

"Good call. It's going on the list."

"Pizza too."

"Word. You know, I cannot believe some of this stuff has not been invented, like potato chips."

"Potato chips?" Elrohir queried.

"Potato slices fried in oil until they are crispy, which amounts to pure deliciousness," I explained.

"American food sounds quite tasty," Elladan said.

"It is, though most of it is quite the gut bomb, meaning it does a number on your stomach so it upsets it generally," I automatically explained.

"Major bummer," Almira chimed.

"Totally," I said in a valley girl accent starting us both giggling.

"You are passing strange sometimes, love," Legolas observed with a bemused grin, leaning over to press a quick kiss to my cheek.

"By default, so are you since you like me," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed, your family will be shocked. A human girlfriend and dwarven best friend? Your father might pass out from shock when you are reunited," Elladan quipped.

"Cut it out. I am nervous enough as it is without thinking his parents are going to think I am some sort of freak of nature," I said sternly while Legolas gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze, though I noticed he did not contradict my statement.

"Mirkwood is simply less...diverse than Imladris," Elrohir explained and Legolas nodded.

"They might be surprised but they will just have to become accustomed to the idea. I love you," he said simply with a shrug and I went all gooey on the inside, smiling stupidly. "Besides, you are not entirely human anyway. Should you stay you would be elven like me, eliminating the possibility of me fading after your human life ran its course. Though I would like you to know it matters not to me, I would remain by your side immortal or not."

I took his hand and just looked at him for a moment while he smiled softly. What could I say to that? Of course, I would probably think of a billion things later but I was practically brain dead now from shock.

"Anyone else feel like they are trespassing here?" Almira asked. A chorus of "me's" made us roll our eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment," I muttered lowly nudging her shoulder good-naturedly before once again turning my attention to my meal. But his reaffirmation of his feelings for me and the unbelievable assertion that my mortality did not matter made me realize my decision had gone beyond difficult to practically impossible. I shoved it to the back of my mind. I had to survive first before I could have the luxury of freaking out about my choice. We finished our meal, chatting amiably for the duration. We stood as Théoden left the hall and exited into the sunshine, however we proceeded no farther.

"We will await Aragorn," Elrohir said.

"So shall we," said Legolas and Gimli nodded.

"Us too," I said.

"But where did he go?" Almira whispered to me in English.

"Remember in the third movie when he looked in the palantir?" At her confused expression, I elaborated, "That thing that looked like a giant glowing marble that allowed him to communicate with Sauron."

"Right, right the palantir. So...?"

"He spent lunch looking at it."

"Ohhhhhh. Okay. Now what?"

"The Paths of the Dead."

"Great. Casper on 'roids. Just what this needed."

"Tell me about it. Spooky specters are one of my biggest, albeit irrational, fears."

At that moment, Aragorn entered the hallway. Halbarad was with him. He walked right by us without a word and we just sort of followed. He was different. It was hard to say how, except that he looked like a king. Aragorn had always had a commanding presence but now it was on overdrive. He was still extremely grim, and the dark cloud hanging over him seemed to have grown. ___É_omer joined us as we approached the king.

We hung back slightly as Aragorn spoke with Théoden, but elven hearing, you know. We heard every word. "I am trouble in mind, lord," he said, standing by the king's horse. "I have heard strange words, and I see new perils far off. I have labored long in thought, and now I fear that I must change my purpose. Tell me, Théoden, you ride now to Dunharrow, how long will it be ere you come there?" (1)

"It is now a full hour past noon," said ___É_omer. "Before the night of the third day from now we should come to the Hold. The moon will then be one night past his full, and the muster that the king commanded will be held the day after. More speed we cannot make, if the strength of Rohan is to be gathered." (1)

Aragorn was silent for a moment. "Three days," he murmured, "and the muster of Rohan will only be begun. But I see that it cannot now be hastened." He looked up, and it seemed that he had made some decision; his face was less troubled. "Then, by your leave, lord, I must take new counsel for myself and my kindred. We must ride our own road, and no longer in secret. For me the time of stealth has passed. I will ride east by the swiftest way, and I will take the Paths of the Dead." (1)

"The Paths of the Dead!" said Théoden, and trembled. "Why do you speak of them?"___ É_omer turned to looked at Aragorn as were most of the Rohirrim. Their faces were pale and clearly frightened. (1)

"Well that's intimidating," I murmured. "It must be bad if the Vikings are terrified." Almira grunted in agreement.

"If there be in truth such paths," said Théoden, "their gate is in Dunharrow; but no living man may pass it." (1)

"Alas! Aragorn my friend!" said ___É_omer. "I had hoped that we should ride to war together; but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting is come, and it is little likely that we shall ever meet again under the Sun." (1)

"That road I will take, nonetheless," said Aragorn. "But I say to you, ___É_omer, that in battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand between." (1)

"You will do as you will, my lord Aragorn," said Théoden. "It is your doom, maybe, to tread strange paths that others dare not. This parting grieves me, and my strength is lessened by it; but now I must take the mountain-roads and delay no longer. Farewell!" (1)

"Farewell, lord!" said Aragorn. "Ride unto great renown! Farewell, Merry! I leave you in good hands, better than we hoped when we hunted the orcs to Fangorn. Legolas and Gimli will still hunt with me, I hope; but we shall not forget you." (1)

"Goodbye!" said Merry. (1)

Théoden lifted his hand and with just a word the Riders departed. I kept my eyes on Merry and tried to still my worried mind, though I knew it was impossible. I would be plagued by what-is until we were re-united.

"There go three that I love, and the smallest not the least," Aragorn said to Halbarad. "He knows not to what end he rides; yet if he knew, he still would go on." (1)

"A little people, but of great worth are the Shire-folk," said Halbarad. "Little do they know of our long labor for the safekeeping of their borders, and yet I grudge it not." (1)

"And now our fates are woven together," said Aragorn. "And yet, alas! here we must part. Well, I must eat a little, and then we also must hasten away. Come, Legolas and Gimli! I must speak with you as I eat." (1)

Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn into the Burg. Elladan looked at Almira and I slightly confused. "You do not accompany them?"

I shook my head. "Not usually. It is Aragorn's way of not placing us in an awkward situation given our unique position, I think," I explained obliquely, not wanting to say too much about our foreknowledge in front of the Rangers just in case. "He always informs us of his plans and the assumption is if we disagree we simply do not follow him or try and voice our concerns carefully."

Elladan nodded once, while Halbarad looked rather curious. However, no more words were spoken. We moved to where the Rangers were on the green waiting. We mounted up and awaited Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They did not keep us long. Aragorn came striding out of the hall, all grim determination, with Gimli and Legolas in tow. They mounted and Halbarad lifted his horn and sounded a blast that echoed throughout Helm's Deep. Immediately we leapt away and sped quickly out of Helm's Deep.

Quickly we passed over the plain and managed to reach Edoras the next day during the afternoon, resting only briefly before continuing on to Dunharrow. It was twilight when we reached the hall and ___É_owyn greeted us kindly. She ushered our company into the hall bid us eat supper with her. Aragorn sat on her right and passed most of the meal conversing with her. It was a bit painful for me to watch because ___É_owyn could not quite hide her regard. I noticed the twins casting rather suspicious and none-too-friendly glances their way, and I kicked Elrohir, who was sitting across from me, to get his attention.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Whatever did I do to deserve that?"

"Besides glaring at our hostess and Estel?"

"I was not glaring," he sniffed.

"We are merely curious about this woman who seems to occupy so much of Aragorn's attention," Elladan supplied.

I sighed then lowered my voice and spoke in Elvish. "Admittedly it's a bit suspicious, and your big brother overblown protection mode is cute, but Aragorn has always been true to your sister. And while, perhaps, he could be a bit cooler to the Lady ___É_owyn he cannot be a complete jerkface just to make his lack of feelings obvious. That's just rude. Furthermore, the Lady ___É_owyn is going to get her heart ripped out and stomped on so judging her is just unnecessary," I finished. The twins looked slightly abashed and I felt kind of bad, but I really felt for ___É_owyn. Rejection sucks, and having experienced it, despite the different circumstances, made me sympathetic. Legolas patted my knee and the rest of supper passed in relative silence.

At last, ___É_owyn said: "Lords, you are weary and shall now go to your beds with such ease as can be contrived in haste. But tomorrow fairer housing shall be found for you." (1)

Aragorn gently told her it would not be necessary, and thus entered into a discussion about the course we would be taking. To say ___É_owyn was less than thrilled with Aragorn's decision is a bit of an understatement. Once again, to have someone so stoic pale at the idea was not reassuring and I felt my stomach do a funny little flop.

As if she could read my mind, Almira said, "I wish we did not have to keep hearing people try and convince us not to continue on our current course. It's a bit demoralizing."

I snorted. "To say the least."

Legolas looked at us oddly. "Do you fear the dead?" Legolas asked.

"Of course," I scoffed incredulously. "A jaunt to a haunted cave is the stuff nightmares are made of in my world. Aside from all the creepy stories of spooky specters from my world, being faced with one's own possible mortality is terrifying. I grew up human, eternity was an unknown for us. Being trapped in one place for the entirety of your afterlife is an unsettling idea."

Legolas looked thoughtful while the Rangers around us seemed to understand and it was kind of nice having some solidarity and the familiarity of the species I sort of was. The amount of time the twins had spent amongst men and their possible mortality seemed to give them an edge Legolas did not have in understanding mortal death. Eventually, we left the dining hall and made our way to where we would be sleeping. Almira and I had our own booth. Legolas and Gimli were bunking with Aragorn, and the twins had their own booth as well. We entered our tent to find a fresh change of clothes on our bed, complete with leggings and tunic. It gave me pause as I considered ___É_owyn's supportive gesture and perhaps vicarious desire.

"Awesome," Almira said, hugging the clothes to her. We each had a pitcher of water and cloth. I quickly took a hobo bath and changed into the provided nightgown before falling onto my bed gratefully. Barely a moment later there was tentative "May I enter?"

I cast a quick glance at Almira and she nodded her affirmation. I answered 'yes' and was greeted with the sight of Legolas. "How are you feeling?" he asked coming to sit on the side of my bed.

"Oh you know, sore stiff, tired, scared out of my mind. The usual."

He grinned and showed me the contents of his hands. "Then you will appreciate another dose of the twins' healing draught. Drink it while I change your bandages. We have been pushing you too hard. I have worried." He handed me the glass, before running a hand over my hair and I extended my leg while downing my drink.

"I think I shall just get a breath of fresh air, take a quick walk. Good for the constitution you know," Almira stated before beating a hasty retreat to the door.

Legolas and I shared a laugh before he set to work. By the time he finished, the medicine had already made me drowsy. I laid down slowly on my good side while Legolas shifted slowly to sit closer to me, one arm resting on the other side of my body. He sang to me softly while stroking my hair and I drifted into a remarkably peaceful sleep considering what was coming.

We were woken before dawn, and I dressed as the sky lightened softly. I exited our booth with Almira, and made our way to our horses who were with Legolas. He helped me into the saddle and we sat quietly awaiting Aragorn. As Aragorn was about to leap into the saddle, ___É_owyn approached dressed as a Rider and bearing a cup. She drank a little, wishing us good speed before passing the cup to Aragorn who drank as well then said, "Farewell, Lady of Rohan! I drink to the fortunes of your House, and of you, and of all your people. Say to your brother: beyond the shadows we may meet again!" (1)

I thought that last bit was a little callous, since it basically reduced her to a messenger, especially since she seemed to be crying.

However, it was hard to tell she was such a stoic. She just said: "Aragorn, wilt thou go?" (1)

"I will," he said. (1)

"The wilt thou not let me ride with this company, as I have asked?" (1)

"I will not, lady," he said. "For that I could not grant without leave of the king and of your brother; and they will not return until tomorrow. But I count now every hour, indeed every minute. Farewell!"

Then she fell on her knees, saying: "I beg thee!" (1) I averted my eyes. It was painful to see someone so ridiculously proud and absurdly brave begging.

"Nay, lady," he said, and taking her by the hand he raised her. (1) Then he kissed her hand, and sprang into the saddle, and off we went. Having spent nearly every day with him for the past few months, it was easy to read the pain in his eyes and expression.

The sun had not fully risen as we approached the Haunted Mountain and I felt my anxiety level increasing exponentially with each mile we rode. As we passed the ancient stones and came to the Dimholt, our entire company was shrouded in dread. Even Legolas was affected by the gloom of the black trees where the hollow in the mountain and a single mighty stone announced we had found the entrance.

"My blood runs chill," said Gimli but the rest of us remained silent. (1) I wish he had not voiced such a thing, regardless of the fact I felt the same, saying it out loud made it real. And I was desperately hoping this was a bad dream.

Our horses would not pass the menacing stone until we dismounted and gently led them forward. Finally we had reached the Dark Door, on its lintel were carved faint signs and figures and fear flowed from it like a cold breeze.

The company halted, terror gripping our hearts and giving us pause; all except Legolas who merely looked stern and relentless. It must be nice to have no fear of the ghosts of Men. I steeled myself and took comfort from the fact that I would be protected by someone who was completely unafraid and therefore unlikely to panic, which meant he had the best chance of surviving.

"This is an evil door," said Halbarad, "and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless; but no horse will enter." (1)

"But we must go in, and therefore the horses must go too," said Aragorn. "For if we ever come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring the triumph of Sauron nearer. Follow me!"

Aragorn strode forth, and the Riders and their faithful horses followed. It was hard not to. His confidence was practically magnetic. However, as we drew near the door, Arod and Braith refused to enter. Their fear was palpable and I was close to turning tail and getting the hell out of there as I had always trusted an animal's instincts.

"Courage, love," Legolas said as sensed my wavering.

"Easy for you to say Captain Stalwart," I muttered but followed his lead. Covering Braith's eyes, I sang softly to her. With Almira at my shoulder and Legolas in front of me, I passed into the dank dark.

(1) Passage quoted from LOTR: The Return of the King, Book Five: Chapter 2- The Passing of the Grey Company


	33. Ride Across the River

Disclaimer: You know the score...not mine.

**Chapter 33-Ride Across the River**

It took my eyes only a few moments to adjust to the darkness, but it felt like an eternity. Aragorn was in the lead, holding aloft a torch, with Elladan doing the same at the rear. But they cast too little light for my liking. Strange voices whispered all around us in a language that was probably as dead as those uttering it. As we continued on our terrifying trek, I realized I was praying. I had never been religious, mostly agnostic. But right now, it seemed there was almost living proof of an afterlife and I wanted the comfort of someone who could smite souls.

Time passed indefinitely. The passageway opened into a wide open space, the walls falling away suddenly. I could make out a glinting surface on the ground. Aragorn approached it and Elladan passed by me to stand by him, bearing both torches as our fearless leader inspected what turned out to be the body of a man, clad in mail, his accoutrements bedecked with gold and jewels. He had fallen in front of a door, his bony fingers clawing at the cracks even in death. The sword he had carried lay broken at his side, evincing that his last desperate attempt to open the stony door was a failure.

"This is just beyond creepy," Almira murmured, voice quavering.

I could only nod in agreement as my throat was too dry to form words.

Aragorn eventually rose and sighed. "Hither shall the flowers of ___simbelmynë _come never unto world's end," he murmured. "Nine mounds and seven there are now green with grass, and through all the long years he has lain at the door that he could not unlock. Whither does it lead? Why would he pass? None shall ever know! For that is not my errand!" he cried, turning back and speaking to the whispering darkness behind. "Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accursed Years! Speed only we ask. Let us pass, and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!" (1)

Aragorn must be a suicidal maniac, I thought, as utter and terrible silence greeted his words. Then, out of nowhere, a cold blast extinguished our torches and they could not be rekindled. "Great," I muttered. "Not only is Casper pissed, he's spiteful."

"Next time, someone needs to make sure Aragorn keeps his mouth shut," Almira stated menacingly.

We pressed on, and I heard Gimli stumbling through the dark behind us. I could feel his terror, but I could not turn. I did not want to face what was behind. I just needed to get out and so I pushed forward. The sound of water suddenly reached my ears and I noticed a lightening of the dark. Our company passed through a gateway out into a strange landscape. A rill ran beside us and beyond that was a road going steeply down between two sheer cliff faces. As glad as I was to be outside, the chasm was so deep and narrow that the sky was dark with tiny stars glinting in it. I would have killed to see the sun, but I took what comfort I could from the stars. It was odd to think that just that morning we had set out from Dunharrow when it felt like once again I had made it to another world.

We mounted our horses again and continued on in single file. We had escaped the dank dark of the cave, but not the dread. At one point, Legolas turned to say something to Gimli and reflected in his eyes was a strange gleam. I knew we were not alone before he spoke.

"The Dead are following," said Legolas. "I see shapes of Men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of clouds, and spears like winter-thickets on a misty night. The Dead are following." (1)

"Yes, the Dead ride behind. They have been summoned," said Elladan. (1) His tone was the most serious I had ever heard him use and it was weird.

Finally our Company emerged from the ravine. I blinked at the suddenness of the new scene. Before us lay the uplands of a great vale and beside us the stream disappeared over many falls.

"Where in Middle-earth are we?" said Gimli; and Elladan answered: "We have descended from the uprising of the Morthond, the long chill river that flows at last to the sea that washes the walls of Dol Amroth. You will not need to ask hereafter how comes its name: Blackroot men call it." (1)

For such an eerie place it was surprisingly well-populated. Lights twinkled from houses in the grey twilight. Aragorn's voice broke through the still air interrupting my perusal of the landscape: "Friends, forget your weariness! Ride now, ride! We must come to the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way." (1)

Urging Braith into a gallop, I matched the other's pace as we descended into the vale. Doors and windows were slammed shut and locked tight as we passed. People fled their fields in terror as our Company approached. And always the same cry could be heard: "The King of the Dead! The King of the Dead is come upon us!" (1) Frankly I did not want to be associated with him but I did not have much of a choice unfortunately.

But we ignored them as much as possible and strove forward madly until our horses were stumbling with weariness. Just before midnight, we reached our destination in a darkness that was much too much like the caves we had only recently escaped.

You could tell this was a place people did not go to, it just had that feel to it. It was easy to see why, with the large black stone half-buried at the top of the hill. It had been placed there by Isildur after the ruin of Númenor but seemed much more unearthly and, of course, creepy. So that was exactly where we were headed. In hindsight, it makes sense that we could not chat with ghosts over a nice cup of tea in a warm kitchen. But just because it wasn't logical doesn't mean such an alternative wasn't desirable.

Elrohir handed Aragorn a silver horn which he sounded and it seemed that several answering horns could be heard. Despite the lack of any other sounds, everyone was aware that surrounding the hill was a great host. A chill wind blew down from the mountains.

But Aragorn dismounted, and standing by the Stone he cried in a great voice: "Oathbreakers, why have ye come?" (1)

And a voice was heard out of the night that answered, as if from far away: "To fulfill our oath and have peace." (1)

Then Aragorn said: "The hour is come at last. Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart for ever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor." (1)

He then bade Halbarad unfurl the standard which he had brought with him. It was black and any design it bore was hidden in the pitch dark. This was met with silence, which was rather anti-climatic and yet all the more unsettling. To my great displeasure we camped there that night. Despite having Legolas next to me, I did not sleep easy, drifting in and out of fraught consciousness.

Aragorn rose promptly at dawn and our Company departed. Legolas had woken me just before first light appeared to change the dressings on my wound. It was a tense silence, as if we both wanted to say something but simply could not find the words. I think he could tell I was starting to become panicky but had no idea how to console me. I mean, we were approaching the end of the war and the amount of what-ifs and the stakes had just increased exponentially with Almira and I here.

Our ride was of the greatest haste and the most miserable to date. Aragorn was the glue holding our Company together, but it would not have been possible if anyone else had been following him. The Dúnedain gave whole new meaning to the concept of machismo (in the best sense).

The landscape went by in a blur and I could not remember exactly what towns or territories we were supposed to be passing through. Suffice to say it was extremely bleak. Many of the villages were practically deserted as most of the men had ridden to war and the women and children most likely had gone into hiding. However, I noticed that there was no dawn which was disheartening on so many levels. We had passed into the darkness of the Storm of Mordor, and we were followed by the Dead. They had solidified somewhat, which wasn't saying a lot since they started as almost totally transparent. But as we continued they grew more fearsome to behold, and there was a certain gleam in their eyes; which really freaked me out because technically they did not have eyes. Travelling with great haste they nearly overtook us, but Aragorn recalled them with a word. It comforted me slightly that I was friends with the guy who could control the mostly dead members of our Company.

Our Company travelled hard for many days, always in a southeasterly direction. I knew we must be heading towards a river as we had to run into the Corsairs from Umbar at some point, but to my great frustration I could not remember the names of the lands we were crossing through. On the third day after we had set out from Erech we ran into an army of the enemy fighting the men of Lamedon. However, the battle was short-lived once they realized most of our fighting force was invincible. Someone had the good sense to cry that the King of the Dead was upon them and I have never seen any space cleared so quickly. Only one guy stayed behind: Angbor, Lord of Lamedon. "Talk about cojones," Almira muttered to me when we noticed him awaiting Aragorn.

"Obviously he has no common sense. I would have high-tailed it out of here if I had not already bought into this whole save-the-world mentality," I replied.

Aragorn told them he could accompany us on our supernatural trek if Angbor desired. And I thought it was a pretty safe bet he would since he had made it this far without freaking out. "At Pelargir the heir of Isildur will have need of you," Aragorn said. (2) And I giggled a little when he referred to himself in the third person. I still was not sure what to do with this new Aragorn since I was used to quiet Strider.

We pushed the allies of Mordor back before us, across Gilrain. I only knew this because I finally cornered one of the twins and got them to give me quite possibly the fastest geography briefing known to man. Here we rested for a little while and Legolas did a quick check-up on my leg which thanks to the twins was healing quite nicely and hardly causing me any pain, just discomfort. I managed to squeeze in a nice nap and was considering what type of hot food I might be able to cook when Aragorn ruined everything by saying: "Lo! already Minas Tirith is assailed. I fear that it will fall ere we come to its aid." (2) And in what seemed like the blink of an eye we were speeding across the plains of Lebennin. Legolas was not a happy camper because what he had heard were beautiful green fields turned out to be pathetic grey wastelands. And as I had been made aware (about 300 times in the past thirty seconds) elves were not down with environmental destruction.

As he was ranting, Almira leaned close to me and whispered, "I forgot how pissed off elves get when nature is threatened and/or destroyed."

"Yeah...it's a bit intense. I never really met anyone before who could give the worst Greenpeace activists a serious run for their money."

We had our enemies on the run for about twenty-four hours before we ran into the Great River. And where there are large bodies of water (and the Great River is a large body of water as the name implies) there are sea gulls. Upon hearing their call Legolas' eyes glassed over and he sort of went into trance mode. Arod was really confused because his rider was sitting there like a sack of potatoes, but like most horses he decided to take this opportunity to try and eat some grass. Frankly, I did not blame him since he had just gone through the horse equivalent of Hell. But I could not leave behind my boyfriend (still weird saying that), so swearing I turned Braith and went back for Legolas. Gimli was muttering implications while Almira was giggling nervously. "Finally," Gimli cried when I arrived. I tried nudging him which did not really work, neither did poking, nor pinching. Next on my list was slapping or kissing. I decided on the latter because I did not want to feel guilty about possibly hurting Legolas. So I took hold of the front of his tunic and planted one on him. Here's hoping, Hollywood since this sort of the thing usually only worked in the movies. But what the Hell? Technically this _was_ one somewhere in the universe. About thirty seconds later he finally responded. I pulled back and looked into thankfully clear eyes. "Snap out of it," I said. Giving himself a little shake, Legolas and I rejoined the company.

It was a good thing too because we had reached Pelargir and a massive Haradrim force awaited us. They laughed when they saw how small our numbers were. Of course, then Aragorn summoned the Dead. Talk about a classic double-take. That was about the only time I enjoyed seeing the Dead. They swarmed forward, the sound of their horns and cries like a distant echo from the past. The minute they appeared, every enemy fled in the opposite direction. Swarming over every surface like the plague, the Dead did most of the work. Still, we rode among them recklessly pursuing our foes. It was nice to not be ridiculously outnumbered for once. Not like it was going to last, but hey, you take what you can get.

When we had taken over pretty much everything, Aragorn sent one of the Dúnedain to each of the great ships to comfort and set free the poor slaves that had been abandoned. Everyone I knew ended up on the biggest ship with Aragorn. That's just how we roll.

Aragorn let loose a great concourse of trumpets "borrowed" from the enemy and the Shadow Host withdrew to the shore. They stood there, eyes gleaming red reflecting the light of the burning ships, waiting. And Aragorn spoke in a loud voice to the Dead Men, crying: "Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur! Your oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!" (2)

With that the King of the Dead stepped forward and broke his spear in two over his knee. I added a mental "booyah" and the comic relief kept me sane I think. He bowed low then the whole group just sort of disappeared, like mist in a strong breeze.

That night I got to rest, like really rest, for the first time in days. I was practically dancing as I followed Legolas and the twins down the stairs where there were some bunks. The first hammock I saw, I cried "Mine!" and launched myself into it. The twins and Legolas were laughing at me as I snuggled in, all the while making sounds of delight, but I did not care. Almira took the hammock next to me almost as quickly, while Legolas took the one at my feet. Gimli had curled up on a bunk built into the side of the ship. I did not know where the twins ended up as I had slipped into sleep. When I awoke, the hold was empty. I quickly made my way on deck to see that it was barely past dawn and the ship was underway. During the night, many ships had been repaired so we had quite the little fleet going. This was good since we had men from Lebennin and Ethir join us, not to mention Angbor and all the men he could muster. I received a ton of strange looks and one or two leers as I made my way towards the prow where Legolas was standing. I had almost reached Legolas when I heard one man mumble that he did not realize entertainment would be provided on ship. Legolas' whole body tensed, and he turned very slowly to face the man. The look on his face was terrifying to say the least.

Gimli grabbed his arm. "Easy, lad," he murmured.

Quickly I stepped to Legolas' side. "Gimli is right. That guy's an idiot. Ignore him. It is enough for me that you respect. What does that misogynist's opinion matter?"

Legolas simply snarled in response, continuing to stare the man down until he got the hint and left. When he did Legolas growled a few choice words in Elvish, then pulled me so I was standing in front of him, which effectively shielded me from view of most of the ship's inhabitants.

We stayed that way for some time. Eventually the tension eased out of Legolas' body. "I do not understand why some Men consider women so inferior. Such beliefs are irrational."

Gimli snorted in agreement. "As if being shaped differently or bearing children affects your mental capacities or martial capabilities. Female dwarves are some of the best fighters I have ever seen. They can gut an orc just as well as any Man. Probably better," he finished with a wink.

"Much the same can be said of elleth," Legolas stated, giving me a squeeze.

"As your lady is living proof," Elladan said coming up to join us. "I assume this conversation came about because some Man made a moronic remark?"

"Gee, how did you guess?" I replied sarcastically. "Is Aragorn still freaking out?"

"Of course. He is afraid we will never make it in time."

"I can sympathize," Gimli commented dejectedly. "Is there no wind in this infernal country?"

Legolas suddenly laughed startling everyone. "Up with your beard, Durin's son!" he said. "For thus is it spoken: _Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn_." (2)

"Where in the Hell did that come from?" I asked but Legolas would not answer, instead smiling mysteriously. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, be that way. Elves."

"Do I count?" Elladan asked cheekily.

"Of course," I replied.

"Fine, be that way," he retorted with a smile before heading back to Aragorn who had hailed him.

Legolas and I spent most of the day watching the shore roll by. Gimli had wandered below deck. He did not seem to be a big fan of horses or boats. The silence was fraught with tension. What do you say to the person you love when you are facing possible death and definite despair? It's not like we could talk about a desired future, something to pin our hopes on. I had not made my choice.

"I am sorry," I said suddenly, slightly surprised I had spoken out loud.

"For what?" Legolas asked, sounding surprised as well.

"It just hit me that I have taken the certainty of a future to look forward to away from you," I explained. "If that makes sense."

He heaved a deep sigh. What could he say? "It does," Legolas finally replied. "I would that you not feel guilty. There is not much certainty in even living past tomorrow. And despite the lack of assurance, I still hope for such a future," he finished quietly.

I really had nothing to say to that, thus we lapsed back into silence. I snuggled into him a little farther, hoping to give him some solace in the here and now with my physical presence. He rested his chin on my shoulder in acceptance of the gesture, as if to say "It is enough."

As darkness fell, Legolas and I descended below into the galley for supper. Away to the North the sky was glowing red. When we were passing under the wheel, I heard Aragorn say: "Minas Tirith is burning." I shivered at the dread and finality in the statement.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The minute I was finished I escaped back above deck into the fresh air. Staring at the angry red clouds, I really wished Aragorn had not sent the Dead away. I smiled grimly as I realized that for only the second time I wished the movie had been right, not the books.

"You should rest," Elrohir said when he appeared at my side. "I know you feel better," he said quickly when I would have protested. "But you still have not completely healed. Do not think I, or others, have not noticed how you still limp slightly, or how stiff you get after sitting even for a short period of time."

I had to chuckle. I thought I had been so careful. "Serves me right to think I could fool a healer like you or Elladan. And there's no hope with Legolas, he watches me like a hawk, like I am going to crumble any second."

"He loves you," Elrohir said. And that was all that he needed to say.

"And I him. Which is why I must participate in this battle. I will not leave him," I stated rather defiantly. I knew Legolas was worried and did not relish the idea of me fighting in what was definitely going to be a large-scale battle. And if I knew him at all he had consulted the twins about the state of my health.

"I will not stop you," Elrohir said resignedly. "You are fit enough to fight, but you must be very careful with your injury. But I will order you to rest while you have the chance. So go, Legolas is awaiting you below with a fresh change of bandages."

I nodded, doing as he instructed. I approached my hammock where Legolas was standing. He helped me into the hammock then set about changing my dressings. When he had finished he asked me to stand to make sure they were not too tight.

"Perfect, as usual," I said with a half-smile that quickly died when I saw the serious look on his face.

"Wha-" I began but he cut me off with a shake of his head before pulling me into his arms and covering my mouth with his, smothering any further questions.

A few breathless moments later, Legolas withdrew. "There is much to say but now is not the time to say it. So, please," he punctuated this with a kiss, "let this be enough."

Heart beating hard, I nodded. Taking my hand, Legolas led me deeper into the hold to a secluded corner where cargo blocked us from sight. No more was said that night with words.

When I woke the next morning, I lay still with my eyes closed for several moments in that peaceful half-sleep where for a few moments you can pretend that you do not have to get up eventually. I figured what happened between Legolas and I last night was one of those infamous trysts one heard about. I smiled somewhat wickedly. He was probably going to be a wreck. I on the other hand was overjoyed. Getting to second or third base in this world seemed to be about as difficult as winning a Nobel Prize.

The minute I stepped foot on deck Legolas was at my side. "Kate-" he began but I cut him off with a stern look. I had detected the tiniest hint of anxiety and I grinned mischievously. Taking a quick glance around to make sure the few people on deck were not looking at us, I pressed a quick kiss right below his collar where there was a very slight bruise. "I do not regret last night and hopefully neither do you."

Legolas shook his head, a rueful grin gracing his lips. "Nay, I could never. But I was afraid you might think me a complete scoundrel."

I laughed rather loudly at that, garnering us a few strange looks. "Oh Legolas," I murmured breathily. "I have been praying that you might be less of a gentleman for awhile now." The completely god-smacked look on his face had me laughing even harder and I threw my arms around him to stifle my laughs in his shoulder. I felt his shoulders begin shaking in mirth, before he whispered softly in my ear, "Duly noted, my love, duly noted."

"Well, at least someone is smiling on this Doomsday," Almira said wryly.

I turned in Legolas' embrace to face her, and found Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Gimli there as well.

"I wonder why that is," Elladan queried with an all-knowing smile. Legolas and I both flushed at his implication which caused the twins and Almira to laugh. Gimli reaffirmed that he was my favorite person ever by controlling his laughter. It took Aragorn a few seconds, probably because he had not slept in like three days, but eventually his eyes lit up. "Oh," he said, "ohhhh," then promptly started chuckling.

"Right well, I should probably get some breakfast," I stated and beat a hasty retreat to the galley, leaving Legolas to do some damage control.

It was about two hours past dawn and I knew we would reach Gondor by mid-morning. Naturally, this put quite a damper on my mood. Although, if I had more interludes with Legolas like last night to look forward to I was certainly going to do everything in my power to live. When I emerged back on deck I found Legolas at the prow, as usual. The ships were clipping along quite nicely now that we had a strong wind supporting us. Again, Legolas and I were content to just be silent with one another.

Our fleet reached a bend in the Anduin, near the Harlond, and we could see and hear the massive battle raging at the gates of Minas Tirith. The air was hazy from the smoke, and I could hear shouts of dismay when our black ships were sighted. Suddenly, there was a great flapping noise. Turning I saw that Aragorn had unfurled the standard Arwen had made him. In the center flowered the White Tree of Gondor. About were Seven Stars and above it a high crown: these were the symbols of Elendil, signs that had not been seen in a long time. I felt a wealth of emotions rise within me. I was participating in a historic event that I never could have imagined I would be part of; like the others I had come to love Aragorn for all that he was and I was proud to share this with him.

Our Company docked shortly thereafter. Legolas crushed me in a quick embrace. "Be careful," he whispered. Then he vaulted over the edge of the ship. I followed suit. Drawing my bow, I slaughtered my first orc of what would be a very long day. Our battle for Minas Tirith had begun.

(1) Passage quoted from LOTR: The Return of the King, Book Five: Chapter 2- The Passing of the Grey Company

(2) Passage quoted from LOTR: The Return of the King, Book Five: Chapter 9- The Last Debate


	34. Be a Man

Disclaimer: Will you be mine? Yes, no, maybe so? Okay, well just get back to me. Until then you know the drill.

Chapter 34- Be a Man

Any minute now my arms are going to fall off, I thought. We had been hacking and slashing our way forward for an hour already and there was no end in sight. After jumping off the boat we had rushed the enemy in a pretty epic charge. Given the hunks we were traveling with, Almira and I looked pretty fly. Aragorn was off faster than a speeding bullet. This association made me realize I really did consider him Superman, albeit the Middle Earth model. Legolas stayed close to me, and Gimli to him. After all, they needed to be able to shout their stats back and forth to one another. Almira was stabbing people left and right. Oddly enough, now that she had some semblance of what to do she was having a real field day.

"Hold on there, Wonder Woman," I called to Almira as she had started to get separated from me. She cast a sheepish look my way before dispatching the latest orc to confront her and beginning to head back towards me. Since the last time I had been separated from everyone I got stabbed I was not eager to place myself in a similar situation.

Slowly but surely our Company was making its way towards where Eomer was wheeling around on his horse like a madman. Suddenly the ground began vibrating violently.

"What in the world...?" Almira asked. Then the elephants on steroids came into view. "Oh right, oliphaunts. How could I forget?"

"Good god, this is a messed up country," I muttered. I barely managed to kill orcs, let alone a cave troll. How on earth was I supposed to manage this gargantuan beastie?

Hardly had I completed this thought when Legolas made a beeline for it. "Hellfire and damnation!" I cried. "Is he trying to kill me?" I continued irately to no one in particular.

I dodged an orc and sprinted after him. But it was no use. He was long gone, damn his long, shapely legs. I caught a glimpse of him climbing his way up the side of an oliphaunt before I was distracted by some deranged creature, possibly a goblin, trying to kill me. An unexpected thud made my enemy and I turn and stare. There was my boyfriend standing next to a dead oliphaunt and a pile of bodies. I heard Gimli cry, "That still only counts as one!" Both I and my possibly goblin enemy shrugged and went back to fighting. Unfortunately, the bastard was extremely strong. Our swords locked and slid down to the hilt. It snarled then shoved me. I lost my balance and fell. However, I feinted that I was more disoriented that I really was, even dropping my sword. Overcompensating for what would have been a rather dramatic stab through the heart, it looked genuinely surprised when I scissor-kicked his legs out from under him then stabbed him through the heart after quickly grabbing a dagger from my boot. Standing quickly I picked up my sword and moved on. I ended up finding Almira, who had fallen in with a group of soldiers from Dol Amroth who I recognized by the white ship upon their raiment. Upon seeing me, one of the soldiers cried in complete shock, "Milady, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted sarcastically. I did not have time for a discussion on gender roles.

"You should not be here," he stated authoritatively.

"Seeing as I have killed three orcs in the time it took you to kill one, I care to disagree," I replied smoothly.

That seemed to shut him up as he stayed silent from then on, although I could see him casting occasional glances my way. An orc scored a lucky slice across my upper arm. Snarling, I stabbed him through the eye and effectively wiped the grin off his face. "Dammit," I said. And Almira gave me a quizzical look. "This was my new favorite top," I said by way of explanation and Almira shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips. Attack, block, kick, elbow, swipe, slice. Lather, rinse, repeat. Our little group had gotten into a groove and we were a force to be reckoned with, if I do say so myself. However, I could feel myself weakening. I hadn't exactly started this fight at a hundred percent. My thigh was cramping something fierce, and I had a lot of little bruises and cuts that were beginning to scream.

Finally, the battle began to wind down. The sun had sunk behind Mindolluin and the landscape was tinged red. Rather fitting, I thought. The last person I engaged was a wild-eyed man, unwashed and ferocious. He was desperate, and it was obvious in his movements. He was not overly skilled but he had nothing to lose. It was clear at this point who would be the victor on the field. I saw my opening and took it. I stabbed a dagger in-between his ribs and slid it around to the front of his chest, slicing through his internal organs. Blood spilled over my hands as I watched the light fade from his eyes; eyes that were not so different from my own. I blinked and realized as shock stole through me it was my first human kill. How I had avoided harming a human to this point was beyond me. But shock was quickly replaced with joy and relief when I looked around and there were no more combatants rushing towards me. My emotions and thoughts at the moment were extremely elemental. Looking around I saw bodies littered the ground, soaking the earth with blood which dampened my joy at being done with battle.

The soldier from earlier sidled up next to me. I looked at him askance out of the corner of my eye. "You are quite skilled, milady. It was an honor to fight beside you. Forgive my earlier words?" He gave me a sheepish yet charming smile.

I smiled, relaxing. "Of course, it's not entirely your fault you're a sexist idiot. You were programmed that way from youth."

He laughed and shook the hand I had hastily wiped on my tunic. "Amrothos," he stated as an introduction.

"Kate, your majesty," I replied with a slightly cheeky grin and a sketchy bow.

Amrothos laughed loudly. "You are well-informed for a stranger."

The prince of Dol Amroth was quite attractive, especially when smiling. "Indeed," a smooth voice interrupted. Of course, then there was absolutely stunning. "Making friends, are we?" Legolas asked coolly, eyeing Amrothos intently.

"Your mate, I take it?" Amrothos asked of me amusedly.

"Not yet," Legolas asserted before I could get a word in edgewise.

"Not very subtle, is he?" Gimli commented dryly.

"Understatement of the year," Almira amended, coming to lean on her sword.

"While your lady is valiant and beautiful," and here Amrothos paused to drop a wink in my direction, "I already have a love of my own." Legolas was instantly more cheerful and I rolled my eyes, our antics causing Amrothos to laugh.

Another soldier from Dol Amroth hailed their prince. "Until later," Amrothos said with a short bow before heading away from us.

Instantly I was under intense scrutiny from Legolas. "Would you stop poking and prodding me? I'm-"

"Fine," Legolas finished my sentence for me. "I know, I know." He dropped his hands to his side.

"Did I pass inspection?" I asked sarcastically placing my hands on my hips.

"Just barely," he replied then laughed at my outraged expression before planting a kiss on my lips.

An anguished cry interrupted our mirth. We turned to see Eomer kneeling on the ground cradling a prone figure I knew to be Eowyn. "Is that...?" Legolas turned to me with a bewildered expression.

I nodded, my eyes still on the pair. "Yes. It is Eowyn," I stated for the benefit of Gimli who did not have Elven sight.

"How did she get here?" Gimli asked dismayed.

"She disguised herself as a man and rode here with the King, which reminds me..." I looked around for Merry but had no luck spotting the hobbit.

"Who are you looking for?" Legolas asked, looking around as well.

"You'll see," I said.

"I hate when you say that."

"Poor baby," I cooed obnoxiously causing Legolas to roll his eyes.

"Come on," he said. "There is much we have to do."

The next several hours were spent searching for any warriors that were still alive, stabilizing the wounded, preparing the dead and burning the bodies of our enemies. So it was not until early evening that we entered the city. I was numb on the inside from having stared into so many pairs of lifeless eyes, the feel of blood crusted under my nails which also stained my hands. Despite our victory, the atmosphere of Minas Tirith was one of muted joy. Bodies were still strewn across the streets and in hard to reach places where the Nazgul had dropped them. Buildings were smoldering, collapsing in on themselves. The scent of smoke, charred flesh, and blood still hung in the air. I felt dumb, letting it all wash over me yet somehow not really absorbing anything.

"The worst part is it's not even over yet," Almira whispered softly, limping by my side. She had a couple bruised ribs most likely and a pulled muscle in her leg.

"Don't remind me," I murmured lowly.

By the time we made it to the Healing Ward, the twins were already hard at work. Assumedly so was Aragorn, but he was probably slinking around in a cape doing his super kingly healing in disguise since he did not feel ready to really enter the city and claim his birthright. Who could blame him? We had just escaped a shitstorm and were headed right into Round Two.

"You look terrible," Elladan said in lieu of a greeting.

"That's no way to speak to the walking wounded," I replied in what I hoped was an easy tone. I noticed the glances the nurses were giving the twins and now Legolas. Not that I could blame the ladies, but I did not like it. So I decided to make it obvious just who I was to his highness. Sighing and sagging a little, I instantly had Legolas' attention. Now, my actions were not a complete fabrication because my leg was aching something fierce, but some exaggeration might have happened.

"My love," he murmured, a question in the inflection.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I stated but leaned into him for effect. Legolas placed an arm around me automatically. Casting my eyes around the room, not one nurse met my gaze. I smirked. Noticing where my attention was, Legolas murmured, "Jealous, love?" and I could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"Who me?" I feigned innocent, batting my eyes at him.

"A bit mercenary," Almira stated. "That's something I would have pulled out of my Sue bag of tricks."

"Not funny," I claimed in response to her implication. "It's not my fault he's gorgeous. I have to be at the top of my game."

"Actually," Legolas began matter-of-factly, "you have no cause for worry since you know I love you."

"I'm not worried about you. It's them I don't trust," I grumbled lowly.

Legolas tightened his hold and dropped a kiss in my hair. "As I can be rather jealous, I find I have little to say about your behavior."

"Apparently you are the king of this understatement today," Elrohir stated. "Now, you both look less than your best. Obviously Legolas will see to Kate. Almira you can come with me." Gimli got off easy since he was pretty much fine. He gave me a quick nod as he headed out the door into the sunshine.

"Damn Dwarves and their hardiness," I stated lowly to Legolas.

"Finally! Are they not infuriating?" he responded. I felt a smile snake its way across my face. Even with everything facing us, it was nice to just be a bit silly. I took a seat on a bed in a secluded corner while Legolas went to gather supplies. He returned quickly and set to work. Watching him while he was leaning over me, poking and prodding, I was alarmed when he suddenly smiled.

"The wound is healing nicely," Legolas explained, "all things considered," he added.

"Can the stitches come out?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Legolas stated succinctly with a firm look. "It is a miracle you have not torn the stitches and reopened your wound. You were extremely lucky the blade had straight edges, was not poisoned and missed the artery. However, it is still a deep cut in muscle, which takes time to heal fully."

"More agonizing pain on the menu then?" I surmised grimly.

"Only if you insist on continuing to fight and move about instead of resting." Legolas gave me a pointed look.

"So that's a yes." I stated firmly, trying to ignore Legolas' deep sigh.

"I do not know what is coming but I can make a guess. Is the idea of waiting so terrible? Worse than knowing you would be going into battle injured, at a disadvantage?" Legolas asked with quiet intensity, his worry evident in his eyes.

"I know what is coming, and being part of it, even when I am not one hundred percent, is better and less terrible than losing my sanity waiting on the sidelines. Please, do not ask this of me. If we fail at what is coming...I cannot be parted from you, not now." I had taken his hands in mine and barely finished my sentence.

Legolas was giving me a hard, searching stare. I held his gaze until he seemed to find what he was looking for. "Alright," he said softly. "Alright. But now you rest."

"Deal," I agreed quickly. Legolas helped me up and we made our way out of the city. Aragorn had erected a large tent, much like what I imagined a desert sultan would have. Almira and I had our own cordoned off area. It was nice of him to acknowledge we were still female despite all the blood and guts we spilled. Almira was already passed out when I entered. Legolas drew me close for a minute and I imagined he needed as much comfort as I did.

"Rest," he said eventually then released me.

I sighed and laid on the bed, which was really a glorified cot. Fatigue had snuck up on me. Legolas leaned over to stroke my hair. I think he knew it helped send me to sleep, or he at least had a very strong suspicion. Sneaky bastard, was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

Suddenly, I found myself on the battlefield with the battle occurring around me in slow motion. Standing in front of me was the man I had killed. He was drenched in his own blood, staring at me, just staring. He took a step forward, one hand outstretched. I took an involuntary step backward. "No," I whispered. "No," I cried and repeated it with each step he took towards me.

And then I was blinking Legolas' face into focus. It was dark. I was disoriented. Legolas had his hands on my shoulders, murmuring soothing phrases to me. "What is the matter?" He crooned. "What has disturbed your slumber?"

"The _man_ I killed," I choked out.

"Your first human kill," Legolas whispered as understanding dawned in his eyes.

"I have to- I have to get this off," I said whilst tugging frantically at my outermost tunic. His blood was still on it. I was too exhausted before to have thought about it.

Legolas grabbed my hands. He was saying something but I was not listening because all I could focus on was the dried blood under my nails his action had brought attention to. "Oh god," I breathed and shoved past him to the washstand in the corner. I poured water into the basin and plunged my hands in, scrubbing ferociously. I felt Legolas behind me, after several minutes he wrapped his arms around me restricting my movement.

"Your hands are clean," he whispered gently. Legolas looked into my eyes through the mirror in front of us. "That man was your enemy. He was trying to kill you. Realistically, what choice did you have?"

"He just stood there in my dream. He just stared at me. And I realized I could not even call him by name to ask him what he was doing. Who was he? Did he have a family?" I asked brokenly. "I grew up in a world where everything wasn't so black and white. I see shades of grey. Who knows what drove him to this point? Who knows how desperate he was? I mean-"

Legolas gave me a little shake. "You will never know. Can you live with this?"

Shaking my head, I murmured brokenly, "I think I can...and that's what scares me." I broke into sobs and sank slowly to the ground. Legolas followed me and folded me into his shoulder. "It's supposed to be shades of grey. But it was so b-black and white, so e-e-easy with orcs. Of course...of course they were evil," I stuttered out in-between the big, ugly sobs that wracked my body. "But he was _like_ me."

Legolas just stroked my hair, waiting until I began to calm some. "It is never easy," he murmured, "when you finally realize that you can take life...and possibly enjoy it. And the hardest day is when you recognize something about yourself in the person you killed, even if it's the smallest similarity there could be."

He lapsed into silence. We stayed on the floor, entwined, until the last of the sobs were wrung from my body. I nuzzled further into his shoulder. "What did I miss while I was sleeping?"

"Aragorn and the sons of Elrond healed many within this city. They labored for many hours. Only now has Aragorn returned to this tent outside the gates."

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Just before dawn. You must rest more, my love."

I nodded but tightened my hold on him. Legolas waited with me. I think for both of us this felt like a stolen moment. There was no tomorrow, no yesterday. Only that moment existed: the rise and fall of his chest, the weight of his arms around me, the feel of his tunic against my cheek, the slide of his hand through my hair.

I must have drifted off, because I suddenly was on the bed. Legolas was in a chair next to me. "You should sleep," I murmured, eyes closed, while stretching out a hand. I smiled when his hand slid into mine.

"Worry not. I will rest," Legolas assured me lowly. I nodded slightly and gave myself over to sleep.


	35. Waiting

Disclaimer: Bet you did not see this coming... I do not own anything created by Tolkien.

Author's Note: I know this is super long but bear with me. I wanted to put the next battle in a separate chapter and I had the odd two days to deal with. So I apologize if it's a bit too long for some. The next chapter will follow soon. Thanks!

**Chapter 35- Waiting**

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of Legolas, slumped in the chair next to my bed, chin resting on his chest. I turned my head very slightly to the side to see if Almira was still sleeping but she had already risen. Trying to move slowly and quietly, I shifted, maybe an inch if I was lucky. Unfortunately, Legolas' spidey senses had him snapping awake.

"Is it dawn? Are you well?" He asked, blinking and readjusting in his chair.

Moving to sit in front of him on the bed, I smoothed his hair down. "I have never seen you so disoriented, babe. You need to rest more. And from the looks of it, it's barely past dawn."

"I am-"

"Fine?" I supplied. And we both smiled at the irony.

"Lass?" Gimli's gruff voice called from outside the curtain. "Have you seen his royal highness this fair morn?"

"Indeed. You can come in Gimli." I winked at Legolas.

"Well, you found him," Gimli stated wryly once he entered.

"Just like that," I said.

"I was headed into the city. Apparently Merry is here." Gimli stared at me meaningfully.

"Is that so?" I asked with feigned innocence.

"That is who you were looking for," Legolas said.

"That _is_ who I was looking for," I repeated with a smile.

"Well, let us go find him. No doubt Pippin is with him as well," Legolas proposed.

"Actually, I am going to find Almira, you guys go ahead," I stated.

"You are sure?" Legolas queried.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later."

"Until then lass."

Legolas rose and dropped a kiss on my head before following Gimli out of the tent. I got up, sifted through my pack, found my only other tunic, then once dressed exited the tent.

While walking around the camp aimlessly searching for Almira, I passed several of the big wigs, most of whom nodded at me, which was weird. Apparently word had gotten round about Almira and me. Not that I was exactly surprised as we were probably the only two women in the camp. They were all heading for an impressive looking tent that had been set up especially for the meeting. I stopped and sighed. So far no sign of Almira. Plus, I was unable to keep my mind from what was occurring in the tent nearby. I was impatient. It was time to end this war. Of course, I pointed out cynically, the end of the war was not the end of my problems. I heaved another deep sigh.

"Troubles, bubbles?"

I whirled at Almira's voice, knife drawn. "Sorry," I said sheepishly upon seeing her.

"On edge much?" she asked with an easy smile.

"Who isn't?" I replied. "Everyone knows we are passing through the eye of the storm. There's more trouble on the horizon."

"Let's hope this cloud has a silver lining," Almira stated grimly.

"Let's," I agreed, then began pacing.

"How about a walk," Almira suggested.

I shot her a grateful glance and we began walking towards the city. "Where were you this morning?" I asked her.

"I had a fitful sleep and finally gave up right around dawn. I went for a walk and ran into Amrothos and some of the men we fought with."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like most in this camp they are worried about what is to come. Thus, they too are getting less than an ideal amount of sleep," she explained.

"What I would not give for a cup of joe," I murmured as we passed under the great gates of Minas Tirith.

"And a nice warm piece of coffee cake," Almira added. We shared a smile. Talking about food like this was a nod to our past and a hope for the future. Both of which were jeopardized now. We wandered in silence for most of the morning, investigating the damage that had been done.

"What say you to heading to the Healing Ward?" I asked suddenly of Almira. We had come to rest against the wall on the uppermost level, staring out across the plains.

"Nothing against it," she shrugged, "but why there?"

"A couple reasons: first, I need something to do because I am thinking way too much, we decided upon walking and it's one of the furthest things away; second, there might be food there and my stomach is reminding me it's lunch time."

"Sounds good to me," Almira stated as she pushed off the wall.

Upon entering the Healing Ward's courtyard we saw the twins lounging under one of the trees eating. They caught sight of us and waved us over. Taking a seat, I pulled my knees up, looping my clasped hands loosely around them.

"Greetings on this fair afternoon," Elladan said with a sunny smile.

"What are you smoking?" I asked incredulously. "And whatever it is, can I have some? I would like to be as irrationally cheerful as you seem to be."

Elladan rolled his eyes before replying in a vaguely patronizing tone like that of a parent patiently explaining something to a child, "I am cheerful because we are almost at the end of this blasted war and I am ready to have done with it. And I am not smoking anything," he finished with a sniff.

"Besides, our patients are recovering quite well and the sun is shining," Elrohir expanded.

"I should hope they are, you are the sons of Elrond, only two of the most renowned healers in the known world," I interjected dryly.

"Aren't we in a snit?" Elladan said, more bemused than anything else.

"Yes, terribly sorry I cannot ignore imminent doom like _some_ people," I practically snarled. Ashamed and frustrated at my snarky attitude I turned my face to the side, staring into the interior of the Healing Ward thus missing the twins' exchange a glance. I felt Almira lay a hand on my arm. Meeting her gaze, I expelled a harsh breath.

"What is this really about?" Elrohir asked carefully.

I shook my head, blinking rapidly. Everything was welling up inside me all at once. "If this reflects anything I am dealing with, and I think it does," Almira began slowly, "then she feels overwhelmed. We are so close to the finish, and we are expecting one outcome which could be completely shot to Hell thanks just to us being here. And even if everything ends well and we prevail it's not the end of our troubles. In fact, the hardest thing we have to face will hit us when we should be celebrating. So we cannot really get excited about finishing this because for us it is only the beginning. No matter what happens, we are going to grieve."

"That's the long and short of it," I said softly. I heard a sigh then Elladan was sitting beside me, one arm draped around my shoulders.

"Perhaps this will seem insincere, but I truly believe everything will be alright," he said.

"Yeah?" I queried, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes," he said, turning my face thus meeting me square in the eye.

"Well, if this whole shindig goes up in smoke, I'm blaming you," I replied with a slowly burgeoning smile.

"Fair enough," he replied. "Alright?"

I looked up at Almira. "Alright?"

"Alright," she replied.

"Alright," Elrohir finished. "Now what say we get you something to eat?"

"I am fully amenable to that," Almira said.

Elrohir nodded and dashed inside. "Be right back," he called over his shoulder.

"What's all this then?" Legolas asked. I glanced up to see him leaning on the corner of the building with Gimli, and two of my favorite hobbits.

"She has finally regained her sanity and is tossing you over to run away with me," Elladan asserted.

"Oh and pigs can fly," I stated, bouncing out of Elladan's embrace. Only Almira got my reference but I did not care as I had reached the hobbits. Everyone else shrugged it off as usual while I knelt down and gave them a big hug. "Boy am I glad to see you guys."

"And we you," Merry stated.

"Are you going to leave?" Pippin asked suddenly. "I would hate to lose you so soon after I found you," he explained softly.

Merry threw his hands up in the universal gesture of "He's an unstoppable moron sometimes and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Do you think I will?" I challenged.

"I do not know," he said very softly.

"Me either," I replied just as quietly. Pippin nodded once before hugging me again.

Thankfully, Elrohir reappeared at that moment with a platter of food and the hobbits were distracted. "Luckily I grabbed extra," he stated as Merry and Pippin descended upon the food. I stood facing Legolas, just staring. The issue of my choice was like the white elephant in the room. Both of us were so afraid to approach it that we just ignored it regardless of the damage it was doing. I stayed immobile until he held out a hand to me. I took it and he drew me to his side and tucked me under his shoulder. Legolas nudged me slightly and we headed towards the platter.

"You are worried," he murmured softly to me. It was more of a statement than a question.

I snorted. "Of course. Who wouldn't be?" I could hear the stress in my own voice.

Legolas simply nodded once before pressing a kiss to my temple and releasing me. I grabbed two plates then handed one to him. It was a Ploughman's lunch of bread, fruit and cheese. I took a heaping portion. Unfortunately I had the tendency of eating my emotions.

Once we were all seated under the tree again, conversation resumed. "We heard tell that you lot had a right scary journey to make it here," Merry began.

"To say the least. We only had to deal with the mother of all haunted houses," I replied.

"More of a cave really," Almira amended.

"Inhabited by a warped Casper and a few thousand of his equally creepy friends. That experience probably shaved about ten years off my life," I finished. I shuddered and ran a hand over my hair. A moment later Legolas' hand slid up my back to massage the nape of my neck. I turned to look at him and placed a hand on his knee, giving it a little squeeze.

"Obviously some thing's have not changed," Merry stated with a bit of a smirk. "You are as oblivious as ever."

With his statement, both Legolas and I looked up guiltily then chuckled sheepishly. "Busted," I said while the others laughed at us.

"I can hardly blame you. I could use a good cuddle right about now. Unfortunately my Elven studmuffin is MIA," Almira stated once our mirth had subsided, "Missing in action," she quickly explained.

"Ugh, please let us not discuss that. If I have to hear one more word about Sunniva I am going to go mad," Elladan replied adamantly, shooting a dark glance at his brother who actually blushed.

"I miss her," Elrohir said with a dignified huff before muttering, "It is not my fault you are jealous and irritable."

"I am not jealous!" cried Elladan though it was not the most convincing performance I had ever seen. "Nor am I irritable. In fact, I was in a fabulous mood before these two came along," he finished gesturing to Almira and I.

"Hey!" Almira cried.

"Now wait just a minute-" I said but Legolas cut me off. "What if we all agreed that we are looking forward to a degree of normalcy if we manage to defeat Sauron and perhaps might be a bit irritable because we have to destroy a Dark Lord relatively soon?" he asked dryly.

Elladan, Elrohir, Almira and I all looked at each other ruefully. "Yeah, okay," I said. "That's fair."

"I might be a _little_ irritable," Elladan said carefully.

"Me too," Elrohir stated.

"Me three," amended Almira.

"Good. Now that we are all once again behaving like adults..." Legolas trailed off, looking at us pointedly.

"You know, you are starting to sound more and more like your father," Elrohir said then smirked when he had effectively wiped the grin off Legolas' face.

"Do not say that," Legolas pleaded.

"Wait, I thought you and your father got on spectacularly?" I asked confused.

"We do," Legolas quickly affirmed. "He is just a bit..." he trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Backwards?" Elladan supplied.

"Prejudiced?" Legolas shot Gimli a LOOK.

"Set in his ways?" Elrohir's was the most diplomatic but it still earned an eye roll from his royal highness.

"I suppose that is the best way to say it. I do not want to cast a negative light on his character. We simply disagree on a few things," Legolas stated, slightly uneasy.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Aside from dwarves and mortal wives," Gimli interjected a guess which seemed to hit home as Legolas winced.

"There's that," Legolas admitted reluctantly.

"Oh my," said Pippin. "But Kate is a mortal." Merry cast his gaze heavenwards.

"Which should make meeting his parents really interesting," Elladan stated.

"Can we watch?" asked Elrohir.

"Absolutely not," Legolas replied firmly. "This is not helped by the fact that they want me to rule immediately upon my return, which of course means they would want me to marry right away too."

"Say WHAT?" I stuttered flabbergasted.

"Perhaps some of the pressure might be alleviated if you were living in Gondor and acting as a representative of your homeland here while helping Aragorn rebuild?" Gimli posited speculatively.

"Living in Gondor?" I choked. "When did you make that decision?" I knew this was coming, but it was the second time Legolas had made a big choice that could affect me if I stayed without consulting me. Legolas looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"Well, I think it is time we got back to work," Elrohir said hastily before dashing back inside.

"Right behind you," cried Elladan following him inside.

"Pip, I think I need to rest," Merry stated, looking meaningfully at Pippin.

"Really? I think the fresh air and sunshine could be good for you," Pippin replied. Subtly was not his strong suit, bless his heart.

"Pip," Merry said firmly, casting a hard glance at Legolas and I who were still locked in a staring contest.

"Oh," Pip said tapping a finger to the side of his nose, "ohhhh." He helped Merry up and they went inside.

Almira and Gimli had managed to just disappear like ninjas.

Now alone, I took a deep breath and prepared to probably end up in a huge, knockdown drag-out fight with the love of my life. "Well, yes. Yes, I am upset. You did not think maybe you should run it by me that you want to move here?" I was striving for calm and failing.

"I have not made any promises yet," Legolas stated slowly, as if placating me. "It was simply a thought."

"This is not the first time this has happened though," I asserted, jumping to my feet and beginning to pace. The frustration was building inside me and bubbling up inside my chest, compounding the already considerable stress from the past few days. Who was I kidding? Since the time I had arrived here I had been stressed.

Legolas' brow furrowed. "What else have I done?" he inquired mildly, still placating.

"You promised Gimli you would travel with him when - if, if the war ended," I cried. "What about me? Hmmmm? What am I supposed to do?"

"I was planning on traveling during the one year betrothal period traditionally observed by a couple committed to binding," Legolas admitted softly. His heart was in his eyes and it scared the hell out of me.

"Well, excuse me for not taking our betrothal for granted," I replied rashly and harshly out of fear. Legolas' gaze widened then quickly he turned his eyes from mine, but not before I had espied the hurt in their depths. Immediately I felt guilt and panic well inside me, smothering my frustration and fear. He stood up and I spoke urgently. "I am sorry. I did not meant that. Forgive me, I am scared and stupid. Please stay, please."

That caused him to look at me, hard, and I fidgeted guiltily. "I am not going to leave this time. And I know that you were not purposely cruel, but that you might feel that way is enough to hurt me." Legolas sighed. "You are scared about what is coming, about choosing, and I understand. I do not blame you. And I could get angry and we could have a fight and maybe feel better. But I do not want to fight with you in what could be our last hours together. I am disappointed and angry in a way, because I do not know what you expect of me. You have not made your choice. You do not confide in me about how you are dealing with it and what your thoughts so far are. What would you have of me? Should I make plans with you even if they might be for naught? Should I pretend as if you do not exist, live my life as I did until you tell me it is really going to change? or should I simply wait, making no plans at all?"

I could feel tears coming and I swallowed them back desperately. "I do not want to fight either, nor do I want to hurt you. That was never my intent. I know I have not been talking to you. For what it's worth, I have wanted to. So many times I have almost broached the subject, but I did not know what to say. I have not made my choice so I do not know what to tell you. I do not want to give you false hope but I do not want to crush your hope either. I love you so much and it scares the hell out of me. I do not think I can leave you but then I think of my family and the hurt I would cause them. And then there's what you said about your parents wanting you to marry. I mean it would probably be me-"

"It would be you," Legolas interjected firmly.

"Right, god you're great. But back to the point, you come with a whole package and a title. I don't know if I am cut out for that. Do you really see me as princess material? I do not even believe in a monarchy as a fair form of government," I continued irately.

"You might not want to mention that to my parents until after we are bound and there is no going back," Legolas said lightly and it was such an amusing picture I gave a short laugh. "That is better," he stated softly. "Worry not about being royalty. To be with you is all that matters. If you truly did not want to rule, then we would not."

"You're saying you would consider abdicating your throne?" I asked incredulously.

"I would abdicate," he stated, rejecting my reduction of his commitment.

"I really don't deserve you. It's not even funny how impossible this should be," I whispered, deeply touched.

"You love me. That is enough. Besides, it's my decision and you really have no say in how much I love you," Legolas finished with a cocky smile. "But on a more serious note, if you were to give up your home, I think I could give up my throne should you truly desire it."

I had no words, so I simply slipped my arms around him and kissed him. He returned the embrace readily before we were interrupted.

"So have you made up your minds yet? Are you getting married?" Elladan called. I peeked around Legolas who was looking over his shoulder at the twins, Almira, Gimli, and the hobbits all leaning out the window of the Healing Ward. Legolas looked at me and smiled. "We have no idea," I called. Laughing, Legolas and I embraced once more before a nurse came outside and squeaked then scurried back inside muttering apologies. "Oops," Legolas said. "How do you feel about taking a turn in the gardens...and perhaps finding a more secluded spot?" he finished lowly.

"I am absolutely in favor." Taking my hand he led me deeper into the garden where we were pleasantly occupied for a time.

Later, when we were lying on the ground watching the clouds float over head, Legolas asked me: "May I stroke your hair?"

"Sure," I replied instantly.

"So cavalier you are about it," he murmured as he ran his hands over my hair, playing with the loose bits.

"What is it about elves and hair, huh?"

"You know, I do not really know. Is it not important in your world?"

"Sort of. I am mean if your hair is unhealthy or unclean, people would certainly notice. But I think the physique is the first thing noticed in my world. Our clothes are much more revealing."

I actually felt Legolas wince with the last statement. "That is awful."

I shrugged. "It makes sense in a way. I mean, all elves are pretty fit and by default attractive, so you can focus on other, more specific features, like hair. Although, I must say in the U.S., the total package is evaluated, teeth, hair everything. But still, more of a focus on the abs or boobs."

"Boobs?" Legolas queried cautiously.

"Breasts," I explained and looked up in time to catch him flush. "That never gets old," I stated and he pinched my side in retaliation causing me to have a full body spasm. He tightened his arm around me when I began to scoot away.

"Stay," he murmured. "I promise to be nice now." I settled back onto his chest and his hand found its way back into my hair. As usual, I was being lulled into sleep but Legolas' sudden comment put a nap on hold. "Would I be popular in your world?"

"You're joking right?" I asked propping myself up on his chest to stare incredulously down at him.

"No," he replied looking slightly puzzled at my surprise.

"Babe, you would have to beat them off with a stick. Haven't you noticed how just about anything that's female and moves loses all capabilities of coherent thought and speech when you enter the room?"

"Well, yes. But I simply always attributed it to the fact that I was an elf, and a prince as well. And why do you call me "babe"? I am not particularly childlike."

"It's a popular term of endearment in my world, don't ask me why. Just accept it. And okay, being an elf and a prince to boot probably do have something to do with the stop and stare phenomenon in females. But it's mostly because you are drop dead gorgeous."

"Drop dead gorgeous?"

"Another turn of phrase, again not sure about where it came from. Just accept that it means you are unbelievably attractive. Seriously, I think my heart stopped the first time you really smiled at me. And the first time you kissed me? Fried my brain."

"Despite your strange turns of phrase, what I gather is that you are particularly susceptible to my considerable charms?" Legolas had that roguish smile on his face that set my heart racing. His hands were exerting pressure to bring me closer and I happily obliged, leaning up to capture his lips.

A conspicuous throat clearing and loud cough broke us apart. We sat up and Gimli appeared a moment later. "A messenger was sent for us. Apparently his soon-to-be-majesty requests a word," he stated.

"Indeed," Legolas replied, shooting me a glance pregnant with meaning. Darkness had once again encroached on our happiness. "We will meet you in a moment."

"Right, laddie," Gimli nodded at us with a twinkle in his eye before taking off.

"I should re-braid your hair," Legolas said in a wistful tone.

"Leave it for now," I stated. "I'll just put it in a ponytail."

"What is-"

"Wait for it," I interrupted. I flipped my head over and gathered my hair up. "Ta-da!" I said when done.

"Ah yes, I see. It rather does look like a pony's tail."

"Indeed."

I planted one more kiss on his cheek then bounced out of our spot towards the Healing Ward door. Legolas followed close behind and I could sense his amusement.

"Someone's cheerful," Almira stated with a smirk when I plopped next to her on the bench.

"How did you know? Am I wearing the same smile you did after Rumil's send-off?" I asked innocently and Almira actually flushed.

"Well played," she said as Gimli and Legolas chuckled.

"Are we ready?" Elrohir asked when he and Elladan emerged from the Healing Ward.

"Absolutely," I replied with a huge smile.

"Must you be so disgustingly cheerful?" Elladan asked.

"Must you be so obnoxious?" I replied with an even bigger smile. Elladan stuck out his tongue so I stuck out mine in return.

"Children," Almira warned mockingly, "if you cannot play nice, you cannot play together."

"Fine, fine. Can we get this show on the road?" I asked impatiently.

"I certainly hope so," Gimli rumbled. Shared glances all around confirmed we were finally ready. We headed out of the Healing Ward and down through the city. The ruins around us effectively silenced us, as usual. It was dismal to witness the Gondorians' misery. Obviously, it was a potent reminder of why we were fighting but I wished my inspiration was not other people's suffering. When we reached the camp, Aragorn had gathered all the rangers and we filled in at the back. Upon seeing us, he quieted the crowd and began: "We have come to the end of our journey and there are none I would prefer to have at my side. But now we have to make our final stand and it will be a desperate one for we are to confront the enemy at his gates. I will not speak falsely to you or insult your intelligence, as each of you is far too seasoned a warrior to believe me even if I were to try _(here the men chuckled)_. We have no chance of victory through strength of arms. Our hopes are pinned elsewhere. But our success does depend on our bravery and sacrifice. Hope is not enough. We must help her now and again," he stated quietly with a wry smile before continuing more loudly, "We depart early on the day after tomorrow." Then he walked away.

"Good speech," Almira stated. "Short but sweet."

"Dramatic exit, too," I added. "Very subtly king-y, I like it. The whole thing had flair."

"A diversion," Legolas mused, looking a thousand miles away.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said with a playful nudge and then he was back in the present, smiling down at me bemusedly.

"So the plan is a suicide mission," Elrohir summed up dryly.

"Oh goody, something new and different for us," I replied sarcastically.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked and I had a hard time ascertaining if he was being facetious or not. Almira eyed me and gave me a small thumbs up. I returned her smile because I was squealing on the inside like a proper fangirl since Gimli just said one of our favorite lines from the movie.

"So what are we going to do with a whole day?" I asked.

"Well, Elrohir and I will actually be saving lives," Elladan stated pointedly.

"Is it possible you became more obnoxious within the last fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"Do not answer that," said Legolas. "I am putting a stop to this before it even begins."

"Fine, Thrand-I mean Legolas," Elladan said. With ingratiating smiles, he and Elrohir headed back into the city.

"Hopeless," Legolas murmured lowly.

Almira, Gimli, Legolas and I fell into silence, one of those if-there-were-crickets-they-would-be-chirping silences. "So..."Almira said.

"So..." Gimli repeated.

"Care to spar?" Legolas asked in general.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I stated. "You know I do not think I have sparred with either of you. This should be interesting."

I paired off with Legolas ever so predictably. He seemed to be going easy on me, which I honestly appreciated because it's really no fun being completely destroyed. We were sparring with our twin blades and at one point they locked together. It was too cliché to pass up. I pressed a quick, fierce kiss to Legolas' lips. His momentary surprise was enough time for me to break the lock and kick his feet out from under him. With my knife at his throat I was unable to suppress my smile. "Never in my life did I ever think I would have you flat on your back," I murmured smugly.

"Really? I was hoping we would end up here, although I did not imagine it quite like this," he replied with a naughty smile as my momentary surprise allowed him to shove me off balance so I landed on my butt.

As my brain fully processed the fact that Legolas had actually made a dirty joke, I started laughing. He ended up joining in, and eventually there were tears rolling down my cheeks. Rough, masculine laughter alerted us to the fact that we had an audience.

A flash of panic crossed my face but Legolas placed a reassuring hand on my knee. "We were speaking Elvish," he murmured.

"Thank god," I replied as he helped me to my feet. "I switch back and forth without even realizing it, which can be a bit disconcerting."

"Nothing like the element of surprise," Gimli commented upon sidling up next to us.

"Indeed. Although I doubt you would use such tactics on an orc," Legolas stated dryly.

I shuddered. "Definitely not. But then again, I have a much better chance of beating them than you."

"Mask of Zorro?" Almira asked with a knowing smirk.

"How could I pass that up?" I replied in a terrible Captain Jack Sparrow impersonation. Gimli and Legolas shared a glance then shrugged.

"Alright lass, I suppose you should spar with me so you can get some actual practice," Gimli asserted pointedly.

Legolas simply rolled his eyes before turning with Almira to continue sparring. Most of the audience that had gathered had dispersed, returning to whatever tasks they had to do to be ready to march out. We practiced until it was time for the evening meal. Darkness had begun to set in and a giant bonfire was lit. All the soldiers gathered around it in smaller groups. Cooks from inside the city were roasting meat and veggies. There was not a lot to go around, as the city had to conserve it's stores, but it was hot and that's all that mattered in my book.

For whatever reason, it turned into a giant party. My money was on the fact that tomorrow night would not work since no one would want to be hung-over on the actual day of battle. Ale appeared seemingly out of nowhere, along with some lively music. A few pints later, I was attempting to learn a jig from Amrothos, Almira was dancing to the beat of her own drum, Legolas was sitting with Gimli, and both were laughing at us. Elladan was dancing with a young woman who was completely infatuated with him, Elrohir was sitting with Aragorn, both of whom were smiling knowingly at Elladan, the rogue. Although there was a shadow in Aragorn's eyes that was not going to go away until this war was over. But for a time all our cares were forgotten as we just celebrated being alive. Life-affirming activities, I found, were unavoidable and necessary.

Several happy hours later, I was kissing Legolas goodnight then collapsing into bed.

The next day was completely unremarkable. Despite it being our last day before we set out to wage the biggest battle EVER, it was not particularly memorable. We spent most of the day sharpening weapons, preparing our horses and armor, everything that was necessary to moving an army out. I spent a lot of quiet time around Legolas, just enjoying his presence as we performed our tasks. The feel of the camp was a complete 180 from the night before. It was back to doom and gloom and that grim resignation that I resented. As night once again closed around us, dinner was a much more reserved affair. In fact, almost everyone was silent for the duration. What the hell do you say to someone in such a situation anyway? Apparently nothing.

"This is almost as dismal as our last meal in Imladris," Legolas murmured.

"I think it's worse. Tomorrow was a lot farther off then," I replied glumly.

"I wish it was now," added Almira grimly.

"I do and I don't. Like we've said: it's time to end this," I stated and once again we slipped into silence.

At the end of the meal, we headed back to the tent. Legolas and I paused outside. He drew me close and just held me, as was his wont on occasions like this. Lowering his lips to mine, he kissed me softly, once, twice, then turned to go to bed. There was too much to say, and not enough. I went to bed with a heavy heart but there was little sleep to be had. Dawn and a nightmare battle was coming, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Yet, disturbingly, I was ready. When I finally slipped into slumber the man I killed was there waiting. I couldn't tell if he was beckoning me forward or acting as a warning, and upon waking in a cold sweat, I decided I did not really want to know.


	36. Ready to Die

Disclaimer: Not mine, well, not entirely. I own a teensy, weensy bit.

Author's note: The next chapter should follow shortly. Thanks for your continued patience and support!

**Chapter 36- Ready to Die**

I was up really early on what could be the last day of my life, or the end of the world as I knew it, or both. I had slept fitfully after my dream so I felt even more tired than usual. Which was just obnoxious since today was the day we began our death march. Almira sat up with a groan. "Oh, this is not going to be pleasant," she muttered.

"Another one of those infamous understatements," I replied with a grin.

Almira snorted and flopped back onto her cot. "Do you think anyone would notice if we disappeared?"

"Hmmm, let me think," I stated sarcastically, "the only two women in this army? Not a chance."

"That's what I thought," she replied with a sigh. "Although, it's probably too late to sneak out the back anyway."

"We're surrounded by morning people unfortunately. Hell, we're actually becoming them," I finished wryly.

"Ugh, I am not ready for this."

"Me either. But we don't have much choice at this point. Remind me why we didn't jump ship at Lothlórien?" I asked.

"Got me. I could be at the top of a tree snuggled up with my elven lovemuffin right now." There was a pause. "What if I die? What if I never get the chance to really get to know him?" she asked quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Nimmir would most likely erect a memorial in your honor," I joked and Almira snorted, a small smile twisting her lips. Our usual morning banter and gallows humor was comforting and helped relax me, and I figured Almira, too. "But seriously, I have no words of comfort for you because there are none. I wish there were, but the honest-to-God truth is that we could both lose our lives in this battle. I just want this to be over," I ended on a frustrated cry. Then smiled ironically. "Without having to die," I amended.

"You and me both," she replied. "Alright, let's get this over with." Almira threw back her covers, climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. At this point I was pretty much ready to go.

"I'll meet you outside," I called heading for the exit and heard her grunt of agreement, as her head was buried in her pack.

Legolas was just exiting his tent and upon seeing me, immediately headed my way. "Did you rest well?" he asked softly once he was standing in front of me.

"No," I responded shortly, dropping my head onto his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist. We were relatively alone this early in the morning.

Legolas pulled back slightly to look me in the eye. "Is your wound bothering you?" He was staring into my eyes searchingly. I smiled, bemused. This was not something I would lie about, at least, not right now.

"Other than the usual stiffness and soreness, no. I simply had a bad dream last night and slept fitfully. Not to mention I had to get up way too early. Not getting the twelve hours I need lately."

Legolas laughed softly. "I love that you can make me smile even in the darkest of times."

"Don't you dare go soft and sentimental on me now or I will burst into loud, ugly sobs. And you don't want that," I warned, giving him a stern look.

"No, I would not want that," he responded tenderly running a hand over my hair, which reminded me.

"I need you to braid my hair," I announced suddenly. I could not take any more of his loving gestures. I wasn't joking about my waterworks. Of course, my diversion was a contradiction of my intention.

He looked flustered yet pleased. I could not contain a smug smile. Almira exited the tent at that moment. Taking in our expressions, she merely raised one eyebrow before smiling mischievously. "Get a room," she stated with a wink before walking away.

"Well, it appears we have the space to ourselves. Though we will most likely endure a bit of grief about it," I stated dryly.

"When did we ever not?" Legolas replied before guiding me into the tent. I sat in front of him on the bed and he unbound my hair without a word. My eyes slid closed as Legolas ran his hands through my hair.

After a few moments the hands stilled suddenly. "Would you marry me?" My eyes snapped open and my heart skipped a beat. Very slowly I turned to face Legolas. He was staring at me intently. Though it should not surprise me, the fear in his eyes did. Surely he knew I loved him, that I could never refuse him? But then again, I reasoned, when had I ever really reassured him? My choice still loomed over us. His eyes dropped from mine and he began to speak, seemingly filling in the silence, anxiety in his voice. "I know I said I did not need an answer, that I could wait, and I am not asking you to make your choice. But we may never have another moment like this, where we are completely alone. And as our journey is almost at an end, I would like to know what I stand to gain should we win and what I stand to lose if we are overcome, and to be able to die with certainty should it come to that. Not that I doubt your love or fidelity, simply..." He trailed off, raising and dropping his hand in a helpless gesture. Legolas drew in a deep breath then looked me in the eye and continued, "So what I _am_ asking is in the event that you chose to stay, would you marry me?" I was stunned. I was being proposed to by Legolas Greenleaf, **the Prince of Mirkwood** was emblazoned in my mind. "Will you say? Can you?" Legolas pressed quietly, looking even more terrified than before.

"Yes," I whispered without hesitation. Then smiled because I knew it was right.

Now Legolas looked stunned. "Yes you can say or...?"

"Yes, I will marry you," I affirmed with quiet joy and saw it reflected in Legolas' eyes. His hands slid into my hair and drew me close. His lips brushed mine tenderly, once, twice. The third time was the charm because I could no longer stand his almost teasing touch. I claimed his lips hungrily. One hand left my hair to encircle my waist and draw me closer. My arms slid up his chest and around his neck. Time was running out but our embrace was tightening. Legolas' lips moved along my jaw line, across my cheekbone and alighted on my ear. He ran his lips lightly up to the tip of my ear, before nipping lightly. My whole body jerked leaving about a foot between us. Legolas was looking at me with a mixture of surprise and amusement clearly written on his face.

"Such a sensation was unexpected I take it?" he murmured huskily.

"As you might recall the pointy ears are a recent addition, and well you've never..." I trailed off. The knot in my stomach tightened. I fidgeted.

Legolas edged closer. "Did it please you?"

I began to blush. His gaze held me captive as he came still closer. I am pretty sure I stopped breathing as he once again placed his mouth near my ear. Legolas' hot breath scattered all thoughts I had to the wind.

"Kate? Legolas?" a gravelly voice called ruining the moment. I heard Almira's voice a second later then footsteps heading away from the tent.

"You have got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

"The dwarf has terrible timing," Legolas griped with a grimace.

"You're telling me," I muttered. "I suppose you should actually fix my hair." I cast him an almost apologetic glance.

"I should," he stated and paused. My brow furrowed as he seemed to be deliberating something. I opened my mouth to question him but was prevented from actually doing so because his lips descended on mine. Several moments later I was inhaling deeply as he rested his forehead on mine. "Your hair."

"My hair," I repeatedly dumbly.

As I went to turn Legolas stopped me. "I nearly forgot," he murmured. He reached under his tunic and pulled out a chain with two rings on it. This time I really did stop breathing. "Breathe," Legolas whispered with a lopsided grin. I nodded numbly and exhaled with an audible whoosh.

"How long have you been wearing those?" I asked, mesmerized by the shining silver bands he was removing from a matching sterling chain.

He took my hand and slipped a ring on my index finger. "Since Imladris," Legolas replied as he handed me his ring.

I looked up at him in shock. "Imladris?"

Legolas shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I know it seems a little presumptuous. But you awakened something in me that had lain dormant for so long. I figured if I was wrong or failed to win you no one would ever know."

Try as I might to prevent it, tears were leaking out of my eyes. "I love you," I stated before kissing him again. I lingered over his lips for a moment, savoring it. He drew back and just held my gaze for a moment as he swiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Shall I finally braid your hair?" Legolas asked with a rueful grin.

I nodded and turned. Though I was worried about the future and my choice, I was strangely relieved Legolas had initiated this. And it struck me that I wanted the certainty too. Our lives were on the line, what did we really have to lose? And if we lived...well we would cross that bridge when we came to it. Caution seemed rather uncalled for at this point anyway. Part of me was still reeling though. I did not doubt my decision, but it was a lot to take in all things considered.

Legolas finished braiding my hair all too quickly. He leaned in close and pressed a kiss to the side of my neck right under my ear. "I do not want to die," I admitted quietly, surprising myself at the admission. It just sort of slipped out.

"Please do not. I'd rather like to keep my future wife," Legolas quipped wearing a genuine smile, and I shoved him lightly with my shoulder, a small grin gracing my lips. He sighed and ran a hand over my hair. "There are no guarantees. Very shortly we could both be walking the Halls of Mandos. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm. And should the worst befall us, and our death come to pass, then at least we will die together."

I looked at him for a long moment. "That'll do," I murmured. Legolas pressed one last kiss to my lips before rising and extending a hand to me. I took it and we exited the tent.

The camp was quite a bit busier at this point as our time of departure was drawing nearer. "I will ready the horses," Legolas informed me softly before heading off to find them. I followed him with my eyes. He certainly cut a fine figure. And he was going to be mine, I reminded myself. Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down on me, for once, I added grudgingly.

Barely a moment later Almira sidled up to me with a leer. "Good morning," I stated demurely.

"Obviously it is for you," she replied. I blushed, shaking my head slightly and directing my gaze over her shoulder to the twins who were fast approaching us. "Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Oh come on, you cannot honestly expect me to believe you two were just chatting about the weather. It was awfully quiet in that tent."

My blush deepened. "I suppose I do owe you since you ran interference." She smiled triumphantly. "Let's just say, some things only improve with age."

"I knew it," Almira cried. "Anything in particular?" She leaned in closer.

"Well, there was this one thing with my ear," I began absentmindedly raising my right hand, index finger extended in emphasis. My revelation was cut short when Almira grabbed my hand.

"What's this?" she asked with a raise of one eyebrow as she grabbed my hand. "An engagement ring?"

"That it is," Elladan said with a wide smile which was reflected on Elrohir's handsome face.

"So your choice is made then?" Elrohir asked eagerly.

"Maybe?" I said uneasily watching the surprise register on their faces.

"What is this I hear about you agreeing to marry the elf?" Gimli demanded, a burgeoning smile on his face, as he and Legolas joined our circle.

"The truth," I stated sharing a smile with Legolas.

"So you will stay?" he supplied.

"Possibly," Legolas replied while shrugging one shoulder and sharing a bemused look with me at their confused expressions.

It was at that moment that Aragorn joined our group. "I missed something, did I not?" he surmised, crossing his arms in a kingly way that meant I want to know what's up right now.

"Kate and Legolas are betrothed...sort of," explained Almira more amused than confused at this point. She could probably understand better than the rest of them anyway.

Aragron looked a bit stunned for a minute then pulled himself together admirably. "Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order...sort of." He shook Legolas' hand with a genuine smile and a rakish wink before giving me a bit of an awkward pat on the shoulder. "I wish we could truly celebrate, but there is a bit of a war on you know. Come, you are all to ride with me at the head of the vanguard."

"Here we go," Almira said with a happy-go-lucky swing of her arm.

"What are you, Peppy the eighth dwarf?" I asked sarcastically and a tad incredulously.

She shrugged sheepishly while the others exchanged confused but resigned glances at my sarcastic remark. "I'm overwhelmed. It's nervous energy...makes me all bubbly," she finished, bouncing up on the balls of her feet.

"O-kay" I replied slowly, then suddenly grinned. "Why the hell not? Let's fucking rock this bitch," I cried totally amped up. Then shared an epic jumping hi-five with Almira, who was alternately emitting "woo-hoos" and "oh yeahs." I think we even bumped chests.

"Your parents will never have expected this," Elladan murmured. "I cannot wait until they meet," he finished giddily.

"Jerkface," I stated then punched him in the arm, in that oh-so-manly fashion.

"Ow," he stated rubbing his arm. "You are beginning to frighten me."

"That is why she is my future wife," Legolas stated smugly.

"Is it wrong that I want red meat and cigarette?" I asked.

"No," Almira said succinctly. "It's go time."

"Alright! Let's go kill stuff!" I cried, complete with fist pump.

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Aragorn, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise. He cleared his throat. "I, too, am under a great deal of pressure. Such fervor is contagious."

"Humans," Elrohir muttered lowly, and the other non-humans present murmured their agreement.

"Non-humans," Almira countered with a snort, taking the thought right out of my mind. Four pairs of brows rose in surprise, although it was kind of hard to tell on Gimli given the excess amount of facial hair to begin with.

"Right, well, no need to start another war," Aragorn stated quickly. "It is time," he asserted quietly.

We all sobered quickly, well, almost all of us. "Bump it?" Almira asked hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes and bumped my fist to hers. "Only because you are my friend and this is way too surreal to take seriously. It's not every day you get engaged to a super hot prince and prepare to face-off with a dark lord, or at least his minions."

"On that note," Aragorn interrupted with a wry smile, "mount up."

No more words were said as we headed for our horses. Seeing Aragorn mounting up let the rest of the army know it was time to go. There was great rustling and clanging as thousands of men climbed upon their noble steeds, or some such nonsense that goes into fairytales. Frankly, I had no idea why children were allowed to read them. It just filled you with grand dreams and delusions that were going to be cruelly shattered if you ever got mixed up in the real stuff they were based on. But I was on the verge of panic and/or manically amused so I might have been a bit biased. It occurred to me I really might have snapped. And then it occurred to me, fuck it. I had the right to be a little crazy. "Is this the part where I scream "Live free or die?"" I whispered to Almira as we urged our horses forward to the head of the vanguard.

"Freedom!" Almira cried in a hushed whisper, a la Mel Gibson as William Wallace.

And thus it was we set off with a smile. We reached Osgiliath around noon. "Thank god," I said when we halted. "I am starving."

"I do not believe we shall be stopping," Legolas leaned over to whisper.

"Damn," I muttered disappointedly as he handed me a bit of _lembas_. Our army left many craftsmen hard at work, trying to repair the defenses of the ruined outpost and once-glorious city. We crossed through Old Gondor, and as we passed through long-abandoned streets I realized this could be the landscape of the future; burned out streets and empty doorways. It was a sobering thought, one of too many lately. Our journey continued five miles more along a straight road before we ended our march for the day. Actually, only some people got a break. Those on horseback kept going, which in fairness, wasn't too bad since we hadn't been walking all day. By evening we had reached the Cross-roads, as it was called, and a great ring of trees. It had been a while since I had read the books, so names of places were hard to remember. Thankfully I had elves around and, like elephants, they never forget. "Geez, the air is way thick with tension," Almira murmured.

"Almost like you could cut it with a knife," I agreed.

"Another interesting turn of phrase to store away," Elrohir stated softly.

At each of the four roads Aragorn set trumpeters who blew a great fanfare while the heralds cried aloud: "The Lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that is theirs they take back." The king's head was reinstated on the defaced carved figure, replacing a ghastly orc one which was promptly destroyed. Men were set to work cleaning it and erasing the graffiti left by Sauron's minions. We camped there that night. I laid out my bedroll like always, Legolas on one side and Almira on the other. But it took at least an hour for me to quiet my mind enough to sleep. Once again the nameless man awaited me. I awoke with a gasp. Legolas sat up next to me. "You saw him again?"

I turned to him wordlessly and my expression must have been enough to answer his question. Legolas gently pushed me backwards. "'Tis only a dream. Rest now," he murmured, stroking my hair. And I did. The man had fled...for now.

The next day a guard, comprised mostly of archers from Ithilien, was left behind to watch over the Crossroads. The vanguard rode with Aragorn and Gandalf to look down upon the Morgul Vale. It was cloaked in darkness and entirely empty. What had lived there had just died recently, except for the Nazgûl who were out and about unfortunately. Our company did not tarry for long but broke the bridge and set fire to the surrounding fields. The next day passed in a blur as we continued. And it was on the third day that we began our journey northward. It was about a hundred miles from the Crossroads to the Morannon. And what we would encounter along the way was anyone's guess. Aragorn had ramped up the security. Mounted scouts went before us and soldiers on foot were placed on the edges of the file. I am sure there was a little more to it than that, but just because I knew how to use a sword did not make me a military mastermind. Every now and again, Gandalf would let the trumpets sound and the heralds would cry: "The Lords of Gondor are come! Let all leave this land or yield them up!" (1) But Imrahil said: "Say not _The Lords of Gondor_. Say _The King Elessar_. For that is true, even though he has not yet sat upon the throne; and it will give the Enemy more thought, if the heralds use that name." (1) And from then on, that's exactly what happened three times a day. Aragorn affected a noble pose, emphasis on affected. It was easy for those who knew him to see that he was distinctly uncomfortable because his posture and expressions were perfect, too perfect.

"I swear if I have to hear that call one more time..." Almira grumbled lowly as we stopped for that night. Like most marches I had been on to date, the days were beginning to run together. And like most nights, when I finally fell asleep the man was there beckoning me forward. The next day was awful. The fact that my subconscious seemed hell-bent on haunting me had me worn out and downcast. Everyone was just as disheartened as far as I could tell. The atmosphere was really bringing us down. It's hard to stay cheerful in a place infested by evil. Simple but true. But at least we had the opportunity to take out some of our aggression, whether or not it was in a healthy matter, well that's up for debate. Our scouts had informed us there was an ambush up ahead. As we set-up our own ambush, I turned to Almira. "Is it lame that I find it amusing that I can say "Forewarned is forearmed" and mean it literally?"

"At this point we are so badass we can say just about anything," she replied matter-of-factly.

"That's true. Just look at Bruce Willis," I mused.

The battle, if it could even be called that, is barely worth mentioning. We completely decimated the enemy. Though it did nothing to lift our spirits or inspire confidence. It was painfully obvious that this was more of a stunt to tempt us into doing something rash which was disconcerting because it meant the enemy just had troops to throw away. And to add insult to injury we had the Nazgûl tagging us from that evening onward. They made no cry nor came close, so only the elves could truly see them, but everyone could feel their presence. Talk about psychological warfare.

It was not until the sixth day after this nightmare trek had began that we finally reached the end of the living lands and entered the wastelands that lay before the gates of the Pass of the Cirith Ungor. Now we could also see the desert and marshes that stretched away to the Emyn Muil. Upon seeing the desolation and feeling the deep-seated horror within this place, many of our company were unnerved and unable to continue.

Aragorn looked at them with pity in his eyes, not anger, further evidence of the great man he is. "Go!" said Aragorn. "But keep what honor you may, and do not run! And there is a task which you may attempt and so be not wholly shamed. Take your way south-west till you come to Cair Andros, and if that is still held by enemies, as I think, then re-take it, if you can; and hold to the last in defense of Gondor and Rohan!" (1) Some shamed by his mercy, decided to stay. Some left. So now there would now be even less of us to face Sauron. This did nothing to help my disheartened state.

"What's he doing?" Almira hissed.

"What is right," I replied resigned. "Whether we like it or not."

"I do not understand," she stated in a small voice. "They knew where we were going, what had to happen."

"Yes, but even then it was not real for them," I explained slowly. "It would be like us looking under the bed and finding a boogie monster. For them, this was always a far-off darkness, something they had grown up hearing about but never seeing. You and I have known from the start this evil was real, seen its work. Some of these men probably never left the farm they grew up on, at least not for more than a day or two and then they probably only went to the neighboring village."

"It's a different world," she murmured lowly and I nodded in agreement. I could feel our companions in the vanguard looking at us closely, those that did not know much about us anyway, like Prince Imrahil.

We went forward more slowly now, wary, waiting. But still nothing challenged our progress. The next day was much the same. Until we made camp for the final time that night. Fires were lit around the perimeter and no one slept. Dim shapes could be seen circling the camp. The howls of wolves echoed in the night, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. No wind could be felt and the moon was shrouded in the smoke and mists of Mordor. As the night wore on it grew colder. Near morning the wind picked up again, but it now came from the North. As the landscape lightened, it appeared to be empty. The Black Gate was in sight. We had arrived.

They were shut and barred, yet no enemy could be seen upon its ramparts except for the Nazgûl hovering above the Towers of the Teeth, like vultures. But I could feel the weight of hidden eyes. There was no mistake that the Enemy was ready. We did not stand a chance. But we had no choice. There was no turning back now. Aragorn arrayed our forces as best as could be contrived. We were positioned upon two great hills of blasted stone and earth the orcs had discarded during years of labor.

Once Aragorn got everything sorted, the Captains rode forward toward the Black Gate accompanied by their trumpeters and heralds. Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Almira and I got to go so that all the enemies of Mordor had a representative present. And it occurred to me that if we failed, then even my time would not be the same if the theory that Middle Earth was a pre-Earth was correct. Lovely, I thought, so everything I held dear really was at stake. Part of me had always thought that if the worst happened maybe somehow I would end up back in my time. I had always kept it apart. This revelation shattered that security.

As soon as we were deemed close enough for our cries to be heard, the banner was unfurled and the trumpets were sounded. The heralds stood out. "Come forth!" they cried. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever. Come forth!" (1)

We waited for what seemed like forever but nothing happened. Just as we were about to turn away, there were several drumrolls that nearly shook the ground and echoed loudly in the mountains around us. The braying of horns soon joined the din, ringing harshly in our ears. The door of the Black Gate was thrown open with a great clang causing both Almira and I to flinch. From there came an embassy of the Dark Tower, led by the Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-dûr. He was clothed entirely in black, a not so subtle way of saying I'm evil. And his steed, very loosely defined, had flaming eyes and a skeletal frame. With him was a small band of soldiers who held aloft one banner that was black (big surprise) with the Evil Eye in red. He stopped a few paces from us, looked us up and down then laughed. As obnoxious as it was, I couldn't exactly blame him. Our numbers were pathetic at best.

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he asked. "Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not thou at least!" he mocked, turning to Aragorn with scorn. "It needs more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass, or a rabble such as this. Why, any brigand of the hills can show as good a following!" (1)

Aragorn didn't say anything, just met the other's gaze and held it in a silent contest of wills. After just s few moments, the other reeled back as if he had been struck although Aragorn had not moved an inch. "I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!" he cried. (1)

_Well, he can dish it out but he just can't take it_, I thought, embracing the adrenaline coursing through my veins trying to overcome my absolute terror.

"Where such laws hold," said Gandalf, "it is also the custom for ambassadors to use less insolence. But no one has threatened you. You have naught to fear from us, until your errand is done. But unless your master has come to new wisdom, then with all his servants you will be in great peril." (1)

"So!" said the Messenger. "Then thou art the spokesman, old greybeard? have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of thy wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance? But this time thou hast stuck out thy nose too far, Master Gandalf; and thou shalt see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great. I have tokens that I was bidden to show thee - to thee in especial, if thou shouldst dare to come." (1) He motioned one of his men forward and unwrapped a dark bundle, revealing the effects of Frodo and Sam. My throat constricted and I felt lightheaded. The what-ifs started swirling in my mind. I heard Pippin's cry of dismay and Gandalf's cry for him to be silent. But I could not focus on the words now being exchanged between Gandalf and the Mouth of Sauron. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating hard. "Kate," Almira was whispering frantically over and over in a pleading tone. I shushed her. "It's alright," I said then repeated myself. It had to be. I could not believe anything else. I tried desperately to regain my calm while the Mouth of Sauron and Gandalf discussed the terms. And when Gandalf rejected them and seized the tokens Sauron had sought to break us with, I drew a deep breath. This was it.

As the Messenger of Mordor sped away, the Black Gates flew open and hordes of the enemy poured out. We turned our horses and fled back to the ranks of men now staring in horror behind us. An army of Easterlings appeared and orcs streamed down the mountains to encircle us. We were well and truly trapped. Aragorn stood upon one hill with the banner of the Tree and Stars flapping proudly in the breeze and Gandalf beside him. On the other, the banners of Rohan and Dol Amroth stood. Men circled both hills. And I stood in the front, with my friends about me, as well as the Dúnedain, Prince Imrahil and others from Dol Amroth. For it was here that the first bitter assault would come. While the first charge lined up, Legolas kissed me hard. He held my gaze for a moment, one hand still fisted in my hair, which I gripped. "I love you," he whispered fiercely.

"And I you," I answered just as softly. One moment more, then he released me and I drew my first of few arrows, loosely fitting it to my bow.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," I heard Gimli say.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas replied sincerely.

"Aye. I could do that," Gimli amended softly.

Almira shared a grin with me upon hearing the exchange. "You know, I really wanted that inspiring speech from Aragorn," she murmured as she also drew an arrow from her quiver.

"Me too. I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with a Sue," I mimicked, smiling for the first time in what felt like years.

"What about side by side with a friend?" she asked with a genuine grin.

"That I can do. See you on the other side," I replied, trying for lightness.

"Here's hoping," Almira said dryly.

"Come on Frodo," I murmured and Almira gave a short laugh, which was cut short as the enemy began to charge.

With a cry of "Imladris!" the twins rushed to meet them. Legolas and Gimli followed, also shouting the names of their homeland. Almira and I shared a glance. "What the hell?" she said. With wild smiles, we dashed forward screaming, "America!" I slammed into the first row of orcs and barely flinched as I was sprayed with blood. Battle had been joined.

The orcs that were hindered by the mires in front of the hills let loose their arrows. Thankfully they were all pretty poor shots. I ducked and weaved while plowing through the enemy, mainly aiming to mortally wound and move on. Almira was slowly being separated from me as more and more orcs descended upon us. I was thrown off my feet when a body flew into me. Shoving the dead orc off of me, I was knocked back down when a cave troll went barreling by me. I had barely made it back to my feet when the next orc attacked me. It managed to slice my arm before I rushed it, slamming the hilt of my sword into its face. With a cry of rage it grabbed me by the throat and squeezed. Struggling I managed to slide a hand down to my left boot and pull free one of my daggers. Stabbing upward, I pierced the orc's armor and ended its life, but lost the dagger in the process.

Coughing wildly, I squinted at my next attacker and unfortunately did not move quickly enough to avoid being backhanded. The Easterling laughing. I got the gist he was going to try and make me suffer first. Obviously he did not know who he was dealing with, I reassured myself grimly, trying to shut out of the other man that haunted my dreams. I swung wildly at first to force him back because I was still out of breath. He backed off a bit, but the smile remained on his face. Blocking his next attack, my blade reverberated with the force of his swing. I knew momentary panic. He was strong. As we continued to spar I was slowly losing ground. Suddenly, I tripped over a body. Shit, I should have seen that coming, I berated myself mentally. Mentally taking stock, I realized the situation was pretty grim as I was down three weapons. I had run out of arrows towards the beginning of the battle because they had been severely depleted from the skirmish en route. My sword had been jarred from my hand when I hit the ground and I had already lost one of my daggers to the orc's armor. Funny how your mind works, I thought, almost amused by my dispassionate inventory. I should have been panicking. But I did not have time to, nor did I have time to grab the other dagger from my other boot because the Easterling jumped forward. I managed to twist far enough out of the way to avoid being skewered, but not far enough to avoid having my side sliced. I cried out and the Easterling's grin grew. I kicked him hard in the knee. He stumbled slightly and I rolled to my feet, but I could not stand straight. The Easterling turned and our eyes locked. If possible, his smile got even wider. Of course, it could be that I did not have a weapon and he had a huge sword, my mind supplied. Telling myself to shut up, I tried to come up with a gameplan. I thought I heard Legolas scream my name, but I could not turn as the man rushed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas struggling to reach me. As often happens in a life-threatening situation my mind shut-down and focused on the one piece of information I needed; a moment from one of Glorfindel's lessons came flashing back. I sidestepped slightly and turning into the man, grabbed his sword hand and guided his sword into the ground. Then I slammed the back of my head into his nose. He slumped to the ground unconscious. I sent a silent prayer of thanks heavenward.

"I cannot believe that worked," I muttered, looking around frantically for my sword, I noticed an orc taking aim. I froze like a deer caught in headlights, then realized it was not aiming at me, it was aiming at something slightly to my right. _Legolas._ And I just knew he would not be able to dodge it in time because it was unlikely he noticed as the orc was out of his line of sight. I was moving before I even realized what I was doing. Seconds later the wind was knocked out of me as my body slammed into his. Pale hair brushed my face. I watched in horror as Legolas was knocked away from me. My eyes raked Legolas' frame for an arrow. I hit the ground and rolled, unable to stop my momentum. Pain blossomed in my shoulder and I heard a loud crack. As I lay panting on the ground, I realized that I had succeeded when I fingered the broken shaft sticking out of my body. The world had slowed down. A large orc was bearing down upon me, but I could barely lift my sword. Pain was radiating throughout my torso and my side was burning. My vision narrowed and my hearing dimmed: adrenaline had kicked in. I yanked my remaining dagger from my boot with my right hand, managing to dispatch the offending orc. But more were surrounding me. It looked pretty bleak as I tried to struggle to my feet. Then the orc in front of me sprouted feathers from his eye socket. Legolas had reached me, as had Gimli and Almira. They encircled me and Legolas quickly leaned over me, but I pushed him away. I was down for the count mostly, as the arrow had pierced my upper chest. But the look in Legolas' eye terrified me, and with a surge of adrenaline I struggled to my feet. There were simply too many. It was only a matter of time. And I could not take that lying down; more like hunched over, one arm desperately grasping my dagger in a death grip, the other wrapped around my middle, my mind supplied rudely.

Hurry, Frodo, please, I prayed. What felt like a lifetime later, I heard the cry, "The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Almira caught my eye and her gaze was full of hope. "The British are coming!" she cried with a near hysterical laugh. "The British are coming!" Seconds later, our foes paused, trembling, staring in disbelief back at the Black Gate. The Nazgûl had turned tail and fled back towards Mordor. And I knew Frodo had succeeded. I lowered my sword as everyone paused in surprise and burgeoning hope. The earth shook. I stumbled and dropped to my knees, as much from weariness as the surfeit of emotions welling inside me. The men around me attacked their enemies with renewed fervor until Gandalf called: "Stand, Men of the West! Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom!" (2) The earth shook as he spoke. We were all rendered immobile in shock and amazement as The Towers of the Teeth and the Black Gate fell to ruin before our eyes. And far away in the Land of Mordor, a huge shadow expanded skyward and forward menacingly. But it was born away on a great wind. A hush fell about us.

When our attention returned to the enemy at hand, we found them in varying stages of disarray. Some, like the Men of Rhûn and Harad either surrendered or prepared to make a last stand. The orcs and other dark creatures were getting the hell out of dodge. They could see the writing on the wall. There would be no place for them in this next age.

A great gust of wind drew my gaze upwards. I saw the great eagle, Gwaihir, descending towards Gandalf. "I pray they find them alive," Legolas murmured wearily, following my gaze. I nodded in agreement. Now that I was not in mortal danger, my brain had sent the signal to knock it off with the adrenaline, and my pain level had ratcheted up several notches. A detached part of my mind noted that it all happened rather quickly. I heard Legolas intone my name frantically as I slumped to my side. Suddenly someone squeezed my shoulder and I opened my eyes blearily. "We have to remove this immediately," Elladan murmured, leaning down to look me in the eye. "'Tis most likely poisoned." Great, I thought ironically, that would explain why I was beginning to feel extremely lethargic. My eyes slid shut again. Hands began stripping me of my tunics and prodding the area around the wound. I flinched away instinctively and instantly Legolas' voice was telling me not to struggle, trying to soothe me. He took my hand and I opened my eyes. His mouth set in a grim line. "I'm fine," I managed to gasp out and he gave me such a harassed look I had to smile.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I gulped as Elrohir gingerly touched the shaft of the arrow. I grasped Legolas' hand tightly. "We will have to force it through," Elrohir stated lowly. I started sweating. "No way," I stated in a panicky voice. "That sort of shit only happens on "Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman." Legolas squeezed my hand and drew my gaze back to him. There was a plea there. I shook my head once, but he pretty much stared me down. Gripping his hand tightly, I shut my eyes and drew a deep breath. I was a Stoic, I repeated over and over in my mind. But to no avail. The first push and I was screaming through clenched teeth. Legolas stroked my hand as Elrohir worked, crooning sweet nothings as tears of pain coursed down my cheeks. I shivered when I felt the arrow break the skin of my back. It was a distinctly unpleasant feeling. And each twinge as they tried to work it free without leaving too many splinters in my body caused a similar reaction, and a wave of nausea. I released a deep, shuddering breath when they finally worked the arrow free from my flesh. Collapsing forward, my head came to rest on Legolas' shoulder while his arms circled my waist loosely. Legolas' gathered me gently into his arms, running his hands over my hair and pressing soft kisses to the side of my face and neck.

"We still need to bind the wound," Elrohir interrupted gently. Legolas pulled back slightly and helped me sit up. I looked at Elrohir steadily and nodded. He wrapped it tightly and I winced when he slid my arm into a makeshift sling. "Now for your favorite part: the foul beverage," Elladan announced once finished, trying to infuse lightness in his tone and failing. I could see them exchange worried glances when I did not protest. Legolas helped me down the medicine, and within a few short moments I passed out.

The men I killed stood before me side by side, arms reaching for me. "No," I whispered with an unwilling step forward, then another. I heard Legolas voice as if from a great distance and I stopped one foot mid-air. "No," I repeated firmly this time, planting both feet. The men beckoned me forward more insistently. Out of nowhere I was holding a sword, brandishing it menacingly. "No, I am alive and it is done. I will not come. I will not come!" I declared forcefully. They took a step towards me and with a cry of rage, I ran forward, charging them and they did the same. When I reached them, sword swinging, it slid through them and they vanished like smoke. It was done. Darkness reigned.

Citations

(1) LOTR: The Return of the King, Book V: Chapter X - The Black Gate Opens

(2) LOTR: The Return of the King, Book VI: Chapter IV - The Field of Cormallen


	37. Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Lord of the Rings, only the characters I created. Nor do I own anything by Disney. If only...

Author's Note: If you have reviewed and never heard from me I apologize. I try to respond to all the reviews and let you know how much I appreciate your input and dedication to this story. So, a general THANK YOU to all of you and a big apology if I somehow skipped over you!

Admittedly this is a bit of a filler chapter to get us from Point A to Point B, but I still think it's enjoyable. Bit of fluff after some angst, I suppose. Of course I am biased. Make up your own minds and let me know. Enjoy!

**Chapter 37- Stay**

I cracked open my eyes slowly and was greeted with incandescent sunlight. I winced. My senses felt sluggish. I could hear raspy breathing and dimly realized it was mine. I had memories of murmurings, tossing and turning. Opening my eyes wider I could see trees whose branches were swaying gently in a cool breeze that refreshed my flushed skin. Casting my gaze around, I noticed I was in a bed outside. Alone. "Oh god," I breathed. "I'm dead." Panicking I struggled to rise but I was twisted up in the sheet. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck," I repeated, my voice getting increasingly high-pitched. It dawned on me getting out of bed was so hard because I had one good arm. I dropped back on the bed in shock as the pain sank in. I was alive. Movement out of the corner of my eye drew my gaze.

"Kate?" Legolas' face was a mask of disbelief, which was swiftly being overtaken by delight.

"Pinch me," I demanded peremptorily, not ready to heed all the emotions surging within me at the sight of him. First and foremost I wanted confirmation I was in fact still living. Because Legolas would definitely be included in my heaven.

Legolas ignored me and crossed to the bed in about two giant steps. He swept me into a fierce embrace and I gasped. "Forgive me," he said as he drew back slightly, though he had not released me. "I thought you were dying," Legolas said desperately.

"I got better," I murmured, trying to make a joke and lighten the mood. Although why, I don't know. It's not like he would get it. But I was truly humbled by the emotion in his eyes and didn't know what to say.

Legolas just smiled softly, a touch of lingering sorrow there. "You have been so still all day, so pale," he drew in a steadying breath, eyes closed against the memory, and I felt my throat constrict. "I turned away because I needed a minute to gather my courage. To step forward only to find you had gone...I could not do it, not yet. But then I heard your movement and..." He trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. After a moment he continued, voice full of regret. "I am sorry, for I did not want you to wake alone."

"Do not let it trouble you," I stated, lifting my good arm to cup his face in my hand. "You are here now, and we are alive. I could shout with joy for that alone. But I won't because I would rather kiss you. Plus you are sitting quite close and I have no intention of hurting your pointy ears." He gave a short laugh, and kissed me smiling.

I wrapped my good arm around his shoulders to pull myself closer to him. Gently, Legolas tightened his grip around me, tilting his head to fit his lips more intimately to mine.

"I am going to go ahead and say she's feeling better," Almira's amused voice claimed. Legolas and I broke apart reluctantly and turned to see Almira, Gimli and the twins staring at us.

"Come to visit have you?" I asked.

"That we have," Almira agreed with a sunny smile.

"Gave us all a good scare, you did," Gimli stated, coming over and giving my good shoulder a pat. Elrohir had moved behind me to fluff up my pillows, then Legolas helped me move back and get settled, before sitting by my side supporting me with his body as well.

"And of course I brought you flowers as tradition dictates," Almira stated, handing me a bouquet with a flourish.

I took a big, appreciative sniff. "They are lovely. We will need a vase," I stated.

"Not to worry," Almira said and swooped down taking the flowers from me. I watched her walk to a little side table, where there were some wilting flowers residing in a bottle. She switched out the bouquets then came to sit at the foot of my bed, opposite Elladan. Elrohir was leaning against the footboard and Gimli remained standing. Dwarves and their hardiness.

"How long have I been out?" I asked eyeing the dying flowers.

"This would have been the eighth day," Legolas answered quietly.

"Seven days?" I cried. "I did not think my injury was that severe."

"And it was not," Elladan replied. "But orcs are not known for the cleanliness, nor for their honor. Not only was the arrow unclean, it was poisoned. Therefore, you were ill because you had been poisoned and because the wound became infected. Though we managed to keep the infection from being too serious. But it required keeping you in a restful state for many days. Besides, knowing you, you would never have stayed still long enough for your wounds to properly heal," he finished with a smirk.

"Fair enough," I replied. "So can I move around now?"

"Case in point," Almira stated with a bemused smile.

"You should be alright, though we would not have you go anywhere alone," Elrohir stated firmly.

I snorted, looking at Legolas. "Fat chance of that happening."

"Indeed," replied Legolas archly and I patted his leg in a conciliatory gesture.

"What did I miss? How are the Hobbits?" I asked. "And where is Aragorn?"

"Sam and Frodo are still resting while the King-to-be is scurrying about healing those he can, preparing to head back to Minas Tirith, and trying to deal with the fact that he is about to be, like, the most powerful mortal around," Almira informed me dryly.

"So basically he's running around like a chicken with his head cut off?" I surmised, causing everyone to grin, especially Elrohir and Elladan.

"Basically," she affirmed. "Otherwise it's been rather boring around here."

"I reckon that'll change when we get back to the city," I said.

"As will a great many other things," Legolas murmured pensively which gave me a thought.

"When do you think we'll be summoned?" I asked, looking directly at Almira trying to ignore Legolas who had stiffened at my side.

She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest before casting her glance heavenward. "I thought it would have happened by now. Don't know why but I sort of expected to go pretty soon after the battle ended, at least I was hoping."

I nodded in agreement. "Me too. I hate waiting."

"Maybe if you made up your mind," Elladan drawled and I kicked him as best I could, while Legolas gave him the evil eye.

"Please," Almira said with a scoff, albeit good-naturedly. "Give us a break. It's not like we are choosing between chicken or fish for supper. These are pretty high stakes."

"To say the least," I added. "Have you any idea what you are going to do?" I asked Almira, not entirely expecting a response.

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Mostly. I do not think I could give all this up. We really lived the dream, you know? To go back home, without even the memories of this place, would be brutal. I mean, can you really see spending the rest of your days in a cubicle? However, I do not have the certainty of a future here, not like you anyway."

"No," I replied softly. "I suppose not. I was hoping to avoid the standard desk job. Honestly I had no idea what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. But, like you say, I seemed to have figured that out." I cast a gentle smile at Legolas, who pressed a kiss to my temple, before I continued more lightheartedly. "Although I never planned on being a princess and actually having a pony either."

Almira laughed. "True, you are straight out of a storybook. So many little girls would kill to be in your shoes."

"I take it being a princess is a popular hope for girl-children?" Legolas posed, and at my nod continued, "But that seems at odds with your people's resistance to a monarchy."

"It is in a way. Except there are still some nations in our world that have monarchies. But their fantasies are based more on the fairytales and stories they are told than actual occurrences. Though some commoners have become royalty," I explained.

"So it is not unheard of in your world," Elrohir queried, "therefore that should make it somewhat easier for you, should it not?"

"Not really, it was such an uncommon occurrence. Besides I never desired such attention. I preferred a degree of anonymity. But it would be just my luck I would fall in love with one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Middle Earth," I ended lightly, snuggling into Legolas, trying to stifle a yawn.

Of course, Legolas was on me like a hawk. "It is time you rested, love," he commanded, casting a firm glance at the rest of my visitors.

"But I have not been awake for very long at all!" I cried, sitting up quickly then wincing.

"That matters not. You are still not wholly well," he furthered while standing and adjusting the covers so I could edge further down into my bed, which was really more of a sturdy cot as it turned out.

"You do not look so hot yourself," I grumbled.

"We are not talking about me," said Legolas.

"To be fair, she has a point," Gimli countered.

"Ha!" I cried, propping myself up on my good arm triumphantly. "That is why you are my favorite." Gimli smiled as Legolas rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you rested?" I challenged, a sneaking suspicion taking root in my mind which his silence confirmed. "Let me guess, not since I was knocked out right?"

"She knows you too well," Elrohir stated, casting a sympathetic glance at Legolas.

"And you have looked better," Ellandan pointed out.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest. "Please?" I asked softly, using the puppy dog eyes. "Stay?"

"He's a goner," I heard Almira whisper and Legolas shot her a look, but he did not contradict her. I sniffled, and Legolas looked down at me before sighing deeply.

"Fine," he muttered resignedly. The others took their leave while Legolas put up a mosquito net thing. "A little privacy seems called for," he explained a tad defensively.

"I will take your word for it," I replied agreeably. I scooted over and he took up his place at my side again, leaning against the headboard. Laying my head against his chest, I slipped into sleep almost instantly.

I woke hours later, sliding into consciousness slowly. Confusion reigned for a few moments as my mind tried to adjust to the fact it was dark now. Legolas' heartbeat echoed in my ear, my head rising and falling with each breath he took. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Legolas staring at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"Your choice," Legolas stated somberly

"Oh?" I murmured noncommittally, very carefully avoiding his gaze because I was freaking out inside. Did he regret asking me to marry him?

"Yes. Do you truly believe that you traveled through time?"

"That seems the most plausible scenario to me," I replied, trying desperately to keep my tone neutral. "Why?"

"Because I realize that perhaps you agreed to marry me simply because you craved certainty or happiness before facing almost certain death, and now that the tension and desperation has eased the decision to break from your family might prove impossible. And I would that you know I could never begrudge you such feelings. But I was simply thinking about what I would do if you left."

"And?" The question came out as barely more than a whisper.

"I would wait out the ages of the world to find you again," Legolas murmured, finally looking down at me. "Assuming all went according to plan," he finished with a wry smile.

I sat up to look him in the eye, sharing his smile. "You know what I was thinking? I was thinking how nice it was to wake up with you beside me and how I should treasure the moment. But then I realized that when I stay and marry you I will have the pleasure daily, and then it will probably be even better because you should at least be shirtless."

Legolas flushed then went still. "_When_ you stay?"

"That's right. I love you. I want to build a life with you and, let's face it, no one else could make a line that cheesy work," I said with an affectionate smile which widened as I was soon being kissed senseless by my fiancé.

"Truly?" Legolas asked breathlessly a few moments later.

"Sorry?" I responded confused. My mind got a bit scrambled whenever he kissed me.

Legolas smiled bemusedly. "You are sure?" he prompted.

I sighed, touching my forehead to his and closing my eyes. I needed his strength. "I believe so," I stated quietly, "though admittedly it pains me deeply to stay. But as I said, I love you and I cannot conceive of finding someone that could replace you or satisfy me in my world. But to do this to my family, I just...it's so hard to definitely turn my back on them, to have that finality. Unfortunately either way I lose. Yet I choose to stay, perhaps it is heartless, but I cannot give you up. I just can't, especially since I would not even have any memory of you. And I...I cannot live with that. Even though paradoxically I would not have the pain, I think I would still feel your loss."

My head snapped up as I felt Legolas' hand brush my cheek, just under my eye. He held his hand up and I could see the moisture on his fingers. "You are not heartless," he said very quietly.

I just nodded, unable to speak. Standing, he extended his hand to me. "Come," he said gently. "Walk with me under the stars."

Taking his hand I got to my feet gingerly. "How do you feel?" Legolas asked.

"A bit lightheaded, but overall glad to be out of bed," I stated. Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist, thoughtfully avoiding the cut on my hip. We walked in silence for a long time. The idea that I had actually made my choice just would not settle. My emotions were roiling around inside me. And I imagined something very similar was happening to Legolas.

"So now what?" I asked, slanting a glance at Legolas, beginning to smile again.

"Now? Now we wait and we enjoy having nothing to do except that which pleases us. Besides, I believe I owe you a courtship," Legolas answered with a wink and a roguish grin.

"That's right. And you should start by taking me to bed," I said, leaning into him seductively then laughed when Legolas flushed and began to splutter. "Because I am tired," I finished with a wicked smile.

"You enjoy tormenting me do you not?" Legolas asked resignedly.

"Of course," I admitted, smiling affectionately and turning to face Legolas who instantly drew me close. "Just think, you have an eternity of this to look forward to," I practically purred. As I ran my hand up Legolas' chest and into his hair, his smile widened. "I thought you were tired," he teased lowly, mouth hovering just out of reach.

"I got my second wind," I whispered, going up on my tiptoes to capture his lips. Legolas pressed me closer as the kiss deepened. He accidentally brushed the cut on my side and I winced. Legolas pulled his mouth from mine.

"Forgive me, my love," Legolas said ruefully.

"It is alright, but I should probably take another round of medicine. Being responsible sucks," I replied and Legolas laughed.

"I concur," he stated then kissed me quickly again, which ended up being not so quick.

"Gee, imagine my surprise at finding you two thus engaged," Almira deadpanned.

"Please tell me there is a good reason for your interruption of our opportune moment," I requested menacingly.

"Trust me, I know better, but the twins do not. It is time for your to take another healing draught and I figured that you'd rather have me find you."

"She has a point," Legolas admitted.

"True, but I do not have to like it. Meddling monsters the lot of them," I grumbled, beginning to limp after Almira.

"Wait," Legolas stated, grabbing my hand and stopping both me and Almira. "Allow me," he said with a charming grin. I stared at him perplexed then squeaked as he swept me into his arms.

"Put me down," I stated, "this is absurd. "I'm-"

"Fine? Of course you are, which is why you were limping and wincing, yes?"

"Well, when you put it that way," I grumbled and crossed my arms with a huff.

It was a short walk back, especially for me. Legolas deposited me on the bed and the twins appeared a moment later. I grimaced.

"You look so pleased to see us. Perhaps it is because of this?" Elrohir teasingly wiggled the cup of medicine.

"But we have a peace offering too: a hearty soup," Elladan supplied, brandishing the bowl in his hand.

"All is forgiven," I stated as my stomach growled. I downed the medicine and my customary grimace caused smiles all around. I traded my glass for the bowl and inhaled deeply before dipping my spoon in. I paused halfway to my mouth when Gimli appeared with a giant drumstick.

"How come he gets meat?" I asked incredulously.

"Because he was not ill for a week. You must go slowly as I am sure you would rather keep your food in then out," Legolas said pointedly.

"But meat..."

"Ah lass, you do us dwarves proud. Are you sure you are not meant to live underground?" Gimli quipped as Legolas pulled a face.

"Technically she will be," Aragorn stated matter-of-factly as he came to join us. He, too, was munching on a turkey leg. "For a little while at least," he amended, most likely thinking about Legolas' proposed move to Ithilien.

"It is not a proper cave," Gimli asserted, a twinkle in his eye.

"Because it was not built by a dwarf, I presume?" Legolas drawled.

"Precisely," Gimli's smile widened as Legolas rolled his eyes.

I laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Legolas' cheek. "I don't care if it is a proper cave or not as long as you are in it."

"Gag me," Almira muttered good-naturedly.

"With pleasure," Legolas returned, causing everyone to laugh. And the rest of the night passed in a similar fashion.

The days that followed were really a blur. Every day passed in a flurry of activity trying to prepare for our return to the city and Aragorn's crowning. There was a great sense of anticipation in the air, as well as great joy. Many nights, when Legolas and I would take our walks under the stars, we would catch sight of Aragorn staring in the direction of Imladris with a desperately hopeful small smile and a faraway look in his eye. Then we would share a smile and continue by in silence. I recovered pretty quickly thanks to the few elven traits I actually had and Legolas' over-attentiveness, which had me a little peeved and after a only a few days I could not take anymore.

"Should you not be resting?" Legolas asked for about the thousandth time while I was helping in the makeshift Healing Ward of our camp.

"That's it," I cried, dropping the stack of bandages I was holding for him before stalking out of the Healing Ward to find the twins, Legolas hot on my heels.

I found them eating under a nearby tree. "Tell him I am better," I commanded without preamble, crossing my arms and barely suppressing a wince.

"I saw that," Legolas stated. "You saw that, yes?" he demanded.

"Oh dear," Elrohir said.

"Oh dear is right," I continued, "because if you do not tell him I am fine to do more than just sit around like a bump on a log then I can promise you a world of pain."

"You are bluffing," Elladan stated, bemused yet almost uncertain.

"Try me," I muttered darkly.

"Is that a threat?" Elrohir asked with a lift of his brows, doing an excellent impression of his father.

"It is a promise," I replied.

"As if you could actually carry out such an action," Legolas scoffed.

I ignored him and continued to stare down the twins. "Well," Elladan began after a moment sharing a glance with his twin, "Your...spirit implies that you indeed have attained a certain amount of wellness necessary to perform light tasks." At my triumphant smile and Legolas' outraged huff, Elrohir held up a finger. "But you must not put any stress on your injury and you must continue to take your medicine. And do not ignore your body's demands for rest," he hurriedly added.

"Understood," I instantly agreed. I turned with a smug smile to Legolas. "So there is no need for you to hover."

"Oh, I shall hover!" Legolas declared, holding aloft one defiant finger.

I let out a frustrated cry, just barely catching myself before I threw my hands up in the air. Legolas smirked knowingly and I spun on my heel and stalked away, grumbling the whole time.

With the twins caving into my demands (read threats) and about two days worth of the silent treatment, Legolas finally backed off a little. At least to the extent that he no longer verbalized his worry. But his constant presence was reminder enough. Yet I decided to meet him halfway and not bite his head off every ten seconds because I knew he did it out of love. Plus the fact that I could help out without being submitted to forced bed rest every hour went a long way in soothing my ruffled feathers. Basically, working hard and partying even harder was everyone's mantra as we slowly made our way back towards the city. Where they got all the alcohol, I had no idea, but frankly I did not care as long as everyone was happy celebrating instead of dwelling on how far we still had to go rebuilding everything. Finally, after about a month, we were within sight of the city again.

"There are beds in there, honest to God beds, not glorified cots," I stated reverently to Almira. We were sitting on the outskirts of the camp, staring at the White City. Lights could be seen, and my guess was the citizens were having a gay old time. "So close yet so far away," I finished wistfully.

"Don't remind me," she replied. There was silence for a few minutes, before Almira broke it. "Do you think we will be called soon? Maybe after Aragorn is crowned?"

"I have no clue," I said honestly. "I really thought we would have been called by now. I thought I would be able to relax more once the War was over because we would've made our choice and it would finally be over. Perhaps that was naive, but I seriously thought I would not have to be turning this over and over in my mind still, constantly on edge because any minute I might be whisked off to La-la-land."

Almira snorted in agreement. "Yeah, I am not exactly tripping over myself to go back there, with that creepy birdman."

"Careful, he could be listening. Sort of like Santa. He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake," I sang.

Almira clapped. "Bravo, bravo."

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said in my best Elvis voice, which wasn't very good.

"It's amazing how so many things that you loved as a child turn out to be really weird," Almira mused.

"I'll say. Some of those Disney movies have really frightening sequences when they are vanquishing the bad guys," I replied.

"Dude, right? Like _Little Mermaid_?"

"I know, Ursula totally gets impaled! That's some heavy shit for a kid." We shared a short laugh then lapsed into silence."How do we square with the fact that we will never see a Disney film again?" I posed quietly.

"No clue, but we're doing it together right?" Almira said with a wry smile.

"That's the plan."

"Alright then, it's time to party."

"Agreed." We got up and started heading back towards the raging fires in the center of the camp. A smile stole across my face as I heard Almira humming "Lean on me." And I thought as I caught sight of Legolas that, somehow, it really was going to be alright.


	38. Summer in the City

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, big surprise.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Graduate school applications had me held hostage. Here's a long chapter as a thank you for your patience. I am posting this rather late for me as it's past my bedtime. I apologize for any errors. I will take care of little things like accents and whatnot later. But I wanted to get this out there, because I liked this chapter a lot. Hopefully you will too.

**Chapter 38-Summer in the City**

"We are going to be in the city. We are going to have beds! And baths! Greatest day ever!" I cried for possibly the thousandth time, skipping circles around our little party.

"Okay, I need you to walk more sedately. You are far too prone to injury to be carrying on so," Legolas stated as he grabbed hold of my shoulders when I passed him during one of my revolutions.

"Don't be silly," I replied, walking jauntily backwards. "I've made it this far, what's a few more steps? Whoa," I cried suddenly, arms wind milling as I tripped over a well-placed rock. Damn universe. Legolas just gave me a look as he kept me upright. "Fine, fine," I stated grudgingly turning to face forwards. "But beds," I added defiantly.

"Yes, yes, they are glorious, but one must _live_ to enjoy them," Legolas returned pointedly.

"Hey, we just ended a super bad dude and won a massive war. It's time to coast. Oh my god, I am going to feast," I finished, visions of roasted meat and potatoes dancing in my head.

"Coast?" queried Elrohir bemusedly.

"Cruise, take it easy, maintain our current condition, continue moving without using power," Almira supplied. "Often referred to when using a car or a bike, two stellar ways to get around which I am not going to attempt to explain. Ask again later."

"Hey, we should re-invent the bike," I announced. "Put it on our to-do list."

"So noted," replied Almira. "So far we have ice cream, power bars, trail mix, barbecue and bikes. Obviously we were very hungry creating this list."

"Yeah, add hoodies to that list and Reese's," I stated as an afterthought. "And before you even asks, hoodies are articles of clothing that are like thick tunics with hoods." Pippin shut his mouth with a snap.

"Done and done."

We continued on our trek back to the city, making small talk. We fell silent outside the city walls. It was still in ruins, but the scenery contrasted starkly with the atmosphere which was jubilant and hopeful. The sun was rising, glinting off our Company's armor. We were quite the spectacle as we approached the barrier, if I do say so myself. I could see Faramir standing there, as well as Eowyn, and a bunch of other people I assumed were important. The rest of the rabble had taken up residence on either side of the Gate. The knights and soldiers of Gondor and Rohan arrayed themselves in front of the walls. A hush descended on everyone as the Dunedain stepped forward, preceded by Aragorn. He was dressed to the nines in black mail girt with silver and a pure white mantle bound with a luminous green jewel. There was a star upon his brow held together by a slender fillet of silver. To call him handsome was an understatement. I looked to my left to Legolas and was gifted with a 100 Watt smile and handsome took on a whole new meaning. Eomer went with him, as did Prince Imrahil and Gandalf robed in white, and the four hobbits.

A single trumpet rang out and quiet took on a whole new meaning too. Faramir came forward with Hurin of the Keys (the name had finally come to me) and four guards bearing a casket of black wood bound with silver. Faramir knelt before Aragorn and said: "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office." And he held out a white rod; but Aragorn took the rod and gave it back, saying: "That office is not ended, and it shall be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last. Do now thy office!" (1)

Faramir rose and spoke in a clear voice: "Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! Behold! one has come to claim the kingship at last! Here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hand brings victory, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor. Shall he be king and enter into the city and dwell there?" (1)

Of course, everyone was in favor, shouting yea loudly. It's not like there was another more qualified king lurking about. Talk about an impressive resume. Faramir spoke again: "Men of Gondor, the loremasters tell that it was the custom of old that the king should receive the crown from his father ere he died; or if that might not be, that he should go alone and take it from the hands of his father in the tomb where he was laid. But since things must now be done otherwise, using the authority of the Steward, I have today brought hither from Rath Dinen the crown of Earnur the last king, whose days passed in the times of our longfathers of old." (1) The guards stepped forward and Faramir removed a crown from the casket. It was similar to the Helms of the Guards of the Citadel, except it was grander and all in white, with the wings made of lavish materials, like pearl and silver, in the shape of a seabird's wings. Nice and symbolic of the kings who had come from across the Sea. It also had some pretty nice stones set in it. Tiffany's would be jealous.

Aragorn took the Crown and held it aloft and said: "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." (1) Then he handed it back to Faramir, who looked confused for just a moment before he masked it, and Aragorn continued: "By the labor and valor of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this I would have the Ring-bearer bring the crown to me, and let Mithrandir set it upon my head, if he will; for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished, and this is his victory." (1)

Frodo then went forward and taking the crown from Faramir presented it to Gandalf. Aragorn knelt and Gandalf placed the White Crown on his head and said: "Now come the Days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!" (1)

But when Aragorn arose the silence did not abate and even grew more still if that was possible. For Aragorn had been revealed for the magnificent man he was, haloed in light; tall, strong yet gentle, with wisdom in his gaze. Then Faramir broke the spell, crying: "Behold the King!" (1) The trumpets rang out matched by the voices of the people as Aragorn went forward into the City and processed through the streets into the Citadel to begin his reign. Tears welled in my eyes as we progressed through the streets and the people cheered for us. I was awed and humbled by their appreciation and joy. It had been so long since I seen and experienced real happiness and it really brought home the magnitude of what I had been part of. It took me back to when Sam and Frodo had been honored at the Field of Cormallen. I can honestly say I never saw two people more flabbergasted in my life. The singing of "Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom" and the following celebrations had the same mood of wild elation that our entrance into the city did.

The days that followed kept Aragorn extremely busy as he received embassies from all over and pronounced his judgments. Most of my time was spent settling in and doing practical things like having clothes made. Aragorn had been thoughtful enough to see to it that Almira and I met with the local seamstresses so we would have more than a set of grimy travel gear to wear and actually be in fashion. Not too long after, about a week, it was time for Eomer and Eowyn to depart back to Rohan, and with them went the sons of Elrond. That morning was full of sad partings, though at least we knew it was not forever. But it was still weird to part with people we'd spent so much time with. I hugged Elladan then Elrohir fiercely. "Be careful," I commanded in a tremulous voice. "Which is probably ridiculous to say because you have thousands of years of experience and could hear a pin drop in the ocean miles away, but still, I worry."

They smiled at me affectionately. "We shall go forth with as much caution as we can muster," Elrohir stated, a twinkle in his eye.

"Which says very little," Legolas quipped with a roguish grin, causing the twins' smiles to widen.

"Now, take care of yourself. We would like to see you in good health when we return," Elladan murmured in a whisper. Arwen's coming was not common knowledge, although as elves close to both Aragorn and Arwen we knew what was up. I hugged them once more before they mounted their horses. "Thank you for healing me, travel safe," I said quietly and Legolas raised his hand one last time in farewell as with a nod of their heads they departed. Eowyn and Eomer had departed even earlier, which resulted in Merry and Faramir being a bit mopey.

I sighed and leaned into Legolas. "Are you well, love?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I am fine. But I just want to be called already so I can get my choice over with. I am tired of waiting. I want to be able to really celebrate not worry over it," I replied as Legolas took my hand and pulled me inside and back towards the house we were sharing with the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn had not wanted us to depart yet, and aside from maybe Legolas who was a monarch, none of us really had any pressing concerns or anywhere to be. I took a seat at the kitchen table as directed by Legolas, who was gathering fruit and breads to break our fast with.

"I feel as you, as much as I am loathe to repeat the experience of Lothlorien, I wish for the finality. Should you decide to stay-" Legolas just gave me a withering look when I snorted and mumbled "when" before continuing, "should you decide to stay I look forward to beginning our lives and properly courting you."

"As lovely as that sounds, two things: one, did you not promise to travel with Gimli? and two, is courting really necessary?" At the surprise and quickly burgeoning hurt in his eyes, I added in a rush, "It's not that I do not want to be courted, I just figured that we made it through this alright, what else do we need to do? I just...I do not want to wait that long," I finished flushing. Legolas placed a plate in front of me with a wide smile then leaned in and met his lips with mine. He pulled away after only a moment and to my great embarrassment I moaned at the loss of contact. My blush deepened. Legolas laughed and I soon joined him. After our laughter subsided, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, slowly and deeply. I edged closer to his warmth, my hands coming to cup his elbows. One hand had slid into my hair, the other rested at my nape. I bit his lip slightly and his mouth parted in surprise, which I used to my advantage.

"Skipped straight to dessert, I see," Almira drawled. "Taking a lesson from the French, eh?"

I blushed, but muttered defiantly, "Taking a lesson from the Canadians, **eh**?"

"Or the dwarf, terrible timing the both of you have," Legolas said with a wry, but pointed, smile.

Almira actually flushed this time. "So it would seem. But it is the breakfast hour and I wanted a croissant. I'd rather not walk in on you, you know." And she returned Legolas' pointed glance.

"Well, Lady Luck has never been our friend," I stated in a conciliatory gesture and Almira huffed in agreement. "And it is a rather popular spot. The kitchen is the center of a household," I ended matter-of-factly. And Almira opened her hands and shrugged in the universal "of course" gesture.

"Would you care to eat with us?" Legolas asked, pushing out a stool on the opposite side of the table with his foot.

"Sure," Almira replied, grabbing a croissant and plopping down on the stool. Our conversation turned to the work going on in Minas Tirith and plans for the city. Which brought us neatly around to our own plans again.

"You brought up my promise to travel with Gimli and I would like to do so," I nodded encouragingly and Legolas continued, "but what would you do in the meantime?"

"Almira and I were thinking of traveling as well," I stated nonchalantly, carefully avoiding his gaze and smiling at Almira.

Legolas gaze whipped from his plate to my face. "By yourselves?" he asked in a strangled voice.

I met his gaze and raised my eyebrows. "Yes."

"Wow, look at the time," Almira said, glancing at her wrist and her nonexistent watch. "I should get going. So much to do and so little time." And she dashed out the door.

"Are we going to fight about this?" I asked, sizing him up.

"Are you willing to be reasonable?" he returned, raising one eyebrow.

"Are you?" We had entered into an intense staring contest. Footsteps in the hall alerted us to an intruder, but neither of us was willing to break our gaze.

"Ah, right," I heard Gandalf say. "I am going to be on my way. I suddenly remembered I am not particularly hungry." His footsteps faded away.

Legolas sighed and turned his gaze to the window on our right and the garden beyond and I tried not to smile triumphantly. "I will not keep you from going, not that I could," he paused and rolled his eyes at my snort, "but I am not pleased at the thought of the two of you traveling alone. I would that you at least have a couple guards travel with you. You have an awful tendency towards injury. And you are not the greatest warrior," he glanced at me apologetically, though his tone bordered on patronizing.

"I was warrior enough to save your life," I said indignantly.

Legolas looked absolutely god smacked. His mouth opened and closed several times and I swear a vein began pulsing in his forehead. "Well," he said stiffly, "I did not expect to have that lorded over me."

Now it was my turn to be shocked into silence. I had not meant it quite like that. How could he think me so petty? I took a deep breath, but I was still angry and rather hurt. "And I did not expect such ingratitude." Legolas' eyes widened. There was a pause as I think we both recognized things had gotten a bit out of hand. Another fraught moment passed but then Legolas stood and silently walked from the room. I released a pent-up breath and stalked out into the adjoining herb garden. I needed to cool down. Feeling guilty about letting my anger get the better of me I blinked back tears and plopped down at the base of a shade tree. Thinking over the interaction, I realized maybe a proper courtship wasn't a bad idea. It _was_ eternity we were talking about here. Dating during the Quest _did_ put a highly unusual tone to the whole thing. It would be nice to spend time together under normal circumstances. Really I was most uneasy about all the formality. Honestly, I figured we had probably broken some rules, and I was sure there were even more I was going to want to break. Formality was not something I was particularly good at or even a fan of. Besides, I just loved Legolas. There was nothing I had ever been more certain about. I ran a hand over my hair and felt the braid Legolas had done. I sighed deeply and heaved myself to my feet. It was time to find him and compromise. Turning I saw Legolas at the door of the garden. I took a deep breath. "I want to apologize," I started.

"As do I," he said quietly. Legolas approached me and tucked a bit of loose hair behind my ear.

"Both of us have the habit of speaking before thinking. And I am sorry for it. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you." He sighed and nodded and I continued. "Look, I do not want to fight. I am sure we will, life is not all sunshine and rainbows, but not now. Now I want to enjoy what time I have with you before I am whisked away to Neverland. I know traveling could be dangerous, but you have to trust in me and Almira. I did manage to make it this far. However, I agree that I should not push my luck, so I was thinking Almira and I would just travel to visit the different Elven realms. That way we could visit friends and travel with messengers on some of the more dangerous routes between places. Neither of us want a lot of adventure, we've had that."

Legolas fiddled with the end of my braid. "Nor was it my intent to hurt you. I am grateful you took the arrow for me but you must know part of me also wished you had not. You are my life now and you are the only wife I want. So I cannot lose you. Just promise me you will use the utmost caution."

"I promise," I replied, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I have a lot to look forward to so I am not going to chance losing a future with you. Your worry is understandable and I feel the same way. We have been together for almost every hour of every day for months. Being apart is going to be weird."

"But at least when we reunite it will be for our wedding," Legolas supplied with a smile.

"Wait, what? Won't we need time to plan everything?" I asked, slightly panicked. "I mean I'll have to get a dress, we'll have to put together a guest list and select a menu, and a million other things."

"Is that how it happens in your world?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. The couple dates, then gets engaged, then they plan their wedding. Depending upon the size of the occasion and any time constraints the couple might face, the length of the process varies. People usually allow at least six months to a year."

"But the couple does all the planning?" Legolas clarified.

"Yes, and whomever they choose to have help them. Who does it here?" I asked.

"It would be arranged by our households mostly, especially since I am royalty. Really all one needs to plan is the feast," Legolas explained.

"What about a ceremony?"

"We simply stand before our guests, the names of Varda, Manwe and Eru are invoked to witness and bless our union and then we exchange rings. Then we feast," Legolas finished with a grin.

"That's it? We're married?" I said incredulously. It seemed much less involved than what I was used to.

Legolas grinned slightly, almost sheepishly and I raised my eyebrows. "Remember what we discussed in Lorien? We are not actually married until we consummate our union."

"Oh right. But the ceremony makes it legal?" Legolas shook his head. "So just the sex?" He nodded. "Well, alright then. Do we get a honeymoon?"

"A what?"

"The couple takes a vacation together to celebrate being married and just spend time together. Basically the idea is that the couple gets to have lots of uninterrupted, hot, steamy sex," I stated matter-of-factly with a wink.

"Well, I am more than amenable to incorporating some of your traditions. This is your wedding too," Legolas replied with a roguish grin and I laughed.

"How gracious you are," I stated. Legolas took my hand and led me back into the house and out the front door into the city street. "You know," I began as we walked, "we seem to have gone about this backwards. I mean courting should come first, right?"

"Indeed," Legolas said in an amused voice. "And our union should have been approved by our household, and there should have been a feast. But in times of duress, such ceremony is not necessary. We could even have bonded and it would have been acceptable. Although, I assumed our family and friends would prefer we wait." We shared a bemused glance at the understatement. Our family and friends would have flipped. "Of course, I mainly did not want to bind to you under such circumstances. I wanted it to be about joy, not desperation."

"I am glad for I feel the same. Although the proposal was fine by me," I quipped which earned me a laugh. We spent the rest of the day walking around and talking, getting the lay of the land still. It was a big city We had dinner with the rest of the Fellowship in the house as usual. Sometimes, like that night, Aragorn would show up. I think he liked the break from all the formality and court politics. Especially since he was a relative stranger here. Every time a member of the nobility debased themselves I could swear I saw him twitch. Plus, sooner rather than later the Fellowship would part and there would never be a time when we would all be together again. Unless everyone managed to get together for Legolas' and I's wedding, which was an odd thought that that could change stuff. Another thing to worry about, I thought, great.

Our days fell into a routine, and it was nice to have one again. Once upon a time my life had been entirely routine and comfortable, safe. But then I came here and went to war and everything was uncertain and I was on edge all the time. Now that had ended and the ordinary was a novelty that I marveled at every day. But rebuilding would only take so long. Sifting through the rubble, I often questioned what was next. I had eternity to fill up. And what the hell do princesses do? I had been a warrior here. Would a more sedate lifestyle satisfy me once the novelty wore off? I knew I would have to have this conversation with Legolas eventually, about the expectations of Elven royalty, but I was kind of afraid and I figured it could wait until I had made my choice. And so the weeks wore on. Almira and I spent a few hours a week trying to plan where we were going to go, how long we would stay and just the logistics of it all.

"Obviously we will be spending a fair bit of time in Lothlorien," I said one morning as we poured over maps. It was the day before Midsummer, when Arwen and her escort were set to arrive. And it was hot. Despite being elves, we were still uncomfortable as the halls themselves were incredibly stuffy.

"Really?" Almira asked in delight and seeming surprise as she fanned herself.

"Duh, did you really expect otherwise?" I queried bemusedly, twisting my hair on top of my head.

"I don't know. I just figured it might be kind of weird or hard for you and I would not want you to feel like a third wheel," she explained.

I snorted. "Please, you have put up with Legolas and I for long enough, I think I can return the favor."

"An excellent point," Almira teased. "How long would you be comfortable staying?"

"I was thinking four months in each place, starting in Lindon then moving to Imladris, then ending in Lothlorien."

"Then, of course, on to Mirkwood," Almira said with a small smile, which I did not share. She noticed and asked, "What's up? Are you not excited?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and she waited patiently. "I am, but I am nervous, too. I don't have just his family to impress, but a whole kingdom. Am I cut out to be royalty? What do princesses here do anyway?" I sighed deeply. "Basically I am freaking out. I know I need to talk to Legolas, but I am afraid to have this conversation. What if I will hate being a princess? Then what? And we still have not made our choice, so it seems a little premature to be talking about the future but it's coming up on us fast. So we are going to have to make these decisions soon. And frankly, I am just fed up with waiting; wincing at every strong breeze and raven's call. This is getting ridiculous," I finished with a frustrated noise.

"I hear that. This lingering has me second-guessing everything. I mean, I would not be comfortable traveling if we could be summoned. I don't want my body just lying around somewhere."

"For real. I am hoping we go after the you-know-what," I whispered then hummed the bridal march.

"Me too. I wonder how long we will be out this time," Almira mused.

"No idea. Let's go spar. I am tired of thinking," I said getting to my feet. We headed out of the royal library and back to the house, grabbing our weapons and heading to the royal training grounds. Knowing people in high places had its perks after all. Since we were tight with Aragorn we had access to his digs. We were housed on the topmost level, where the King's quarters were, as well as the barracks for the Guards of the Citadel, the Steward's quarter's, guest housing, the feast hall, and quarters for the servants. Right now it was busy, but it was about to get slammed when the elves got here. The topmost level was huge, so it blew my mind to think about how big some of the lower levels must be. It was a pain traveling to the other levels because each gate was in a different place on each level, and each one had a different password, which changed every month. So our motivation to explore was somewhat limited. Although our participation in the efforts to rebuild had helped us learn our way about the city to an extent.

We spent a couple hours sparring before heading back to the house to clean up and prepare for lunch. I had a nice little bedroom that overlooked the herb garden in the courtyard and the view of the plains beyond. The house was a square shape with a central courtyard and the rooms oriented around it. There were two levels and the bedrooms and baths were on the second level. Built out of stone, it stayed rather cool during the day thankfully. I took a few minutes to stare down into the courtyard as I brushed out my hair and braided it loosely. Frodo was sitting there, lost in thought. We had only spoken so much since he got back and it was easy to see that the horror of Mordor was still pretty fresh and understandably so. Everyone had a sort of silent, unspoken pact to give him his space. The fact that he could even still smile during our dinners and chat with everyone was impressive to me. I'd probably still be curled up in a ball somewhere if I had been in his place. I sighed, tied off my braid and stepped over to the closet. I dreaded getting dressed because there were so many layers and the fabrics were very heavy. All the corsets and underskirts were like deadweight. A knock on my door announced the arrival of my handmaiden. It was super weird having one, especially because I did not set a whole lot of store by formality and this poor thing was quite young and therefore terrified of doing anything wrong. So her keeping to whatever rules were laid out clashed with my easygoing manner concerning etiquette. After a couple months I still had not convinced her to just call me Kate. Although at least now she called me "Lady Kate" and not just "milady." But I had to have one because it was befitting to my station. Thanks to my engagement to Legolas I was technically royalty.

"Come in," I called.

"Good day, Lady Kate," Pála said timidly. She came to stand next to me. "Have you selected a dress to wear this afternoon?"

"Not really. It's so damn hot," I complained and hid a smile at her slight wince at my swear. "Something simple." Which was near impossible, I thought bitterly. The Elves favored looser, flowing gowns with the billowing sleeves that made me feel like I had time traveled back to the Middle Ages. They were light and natural, almost an extension of their environment. Lacing on those gowns was only for slight definition and decoration. It was not so much about the body as elves were more turned on by a great voice or fabulous hair; which made sense since they all had hot bods to begin with. The Gondorians tended to favor gowns that were a little more over the top in my opinion. The main difference was mostly material and puffier or tighter sleeves. The Gondorian nobility favored fabrics that were very expensive to showcase their wealth, which often tended to be heavier fabrics. Great for winter, not so great for summer. And then of course there were all the undergarments which elves really only used for special occasions. Otherwise they were pretty much hippies. I took off my robe as Pála approached with the corset that was to go over my chemise. I had already put on my hose, which I had never cared for. Thankfully elves did not believe in those either.

"Will this suit, milady?" Pála asked, holding up a green velvet dress. I managed to contain my grimace and gave her a quick nod. I stepped into the heavy gown and barely repressed a groan. I was going to boil. She laced the sides tightly before moving to attach the sleeves. But I stopped her.

"No sleeves today," I commanded and she looked scandalized. And I bit my tongue to keep from telling her it was absurd. It's not like my arms were bare, I had a chemise on after all. "It is far too warm," I explained. She made no protest and it seemed to me she could sympathize at least about the heat. Although, servants had lighter materials for clothes they still had to put up with the layers. She tweaked a few things before stepping back to admire her handiwork. "Milady is most fetching," Pála complimented quietly.

"Thanks," I said, running a hand over the hunter green velvet gown. I rather liked this dress despite its heat retention properties. It was fitted to about my hips before the skirts flowed out and had a squared neckline. "You work wonders." She flushed and dropped her gaze, lifting her skirts and preparing to leave.

"Oh, Pála," I called. She turned to face me. "I would really appreciate it if you could have my tunic and leggings cleaned." She curtsied without a word before grabbing the garments and exiting the room. I could tell she was uneasy with a lady who was a warrior, but at the same time I had observed her staring speculatively at my weapons and the garments I fought in, a look of puzzlement and curiosity on her face. I often wondered if she envied me slightly, or really my freedom. God knows I could not handle being confined to dresses all day, every day. And sewing was a lost cause. I left my room and bumped into Almira, who was clothed very similarly, save her dress had a rounded neckline and was in black. Both were decorated along the collar with brocade though different colors, and both of us had foregone sleeves.

"I am going to fry like an egg on a sidewalk," Almira grumbled.

"Tell me about it. It's not even midday yet and I am already warm," I complained.

"Which is fitting, as your beauty outshines the sun," Legolas said.

"Ugh, please do not be charming. I already dislike you enough because you do not have to wear anything this restrictive," I replied. "Your liking it just makes you a traitor."

"Whatever would I do without such disdain and indifference to my charms?" Legolas asked dramatically.

"Deflate your ego?" I supplied sarcastically.

"Perhaps I would find someone else who finds me entertaining," Legolas teased, but his arm encircling my waist to draw me closer denied his own words.

"As if you could," I retorted haughtily.

"You know, there is only one thing that should be done with a mouth such as yours," he murmured suggestively.

"Use it to eat breakfast?" Almira proposed dryly.

"That too," Legolas quipped, winking at her before pressing a quick kiss to my lips. We entered the kitchen laughing.

"Elves," Frodo muttered good-naturedly.

"Hobbits," I returned as I took a seat next to him and winced.

Legolas touched my elbow and I met his concerned gaze. I smiled reassuringly. "It's simply this damn corset. I swear they do not want me to breathe, let alone eat. That's how you can tell this ridiculous get-up was invented by men. We cannot run in these gowns thus we are forced to endure their company and cannot breathe enough to utter a word of protest," I groused and set the table's occupants laughing heartily.

"Men," Almira huffed in agreement.

Once we had settled a bit and tucked into our food, Merry looked at Almira, Legolas and I in turn. "I take it you know what has Strider in such a tizzy?" he posited slyly.

"We might," I said slowly, sharing an amused and excited glance with Legolas and Almira.

"I do not suppose you would care to enlighten the rest of us?" Gimli led sternly, yet with a gleam in his eye.

"I would love to...but I would hate to ruin Aragorn's surprise," Almira replied, smiling at their frustrated cries.

"But, if it is any consolation, you shall find out soon enough," I told them before taking a bite of apple slice with cheese.

Just then Pála appeared in the doorway winded, making it obvious she had run here. "Milady-" At my glare she corrected herself, "Lady Kate, I have done as you asked. _They_ approach."

"Most excellent, thank you very much. Now, would you care to break your fast with us?" I asked, trying to contain a mischievous grin and divert everyone's attention from her announcement.

Her eyes went wide, like saucers, before her gaze dropped to the floor. "Oh no, I could never...it would not be proper."

I nudged Legolas and led his gaze over to Pála and winked. He smiled impishly. "Do not fret, my dear," he all but purred and Pála peeked up at him beneath her lashes. "We do not stand on ceremony here. And as you have done my lady a favor, it is only fair we repay it. Unless you have already eaten?" The heartache in his tone was perfect, she would have to have been made of stone to refuse. She shook her head mutely. "Oh good, please take a seat," he gestured to an open chair and she sat down stiffly, flushing but from embarrassment or excitement it was hard to say.

"Apple?" Frodo asked kindly and I swear she almost went into a dead faint. It's not every day the savior of the known world offers you a piece of fruit after all.

"Thank you," Pála whispered.

"So, do you like being Kate's handmaiden?" Pippin asked with one of his grins and I rolled my eyes, a smile once again snaking its way onto my face.

"It is a great honor," Pála said earnestly.

I gave a short, surprised laugh. I was rather touched at that. "You are a saint," I said affectionately. "Dealing with me is probably pure torture. I am always complaining about not getting to wear pants more often. I daresay you must wonder if you were assigned to a gentleman instead of a lady."

The others laughed, but Pála shook her head. "You are too beautiful," she blurted. "And very graceful."

Legolas laughed. "Well, Pála, I certainly agree with you about her beauty, but she is terribly clumsy. Obviously she has been extra careful around you. But on our way here..." and Legolas began recounting numerous stories of my klutz-tastic ways, which led to other stories of pranks and adventures and fond memories. And soon enough, Pála was smiling openly, eyes shining, hanging on every word, and asking questions, actually talking to us. She seemed so young, and thinking that set me back. _I_ was so young. She was only a few years younger than myself, probably about fifteen. It was disconcerting to think the war had aged me. And it wasn't exactly like I hung out with the youngest people ever. Without realizing it I had begun to frown.

"Love?" Legolas queried and I realized everyone was looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I just...miss the wind," I supplied. It was the first thing that came to mind and I managed not to wince. That sounded pretty lame, but it was oddly true. The room was kind of stuffy and the air still.

"You really are becoming an elf," Gimli groused while Legolas beamed.

"You are not one already?" Pála queried softly with wide eyes.

"Uh, not exactly," I stated, scratching my head.

"What say we continue this tale outside?" Legolas said, nodding towards the door.

"It looks as if it might rain," Frodo said. "The wind is picking up."

"Thank god," exclaimed Almira, standing quickly and striding towards the door. "I'm roasting."

"Right behind you," I called, twitching my skirts uncomfortably, the rest of them trailing after us.

"Does it storm often here?" Merry asked Pála.

"Indeed, at least twice a week in the summer," she responded. There was a bit of an awkward pause as I could tell Pála wanted to know more about Almira and I but was too polite to ask. I shared a glance with Almira.

"So what were we saying before?" she asked with an impish grin

"I think we were talking about how you and I are sort of our own species, a humano-elven hybrid if you will," I returned. I continued more seriously. "Pála, what we are about to confide in you is top secret. You cannot repeat our story."

She nodded earnestly and Almira and I recounted our peculiar history. We finished as the first fat drops of rain began falling from the sky. Our group hurried inside, poor Pála still a bit shell-shocked after hearing our story, which was unfortunate as we ran smack into the Head Maid Lady ( I really needed to get a grip on all these titles as Head Maid Lady was probably offensive) who did not look pleased.

"Pála!" she scolded. "Have you lost all sense Eru gave you? You know better than to dilly-dally when there is work to be done!"

Pála had flushed scarlet, her head bowed in shame. She started when I came forward and softly touched her arm in support and sympathy. I had been through my fair share of dressing downs. Us rebels had to stick together.

"It is my fault that Pála was detained, I am afraid. I had need of her this afternoon," I explained, extending my nose haughtily into the air as I had seen several Gondorian ladies do, trying to radiate cool authority without being a complete bitch.

"Of course," the matron responded in a tone that could have frozen water. "My apologies." She gave Pála a glare that brooked no argument and the girl rushed by her and out of the room before the matron turned on her heel and left.

"Jesus," I exhaled my breath with a whoosh. "No wonder Pála is running scared all the time. I would be too if I had to report to Dragon Lady there."

Almira gave an irreverent snort of agreement. "I don't think I'll sleep tonight. That's the stuff of nightmares right there."

I caught Legolas smiling bemusedly. "What?" I queried defensively.

He shook his head slightly. "You and I will have a very interesting household," Legolas stated.

"Huh?" I saw my confusion mirrored on Almira's face and the amused looks of the Hobbits and Gimli were making me suspicious.

"Judging by your expression I take it that you did not realize as my wife and as a princess you will be head of a household," he replied lightly.

Apparently it was my turn to be shell-shocked. "Yeah, not so much. Oh my god, I have to be Dragon Lady," I breathed in dismay.

"I hope you were taking notes," Frodo quipped and everyone burst into laughter as I flushed, before beginning to giggle too. The absurdity, not to mention impossibility, of me being so stern was obviously entertaining for everyone to imagine. I was going to be a complete push-over.

Our group settled at the table once again and ever-so-predictably the hobbits began eating again. "So can I still wear pants as a princess?" I posed after a few minutes, thoughtfully munching a pomegranate.

"Of course," Legolas snorted. "Upon marrying me you will not be locked in a tower and forced to knit and simper. We are not men," he finished, seemingly affronted.

"We are not that bad," Aragorn stated with a reproving glare as he stepped quickly into the kitchen before ducking into the pantry, the door open to us but the view from the door blocked.

Our confusion was cleared up a moment later as one of his particularly pompous advisors stopped in the doorway, rather out of breath. All of our heads conspicuously swiveled from the cowering king to the agitated advisor.

"Pray tell, have you seen his majesty?" The words rushed out on a wheeze and he gasped a huge breath of air, before continuing. "I have important matters to discuss with him."

Seeing Aragorn's frantic hand gestures out of the corner of my eye, I shook my head along with everyone else. Taking pity on Aragorn even further, most likely because he had suffered through similar painful encounters, Legolas said, "He passed by only a moment ago on his way to the Royal Council Chambers, I believe."

"Thank you, your highness," the advisor bowed deeply before determinedly setting off on the false trail.

Aragorn reappeared a few seconds later. "You have my thanks, old friend," he stated as he clapped Legolas on the shoulder while dropping into the seat next to him. Aragorn snagged a few grapes before saying, "What were you discussing?"

"The workings of a royal household," Gimli said, an impish grin in place.

Aragorn let out a strangled noise and nearly choked on a grape. "Sweet Eru! Can I not escape such inanity just once?" he cried.

As our laughter at his dismay died down I placed a consoling hand on his arm. "It is not so bad, I promise. Legolas was about to enlighten me on what to expect as a princess, with snarky comments from the peanut gallery no doubt." Aragorn seemed to get the gist of what I was saying as his face took on the expression of someone who has seen the light at the end of the tunnel.

"That could be amusing," he stated warily and hopefully.

"Yes, I had just informed Kate that she would be the head of a household," Legolas supplied. "Frodo suggested she learn from the stern matron you have running yours."

Aragorn blanched at the mention of her. "She is a bit of a terror. I dread the conflicts that will ensue between her and-" he cut himself off quickly, flushing a bit as Legolas, Almira and I smiled smugly at his near slip-up.

"Between her and who?" pressed Pippin.

"No one," we all said quickly, too quickly.

"Fine," huffed Pippin after several seconds of pouting had no effect. Frodo of course looked like he had figured it out, as did Merry, and Sam had a dreamy look on his face that told me he was miles away thinking about his own possible household.

"It probably won't be so bad, right? I mean, I'll only be a princess. Not the top of the food chain," I stated, though it was more of a question.

"Princess, hm?" Aragorn mused. "Not queen?"

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Thanks for that," Legolas said with a glare for Aragorn, gingerly rubbing his pointy ear.

"Kate could be queen?" Merry stated with wide eyes. "That's a lot to take in," he added matter-of-factly.

"Yurgh," I managed, trying for an indignant "Yeah!" and failing spectacularly as I desperately tried to draw air into my lungs. Almira was rubbing my back soothingly.

"Possibly," Legolas stated carefully in gentle tones, reaching a placating hand out to me which I batted away, before he shot another glare at an almost repentant Aragorn. "My parents might, and I say _might_, have mentioned desiring to travel to Valinor once the outcome of the war was determined."

"That's like now!" I cried.

"Since Sauron was defeated I do not believe they will be eager to leave," Legolas continued calmly.

"Operative word being believe. No certainty about that," I groused.

"It was primarily my mother and grandmother that desired to go. They grow weary of this world."

"Grandmother?" I asked, my head starting to hurt with the idea of confronting three generations of Legolas' female relatives.

"Talk about terrifying," Aragorn interjected with a shudder.

"I'm doomed," I groaned dropping my head onto the table as Legolas practically growled at Aragorn to shut up already. "I know absolutely nothing about being royalty and my soon-to-be grandmother-in-law can apparently give Dragon Lady a run for her money. Yep, I'm toast," I summed up, picking my head up only to drop it dejectedly onto my arms on the table.

"Now, now," Merry said mischievously, wagging a finger at. "Don't be hasty."

"The lad's right," Gimli said. "We will help you master the finer points of Middle-Earthen propriety." Earnest nods from around the table had me smiling, albeit only slightly.

"No offense, but when was the last time any of you were a princess?" I could not bring myself to say queen. I was sticking to Legolas' weak assurance it was a remote possibility, hopefully only a freak occurrence.

"Never, which is why you have him," and Gimli nodded at Legolas. "But we have all been up to our necks in nobility since this mad venture started and thus we have all picked up a thing or two. Additionally, we can educate you on all the foreign customs and distinguished persons you will have to know. I can assure you that you will never find a better expert on Dwarves."

"Or Hobbits," added Frodo with a gentle smile.

"And you have already met the majority of terrifying elves on this planet," Aragorn added dryly.

"See? It is not that daunting," Legolas stated hopefully and I gave him one of the LOOKs I had been trying to master. I must have done fairly well as he noticeably swallowed.

Shaking myself a bit, I asked, "So what does a princess do?

"Well," Legolas began tentatively, "It is rather up to you. Each elleth has her own interests and strengths."

"Is there a universal? Something everyone has to know?" I tried again.

"Diplomacy," Aragorn griped, a frown gracing his features. It was no secret that court politics had reached a fever pitch after he had been crowned, members jostling for more power under the new monarchy.

"Okay, where do I start?"

"With the Dwarves!" "With the Hobbits!" I laughed at the simultaneous cries and I felt Legolas relax. I placed my hand on his knee under the table and he enclosed it in his quickly as I leaned into the palm of my hand and tried to listen to the competing voices explaining their cultures and customs. The conversation was not so much a princess lesson as more of a way for everyone to reminisce and talk about the lives they had left behind which they had been too afraid to touch on during the grueling months of our journey.

As the night wore on, the discussion became more and more desultory and pretty soon my companions were heading for their beds. When it was down to Gimli, Almira, Legolas and I, Legolas tugged on my hand and led me out towards the street. We began strolling aimlessly, or at least I was. I realized Legolas knew where he was going when we ended up in one of the gardens I knew he favored. Taking a seat on a bench, he patted the seat next to him. I sat and leaned into his side, tipping my head back to rest on his shoulder and look at the stars.

"Do you regret agreeing to marry me?" His soft voice broke the silence and I started.

Looking into his eyes, I could see he was a bit nervous about my answer. "No; do you regret asking?"

"Of course not," he replied, running a hand over my hair before tucking me into his side again.

"What prompted that?" I prodded when no explanation was forthcoming.

"You simply seemed so dismayed at the idea of being royalty. I know we should have discussed this before now, but I was unsure how to broach the subject. I did not want to scare you off," Legolas finished with a rueful laugh.

"I won't lie to you. I am beyond terrified, but seeing as neither Elrond or Galadriel hate my guts I figure they can vouch for me and keep your parents from demanding my head on a platter when they find out you are going to marry a human," I joked and Legolas' smile widened just a bit further. "And yes, it all comes back to me feeling that I don't deserve you and being way out of my element, but I love you so I am prepared to deal."

"We could still leave it all behind if you wish it," Legolas offered quietly.

"We could...but you are a prince. I don't want you to have to change for me. Besides, I think I could get used to some of the perks, like not cooking if I don't want to. I'm not particularly good at it," I admitted with a sheepish grin that made Legolas chuckle.

"Fear not, it is customary for the ellon to do the cooking," Legolas explained.

"No way," I exclaimed, sitting up again.

"It is true," he reiterated earnestly and I could tell he was amused by my surprise as he once again tugged me closer.

"So a lot of red meat and barbecue sauce then?"

Legolas just rolled his eyes. "Humans," he intoned in mock disdain.

I laughed and, because I was so absurdly in love and happy, planted a lingering kiss under his ear before snuggling closer. I could feel his smile as he tipped his head back so I could fit mine more comfortably against his chest to stare at the stars. We stayed that way until the sky began to lighten.

Citations:

(1) LOTR: The Return of the King, Book VI: Chapter V- The Steward and the King


	39. Haste to the Wedding

**A/N: **Here is a lovely long chapter for my lovely readers, if any of you are still reading this. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate all of you and all your feedback (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's, whose numbers are actually not too shabby.**

**Chapter 39-Haste to the Wedding**

Tip-toeing back to our rooms at first light had Legolas and I giggling like little kids as we tried to avoid running into anyone and landing ourselves center stage for the day's gossip. Not that it would last for long given that today was the day Arwen and her escort arrived. The immature part of me wished I had been present when they broke the news to Dragon Lady that she had twenty-four hours to prepare for the biggest celebrity wedding on Middle-Earth.

I squeaked as I was thrust unceremoniously behind a statue in an alcove in the wall. Pressed close to Legolas, I held my breath as we waited in the shadows until a young squire passed us by. Legolas poked his head around the wall and when he didn't move, I raised an eyebrow beginning to grin wickedly. He rolled his eyes as if to say "Insatiable" before tapping his ear. Listening I heard soft footfalls approaching. Soon enough, voices floated to our ears. I had to bite my lip when their conversation became intelligible.

"Are you even listening to me?" The first woman's voice asked indignantly.

"Hmm? What?" The second girl replied.

"Daydreaming about a certain someone were we?"

"I most certainly was not," the second girl said too quickly. After a few moments, "But he is rather handsome, isn't he?"

"I should say so, but give me someone that looks like Lord Aragorn and I would be happy the rest of my days."

"Or what about the elven prince? He is very attractive," a third voice asserted timidly and Legolas shot me a smug grin which was promptly wiped off his face a moment later.

"Meh, he is a bit too effeminate for my tastes. After all where is his beard? What sort of man does not have a beard?" The first woman stated.

"Maybe male elves cannot grow them," the timid girl posited.

"Well, what does that tell you?" After a few moments of dense silence, the woman continued, "It does not bode well for other masculine traits, if you catch my meaning." They cackled at this and I was biting my lip so hard at this point I was afraid I was going to draw blood. Legolas was glaring at me with a mixture of indignation and mortification as my shoulders shook silently. They passed us by discussing various other men unfamiliar to me. When they had left and Legolas gave the all-clear my repressed laughter burst forth.

"It is not that funny," Legolas stated with a sniff as I doubled over.

I tried to speak but I was practically crying. He rolled his eyes at my continued hysterics and began briskly walking away. Hearing footsteps I caught up to him and practically tackled him into an empty room where I proceeded to snog him senseless for several moments.

When I pulled back for air, I grinned at him affectionately as he blinked a few times seemingly clearing his head. "Have I assuaged your injured ego well enough?"

"Not quite," he whispered huskily and I pressed myself closer eagerly, sliding my hands over his chest delighting in feeling his muscles jump. There was nothing feminine about Legolas. To many humans it seemed that way at first what with the long, flowing locks, immaculate hygiene, and lack of facial hair. But elves had this sort of aura thing that I still had not wrapped my mind around. His masculinity was not tied to being hairy or sweaty, which frankly I was more than okay with. Obviously his body was pretty much perfection, his cheekbones could cut glass for god's sake. But more than that, he just sort of radiated power and virility. So much so that there was an equal chance that one day I would be reduced to a puddle of hormones by his husky voice saying something provocative or something completely mundane like "Pass the butter."

Sliding my hands into his hair, I angled my head more intimately and fitted my mouth to his. Unfortunately I only had a few seconds of fun before a loud throat clearing had me jumping away guiltily.

Aragorn stood there, smiling wickedly as both Legolas and I began blushing furiously. "Usually elves notice when they are no longer alone."

"What can I say?" I said, sidling back over to Legolas. "Busted."

"We should probably be more repentant," Legolas mused. "As for you," he addressed Aragorn. "Do not think I will not repay the favor. Very shortly I suspect you will find yourself in a similar situation," Legolas warned him, a very mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Have a lovely day," I said in a chipper voice as Legolas took my hand and led me out of the room past a not-so-smug king. "What do you think he was doing up at this hour anyway?" I asked Legolas after a few minutes.

"Knowing him as I do, I doubt he slept. Thus, he has probably been wandering around aimlessly and anxiously. And since today is the arrival of a very large contingent of the fair folk most of his advisors are probably anxious as well and pestering him relentlessly hence he is most likely trying to find a suitable hiding spot, much like ourselves."

My annoyance at Aragorn melted with the explanation. How would I feel before my wedding after having been separated from Legolas for a year? "Today's a big deal isn't it?" I said. Legolas gave me a look that said "duh" and I rolled my eyes, pinching him in the side after being shoved into another alcove.

"I just meant that Aragorn is getting married and that's super exciting, but what about Elladan and Elrohir? And Elrond? This sort of has a different meaning for them," I explained rather lamely when we were once again walking down the hallway.

Legolas sighed and wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulder. "This evening's merriment will indeed be bittersweet. But weddings are always a joining and a parting. And I warrant Lord Elrond, as well as Elrohir and Elladan, would rather leave Arwen full of joy than have her accompany them merely content and possibly with regret."

I contemplated that for a few minutes. "I think that is how my family would feel about my choice, at least that is what I am telling myself so I don't feel quite so guilty," I stated quietly.

Legolas stopped dead in the hallway and turned me to face him abruptly, "And that is how I feel as well. If there is any doubt in your mind about staying, if you think you could ever regret this, then I want you to know I would have you return. A bond is forever. It cannot be undone. If you were to resent me one day it would be the death of me," he said lowly in the most serious tone of voice I had ever heard him use.

Stunned, blind-sided and slightly scared, I nodded mutely. He held my gaze another minute before relaxing and hugging me close. "Damn the gods and their mercurial ways," he huffed into my hair.

I gave a startled laugh at his blasphemy. "Next time you say something like that try not to be holding me so tightly. I don't want to be incinerated when they decide to smite you."

Legolas laughed. "And here I thought you would love me even unto death," he teased.

"Yeah, a valiant, noble death completely beyond our control. I'm not going down for your stupidity. But if it's any consolation, I would make one hell of a grieving widow."

He squeezed me tighter until I squeaked in protest. "I hardly say it enough, but I love you. My life before you was unremarkable, and I can scarcely conceive of it without you," Legolas murmured softly.

"I love you too." I reinforced this with a kiss before breaking the embrace with a groan as more footsteps could be heard. "Although I still maintain I do not deserve you. Your family is probably going to agree." I added with grimace.

"Unfortunately they are stuck with me which means they are stuck with you whether they like it or not," Legolas said cheekily as we finally entered our residence.

"Thank you for those inspiring words of reassurance," I replied drily. "I feel so much better. NOT." Legolas rolled his eyes as he pushed me into a seat in the kitchen and began making breakfast.

"Why are you always the one cooking?" Almira asked bemused as she entered the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down. I noticed Legolas added another egg to the pan on the stove and my heart did a little flip at how he looked after Almira too. "And how do I trick Rúmil into a similar set-up?"

"Such machinations are unnecessary," I stated. "Apparently ellyn do the majority of the cooking in elven culture."

"No kidding? They are so ahead of men on so many things it's not even funny."

"Yes, yes, elves are great," Aragorn muttered sarcastically as he entered the kitchen and flopped onto a stool.

"Following us are you?" Legolas asked, with a pointed glance bordering on glare. "I warned you."

"Unfortunately, like you, my hiding place was discovered. I barely escaped to make it here. One more question about the suspected festivities this evening..." he trailed off menacingly.

"So have you finally come to tell us what this secret you've been keeping is?" Merry said by way of greeting as he entered the kitchen with the rest of the hobbits.

"Aargh!" Aragorn cried, throwing up his hands and stomping out of the kitchen.

"What did I say?" Merry asked in faux innocence, but his smirk gave him away.

"Like you do not know," Sam grumbled and I hid a smile. Legolas at this point had removed a whole platter of cold cuts and cheeses from the cellars. The hobbits needed a great deal more sustenance than elves after all.

He slid a plate of eggs and toast in front of me and Almira, and how he managed to toast bread without a toaster still confounded me. I kissed him on the cheek which was the usual currency for a meal.

"Why are you always the one cooking?" Pippin asked.

"Apparently ellyn do the majority of the cooking in the elven world," Almira parroted from earlier.

"But that is woman's work," Pippin stated with a snort, as if that was all there is to say. At Almira and I's indignant expressions and Legolas' raised eyebrow he hastily backpedaled, "Generally speaking of course."

"Maybe ellyn are smart enough to know that a well-prepared meal equals satisfied elleth which equals a peaceful home," Legolas quipped.

"Happy wife, happy life," I intoned in a sing-song voice.

"Kate _is_ always more affectionate after mealtime," Pippin stated pensively and I blushed while Legolas grinned roguishly.

"How very Hobbit-like of you," Frodo teased and I laughed.

The rest of breakfast was a merry affair as usual. Almira and I managed to fit in a couple hours of exercise before we had a leisurely lunch with the rest of our Company. Afterwards I retreated to my room to bathe and change. Pála arrived just as I emerged from my bathroom.

"Impeccable timing, as always," I complimented her with a warm smile and she flushed with pleasure.

"The party should be within the city shortly," she informed me and I could sense her excitement.

"Excellent," I replied with a wide grin as she helped me slip into the numerous undergarments required for such a formal occasion as a wedding. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly slipped on a robe as Pála answered the door. I heard her gasp. "Pála?" I queried anxiously. She appeared a moment later walking slowly, a gown held reverently in her arms.

"A seamstress just delivered this dress for you, Lady Kate. There is a note," she stated, handing me a slip of parchment. As I unfolded it I saw her run a hand over the gown worshipfully out of the corner of my eye, which gave me an idea for a parting gift. The contents of the parchment revealed the gown to be a gift from Legolas. I smiled tenderly at the words: _I hope you enjoy my gift. Admittedly, it is rather selfish of me as seeing you in it is more of a gift for me than you. For while it is surely a fine garment, your radiance can only improve it. Hopefully you can forgive me for it being a dress. They do not make any pants fancy enough for such an event. Besides, we do not want to shock my family into an early grave by introducing you as human and progressive. With the greatest love, Legolas. _I laughed out loud at the last two lines and Pála shot me a questioning look. I passed the note to her and she flushed at such intimacy and I had to shake my head in amusement. Women in my world shared this sort of stuff generally.

Approaching the dress, I could see why Pála gasped. It was gorgeous. It was a deep hunter green which was offset with four insets of ecru fabric, off center in the front and back. The square neckline had a heart-shaped décolleté and was framed in the same ecru color. The double sleeves were a trumpet shape and flowed gently away from my arms after the elbow. A border of the ecru colored fabric ran around my upper arm, right above the elbow, and around the bottom of the inner sleeve. It could also be seen along the seam of the cutaway outer sleeve. Golden braid rimmed the neckline and the ecru paneling on the sleeves. Lastly there was a wide t-shaped belt of ecru fabric, trimmed with the golden braid as well along the upper edge and down the edges of the belt, which extended about three-quarters of the way down the skirt.

Pála carefully removed the gown from the hanger and helped me into it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized it was not too heavy. When she had finished lacing the gown, my mouth dropped in shock. I looked really good. I had an hourglass shape I had not seen in awhile, mostly being in tunics and leggings. And my breasts! They still existed. It was weird to see cleavage again. There were hardly ever any women around on our journey, and our activities were so stereotypically masculine that I had sort of forgotten about my and Almira's femininity for awhile. I smirked smugly. Legolas was in for one hell of a surprise

"Oh Lady Kate," Pála breathed in awe and I flushed with pride at my appearance and affection for the ellon that had given me such a beautiful gown. After a moment, she asked about my hair.

"Something elegant but simple is fine by me," I replied. With a quick nod, she set to work. Once done, and allowed to view her handiwork I smiled and saw her release her breath in relief. I looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Most of my hair had been swept back into a ponytail which she turned inside out, and managed to bend back enough to create a pseudo-bun, which she encircled with a beautiful thin, gold cuff. She had parted my hair on the side, and two smaller sections swept back from my forehead and were tucked under the bump. My hair flowed down my back from there in soft curls. Grasping her hand in mine, I turned to look her in the eyes. "It's perfect," I told her sincerely, basking in the nostalgia and the odd aptness. I was beginning to feel like the princess I would become. Pála just flushed, dropping her gaze to the floor in embarrassed delight. I stood to slide my shoes on, which were dyed a similar hunter green with an ecru border and similar braiding. They had a low kitten heel. I took a deep breath as a knock on the door sounded.

Pála answered the door quickly, giving me an excited smile as she passed me. I took one last look in the mirror and sobered for a moment. It still gave me a funny feeling when I saw myself so adorned, almost as if I had morphed into someone else. And if I were being really honest, I had. Hardly human anymore, with horror stories, scars from a war and an engagement ring to boot, I was barely the girl that had landed here not that long ago. But if I were being really, really honest, I rather liked this new girl.

"Kate?" Legolas' deep voice shook me from my musings. Giving myself one last glance over, I moved towards the door. But the look in Legolas' eyes stopped me dead in my tracks. He barely hid his elevator eyes and I grinned almost shyly, before I had a wicked thought.

"See something you like?" I murmured throatily. Caught, his eyes snapped to mine and he flushed slightly before a wolfish grin overcame his lips at the teasing smile I wore.

"Someone, rather. Forgive me, for there are no words to capture how exquisite you are," Legolas whispered huskily as he bent before my hand to press a soft kiss to my knuckles. I flushed from the tips of my ears to my toes and I could swear I saw Pála wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. Legolas looked amazing, as usual, though amplified. He had a long robe with a high collar on that flared away from his body slightly, which was a pale blue damask, and another more fitted robe underneath in a cream color whose sleeves extended just past his wrist. He wore soft, supple cream-colored boots.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied softly, my eyes saying a whole lot more. I laced my fingers with his and stepped into the hall.

A wolf-whistle had me turning to look to my left. "I hope there's a fireman around because you are smokin'," Almira exclaimed. I laughed as Legolas quirked a brow.

"Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?" I returned with a cheesy leer. She truly did look gorgeous. Her gown was a striking mint color, with a damask border of the same color running around the hem and wide, rounded collar. It had trumpet sleeves with the damask border around the upper arms. A thin band of cream ran along the damask border around the neckline, on the sleeves, and on the skirt. She had a thin cream belt slung low on her hips, whose clasps were bracketed in gold, with two slim gold chains hanging down that terminated in small, gold balls. Her shoes were mint slip-ons with a wider heel, though they looked as dainty as mine.

"The latter," she quipped and joined me in laughing.

Legolas, as usual, was resigned and bemused. "I take it these are compliments in some strange way?"

"Indeed. They are silly ways men, or women even, might try and engage someone in conversation with the purpose of ... well, you know. Though they would rarely ever be taken seriously," I explained and Legolas just shook his head.

"Are we ready to go?" Almira asked, beaming from ear to ear. I could only guess she was so elated because she was counting on a certain warden to be arriving tonight in the host from Lothlorien. I thanked Pála one last time before bidding her goodnight.

We met the rest of our Company right outside the front door. "This kind of feels like prom," I whispered to Almira.

"Yeah, it really does. All I need is my mom trying to take a few thousand photos," she murmured back and I echoed her wince at the mention of family. As Frodo would discover, some wounds never truly heal.

"Ladies, your beauty outshines the stars in the heavens," Frodo stated by way of greeting, causing us to both blush spectacularly and distracting us before we could get too bogged down in memories.

"The lad's right. You look good," Gimli stated gruffly.

"You are too kind," I deadpanned with a friendly nudge to the shoulder before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Despite all the hair, I could swear I saw a flush suffuse his cheeks. Legolas seemed to have noticed too because there was a definite twinkle in his eye. He opened his mouth but Gimli beat him to it. "Shut it," he said with a glare and Legolas promptly snapped his jaw shut, though he was still smirking.

"Let's go. We can't be late for Aragorn's big shindig," I said, taking Legolas hand and tugging it playfully.

"It is a very important date, after all," Almira stated with a wink and we shared a laugh.

The streets were very crowded as everyone was making their way towards the uppermost ring. My arm was laced with Legolas' and he had me tucked tightly to his side as we jostled our way through the crowd. Of course, given who we were, people made space for us. I found it slightly disconcerting as I had never been anything more than one of the masses before.

"So are your parents actually going to be here tonight?" I asked Legolas, anxiety eating away at my insides already.

"Of course," he stated with a snort. "Why would they not be?"

"No reason," I said quickly. Too quickly apparently because Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"They were not mentioned," Legolas asked, though it was really more of a statement.

"Yeah...no," I replied, with an apologetic glance. He huffed in protest and I could hear him mumbling about rude authors and how the House of Oropher did not deserve such a slight. I squeezed his arm in solidarity while trying to hide my smile. When we reached the huge courtyard in front of the throne room, we found two familiar faces waiting for us. With a happy cry I launched myself at Glorfindel. Laughing, he twirled me around. When he set me down, I turned to a beaming Eruanna who folded me into a gentle embrace.

Legolas and Glorfindel shook hands. "Should you not be restraining Lord Elrond?" Legolas teased.

"It was Erestor's turn," he returned, before turning to the rest of our group.

"Seriously, why aren't you guys inside? Not that it's not great to see you," I asked once everyone had been properly introduced and/or re-introduced.

"We were waiting for you actually," Eruanna explained and I felt the surprise register on my face. "You will be entering and sitting with the Imladrin contingent, as will Almira, the Hobbits and Gimli."

"And Legolas?" I asked, and was greeted with suspicious silence while Eruanna and Glorfindel exchanged sheepish glances.

"I was afraid of this," Legolas muttered.

"Explain now," I commanded.

"Tradition is asserting itself and our freedom is about to be severely limited due to propriety," Legolas stated wearily.

"How so?" I pushed.

"Since you are betrothed-"

"Yeah!" Eruanna interrupted her husband, doing a little mini-cheer.

"-certain rituals must be observed," Glorfindel finished without missing a beat. "You will be formally introduced to one another's family, there will be a feast, the usual."

"Hold the phone, I have no family here," I stated, trying not to twinge at that fact and failing. Legolas squeezed my hand. I started slightly. I had not realized we were still connected. It was second nature now.

"Well, not blood relations, no. But you will be formally adopted into our household, should you wish it," Glorfindel said nonchalantly. "After all, having a title will make your marriage to a prince a little easier to facilitate. Plus, we like you." He smirked. My jaw went slack as my mind went blank.

"Now probably was not the best time to have this discussion," Eruanna said dryly.

"I have no idea how to process this," I said.

"All will be well," Legolas murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. "We have made it this far. Besides, such formality was inevitable."

"Maybe," I grumbled, "but I do not have to like it."

"Of course not. This is **you** we are talking about," Almira said coming up on my other side.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You and the others come with us while Legolas finds his family. Not that that will be particularly difficult as they will be the ones standing stoically in silence looking extremely uncomfortable," Glorfindel said, grinning cheekily.

"Because Gondolins were so much better with outsiders," Legolas retorted and Glorfindel actually laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Fair enough," he said. "I believe your escort is here." Glorfindel finished pointing at someone behind us. An ellon was walking quickly our way. A wide smile broke out across Legolas' face. He pressed a quick kiss at the corner of my mouth. "I will see you after this," he whispered in my ear. He pulled back and looked into my eyes expectantly. I nodded in understanding and he turned away excitedly. Meeting his friend halfway, they clasped hands then shared one of those manly hugs. I saw a look of surprise cross the strange ellon's face before he cast a speculative look at Legolas' hand. Their gaze found me. While Legolas' gaze softened, his companion's eyes widened. I fidgeted. The word "doomed" rang out in my mind.

"It could be worse," Almira murmured softly to me. "You could be the red-headed stepchild ... like me," I snorted and tried to cover my laugh, but eventually gave up.

"Elves, so unpredictable. Not sturdy like we dwarves," Gimli said as he sidled up to me and extended his arm.

"Why thank you, good sir. I would be lost without you," I replied melodramatically, lacing my arm with his.

Happiness bubbled within me as we began heading towards the throne room. I locked gazes with Legolas. What were a few formal hoops to hop through if it helped me ensure a union with him forever? As we passed him and his friend, I felt his eyes following me. Turning to look over my shoulder, I cast him a coquettish smile and received a wolfish one in response. Smirking, I looked down and winked at Gimli who let out a bark of laughter. "It is certainly going to be an interesting betrothal," he mused.

"Would it be cool if I hide out in your caves if things get ugly? I am pretty sure that is the last place his family would look for me."

Gimli chuckled. "Truer words have never been spoken."

We followed Glorfindel and Eruanna until we reached the elves of Imladris. Apparently there was going to be a whole formal procession thing, symbolizing the merging of the two races and other meaningful stuff. Honestly, I was more interested in trying to spy on Legolas' family without being too conspicuous.

"That is not him," Gimli said for the fifth time.

"Damn it!" I cried. "Why are all elves blond?"

"What does that make me?" Elrohir asked bemused.

"Trouble," I replied succinctly and caused Sunniva to laugh. I had squealed in a rather undignified manner when I realized she had tagged along. Maerwen, Bellon and the whole gang were apparently here somewhere too, and I was touched that Glorfindel had incorporated them into the escort.

"Fair enough," Elladan stated. He was actually going to be my escort into the whole shindig. I was more than happy to have Gimli do it, but then Glorfindel pointed out it might be better if I did not walk in on the arm of the son of Glóin, who was partially responsible for the frosty relationship between the elves of Mirkwood and Durin's folk. I had to give him that one. I felt someone's gaze and knew it was Legolas. Craning my head around, I finally locked eyes with him. He winked and I smiled widely. It was weird being separated from him. I had been with him for months now and was still uncomfortable whenever we were forced apart for an indefinite amount of time. Pathetic maybe, but true. He was facing me and perusing my form in a manner that I found pleasantly distracting. Suddenly, a golden head popped out from behind his shoulder. The young elleth was a mirror image of Legolas which led me to conclude she was his sister. I saw her raise an eyebrow and whisper something to Legolas. She was smiling so I didn't start panicking...yet.

"Great, absolutely gorgeous," I muttered. "I'm doomed, totally doomed."

"You're nothing to sneeze at you know," Eruanna said dryly.

"What does that even mean?" Glorfindel asked.

"Just go with it," Almira, Eruanna and I said in unison.

"Is this ever going to start?" Almira whined.

"Weddings never start on time," Eruanna stated.

"Another one of those things that crosses the boundaries of time and space. Although I would have preferred indoor plumbing made it," I mused.

I looked back at Legolas and noticed that several more people were looking my way. "Blast," I muttered. "Hide me." Elladan took a large and obvious step in front of me before turning his back towards Legolas, smirking the whole time.

"Subtle," I said sarcastically.

"I live to serve," he replied with a mock bow.

Before I could come up with something suitably snarky, trumpets sounded. "A little cliché, but impressive." Elladan pinched me. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Glorfindel shout us both a look, then mouthed "Behave."

"I will if he does," I grumbled as we started walking. Elladan stuck out his tongue and I stepped on his foot. He shot me a dark glare. "Oops," I whispered. He rolled his eyes, but I could see a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. When we had made it into the throne room, Aragorn came forward towards our party at the same time Elrond and Arwen separated themselves out. Arwen moved the standard, thus fully revealing herself to Aragon. The look on his face was priceless, and I could feel the amusement radiating off the elves around me. He was absolutely god-smacked, which was understandable considering his wife-to-be was only, like, the most beautiful elleth alive.

The ceremony was gorgeous and quite poignant, especially if you knew how much the two of them had been through. Eruanna was practically sobbing her eyes out, as were most people. The love between Aragorn and Arwen was palpable. I sniffled loudly when they were pronounced husband and wife. Cursing myself for forgetting a handkerchief, I dabbed ineffectively at my eyes with the back of my hand. Suddenly, a white object appeared about two inches from my nose. Reeling back, I realized Elladan was offering me a handkerchief. I took it from him and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Turning back to him, I could see his eyes glistening. He smiled a bittersweet smile and I laid my hand over his. Elladan turned his hand, locking his fingers with mine and squeezed for all he was worth. I squeezed back in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. He released a pent-up breath and gave me a weak smile before turning his attention back to the couple on the raised dais. Gandalf was the one officiating the marriage ceremony, and he crowned Arwen as well. That is, once the two of them stopped sucking face long enough for him to get a word in edgewise.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" Gandalf cried, which was immediately repeated by everyone, accompanied by deafening applause and cheering. Aragorn and Arwen processed out of the throne room and everyone began filing out into the courtyard and prepared to head to the Banquet Hall, where formal introductions would be made and guests would be received by the King and Queen.

As we were waiting in the hallway, Legolas appeared at my side out of the blue. "Hello," I said.

"Do not even think about it," Glorfindel stated and Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Think about what?" I asked.

"I am not going to try and escort her in. Believe it or not I do know better."

"Why can't he?" I pushed.

"Because you have not been formally introduced to his family, nor has your betrothal been formally announced," Glorfindel explained.

I rubbed my forehead. "There is so much I do not understand. Nothing is this complicated where I come from," I muttered dejectedly.

Legolas discretely placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked at him askance. Usually he would embrace me. "Propriety," he murmured regretfully.

"This is going to kill me. I make it through the whole damn war, and now this."

"It will get easier," Eruanna stated in sympathy. "Eventually it will be second nature."

"You realize that is almost as unnerving, right?" She smiled wanly and I shook myself. "Alright, alright, snap out of it. I got this."

"That's the spirit!" Almira cried, slapping me on the back.

"I think I am about to be missed," Legolas announced, glancing down the line that had formed. "Save me a dance?" He asked wistfully.

"There better not be just one, or there is going to be hell to pay," I threatened, glaring at Glorfindel, who simply smiled that "can't touch this smile" that was as endearing as it was maddening.

"Atta girl," Eruanna said.

Legolas squeezed my shoulder before turning away. As he did, his hand trailed gently down my back. What a tease.

Turns out I had to enter the room all by my onesies. "Fabulous," I muttered as I watched Glorfindel and Eruanna glide into the Banquet Hall. Lucky for me there weren't that many people ahead of us in line, so there were a relatively small amount of people inside. Most of whom I had met. I approached Aragorn and Arwen with a wide smile. They were radiant and it was contagious. I curtseyed deeply, almost to the point of being cheeky.

"Rise," Aragorn commanded softly, and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I wish you both all the happiness this world has to offer," I said sincerely once I was standing straight.

Arwen extended her hands to me and I took them. I saw her eyes widen, then she was hugging me. Surprised it took me a second to realize she had felt my ring, put two and two together and was reacting.

"Finally!" she cried when she pulled back, causing Aragorn and I to laugh.

"Apparently the whole thing must be rather hush-hush, so I am afraid you will have to keep your gushing to a minimum."

"Like we have never had to do that before," Arwen replied dryly, looking pointedly at Aragorn, who fidgeted guiltily.

I chuckled. "I think I have taken up enough of your time. If I don't skedaddle you will not get to enjoy your own feast."

"Is it a long line?" Aragorn asked, mostly in denial.

"Enormous."

"Wonderful."

"Ta!" I cried cheerfully before dashing away towards Glorfindel and Eruanna. Upon arriving, I was promptly handed a glass of some sort of fruit juice by Glorfindel.

"What is this strange nectar of the gods?" I inquired, thrilled after just one sip.

"Not a clue," he replied. "Some local fruit. Really tasty though."

I snorted in agreement, and our talk turned to what I had been up to the past month or so. We did not talk about the War. Tonight was a night for joy, so I regaled them with stories of my encounters with the Dragon Lady and my slow battle to make Pála loosen up.

Eventually, Aragorn and Arwen took their place at a small table at the front of the room. I was seated at a nearby table with all the usual suspects: Glorfindel, Eruanna, Erestor, Almira, the twins, Gimli and the Hobbits. We had finally gotten to meet Erestor's wife, who was ever so predictably blonde and gorgeous. And apparently a total bookworm like her husband. Legolas was a ways down the table from me and I tried not to look at him too often.

"We get it, you love each other, would you please stop mooning over him," Eruanna pleaded exasperated. Apparently I failed.

I turned beet red as everyone laughed. "Okay, in my defense we have been together constantly for months. It's freaky being apart. Besides, I just got engaged _and_ managed not to die. I think I am entitled to be a bit moonstruck."

"I feel you," Almira said, casting a wistful glance where the Lothlórien contingent was seated.

"What's this then?" Elladan asked, craning his neck to look down the length of the table. Almira quickly dropped her gaze to her plate, flushing all the way to the tips of her ears.

"Our resident Sue might have a very good reason to move to Lothlórien," I stated in a confidential tone.

"And does this reason have a name?" Erestor asked.

"Indeed. It begins in R and ends in -úmil," I replied dryly.

"Hush, you are going to jinx this," Almira entreated desperately.

"What is a jinx?" asked Elrohir.

"It is basically bad luck. People believe if you talk about a good thing like it is going to happen then it probably won't," I stated.

"Do you believe in such things?" Erestor asked.

"I certainly didn't, nor did I believe in Fate and Destiny. Then I came here," I said pointedly.

"It does tend to make one reevaluate," Eruanna added.

Almira and I nodded in agreement. About two hundred courses later it was time for dancing and general merrymaking. "Although how they expect us to dance after a meal that size I have no clue," I remarked to Almira as we made our way slowly into a ballroom the size of a football field. "I am stuffed to the gills."

"Tell me about it," Almira replied. Turns out, there was some entertainment to be had before any dancing. Several minstrels performed, as did a few jugglers and other entertainers.

"I feel like I am at Medieval Times," I murmured to Almira, as a band began setting up for the dancing. "You think we could finagle some jousting?"

She snorted and quickly turned it into a cough. We were aiming for elegance at this affair, although there were already a fair few humans well on their way to being quite wasted.

Aragorn and Arwen led the dancing. Pretty soon other couples made their way onto the floor. I smiled as Elladan came up and bowed low. "Dear lady, would you honor me with this dance?"

"Good sir, it is _my_ honor to dance with you," I replied with a deep curtsy.

"So do you miss the battlefield yet?" Elladan asked as he turned me into a waltz.

"Yet? I am practically climbing the walls. I am a bit out of my depth, in case you haven't noticed," I replied dryly.

"You are doing remarkably well...truly you are," he added at my suspicious glance.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." With the next turn I noticed Legolas dancing with a particularly attractive elleth, which was saying a lot. "Who is that?" I asked Elladan archly.

"Who...ah. That would be Heryniel."

"Friend of yours?"

"Not in so many words."

"I see." I shifted my grip on Elladan and caught sight of my ring. My ire cooled somewhat. I was never going to like the females that fawned over Legolas, but I loved him. And he had chosen me. And I could rub that in their faces.

My sudden smile caught Elladan off-guard. "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm serious." I waggled the fingers of my right hand and the light caught my ring. "Do I need to worry?"

"Finally. It took you forever to comprehend that."

"So we understand one another, this does not mean I believe I deserve him," I paused to frown as Elladan rolled his eyes, "it just means I am not convinced anyone else does either." Elladan laughed loudly and dipped me. I gave him a quick squeeze once upright before he led me off the floor.

We grabbed another goblet of that fruit nectar and took up a place on the sidelines. I saw Legolas dancing with another gorgeous blonde and stifled a sigh. "Like moths to a flame," I muttered.

"You've a few admirers yourself," Eruanna stated as she joined us, nodding surreptitiously to a group of young men.

"No way," I said, trying not to look in that direction.

"It's a killer dress," she returned.

"Which is kind of ironic since Legolas got it for me."

"Did he really? He has good taste," Malthenwen said as she approached us. I quickly handed my goblet to Elladan and embraced her.

"Gosh, all my favorite people are here. It's like Christmas in July!" I exclaimed. "That being said, where's Haldir?" I asked.

"Dancing with Almira," she said and pointed through the crowd onto the dance floor.

"That explains the frozen look of terror," I stated.

"He actually really likes her," Malthenwen said.

"Really?" I queried.

"Mostly because she actually seems to care about Rúmil, but also because she had him running scared for awhile and that amused him to no end," Malthenwen explained. A few moments later the dance ended and the subjects of our conversation joined our widening circle. Haldir took my hand, bowing before me slightly. "Majesty," he murmured.

"Not quite," I responded dryly.

"Just getting in the habit," he replied smoothly. "Congratulations," he added sincerely and I could not help the radiant smile that broke out on my face.

"Thanks," I replied about two octaves above my normal range, catching sight of a friend approaching.

"Milady," Tirithedain opened with a bow. "Honor me with the next dance?"

"With pleasure," I replied placing my hand in his. He led me onto the dance floor and into a rather fast-paced dance. I could barely keep up. Eventually he gave up trying to whisper instructions to me and I tried my best to wing it. With a final spin, our dance ended. Laughing, I curtseyed while he bowed, the usual song and dance. Then he took my hands and said sincerely, "I am glad you have returned to us alive and well."

"Thank you. I am glad to be back." We shared a smile before turning to exit the dance floor when our progress was impeded by a tall man with bright blue eyes and dark, wavy hair.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Of course, milord," Tirithedain stated casting me a reassuring glance before laying my hand in the stranger's.

The stranger led me confidently onto the floor and effortlessly in a waltz. "May I enquire as to your name, sir?"

"Of course, forgive me. Your beauty rendered me momentarily speechless." I blushed at the compliment. Who was this guy? "To most, I am Nestor. But a special few know me by my true name. Much the same can be said of you...Kate."

I stumbled slightly and he righted me smoothly. "You're the Gary Stu?" He arched one perfect eyebrow. I flushed. "I mean, it's nice to meet you."

"Smooth," he teased. "My name is Jason. I am from New Jersey originally. And I am a reformed Gary Stu," he stated, then added with a wink, "mostly."

"Oh good, Nimmir is quite enough."

"Isn't she just? I cringe every time I see her. It is a rather unpleasant reminder of my temporary insanity."

"How do you cope with being so old?" I blurted. It must have been a long time since he had dealt with being a Gary Stu.

"I am going to pretend you aren't looking at me like I am some sort of alien and try not to get offended about being considered ancient," Jason stated dryly.

"Sorry, it's just my choice is coming and being immortal is kind of a mindfuck, pardon my French," I admitted quietly.

He laughed heartily. He had a nice laugh, I thought absently, and a nice smile. Heck, he was gorgeous. Debonair, too. It all fit the profile. "It is certainly that," Jason finally replied, still smiling widely. "It has been too long since I have heard a true American accent and phrasing." At my stricken look, he continued gently, "Yes, you will lose some of your mannerisms, your accent will fade, you will adopt their habits. In short, you will adapt. But," he spun me so I caught sight of Legolas and a soft smile lit my face, "it is worth it. You'll just have to trust me on that. Besides, you cannot say you really looked forward to looking like the Cryptkeeper."

I shook my head ruefully. "No I definitely cannot." The waltz came to an end. Another bow, another curtsey. This was getting really old, I thought to myself. Of course, at that moment another stranger approached me.

"Am I allowed to dance with him?" I hurriedly whispered to Jason.

"Yes. You are not married. Not yet anyway."

"Do you know him?"

"Not one bit. I am parched. Good luck!"

"Jerk," I muttered at his swiftly retreating back. I was really thirsty too. It was rather warm in the ballroom, what with it being summer, the large crowd, and candles.

"Milady, may I have the next dance?"

"You may," I said simply. I seriously considered making a break for it, but did not want to be rude. I had never been very good at saying no.

The strange man spun me into his arms, a bit too close for comfort in my opinion. I was trying to think of a way to subtly put some more distance between us when he began talking. I could only focus on so many things at one time, and keeping up with the steps was taking up a good chunk of my concentration. Throw in conversation and I had to put up with his tight grip or trip and end up flat on my face.

"I am Corentin, milady. A nobleman and advisor to the King."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Rodwen." Score, I managed to remember not to tell him my real name.

"So I have heard. Rumors of your beauty and grace abound." I murmured noncommittally. Fat chance, I thought to myself. At least the grace part. I really had no idea what people thought about my looks and did not particularly care. Unfortunately, flattery was the name of the game and what was prized in a woman was her looks. This annoyed me to no end, especially since I had only participated in the little war we just had. But did I ever hear about my heroism? Nope. But I had a nice face.

Throughout most of the dance, Corentin prattled on about his prominent position, his wealth, etc. "My stables are quite large, filled with many fine horses. Do you ride?"

"A little," I responded shortly. Please don't...

"Perhaps you would care to visit them?" Of course. My mind went into panic mode. What the hell should I say? Could I tell him to just get lost?

"Not really," I said. At his shocked look I backpedaled a bit. "I am afraid, my lord, that my social schedule is quite full at the moment. I can make no definitive engagement at present," I amended coolly. That sounded good. All that Jane Austen paid off apparently.

"I am deeply disappointed. I think I would enjoy watching you ride." I am pretty sure I was unable to keep the disbelief off my face. Did he just say that? I had a hard time reconciling the supposed propriety of this day and age with that comment. And I really tried. But that had to be a double entendre. No way they did not have those here. He pulled me even closer as the music came to a close and I felt a hard stare from over my shoulder. "In fact, I am sure I would." Oh, gross.

"I would not," I replied hotly, managing to break free. I noticed his gaze was at a point beyond my shoulder.

"Do you have a suitor?" he inquired.

"I have a betrothed," I stated stiffly.

"Pity," Corentin replied with a sniff.

"Hardly," I shot back without really thinking. Corentin looked down at me almost admiringly. It would seem most women did not insult him. At least not to his face. At that moment, a lively jig started up.

"I would enjoy another dance. Shall we?" He extended his hand with a smirk, knowing it would be quite rude to refuse and would draw unwanted attention.

"I am afraid that _my_ lady already promised me this dance," Legolas interjected from behind me in a deceptively smooth voice. I gave an inward sigh of relief. Ten points to my elven stud muffin for timing.

"Indeed?" Corentin replied, still looking at me. He apparently had a death wish as he gave a mocking bow, and said with a leer, "Hopefully I will see more of you milady." The suggestion was not lost on Legolas or I. Legolas made a soft, growling noise and I shivered.

"Who was that?" he demanded of me as he led me out onto the dance floor.

I ran my hand lightly along his taut jaw when he pulled me into his arms. "His name is Corentin and he is a sleaze bag. He made a rather inappropriate advance which I soundly rebuffed."

"He did not seem overly discouraged," Legolas remarked skeptically.

I raised an eyebrow at his doubt but reined in my temper. Seeing things from Legolas' point of view, the interaction must have looked sketchy at best. "Sadly no, it seems he misinterpreted my obvious disdain for coyness."

Legolas looked taken aback for a moment then a grin lit his face. "Is that so?"

"Of course, I am a taken woman after all," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Indeed." He paused, a rueful expression gracing his face. "I know I can tend to be over-protective," he began uneasily by way of apology.

I snorted. "To say the least." He sighed and opened his mouth, but I continued quickly, "I love your over-protectiveness. It makes me feel secure and cherished, and while it can be taxing, I know you do so out of love for me and slight insecurity. Although how you can think I would ever toss you over I will never know. I mean you have seen yourself, haven't you?"

His smile was so luminous, I felt my breath catch. He pulled me close as the dance ended and whispered, "I love you," before leading me off the dance floor.

"Would it be horridly inappropriate if we stepped outside for a moment? It's really stuffy in here," I whined fanning myself.

"Would you care for a refreshment as well?"

"Yes," I practically gasped out in relief. "You read my mind." Legolas flashed me a quick grin before procuring two goblets of wine and heading outside. There were a fair few people out on the terrace, most of which studied us speculatively. Conversation lulled for a moment before it started up again even louder.

"Humans," muttered Legolas in Elvish, as he led me to a more secluded spot under a large, old tree.

"Just like an elf to gravitate to what little nature there is available," I teased, causing a smile to break out on his face. I drank in the sight of him in the moonlight, wearing the smile I knew he reserved for me. "God, I wish I could get you alone, like really alone," I murmured. Legolas choked on his wine. I blushed. I _really_ needed to be more careful about speaking without thinking.

"Sorry, that was probably out of line. I just-" Legolas stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"Do not apologize," he reprimanded me softly. "I feel the same," he admitted with a look that had warmth flooding through my body that had absolutely nothing to do with the summer weather.

"This is torture," I groused, extremely put out.

"Agreed. But you should enjoy such balls. You are too young to be as disgruntled as I am," Legolas admonished lightly.

"I would I if I did not have to be parted from you. These women are trying to find a husband, thus the appeal of getting to dance the night away with different partners. I already found you," I explained.

"Tomorrow will be better. It will be a more intimate affair." I am sure Legolas meant for this to be reassuring, but I found it the exact opposite.

"There's another one?" I cried in dismay.

"Aragorn is the king. The celebration of his coronation and marriage will last for five days," Legolas said gently.

"Five days? What am I going to wear?" I took a long pull of wine. I wasn't going to make it that long.

"I have taken care of that," Legolas confessed almost sheepishly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

He nodded with a bit of a shrug. "I assumed you probably did not realize what such festivities entailed."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "Although you could have warned me I was in this for the long haul," I added. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"In the morning there will be a large, formal breakfast. Although I highly doubt Aragorn and Arwen will be there," he said an impish smile. Lucky, I thought with more than a touch of envy.

"Then what?"

"Games, outings, that sort of thing. Then a formal lunch. More games, outings, tours of the city. Then dinner..." he trailed off as the pattern was obvious.

"How much will I be able to see you?" I asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you would join my family for the noon meal," Legolas asserted lightly and I could tell he was observing me carefully for my reaction.

"Okay," I said, voice slightly too high trying not to let on that I had begun freaking out inside.

"You are panicking, are you not?" Legolas asked.

"Nope." He raised one eyebrow. "A little." The other brow lifted. "A lot."

"That is what I thought," Legolas said with a sigh. "You need not worry so. They are looking forward to meeting you. They cannot believe I have finally found someone. That you have managed to break me of my bachelor habits is enough to endear you to them forever."

"But I'm a peasant," I reminded him.

Legolas snorted. "And I am a dwarf," he said flatly.

I rolled my eyes. "I do not deserve you," I said softly, hoping it might sink in and terrified it finally would.

"Stop saying that," Legolas commanded, the ferocity of his tone briefly stunning me. He sighed then moved in close to run one hand gently down the side of my face. "Nobility is not simply determined by birth."

"It certainly helps," I grumbled before I could stop myself.

Legolas gave me a stern yet tender look. "Perhaps, but your actions since becoming part of this world attest to the strength and purity of your character. You have earned the respect and admiration of some of the most esteemed members of the elven community. They speak very highly of you. My parents and my people have noticed. They are fair-minded and they will come to love you. But you must give them the chance."

Properly chastised, and a tad astonished to be told this sort of thing at all, I nodded slowly. "I can do that."

"Thank you," Legolas said sincerely. "Besides, if anything, they think I do not deserve you. You are much too young and pretty for a grumpy, old elf like me," Legolas informed me lightly.

I laughed, taking the arm he offered to me. Though I was loathe to go back inside and relinquish Legolas, a little relative alone time with him had worked wonders for my mood. "Please, imagine what my parents would say? They would not have been thrilled had I been dating someone ten years my senior, much less over three thousand. Although, otherwise they would not have cause to object," I said, still wearing a wide smile despite discussing my family. The thought of breaking such news to my family was just too amusing.

"Just the fact that I am older than dirt?" Legolas quipped.

"Quite right," I replied. We re-entered the ballroom laughing.

Rúmil approached us a moment later, a beaming Almira at his side. "Good evening to you both," Rúmil stated.

"Good evening to the both of you as well," replied Legolas.

"May I suggest we switch partners for the next dance?" Rúmil asked with a soft smile at Almira who failed to hide a disappointed sigh.

"I am not that bad a dancer," Legolas mock admonished.

"Ancient, yes; bad dancer, no," I teased.

"Impertinent minx," Legolas chided. "You can have her," he said to Rúmil.

"Ouch! Très harsh, love," I complained.

"One American is quite enough, thank you," Rúmil returned pertly.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Almira cried.

"Let's not go there," I said dryly.

"Touché," Almira said. "But remember, I am reformed." There was a pause, and then we all descended into laughter. Suddenly, lively strains of music could be heard.

"I believe we must part, my dear," Legolas said. Grasping my hand lightly in his, be bowed low and pressed a lingering kiss to my knuckles. I curtseyed deeply in return.

"Cheeky," he murmured, before turning and extending his hand to Almira.

"Shall we?" Rúmil asked. I laid my hand in his. The dance was fast-paced and I was abominable at it. Breathless moments later, we were granted a respite, transitioning into a stately waltz.

"I am going to have to try and learn more dances before I attend anymore weddings. Especially my own!"

"Congratulations, by the way," Rúmil said.

"Thank you."

"Will you wait the requisite year? I know your traditions differ from ours."

"We will." I did not want to reveal my travel plans in case Almira had not told him of her intent to do so yet.

"You will travel between the realms will you not?"

"Yes," I admitted with relief, glad I did not have to change the subject. "I will be glad to return to Lothlórien again. It is a beautiful realm."

"I will not gainsay you." There was a pause as I could tell he desired to ask a question but wasn't sure if he should. He made up his mind a moment later. "Does Almira feel thusly?"

I smiled and said in a conspiratorial tone, "I do not think she would mind if we spent the entire year in Lothlórien. I think you can guess why."

He flushed ever so slightly. "I just might, yes." He cast a speculative look at Almira, laughing nearby with Legolas.

When we finished our dance, Haldir was waiting for me. "My feet are going to fall off," I grumbled as he whisked me around the ballroom.

"I highly doubt that," he said. "Although, I agree with the sentiment. I find these affairs dreadfully boring. But Malthenwen says I have to attend. Hundreds of years of marriage and I still have not managed to convince her otherwise."

"She's a stickler for propriety, huh? Doctor-type, it figures."

Glorfindel was next. "Do not think I did not notice your absence earlier," he stated with a stern look.

"Was that bad?" I asked anxiously.

"Not at all," he grinned mischievously at my surprise. "I just thought you would have snuck off much sooner. Eruanna and I did." He waggled his eyebrows and I chuckled.

"Jerkface," I murmured affectionately.

About two thousand dances later, everyone noticed the couple had peaced out. Given their King was a Ranger and their Queen an elf, it was no big surprise they managed to get away without having to deal with the usual jeering.

"Finally," I cried. "To bed!" I was reclining on a chaise, nursing my tired feet. "Where are you staying?" I asked Glorfindel and Eruanna who were sitting nearby.

"We have to go all the way back outside the city," Eruanna explained with a groan.

"No way! This place is huge," I said.

"Yes, but there are a ton of elves. They decided to be courteous and stay outside the city so the human guests could use the guest quarters. There are a fair few of them too. Besides, the real reason is all this stone makes the elves jumpy. Not enough nature." Eruanna shot a faintly annoyed glance at her husband, who simply rolled his eyes.

"You have to admit that our tent is spacious and comfortable, as luxurious as any stone box could be," Glorfindel reasoned.

"Except the stone box is not miles away," Eruanna countered dryly.

"She's got you there," I said, standing as people began clearing out.

"You are welcome to stay with us," Glorfindel said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am quite partial to my stone box." I hugged them both goodbye before looking for Almira. She was nowhere to be found. And taking a second look around, I realized neither was a certain warden. Smirking, I strode out of the ballroom and took one of the lesser known routes back to the house where the Fellowship was lodged. I frowned slightly upon entering the house, realizing that Legolas was probably going to be staying outside the city too.

"Blast," I muttered, upon entering the room. I kicked off my shoes and passed into my bedroom. I stifled a gasp as two arms came around me from behind. The smell of forest and leather reached my nose. "Legolas," I breathed in surprise.

"Surely you did not think I would leave without saying goodnight?" he asked, a slight pout to his voice.

"Admittedly I did not expect this," I replied. One hand moved to brush the hair away from my neck and I shivered as gentle lips were pressed to the nape of my neck.

I turned to claim his lips hungrily. We broke apart a few moments later for air. I sighed appreciatively when he kept me pressed tightly to him. "How did you manage this?" I asked softly.

"I mentioned I needed to collect a few personal items from my chambers here. Although, I suspect my parents knew what I was really about and simply took pity on us."

"God bless them," I murmured before sliding my arms up Legolas' chest to wind them around his neck and draw him close again. I paused and Legolas frowned. "Is it really that improper for us to see one another?" I did not want his parents to get the wrong idea about me.

Legolas shook his head. "No, but since we did not have much of a courtship and have not formally announced our betrothal, it is a bit unconventional."

"Then I can kiss you again without feeling guilty?"

"Certainly," Legolas whispered, voice roughening.

I smiled. Just as I was to press my lips to his once again, there was a knock at my door. "Lady Kate?" a timid voice called.

I sighed deeply as Legolas pressed his forehead to mine. "We cannot catch a break," I murmured.

"So it would seem," he replied, voice barely above a whisper.

Another knock, "Lady Kate?"

"Just a moment," I called. "Until the morrow," I whispered. Legolas smiled wistfully before bestowing upon me a kiss I felt to the soles of my feet.

"Until then. Pleasant dreams," he said huskily as he brushed by me. He disappeared over the balcony.

I went to the door and let Pála in. "What are you doing here? You did not have to wait on me," I told her gently.

"'Tis alright. I was celebrating with my family in the lower circles of the city and just returned a few moments ago. I thought you might be in a similar situation."

"Well, I am mighty grateful. I would have had a hard time getting out of this dress myself."

She nodded and set to work. We were mostly silent, tired and lost in our own thoughts. Pála had a small smile on her face, the kind that someone in love usually wore. I smiled a private smile. I was unashamedly going to do some snooping tomorrow. When she had finished, I bid her a fond goodnight before crawling into my bed. The moon was near the horizon and I was exhausted. My mind reminded me that I would be meeting Legolas' family tomorrow but I shoved my worry aside. I had to trust in myself and what Legolas told me about them. Smiling at the thought of him, I slipped into sleep.


	40. Mamma Mia

Disclaimer: Not this again. *sigh* I own nothing but my own characters and thus I do not profit in any way from this.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had grad school decisions to make and an apartment to find. But all is sorted and now I can write more. Woo-hoo! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 40-Mamma Mia**

I woke suddenly in the morning, extremely disoriented. This wasn't my room. Bewildered, I realized I must still be dreaming as I took in my surroundings. Then it hit me. I wasn't dreaming...not anymore. I was in Middle Earth. This was my room in the house where the Fellowship was staying. I felt a familiar ache settle in my chest. The dream had ended when I opened my eyes. I tried to remember what it was I had been dreaming about, but the content danced tauntingly at the edges of my mind. All I knew is that I had been at home in my room, searching for something. But more than that I could not recall. Sighing in frustration, I flopped back onto the bed. I did not want to get up. I did not want to have to mingle. It was kind of ironic. I had been looking forward to the end of the quest for so long; now that it was actually done I wish it would have dragged on a little longer. Okay, so that wasn't entirely true I admitted to myself. I just wasn't thrilled about having to spend my hard-won time off like this.

No longer tired, I got out of bed and threw some clothes on. I needed to walk off my nervous energy. I was not thinking about anything in particular as I wandered rather aimlessly through the city. So I was a bit surprised when I ended up at the precipice of the uppermost level. Staring out across the plains, I tried to empty my mind and just relax. I was leaning against the wall when I heard soft footfalls approaching me. "Hello, Aragorn," I said without turning around.

"You are getting better," he said with a rueful smile, mimicking my position on the wall. "And I was trying so hard, too."

I snorted. "I doubt that, though I am finally getting used to my nifty Elven powers." Sighing deeply, I returned my gaze to the horizon. "I have got to be one of the oddest elves Middle Earth has ever seen."

"You are worried about meeting Legolas' family?" Aragorn asked gently, though it was really more of a statement.

He got a snort in response, before I elaborated at his stern look. "Why would I be? I am only a barely immortal girl marrying into one of the most respected and intimidating royal families of one of the most insular elven communities in the world rumored to be fiercely proud and extremely opinionated, even bordering on prejudiced. Piece of cake."

"So that is a yes."

I answered him with a groan, dropping my head into my hands. I continued a minute later, more subdued. "They are going to see right through me. No way are they going to think I am good enough for their son. Who am I kidding, Aragorn? I do not deserve him. Legolas may be living in denial but his parents won't be. In short, this peasant is toast."

He laughed. "My impending despair is hardly funny," I stated dryly, eyeing the laughing monarch.

"It is actually, but only a little. Especially since I had similar thoughts...still do if I were to be really honest. There are few people more intimidating than Elrond."

"Touché," I said.

"Thranduil might be one of them."

"Fantastic."

"What were we thinking Kate, marrying into such families?"

"Who said I was thinking?"

Aragorn laughed but quickly turned serious again. "No, I do not suppose we were." He sighed and continued. "I have met your future-in-laws, and while they are all that you say, they are also kind, loyal folk. You will have to win them over, but once you do, and you will," he stated firmly when I huffed in disbelief, "then a more loving family you will not find. I can think of no one who would make a better wife for Legolas than you. You love him fiercely and deeply; you nearly died for him; you are leaving behind your own world and kin to join theirs; and if that were not enough, you are a hero that helped save this world. You cannot forget these things. And it would not hurt to constantly point them out to Legolas' family either," he ended lightly with a grin and I gave a short laugh.

Smiling softly, I gently bumped his shoulder with mine and his grin grew. "That meant a lot to me, especially coming from you. You're pretty impressive, after all. We'll have to stick together, subtly dropping encouraging comments to one another's in-laws about each other."

"Indeed. We can also stage rescues should one of us ever become outnumbered."

"Agreed. Do we have an accord?" I extended my hand and we shook on it before dissolving into laughter.

When our mirth subsided, something occurred to me. "What are you doing up this early?"

He flushed. "Technically, I am up late as I did not really sleep," he admitted almost sheepishly.

"Aragorn, you dog," I teased.

"Arwen and I were breaking our fast on the balcony and saw you. She was worried, thus _I_ was sent to make sure you weren't about to hurl yourself from the battlements."

A startled laugh escaped me. That was the Strider I knew. "What a guy," I said with a smile. "I promise you I am not a flight risk, so you are free to go."

"I have done my duty?"

"Absolutely, and you can tell Arwen I said so."

We shared one more smile before he turned to go. He turned back barely a moment later. "All will be as it should, even if not entirely as you expected," he murmured, Aragorn once more.

I nodded and he left me to my thoughts. But I was tired of thinking and after a few moments I returned to my room and my bed.

I had not been back long when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," I called as I padded into my bathroom. Pála appeared a moment later bearing a huge tub of hot water. There were a few more women behind her with similar tubs. They filled the bath and I made sure to thank them, although I had given up trying to converse with them a long time ago. They would have none of it. I was too strange. How could they identify with some foreign warrior maiden? Once my morning ritual was completed, I exited my room dressed in a simple, olive green gown that laced both at the sides and back. Apparently, Legolas' love of nature spilled over into his fabric choices. Most of my new wardrobe rather coincidentally echoed the varied hues of the forest. A plain brown leather belt with an embossed silver plaque hung on my waist and down the front of my dress. My only other adornment was a silver pendant of a stylized sun my mother had given me. There was a strong breeze today and it gently ruffled the wisps of hair that escaped my braid. The air had that stillness that usually accompanies the calm before a storm. I knocked on Almira's door. She opened it a few seconds later. She was also dressed plainly. She had on a white chemise with full sleeves and a purple, sleeveless gown with wide straps and minimal lacing at the back over top. It fell straight down her body and pooled loosely in a wide hem. Her only adornment was a large gold locket embossed with a floral pattern. Her hair was tied back in a single thick plait.

Stepping outside, she commented, "It feels like it might not be so hot today."

"I think a storm is coming," I murmured as we began walking. "Literally and figuratively," I added darkly, my impending meeting with Legolas' family at the forefront of my mind.

"Just what we need," she grumbled. "I highly doubt this place has any fabric remotely waterproof."

"Thus umbrellas and raincoats enter our list of things to invent," I said.

We exited the house and proceeded to breakfast. The streets were empty for the most part, which was not particularly surprising since the city had just witnessed some raging parties the night before. Not that I would know, as I had been stuck in the hoity-toity sector where things only got so crazy, meaning pretty much not at all. The entire city was on holiday to celebrate the wedding, winning the war, and just generally being alive. Thus, the majority of people were probably still passed out. Bloody nobility and their rituals, I groused silently.

"So what should I expect for today?" Almira asked as we entered into the royal complex on the uppermost level of the city.

"Eat, mingle, eat, mingle, lather, rinse, repeat," I intoned robotically. "I can't wait."

"I can tell," she said with a grin. It faded a moment later. "Will we be together?"

"For a time," I replied. I had a hard time being separated from Almira, too. We had shared so much, and she was one of the few people I knew that really understood how I was feeling the majority of the time. "I am going to be spending some time with Legolas and his family," I revealed as casually as possible. The butterflies in my stomach were whizzing about like they were on crack.

"Don't worry, I am sure it will be fine. They are also bound by formality. I doubt they could be truly horrible à la Hollywood's interpretations of meeting your future in-laws. Besides, Legolas is a big boy. I think he can decide who he will marry. Any clue what I will be doing?"

"Here's hoping. I'm banking on his stubborn streak. As to your day, if I had to hazard a guess, I would say you will be invited to hang out with Malthenwen and Haldir, affording you the chance to hang out with your possible in-laws."

She flushed and glared at me. "That's a tad presumptuous."

"Not from where I am standing," I murmured as we neared the Dining Hall. I could see Rúmil outside. At the sight of Almira, an obvious warmth filled his face.

"It just feels too good to be true," she admitted softly, gaze on the approaching warden.

"Yes, it does," I agreed lowly right before Rúmil reached us.

"Good morning," Rúmil greeted with a bow. We curtseyed. "I trust you rested well?"

"Very well, thank you," Almira replied as I just nodded noncommittally. Not that it mattered; they had eyes only for each other. "And you?"

"How could I not with such an elleth to dream of?" he returned softly.

"That was one of the best lines I have ever heard," I said admiringly and they both flushed seemingly realizing I was still present. "I am going to have to use it. Now I'll just leave you two to it, shall I? Wouldn't want to ruin any more tender moments." Executing a quick parting curtsy, I resumed my walk to the Dining Hall. Despite my nerves, it was nice to enter the dining-room smiling. Glorfindel immediately waved me over where two empty seats were. Almira showed up just a few moments after me, Rúmil at her side. I tried to hide a smile as I saw Glorfindel staring at him sternly. Rúmil raised one eyebrow as if to say "Really?" before turning on his heel to rejoin his family.

Glorfindel pouted. "Am I no longer intimidating?" he asked of Eruanna petulantly.

She patted his arm. "Be honest: were you really trying?"

An impish smile began to snake its way across his face. "Hardly."

"As I thought. Besides, Rúmil knew he need not worry. There was nothing improper about that interaction. However, I am sure you will have another chance to scare the living daylights out of them given the way things are going," Eruanna stated, casting a wink at a rapidly reddening Almira.

Our food arrived and I shot a dark look at Glorfindel across from us. "So what will be the first method of torture today?"

"A tour of the city for all the visiting nobility," he replied.

"Been there done that," Almira muttered.

"Snorefest," I grumbled.

"Careful, it would not due to have others hear such disparaging comments," Glorfindel chided, a devilish smile on his face.

"Please, like we have to worry. How many people besides us know English?" I replied without thinking. Then it hit me. "YOU KNOW ENGLISH?" My outburst had many of the room's occupants staring at us.

Glorfindel was unconcerned though as he just laughed at Almira's and I's god-smacked expressions. "I might have taught him accidentally," Eruanna revealed guiltily. "Apparently one's mind is not as private when bound to another's."

"This whole time you have been holding out on me?" I directed at Glorfindel.

"It did not exactly come up," he said as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"No? So when you asked us what language we spoke in the forest, that was what? Short-term memory loss?" I asked sarcastically.

"To be fair, it had been many, _many_ years since I had heard or spoken English. And your accent was very different from Eruanna's."

"Bostonian, not Southern," Eruanna chimed.

"Damn Yankees," I grumbled, causing Eruanna to laugh.

"Anyone else know English we should know about?" Almira asked.

"Just Jason, whom you met last night, and his wife. She turned in rather early last night as she is newly pregnant and battling morning sickness. That was something I was really hoping to avoid as an elf," Eruanna admitted with a sigh.

I quirked a brow. "Something you want to tell us?"

"No, although we are thinking about it," Eruanna said with a smile that lit up the whole room.

"Finally," Glorfindel added, basking in his wife's happiness. "We have been waiting for a long time due to the threat of the now vanquished Dark Lord."

"Good riddance," I said emphatically.

"We were thinking about Spring, then we could have a Spring baby," Eruanna added. "Pregnancy lasts a year for elves," she clarified at our perplexed expressions.

"Fantastic," I said dryly. "Even so, last time I checked, it wasn't an exact science. How can you be sure you would get pregnant?" I queried dubiously.

"It is for elves," Glorfindel explained. "Elves do not mark the passing of one's life by the day of birth, but by the day of conception."

"Oh, okay...no, not okay. That's kind of creepy," Almira said with a frown.

"You explained this to me once did you not?" Glorfindel asked Eruanna.

"It is odd for kids to think about their parents having sex in our world," she explained.

"Humans," he said affectionately, as the three of us simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"You'd feel the same if your parents and grandparents looked like raisins, all wrinkly and stuff," I replied defensively, trying to block out terrifying mental images.

Glorfindel just shrugged. "Speaking of parents and grandparents," he stated neatly changing the topic to the one I was dreading, "are you ready to finally meet your future in-laws?"

"As I'll ever be. I am so beyond nervous," I admitted in a small voice.

Eruanna gave my hand a comforting pat. "We always build these things up in our mind. Just remember to chew with your mouth closed and you should be fine."

I snorted a laugh. "I will keep that in mind." Sighing, I continued, "It's just my past is bound to come up, which will inevitably lead to my choice and questions I have no idea how to answer. I honestly thought we would have been whisked off by now. I am not even sure how I make my decision officially." Almira and I both looked at Eruanna expectantly.

Her gaze became unfocused, as if she was trying to see into her own past. "For me, it was very sudden. It was not long after the Fall and I was full of grief. I still resent them for that. It was not a time I would have chosen. I was emotionally compromised and thus nearly did not make it back."

"I am not following," I said softly, really hoping this wasn't going where I suspected it was.

"You will be tested." As usual my hopes were cruelly dashed. "My memories of my time spent here were wiped and I went home...for a time."

"Say what?" Almira squawked.

"How did you make it back?" I asked desperately.

"I just knew something was off, and then little things would come back if I pushed. Eventually I put it together and they brought me back," she finished on a whisper. I sensed there was a bit more to it than that but it sounded extremely traumatic. And judging by the tears in her eyes, it was. So I let it lie. After all, I would find out firsthand soon enough.

"Well, just when you think it could not get any worse, surprise!" I stated bitterly. "What the hell am I going to do? How am I expected to make such a choice? And who the hell do the Valar think they are, demanding such a thing? It's sick, positively sadistic." I cried, bringing my fist down onto the table, causing quite a few turned heads. I flushed and dropped my gaze to the table. Great, I thought, tongues would wag that Legolas was marrying a nutter. I dropped my head into my hands. I was losing it.

Glorfindel patted my back. "Trust in your heart," he said. "And if you truly desire to return, you will find your way back."

"Here's hoping," I stated grimly. I picked up my fork and forced myself to eat the food that had suddenly lost its flavor.

"On a lighter note, we will be naming you a member of our household today," Eruanna asserted with a gentle smile.

"Oh? What does that entail?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Do you solemnly swear to protect the House of the Golden Flower against all foes, even if it would mean the end of your life?" Glorfindel asked, eyeing me intently.

"I do," I said warily.

"And do you solemnly swear to promote the well-being and advancement of this house and all its members therein? To act only in its best interest and recognize that all your actions reflect on its reputation and thus comport yourself in a manner befitting to your station and the distinguished position of your House?"

"I do."

"Then welcome," Glorfindel said with a cheeky smile.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. "No slap on the cheek? No clandestine meeting?"

Eruanna laughed. "Nothing so medieval. Sorry to disappoint. Seeing as we are the only members left on these shores, we did away with the whole song and dance. Not really our style."

"Why bother anyway?" Glorfindel said flippantly.

"I must say I am relieved. I was really dreading the possibility of public pomp and circumstance."

"Then you probably won't enjoy what's coming," Glorfindel said.

"What? Why?" I asked, suddenly terrified.

"Because we still have to officially introduce you as Legolas' betrothed."

"But I am meeting them for lunch..."

"Yes, well, lunch is sort of a courtesy."

"A courtesy for what?"

"In case there were any serious objections. It would save them from public embarrassment at having to call a betrothal already announced off," Glorfindel explained, carefully avoiding my gaze.

"Are there any objections?" I asked anxiously.

"No. Rumor has it his parents are more intrigued than anything else," Eruanna said lowly, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Although I doubt Legolas has revealed much about your background. To be fair, it is not exactly something that would go over well on paper."

"And it is your story to tell," Glorfindel added.

"He just thinks it shouldn't matter because it doesn't to him," I said irritated."I am not looking forward to being the one to drop the bomb on them. This is shaping up to be one hell of a conversation. What if-"

"Stop," Glorfindel commanded. "This will be an adjustment for both of you. Returning from war always is, as is bonding. His family simply wants him to be happy. And since you want that too, I am sure they will accept and quickly come to love you."

"Thanks for the pep talk," I said, picking up my fork again. I wasn't happy about these developments, but I had made it this far. There was no going back. Figuratively speaking, I amended to myself.

Once breakfast was over, our tour of the city began. I had to hand it to Dragon Lady, the city was running like a well-oiled machine. Our tour went off without a hitch. We never had to wait to enter a building or room, our guide was extremely knowledgeable and unfailingly polite. The guests had been broken into groups by area and species, so for most of the morning I was with the Imladrin elves. We had a midmorning snack and break in one of the city's gardens before being taught some of the local sport of Gondor. I learned that while the first day was spent packed to the brim, it was only so that for the rest of the holiday the guests would be aware of all the facilities and activities available to them so that they could spend their time however they wanted. I did an internal happy dance when they told us that.

Unfortunately, all too soon it was the lunch hour. I made my way back to the central courtyard to try and find Legolas and his family. Feeling awkward, like a fish out of water, I milled about hoping I would find them before I could be considered late. That would be the last thing I needed. I finally spotted Legolas and his family sitting under a tree. Legolas was speaking, hands moving excitedly, expressions flitting across his face. His family was completely caught up in the tale he was weaving. A nostalgic half-smile made its way onto my face as images of my family and I in a similar setting superimposed themselves on the scene in front of me. How many such moments had I shared with them? Too many to count, I surmised, as more images and memories surfaced in my mind. Emotion overwhelmed me. Turning, I quickly ducked back into an alleyway I had just passed through. Pressing myself against the wall, I felt the cold of the stone at my back, the air flowing in and out of my lungs. I waited, focusing on such sensations, until my eyes stopped burning from unshed tears. Drawing in a deep breath, I emerged once more into the sunlight and strode determinedly towards my future in-laws. Legolas caught sight of me and I could tell he saw right through my confident front. Trembling slightly with suppressed emotion and anxiety I drew in a deep bracing breath and smiled a wide smile. I was a firm believer in faking it until making it.

Legolas stood as I approached, meeting me halfway. Upon reaching me, he grasped my hands with his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I love you," he murmured, and that was all I needed to hear. I was going to marry him come hell or high water. Squaring my shoulders, we turned to the inquiring stares of his family.

"So this is the elleth you are betrothed to?" the elleth I assumed was Legolas' grandmother asked coolly.

"Indeed," he replied simply.

"Yet you did not properly court her?"

We exchanged awkward glances. "Not exactly," Legolas stated.

His father quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, I am still human," I explained and their expressions went blank. "Plus, we were on that Quest." Well done, Kate. Be snarky. Way to endear yourself.

"_Human_?" his grandmother cried in a strangled voice.

"I said human not ax murderer," I replied defensively while Legolas burst into laughter. I glared at him and his laugh quickly became a cough. "You didn't tell them?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

Smiling bemusedly at my ire, he pulled me close and pressed a kiss to my temple. His sister averted her eyes, while his mother and father exchanged a significant glance and his grandmother frowned disapprovingly.

"No he did not," Thranduil said pointedly, leveling a peeved glance at Legolas.

"Because it does not matter," Legolas said lightly with a blithe smile for their less than amused stares, but there was a hard edge underlying his tone.

"I knew you would say that," I grumbled, casting my eyes heavenward and I could have sworn I saw his father stifle a smile.

"Rodwen will not become fully elven until she meets with the Valar and tells them she has chosen to stay here," Legolas explained, drawing me close and casting me an unrepentant grin. If his family had looked shocked before, they were completely blown away now.

"The Valar?" Thranduil asked dubiously.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"Being immortal, I believe we have the time," his grandmother asserted archly.

"That is true, however I suggest that we conduct this conversation somewhere more private." Legolas cast a pointed glance around the crowded courtyard.

"A wise idea," Thranduil affirmed. "The library should suffice." Legolas extended his arm to me and we led the way. Our party settled in a secluded spot tucked behind some shelves but close enough to a window that the elves would not feel claustrophobic. My stomach was tied in knots as I sat ramrod straight in my chair. This was an obvious tell as to how nervous I was for anyone who knew me. Normally I flopped into whatever chair however I wanted with nary a thought to correct posture. Legolas took the seat next to me at the bay window, giving me a reassuring look as he did so. It did not really help. I twitched at my skirts nervously until Legolas took my hands in his.

"So what did you do to garner you an audience with the Valar?" his grandmother asked, her tone implying it was nothing good.

Drawing strength from Legolas, I took a deep breath and began. "Nothing really, at least nothing of which I am aware. Obviously, I am not elven nor am I technically from Middle-Earth..." I lost my nerve at the looks of patent disbelief on their faces and trailed off. Legolas squeezed my hands and nodded encouragingly, so I forged ahead once again with my gaze resolutely trained on our joined hands. "My best guess is that I am from the distant future of this world. One moment I was heading to a high school graduation party, the next I was waking up in the woods outside Imladris with pointy ears and heightened senses."

"But you said...and well you look...human..." Legolas' sister led.

"Yeah, well there was a catch which I found out about the first time I met with the Valar. We had just reached Lórien. Both Almira and I went ... in spirit I guess is the best way to say it. While there we were told that we had been brought here, though exactly why only Eru knows, and that we would be granted a choice. Either we return home and lose any memory of our time here, or we stay and lose our whole world but gain immortality. So technically I am an elf in every way except that which matters most," I finished quietly.

"And your choice is still before you?" Thranduil eventually asked.

"Yes."

"Well, will you stay?" his grandmother asked impatiently.

"Yes, that is my intention," I replied softly, the familiar feelings of guilt and sorrow rising within me. "Although, supposedly there is some sort of test I have to pass." Legolas looked at me in surprise and I could read the burgeoning guilt there. I rubbed what I hoped were reassuring circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. He echoed my weak smile.

"I should think so," his grandmother huffed, interrupting our moment. "You only stand to gain immortality and a title. But why you?" she mused. "I suppose you were not told that either. What luck for a human! And if you fail I suppose you are sent back home. Given the uncertainty I am surprised you pushed my grandson for a betrothal. What if you return? Still, there are many other ellith who would suffer countless trials for the same opportunity. And now that it seems you are ready to seriously consider marriage something could be worked out." She directed this last bit at Legolas and I had to bite my tongue. Apparently I was replaceable, so I had to behave.

Legolas had no such compunction. "Luck? To lose her entire family for a title?" he queried incredulously.

"For love," I amended softly, flushing at how corny that sounded. The comment had Thranduil eyeing me appraisingly. Legolas flashed me a brilliant grin that made my insides feel all gooey before he continued. "Besides," he said firmly holding my gaze, "there are no others, there will be no others. If Kate were to return, I would find her in the future. After all, I **am** immortal. And whether you believe it or not, I am the one who demanded an answer to my suit. Kate is still uncomfortable with the idea of marriage and a title," Legolas finished with a sly grin, slanting his gaze my way.

"You knew?" I cried, mortified.

Legolas laughed until I withdrew my hand. "It's not that funny," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Legolas recaptured my hand. "Yes, it is," he disagreed gently, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

Too curious to be too upset, I had to ask, "How did you know?"

"You twitch," he revealed with a soft smile.

"I do not," I instantly contradicted. "Maybe an inward wince occurs but-"

"Princess Kate," Legolas interrupted before I had a chance to prepare. My shoulder jerked.

"Blast," I murmured while flushing bright red as Legolas and his sister laughed.

"I was nervous too," his mother admitted gently, and gratitude welled within me.

"See?" I muttered peevishly. "It's a lot to get used to."

"To say the very least," Thranduil said. "And yet you are so sure of your choice?" he challenged.

"I love Legolas," I replied, with a shrug of one shoulder. "It is as simple and as difficult as that."

"So it is," Thranduil consented quietly.

After that, no one really knew what to say. Legolas was squeezing my hand so hard I temporarily lost feeling in it. Or maybe I was the one with the death grip. It was hard to tell. He seemed just as overwhelmed as I was.

"Well," his mother said, "This is certainly a lot to consider. And I for one do not like doing any serious thinking on an empty stomach. Come, let us take lunch." She rose and looked expectantly around. Within seconds we were all on our feet and following her.

Legolas' sister dropped back to walk with us, while his parents and grandmother continued several paces ahead. No doubt they were discussing everything I'd told them. I could hear my name every few moments and did my best to try and ignore their conversation.

"Since Legolas is rude, I must introduce myself. I am Rinnalaiss, though everyone calls me Rinn," she asserted.

"I am not rude," Legolas contradicted tetchily.

"True, perhaps I should say distracted? He seems to be particularly affected whenever you are around," she confided to me.

I had to smile as Legolas flushed. "Rinn," he warned.

"Which is why I must have you reassure me that you truly love him, that you are not some harpy just after a crown-"

"Rinn!" Legolas interrupted indignantly.

"And that you are not going to hurt him," Rinnalais finished sternly, though she was flushing slightly as Legolas was glaring at her. "He has been through enough," she added softly, almost defiantly, and Legolas' gaze softened.

I disengaged from Legolas, and turned to face Rinnalais, who had stopped when I had. "I am not sure how to reassure you as anything I say might sound rather hollow as you do not know me well enough to really trust me yet. Thus, I can only appeal to reason. All the evidence points to the fact that I love your brother. First, I have never cared for titles. Your brother and many others can attest to my resistance to any sort of formality and fame. Additionally, I have been made a member of the House of the Golden Flower and thus am noble myself, so pushing for a title only holds so much water. Second, I am planning on turning my back on my family to stay here. If I did not sincerely care for your brother I do not think there could be any motivation strong enough for me to abandon those I did love. Finally, I am told my love practically ekes out of my pores and it is sickening to watch me when Legolas is around," I finished attempting levity, but quickly turned serious again. I made sure to hold her gaze and said quietly, "I love him, Rinnalaiss. There will never be another. I swear this to you on all that I hold dear and I hope it is enough." I could feel Legolas' gaze practically burning its' way through my back.

"I can sense your sincerity and I thank you for your honesty," Rinnalaiss said, flushing at the intensity and vulnerability of my admission, glancing away for a moment. But she recovered quickly, grasping my hand. "And you should call me Rinn. I owe you that much as I thought you were going to be another haughty harpy, like Heryniel, and imagined all sorts of terrible scenarios. I have never been more happy to be wrong," she finished quietly, giving me a quick hug before dashing back to her parents, who had been listening in apparently. Thranduil was giving me another of those penetrating stares he seemed to have perfected, while Legolas' mother had an expression of open affection on her face, and his grandmother had a grudging look of burgeoning respect on her face. Blushing, I dropped my gaze to my feet.

"Well, come on," his grandmother said stiffly. "Let us not be late."

They turned and headed towards the dining hall. I made to follow, but Legolas stopped me. I looked at him in surprise and my question died on my lips at the expression on his face. It was such an intense mix of love, gratitude and incredulity. I only had about a second to take this in before he was kissing me. My whole body stiffened in surprise. This was a patently unchaste kiss, a detached part of my mind said as he pulled me even closer. His parents are going to think I am a skank, I thought in panic. Then I mentally shrugged. They'd have to think that about their own son too. So what the hell? My life was about to suck, what with my choice. I gave up caring and returned Legolas' unexpected ardor 100 percent. When he finally released me, we were both breathing hard. He touched his forehead to mine. We stayed that way for a few moments, eyes closed, breath mingling. Then he took my hand and started walking. His parents were out of sight. We picked up our pace as the first of the lunch bells began ringing. Faster and faster we went until we were running, laughing the whole way. Legolas stopped abruptly, causing me to run into him, once we reached the entrance. We took a moment to catch our breath and arrange ourselves, still chuckling whenever we caught each other's eye. I straightened Legolas' tunic and he ran a hand over my hair. Suddenly serious, he caught my face in his hands. Startled, I met his gaze. He pressed his lips to mine once more, firmly for a few moments before becoming achingly tender. Legolas pulled back after a few seconds and I tried to catch my breath. Giving me one of those devastating smiles he saved just for me, he extended his arm. I placed mine gently atop his and we entered the dining hall.

As we were some of the last people to arrive, we commanded quite a bit of attention. Although neither of us really noticed. It felt like we were on Cloud Nine. The lunch had gone pretty well in my opinion. His parents didn't hate me, or at least they weren't going to show it, so that was one thing I could cross off my list of things to worry about. Not that I really had that much to worry about aside from my choice. Of course, that was plenty. Lunch was an interesting affair. I barely got to eat, as many of Legolas' acquaintances peppered me with questions. Luckily, Legolas and his family helped deflect questions that were too personal. Internally, I was trying not to get emotional. Having a family surrounding me, looking out for me, was so startlingly familiar and yet so achingly unfamiliar as well - because they weren't mine. Not yet anyway.

After lunch, the afternoon was open for everyone to rest and prepare for the evening's festivities. I bid Legolas' family goodbye and returned to the house to find Almira pacing out front.

"Finally!" she cried. "How was it? Did they love you? Hate you? Did they have a lot of questions? Did they believe you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with the third degree? You're worse than they were!" I said with a teasing smile, passing by her and into the house.

She followed and we settled in the kitchen. "Sorry. But we were all so curious."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, there are more of us and we are dying to hear all about the meeting," Eruanna said.

I turned and found them coming in from the courtyard. Once they were seated, I recapped my time with my future in-laws. "All in all, I think it went pretty well. It's a lot to take in and they will probably have more questions once everything sinks in, so I guess we'll see. His grandmother is going to be the hardest one to win over. I do not think I was the type of elleth she pictured marrying her grandson."

"And his parents?" Malthenwen asked.

"I cannot read Thranduil at all. I think he is trying to remain neutral, which makes sense given I think his wife really likes me and his mother does not."

"That is not surprising," Glorfindel stated.

"Oh?" I said.

"Noriel was not particularly well-received at first either," Glorfindel revealed.

"No freakin' way," I cried. "Why not?"

"She was the daughter of a wealthy and prominent merchant, but not nobility," he said.

"That would certainly explain her predisposition to sympathize with Kate," Rúmil commented.

"Indeed. Moreover, she has ever been considered to be one of the most gentle and compassionate creatures on this earth," Malthenwen added.

"Although, fearsome to behold if angered," Haldir said with a twinkle in his eye, "if Legolas' stories of his childhood escapades are anything to go by."

"His poor mother," Eruanna said. "I can only imagine the shenanigans she had to put up with. Yet it was probably only half of what Celebrian had to endure. They should be sainted, the both of them."

"Ah well, they will have their revenge when their grandchildren come along," Almira said. "Unfortunately for you." I flushed as everyone laughed.

We spent the next couple hours relaxing in the gardens, discussing our tentative plans for the future and just hanging out before parting to prepare for the night's festivities. The party that night was much like the first night: fairly boring. The newlyweds put in an appearance and stayed just long enough to be considered decent before making their escape. I had to dance with a ton of people who weren't Legolas and make small talk with a ton of strangers while watching way too many gorgeous women fawn over my betrothed. Even though my lunch with his family had gone well, they were still easing into the whole idea of me and so we did not push for an announcement. Thus, my continued separation. So it wasn't exactly a secret that I was not particularly thrilled to be doing the whole stuffy party thing for the third time. Although, I could comfort myself with the fact that I was at least halfway through. I was really hoping this time would be the charm and tonight's event would turn into the best party ever. A girl can dream, after all.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up excitedly. The knock meant one thing: my dress for the evening had arrived. Since Legolas had ordered them for me, I was always anxious for the big reveal every evening. Pála, sharing my excitement, dashed to the door. The dress that was dropped off was fabulous. We oohed and ahhed over it appropriately. It was styled to look like two dresses in one. The fabric was a mint green color, with a wide silk braid band at the bottom of the skirt which was black, forest green and gold. There were white insets in the front and at the sleeves. A black border ran along the deep-v at the front and around the sleeves where the wide trumpet sleeves transitioned to white. The white inset at the chest was trimmed in brocade and there was a black belt with gold clasp that fitted under the bust. The ends of the belt hung down the front of the dress and terminated in gold tassels. Right at the waist, where the deep-v of the neckline ended, the mint overlay opened to reveal another white inset. There was a wide train in the back, though it was not long. Which was a relief to me, since I did not want to have to worry about people stepping on it. I was clumsy enough as is. I did not want to have to worry about having to watch out for other people, too. All in all, it must have cost a fortune and looked like the Christian Dior of this day and age. Easing into the gown, I shivered in pleasure. As it was made from silk and linen it felt like heaven on my skin. Looking at myself in the mirror, I fidgeted a tad uncomfortably. It seemed so extravagant and it was weird to have Legolas spending so much money on me. Being a fairly independent woman, it felt odd to have a sugar daddy. But then again, I was going to be a princess and his wife. I was enough of a realist to know that keeping up appearances mattered. However, I reassured myself, it's not like I would have to dress this way every day. And the gown was not really that ostentatious or gaudy. I did not have any large gems hanging off it or a hodge podge of expensive fabrics covering every square inch of me like some did. Still, it was a novel experience for me to wear such gowns so often. I smiled wryly as I ran my hands over the fabric. It certainly wasn't a hardship to wear something that looked like a million bucks.

I slid on my shoes, ran a hand over my hair to smooth any frizzes, took one last look in the mirror then turned to thank Pála. "My hair is gorgeous, again." And it was. Simple, understated elegance like my dress. There was a short part in the center, with a section of my hair pulled back on either side and secured low. A braid of my own hair acted as a headband, and the rest was left mostly loose and wavy, creating a romantically windswept look, like I had been wandering around some moors somewhere. "Thank you," I added sincerely. "Have fun tonight. You need not wait up for me. And try not to break too many hearts."

"I am more worried about mine," she said, then flushed at her slip.

"Is that so?" I queried. "Who's the lucky guy? Or unlucky should he decide to hurt you. He's not a jerk is he?"

She smiled at that. "His name is Grier. He is a great warrior and fought in the War. But he is also very kind, and I fancy him so. But he is a too good a match for one of my station and I doubt he would ever feel as I do."

"Grier, huh?" I mused. "That name sounds familiar?"

"Indeed, his younger brother was Legolas' valet," she said. "Which is how I actually got to speak with him." She related a few of their encounters, and I listened with half my mind while the other half was trying to come up with inconspicuous ways I could help them interact more. I would have to enlist Legolas, which reminded me I had a dance to attend.

"So you can see why he would never choose me," Pála finished with a sad smile.

"Buck up," I said, clapping her on the shoulders. "Never say never." Pála looked suspicious and hopeful all at once. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a stuffy society event to attend. If I die of boredom, try not to mourn me too deeply."

"I will do my utmost," she replied in mock-seriousness. The cheek the girl had developed! I smiled proudly. Ever since sticking up for her in front of Dragon Lady, Pála had loosened up immensely.

Calling out one last thank you, I exited the room and quickly made my way out onto the street where the rest of the house was waiting. "Damn," Almira said. At my raised brow, she explained, "No offense, but I was kind of hoping you would not show and we would have to search for you thereby missing the party."

"None taken. I had considered arranging my own kidnapping for the exact same reason."

"That is actually a good plan," Merry said, giving me an appreciative glance. "No one could blame you for missing the party, not when you were kidnapped."

"Unfortunately, I have zero dinero or Operation Hidden Princess would already be a go." I heard Frodo murmur "Operation Hidden Princess" and shake his head, a wry smile on his face.

"Let us go and get this over with," Gimli rumbled. I took his arm in silent support. If I felt like an outsider, I could only imagine how the lone dwarf at these gatherings would feel. We took our seats in the Banquet Hall with the Imladrin contingent as usual. And as usual, dinner was a merry affair where I ate way too much. Afterwards, we proceeded to the Ballroom and joined the line to enter. Every night we had to be formally announced. "Don't we know who we are at this point?" I groused.

"I must admit, if I could do away with this part I would," Sam said, looking like he had admitted to punching a puppy. He and Frodo entered ahead of me and just like every night the announcement of the Ringbearers was met with deafening applause and cheers. "Tough act to follow," I muttered.

"Lady Kate of the House of the Golden Flower," the announcer called out in a ringing voice and I twitched. "Dammit," I muttered. I strode into the room, chanting "don't trip" to myself, searching the crowd for Glorfindel and Eruanna. Ever so predictably, there was a decent bit of chatter at my arrival given the many speculations that were going on about Legolas and myself. Seeing as I had accidentally let slip to Corentin that I was betrothed and Legolas and I were still wearing our rings, many were discussing whether or not this was actually true since it had not been announced as yet. I made it to Glorfindel without incident and took a large, fortifying sip of wine. Tirithedain was my first dance of the evening, followed by Bellon, then a random Gondorin noble, then Elladan, then another Gondorin, then Glorfindel, and on and on. Finally, I managed to escape the dance floor, snagging a glass from a passing waiter on the way and avoiding eye contact with anyone who could be construed as a potential dance partner.

I was standing on the sidelines, sipping a glass of wine, completely over dancing for the time being. However, if Legolas had come to dance with me nothing would keep me off the floor. Speaking of, Legolas was twirling some old family friend around on the dancefloor. Stunning, I thought with just a twinge of unease. Shaking of any feelings of jealousy and inadequacy, I went back to absentmindedly people-watching, eyes roving over Legolas' figure every couple minutes, which is how I noticed what else was roving over his body. I saw red and felt a hand on my arm. Stopping, I blinked in confusion. When had I started moving?

"May I advise against your current course of action?" Eruanna posited lightly.

"I hope there is a very good reason," I replied tightly, still eyeing the couple.

"There are two. First, you are no longer on the battlefield. Thus, you cannot just go charging in to eliminate your foes. Second, you must trust Legolas. He has to send the message he is unavailable. While I am sure Legolas would appreciate being rescued, the rebuff has to come from him or no one will take it seriously," she explained.

I sighed, returning my gaze to her face. "You may be onto something here."

"After a millenia or so of life, you'd hope so," she said dryly.

I ignored the situation as best I could, making small talk with Eruanna. I was doing fine until the dance ended. Just as Legolas was about to pull away, Handsy Mc Handerson pressed herself close, whispering something in Legolas' ear before pressing a very light kiss to his cheek. My knuckles were white on my cup. Legolas disentangled himself, a gently disapproving expression on his face. To me, this seemed a bit of an under reaction, though admittedly I was probably overreacting. Wanting him to toss her aside like yesterday's trash was not exactly to my credit. Handsy, as this bold elleth would now forever be known to me, looked unperturbed. She said something else, to which Legolas shook his head. She shrugged, apparently unconvinced, before turning and walking saucily away. Legolas turned towards us and I raised one eyebrow. He flushed just slightly and picked up his pace. Unfortunately he was accosted by some other noblewoman. Gentleman that he was, he bowed and escorted her back to the center of the dance floor, casting me an extremely apologetic glance. I just looked away. I was not feeling very charitable at the moment. Corentin, of course, chose that moment to appear.

"Would you care to dance milady?" he drawled, arrogance written all over his face. And I just couldn't take it. His sleazy smile was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"No," I snapped, turning on my heel and beating a hasty retreat outside. I struck out into the gardens, walking briskly, heading god knows where. I kept walking until I was pretty much alone, which is when I noticed I was not alone. Turning I found Almira a few paces behind me. "Thank god," I uttered in relief. "I was afraid you might be Corentin."

"I figured. You okay?" she asked, taking a seat on a nearby bench to watch me pace.

"Yeah, just extremely put out. I mean, did you see that? She was pawing him like there's no tomorrow," I cried irately. My whole policy about not being jealous had gone out the window the minute SHE had set her hands wandering.

"I'm afraid I was too busy watching Nimmir throw herself at Rúmil," Almira responded tartly. Yikes, I had noticed that too. It was not pretty. The batting of the eyes, the thrusting of the chest and the grasping hands had been a bit of overkill.

"Come on, it's obvious he does not like her seeing as he generally avoids her like the plague," I cajoled, then sort of ruined the effect by continuing. "Now can we please get back to my problem?"

"Obvious eh? He wasn't exactly dissuading her."

"So I suppose the look of revulsion on his face was what? Mild nausea brought on by the terrible food?" She rolled her eyes but I could see a faint smile hovering about her mouth. "If anyone has the right to be pissed it's me. Rúmil may not have been beating Nimmir off him, but you guys are not considering marriage. You are still testing the waters." At the mutinous look on her face, I added hastily, "Not that that excuses it, but still. Here I am talking about turning my back on my home planet and Legolas is letting some chick paw him!"

"See that is exactly my point! Rúmil and I aren't an item! If he's flirting with someone else that could spell disaster. At least you can be secure in the knowledge that Legolas loves you and has told you so...or at least you should be," she added wryly as I still had not stopped pacing.

"But that is exactly my point!" I stopped and faced her, planting my hands on my hips. "If he cares for me why is he catering to her?"

"Be fair, he did not invite her to molest him and if her hand went anywhere other than his shoulder he would promptly move it right back," Almira explained patiently though I could tell she was nearing the end of her rope.

I sulked slightly before deciding that she was probably in a better place to judge and that I kind of owed her one. I sighed and sat down next to her. "And Rúmil did not look like he was enjoying speaking to Nimmir. Honestly he seemed bored to me."

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"We should probably get back," I said without any real resolve, standing and heading that way.

"We should," Almira replied noncommittally following me.

We reached the terrace right outside the ballroom, watching the gossiping matrons, shy maidens, and cornered bachelors. "How would you feel about ditching this stuffy party?" I asked Almira after a few moments.

She gave me a look of acute relief. "Not guilty in the slightest."

"Then we are in agreement?"

Her nod was barely perceptible. We turned and nonchalantly walked away from the entrance.

"Where are you going my love?"

Busted, I thought as I turned to face Legolas.

"We were just going for a little turn in the gardens to get some fresh air," Almira interjected smoothly. I smiled innocently and with a nod he returned, although warily, to his father and the elves he must have previously been talking too.

"Nicely played," I said to Almira as we hurried away from the door.

"Thanks," she said. "Now how to get down…"

"You are not afraid of heights are you?" I asked with a wicked grin.

She looked puzzled. "No, why?"

"Because I think the tree conveniently next to this balcony will serve nicely." She matched my grin and with one last look around us, we rushed over to the tree and shimmied down it.

"Free at last!" I cried as our feet touched the ground. "Now to the lower levels and a sleazy tavern." Laughter was my only response as she grabbed my hand and we dashed away into the night.


	41. It's Time to Party

Disclaimer: This again! I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any other part of the Tolkien Estate for that matter. I own only my own creations: the few, the proud, the strong.

**Author's Note: By now I am sure you have become accustomed to this apology loyal readers and I am sorry to have to subject you to it again. My reasons for the long delay this time are my first semester of graduate school and writer's block. We are coming to the close of this story and I want to end it right. Bear with me and know I have learned from this. My next stories will be written in advance of posting (and I have already begun them). Happy New Year and enjoy!**

**Chapter 41-It's Time to Party**

Since Minas Tirith had not been razed to the ground despite coming perilously close the city was one giant party, hence we made it out of the palace complex relatively easily. The first tavern we stopped at was called The Laughing Lady. We did not stay very long as much of the lesser nobility was there and it was almost as stuffy as the party we had ditched. Polishing off our first round, Almira and I decided to head to the lower levels. Such a move was not really proper as that area had a reputation for being a rather rough and tumble place. But seeing as I had kicked ass and left a footprint during the War I wasn't so worried. The fourth level was where we ended up and our first stop was the Fat Baron pub. There was a good mix of people here, all solidly middle class. As neither Almira nor I had grown up fabulously wealthy we felt pretty comfortable there. Although we did get some odd looks given our clothing which made us stand out. Luckily, most people shrugged it off and got back to the important stuff, like partying. We had tossed back a few rounds when I spotted a familiar face. "Amrothos!" I cried, waving frantically. Miraculously he heard me over the drunken din of the pub's populace.

He weaved his way through the crowd and joined us at our table. Once there he introduced us to the men he was celebrating with, all soldiers of his. "This is the last place I expected to meet the two of you again. Should you not be celebrating at a much more respectable affair?" he asked in mock solemnity.

"Shouldn't you?" I challenged with a quirk of one brow.

Amrothos smile widened. "Fair enough. Is it safe to assume you find such affairs as stifling and boring as I do?"

"To say the least," Almira said.

"Then shall we join forces? It would be a great honor to have two members of the Fellowship join our humble drinking party," he invited. We nodded enthusiastically. Laughing, he ordered another round and before I knew it I had passed through several pubs and lost count of how many drinks I had. It was in some tavern on the third level that I was approached by a boisterous young man who introduced himself as Geir. Now, I was fairly drunk but not completely wasted, thank you Elvish tolerance. I had seen him eyeing me, but had tried to ignore him as much as possible. Unfortunately he cornered me after a dance I had shared with Amrothos.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing in a tavern like this?" he asked.

I blinked several times. Who would have thought pick-up lines existed in Middle Earth? Shaking my head at the novelty, I replied, "Just celebrating with a few friends who are probably missing me at the moment so I best return to them."

"Surely they would not begrudge you one dance?" he said smoothly with a confident smile.

"No they would not, but seeing as I cannot dance it is really a moot point." This was not a complete lie as most of the reels and jigs of Gondor were a far cry from the waltzes and what not I had picked up in Imladris. And I could forget about the dancing you'd whip out at a club in the States.

"Hmmm," he murmured a look of faux confusion on his face. "I could have sworn I saw you on the dance floor but a few moments ago."

Oops, I thought, I must be drunker than I realized. "Right...well that happened to be the one dance I knew. What a crying shame you didn't run into me before. Now if you'll excuse me." Not too shabby, I said to myself.

"Perhaps another time," Geir said looking hopeful. I walked away with a slight feeling of guilt, which quickly disappeared after my next pint when I managed to assure myself I would never see him again. It's not like we ran in the same circles, literally and figuratively speaking.

It was sometime shortly after dawn when we were sneaking back into the palace. I heard an "oomph" from above me as Almira hoisted herself over the wall into the room we had managed to escape the previous evening. The party area was completely deserted and we tiptoed across the room, trying not to giggle too loudly. We peeked out the door then entered the hall supporting each other because we were completely hosed. "Are we almost there?" she asked in a fake British accent.

"Shhhhh!" I hushed her but ruined the effect by giggling loudly before taking another swig out of the wine bottle I had commandeered from our final pub. "We wouldn't want to be caught," I replied in an accent that was possibly French.

"Too late," a dry voice said.

"Uh oh," Almira intoned in a singsong voice as we stared at Legolas, trying to look guiltier than we felt. Legolas' father and Gimli were standing next to him, both looking highly amused.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Ummmmm..."

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Take your time," Legolas stated sarcastically.

Becoming annoyed at his high and mighty manner, I replied defiantly, "We went for a walk like we said."

"For eight hours?" Legolas burst and I swear I saw a vein in his forehead throb.

"We were kidnapped by aliens and met Elvis Presley!" Almira blurted suddenly and there was a moment of stunned silence that was ruined when I began laughing raucously. Almira followed suit. Legolas looked even less pleased than before but I could not help it. It was so absurd yet awesome. We collapsed onto the ground we were laughing so hard.

Sending his laughing father a mild glare, Legolas approached us and helped first Almira to her feet, then me. I sagged heavily against him because of the alcohol. Yeah, that was it, the alcohol.

"I think this is my cue to leave," Almira said, mirth limning her voice. She gave an awkward wave and began weaving her way down the hallway.

"Guest quarters are the other way," Legolas suggested dryly. She turned abruptly and barely managed to retain her balance by wind milling her arms wildly.

"Allow me to escort you milady," Gimli said stepping past me and taking her by the arm.

As he led her away I turned my attention back to Legolas, who for a moment had looked torn between bemusement and annoyance before annoyance won out completely. "Why do you wear such a smug smile?"

"Am I smiling? I can't feel my face," I admitted pressing my nose and scrunching up my face. "Nope, nothing."

This time his lips definitely twitched. "You had me extremely worried you know. Where were you?" he demanded again.

"Oh here and there," I stated rather reluctantly waving my hand dismissively.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked down at me imperiously. "And just where was here and there?" he pressed.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't quite remember. We went on a pub crawl."

"Why that sounds eerily familiar," Thranduil said with a pointed glance at Legolas.

"Wot's he mean?" I slurred, squinting my eyes to try and bring his father into focus.

"Absolutely nothing," Legolas growled, glaring at his father.

"Did you sneak out too?" I whispered in astonishment.

"Absolutely not," he said with a sniff.

"This time," I thought I heard his father say. Legolas' glare increased.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Probably," Thranduil stated.

"That is enough out of you," Legolas said to his father before turning to me again. "Come, time for bed," he stated, throwing one of my arms over his shoulder and wrapping one of his around my waist. This put rather pleasant ideas into my head and I smiled suggestively. "Alone," he clarified.

"You're no fun," I said with a pout. Legolas sent his father a withering stare since he was not even trying to suppress his laughter.

"Good luck, my son," Thranduil said, clapping his son on the shoulder then took off for his rooms, chuckling to himself.

"I like him," I said, laying my head on Legolas' shoulder as we slowly proceeded down the hallway.

"I rather thought you would."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

About halfway back I passed out. The next thing I knew I was being tucked into my bed. My brow furrowed in confusion before I realized Legolas was taking care of me. Bombarded by too many emotions I grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. "Stay," I mumbled.

"Kate-"

"Please…I do not want to be alone."

That seemed to catch his attention. No doubt he was surprised I woke up at all. Cocking his head with an unreadable look on his face, he looked down at me. "Why?"

I shrugged, unable to meet his gaze. "I feel nervous. Any moment I could be whisked off to make my choice. And I am sad. I mean, I know that this is partly due to the alcohol, ok a lot due to the alcohol, but still…"

Legolas sat on the edge of my bed next to me and smoothed the hair back from my face. "People will talk."

I snorted rudely. "Like they don't already."

He sighed at the truth in the statement. I had my eyes screwed shut. I really wanted him to stay. But I understood why he might not. We were no longer in the wild facing death. Social dictates could not be ignored so easily.

I opened my eyes when he pulled away his hand. "Legolas?" I queried tremulously. Cracking one eye open tentatively, I saw he was removing his outer tunic and his boots.

"Move over."

I just stared at him incredulously until he rolled his eyes before climbing over me. Pulling me to him he tucked me under his shoulder. "Thank you," I whispered extremely moved. He simply squeezed my hand in response. Safe and secure I quickly settled into sleep.

I woke the next morning with a pounding headache. Groaning, I went to bury my head in my pillow only to realize it was moving. I froze as the thought 'pillows don't move' reverberated through my mind. Slowly I lifted my head and stared into the smug face of Legolas. "Oh fuck," I said without thinking.

"Actually no," Legolas deadpanned.

"We didn't…?"

He smiled gently, shook his head and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I dropped my forehead to his chest. "Thank god," I muttered and felt him stiffen in response. Horrified, I quickly stuttered, "I did not mean that I don't want to sleep with you, I do." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, that's probably too forward, I-"

He placed a finger on my lips, halting my speech. "You would not want to bind while inebriated. I understand. I stiffened because I heard footsteps outside your door and thought it might be your maid. But then I remembered I locked your door last night," Legolas finished with a smirk.

I sighed then groaned as my hangover reasserted itself and once again buried my face in his chest. "Oh lord, I feel like death warmed over." Realizing I did not really remember the majority of the previous night, I was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. "Did I do anything heinously embarrassing last night?"

"Aside from collapsing drunk in the hallway in front of my father, passing out, and then waking up early in the morning and vomiting for the rest of it?" He supplied and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, aside from that," I said gloomily, vague memories of my stunning stomach pyrotechnics flitting through my mind.

"No."

"Oh good, I would hate to have done something really embarrassing."

"Indeed. Now as it is nearly the breakfast hour, I must away. It would not do to appear in the same clothes I was wearing last night."

"Good call." I moved off him and stood up. I stumbled a few steps then slumped against a wall. "Oh god," I groaned. "My head is killing me." Without thinking, I opened the drapes on the windows. The blinding light had me crying out and making a quick dive for my bed to burrow under the covers.

But Legolas was quicker. "Oh no, it is time to rise and greet the day." He grabbed me before I made it to the bed and propelled me towards the bathroom.

"Since when did you become such a sunshine fascist?" I growled, leaning over the sink and glaring at him through the mirror.

"Since I had to put up with your snoring this morning," he returned.

"I do not snore," I cried indignantly, whirling to face him and instantly regretting it when the room kept spinning while I did not.

"My poor ears care to disagree," he said with a smirk.

"Out," I said pointing to my door. "Whoever said parting is such sweet sorrow lied."

Laughing at my ire, he suddenly pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. "Good morning, love," he murmured softly into my hair.

Feeling any and all annoyance seep out of my body, I pressed a soft kiss to his exposed collarbone and smiled when he shuddered in response. "Good morning," I replied just as softly. "I could get used to this, minus the splitting headache and vertigo."

Legolas gently kissed my temple. "As could I. And as much as it pains me to leave, leave I must. I hope you appreciate the lengths I go to for you. Sneaking out of the city is hardly dignified for an elf of my years."

"Yet ever so much fun, as most inappropriate things are. Besides age is just a number."

"Whoever said that must have been young."

"Somebody's grumpy. I thought elves were generally morning people?"

"It is easier to be a morning person when your slumber is not disrupted by intoxicated, cavorting humans," he grumbled.

I laughed, squeezing him once before drawing away and following him out of the bathroom. "Go my old man, or we will never make it to breakfast. And I can't be having that."

Smiling, he pressed one last kiss to my cheek then slipped out onto the balcony and over the side without a sound. Watching how quickly he moved had my stomach roiling. "Must invent aspirin," I groaned as I re-entered the bathroom. I got ready in record time and was shortly on my way to breakfast. My head was pounding, my eyes were watering and I had a fine pout going. I made a mental note to invent sunglasses too.

"Milady, I had hoped to see you again. If possible, you look even more lovely this morn than when I last saw you."

The voice startled me. Looking up, I squinted at the lanky, young man in front of me. There was no way he was talking about me with my bleary eyes and pasty complexion. I ignored him and kept walking. "Milady?" The stranger said again, an uncertain yet amused smile on his face. I looked behind me. No one there. I turned back to the familiar stranger in front of me. He nodded when I pointed to myself, an amused half-smile on his face. "You're joking," I said with a disbelieving snort.

"Nay, milady," the young man said earnestly, shaking his head emphatically. "Beauty such as yours cannot be dimmed."

"Sweet baby Jesus," I murmured, swiping a hand across my forehead. "Do I know you?"

"Sir Geir at your service, milady," he said with a bow. Sir Geir, _Sir Geir_, I repeated it over and over in my mind. Where did I meet him? I asked myself desperately. Seeing my confusion, he supplied, "We met at The Elusive Elf."

"Irony at its finest," I muttered. "Well, what a coincidence! I hope this morning was better for you than it was for me. Have a good one," I said dismissively, making to step around him.

"Actually milady," Geir said, laying a hand on my arm. I looked down at it, then back at him with one eyebrow raised. "I was hoping to escort you to breakfast."

Blast, I thought. "That is very kind of you," I said stiffly. Legolas was going to kill me. The walk to the Dining Hall was awkward as we made small talk.

"You have come very far, have you not?" Geir asked.

"You don't know the half of it," I grumbled lowly. "Yes, I did," I said shortly at his expectant look.

"Are you enjoying our city?" he asked.

"Indeed." His smile dimmed just a bit at my continued curtness. I felt a little guilty. I didn't mean to be rude, but I did not want to give this guy false hope.

"How long will you grace Minas Tirith with your presence?" he said with a smile I supposed was meant to be charming though it looked strained at this point.

"I am not sure, though I imagine I will be leaving before too long," I replied, sighing inwardly in relief as we had reached the Dining Hall.

"Well, hopefully there will be another opportunity for me to enjoy your company before that dark day." I made a very noncommittal noise as he bowed low over my hand, just barely brushing my knuckles with his lips. The man had a death wish, I thought, as I espied Legolas' hard expression out of the corner of my eye. Walking away as quickly as possible, I slid into my seat at the table.

"Who was that?" Glorfindel asked, a slight hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Sir Geir, apparently," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"You did not do yourself any favors sneaking out last night," Eruanna said as gently as possible. "Although, I cannot say I blame you."

"Admittedly, it was an awful idea and I am sure I will probably have cause to regret it, if I do not already," I said.

"You must be more conscious of your actions," Glorfindel admonished gently. "You cannot carry on exactly as before. Many will be watching you. They will have little praise for your virtues and even less forgiveness for your vices."

Really feeling like dirt, I nodded, mutely communicating my understanding. I ducked my head and tucked into my food quietly. "Yet oddly enough, despite your indiscretion, and the disapproval of your more vocal naysayers, many of Eryn Lasgalen's citizens found your antics amusing and oddly complimentary to their Prince's," Eruanna divulged.

"Say what?" I squawked, my head snapping up.

"Apparently, Legolas was known to mysteriously disappear from select gatherings as well. I think many of the nobility enjoyed seeing him get a taste of his own medicine," Eruanna informed me. "Not to mention, many feel it has been far too long since he has worn the smile he does whenever he catches sight of you."

A fuzzy memory surfaced from the previous night. I had a dim recollection of Legolas' father implying something similar. "You don't say," I murmured, eyeing Legolas' father speculatively. I had an inkling I knew the source of the favorable rumblings.

"Yes, but it would not do to push your luck. So I will be keeping a sharp eye on you from now on. No more disappearing acts," Glorfindel said sternly.

"Done deal," I agreed, eating with more gusto. The rest of breakfast passed without incident. Afterwards, Almira and I decided to enjoy the unexpectedly cool weather and recuperate outdoors. We sat in one of the many gardens in the City and spent the morning intermittently dozing and talking until the lunch bell rang out.

Standing and stretching, we shared a smile. "As wiped out as I am, last night was totally worth it."

"Totally," Almira agreed as we shuffled out of the garden.

We walked in companionable silence until reaching the Dining Hall. "I really don't want to do this," Almira said. "I just want to vege out for the rest of the day."

"You're not the only one. I don't know how much more fun I can take." Almira snorted in agreement.

Thankfully, lunch was uneventful. Almira and I ducked out as soon as was acceptable and headed to the training grounds. We had started feeling better and decided to try sweating out whatever was left in our systems. It seemed that no matter where I went that day, Sir Geir was there. Understandably, I was a tad peeved. So I began concocting an escape plan.

"Your not-so-secret admirer is back," Almira said to me as we took our places in the sparring ring.

"You have got to be kidding me," I grumbled half-heartedly returning Geir's wave. "This is getting ridiculous...which is why I am thinking of sneaking out of the city tonight after the Ball. You in?"

"Absolutely. These human customs are so stifling." A surprised look suffused her countenance. "Did I just...?"

"Refer to yourself as non-human? Yep. Weird, huh? I noticed that I have been doing it lately too. I do not know when I made the decision, but I know I no longer consider myself human. To be fair, I am not sure I consider myself truly elven." Shaking my head, I emitted a rueful laugh. "Where does that leave us?"

"I kind of like your idea of the humano-elven hybrid. It seems to sum it up nicely."

"I can't say I ever thought I would be a subspecies, not seriously. After all, I saw Spiderman and one wonders. Having spidey senses is kind of handy."

"I certainly don't miss the common cold or being clumsy."

I laughed. "Hear hear. En garde?"

"Indeed." Conversation petered out after that as our session intensified. Applause startled the both of us when we stopped for a break.

Amongst the crowd, I noticed Thranduil. Bracing myself, I headed in his direction, heeding not Almira's whispered "Good luck." Hopefully I wouldn't need it. "Your majesty," I greeted lowly, dropping into a curtsy. He waved away such formality and motioned for me to walk with him. "You are quite good, especially considering you had little time to learn."

"Necessity is the mother of invention," I said dryly without thinking. Flushing slightly, at Thranduil's raised eyebrow, I added, "I had excellent teachers."

"And became one, if Almira's skill is any indication, which it is."

I nearly sighed, but managed to repress it. Apparently, Legolas had once again been extolling my virtues. I needed to tell him to cut it out or his family would never want to see me again, let alone hear about me. "Your majesty is too kind."

"I was told you were humble too."

"Big surprise," I grumbled, trying not to flush with embarrassment. "Do I also cause the sun to shine and the birds to sing?" I asked sarcastically before I could stop myself.

I jumped when Thranduil laughed. "That I have not heard...yet." He gave me another of those appraising looks he did so well. "I take it that you, as well, find Legolas a bit - shall we say earnest? - in his desire to unite the people he cares about."

I smiled wryly. Thranduil's honesty was something I was really growing to appreciate. "to say the least. I know he means well, that he just wants us to get along, and I do too. But it is going to take time," I said with a sigh, unsure how much of that I would actually have.

"Perhaps not as much as you think. At least, not with most of us. His grandmother...well, she is demanding. Ever has she doted on my son. He reminds her of my father in many ways, although their differences are just as numerous. She loves very fiercely. Unfortunately for you, that will pit her against you to begin with."

"Fabulous," I muttered.

"She wants to see him settled and happy, as do we all, and if that is what you truly wish then I am sure familial harmony will be achieved in the end. For the time being, stay out of trouble, smile and maybe even simper a bit."

I snorted a laugh at that before looking at him speculatively. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Thranduil sighed. "As you are aware, the time of the elves is ending. Yet there are many who are not ready to quit these shores. Men's dominion will change this world and usher in a bittersweet period of transition. It will be up to my son to negotiate these uncertain waters with and for our people so that they prosper. I would not have him do it alone," he finished softly. "Besides," he continued in a stronger voice, "you seem to possess all the qualities that one seeks in a partner and ruler: intelligence, courage, independence, compassion and perhaps even a bit of willfulness." He eyed me good-naturedly as I had the grace to flush. "And it is a happy coincidence that in this new age my people will have rulers who can understand both the human and the elven."

"Coincidence, chance, _fate_...I still don't know what to make of any of it. Certainty, now that is a word I would like to hear more often."

A loud caw caught my attention. Glancing up sharply, I winced at the direct sunlight. As my eyes adjusted I caught sight of a familiar shape wheeling lazily through the sky. I stopped dead in my tracks as the blood drained from my face.

"Rodwen? Are you well?"

I did not answer Thranduil's query. I could not take my eyes off the raven far above my head. It couldn't be...and yet... "It's about damn time," I murmured.

"Time for what?" Thranduil asked softly.

I returned my gaze to his face. "Certainty." Pasting a smile on my face, I asked, "Shall we head back inside? I would not want us to be late for dinner."

Thranduil continued to stare at me for a few long moments after my abrupt request. I met his gaze in steadfast silence. "Indeed," he said. "We must both change. Showing up as you are would not endear you to my mother," he finished lightly.

I looked down at my war-torn garb and sweat-drenched body. "And few others I daresay." We both gave a small chuckle but the tension resulting from my strange behavior had not dissipated entirely. As we turned to head back to the guest quarters, I cast one last glance at the seemingly unconcerned raven far above me. If Thranduil noticed, he was kind enough not to press me. As it was, he would find out soon enough what a portentous omen it was. We all would.


	42. One Way Ticket

A/N: Sorry I have been dragging my feet, but I don't want this to end. And we're getting closer and closer. *sniffle* This is where most of you are saying "Finally!" and reminding me I still owe you two stories. And you're right! Tally ho!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I apologize for not giving a more personal response lately. I'm going to hide behind the excuse of grad school and hope y'all will be as gracious as usual. But on a more serious note, I really appreciate and enjoy your feedback. You're all fantastic!

Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own anything except my own creations. Anyone surprised? Anyone? Fine. Be that way.

**Chapter 42- One Way Ticket**

I entered my room. After closing the door, I leaned my head against the cool wood and inhaled a deep breath. But I could not stay that way for long. I was too wound up. A loud caw and I was dashing out onto the balcony. The raven was circling low overhead. "Following me, huh?" I asked, mostly of myself, as I watched it alight on a tree not too far away. Any minute now, I thought. As per usual, I thought wrong. Close to an hour later I was still conscious and the raven had finally returned to the sky. "What are you waiting for?" I cried in frustration.

"Lady Kate?" Pála called anxiously, knocking once.

I jumped then said, "Come in," before taking a seat in front of the vanity.

"This was outside your door," Pála stated eyeing me warily before handing me a rose.

I took an appreciative sniff without thinking, then eyed it suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" Pála asked.

"You can say that again," I replied, ignoring her confused expression. Deciding to leave the subject of my impending departure alone, I explained my latest worry. "This isn't from Legolas. He would never pick a flower just because." Pála looked even more confused. "That would kill it. Elf," I explained shortly.

Pála shook her head bemusedly before a puzzled look graced her face. "Then who is it from?"

"I suspect Sir Geir left it for me." Groaning I dropped my head to the top of the vanity. "An ardent admirer is not what I need right now."

"You are a noble, beautiful wom-, I mean, elle-, female," she finished determinedly. "It is not surprising that many would wish to court you. I am sure Legolas is aware of this. He can hardly blame them."

"Try telling him that," I said amused as I made my way into the bathroom. I knew that this is how it worked: a lady's ambition in life was to get married and a pretty girl equals marriage material, plain and simple. And every man wanted a pretty wife. The prettier the wife the greater reflection on the husband. Yada, yada, yada. Typical medieval match-up math. Now, I was not the prettiest girl at the ball by far. But Almira and I were considered exotic (which amused us to no end) thus upping our desirable factor. And with a bunch of men hanging around done with war and ready to settle down, Gondor was a hormonal hotbed. Thankfully, Almira and I didn't have to play that game as Elvish society was a bit closer to the one we left in terms of male-female equality. While the attention and expectations of the Gondorians could be annoying, watching the matchmaking process was somewhat amusing, I thought as I prepared for the evening's dance.

Two hours later, I was primped and polished and ready to go. Lord Elrond's miraculous hangover remedy had magically arrived on my doorstep during my beauty session so I was fully recuperated too, which was nice since I did not feel like spending the whole evening lurking miserably in a corner. Another gorgeous dress had arrived earlier that afternoon. I was really enjoying the daily surprise and the care Legolas had taken, it made me feel very loved, which I desperately needed at the time.

The gown was beyond beautiful, and my favorite so far. It was a periwinkle blue silk that had a gold border from the knee down. It was boned and hooked in the front with a wide neckline that even went slightly off-shoulder. There were two sleeves: the under-sleeve was tightly fitted while the over-sleeve had a draped bell shape and was lined in the same gold as the wide border. Embroidery decorated the top of the front panels of the gown, just under the neckline in a loose floral pattern. There was an underskirt of satin that was a beautiful orange, the color of the sky at sunset. This color was echoed in the under-sleeve. My hair was half back with flowers woven into the strands. I wiggled my toes in my gold satin slippers and tried not to squeal...again. I was floating on air.

An unexpected knock had me rushing to the door. I yanked it open, beaming, hoping it was who I thought it was.

"Kate," Legolas breathed, so much admiration and desire in that one word, _in my name_. And I lost it. Before he could get another word out, I was kissing him. Hard. Legolas stumbled back in surprise, then he was returning my embrace wholeheartedly. Eventually, he drew back laughing. "I take it the dress meets with your approval?"

"That's putting it lightly. Thank you," I murmured, feeling my throat tighten.

Legolas touched his lips to mine gently. "You are most welcome," he whispered.

A discreet throat clearing brought us back down to earth. We turned to find Almira, smiling shyly and twitching her skirts nervously. Her gown was a beautiful two-piece creation. The bodice was a dark peach and apple green brocade, with iridescent flowing, matching apple green sleeves that began at the elbow. Her skirt was the same dark peach and satin that skimmed her body gently. "Legolas," she said, "this is too much. I can never repay you."

"Nay, it is my pleasure," he stated softly.

I was gaping at him like a fish out of water. "You...?"

He shrugged. "I knew that, like you, she probably was unprepared for the many balls ahead. And I did not know if Rúmil would be able to journey here, so I took the liberty of making sure she was provided for."

"And I deeply appreciate it," Almira said, squeezing his arm in gratitude before leaving us alone in the hallway.

"Kate?" Legolas queried, as I continued to stare at him, overwhelmed. "Have I erred? Was this too much? You know it is only a sign of friendship, I would never-"

I stopped his hurried and worried explanation with an impatient wave of my hand. "Have a little something on the side? I know. It's not in your make-up. And I know you love me. How could I not? I can feel it in your every word and action. Your generosity and thoughtfulness just left me speechless. I really hit the jackpot with you. You chose me, and for that I can never repay you."

"Never feel indebted to me. You enrich my life in more ways than I can count. My love for you cannot be measured."

"Is that why you snuck up here to see me?" I teased, lightening the mood before I began crying or did something completely inappropriate, like elope.

"In part." Legolas took my hand, drawing it up towards his face. Sliding the sleeve down, he placed a soft kiss to the inside of my wrist. "But I also came to tell you that I am allowed to be more partial towards you, and you to me now that you have met my family. Finally," he said emphatically. "I can begin to put an end to any speculation that you might be available for marriage...to anyone other than me that is." He was wearing a smile a shark would have found intimidating.

"About that..." I began, dropping my gaze to my feet. "I think that that guy who escorted me to breakfast might be making an overture. Just FYI," I said in a rush.

"What has led you to such a conclusion?" Legolas asked in a remarkably calm voice, although I could tell he was clenching his jaw.

"Just that he found me this morning and then there was a rose dropped off this afternoon as I was getting ready." I still could not meet his gaze, afraid I had made a mess of things.

"How did you know it was not from me?" Legolas queried, a hint of a smile on his face, tilting my chin up so I would look him in the eye.

"You are too much of a nature freak," I said, shrugging, looking away but darting my eyes back every few seconds. Legolas quirked a brow. "You like nature too much."

"I see," he said with a nod. "F-Y-I?"

"For your information."

Another nod. "Well, F-Y-I I can do better than a rose."

"There's no competition, I-"

Legolas stopped me with a gentle kiss. "I know," he said lowly. "Just like I know that you are a remarkable woman and such suits are not to be unexpected. While I may know it, I do not have to like it. But you will be happy to know I have resigned myself to such occurrences. Not that there is any true competition. And since I promised you a courtship, roses, or something better, are part of that."

Confused, I finally caught sight of what Legolas was drawing out of an inner pocket of his tunic. "Legolas," I gasped.

"I had it made for you." He slid the necklace over my neck. I fingered the pendant at the end of the fine, long gold chain. It was a large, oval peridot encircled with a gold, floral filigree border.

"I'm speechless. Alright, not quite. This is gorgeous," I murmured in hushed awe, eyes never leaving the pendant. "When did you...?" I looked up at him in incredulous delight.

"During our stay in Lothlórien. I sent a note home, to Mirkwood, and commissioned it then. I entrusted it to my father. Told him I might have need of a betrothal gift soon. I had not expected to see it appear here, but I am glad he had the foresight to bring it. Traditionally, the lovers exchange gifts," he added softly.

"But on top of the dresses...and I have nothing to give you!" I cried in dismay. Although I still had not relinquished my hold on my new pendant. I had the feeling I was never going to take it off.

"Not all gifts are material," Legolas stated softly.

"Sometimes you are just too much," I murmured shaking my head.

"Is that a compliment?" Legolas asked.

I pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment. Pulling back only a fraction, I whispered, "Definitely."

"We must go," Legolas whispered regretfully.

"Do we have to?" I whined, pulling away and looking at him imploringly.

"Yes," he said tugging me downstairs and onto the street.

"So will you finally be escorting me in?"

"I am afraid I will not."

"What?" I cried, stopping in shock.

Legolas stopped too. "I am not pleased either, but we have not announced our betrothal yet. Tonight and tomorrow we will be allowed to dance almost exclusively with one another. Then we will be allowed to enter together and announce our betrothal."

"This formality stuff is getting really old."

"I know, my love, I know. But it is almost over. At least for now. Our wedding will no doubt cause a stir."

I snorted. "Understatement."

Legolas smiled ruefully. At this point we had managed to catch up with Almira, Gimli and the hobbits. When we reached the entrance to the ballroom, Legolas entered first with Almira who stuck her tongue out at me in good fun, to which I rolled my eyes ever so predictably.

"All too soon that will be you listening to them announce your betrothal and then you will never be rid of him," Gimli said as I took his arm.

"Thank you for putting a positive spin on things," I replied with a wide smile. "Getting a little tired of these gatherings are we?"

"Indeed. Unlike **some**, I did not manage to escape last night's festivities."

"I think somebody's jealous," I sing-songed.

"I was. But I shall forgive you if you help me escape a similar torturous fate this eve."

"No can do. I am on my best behavior tonight. I got read the riot act this morning about sneaking out so I have to be an upstanding young lady this evening."

"How droll."

"Indeed."

We joined the usual suspects and had not been making small talk long when Almira caught sight of someone and frowned. "Uh-oh," she muttered. "Creeper alert."

I stiffened. "How close?"

"Twenty feet and closing."

Upon turning to look surreptitiously over my shoulder, I found him only a few paces away. "Twenty feet?" I hissed.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I have terrible depth perception."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and forced a cordial smile on my face. "Milady," Corentin drawled and bowed, not even bothering to hide his elevator eyes.

I balled my fists and stiffened, barely curtseying. "Milord," I replied.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand expectantly.

"I believe this dance is mine," Sir Geir said as he walked up.

"You are mistaken," Corentin stated haughtily.

"You are both mistaken," Legolas stated from behind me, a gleeful expression on his face. "She is set to dance the next waltz with me."

"Is that so? Perhaps her ladyship would reserve the following dance for me," Corentin drawled, confirming my opinion he was suicidal.

"No can do," I said and jabbed my thumb in Legolas' direction.

"I see," said Corentin. "And after that?"

"I think it is safe to assume that I have claimed the majority of dances for eternity," Legolas stated dryly.

Sir Geir gave a small bow, proving he knew when to gracefully bow out (literally and figuratively). "Then allow me to offer my felicitations on your impending marriage, if it is not too bold." Legolas inclined his head regally and I said a soft "thank you."

Turning my attention back to Corentin I saw him eyeing me with an arrogantly amused expression. "Well, I see that I cannot compete at present. He may enjoy you now but when you are old and gray I warrant that will change. When your first signs of age appear and he tires of you, you will regret this," Corentin stated. "Should you desire a more respectable future, I may still have you." With a mocking bow he departed.

After a moment of stunned silence I smiled wryly. "Well he's in for a hell of a surprise when I show up twenty years from now with nary a wrinkle on my face. Can't say I'm not looking forward to proving him wrong. What a nincompoop." I saw Legolas's hands which had been curled into fists relax slightly.

"Nincompoop?" he queried lightly, gaze still on Corentin's retreating figure.

"Fool, idiot, unstoppable moron, take your pick." Legolas smiled for a brief second before his scowl resumed. "Do not let his ire mar your enjoyment this eve. He does not deserve such a small victory," I pleaded quietly. "Why be angry? It is only giving him what he wants."

Legolas sighed and his gaze, which had not left Corentin, returned to me and softened. "Because there have been rumors that our betrothal is a sham, that I let you think that to enthrall you and garner myself a human mistress. Now I know from whence such vile ideas most likely came."

Admittedly that stung as nothing could have been further from the truth. I may have grown up in a place that had a very different social code, but I was not a woman of loose morals. And the way Legolas loved me, it defied comprehension. That thought placed a rueful smile on my lips and led me to say, "People criticize what they cannot understand. Pity him, because one day he will have the exact fate to which he doomed me: lonely twilight years because those close to him he will have mistreated and driven away."

"That is quite prophetic of you. Been spending time with Lord Elrond, have you?"

"Not particularly. I don't know how to feel about the fact that I am starting to sound like you crusty, ole elves."

"_Crusty_?"

Ignoring his mildly offended look, I barreled ahead, "Look there is something I need to tell you now that we're finally alone. You're not going to like it."

"I hate when you do that. It really is not the best way to introduce difficult topics, you know."

"I know, but I am not good at talking about difficult stuff so you should probably get used to it if you're serious about this whole eternity thing."

"Come, let us take a turn in the gardens. It is more private."

"Speaking of private, I need to tell Almira too." I turned to look for her and found her dancing with Rúmil a short distance away.

"Shall I hail them both?" Legolas asked, eyes following the dancing couple.

"Yes. Rúmil would find out soon enough anyway." Legolas gave me a sharp glance at that before catching Rúmil's eye and waving them over.

As the dance ended, a young man approached the pair. Judging by his gestures he was asking Almira for the next dance. Almira politely denied him, gesturing in our direction before giving a brief curtsey and coming to join us. Rúmil lingered just a moment, smirked at the young man, then followed. Legolas and I turned to each other with a smile. "Determined bachelor, my arse," Legolas stated with a shake of his head causing me to laugh

"I see Gimli has rubbed off on you," I said.

"Don't tell," Legolas replied.

"I believe this is the happiest I have seen you thus far," Rúmil directed at Legolas as he joined us. "My thanks, milady," he said to me sketching a short bow.

"Indeed," Legolas rejoined good-naturedly, "refusing ardent admirers works wonders for one's mood. Would you not agree?"

Rúmil flushed and cast a sheepish glance at a rapidly reddening Almira. "I take it I was not as discreet as I had hoped," Rúmil stated ruefully.

"Hardly," I replied. "But neither of us have room to talk as we are some of the worst offenders when it comes to such things. That would be the epitome of the pot calling the kettle black. As much as I would like to stand here and make merry I am afraid I have something of import to discuss with y'all."

"Y'all?" Rúmil asked.

"You all," Almira explained. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...and no. Come, let us discuss this outside," I said.

Legolas led us out into the gardens into a more secluded area where we could speak freely. Just as I was about to speak, a loud caw sounded behind me. I stilled instantly as Almira and Legolas both went rigid. All the color had gone out of Almira's face as she stared at a point over my shoulder. I turned slowly to see the black raven watching us with its' beady, little eyes.

"Is that...?" Almira whispered.

Legolas swore softly as I nodded, once again turning my back on the raven.

"What in the name of Eru is going on?" Rúmil asked placing a hand on Almira's arm. She quickly laced her fingers with his, and he looked at her in concern.

"Have you told him?" Legolas asked Almira, who softly shook her head no.

"Told me what?" Rúmil asked quickly.

"There is a choice yet before us," Almira said. "You know we are neither mortal nor immortal. The time comes when that will no longer be true. Soon we will choose. Will we either take our place among your people...or return to our home and be as we were."

"When must you decide?" Rúmil asked.

"That's the rub," I said. "The gods in their infinite wisdom did not see fit to let us know." The raven gave an indignant caw and I gave him a LOOK. I was getting better at those. After all, practice makes perfect.

Legolas sighed. "If it is anything like the last time they will simply collapse in a rather heart-stopping manner. Would that there were some other way..."

"If wishes were horses," I said.

"Beggars would ride," Almira finished.

"Men," Legolas said.

"Always so quick to act," Rúmil stated.

"Hey, I did not write the proverb. Besides, aren't you tired of waiting?" I asked.

Before any of us could argue about what to do, or what we couldn't do, Glorfindel appeared. "Behaving ourselves?" he inquired, an impish grin on his lips. At the sound of his voice the raven fluttered nervously, emitting a small squawk.

"Why what an eerily familiar bird," Glorfindel said, a hint of irony to his tone. "Where might I have come across such a large raven before?"

"You always did seem to have a way with the gods," Thranduil said dryly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Care to explain what in their name is going on?"

"Not particularly," I said sourly.

"Why don't we give you some privacy?" Almira said rising hastily with Rúmil in tow. But they never made it back inside. I heard a muffled thump and Rúmil's startled exclamation. Standing quickly, I swayed ominously as I went lightheaded. A single loud caw rang out. "If you'll excuse me," I said wryly as the light faded from my vision.


	43. I Can't Be With You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's creation, more's the pity. Having had to repeat it this many times is beginning to make me bitter.

A/N: Another installment, my lovelies! And quite possibly in record time, too. Thanks for your continued support and reviews. I love all your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter (even if it is a bit of a downer).

**Chapter 43-I Can't Be With You**

I cracked my eyes open tentatively. I was greeted with a starry sky. For about ten seconds, that is, until my neighbor's head popped into view. "Kate? Kate? Are you awake? You're awake. Thank god! I thought you were dead! Jesus, what the hell are you doing lying on the ground?" Chip asked.

"How should I know? I was just standing here, looking at the stars, then bam! Darkness. Next thing I know I'm seeing your ugly mug." I said snappishly. I was completely mortified at being found passed out on the ground, but mostly I was baffled as to how I had ended up like this and that meant I was irritated. Something was off, but I had no idea what it was. All I had was that niggling sensation in the back of my mind telling me something was missing._What was going on_?

"Come on," Chip said and hauled me to my feet. "How do you feel? Are you nauseous? Dizzy? What if you have a concussion? Or cranial bleeding? Do you need to go to Patient First?" He still had me by the shoulders and was peering at me anxiously.

"No, no, that's alright. I'm fine. Probably just didn't eat enough today...or something," I added at his disbelieving stare. "I'll just be on my way." I could feel my face heating up. Chip had really grown up since he had been away at school, and my juvenile crush had come back to life with a vengeance in the few short moments since he had rescued me. Or at least helped me up. He had filled out, and had that super cute surfer boy look going for him: tan, blonde hair, blue eyes. I was hit with something that felt strangely like longing. The combo seemed familiar and particularly pleasing. That set off another warning bell in my mind. When had I started favoring blond hair and blue eyes? I had always figured myself more of the "tall, dark and handsome" type. I scoffed internally. This was silly. Chip was attractive. Period.

"Absolutely not," he said. "I'm headed out myself, so I'll take you wherever you want to go. Though I still think we should go to the ER." He laid off glaring at me at my wide-eyed expression of terror at the mention of the hospital. My mom would freak. He sighed. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Chip," I said lowly, scrabbling to pick up my bags before following him to his car next door. God, if he didn't think I was crazy before he definitely would now. He used to tease me about being a space cadet when he would come home from soccer practice or his latest girlfriend's house and find me staring at the stars.

"Have you finally decided to be a poet and wander the world romantically writing odes to the stars, nature and stuff? Is this the first in a long line of eclectic, artistic stunts you're going to pull for attention?" he teased once we were in the car.

"Don't tell," I quipped, face flaming. Obviously he thought I was still the dork next door.

Chip laughed. Silence reigned for a moment before he broke it. "What are you thinking about when you're looking up at the sky?"

I shrugged. "It kind of depends. Mostly, I just feel like I am waiting for something. Like there's more out there for me, a whole different life...if I could just find it." I turned to look out the window, embarrassed at opening up that way. That sounded so flaky. No wonder he thought I was a dork. I had had such a big crush on Chip in junior high. It had died out not that long after I went to high school. I couldn't remember why.

His phone rang. Nickelback's "Figured You Out" filled the car, though it was cropped to just the line about liking her pant's around her feet. I turned to the window and rolled my eyes. Now I remembered. "Hey, babe. Yeah, I'm on my way. Just got to drop my neighbor at some high school party then I'll be over. What? You're not feeling well? An ache in your chest? Maybe I should take a look. After all, I am a doctor." Chip was actually just a pre-med student. High pitched giggles reached my ears and I tried to keep my face neutral. Overall, Chip was a nice guy. He just tended to be a bit vapid at times. The rest of the ride was spent listening to him flirt with his latest flavor of the week.

Chip pulled into the driveway of my friend's house. Moving his mouth away from the receiver, he said quietly, "You still have my number?" he asked. At my nod, he continued, "Good. Call me if you need a ride or feel bad."

"Sure. Thanks, Chip," I replied as I awkwardly struggled out of the car.

"No worries." Yeah right, I thought as I headed up the drive way towards the backyard where the party was in full swing. No worries, I scoffed. It should be the truth. I really shouldn't have any. So _why _was I worried? Shaking myself, I stepped through the gate determined to just have fun for a few hours.

It was late when my ride home dropped me off back at my house. Smiling, I quietly entered the house humming one of the latest top 40 hits. I had enjoyed hanging out with my friends and our usual antics kept me from dwelling on that insistent feeling that there was something I was missing. Of course, now that I was the only person awake in my house, the feeling resurfaced. I went through my nighttime ritual with a frown. Could I have forgotten to turn in a form for the university? I rejected that thought immediately. I had double- and triple-checked everything. Something with my car? That thought was tossed out just as quickly. Eventually I gave up. Obsessing over it was not going to help. Climbing into bed, I resolved once again to just let it go. Turns out, it was to be a case of easier said than done. Try as I might, I could not get my mind to stop circling around the issue. I tossed and turned for a couple hours before finally falling asleep in the early morning.

Blue eyes staring down at me while strong arms whirled me around a dance floor. My skirts swished and I laughed. He pulled me closer and I could see he was leading me towards open doors. We shared secret, delighted smiles. My eyes opened. I blinked a few times. It was light outside. I closed my eyes and willed myself back to sleep. Sighing, I gave up and sat up a few moments later. The dream had felt so real. A wry smile lit my face. If only, I thought. Whoever he was, my dream man was smokin'. "Only in dreams," I murmured with a shake of my head. I got out of bed reluctantly and headed for the shower.

I spent the rest of the day and the first half of the next week packing up my stuff and preparing to move across the country. I hung out with my mom and sister quite a bit. My mom had taken a few days off work to help me pack, affording us some quality time together. Mostly, she cried a lot and I tried not to. It was awkward, moving out, because you were on this emotional roller coaster: excitement about the next phase of your life, guilt because your family was going to miss you and you were excited about leaving, anxiety because you had no idea what to expect. All in all it was a hell of a half of a week; the good, the bad, even the ugly. Amidst my packing it had dawned on me that this transition could be the source of all my anxiety. Of course! What if it was just that simple? It had to be, so I resolved to ignore such natural feelings. Midway through the week it was time to head to my dad's house and do relatively the same thing. Weed out the stuff I wanted to keep, get rid of the rest and pack. I said a tearful goodbye to my mom and sister before getting in my car and beginning the boring road trip to my dad's. He and my stepmom were in town for my graduation and stuck around so we could caravan to their house in southwest Virginia. I had hoped that having to focus on driving would keep my mind occupied. It didn't. My resolve was crumbling and the anxiety was creeping into my thoughts again. An hour in I cranked up my music to ear-splitting volume to try and drown myself out. "Pathetic," I muttered. Eventually, we pulled over at a gas station/fast food joint for lunch. Laughing and joking with my dad and stepmother kept me blessedly distracted for a half hour.

As we cleared the table, Dad said to me, "How are you doing? Do you feel tired at all?"

About to reassure him, I suddenly changed my mind. "You know, I do feel a little tired. I haven't been sleeping that well. Would you mind riding with me for a bit? Having someone to talk to would help." I chose not to mention the fact that I was losing sleep because of strange dreams featuring the hottest man I had ever seen. That I could chock up to hormones. It was the ones where I was fighting monsters and wielding a sword like Xena on speed that had me stumped. Unless of course I was developing some weird fetish for leather and pain. But such an admission would never cross my lips, not even on pain of death, and definitely not to my parents.

"Of course, kid," he said and clapped a hand to my shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. Another couple of hours taken care of, I thought, releasing my breath in relief. By the time we made it to the house, I was completely worn out. We ate a quick dinner of pizza before I headed off to unpack a bit before hitting the sack. Once in my room, I went to the window and looked outside. "What is wrong with me?" I whispered, staring at the sky as if I expected the answer to suddenly be written in the stars. Honestly, I had expected the feeling to have gone away by now, especially since I thought I had figured it out. But to my dismay it had only intensified. "Am I going crazy? Is that it?" I asked of the universe at large. "Or maybe I have a brain tumor. Stellar." Pushing away from the window, with a frustrated growl I set to unpacking with a vengeance. Hopefully it's a tumor, I thought, and isn't that completely messed up. Thoroughly exhausted by the time I was done, I slipped into bed hoping for a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a gasp in a cold sweat, heart beating hard, breathing erratic. Sucking in huge lungfuls of air, I threw back my covers to inspect my thigh. It was fine. Flopping back onto the covers, I closed my eyes and pressed the heels of my hands against them. So far, that was the most disturbing dream to date. Hell, it was the most disturbing dream I'd ever had in my life. I had been battling these really ugly creatures, which looked suspiciously like orcs. I was actually a pretty decent warrior, which made sense since it was my dream world. So I wasn't too surprised when I stepped in to rescue a little boy. Although why he was in battle was beyond me. Playing the heroine fit, but getting stabbed did not. It was agony. My leg was on fire and every move was pure torture. I had just made it back to some sort of safe haven when the man of my dreams caught sight of me. I could see the fear in his eyes as he took in my injury and I wanted to comfort him, but the pain was too much. All I managed was a grimace. I sat up again. Pain. The single word reverberated through my mind. You don't feel pain in dreams, but I felt this. I could feel an echo in my thigh. I threw the covers off to check again, before snorting in disgust. This was insane. It was just a vivid dream and I was having some sort of sympathy pain reaction thing. I laid back down. Closing my eyes, I squirmed about to get comfortable. I opened my eyes. It was no use. I wasn't convinced. The dream was too real. And if I were to be honest, all my dreams so far were beyond anything I had ever experienced before. They were so detailed and so emotional. And they didn't fade. I could remember every single one of them clearly. Almost...almost as if they were memories. That idea disturbed me and I sat up again. There was no way I was getting back to sleep. But my mind backed off a little because I was really becoming scared. The possibility that these could be some sort of past life experience made me squirm, even though I hadn't even said it out loud.

My gaze landed on my bookcase. Perfect. I would read for a bit, distract myself, then hopefully fall back asleep. Getting up, I walked quietly over to run a hand over the many different spines. Nothing tickled my fancy until I reached _Lord of the Rings_. I smiled softly. It was my favorite after all. Cradling the beloved book in my hands, I headed back to bed. Letting it fall open at random I began reading...about the Battle of Helm's Deep. Ignoring the insidious voice that claimed that this was way too coincidental for comfort, I let logic take over and everything clicked into place in my mind. This was my inspiration! My overactive imagination had gone into overtime, probably from stress, and created this whole other life for me at night, a harmless bit of escapism. That explained the orc-like creatures and costumes. It doesn't explain how they feel so real, my mind pointed out, especially since this is the first time you've re-read the story in months. "Stop it!" I hissed. "It makes sense. Let it be," I begged. "Oh god," I moaned. "Now I'm talking to myself. I've gone off the deep end. It's official." Snapping the book shut I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. I opened my bedside drawer and pulled out a sleep aid. "Try and get through this," I challenged darkly, swallowing the pill. Nothing did.

I woke the next morning edgy which transitioned into grouchy and I remained that way for several days. The sleeping pills had managed to keep the dreams at bay, however this seemed to cause my inexplicable worry to increase tenfold. My parents wisely gave me a wide berth. At least they did until dinner about a week later. "What did that vegetable ever do to you?" my dad asked dryly. Startled, I looked up at their worried expressions before looking sheepishly back to the broccoli I had been maiming mercilessly. "You want to tell us what's going on with you?" he pushed gently. At their looks of concern I burst into tears. "I d-don't k-know," I stammered in-between sobs. "I just cannot shake this feeling that something's desperately wrong. Nothing I do makes it go away. And I can't sleep anymore without a pill because I have such intense dreams." I gushed before breaking down completely. I felt my dad embrace me and my stepmother petting my hair comfortably, both of them murmuring soothing nothings. When my sobs quieted into hiccups, my parents sent me upstairs to bed. They gave me the standard parent pep talk, that it was probably just stress and nerves and that having it all out in the open would make it better. I wanted to believe them, I really did. So I went upstairs, put on my pjs, scrubbed my face and even gave myself a little smile and wink in the mirror. Tomorrow would be better, I promised.

Thus my frustration at 4 am in the morning when I awoke from another dream was acute. And this time, so was my heartache. It had been such an achingly tender dream. The man of my dreams was there again. I loved him. And he loved me, I could feel it. We were in a forest. The trees were absolutely massive. The light was a soft blue-grey, like twilight. And the air was cool. Our joined hands were warm. We walked for awhile, laughing and talking. We were in love. I loved him so much that it almost hurt. And I knew he felt the same. I could see it in his eyes. The way he had held me...then kissed me. I could feel myself flushing. I whacked my hand against my bed sheets. I wanted him like I had never wanted someone before. And it wasn't real. It couldn't be. "It's not," I whispered strained before bursting into fresh sobs.

The next morning I put on a brave face. Mostly because I did not want to see a shrink, not because I was actually happy. Most of this week's dreams were of the achingly tender kind. It was bittersweet, I mused as I sat by the small waterfall we had in our backyard. I dreaded and loved these dreams. I wanted the kind of love I felt at night, in this pseudo-Middle Earth. And now having felt it, I was terrified I would never find it. These places did not exist. My man, who I was really beginning to think of as an elf (and probably Legolas if I was being really bold with my speculation), was not real. Disappointment and desire assaulted me. Suddenly I was swept up in a vision. We were climbing up a waterfall for some sort of meeting. He extended a hand to me. His surprised gaze on mine the moment our hands met. I heard a car door slam somewhere and it snapped me out of my daydream. Except it wasn't a daydream. I did not have to think or invent. The vision surfaced just like a memory. I started shaking. I was remembering, I had to be. Somehow I had lived these events. All of the anxiety and all of my dreams were trying to make me remember. I was missing the love of my life and my sense of purpose I got from being part of the Quest. I had to get back, to go home. _Home. _ Looking through the window, I saw my parents setting the table for dinner. My stomach twisted. How could I leave them? Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone feeling a little awkward. Afterwards, I suggested we watch a movie. I wanted to test a theory.

"What are we watching?" Dad asked.

"I was thinking Lord of the Rings," I suggested, hoping to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Again?" he said.

"Please?" I begged.

"I don't mind as long as we don't watch the first one," my stepmother said. "I have seen it way too many times. It seems like it is on TNT every other day."

"How about The Two Towers? It's my favorite anyway," I said.

"Sounds good. Put it in."

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified when my theory was correct. I was bombarded with flashbacks as the movie progressed. As expected, only the parts that featured Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. When we reached the Battle of Helm's Deep, my body tensed. I did not want to relive the pain. Luckily my dad distracted me with a snort.

"This never happened," he stated when Haldir and his elves showed up.

"Actually it did," I countered without thinking.

"No it did not," he said, giving me an odd look. "Didn't you read the books?"

I froze. "Of course. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking," I covered quickly as visions of a girl with auburn hair firing an arrow into the orc set to kill Haldir played through my mind in slow motion. I watched the rest of the movie barely breathing, as memory after memory surfaced. When it ended and my parents turned the lights back on, I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"You okay?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, absolutely," I said quickly. "The light was just brighter than expected." My parents didn't look particularly convinced but they let it go. I hugged and kissed them goodnight, feeling an odd sort of urgency for a goodbye. I lingered a bit in their hugs, and if they noticed they did not say anything. I went upstairs and got ready for bed slowly, heart heavy and mind full. Lying down, I stared up at the dark ceiling. What was I going to do? I could not live my life torn, desperate to stay but just as desperate to leave. Living a half life wasn't living at all. But there was no going back. I had remembered and I would never be able to forget my time in Middle-Earth. If I stayed I would have to live with the pain of losing Legolas forever. Could I handle the doubt that would inevitably follow? Would I be able to cope knowing I would probably never know such love again? On the flipside, would I be able to cope knowing I had willingly turned my back on family? Living without them was one thing when I had no choice, but now...how could I purposefully cause them pain? Because that is all my disappearance would do. And how did I go about disappearing if I decided that's what I wanted? It was hours before I fell into a fitful sleep. This time I welcomed sleep with open arms. This time I wanted to dream.

I was in a good-sized room, poorly lit with just a few candles. There was a stillness in the air found only in the darkest part of the night. I could see myself lying immobile on a large, plush bed looking somehow faded. A shiver lanced through me. I looked dead. Turning away, my gaze fell on Legolas sitting next to the bed, grasping my limp hand. He looked haggard, like he had not been sleeping. He was thinner, too. Obviously he was not eating either. I was sad and angry all at once. He did not deserve this.

His voice startled me, though it was barely above a whisper. "I love you," Legolas said roughly, like he had not spoken in awhile. "I hope you are happy where you are. I hope you are safe. And I hope this does not last much longer. Selfish of me, I know, but I cannot bear to see you like this. I hate waiting, as you well know, though you cannot fault me for it. Patience was never one of your strongest suits." I smiled from my vantage point, and my prone form's lips twitched. Legolas must have noticed because he shifted jerkily to sit on the bed beside my body. "Can you hear me?" he asked, leaning forward, searching my expressionless face. Long, tense moments passed in which I attempted desperately to nod, open my eyes, anything. Nothing happened. Legolas emitted a bitter snort. "Of course not, I just wish it. But," he paused, drew a deep breath, took a furtive look around, then continued, "But if you can then I want you to know I miss you. That this is killing me." He swiped a hand across his face then ran it through his hair. Judging by the state of his hair it was an action he had repeated a few thousand times. "Admittedly, that is probably unfair of me to say. To have to make such a choice is burden enough, without adding my own desires to your no doubt conflicted ones. Yet say it I must. I want you with me. I _need_ you with me. Yet if you must go..." He paused for a moment, voice breaking. His eyes were suspiciously bright, and I felt my own water. "If you must go, know that I understand, that my love for you will be unchanged. Do you recall what I told you?" He waited for a response. But none came, no matter how hard I tried. "I told you I would find you. That we would build a life together, no matter the distance or time that must be overcome. So please, be at peace, because I will find you." The thought seemed to be more than Legolas could bear. He twisted away from my body, eyes clenched tight, hands fisted. It was too much. I approached him, careful not to look at my pale, prone form. Leaning over him, I whispered, "Not if I find you first." I smiled as his head snapped up and he looked around wildly.

"Kate?" he queried tremulously, staring right through me. My heart twisted painfully.

"Be at peace, I will find you," I echoed as he turned back to stare down at my body, swallowing hard. Then I woke up. "Enough is enough," I declared softly to whomever might be listening. That wasn't a dream. It wasn't a memory. I made my choice. I had a life elsewhere and I wanted it back. Pushing away the panic and grief that threatened to overwhelm me at the thought of what I was about to do, I got out of bed. A flicker out of the corner of my eye drew my gaze to the window. Hurriedly, I rushed to it and looked outside. There was a man standing in my backyard. He was ethereal and practically translucent. My heart rate increased dramatically as he hailed me. Steeling myself, I grabbed my bathrobe and rushed downstairs, trying to go as quickly and quietly as possible. I slowed once outside. "Who are you?" I asked with only a slight quake in my voice.

"You know my name," the shade stated softly, demandingly.

"Manwë." I named him without thinking, surprising myself.

"I must admit I did not expect you to remember quite so quickly. But your love is strong," he said. He sounded oddly proud.

A second man blinked into existence and I took a startled step back. He was grimmer than Manwë and darkly beautiful, though there was no sense of malice about him. "It is time," he pronounced.

"Who's he?" I asked, jabbing a finger in the direction of the figure staring at me dispassionately. I got no answer, but both figures' expressions said I should know his name too. Truth be told I had a really good hunch, but the implications kept me from admitting it.

"You have made your choice?" Manwë asked gently, though it was more of a statement. There was almost an air of regret around him.

"Yes."

"Then so be it," Námo said. He disappeared as Manwë turned and began to walk away from me.

"Hey wait!" I called. "What now?" He did not slow. "Wait, please! Stop!" He began moving faster. I followed without a backward glance. He started running, so I did too. We were crashing through the woods behind my house. Leaves were slapping my face, branches were tearing my clothes. "Where are we going?" I called. No answer. There was a break in the trees ahead where a road cut through the woods. He didn't slow. I thought I saw headlights out of the corner of my eye. "Be careful!" I warned. If anything his pace picked up. Against all reason, so did mine. His feet touched pavement, I heard screeching tires, then the flapping of wings. I felt the road beneath my feet then impact. I was flying through the air. A second impact. Pain, lots and lots of pain. I heard unfamiliar voices, a raven's call, then oblivion.

My eyes shot open as my whole body tensed. Daylight. A stone ceiling. I gasped for air like a fish out of water, shooting into a sitting position, clutching my broken body. Except it wasn't broken. Clawing at my body, I searched for blood, broken bones, some proof of the trauma I just endured. Someone grabbed my hands, stilling them. I looked around wildly and saw many faces, all blurry. I heard voices, one voice in particular, closer. Focus. A blond head.

"Kate?"

"Legolas?" I croaked. He was sitting by me on the bed, grasping my shoulders now, grounding me. "I'm back?" He gave a quick nod, gaze guarded, body tense. "I'm back," I repeated more flatly as images presented themselves to my mind. The dented car, my contorted body, the stained roadway. I died. "I'm alive," I said aloud. Legolas gave another quick nod. "I'm alive," I repeated. What had I done? "Oh god, " I breathed, "I think I'm going to be sick." Standing quickly, I gave a startled cry as my legs went out from under me. Legolas kneeled next to me. Grasping me under the arms, he lifted me back onto the bed. "Why can't I stand?" I asked clutching his forearms, my voice high-pitched and panicked.

"You are very weak. It has been two and a half weeks since you fainted," Legolas explained gently, watching me carefully.

"And now I am back?" I asked, afraid this might be some sort of dream or even heaven. I had died.

"You are back," Legolas agreed.

Tears gathered in my eyes. "I'm back," I admitted to myself. Then I cried, body shaking something fierce, wailing and rocking because I was back. It was done. Clinging to Legolas like a lifeline, I sobbed out my shattered heart.


End file.
